Open Hearts
by JHsgf82
Summary: Jan Di is an accomplished surgeon and a loving single mother. Ji Hoo is a stoic, talented physician. Jan Di and her daughter have lived happily for 8 years, but when Ji Hoo becomes the new Chief of Surgery at her hospital, everything begins to change. Will the strong-willed Jan Di and her spirited daughter open the heart of the detached Ji Hoo? Will he be just what they needed?
1. Prologue: Unbreakable Bonds

_**A/N:** This story has been months in the making and would not be possible without the help of my dear friend, NerwenT. I know she thinks I'm crazy to post this story so soon as it is only outlined and partially written, and she is concerned that I'll be stressed with keeping up with everything, but I just got too impatient. I'm very excited about this story, so I hope you will all enjoy. I will do my best to update it every 2-3 weeks. I will also be keeping up with my other stories, so some weeks you may get multiple updates from me if you are reading multiple stories. For those keeping track, my next update will be either GGABB or HE, whichever one I finish first. And I'll go in order from there. I am going to try to finish HE and GGABB this month, but I may just be dreaming, haha. HE is close to finished, and GGABB, well, sadly, my ideas are drying up on this one, but I do have a plan for ending it nicely in maybe about 5 chapters. Again, special thanks to NerwenT for enduring so many hours of listening to me talk about this story and reading excerpts of it. Thank you for your support and invaluable feedback! Gomawo, chingu! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the BOF characters, but I have created some new, original ones to interact with them. Also, this story is pure AU, so it does not follow anything from Boys Over Flowers, aside from the names of the characters and their rough personalities. They will also seem slightly different in this story. But I will probably throw in some BOF parallels and such, and some of the other BOF characters, aside from Jan Di and Ji Hoo, are likely to appear in this, so keep a lookout for them. _

I hope you enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts! Thanks to all who have been patient regarding my other stories, and I hope you'll continue to do so! Sometimes I just have to run with what I'm inspired for, and I've been very inspired for this story. I honestly believe it could be my best one yet, and I have hopes of turning it into an original novel someday.

* * *

 **Prologue:** Unbreakable Bonds

So the saying goes that motherhood is the most rewarding experience in life, that there is no greater gift than a child, and mother and child have a special, unbreakable bond. This is exactly what I have with my Soo Yun. Just as her name suggests, Soo Yun is my perfect lotus blossom, able to clear even the muddiest of the waters of my days. Until her, I never knew such a powerful love could exist. Sure, I love my eomma, my appa, my namdongsaeng... But Soo Yun...I would move mountains, swim the entire Pacific Ocean, and go to hell and back for my little flower.

I can remember a time when I was so full of fear and doubts that I didn't feel like going on, but after experiencing the most indescribable pain of my life, I saw her little face...I touched her soft skin and held her in my arms, and then I knew...I knew that I had never—and would never—love anyone as much as her. I couldn't even imagine coming close to that kind of love again in this lifetime.

Geum Soo Yun's features are as delicate and beautiful as the blossom of her namesake; I love her dark cocoa hair and her honey eyes, which sparkle with both the sweetness and spunk inside of her. Occasionally, she will get angry with Eomma, and I will see those eyes blaze with the fire of a thousand suns and suddenly darken as if an eclipse has covered them. It is then that I know to prepare for a tantrum of catastrophic proportions—she'll explode, raising her voice and stomping her small foot. Soo Yun's voice could blow the roof off a building with ease, but afterward, she always gets eerily quiet, and her lovely eyes return to their normal shade. When that happens, she will run up to me and throw her arms around my waist; I'll get down on her level and allow her to kiss my cheeks while she cries and repeats 'mianhae' over and over for being a bad girl. To be honest, the girl is like water flowing from a faucet—able to go from scalding hot to ice cold in seconds, but there is always a pleasant warmth in between. Thankfully, her tantrums are much rarer now that she has reached the age of 7.

Soo Yun is passionate about so many things in life. She loves birds and butterflies, flowers and trees—anything to do with nature, really. She loves to dance and sing at the top of her lungs, no matter where we are or who is around. She also loves makeup. Basically, she loves everything a typical little girl loves. As for me, I was a tomboy as a child, and I thought she might inherit that from me, but she didn't. She is as girly as they come.

My daughter goes through her phases like many children do. Last year, she was obsessed with the night sky and stars. So, I saved up to buy her a fairly decent telescope for her birthday, and we went out almost every night for a month to stargaze together. But Soo Yun's interests can come and go like the seasons. She can be completely obsessed with something for a period of time and suddenly move on to a new interest. She never forgets those old ones, though. It's as if they remain locked away in a special chest in her mind that she occasionally opens up to look at.

Soo Yun continues to be fascinated by the sky and how birds fly. I sometimes wonder if she will become an astronomer or something in aeronautics because she could lie on the ground and just stare up at the sky for hours. And we have done this before...

The first time, I felt a bit foolish, lying in the cool grass in the park and looking up at the blue sky, but after a few minutes, I didn't care how silly we looked. It was peaceful, and I was with my favorite person in the world. That time, I recall taking my five-year-old daughter's small hand and smiling at her, feeling as if there was no better moment than this. Then I returned my gaze to above. A few white, puffy clouds dotted the sky, and I began pointing to them, asking what they looked like to her. Soo Yun enjoyed this game, and she came up with the most creative answers…

I'll never forget that she called one of the clouds a sheep-pig—a cross between a sheep and a pig. And she asked me that day if such a thing existed. I said that I wasn't sure, and a sad expression crossed her face. I made up for this by telling her that I probably didn't know about them because I'd never traveled to the land where the sheep-pigs live because it's so far away. She then begged for me to take her to see the sheep-pigs, and I told her that I would try to make that happen someday. I hated the idea of disappointing her and fibbing to her like that, and I hoped that she'd just forget all about the imaginary creatures, but that wasn't likely. She had the memory of an elephant, so I knew she'd probably ask to go there on our next vacation together.

As for me, I am Geum Jan Di, a mother first, but I am also a doctor. I admit that I have hopes that Soo Yun might become one, too, someday, not because I would ever push something on her that she didn't want to do but because I've seen her imitating me. Once, she had a doll that she'd placed about twenty bandages on, and she was repeating exactly what I'd said to a patient at the free clinic. I was touched. They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all. That day, she'd been forced to tag along with me at work because there was no one to watch her, but she didn't mind and kept herself occupied. And fortunately, a close friend of mine from the hospital was able to help watch her. He'd often come to my aid in such a way.

Being a doctor is not always easy or cohesive with my motherly duties, and I love and hate it, probably in equal measure. I love it because it's my passion and I can help people, but I hate it because it's stressful, downright exhausting, and it often takes me away from the most precious person in my world. So, I'm not always sure I want Soo Yun to take up my mantle, even though she'd make an amazing doctor. Given her passion and tenacity, I'm sure she could be so much better than me someday.

My daughter is also very loving; she expresses her feelings easily, and she often brags about me. On the first day of daycare, I remember lingering behind a corner before leaving. I just couldn't bring myself to go yet, even though I knew my little girl was in the best possible care—in the gentle, loving hands of none other than my best friend, Chu Ga Eul, who ran the small school and daycare only a mile from our house.

That day, when Soo Yun thought I'd left, the first thing she did was waltz up to another little girl, toss her long braid back over her shoulder, and bow. The very next thing she did was to introduce herself. "I'm Geum Soo Yun. What's your name?" But she never gave the kid a chance to answer and instead started babbling, "My eomma is Dr. Geum Jan Di. She's a doctor, you know? She works in a hospital. She saves people's lives. She's really smart and beautiful. My eomma is the best! What's your eomma like?"

I had to stifle my laughter, and I placed a hand over my heart, being so touched by her words. I then watched Soo Yun put her hands on her tiny hips while the other girl stared at her in confusion. Soo Yun often evoked that kind of reaction from people when she first met them because not everyone understood her. Regardless, she would say whatever she wanted to whomever you wanted. To my relief, the girl finally bowed and introduced herself, and she started talking about her mother. The two of them have been best friends ever since, and I'm really grateful for that.

Getting down to it, as much as I love being a mother, raising my precious girl without a father was no easy task. I never regretted her conception, not really, but I do recall a much darker time when I questioned everything that was happening to me. I recall, just after finding out that I was pregnant, bawling to my mother at barely the age of 19 about how I couldn't handle it, how I couldn't possibly do it alone. Na Gong Ju responded with a swift slap to my face, and that was enough to let me know I was being childish and foolish. Her slap said it all－that whether I thought I could handle it or not, it didn't matter. I **HAD** to handle it. I was going to be a _mother._ And no matter what was going on in my life or what _I_ wanted, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that I had life growing inside me, and that came with a huge responsibility that I couldn't shirk. So, I rose to the challenge, and being a mother became my primary purpose for existence. Looking back on it now, I am ashamed of that moment of weakness, but it was also a turning point for me; it was the moment I went from being a child to an adult.

Regardless of what anyone says about it, motherhood is not easy, by any stretch of the imagination. Even to say it's difficult is the understatement of the century, and the first year was pure hell, in fact. I kept telling myself that it would get easier, and eventually, it did. I even managed to attend medical school despite having this new beautiful burden...That was how I felt at first, overburdened, punished, even, and I felt shame over that, too.

Getting through med school with a child at home seemed an impossible task, one I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, but I made it! I definitely didn't do it alone, though. I never would've made it without the help of my family and a few friends, and I am forever thankful.

Soo Yun and I eventually got into a good routine, and I came to cherish our time together. In fact, when I was away from her I missed her so much, every second...I still do. We lived and grew together－I can't believe she is nearly 8, now－and we have been really happy. She is the great love of my life, a title I have never given to a man, even Soo Yun's father...

As for my love life, well that has been pretty much non-existent. Serious surgeons and mothers can't really afford such a luxury. Oh, I dated a few men after her father, but it never went very far, a few dates, at most, before my job or life got in the way. And only one of those men ever met Soo Yun because I wouldn't bring just anyone into my daughter's life.

Most of the time I was without a man, but I wouldn't say that I was lonely for companionship—because I had Soo Yun. She was all I needed; that's what I told myself, but I admit that there were nights when I longed to be in the strong arms of a man, to be held and protected. It wasn't like I needed protection, but it would have been nice to have someone look out for me for a change. That is the one desire in my life that my dearest Soo Yun can't fulfill, but it's okay because she remains my greatest accomplishment－and the one thing in this world I need to be truly happy.

I'd told myself for a long time that there was no need or place for anyone else in our world, but life is mysterious sometimes. It likes to catch you off-guard and trip you up when you least expect it. I certainly didn't foresee what was to come or how our whole world would flip upside down when Yoon Ji Hoo walked into our life...


	2. Chapter One: Tiaras and Stethoscopes

_**A/N:**_ _Alright, here is a bonus update! I know the shocked look that must have crossed many of your faces. She updated a day later, what?! What has come over her?! Well, since the prologue was so short, I'm giving you chapter one, but after this, I will stick to my 2 to 3-week plan; otherwise, I'll get way behind, and it'll take forever for an update._

 _Before we begin, I wanted to say a special thanks to the readers. I have some really_ _ **amazing**_ _readers; I know that. A few of you wonderful people, I have even had the pleasure of meeting in person; a couple, I've formed a strong, and I believe, lasting friendship with, and some I've only talked to through PM or through responding to your reviews. Others, I have never had any interaction with, but I appreciate that you are there, just the same. My good friend and I were just talking about how amazing the reviewers are, and you really are! Many of you don't just type a couple of words, but you write me a huge paragraph, and I appreciate and love reading those! The longer and more detailed the review, the better I like it, no surprise, haha, but anything you have to say, even if only a few words, I appreciate._

 _I won't mention names, but you know who you are...I appreciate my long-time readers who have been with me since nearly day one, reading for years, every update, giving me a review each time. And I know that's a lot. I appreciate the sweet, sincere readers who really tell me how they feel. I appreciate those of you who have discovered one or more of my stories and reviewed every single chapter. I appreciate the newer readers, too, and I appreciate the sporadic reviewers who will occasionally give their thoughts when they have something specific to say about a certain chapter or scene. I even appreciate the silent readers, and I do wonder what they're thinking but just hope that they're enjoying. Wow, I keep saying 'appreciate.' Come on, you're a writer, so come up with another word for it, haha! But that seems like a suitable one to explain. Anyway, I'm appreciative, thankful, grateful, ecstatic, touched, and humbled to hear from you readers, and especially, when you enjoy my work._

 _Yes, I love writing with a fiery passion, but it is 'work,' too, believe it or not. Any of the writers out there know that, and I also edit my own work, which takes a keen eye and step back in order to be critical of my own writing, so sometimes I am just plain sick of looking at the thing, haha, but you all keep me going. So, thank you again._

 _Keep in mind, I always try my utmost to put out the best quality product that I am capable of, and I am always striving to improve, but I can only go by what sounds good to me (and what I think people will like), so I am reliant on the feedback from all of you. And I am very grateful to some friends and fellow writers who have taken a look at my stuff and have given me their thoughts on it. Again, special thanks to NerwenT for that (I mention you specifically because you are my collaborator and have really gone above and beyond in helping me on this story!). There are others of you who have gotten my little ideas and snippets, too. Again, you know who you are. Thanks everyone!_

 _Sorry for the long author note! Just wanted to say all that! Oh, I'll eventually be making cover art for this story, so you can see what Geum Soo Yun looks like inside my head._

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **davian:**_ _I'm glad you enjoyed it and have high expectations for it. I hope I don't disappoint. I will just say that this story is going to have a LOT of elements to it. It won't be the straightforward story that some of you might be thinking it's going to be because I like to throw in twists and turns._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the rights to the BOF characters but only created the original ones. Also, I am not a medical professional. I do try to research information needed for my stories so as to be somewhat accurate, but I don't expect to always be. Plus, this is fiction, so I do have to take some liberties. Please forgive any inaccuracies, but if you do want to offer a correction I am glad to receive that._ _P.S. Don't flame me if you don't like the pairing/AU, or Woo Bin will hunt you down! And it won't be a good thing! ;) Oh no, that little line (just being funny) gave me a story idea! Haha! I'm beyond help as one of my friends has aptly pointed out. I'll be writing fanfiction as an old woman on my deathbed..._

 _ **Seonsaengnim:**_ _term of respect for a doctor or teacher_

Annyeonghi jumusyeosseoyo: formal good morning

 _Spoiler...guess what...Ji Hoo is in this chapter! Haha, were you expecting more than that? ;) And here we go…_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Tiaras and Stethoscopes**

"Eommaaa!" came the loud voice of Geum Soo Yun from the living room.

"What, Baby?" Jan Di called out from the kitchen of the average-sized apartment she and her daughter shared in the Jongno District of Seoul. They had lived there for two years now. The place was modest but nice; it was just a quick two-minute walk to Dongmyo Flea Market and a five-minute bus ride to Shinwha University Hospital, where Jan Di was a first-year general surgical resident. It was by pure fluke that Jan Di was able to attend the prestigious Shinwha University, which was probably the reason why she got an internship and residency where she did. And that was all thanks to a mysterious benefactor who happened to choose her and a few others from among a large group of applicants to fund their schooling. Jan Di never found out who the generous philanthropist was, though she had tried. She'd wanted to thank the kind stranger for their great generosity, but she was only told that they wanted to remain anonymous.

Wearing a pink frilly apron with a winking face on it over her plain green blouse and jeans, Jan Di prepared breakfast for her daughter and herself while f(x)'s "Electric Shock" blasted from her smartphone in the next room. Jan Di had easily heard this song two-hundred times since it came out because it was currently Soo Yun's favorite. She even knew the lyrics and dance moves by heart.

"Eomma, come dance with me!" the lively seven-and-a-half-year-old shouted back at her mother.

Glancing around the thin pillar dividing the kitchen from the living room, Jan Di could see her daughter performing the entire dance routine of the popular song to perfection without even looking at the phone propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled affectionately at the back of Soo Yun before reluctantly disrupting the fun. "There's no time for dancing, Soo Yun-ah! Eomma has to go to work, and you have to go to school, so come in here and eat your breakfast!"

Jan Di had been up since 5:00 AM this morning, even though she didn't have to go to work until 8. It was like a vacation when she got to sleep that late, or would have been if she'd been able to stay asleep, but her internal clock had woken her. It was just as well because there was always a lot to do before going to the hospital. So, Jan Di stayed up; she did some exercises, ironed Soo Yun's clothes for school, and prepared breakfast.

"Soo Yun-ah!" Jan Di reminded the girl to come in an insistent tone.

A few seconds later, Jan Di heard a small whine, and in a rush, the long-haired girl came bounding into the kitchen like a puppy. She did a last twirl, causing her dark hair—that Jan Di had spent nearly 20 minutes braiding that morning—to swing around wildly before hopping onto one of the black faux leather stools at the kitchen counter.

Jan Di placed bowls of rice, eggs, tofu, vegetables, and radish kimchi in front of Soo Yun and proceeded to finish putting her lunch items into the individual compartments of her floral print bento lunchbox. Jan Di liked to be creative and bring a smile to Soo Yun's face, so she'd formed a rice ball into a heart and had given it a face of seaweed and bulgogi hair. She'd also included heart-shaped cantaloupe and mixed fruit skewers and a couple homemade chocolates to satisfy Soo Yun's sweet tooth. It was quite a lot of food for such a small girl, but Geum Soo Yun could eat a lot, much like her mother.

Jan Di removed her apron, which had been a gift from Soo Yun, and tossed it onto the counter. And she took the bento box over to Soo Yun's princess backpack. She unzipped the backpack and slipped the lunchbox inside. Then she checked the pockets to make sure Soo Yun had everything she needed for school, most importantly, her inhaler. Soo Yun had forgotten it once before, and Jan Di had to leave work to take it to her, so now, Jan Di always double and triple-checked, just in case the occasionally scatterbrained girl took it out and forgot to put it back in.

After zipping the backpack up and hanging it on the back of Soo Yun's chair, Jan Di took a seat beside her daughter, who was already plowing through her helping of eggs—her favorite breakfast item. "Don't forget to eat the vegetables, too," Jan Di reminded. Soo Yun nodded, and Jan Di watched her daughter clandestinely make a face, which she caught anyway, and comply. Soo Yun then went for a piece of kimchi with her chopsticks, all the while eyeing Jan Di's phone like it was candy. Soo Yun often got distracted by the phone at the breakfast table, and sometimes Jan Di had to take it away from her.

Soo Yun glanced up at her mother, whose look told her that it wasn't going to happen today, and Jan Di held out her hand. Soo Yun grumbled a bit and reluctantly handed the phone over, and Jan Di proceeded to stick it in her purse on the seat beside her.

After popping the piece of kimchi into her mouth and chewing it, Soo Yun glanced back at Jan Di again. "Eomma...," she spoke through the bite.

"Yes, Baby?"

"You look pretty today, Eomma..."

Jan Di glanced at her daughter beside her; she wore the look on her face that Jan Di had come to know meant she was up to something－a pretty smile but with the hint of mischief in her eyes. But Jan Di was not easily fooled by her daughter...Soo Yun did not have a good poker face, at all, and her feelings always shone through like blinding rays of sunlight first thing in the morning. Jan Di's first thought was that Soo Yun wanted her phone, but she already knew she wasn't getting that, so it had to be something else… Rather than calling her daughter out on it, Jan Di simply grinned and played along, "Thank you. So do you, Little Flower."

And Jan Di went back to her food. She trapped a bite of tofu between her chopsticks, popped it in her mouth, and quickly chewed it up. Next, she captured a large piece of egg. Fumbling with one hand for the newspaper that lay on the counter in front of her, she pulled it closer and began scanning the front page while glimpsing Soo Yun out of the corner of her eye.

"Eomma...?"

"Yes, Baby?" Jan Di absentmindedly asked through a bite of kimchi.

". . .Can I dye my hair?"

"What?" Jan Di turned to face Soo Yun fully, raising a brow and thinning her lips. The small child poked out her cheeks, knowing from her mother's expression what the answer was going to be.

"Please, Eomma?" She dramatically clasped her hands together as if this was a matter of life and death, and she gave her mother that winning smile.

"Why would you want to do that, anyway, Soo-Yun-ah? Your hair is very beautiful," Jan Di replied matter-of-factly.

"Because..." Soo Yun swung her feet back and forth, bumping the counter.

But Jan Di already knew what the reason was likely to be. "What, did Krystal change her hair again?" she asked.

Soo Yun nodded.

"What color this time?"

"Hot pink."

"Hot pink?!" Jan Di gaped. "No, I don't think so."

"But Eommmaa," Soo Yun whined.

Shaking her head, Jan Di said, "No, I'm sorry. Eomma likes your hair just the way it is."

Soo Yun ignored the compliment completely; she stuck her lip out in a pout and rested her cheek dejectedly on her fist. But Jan Di remained steadfast. She urged Soo Yun to keep eating, and they finished their breakfast in silence; all the while Soo Yun sulked, but by the time they left the house she appeared to be totally over it.

* * *

Jan Di and Soo Yun stepped outside their apartment complex, and the bright sun smiled down on mother and daughter. It was a lovely spring day, and tiny white flowers could already be seen on the cherry blossom trees lining each side of the street along their path. The two walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk toward their destination, arriving minutes later at Little Dreamers Primary School and Daycare.

Upon arrival, Jan Di turned the doorknob and pushed in; she allowed Soo Yun to step through first, and she followed. As she entered, Jan Di called out for the head teacher. "Ga Eul-ah!"

Chu Ga Eul was her best friend, head teacher, and owner of the small daycare. When she didn't see her, Jan Di shouted more insistently, "GA-EUL-AH!" _Ahh, where is she? I need to get to work..._

Finally, Ga Eul stepped out of her back office with a handful of toys. She was a thin, pretty, young woman with long, straight jet-black hair. "Jan Di-ah," she greeted brightly.

"Ga Eul-ah, here, let me help you," and Jan Di began relieving her friend of her burden.

"Oh, gomawo," the long dark-haired woman in her late 20s thanked her friend. Ga Eul pointed to where she wanted the items to go, and Jan Di placed them in a nearby toy chest for her.

"And good morning, Soo Yun-ah!" Ga Eul turned to greet Soo Yun. The teacher bent at the waist, placing her hands on her knees and meeting Soo Yun at eye level. Ga Eul was great with kids; she always catered to them and showed them a lot of attention, every day, and Soo Yun ate that up.

The young girl smiled and bowed. "Good morning, Chu Seonsaengnim!"

"We're going to have fun today and learn a lot, Soo Yun-ah! Are you ready?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Soo Yun nodded and clapped her hands together. "Yes, Seonsaengnim!"

Then Ga Eul walked over to a cd player and hit a couple buttons, and the 'clean up time' song filled the room.

Meanwhile, Jan Di went down on a knee to hug Soo Yun. She almost didn't have to do that, anymore, though, for her little girl was growing fast, and from this position, she now stood taller than her. Wrapping her arms the entire way around Soo Yun's small body and locking them, Jan Di lightly squeezed Soo Yun. "I love you, Geum Soo Yun. I love you more than anything in this world," she said. It was the same thing she told her every single time she left her.

Jan Di left the daycare; she walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. After waiting an extra five minutes for the late bus, it arrived, and she slung her backpack over one shoulder and stood. She took the steps, greeting the friendly old driver at the top. "Annyeonghi jumusyeosseoyo."

"Did you sleep well, Jan Di-ssi?" he greeted back. She nodded. "Sorry, we're running a little bit behind schedule today," the older gentleman spoke sincerely.

"It's not a problem, Bong-Ki-ssi!" Jan Di smiled and bowed to the bus driver before heading to the back of the bus to take her usual seat. She slipped her black and white checkered backpack off her shoulder and set it on the seat beside her. Leaning against the window, Jan Di looked out, thinking of the day ahead and all she had to do.

* * *

In a flash, Jan Di was at the hospital. Bong Ki tossed her a fighting fist before she left, and Jan Di responded and quickened her pace inside. She rushed to the elevator and rode it to the OR floor. She went to her locker first and quickly changed into her powder blue scrubs and lab coat, and she pulled her long raven hair into a ponytail. Then she slipped into her comfortable yet worn tennis shoes. After placing her stethoscope around her neck and pinning on her name badge, she headed to the large surgery whiteboard on the wall to check her surgeries for the day. At the top, her last name was written in bright red marker beside the first surgery of the day, a simple appendectomy, and next to hers was a name she wasn't familiar with: _Yoon_. Geum and Yoon were displayed on the whiteboard.

"Yoon?" she muttered aloud. There was no Yoon in the surgery department. _A new surgeon, perhaps?_

Shrugging it off, Jan Di made her way to the nurses station to collect her post-op charts for several inpatient procedures she'd done. Upon arrival, she noticed that the whole place was abuzz with gossip. A large group had gathered in the hall by the nurses station and was whispering back and forth. Jan Di's friend, Jung Chan-Mi, a short 23-year-old nurse with a bob haircut, greeted her. With a smile, she handed Jan Di her charts for the day.

"What's going on?" Jan Di asked as she took the stack from her. "Why is everyone gathered here instead of working?"

"Didn't you hear, Jan Di Unnie?" her friend whispered, "The new attending surgeon is starting today, and everyone is waiting to meet him."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot," Jan Di muttered.

They had been without a head of surgery for nearly a month now, so she knew it was coming, and last week, the Chief of Medicine made an announcement about having finally found someone to fill the position.

Jan Di's eyes wandered over the large crowd that had gathered, and she couldn't help but notice it was mostly women. _Well, I hope no one needs any medical attention while every_ _one is just standing around_ , she thought as she began to peruse her charts while trying not to be distracted by the chatty group.

It didn't take long for Jan Di to grow impatient. Her first surgery was scheduled for an hour from now, but she wanted to check on a couple of post-op patients beforehand, so she prepared to go and do that. She didn't have time to stand around and wait for the new surgeon all day…

"Where are you going, Unnie?" Chan-Mi asked when Jan Di took a couple of steps forward.

"To check on my patients," Jan Di replied.

"But...but...Chief Lee will be here any minute with the new surgeon. Don't you want to meet him?"

"Chief Lee?" Jan Di asked, ignoring her friend's question.

"Yes, Chief Lee is bringing the new surgeon by to meet everyone."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should…," and Jan Di's voice trailed off with her thoughts. If Chief of Medicine Lee Tae Hyun was coming, then this new surgeon must be a big deal. With a sigh, Jan Di moved closer to her friend. Folding her arms and clutching her charts against her chest, she asked, "So, what do we know about this guy?" Since she wasn't likely to beat em,' she might as well join em' and find out something about this new doctor...

Chan-Mi leaned in closer to Jan Di. "Well, a friend of mine worked at his former hospital, so she told me a little bit about him...," and the nurse mused on what she remembered being told. "First of all, he's 28."

"Twenty-eight? Really?" Jan Di asked, incredulous. He was only one year older than she, yet he was an attending?

"Yeah, I hear that he's really intelligent; he even graduated early. Plus, he's so skilled that they offered him the attending position after only practicing medicine for a couple years."

Jan Di's eyes widened slightly. _Incredible_.

"Personality-wise, he's a very quiet, private individual," Chan-Mi went on, "I heard he didn't really have any friends at his old hospital. In fact, he barely spoke to anyone—well, not about anything personal, that is. My friend from his old hospital said he's all business."

Jan Di found that refreshing, actually, that her new superior was so serious about his job, but it was a little sad that he didn't have friends. No matter how much your job means to you, a person should have friends… But maybe they weren't being fair to the man. Maybe he had friends but just kept his professional and personal lives separate. Jan Di admired that, but still, sometimes at work, you need a person to lean on when you're having a rough day or someone to keep you company when things are slow.

Overhearing Jan Di and her friend's conversation, the crowd began chattering away again, each person contributing her own piece to the conversation about what she'd heard about the enigmatic physician. The consensus was that the new surgeon was handsome, rich—he was supposedly future heir to the Suam Cultural Center, the finest art center in all of South Korea–and he was _single_. The latter detail seemed to be of great interest to much of the female staff, especially the single ones between the ages of 25 and 30.

"I heard he was engaged to a princess, though," one of the younger nurses chimed in. And she beamed proudly over the fact that she'd contributed something to the conversation.

"No, she isn't a _princess_ ; she's an heiress," an older nurse corrected.

"An heiress _and_ a model," a female OB/GYN added.

"She's a lawyer, too," Chan-Mi joined in from beside Jan Di.

 _Wow,_ Jan Di thought. She sounded like this person that she admired, but Jan Di shrugged it off and went back to looking through her files. She was really trying not to get sucked into their little world but was failing dismally, and that annoyed her to no end.

"Really, a lawyer?" the OB/GYN asked.

"Yes. She is pretty amazing, and they seemed great together, but it's over now...and I hear it ended badly," Chan-Mi sorrowfully informed.

"How badly? What happened?" a colleague of the OB/GYN inquired, her eyes practically bugging out from her eagerness for some juicy gossip.

"I don't know the details but so badly that I heard he hasn't been in a relationship since!" Chan-Mi explained.

"How long has it been?" the nosy junior doctor inquired.

"Mm," Chan-Mi tapped her chin, "Two years, I think."

"Wau...that long?!" the young doctor exclaimed.

And that really seemed to rile the crowd up.

 _Two years without a relationship, unheard of!_ Jan Di shook her head. _They don't know what a long time is…_ And she sighed, not wanting to go down that dust-covered road in her mind.

"I heard his ex-girlfriend dumped him publicly, too, but I don't know why," Chan-Mi added.

 _Poor man_ … Jan Di sympathized with him.

Having heard enough, she separated herself from the pack and went for a cup of coffee. She poured a cup at the nurses station and added a little cream and one packet of sugar to it. Then she glanced back at the group of hyenas, who were still huddled together gossiping. With a sigh, Jan Di returned her attention to the coffee mug. She took a few quick sips, drinking just enough to give her a boost without making her jittery. She definitely didn't want her hands to shake during surgery, which was why she had only one cup or less of coffee in the morning and then switched to tea, juice or soda in the afternoon.

Jan Di checked her watch. Growing impatient, she decided to sneak off and see at least one patient, but just as she was about to leave, she received a page telling her to go to the place she was already at. Exhaling, Jan Di remained where she was.

The group was talking about the new physician's looks now...

"Is he really as handsome as they say?" the OB/GYN's assistant inquired of the group.

 _Ah, that explains the large proportion of women here_ , Jan Di nodded to herself in understanding.

"I've never seen him, but he's been described to me. They say he looks like a living statue!" Chan Mi said.

 _Surely, that's an exaggeration_ , Jan Di told herself.

"He couldn't possibly be _that_ good looking, could he?" the older nurse asked the question in Jan Di's mind.

"Well, decide for yourselves…" Chan-Mi pointed down the hall, and the entire group, aside from Jan Di, turned in unison like a herd of lemmings. Jan Di remained back, only casually glancing that direction.

Stepping off the elevator now was the Chief of Medicine followed by three men. The four men headed down the hallway toward the nurses station while the assembled spectators pretended to be busy. Upon quick inspection, Jan Di realized she only knew one of them, the chief. She'd met him a couple times before, and she knew him to be a stern but fair man who appreciated hard work. She also knew that he didn't mind being flattered.

The chief was a thin, older man with graying hair, and today, he wore a fine suit and tie with an unbuttoned lab coat over it. Two middle-aged men quickened their pace to walk alongside him. Both had slicked-back salt and pepper hair, and they almost looked like twins. They wore black suits with no lab coats, and since Jan Di had never seen them around, she assumed they must be on the hospital board of directors or something.

And then there was the fourth man, who was walking steadily, not far behind the others, but keeping his own pace.

"I'm pretty sure that's him," Chan-Mi whispered to Jan Di as she pointed, "the one in the back with the red hair."

But Jan Di would have known it was him without being told, for he clearly stood out from the pack. First off, he was much younger, and his appearance was entirely different. He almost seemed out of place among the rest…

From her inconspicuous vantage point, Jan Di got an unobstructed view of the new surgeon as he approached. Right away, she noticed that he was tall and sophisticated-looking. Like the chief, he wore a lab coat with his name printed in bold blue letters, but his coat was fully buttoned. When he got a little closer, Jan Di could see that his snow white lab coat was pristine, not a wrinkle in it. He wore it over a crisp white dress shirt with navy blue pants and a tie, and his hair was indeed red—very red. To be more precise, it was a golden copper color that matched his ivory skin tone perfectly and almost, almost...looked natural. His hairstyle made him appear younger than his age, being cut short in the back with long, sweeping bangs that nearly hid his right eye from view. And aside from perhaps needing a trim, his hair was perfectly groomed. Distinguished with a boyish charm, he seemed a contradiction in terms.

"Doctors, nurses," Chief Lee announced upon arrival at the nurses station, "Please gather around for a moment and give your full attention." The group did so without hesitation. It wasn't difficult to extract them from their imaginary duties, for all but Jan Di had been eagerly awaiting the new surgeon's arrival.

Chief Lee and the other two took a step back, giving the new guy 'the floor.' The redheaded surgeon bowed before the group of bedazzled onlookers, but he didn't say a word. Instead, the chief spoke for him.

"I'm pleased to present Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo, our new Head of General Surgery. His specialization is cardiothoracics, and despite his youth, Dr. Yoon is already considered a prominent cardiothoracic surgeon in South Korea and abroad," and the Chief of Medicine went into detail about where Dr. Yoon had studied, his work overseas, all his accomplishments, and his family's reputation…

Then the chief asked everyone to give their name and credentials to Dr. Yoon. "His memory is excellent, so I'm sure he'll remember you," Chief Lee chuckled and clapped Dr. Yoon on the back. Jan Di noticed Dr. Yoon's body stiffen at the friendly gesture. The Chief went around the group pointing to who he wanted to go.

When Jan Di's turn came, she stepped forward and presented herself properly to the four somber-looking men. She stated her name and position and gave a short bow. When she looked up at him, Dr. Yoon's head was slightly lowered in a nod. He tossed his head boyishly to the side to get the bangs out of his face, and their eyes locked…

It was then that the strangest thing happened－Jan Di felt her stomach do a quick somersault. It was the briefest of feelings, like the one you get just as a roller coaster takes its initial plunge. She didn't know what to make of it. Sure, he was a good-looking man; she couldn't deny that and would be lying if she did, but it seemed to be more than that… It had to be. She was not that shallow. _Adrenaline_. That's what it was, just adrenaline brought on by being put on the spot before her new superior and the Chief of Medicine.

Dr. Yoon's face was set in stone, and his eyes didn't deviate from hers, nor did he even blink. _Living statue, indeed!_ And the world around them seemed to slow down…

Their shared gaze lasted for about five seconds until Jan Di couldn't hold it any longer. Eventually, her eyelashes began to flutter, and she lowered her eyes, casting a demure glance to the side. And when she looked back, he was focused upon the next person to meet.

The few men in the group who were present wanted to shake the illustrious Dr. Yoon's hand, but Jan Di noticed that Dr. Yoon was extremely reluctant to do so. He clearly hesitated when the first stuck his hand out, but he accepted it and shook very briefly while bowing. He repeated the process with the next man. After he was done shaking hands, Jan Di watched Dr. Yoon step back into place behind the Chief and the board members. He proceeded to stick his hand into the pocket of his lab coat and pull out a bottle of hand sanitizer. She watched him squeeze a few drops into his hand, return the bottle to his pocket, and rub his hands together vigorously. When he raised his head again, he was looking at her, so she quickly dropped her gaze so he wouldn't catch her staring.

After the introductions, everyone was still lingering around Dr. Yoon, and Jan Di couldn't help but notice a glint in his eye that seemed to suggest he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She knew what it was because it was the same look she wore.

Chief Lee began explaining Dr. Yoon's responsibilities to the group, and Jan Di paid full attention because it applied to her. She learned that he would be in charge of the surgical department, including assigning procedures from here on out, leading the surgical team, and delegating responsibilities as needed. It was a relief, Jan Di thought. After all, she had been doing it for what seemed like so long now.

After finishing his spiel, Chief Lee asked, "So, are there any questions for Dr. Yoon?"

Right away, Jan Di stuck her hand up in the air.

"Oh, yes, umm…," the chief took a second to recall her name, "Dr. Geum? You have a question?"

Jan Di stepped forward, and the crowd parted for her. "Yes, sir. I was just wondering…well, is that all, sir?"

The Chief of Medicine's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Immediately, Jan Di realized how rude that question must have sounded, childish even. It was kind of akin to the obnoxious 'Are we there yet?' question children often ask on long road trips. To diffuse the potentially disastrous situation, Jan Di chuckled. "What I mean, sir, is...," and she bowed her head a bit, "do I have permission to go back to work now?"

 _Well, that wasn't much better, was it?_

The Chief was staring at her as if she'd just asked him something completely crazy like, 'Do you see that pink elephant over there in the corner?' but it was a legitimate question, wasn't it?

Raising her head slightly, Jan Di continued, "You see...it's just that...I have some patients to check on before my first surgery, and since I've already met Dr. Yoon, I think I should go and look in on them while I have the chance. It's a busy day today...busy, busy...very busy…," she chattered on.

 _Shut up, Geum Jan Di, just shut up!_

It was apparent she had completely caught the Chief off-guard because he took some extra time to answer. "...Well, all right," he finally said, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, you have permission to go back to work, Dr. Geum."

Jan Di stuck her hands behind her back and plastered on a smile. "Thank you, Chief Lee!" and she bowed deeper before him. But she still felt a bit nervous, so she prattled while walking away, "So, I guess it's back to work for me, then!" With a last chuckle and a bow to each of the men, she practically ran away.

* * *

The Chief and the two older men stood together processing what had just happened. "That is one strange woman," one of the board members finally commented, and the Chief nodded. "Is she really a doctor here?" the other board member remarked.

From behind them, Dr. Yoon was listening to the conversation while observing Dr. Geum walk away. One corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

As soon as Jan Di's back was turned to the group, she rapped on her head for her stupidity. "Babo!" She stuffed her hands into her pockets and hung her head, walking away as dejected as a child denied dessert. Still mumbling to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jan Di trudged on.

Why did she have to smart off to the Chief of Medicine?! She hadn't meant to. What in the hell was wrong with her? She had a child to support at home, one who liked to eat, a lot. The last thing she needed was to get fired for opening her big mouth!

When she finally glanced up, Dr. Park Mo Kyul was standing before her, leaning against the far wall with folded arms. He was tall, reasonably handsome, and she'd known him for years. As soon as their eyes met, her old friend approached her. "Well, that was an interesting show, Jan Di-ah."

Jan Di released a small burst of air. "Mo Kyul-ssi," she greeted. "Were you here the whole time?"

He shook his head. "No, just at the end when you asked the Chief of Medicine for permission to go back to work."

Jan Di sighed again. Mo Kyul continued to stare at her, so she finally demanded, "Do you have something to say?"

"Well…" He laughed a little. "I guess I do, or rather something to ask..."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I want to ask...why do you do it? Can you not help yourself or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you…," Mo Kul seemed to be choosing his words wisely now, "...stick your foot in your mouth like that?"

Jan Di frowned at him. "I don't mean to!" she protested, "It just happens!"

"I know, I know. It's OK." He stepped closer and patted her on the head like a puppy. "You're really so capable, Jan Di-ah. _I_ know that, but you don't always show that to others. You could do so well here if you just held your tongue a bit more."

"Well, I just don't do well in high-pressure situations," she muttered.

"High-pressure situations? You're a surgeon, for crying out loud," Mo Kyul chuckled.

"Yeah, well, surgery I can do. Talking to people without making a fool of myself, apparently, I can't."

"You're talking to me right now."

"Yeah, well, I've known you for years," she muttered.

Mo Kyul smiled and moved his hand from her head to her shoulder. "Well, it's over now, so try not to worry. Come on, let's get you some juice before surgery."

Jan Di gave him a tiny smile and nodded. "Thanks, Mo Kyul-ssi."

The pair walked off toward the vending machine as Dr. Yoon looked on with a mild curiosity.

* * *

After a can of juice and a pep talk from Mo Kyul, Jan Di felt a bit better and ready to approach the day with her typical can-do attitude. She checked on her post-op patients, who were thankfully all doing fine, and then headed to the OR. Outside the operating room, she and the other surgeons gathered in preparation for the appendectomy. Two orderlies had just wheeled the patient in, and a nurse was hooking up his IV while the anesthesiologist prepared her assistant to administer the general anesthesia.

Just when Jan Di was beginning to wonder where Dr. Yoon was, she got a text message from him on her work phone. He informed her that he was held up in a board meeting and was on his way. Then he asked her to prep the patient and begin general anesthesia. Jan Di wasn't sure how he'd gotten her number, not that it would be difficult to do so. She assumed he'd already gotten it from the chief or some nurse or personnel. She responded back to him, saying she would, and then she began instructing all staff on what she wanted them to do.

This leadership role wasn't altogether unfamiliar to Jan Di because after the last attending unexpectedly left and they were without one for a period of time, she had been given the task of temporary Chief of Surgery. It wasn't a job she'd asked for, but rather, one the other surgeons had volunteered her for. For some reason, many of the other surgeons looked at her as a kind of authority figure, a motherly figure, even though most were her age and some even a bit older. She supposed it was because she _was_ a mother, so maybe she gave off that maternal vibe. But more than that, the group respected her and tended to speak to her as if she was their leader. Many even came to her with their work and personal problems.

Most of the surgeons in the department were male and between 25 and 30. Yes, hers was certainly a male-dominated field, but Jan Di didn't care. She'd gone into surgery because she liked the mechanics of it as well as how straightforward it was; she liked the notion of finding a problem, evaluating the options, and fixing it. Of course, it wasn't always that simple. There were often complications, just like in life.

Jan Di got along well with the 'boys,' though she did have to keep them in line once in a while because they liked to tease. Occasionally, one or two of them would playfully come onto her, always with harmless words, never actions. Jan Di knew they were just messing around, but she still ensured they acted professional and like _gentlemen_. All it took was using her 'Eomma voice' and the guys knew she meant business. And that was a role she fell into naturally, keeping the guys in line. After all, she had a loving but rebellious younger brother and an appa who occasionally needed to be curtailed, in addition to her daughter.

For some reason, today, the guys were a little riled up, and after preparing the patient they were goofing around outside the OR.

"Listen up, guys!" Jan Di got their attention and beckoned them to gather around her. "You need to be on your best behavior when the new attending arrives."

"Yes, Eomma," they all answered in unison.

"I'm not kidding!" Jan Di placed her hands on her hips. "None of that. Dr. Yoon seems to be a very serious person."

They all nodded, but one cheeky intern kept the joke going, "Yes, Eomma. We promise to behave when _Appa_ gets here." Jan Di strode over and grabbed him roughly by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"This is no time for your jokes, Hyun Shik." She held the intern by the ear and demanded, "Now, who am I?"

"Dr. Geum," the young man responded automatically.

"And who am I **not**?"

"...Eomma."

"And the new attending is…?"

"Yoon Seonsaengnim."

"And who is he _not_?"

"Appa…"

Feeling satisfied, Jan Di released him. "Very good." She grinned and gave him a playful smack to the cheek. "I do this for your own good, you know."

Hyun Shik nodded and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Eomma is happy." Jan Di chuckled to herself, for it wasn't the first time they'd all joked about this. "But until further notice I am Dr. Geum, right?"

They all nodded their agreement, and then Jan Di gave her usual words of encouragement, ending with, "Let's do this boys, hwaiting!" as she pumped a fighting fist. The other surgeons joined in.

It was then that Dr. Yoon strode up to the group. Jan Di turned when she noticed his approach, thankful that he hadn't caught the earlier conversation. She faced him completely while the other surgeons stood behind her as if Dr. Yoon was the wolf and they were the cornered sheep being guarded by the shepherdess. Glancing behind her, Jan Di wondered why the total 180. What was wrong with them? Sure, Dr. Yoon had a powerful reputation, and he didn't smile or talk much, or at all－she had yet to hear him speak－but he wasn't scary. Not a bit.

 _Cowards_ , Jan Di berated the other surgeons in her head, and she stepped forward to greet him properly.

"Hello, Yoon Seonsaengnim." She bowed, and he bowed back. He already knew who she was, so she introduced the rest of the surgical team, reminding herself mentally to use their real names and not her nicknames for them. Dr. Yoon gave a small bow to each one in turn. "Well, we've prepped the patient and administered general anesthesia," Jan Di went on to inform him after the introductions were done. "Who would you like to assist you today?"

Dr. Yoon didn't speak but instead folded his arms and surveyed the group of six. Only two or three were needed for the procedure, so the rest would be stuck on the 'bench,' in the gallery observing, and tension was palpable.

It was like picking teams for a sport in gym class—the uncertainty, the balance between giving the chooser a look that said you were capable and confident but not too eager… No one wanted to be left out, for the sake of pride, and because most surgeons always had this itch to cut, just to be doing something with their hands. It was what they were trained for. Even though a day without surgeries sounded great because it meant no injuries, no lives in danger, no table-deaths, for a surgeon it also impacted money and reputation.

It seemed such a cold, harsh reality, but life as a surgeon was tough. It wasn't just about the number of hours or the challenge of the work, but surgery was competitive. Every surgeon was out to prove him or herself, some being more ruthless about getting ahead than others, but reputation was certainly important. And a lot of that had to do with their stats. No physician ever wanted a patient to die, but for one to die on a surgeon's table was not only sad and disappointing but also potentially detrimental to the surgeon's career. Jan Di had even known of surgeons passing on risky surgeries for that very reason. The fewer table-deaths, the more skilled the surgeon was perceived, even if it had nothing to do with that.

Surgery was indeed like a sport. No one wants to watch a team that always loses the game, and certainly, no one wants to go to a surgeon who always loses their patients. It would be sad for the team with no fans because they stink, but the notion was more understandable in surgery—because it's life and death. It just couldn't be avoided: sometimes reputation mattered, the reputation of both the hospital and the surgeon. And the better the surgeon's reputation, the more surgeries they are assigned and the more money they make.

This was a good team here. Every one of them cared about their patients, Jan Di knew this, but some did more than others. In general, some surgeons were more detached; others were all about the patients－they went the extra mile－and the latter was the kind of surgeon Jan Di was. She didn't really care about the money. She simply wanted to make enough to provide for her daughter, and she could easily do that, as well as take care of her parents and brother when they needed some financial assistance. It was an immense weight off of her to not have medical school loans to pay back since it was paid by her wonderful benefactor, who she remained forever grateful and indebted to. That made daily life so much easier. Regardless, Jan Di did want to be perceived as skilled and to be offered more work because she enjoyed her job.

Dr. Yoon was quick to make his decision, and he pointed to two of her colleagues, one seasoned and the other newer. Then he pointed to her. She wasn't really surprised he'd chosen her because they were already scheduled to perform the surgery together, but then again, he could have changed his mind after her awkward interaction that morning.

 _He probably thinks I'm an idiot_ , she suddenly thought to herself. Shrugging this off as stupid and useless, she prepared to follow him into the OR, deciding that if he thought that then she would simply try to change his mind.

But Dr. Yoon didn't go right in. Instead, he sent the ones not chosen off to the gallery to watch, simply by pointing, and turned to face her. "Dr. Geum."

 _He speaks!_ "Yes, Seonsaengnim?" she asked.

"Make sure the team has thoroughly washed up and that the patient is ready. Ensure that the anesthesia has taken effect."

Jan Di nodded.

"I'll be back," he said. And just like that, he was gone.

"Where's he going?" the intern who was to assist asked.

"I have no idea," Jan Di replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dr. Yoon returned and walked into the brightly illuminated operating room. In full garb, Jan Di and the other two followed, and he beckoned them to his side at the operating table. She watched Dr. Yoon take about five seconds to evaluate the patient's status and check the monitors before picking up a scalpel off the nearby tray. Standing closest to him, Jan Di waited for Dr. Yoon to begin or give his instructions.

"Make the incision, Dr. Geum," Dr. Yoon commanded.

Jan Di nodded and took the scalpel from his gloved fingers. Holding it steady over the area, she prepared to cut, but she was feeling inexplicably nervous. Why was that? It wasn't as if she hadn't done this dozens of times, and it was a simple procedure, so why should she be nervous? And why was it suddenly so hot in here?

It didn't take her long to realize what it was—it was because she was being watched, watched like a hawk by the new attending surgeon. The slightest mistake and those discerning eyes would surely catch it... But somehow, that only motivated her to perform even better. In fact, she vowed to make this her best time ever, and he would have absolutely nothing to say about it.

"Dr. Geum...," Dr. Yoon calmly said when she didn't cut right away. "Make the incision, please."

Jan Di's brow furrowed; she felt embarrassed at having to be told twice, but this time she didn't hesitate. She positioned the scalpel and slid the blade through the soft skin of the abdominal wall, bypassing the muscles and forming a precise two-inch cut in the lower right side of the patient's abdomen.

"Good," was all Dr. Yoon said before stepping in to take her place. Jan Di inadvertently breathed a sigh of relief and smiled beneath her surgical mask as she took a step back. But that was so stupid. She was a good surgeon. Why had she doubted herself?

Dr. Yoon began separating the muscles of the abdominal wall, and he took a closer look inside. Meanwhile, Jan Di sidled up next to him again, preparing to assist. And this time, she was determined to keep her focus regardless of who was watching her. Dr. Yoon then asked one of her colleagues on his other side to tie off the appendix.

The surgery went as planned with Dr. Yoon giving small jobs to everyone but doing the main part himself. And Jan Di couldn't help but notice what an incredible surgeon he really was. Even though it was a simple procedure, his work was amazing, and she was eager to watch him perform a more complicated procedure. Namely, his hands were steadier than anyone she'd ever seen, and his long, thin fingers moved with the flow and precision of a musician. He removed the appendix with the ease of plucking a piece of fruit from a tree and then left it to her and the intern to close the patient up.

During that first surgery, when she wasn't doing anything, Jan Di had sporadically observed Dr. Yoon, and she noticed that he always watched the person doing the work very closely as if fully evaluating their technical skills and composure. And she wondered what he'd thought of her part. In her mind, she'd performed the incision just right. She'd been steady of hand, despite her nervousness, and she'd made the incision in the exact place, at just the right depth, and of course, without severing any muscle tissue. But it _was_ a very simple, common procedure, so it didn't really showcase her true skill. Besides, she'd hesitated… What must he think of that?

But Jan Di tried not to think of it as she headed into the scrub sink room.

Moments later, she found herself washing up side by side alone with Dr. Yoon. The others had quickly finished, discarded their attire, and were long gone, so it was just the two of them now. While she scrubbed her hands with soap, Jan Di glanced over at her new superior. He looked very focused upon the simple task of washing his hands, a task that was purely habit for her by now. Surprised, she watched him wash his hands a second time and then a third. He was more thorough than any surgeon she'd seen before.

Jan Di had already finished washing her hands, but Dr. Yoon hadn't. In fact, he was on either his fourth or fifth time; she'd lost count... Apparently, he was extremely strict about cleanliness or something… Not wanting to call attention to this, Jan Di pretended to finish up herself while trying not to look at him. Perhaps she should try to make conversation…

Before she could take that idea further, Dr. Yoon spoke. "If you're done, you can go," he said without looking at her.

 _Crap._ So, he had realized she was only continuing to wash her hands for his sake… She wasn't even sure why she'd done this; she supposed it was because she didn't want him to feel...what...embarrassed that she'd noticed this thing he had about cleanliness. But in an ironic twist, she'd ended up the one embarrassed. Hearing his icy words, she wondered if he was angry with her.

Jan Di immediately stopped pretending to rub her hands together, and she nodded, more to herself. She shut off the water and turned away. In the process, she squeezed her eyes shut. As she headed toward the door, she heard Dr. Yoon say, "I'll be back in ten minutes." She turned back around just in time to see him finish up; he then walked past her without another word and left first.

* * *

Dr. Yoon disappeared somewhere and was back precisely ten minutes later. He was dressed once more in his suit and lab coat. When he got close, Jan Di surmised that he'd taken a shower because he was looking fresh and smelling of soap. It seemed like he was going to walk right past her without a word, and since no one else was around, she thought to address the little incident while washing up. "Seonsaengnim!" she called out to him as he walked by.

Dr. Yoon stopped and turned to look at her over his shoulder. His face was solemn. He didn't look angry; he didn't look... _anything_. She squeezed her hands together in front of her. "About before...in the scrub room, I was just…"

It was then that his face twisted into a curious expression.

"I'm sorry for um…," How should she put it? "for...taking so long to…," she rambled.

And he looked directly at her. Maybe he felt pity for her lack of ability to speak to him properly, and he seemed to understand what she was getting at because he simply said, "Forget about it."

She lowered her head a bit. "Yes, Seonsaengnim."

"I have a meeting. I'll be back later," he said. And before she could finish blinking, he was gone.

Jan Di let out a small groan as she watched him walk down the hall. _And the spaz of the year award goes to_... _Geum Jan Di, why are you are so stupid?! Why are you acting this way around him?_

 _. . ._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, how was chapter one? So, I will tell you that Ji Hoo is going to be a very dynamic character in this, but that's all I'm going to say. I hope he's Ji Hoo-ish enough, but if he's OOC, it's because it's AU. He may become 'more Ji Hoo-like' later on._

 _ **BEWARE MY INFAMOUS TEASERS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE, TURN BACK NOW!**_

 _ **Teaser:**_ _Chapter Two: Collisions, Confrontations, and Creamy Candy Centers: Ji Hoo makes a special request of Jan Di. Jan Di and Ji Hoo operate on and try to help a young couple involved in a car accident. Jan Di wants to do more than save their lives and goes above and beyond for them. Will Ji Hoo get on board? Drs. Geum and Yoon disagree on a medical matter. Jan Di blurts out something embarrassing in front of her new boss, and Soo Yun encourages her mother to try and see the person inside of Ji Hoo._


	3. Collisions, Confrontations, Creamy

_A/N: Well, I'm a bit off my goal of three weeks, but close. Once again, I'm not a medical professional, so I apologize for any errors, but if you have a correction, please let me know. I do try to research content for my stories, and I hope my effort shows, but it's not going to be perfect. Also, I've been basing my Shinwha Hospital on Samsung Medical Center in Seoul, not completely, but some things, so if you're curious…_

 _jal jasseoyo_ : Did you sleep well?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to the BOF characters._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Collisions, Confrontations, and Creamy Candy Centers Part I**

After Dr. Yoon walked off on her, Jan Di let out a small sigh and headed to the doctors' lounge to catch up on her paperwork. Today hadn't gone as smoothly as she'd hoped, but it could be much worse.

Whenever she was having a bad day, Jan Di thought of Soo Yun and that instantly boosted her spirits. One very positive thing about Soo Yun was that she had an uncanny ability to find the good in any situation. So, what would Soo Yun say at a time like this? She would probably just say something like, 'Eomma, fighting!' or perhaps, 'You did good work!" Jan Di smiled. At least she would be going home to her daughter in less than 8 hours.

Not only that, but the day after tomorrow was her day off. It felt like a long time since she'd had a day off, and she planned to spend the entire day with Soo Yun doing all kinds of fun things. Holding onto these thoughts, Jan Di felt renewed determination, and picturing Soo Yun's face was enough to give her the strength to handle the frigid, robotic Dr. Yoon and anything else that might come her way. _Fighting, Geum Jan Di!_

This month, Jan Di was doing a 12-hour day rotation; she would work 6 days and then have a day off. The policy at Shinwha Medical Center for residents was a maximum of 80 hours per week, averaged over a month's time, including on-call hours and clinical paperwork, with no more than 24 hours of continuous clinical assignments. In some cases, residents chose to come into the hospital while off-duty in order to see a severely ill or unstable patient or in other extenuating circumstances, but those instances also counted toward the 80-hour average. This policy was very important so as to prevent burnout and fatigue and had been implemented after some mistakes were made due to tiredness. There were even some residents who quit because of excessive stress. To combat fatigue, residents were also provided with on-call 'nap' rooms and were encouraged to use those rooms as needed.

As she was finishing her paperwork, Jan Di got a message from Mo Kyul, asking if she'd eaten. When she responded that she hadn't, he invited her to join him for lunch. She replied that she would be there in ten, added her signature to a few documents, taking note that she would need to get Dr. Yoon's signature on a couple of them, and then she headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jan Di took her lunch and went to her usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Park Mo Kyul was already there. She greeted him and took a seat across from him. Right away, Jan Di dug into her lunch, capturing a piece of pickled radish between her chopsticks.

Mo Kyul watched her munch absentmindedly on the piece of radish. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hm?"

Just as she finished chewing the crispy vegetable, he poked her in the cheek with his index finger, but she barely seemed to register the touch.

"Honestly?" she finally answered, "I was thinking that Dr. Yoon must think I'm a lunatic..." Her words trailed off as her eyes wandered to the cafeteria ceiling.

"Not a lunatic, surely," was Mo Kyul's deadpan response.

With a sigh of dejection, Jan Di poked at her food with her chopsticks. She was suddenly reminded of Soo Yun, who always did the same when something was on her mind－either that, or when she didn't want to eat what was in front of her. Jan Di smiled a bit.

"From what I've seen and heard, he's the strange one," Mo Kyul said as he watched Jan Di silently play with her food.

"He's not strange." Jan Di looked up. "He's just…" And she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. _Different, maybe?_

"Why would he think that about you?" the pediatrician questioned further as he continued with his meal.

Jan Di sighed again and went on to tell Mo Kyul the about washing up with Dr. Yoon, and then she reminded him about the ordeal with Chief Lee that morning.

"Well, neither situation sounds as bad as you're making it out to be," he commented after she'd finished her stories.

"I hope you're right," Jan Di said, taking another bite. Incidentally, she wondered where Dr. Yoon was now or if he even ate. "Either way, I don't think I'm off to the best start with him," she moped.

Mo Kyul tapped her on the arm. "Don't worry so much about what he thinks. It's not like you to let something like this get you down. The Geum Jan Di I know is strong and resilient, and I'm sure she will soon show him just what she can do."

Jan Di smiled warmly at her friend. "Thanks, Mo Kyul-ssi."

That's what she'd been telling herself all day, that she would prove her worth to Dr. Yoon and keep her amazing job, but she wasn't exactly afraid of Dr. Yoon firing her. He seemed like a reasonable enough man, yet something else was weighing on her mind...

Suddenly, Jan Di pounded her fist lightly on the table. "You're absolutely right. I'll just show him what I can do." But she had also come to another conclusion; she'd decided that she was going to gain a true understanding of Dr. Yoon.

"So, what does the rest of your day look like?" Dr. Park asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, I have a cholecystectomy at 2, and then the rest of the day will be checking on post-op patients, some paperwork and the usual scut, unless any emergencies come in, and then I'm out of here at 8. How about you?"

"Well, I have a couple of consults...and I need to check on that premature newborn in the NICU. Oh, I forgot to tell you...I visited one of my favorite patients earlier during his chemotherapy."

Jan Di frowned. It was always so sad when Mo Kyul talked about the cancer kids, but she still really loved to visit them when she had time. There was one boy. in particular, who was very strong and funny. He was a great inspiration to her. "Was it Daeshim?"

"Mm," Mo Kyul nodded and took a swig of his bottled water.

"How's he doing?"

"His spirits are high, and he's strong, but it's going to be a long road ahead."

Sullenly, Jan Di nodded. She'd visited this child and others with Mo Kyul, and she honestly didn't know how her friend did what he did; it seemed so heartbreaking sometimes. But she knew that he loved kids and could often help them, so she was sure that it was a rewarding job for him. He'd make a good dad someday, Jan Di was sure of it.

Mo Kyul went back to his food. "So, how's Soo Yun-ah?" he asked after a few bites.

"She's great," and Jan Di grinned to herself. "Soo Yun may not be a crazed toddler running rampage anymore, but she still constantly keeps me on my toes. She's spirited; I guess that's the word for it, and I love that about her."

Mo Kyul chuckled. "She certainly is. Does she miss her oppa?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"She does! She asked about you just the other day." Jan Di and Mo Kyul exchanged a friendly smile, and then she heard a buzzing sound coming from his side. "Ahh," he groaned as he picked up his phone.

"Is everything okay?" She suddenly grew worried about Daeshim and the others.

"Yeah, I just have to go. Sorry, Jan Di-ah. Are you going to be OK?"

"Of course I will." She waved him off.

"OK, I'll stop by at the end of my shift to see you," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"OK, bye," she waved again, and Mo Kyul left.

* * *

Alone, Jan Di continued with her lunch in quiet contemplation until she got a message on her work phone that the chief wanted to see her as soon as she had the chance. _Omo!_

Her thoughts began to run amok...What could the chief possibly want? Was it about this morning? Was he actually going to fire her for her rudeness? Maybe he'd only reprimand her… Whatever it may be, she couldn't imagine it being a good thing, but she would be strong and face him.

Since she had a little time, Jan Di decided to just get it over with and go to see Chief Lee right away, so she headed to his office. Once welcomed inside, she bowed before the older gentleman, and he motioned for her to sit. She sat there quietly, with her hands folded in her lap.

"Dr. Geum. I'll get right down to it. I have a request to make of you."

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to take Dr. Yoon on a tour of the hospital?"

Jan Di blinked a few times. That was one of the last things she imagined he would say. "A tour, Chief?"

"Yes, I want you to show him everything and answer any questions he has." The Chief stroked his chin. "I'll be forthright with you, Dr. Geum. It was difficult to get Dr. Yoon to come to work here, and we want him to stay, so make him feel welcome. Can you do this?"

"Yes, Chief. But..may I ask...why me?" Ahhh, could she ever learn to shut her big mouth?!

The chief gave her a sardonic smile. "Why not you? Do you perhaps have better things to do, Dr. Geum?"

She assumed it was a subtle comment on her earlier behavior. _Yes, actually. There are always a thousand things to be done here..._ But she didn't say that. "No, not at all, sir."

"Good, because he asked for you, personally."

 _What?_ "Excuse me, sir, he did?"

"Yes." The Chief seemed to have stopped paying any attention and was looking over some paperwork on his desk. After a minute or so, he looked up. "Can you do it, then? When you both have the time, of course."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, don't let me down."

"Of course not, sir."

Chief Lee nodded. "You may go now." Jan Di bowed to the chief and left his office.

Meandering down the hall toward the OR, Jan Di mused on how strange it was that Dr. Yoon would ask for a tour from her. _Oh well_. At least she wasn't in trouble...

* * *

The next hour passed quickly, and once again, Jan Di was in surgery. She stood between a young intern and Dr. Yoon at the operating table.

Chung Ae was a promising surgical intern who Jan Di liked a lot. He was quiet, with a nice temperament and the occasional dry sense of humor. Dr. Yoon had given Chung Ae the task of inserting the cannula into the abdomen, and he pulled it off to perfection. Jan Di could tell that Dr. Yoon was impressed by him, and she could already see him becoming Dr. Yoon's protégé. She smiled at this. Chung Ae, who she liked to just call 'Cheonjae,' or 'Little Genius,' was a smart, hard-working kid, and she was glad Seonsaengnim had taken notice of that.

For the next part, Dr. Yoon asked Jan Di if she' done it before and then instructed her to place and run the laparoscope. As she did so, he basically looked over her shoulder, giving her the occasional instruction or one-word encouragement. Over. There. Yes. Right. Left. Good. It almost felt like a couple driving a car; the driver was simply trying to drive, but the passenger wanted to give directions…

"I got this, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di whispered while peering through the scope, but what she really wanted to say was 'Stop breathing down my neck. I know you're my boss and the greatest surgeon in the world, but I know what I'm doing.' She managed to bite her tongue, though. He was just doing his job, after all; he didn't know her or her skills yet. Fortunately, Dr. Yoon didn't make a big deal out of it, and he took a step to the side and watched the monitor closely, looking for gallstones.

"I don't see any stones," Jan Di said after thoroughly covering the area with the scope.

"Let's do a cholangiogram. They may be in the bile ducts," Dr. Yoon said, to which Jan Di nodded. "Dr. Geum, take it." She nodded again.

They performed the special x-ray and sure enough, Dr. Yoon was right. "There's one," he commented and immediately after, said, "There's another." And he started pointing out the stone fragmentation.

"How would you like to proceed, Dr. Yoon?" Jan Di asked. She knew there were two options they could go with.

But Ji Hoo turned it around on her. "How would _you_ proceed, Dr. Geum?"

Right away, Jan Di knew that it wasn't that he didn't know but that he was testing her, either because she'd smarted off earlier or because he just wanted to know what she knew. Jan Di believed that it was the latter because Dr. Yoon didn't seem to be the type to hold grudges－he was far too calm, emotionless, even. Nor did he seem to have that macho thing going on where he needed to look like a man with all the answers, even if that was how everyone saw him.

And Jan Di had had bosses like that in the past, ones who needed to look good, no matter what, even if it meant selling her down the river or taking credit for something she did. But she could already tell that Dr. Yoon wasn't like that. He seemed to only be concerned with doing fine work and helping the patient.

Dr. Yoon had already formulated his opinion－somehow, she could just tell from the way his forehead was set. Jan Di wasn't sure how he would respond to her idea because the method she was ready to suggest was a newer technique, but she went with her gut. "Well, since the stones are larger, and in this location, I think...we should use the SpyGlass so we can maneuver in four directions. We can have one channel for the optical probe, two irrigation channels, and one for the direct biopsy and for the laser probes to reach the bile ducts."

Dr. Yoon looked at her for several seconds without saying anything or even blinking. "Good, let's do it." And Jan Di smiled a bit beneath her mask.

* * *

The rest of the procedure went well, and again, Jan Di found herself scrubbing out with Dr. Yoon. Only this time she didn't plan on doing or saying anything stupid. Oddly, it was Dr. Yoon who spoke first. "You did well," he said.

Jan Di tried not to, but she smiled a bit; she wasn't used to being complimented by her superiors, after all. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim. You...you, too." _Ugh, how lame…_ She frowned at herself as she continued washing her hands. The very next moment, she felt Dr. Yoon's eyes on her, but she did her best not to look at him, and when she could be sure he'd stopped looking at her, she eased up a bit.

"I spoke with Chief Lee about you," he said out of the blue.

Jan Di stopped washing her hands and turned to look at him fully this time.

She knew her name had come up regarding the tour but not that he'd _spoken with_ the chief about her, and she wondered who had brought her up and how that conversation even began. She assumed it was a short, succinct conversation between those two men, but she found herself dying to know how it went, anyway.

Oh, to be a fly on that wall…

But she didn't ask any questions, simply said, "Oh."

"He said you're a decent surgeon," Ji Hoo answered her unspoken question without looking at her, for he was in the middle of his cleaning regime.

Jan Di had never heard Dr. Yoon talk this much, but she was more focused on what he'd said rather than how much. "Really?" It just came barrelling out of her mouth, and she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. _The chief thinks I'm good?! Well, decent, at least._

She wracked her brain, trying to remember when the chief had even seen her operate, and at last, she recalled…

It had been her first year, and she was assisting on an aortic dissection. It was only her fifth surgery－ever－and, not a procedure someone of her experience level should normally perform, but they were short-staffed, so the attending had thrown her in the deep end... She had been terrified.

Jan Di recalled the feel, that day, of touching a live human heart, but she was not just touching it; she was actually repairing it. And she wasn't doing something simple like suctioning the blood, she was doing the hardest part, the important part, the part that was life or death.

Jan Di thought her own heart would stop when the valve began to leak, but she didn't panic, and she and her team were able to replace it. Four hours later, fingers numb and barely able to stand, she finished. And when she looked up, Chief Lee was there in the gallery, his arms folded, watching. Thank goodness she'd been so focused that she hadn't noticed him there before, or she would have been exponentially more nervous.

"You're surprised?" Dr. Yoon commented after studying her face.

"Yes, I am, a bit."

"Do you lack confidence, Dr. Geum?"

 _Oh great, he'll probably take that as a sign of weakness…_ But Jan Di remained strong. "It's not that, Yoon Seonsaengnim. I guess it's just that, well...you don't always know how others perceive you."

Dr. Yoon gave a small nod. "That's true."

Yet, he'd only served to fill Jan Di's head with questions, such as: did the chief say anything else about her? And what had he asked about her in the first place?

She also really wanted to know what Dr. Yoon thought of her, himself. But none of those were appropriate questions to ask her new seonsaengnim, and she was surprised he'd even volunteered the information he had. So, she decided not to push him.

Jan Di finished washing up in silence and gave Dr. Yoon a bow, leaving him to finish at his own pace. In her mind, she believed that he appreciated that very small gesture, and his eyes seemed to verify that.

 _I'm learning, Seonsaengnim_ , she thought to herself.

She might not be perfect, but the one good thing about Geum Jan Di was that she never made the same mistake twice. She believed a person should learn from their experiences and definitely from their errors, and she always took hers to heart, hoping to assign some kind of meaning or purpose to those experiences in her life. The fact was that some of the worst, most painful experiences of Jan Di's life had made her the woman she was today, so she was grateful for them.

Before she exited, Jan Di had a thought and turned back. "Oh, by the way, Seonsaengnim, the Chief asked me to take you on a tour." She decided it best not to mention that she knew he had requested her, specifically. "When would you like to do that?"

Dr. Yoon paused to think. "I'm very busy today. Tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Seonsaengnim. Oh, and Seonsaengnim, I need…"

"The paperwork. Yes, I'll sign and leave it for you by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Jan Di bowed again and left the room, wondering how he'd known what she was going to say.

* * *

After Dr. Geum left, Ji Hoo finished washing up and headed to his consult. He was a heart and lungs specialist, so he was often brought in on difficult cases involving those organs. This particular one was an unexplained case of heart failure. The woman was young and healthy and had never had heart problems before, so her regular doctor was stumped. From what Ji Hoo had learned so far from her chart, he had some theories, but he needed to examine her further and possibly order some tests. He hoped to get the results quickly, though, so he could begin treatment right away.

Once finished with all that, he planned to sign Dr. Geum's paperwork and review the files for his new surgical team before going home. He'd been able to briefly observe them all in surgery, but he wanted to read more about them as well as continue to watch them in action.

* * *

The rest of the day went as planned for Jan Di, without any emergencies or unexpected complications‒an unusual thing for the hospital‒and before Jan Di knew it, her shift was over.

After changing into her street clothes, Jan Di stopped at the nurses' station to see Chan Mi. The young nurse informed her that Dr. Yoon had signed her paperwork. Jan Di nodded and bid her friend goodnight. Then she passed by the doctors' lounge, and she saw Dr. Yoon inside, seated alone on the couch. She hadn't seen him the rest of the day, so she assumed he'd been very busy.

Jan Di walked in and stood before Dr. Yoon, waiting an extra few seconds for him to look up. When he finally did glance up from the open folder on his lap that he'd been fixated on, she thanked him for signing her papers. He nodded to her.

"Seonsaengnim, aren't you going home?" she asked.

"Soon," he said, returning to peruse the chart.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" She thought she should ask because she figured he must be swamped with work if he was still here. And it wasn't like the attendings to stay so late; they usually just dumped work on someone else.

He looked up at her.

"You know, so you can go home sooner…" She, herself, had hoped to get home to Soo Yun before she fell asleep, but that was unlikely tonight, so she might as well help Dr. Yoon out if needed.

"No," he responded plainly, going back to his work.

"OK." Jan Di stared down at her feet for a moment, causing Dr. Yoon to look up again. "Was there anything else?"

Jan Di shook her head and put on a smile. "No. Good night, Seonsaengnim." And she bowed before him. _I'm trying here, Seonsaengnim…_

He simply nodded and went back to the chart, and Jan Di walked toward the doorway. As she exited, Ji Hoo looked up a final time. He watched her leave before going back to his task.

* * *

Jan Di finally made it home to her apartment; it was nearly nine. She released a sigh as she entered and greeted her mother, who had been babysitting Soo Yun for the evening.

"Tough day?" Gong Joo asked.

"Not...really." Jan Di didn't know how to describe her day, anyway, and she felt too mentally wiped to deal with the questions her mother might pepper her with if she brought up the new attending. So, rather than going into it, she only asked if Soo Yun was in bed. Gong Ju confirmed this and then asked if Jan Di had eaten, but her mother didn't wait for an answer before heading to the kitchen. The older, curly-haired woman began pulling leftover containers out of the fridge.

Jan Di didn't complain when her mother began preparing dinner for her, and she didn't bother to offer her help because the one time she'd tried, her mother had just smacked her hand away and told her to sit down.

 _I really appreciate you, Eomma,_ Jan Di thought to herself.

While Gong Joo warmed up the leftovers, Jan Di asked about Soo Yun's and her day, and Gong Joo updated her on the happenings. The elder woman prattled on about basic things, like how Soo Yun had done all her homework and how she'd tried to help her, but things had changed so much since she was in school. Then she informed Jan Di that she'd forced her granddaughter to eat all her vegetables at dinner while placing a few small, white bowls before her own daughter.

Groggily, Jan Di muttered, "Eomma, you're the best. Thanks for watching Soo Yun and for dinner, but you should go home to Appa now."

Gong Ju nodded. "Alright, well goodnight, Jan Di-ah."

"Goodnight, Eomma."

Jan Di's mother left the apartment and headed to her own, which was a few units down on the same floor of the building.

After her mother left, Jan Di finished her meal and washed the bowls. Then she went to peek in on Soo Yun. She crept into the room and leaned down, kissing the small girl on the forehead. She tucked the covers tighter around Soo Yun and readied for bed, herself. She showered quickly, dressed in her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face, and finally made it to her own bedroom, which was next door to her daughter's. Jan Di flipped off the light switch in the hall with her left hand, as her right hand was a bit tingly, and she mentally berated herself for not doing more hand exercises to strengthen it. At long last, she collapsed onto her bed.

Lacking the energy to venture underneath, Jan Di stayed atop the covers. Even though today was a relatively easy day, she felt exhausted. Her body was, at least, yet her mind was completely active. And she just lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling.

Eventually, she closed her eyes and attempted to quiet her thoughts, but just as they seemed to be settling down, she heard the sound of the door creaking, followed seconds later by soft footsteps. Jan Di's eyes opened, and when she turned her head, she saw Soo Yun standing beside the bed in her nightgown, holding her traditional-attired princess doll.

"Geum Soo Yun, what are you doing up?" Jan Di scolded.

"I woke up, and I wanted to check and see if you were home. I'm sorry to wake you, Eomma. I tried to be quiet; I really did." Soo Yun looked upset; she always got that way when she thought she'd woken her mom.

"It's OK. You didn't wake me, Baby."

Soo Yun let out a sigh of relief and hugged her doll. "Eomma…?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

"What's wrong, Little Flower? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I just missed you, and I want to sleep by you tonight. Can I?"

With a smile and a nod, Jan Di scooted over and patted the spot beside her. Soo Yun climbed into the bed and cuddled up against her mother's side, and Jan Di wrapped her arms around her.

"So, how was school today, Soo Yun ah?"

"It was good, Eomma. Chu Seonsaengnim was helping me with my reading. We read a harder book, and it was really funny…at first...," and Soo Yun prattled on about a group of barnyard animals. "But then it got really sad, and I was starting to cry, but it ended up having a happy ending."

Jan Di nodded. "That's nice, Soo Yun."

"How was work, Eomma?" the young girl asked amidst a yawn.

She sounded so grown-up the way she said it, but Jan Di wasn't surprised by this. Eyes half-closed, she responded, "It was tiring, Baby, but interesting..."

"Interesting, Eomma?"

"Mm."

Soo Yun was very inquisitive and always asked intelligent questions, oftentimes quite mature questions. When Soo Yun was younger, Jan Di had tried to keep her answers to her daughter's questions basic, particularly the ones about her work or other sensitive areas. Jan Di always wanted to be honest with her daughter, but she also wanted to preserve her innocence, so she would give few details about her job, saying things like, 'It was a good day, and we helped some people,' or 'today was not such a good day. We had to say goodbye to someone.' Soo Yun understood death because she had experienced the loss of a pet before, and Jan Di suspected that her daughter knew far more about the world than she let on, but Jan Di realized that she still sugar-coated her answers sometimes. There was a finesse to that, and she supposed it was a mother thing and also a doctor thing－the ability to say something without really saying anything at all.

"Tell me about your day, Eomma. Please?"

Jan Di couldn't resist that face sometimes, so she indulged. "Well, Eomma was able to help all her patients today."

"That's so good, Eomma," Soo Yun happily chirped.

Yes," Jan Di replied, shutting her eyes for just a moment. "Oh, and Eomma has a new boss..."

"A new boss, Eomma? A man or woman?" Soo Yun directly asked.

"A man."

"What's Eomma's boss like?"

Jan Di pictured Dr. Yoon in her head. _He's very clean_ , was the first thing that popped into her head, but that wasn't really what she focused on most about him.

"Well," Jan Di opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, pondering how best to describe Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. It was a much more difficult question than she would've anticipated. "Eomma's new boss is...very smart and talented and…" Yes, he was certainly skilled and knowledgeable, as well as distinguished, and even though he didn't talk much, he seemed to be eloquent with a pleasant-sounding voice. She imagined he would make a good public speaker, though he'd surely hate that.

Before Jan Di could go on with his list of attributes, Soo Yun cut in. "Is he nice, Eomma?"

Yet another tough-to-answer question. Jan Di smiled a bit as she ran her fingers through Soo Yun's long tresses. "I'm sure he must be, Soo Yun-ah. He's a doctor, after all, and a doctor must be kind and care about others…" That was usually the case, anyway, but Jan Di had known some doctors that didn't exemplify that at all.

"...except, Eomma doesn't really know him yet… He hasn't shown Eomma what he's really like...and I think...he may not want people to know that, at least not until he knows them better..." That was what Jan Di had surmised anyway.

"Oh," Soo Yun mumbled.

"He's very...serious...and not always...friendly, exactly. But not mean, either."

Soo Yun poked out her lip at her mother's contradictory statement. "Do you want to be his friend, Eomma?"

Jan Di pressed her lips together and pondered this. Leave it to Soo Yun to always be direct. "Well, I don't know… He's Eomma's boss, so it's not really necessary for us to be friends, but I think...maybe...I might like to be his friend, Soo Yun. Yes," she decided, "if he wants to, Eomma would be his friend."

Soo Yun seemed satisfied with her mother's answer, but almost immediately, she grew pensive. And Jan Di could tell because her eyes always got wider when she was contemplating something deeply. "You know what I think, Eomma?"

"What's that, Baby?"

"I think that Eomma's boss must be like those candies I like; you know the ones, Eomma? They are hard on the outside but soft and creamy on the inside."

Jan Di felt a grin spreading across her face as she got Soo Yun's meaning. Her daughter never ceased to amaze her. "Yes, I know the ones. You think Eomma's boss is like those candies, huh?"

Soo Yun nodded emphatically. "Yes, Eomma."

Jan Di understood the comparison, but she wanted to hear her daughter's explanation, anyway. "How so, Soo Yun?" she asked.

"Well, remember how I didn't think I would like those candies at first, and I was afraid to try them because...they were so hard?" Soo Yun prattled on without stopping for breath, "but when I bit into one for the first time, it was so creamy and good…"

Jan Di chuckled. "And now they are your favorites, right?"

"Yes, Eomma…," her voice trailed off, and Jan Di could see that Soo Yun was beginning to get tired. The girl yawned and snuggled in closer, but Jan Di wanted to hear the rest of her thoughts…

"I see your point, Soo Yun-ah. So, are you saying that Eomma should give her boss the chance to show her what's inside of him?"

Shutting her eyes, Soo Yun nodded. "Yes, Eomma," she said as if it was totally obvious.

Jan Di smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "OK, Soo Yun-ah. Thank you. Eomma will do that."

"Mmhm," Soo Yun cooed as she nestled in. They lie there quietly together for a few minutes, but just when Jan Di thought she was asleep, her daughter's honey eyes sprung open as if she'd just had a thought that absolutely needed to be expressed, which happened quite often. "What does Eomma's boss look like?" Soo Yun asked, getting her second wind.

Jan Di paused for a second. "Well, everyone says he's really handsome…"

"What does Eomma say?"

Jan Di grinned at her daughter. She never let her get away with anything, and Jan Di stared up at the ceiling. "...Eomma thinks...that he is handsome, too."

"Daebak!"

Jan Di chuckled a bit at Soo Yun's reaction.

"So, is he handsome like Baekhyun or Ji Min, Eomma?"

Jan Di smiled and shook her head at the mention of two of Soo Yun's favorite pop stars. Her daughter didn't even try to hide the fact that she liked boys, and her tastes were varied. Sometimes she went for a cute, pretty boy, but sometimes she liked a more masculine look. Jan Di wasn't looking forward to the day when her little girl decided she wanted to date; she was sure the day would come much sooner than she hoped, but for now, Soo Yun just liked to admire the opposite sex. Soo Yun wasn't exactly the shy type, but she did get a bit shy around boys.

"Neither. I think Eomma's boss is his own kind of handsome."

"I see. Well, is he more handsome than Mo Kyul Oppa?"

"It's not nice to compare, Soo Yun-ah," Jan Di responded immediately.

"Sorry, Eomma."

"It's okay… Oh, and he has red hair."

"Red hair?! Really, Eomma?"

"Yes."

"Like, very red hair?"

"Yes, Soo Yun. Very red hair."

"Wau, I want to see him!" she exclaimed as if Dr. Yoon was some exotic animal at the zoo.

Jan Di chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Maybe you will someday, Little Flower, but for now, Eomma only wants you to see the things in your dreams."

"Okay, Eomma," Soo Yun murmured as she snuggled in again. She already had that droopy-eyed look, so she could be out cold any moment.

Jan Di held her daughter against her chest and took a moment to caress the soft skin of her cheek. Then she placed a hand on the back of Soo Yun's head and began running her fingers through the silky strands; this always lulled the both of them. "You are Eomma's whole world, you know that?" Jan Di whispered as her daughter drifted off to dreamland. Not long after, Jan Di fell asleep beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Jan Di left the apartment in a rush. She had forgotten to set her alarm when she fell asleep next to Soo Yun, and they'd woken late, so they were forced to rush through their normal routine, run to daycare, and afterward, Jan Di sprinted off to the bus stop.

By a stroke of luck, Jan Di made it to work on time, and after changing, she met up with Dr. Yoon at the surgery board.

Ji Hoo noticed her standing there in different colored scrubs than yesterday‒peach, a more feminine color, instead of blue‒and looking slightly winded. Cup of coffee in hand, he glanced her way but said nothing, only nodded to her.

In the spirit of following her daughter's advice and trying to make friends, Jan Di decided to make the first move. "Seonsaengnim, jal jasseoyo?"

With his eyes still focused on the whiteboard hanging from the wall, he replied, "Yes, and you?"

 _Wow, he asked me back…_ "Yes, I did sleep well." _A little too well_ , she thought, recalling how she almost didn't get up this morning.

"Good," he replied, and as if he felt the need to explain himself, he added, "It's important to be alert during surgery."

"Yes, very," Jan Di responded cheerfully.

So, he hadn't exactly asked out of concern for her welfare, or even out of politeness, but just out of concern for her performance…but that was OK. He was her boss and had no reason to be concerned for her personal well-being, only about how she did her job. Nevertheless, she appreciated that he'd asked.

Dr. Yoon studied the surgery schedule for several seconds longer, memorizing the entire thing, and then he turned slightly to get a better look at her.

He didn't speak but seemed to be studying the side of her head. Jan Di felt as though he was going to burn a hole in it.

"Do you like butterflies, Dr. Geum?" Dr. Yoon finally asked.

"Ehh?"

He pointed at her head, and she reached up to touch her hair, feeling around until she grazed the small hair clip that she'd placed in it that day to hold her hair back. When she pulled it out to look at it, she noticed that she'd taken Soo Yun's rainbow-colored butterfly clip this morning instead of her plain black one. _Oh._

Jan Di decided to simply laugh off her mistake. "Oh, well, not especially," she said, fingering the wings of the clip as she looked down at it. "I just grabbed this by mistake this morning."

Dr. Yoon pressed his lips together and nodded, not asking any further questions, and he turned back to the whiteboard.

A few seconds of silence passed, and Jan Di cleared her throat. "Um, Seonsaengnim, I see that neither of us is scheduled for surgery for a couple of hours, so about the tour…?" She was about to suggest that they do it after her post-op rounds if he didn't have anything that he needed to do, but he suddenly suggested, "Let's do it now."

"Now?"

"Yes, I have some time now. And you?"

"Well, we can do it now if you don't mind accompanying me on my post-op rounds."

He agreed.

"Alright," Jan Di thought for a moment about where to take him first. Upon deciding, she turned to her left and beckoned him. "Follow me, please, Seonsaengnim."

* * *

Dr. Yoon walked behind her at first, and she took a deep breath out of his sight. There was no need to feel nervous about this; it was just a simple tour, but it was these uncomfortable silences, when she didn't know what he was thinking, that unnerved her. Glancing back, sporadically, at him over her shoulder, Jan Di began to slow down so he could catch up. It didn't take much for him to do so, for his legs were long, and he began walking next to her.

They walked side-by-side until Jan Di stopped at the nurse's station. Chan Mi was there typing some information into the computer. Standing up when she saw them, the nurse smiled at Jan Di and bowed to Dr. Yoon.

"Well, this is the nurses' station, as you know, Seonsaengnim. And I believe you met Nurse Jung Chan Mi yesterday. She's acting as Head Nurse right now because the head nurse is out on maternity leave."

Ji Hoo nodded and gave Chan Mi a short bow. She lowered her eyes and shyly smiled at him and then clammed up completely.

 _It's not like her to be so quiet_ , thought an amused Jan Di. She shot Chan Mi a little smirk as the younger woman handed her charts to her. Jan Di gathered them up in her arms and said, "Alright, Seonsaegnim, shall we move on?" Ji Hoo nodded.

"Oh, by the way, the nurses are very good here, and they'll help you with whatever you need, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di added as they walked away.

They made their way down the hall of the third floor, and Jan Di decided to fully get into the role of tour guide. "So, here we are at Shinwha University Hospital." Dr. Yoon cocked his head as if amused, but he didn't smile. "Shinwha University Hospital is an international teaching hospital and first-rate trauma center," Jan Di continued. "It is over 200,000 square meters with 20 floors and 40 departments, including 10 specialty centers." Jan Di was proud to know this information about her place of work and to _finally_ put what she'd memorized to use. "We have 120 specialty clinics and 1,306 beds."

"1,316," Ji Hoo corrected.

"Excuse me?" she turned to look at him.

"It's 1,316 now," he repeated. "Ten more were added this year."

She simply stared at him.

"I know all about this place, Dr. Geum. You see, I know the owner."

"Oh." _Well, good for you_ … "Then why do you need a tour?" she blurted out, sticking her foot in her mouth yet again.

"Well, I've never been here before." He tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Trust me, Dr. Geum, I don't like wasting others' time or my own."

"Oh."

"Shall we go?" Dr. Yoon suggested. Jan Di took a second to roll her eyes out of his sight, and they were on their way again.

* * *

The tour continued with Dr. Geum pointing out the rooms typically reserved for recovering surgical inpatients, but it was going slower than it could because she was checking in on patients‒necessary detours‒and also, patients and staff were stopping her in the halls to chat. Ji Hoo noticed that Dr. Geum kept these conversations brief but was very friendly, asking them minuscule details about their lives, such as: 'Is your cough better? Did you drink that tea I told you about? and 'How is your son? Is he eager to start college?' She would exclaim things like, 'You got engaged, wow! And 'Tell me all about it later!'

It seemed like a lot of extra information to keep in one's brain, and it was clear that Dr. Geum was beloved by those around her because barely a person passed in the hall who didn't know her and express joy at seeing her face. He'd never seen something quite like it before…

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo passed by another patient room, and a middle-aged man waved emphatically to them from his bed. "Seonsaengnim, do you mind?" Jan Di asked. Ji Hoo shook his head, and they walked into the room. "I just want to check his surgical site."

As soon as they stepped inside, the man announced loudly, "Well, if it isn't my favorite doctor, Dr. Geum!"

Jan Di smiled and went to the patient's bedside while Ji Hoo followed, a step or two behind. "And here is my favorite patient, but shh, don't tell the others," she held a finger to her lips, which shimmered faintly with plain chapstick.

"My lips are sealed. Oh, but you must say that to all the handsome men you treat," the patient chuckled.

"Oh, no, I don't. Really," Jan Di said with a smile.

While they chatted, Ji Hoo picked up the patient's chart and studied it. After he'd taken in all the vital information, he placed it back in the tray on the edge of the bed. At that moment, he met the patient's eyes. The man squinted over at him, almost suspiciously, and turned back to Dr. Geum. "And who's this guy?" the patient asked, tapping Dr. Geum on the arm. "Should I be jealous?"

Dr. Geum laughed and said, "No, this is my seonsaengnim. He's our new Chief of Surgery, Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo," and she presented the two to one another. Ji Hoo moved a bit closer to his bedside, and Mr. Kwon reached out his hand.

Jan Di was watching Dr. Yoon closely the entire time, and before their hands could touch, she placed a hand on Mr. Kwon's arm. Ji Hoo and Jan Di's eyes met, and he looked at her curiously. She gave him a thin smile and turned back to the patient, who seemed rather confused by what had just happened. "Now, Mr. Kwon, you shouldn't be exerting yourself. You just rest."

"My doctor worries too much about me," the patient said proudly, directing his words at Ji Hoo.

"It's true. How _are_ you feeling, Mr. Kwon?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, sugar," the friendly man said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Any discomfort in your abdomen? Nausea?"

"No, just my neck. Actually, I could use another pillow, if you don't mind."

"Oh," Jan Di glanced around the room looking for one, but there didn't seem to be any. "I'll take care of that, Mr. Kwon, and if you need anything else while I'm away, you know that you can just hit this button." She showed him the call button once more.

"I've been pushing it for a few minutes, but no one came." Mr. Kwon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Jan Di sincerely apologized. "I will get one for you in just a minute, but first, I need to check your incision, okay?" She made her way over to his right side, and Dr. Yoon followed.

"I see Dr. Geum took out your appendix, Mr. Kwon," Ji Hoo spoke. It was rather uncommon at the patient's age but not unheard of.

"Yes," the man confirmed and pulled back his blanket for Dr. Geum. "I'm sure she did a beautiful job, too. She's an artist with the scalpel."

"Oh no, I'm not really, Mr. Kwon," Jan Di replied as the patient lifted his gown a bit to let her examine the site. "Dr. Yoon here is actually much better than me."

Mr. Kwon waved his hand as if he didn't believe it while Ji Hoo looked on from behind Jan Di.

"Hmm, looks good, Mr. Kwon." Dr. Geum smiled brightly, and the patient returned it.

"Well, of course. You did it, after all," Mr. Kwon said, and they shared a laugh.

Ji Hoo then asked if he could also take a look, and the patient agreed. He bent slightly and examined with his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jan Di left the room and went to a linen closet. She returned holding a pillow.

"Isn't this the nurse's job?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Well, technically, yes, but we are a little short-staffed right now, and Chan Mi is handling a lot of things, so she probably couldn't get to him yet. Again, I'm sorry for that," she directed the last part at Mr. Kwon.

"No worries, dear."

Jan Di returned to Mr. Kwon's bedside; she placed a hand on his back and began to raise him. He leaned forward a bit while she instructed him to take it slowly, and she placed the pillow behind his head. He thanked her.

"You're welcome." Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. "Did the surgical site look okay, Seonsaengnim?" she asked sincerely, without even a hint of annoyance over him double-checking.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Well, you rest up, Mr. Kwon, and I'll be back to check on you later."

"I will. Thank you." The doctors turned to leave, but before they got out the door, the patient spoke again. "Oh, by the way, Dr. Geum, I hope _this one_ behaves himself around you." He motioned to Ji Hoo. "Not like that other doctor..."

Jan Di gave an awkward laugh, knowing where Mr. Kwon was going with this but praying he wouldn't continue. No such luck. "You know the one I mean...he did a consult for me the last time I was in for my reconstructive surgery. He kept making those sleazy innuendos and inappropriate comments about you..."

Jan Di internally groaned. _How embarrassing_. She wanted to crawl into a hole… "Oh, him. Don't worry, Mr. Kwon. He's no longer here."

"Good. You know, if I wasn't in so much pain back then I would have gotten out of that bed and defended your honor!"

Jan Di smiled faintly. "I appreciate that, but there was no need, Mr. Kwon. I could handle him."

"Well...," Mr. Kwon glanced at Ji Hoo before focusing on Jan Di once more. "I know this one is handsome like that other doctor was, but don't you be taken in by that."

Jan Di felt her cheeks heating up a bit at being put on the spot like this, but she fought it. "Don't you worry, Mr. Kwon," she coolly replied. "I assure you that Dr. Yoon doesn't look at me that way, and he and I have a strictly professional relationship...and so it shall remain."

Jan Di wasn't sure why she'd added that last part, and she was rather mortified by the whole conversation, so she deliberately didn't look at Dr. Yoon. _What he must be thinking now!_ He must really believe she was crazy after all this talk…

Mr. Kwon, on the other hand, seemed satisfied, and he allowed them to leave his room.

* * *

Back in the hall, Jan Di trudged ahead of Dr. Yoon, purposely putting some space between them after what had just occurred. But he caught up. She glanced at him briefly, and it seemed like he had something to say. She found herself wondering what it was and if he would vocalize it.

"You have a good bedside manner, Dr. Geum," Dr. Yoon finally commented in an off-handed way.

"Oh. ...Thank you, Seonsaengnim."

"Perhaps a bit too friendly, but you make them happy."

Jan Di thinned her lips. "Well, it's not every doctor's philosophy, but I believe that when patients have a good experience in a hospital and are happy and feel supported that they heal faster." She went off talking about increased serotonin levels for a minute. "Basically, I believe that being friendly can go a long way." Jan Di gave Dr. Yoon a pointed look, suddenly realizing that she'd diverged into talking about him.

"I suppose," was all he said in response.

"What do you think, Seonsaengnim?" she found herself asking.

He paused for a moment while they continued walking down the hall. "Personally, I'd rather my patients see me as competent and heed my medical advice than like me."

Jan Di's lips parted a bit. Was he suggesting that she cared too much about her patients liking her? Did he not think her competent? Didn't he think both were possible?

As if he'd heard her thoughts‒or perhaps simply noticed her concerned expression‒he clarified, "That is not to say that you're not competent or that your way is wrong, Dr. Geum, just different. Your patients like and trust you, so they are more likely to listen to you because of that."

Jan Di wasn't quite sure how to take that remark, so she simply stayed quiet and repeated 'creamy candy center' in her head. It must be there somewhere; she'd wait for it to come out. And she carried on with the tour...

* * *

Next, Jan Di took Dr. Yoon through the ICU, past the ORs, which he'd already seen, and headed to Pediatrics (Peds). Drs. Geum and Yoon took the glass walkway between departments, but midway, Jan Di stopped to stare out the massive floor to ceiling glass windows. A bit surprised, Ji Hoo watched her.

"I just wanted you to see this view, Seonsaengnim. It's really amazing… Sometimes," she murmured wistfully, "when I'm stressed, I stop here and look out the windows." And Jan Di pointed outside. "You can see Namsan Mountain, and there's the tower. I went there a couple of times. And behind it, over there," she pointed again, "is Mount Bukhansan. You should like that mountain, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di said with a smile.

Ji Hoo was truly curious. "Why's that?"

"Because they call it 'the lungs of Seoul,'" she replied matter-of-factly.

He seemed a bit confused, so she explained, "You know...because you're a cardiothoracic surgeon..."

"Oh, right." He nodded, and she chuckled at her own bad joke that hadn't landed. Glancing away, she let out a little sigh. "Anyway, I've never been there, but I'd like to go someday and hike it. I'd really like to see the view at sunrise, but for now, I'm content with this view. It's actually better on the roof but still nice from here. And it gets really bright and warm during the spring and summer..."

She spoke so highly of it that Ji Hoo gave in and looked out the windows beside her, and he allowed Dr. Geum a moment to lean against the railing with that faroff, dreamy look on her face.

Once she seemed to have had her fill of the view, they continued on.

Upon arrival in the brightly painted Pediatrics wing, Jan Di glanced around the empty place. She found it odd that no one seemed to be at the front desk, so she went searching. When she heard a familiar voice, she followed it back to one of the exam rooms and beckoned Dr. Yoon to join.

Peeking inside, they could see a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired man in a lab coat standing in front of a young boy of about eight, who was seated on an examining table. "Now, I want to see you take your medicine this time," the doctor gently demanded, "You need to get stronger so that you can make the baseball team next month."

"I'm never going to make it anyway….," the boy muttered, looking away in dejection.

"Oh now, that's no way to talk. You need to have confidence! I know, for a fact, that this medicine will make you ten times stronger." The boy looked skeptical. "Would I lie to you? You want to be strong like me, right?" The thirty-year-old doctor showed his muscles to the boy. From behind him, Jan Di stifled a laugh.

The doctor turned to look when he heard the feminine sound; he smiled, and his eyes seemed to twinkle when he saw Jan Di. And then he turned back to the boy, but not before tossing Jan Di a wink.

"We have visitors, so don't make me look bad," the doctor whispered to the boy.

"Yes, Doctor." The boy nodded and popped the two red and blue pills into his mouth. Then he picked up the paper cup off his tray and took a drink.

"Good. Now, open up," the doctor said, folding his arms suspiciously.

"But I took them this time, Doctor," the boy protested.

"Alright, then show me. Say 'ah'" The boy immediately stuck his tongue out, and the pediatrician leaned forward, examining the inside of the boy's mouth thoroughly with his eyes. He also glanced inside the cup. "Alright, good. I'm proud of you, Dong Min-ah. Now, you definitely have a great shot at making the team!" The doctor patted the boy on the shoulder and turned around again.

"Jan Di-ah, what brings you here?" He gave her an incandescent smile, and then his eyes wandered over to the man at her side, the smile slowly fading.

Jan Di waved. "Good morning, Mo－Dr. Park." It sounded more professional to call him that in front of her boss, "I'm sorry to intrude－"

"You're not intruding, _Dr. Geum_ ," he goodnaturedly referred to her formally since she had done so with him. "You know you're always welcome." His grin was back in full force as he steadily moved closer to them.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, yet again, Jan Di gave only a faint smile to her friend before looking back at Dr. Yoon. "Um, Seonsaengnim, this is Dr. Park Mo Kyul, the Head of Pediatrics." She held her hand out toward Mo Kyul. "And Dr. Park, this is‒"

But Mo Kyul cut her off, "I know who he is." Wearing a grin, Mo Kyul nonchalantly approached until he was standing before them. "This must be the Dr. Yoon everyone is talking about."

Jan Di glanced up at Ji Hoo because she had a feeling that statement would make him uncomfortable. And she could tell from the look in his eyes that she was right.

When she turned back toward Mo Kyul, he was already reaching out to clap Dr. Yoon on the back. Jan Di noticed Dr. Yoon's body go completely rigid in preparation, and she cringed a bit.

Park Mo Kyul and Yoon Ji Hoo were two very different men, that much was clear. Even though she'd only just met Dr. Yoon and had known Mo Kyul for years, she knew this to be true. Mo Kyul thought nothing of friendly touches, a pat on the back, a hand to the shoulder...he did work with children, after all. Mo Kyul usually reserved his friendly touches for her or his patients, but he was a very social guy, so it wasn't unlike him to behave this way toward a new person.

Dr. Yoon, on the other hand, definitely valued his personal space...

Jan Di gave Mo Kyul a look, hoping he'd understand her, and it managed to stop his hand in mid-air. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Mo Kyul bowed instead of slapping the new doctor on the back and stuck his hand out instead.

Jan Di watched Dr. Yoon ultra-slowly raise his hand as if something catastrophic was about to happen, and then she stepped in, "Oh, Dr. Park!"

Distracted by her outburst, Mo Kyul dropped his hand. She chuckled a bit. "I'm...sorry to interrupt, but could you show us the new NICU? I'm really eager, and I'm sure Yoon Seonsaengnim would love to see it, too," she said.

Ji Hoo glimpsed Jan Di out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course," Mo Kyul said, and he led them to the new, state-of-the-art NICU, which was attached to the Pediatrics wing.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo left Peds shortly after. There was far too much in the hospital to show Dr. Yoon in a single day, Jan Di realized, but she would show him what she could before their surgery. She wasn't too concerned about it because, as he'd already said, he was familiar with the place.

The tour went well enough, but something had been on Jan Di's mind since they left Peds, so just prior to her surgery, she returned to the wing to speak with Mo Kyul.

When she found him, she got straight to the point. "I'm sorry about earlier, Mo Kyul-ssi."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well, for treating you so... _formally_ in front of Dr. Yoon."

"It's not a problem, but was there some reason you did?" He couldn't resist teasing her and added, "Are you ashamed of me, Geum Jan Di?"

"It's nothing like that," she said without missing a beat, "I was just trying to be professional, and I didn't want him to think…," She glanced down briefly.

"To think what?" He cocked a brow.

"That there is anything between us."

"But there is," Mo Kyul responded right away.

"What?"

"Well, we're _friends_...that's something, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why should that be an issue?"

"I'm not so worried about him thinking we're friends as him thinking we're...well, something more than that…"

"I see." He folded his arms tightly. "So, you _are_ ashamed of me. Am I really that bad?"

Jan Di gave him a little shove, knocking him temporarily off balance. "No, dummy, but you know how that sort of thing is perceived around here, and you know how people talk… Plus, Dr. Yoon seems to be very by-the-book, and I don't think he would approve."

"You seem very concerned about what he thinks, Jan Di-ah..."

"Of course I am. He's my boss."

"I know that, but..."

"I want him to respect me, Mo Kyul-ssi," she said, seriously.

Dr. Park nodded, even though he thought she was taking the whole thing too far.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that...I'll see you later, OK?" she said.

"OK, see you."

* * *

After leaving the pediatric unit, Jan Di felt a familiar buzz on her hip, and she snatched up her phone to take a look. The message read that an emergency was coming in. It was a motor vehicle collision, involving three victims who were all in serious condition, and all available surgeons needed to report to the first floor ER, stat.

This was a common occurrence. A patient would be brought in requiring emergency surgery, usually from a trauma or collision, a sudden cardiac arrest, or the like. Sometimes an intensive care patient's condition would worsen, and they would need to go into surgery to correct it, but this was rarer. Usually, it was the former cases. In these situations, an off-duty surgeon was sometimes called in, but definitely all those surgeons already on-duty would need to drop whatever they were doing to assist. Either way, these incidences would often result in a less critical, scheduled surgery being delayed‒and that was bound to happen today.

Elective and non-critical surgeries were scheduled in advance, and Jan Di liked those because she could properly prepare and know exactly what she needed to do. On the other hand, there were always emergencies…and that was when she needed to think quickly on her feet. There was no time to plan or evaluate, only to make fast decisions, to act. If a family member could be reached, they would consult the family member on the less critical options for the patient, but if the patient was dying, the surgeons would do whatever they could to keep them alive.

Jan Di took off running and made good time to the elevator. She saw that Dr. Yoon had arrived just ahead of her and had hit the button with a handkerchief he'd taken out of his pocket. Jan Di sidled up next to him, and they waited for the elevator. After a few seconds passed, she folded her arms. She grew increasingly impatient with each passing second the elevator doors didn't open. First, she tapped her fingers against her arm, and next, she began jiggling her leg.

"Ahh," she muttered, "this stupid elevator is always so slow!"

Ji Hoo glanced over at her.

She decided to wait two more seconds, but it didn't arrive. "Aish, a multi-billion won hospital and they can't keep the stupid elevator working! You better tell your friend to get on that, Seonsaengnim!" and with that, she was off like a shot.

Ji Hoo watched her sprint toward the stairs; she pushed open the door and was gone. Another second later, the elevator arrived, and he got in. Anxiously, he rode the elevator down, and when the doors finally opened on the first floor, he stepped off to...complete chaos...

* * *

The ambulance had just arrived; its siren was blaring outside the open doors, and one of the victims was crying and screaming as they were wheeled in by the paramedics. A couple surgeons had arrived ahead of him and were arguing over which victims were surgical and then over who was the most critical and would get the only open OR.

Ji Hoo prepared to rush over and get things under control, but then he saw a flash of peach scrubs, and Dr. Geum ran by him, her long, dark hair freely flowing behind her as she sprinted toward the hospital entrance. Immediately, she greeted the paramedics and started asking them questions about the victims‒about what happened and about their medical histories. She threw on some gloves, scanning their visual injuries while the paramedics checked vitals and one was intubated. The two surgeons with her seemed to only be hindering the process‒one was tapping her on the shoulder, telling her a bunch of things at once, and the other was trying to talk over her to the paramedics.

Ji Hoo jogged over to take a closer look, and he surveyed the scene, evaluating the victims in his head from behind the others. No one seemed to even register his presence, and just as he was about to step in, he heard Dr. Geum's voice loudly ring out. "EVERYBODY, QUIET!"

That shut everyone up immediately, and the room was suddenly so quiet you could practically hear a pin drop. Even the victims were only faintly whimpering now… And then Dr. Geum did something he didn't expect; she stood up on a chair in the waiting room. Ji Hoo stood back to see what she would do, ready to jump in if she struggled.

But Dr. Geum didn't falter, and she started pointing to the victims in turn. First, she pointed to the teenage female. "She's Victim 1." Next, she pointed to a teenage male. "He's Victim 2," and finally, to a middle-aged male. "And he's Victim 3. They are most critical in that order."

Ji Hoo agreed with her analysis of the situation, so he let her take it for the time being.

One of the surgeons started to protest her decision, but Dr. Geum raised her voice, cutting him off. "Lee, don't argue! She's Victim 1, and she'll go to OR 2 since it's free." She fixed the younger surgeon with a stare that convinced him right away, and he bowed his head in humility. "Yes, Dr. Geum. Sorry."

Dr. Geum then pointed at a second surgeon, a slightly older one. "Moon!" she called out to him.

Despite being her senior, he answered her respectfully, "Yes, Dr. Geum?"

"Victim 2 goes to Trauma III for now, but have them bump the tonsillectomy from OR 1 and put him in there."

"Yes, Dr. Geum."

A few more surgeons had arrived, and Dr. Geum had also called a couple nurses over to help control the bleeding. Jan Di finally hopped off her chair and began coolly throwing her hair into a bun as she asked more questions of the paramedics about what they'd done so far.

She wandered over to the older victim. "As for Victim 3, his injuries aren't surgical, so take him to the ICU to be treated, but make sure to fill them in thoroughly and have them notify us if anything surgical arises." She then instructed one of the nurses to accompany the newer paramedic and show him the way.

Since Dr. Geum seemed to have the situation well under control, Ji Hoo remained back and watched her just a moment longer. Her voice was completely different than before, having taken on a penetrating quality; her eyes were darker than before; she was not as doe-eyed right now, and overall, she was a completely different woman from before...

She was _so_ commanding.

With utter poise, Dr. Geum continued to calmly yet firmly dictate to each person exactly what to do and where to go. It was as if she'd done it a thousand times, and it was now just second-nature. And he was supposed to be teaching her something…

When she finally saw him, she called out to him. "Oh good, Seonsaengnim, you're here!"

Ji Hoo went to her side as if there was no other option. "Seonsaengnim, I need you in OR 2." He looked into her eyes, and it was then that her haze seemed to wear off because her eyes suddenly changed color and size. "Oh, right. Sorry." She turned to the paramedics and introduced him. "This is Dr. Yoon. Please heed his instructions." She took a step back and looked to Ji Hoo. "Seonsaengnim, it's all yours." She relinquished control to him, and he took over from there.

 *****To Be Continued*****

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, it didn't take me long to get into two-parters in this story, huh? Thoughts? Stick with me because it's only gonna get better... ;)_


	4. Collisions, Confrontations, CreamyII

_**A/N:**_ _It took a bit longer than planned to get this chapter out, but my excuses are that some things came up, and I've begun working on one of my original novels for National Novel Writer's Month (Nanowrimo). The contest/challenge is to write a 50,000-word novel in one month, so I am in the midst of that. This is not to say that the novel will be complete at that time, but at least I will have a rough draft. If this goes well, I plan to edit this novel and attempt to get it published, so wish me luck! I tell all of you this because the process may slow down my updates a bit, but I am going to try to keep up with them as best I can, as long as I am hitting my novel word count daily. And once November ends, I should be updating more frequently._

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Mly:_** _Glad you're enjoying it, and yes, there's a story behind the OCD handwashing/germophobia, but I won't be revealing that until a little later. Thank you!_

 ** _Gothika85:_** _Yes, I will definitely go more into Jan Di's past and Ji Hoo's, too. Yes, I hoped to show that Jan Di was strong and a good mother who raised her daughter well. Great observations and I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thank you so much for the support, and I really appreciate your long, detailed reviews. Thank you!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the original Boys Over Flowers characters. And consider this a constant disclaimer: I am not a medical professional, so please forgive any errors. Remember, I may take some artistic license and over-dramatize a situation for effect, but I will still try to keep it somewhat realistic and accurate._

 _**If I have any doctors or medical students in my reading audience (and I know at least a couple of you have told me that you are), please let me know if I make any major, obvious mistakes. And if any of you medical readers would like to help me out by being my medical consultant on this, that would be great! Please let me know by review or PM. I know you are very busy, as well, so I wouldn't take up much of your time, just perhaps ask you a few general questions that I had difficulty finding good answers to. This one is also a story that I may eventually turn into an original work of fiction, so I hope to get the medical stuff down well. Thanks a million!**_

 _We left off with Jan Di handling the emergency situation and Ji Hoo taking over…_

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** **Collisions, Confrontations, and Creamy Candy Centers Part II**

Dr. Yoon took over for her, and Jan Di immediately recognized how good he was under pressure. He was calm, decisive, and able to effectively multi-task. He immediately divided the surgical team up between the patients, sending each surgeon to one of the side-by-side ORs, either OR 1 or 2. From what Jan Di could tell, he was balancing out the teams between the stronger surgeons and the less experienced surgeons. He was doing well, but since he'd only observed them in surgery a couple times and had just gotten to know them, Jan Di offered her input. Speaking in a low voice, only to Dr. Yoon, she informed him that Moon Yoo Joon was planning to specialize in trauma and that Ok Chung Ae showed promise in neurosurgery.

"Thank you, Dr. Geum," Dr. Yoon said. And to Jan Di's mild surprise, he actually followed her advice, assigning Moon to the female patient with symptoms of severe trauma and Ok to the male patient with the neck injury.

Finally, Ji Hoo assigned himself to the most critical trauma patient, the 19-year-old female, and he turned to Jan Di. "Come with me," he said, and she followed without hesitation.

Inside OR 2, the teenage girl, who had been screaming moments ago, was lying calmly on the table, staring up at the ceiling as if she were on her back in a field of grass. She had a large bandage along the right side of her face. She had to be in pain but didn't act like it; she was clearly in shock.

While two nurses stabilized the patient and the surgical team prepped for surgery, Jan Di decided to talk to her. An intake assessment was always necessary, even with emergency surgeries, so Jan Di took on that role without being asked. She would try to get as much information as she could from the patient as quickly as possible.

The EMTs had provided the patient's name and emergency contact information upon arrival, so the girl's parents had already been notified. Right now, the nurses were monitoring her vitals, and Dr. Yoon had already instructed the anesthesiologist to prepare to administer anesthesia and tasked one of the surgical nurses with placing a central line once Dr. Geum completed a physical exam and questionnaire. He'd also preemptively requested a nurse to check the parents for their blood types when they arrived and ask them about giving a transfusion if needed.

"I'm Dr. Geum Jan Di," Jan Di introduced herself to the patient. "Can you tell me your name?"

Glossy-eyed, the girl slowly looked over at Jan Di as if she'd only just registered her presence. "What?"

Jan Di glanced at the girl's chart to confirm. "You are Kang Jina, right?"

"Oh. Yes."

"Well, Jina, I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

The girl nodded, and Jan Di asked about her medical history, including any medical conditions, allergies, and current medications. Although the patient appeared woozy, she was able to answer. "How are you feeling right now?" Jan Di asked.

"Okay...kinda dizzy..."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Um, my stomach." She started fidgeting with her left side and winced when she ran her finger over one part.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" Jan Di whispered to the girl. It needed to be asked, but she tried to make it less obvious to the men surrounding them.

"No...no way!" the girl exclaimed.

Jan Di gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry, but I need to be sure."

"Well, I'm telling the truth. My boyfriend and I haven't...," she lowered her voice to where only Dr. Geum could hear. "I've never...done... _that_."

Jan Di nodded. "Can I take a look?" she asked as she touched the hem of the patient's shirt. Jina nodded her permission. Jan Di lifted her shirt with a gloved hand and pressed lightly on the area.

Upon examination, the abdomen appeared a bit distended, and there was a deep purple discoloration just beneath her ribs on the left side. This wasn't unusual, given what the paramedics had said about how hard she must have impacted the car door, but it also pointed to internal bleeding. Jan Di had noticed signs of internal bleeding when she examined her upon arrival, which was the reason she'd deemed her the most critical patient.

As Jan Di felt around her stomach, she noticed a small shard of glass impaled in her left side, and she feared it could be close to penetrating the spleen. "Seonsaengnim, look here."

Ji Hoo had been speaking with the anesthesiologist when Jan Di waved him over. She showed him the bruised area with the piece of glass sticking out, and Ji Hoo nodded.

The patient was now complaining of being thirsty, and she looked clammy and was beginning to sweat, further signs of internal bleeding. Upon observation of the patient's state, Ji Hoo said firmly, "Dr. Geum, we need to begin." And he'd already given the order to begin administering anesthesia and to place the central line as soon as Dr. Geum verified that the patient didn't have any allergies and wasn't pregnant.

"Yes, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di said, and she turned back to the girl. "Jina, we've contacted your parents and they're on their way, but there's no time to wait." She didn't want to give too many details and frighten her more, but she needed to be honest and make her aware of the severity of the situation.

"I'm...I'm...scared," Jina said shakily.

"Don't be scared. You won't feel a thing, and you have a great team that will be operating on you. And this is Dr. Yoon," Jan Di motioned to her seonsaengnim. "He is the head of the department and one of the best surgeons in the country. You will be well taken care of."

"O-o-kay," the girl nodded.

"Now, you're going to fall asleep for a bit while we fix you up, and when you wake, you'll be in recovery and your parents should be here by then. It will seem like no time has passed at all."

Beginning to succumb to the anesthesia already, the patient only bobbed her head up and down in acknowledgment.

. . .

* * *

"Let's begin," Dr. Yoon said once he ensured the anesthesia had taken full effect. "We have a case of both blunt and penetrating abdominal trauma," he explained.

"Blunt _and_ penetrating, not so common," Yoo Joon remarked.

Dr. Yoon shook his head. "No, but it happens."

"That will complicate things," Jan Di interjected.

"Yes, but it's manageable if we work quickly," Ji Hoo replied.

Dr. Yoon began with the foreign object, the piece of glass lodged in the patient's side, and he secured it in place. It was small enough that he was able to remove it without fear of further internal damage, so he did so. And then he moved forward with the more difficult part. Extending his hand out to the surgical nurse on his right, he said, "Scalpel."

The nurse gave him the tool; he made the incision in the abdomen and began examining the internal cavity. Because there was no time for a scan, and due to the apparent bleeding, Dr. Yoon proceeded with an exploratory laparotomy. He informed the team he'd be doing this. As he looked around inside the patient, he commented, "I want to avoid a splenectomy, for obvious reasons."

And Jan Di knew what he meant; he was worried about infection.

Given their time constraints, Dr. Yoon was doing most of the work himself but was still delegating smaller tasks to his team. Standing across from Dr. Yoon, Jan Di eyed the cavity closely for any signs of additional tissue or organ damage, and he'd also tasked her and one other with controlling the internal bleeding. Yoo Joon had been assigned to flush out the cavity for them.

"Fortunately, the spleen has not ruptured, but that can easily occur, and so…," Ji Hoo didn't finish his thought and was now deep in concentration.

But Jan Di knew what the end of that sentence would be, and that was why he was taking on this very delicate task himself. She watched him carefully. His hand was, once again, steady and precise, and to top it off, he was fast‒amazingly fast, breaking-world-records kind of fast. In her experience, most surgeons were either one or the other, quick or careful, but Dr. Yoon was both.

Jan Di's job was suddenly becoming increasingly difficult as more blood began pooling in the area…

"Dr. Geum," Dr. Yoon said her name as if he knew something terrible was about to happen. He glanced up at the monitor, watching the steady blips, and then he looked back at her. Something in his eyes made her heart pound within her chest beneath surgical gown and scrubs, yet simultaneously calmed her. How contradictory.

And then came the blaring of the monitor, right on cue. It was as if he'd been preparing her for what was to come…

"Seonsaengnim, BP is dropping," Jan Di informed him as calmly as she could. Dr. Yoon simply nodded and began working faster.

"She's hemorrhaging," Jan Di said aloud as she and her partner tried to control the bleeding. Ji Hoo ordered for suction from the intern at his right, and Yoo Joon handed her more towels to stop the bleeding. All the while, Jan Di was managing to keep her composure and do her job, but in her head, she kept thinking: _This young girl is going to die_ …

"Dr. Moon, take my place," Dr. Yoon instructed, and he took Dr. Moon's place at Jan Di's side. "It's a minor tear in the spleen, Dr. Geum."

"Will we need to remove it, then?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, I should be able to save it."

Jan Di's eyes shot up to Dr. Yoon. It seemed risky, but he appeared confident. "Okay. What do you want me to do, Seonsaengnim?"

"I'm going to perform an arterial embolization. Are you familiar with it?"

"I've only seen it done once."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Please assist."

"Excuse me, Seonsaengnim, but why save the spleen?" the intern in the room, Dae Jung, chimed in. "Wouldn't it be better to just remove it?"

"Then the patient will be left with a compromised immune system. She'll be prone to infection and may even need to be on chronic antibiotics. I don't want her to live in fear of getting sick for the rest of her life," Ji Hoo responded.

Jan Di was shocked by the fervor in Dr. Yoon's words. She'd never heard him speak with any kind of emotion in his voice, but this was clearly important to him. It was now completely obvious to Jan Di that Dr. Yoon cared more than he let on...

The arterial embolization was delicate work, and during the procedure, Jan Di could feel herself sweating; a change of scrub top would definitely be required after this… Curiously, Dr. Yoon looked completely dry, not even a drop of sweat on his forehead.

This wasn't a procedure that was normally performed during an open surgery like this, so Dr. Yoon had to make some alterations. He and Jan Di inserted the plastic tube into the splenic artery together, in order to cut off the blood flow, while Yoo Joon injected the particulate material.

. . .

The surgery was a success.

As a team, they'd managed to stop the bleeding, and Dr. Yoon repaired the damaged spleen. When it was all over and Jina was stabilized, Jan Di inadvertently muttered, "Thank goodness!" aloud. Her eyes crinkled up, and she was smiling so wide she was sure it was visible through her mask. She caught Dr. Yoon's eye then, and though she couldn't tell what his mouth was doing, she felt that he was pleased, too. He gave her a short nod and turned to the rest of the team and did the same. Then he instructed Yoo Joon and Dae Jung to finish closing, and he left the room.

* * *

As she scrubbed out next to Dr. Yoon, Jan Di couldn't get over the relief that their patient had survived. After the stress of the difficult emergency surgery, Jan Di felt lighter, and unthinkingly, she let out a happy laugh.

Dr. Yoon glanced over. She could tell he wanted to ask about it but probably wouldn't, so she just said what she wanted to. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Yoon asked, turning his body slightly toward her.

"I said 'thank you,' Seonsaengnim," she repeated the words as she pulled her mask down, and her face was lit with a bright smile.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving her."

"It wasn't just me."

 _Humility in a superior, how nove_ l, Jan Di thought.

"Besides, why would you thank me for doing my job?"

Suddenly, Jan Di felt like an idiot. She'd shot off her mouth without thinking again, but she'd just been so happy about how it turned out. As for Dr. Yoon, he ran so hot and cold on her. Sometimes it _almost_ seemed like he was warming up, but other times he was that same robotic figure she first met. Jan Di decided to give him time. It had only been two days, after all, though somehow, it felt much longer...

"Well," Jan Di chuckled. "I guess what I meant to say is...I'm relieved."

He was studying her in that way she was becoming accustomed to.

"She's too young to die," Jan Di explained. "She has her whole life ahead of her… There are so many experiences she hasn't had yet; she could do anything and be anything she wants," Jan Di spoke wistfully, her eyes twinkling with an endearing innocence.

It was then that Dr. Yoon pulled his own mask down. His lips were set in stone, but she noticed a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. It was as if he wanted to smile, but his facial muscles weren't used to doing that. _Come on, Seonsaengnim, you can do it!_ She found herself chanting in her head.

Dr. Yoon didn't smile, though; instead, his face grew even more stern. "It's not over yet," he said.

And he was right. A successful surgery was only part of it; there was always the risk of infection, hemorrhage, a clot, and a whole host of other possible complications. But Dr. Yoon wasn't referring to Kang Jina.

"The male patient," he said.

 _Oh_. She'd been so relieved that the girl was alive that she'd temporarily forgotten about the guy…

There was never much time to celebrate a triumph in a hospital setting because it never failed that not long after, a new challenge came along to face. And it didn't always turn out as well. It was like running an endless series of marathons‒slow-going, exhausting, and as soon as you crossed that finish line, you were right back at the beginning.

Dr. Yoon finished washing up before her for the first time because Jan Di had frozen in place, and he went to stand near the glass of the adjoining operating room. Jan Di finally snapped back to life and went to his side.

The other team was performing surgery on the patient's spinal column, which was always a tricky area, but it seemed to be going smoothly. Dr. Geum and Dr. Yoon continued watching the procedure...

Not long after, Jan Di noticed that Dr. Yoon was glancing between the patient and the monitor. About two minutes later, he said, "I need to go in there," in a way that gave Jan Di the chills.

Rather than questioning him, she went for a pair of surgical gloves and a fresh gown, and she took them to him. He slid his dominant hand into the right glove in one fluid motion and then put the other on. He still had his cap on, and he pulled his mask back over his face. Then, to Jan Di's surprise, he held his arms out. She didn't hesitate for long and slipped the gown onto him, doing her best not to directly touch him.

"Seonsaengnim, how do you know something will go wrong?" she asked while carefully dressing him.

"Call it a hunch," was all he said.

 _Aish, always so mysterious…_

She got the gown on him just in time to hear the monitor blaring. He was right. They both moved quickly, and Jan Di opened the door to the scrub room for Ji Hoo; he walked through and she followed behind, and she hit the button to open the airtight door to OR 1. Then Jan Di quickly prepared herself for surgery, scrubbing in again and donning fresh garb. And she entered OR 1, holding her mask up. Dr. Yoon was in the middle of assisting Chung Ae with an issue with the dura.

It seemed to be one of those days when everything that could possibly go wrong did, and perhaps that was what Dr. Yoon had sensed… The first situation had turned out alright, though she hesitated to think that yet for fear of jinxing it. She only hoped that this second surgery was also a success.

"Seonsaengnim, do you need…?" Jan Di began, but she didn't have to finish. "No, thank you, Dr. Geum. I have enough hands. Please see to your patient."

Jan Di knew he was referring to the female patient they'd just operated on, and she _was_ eager to find out how Jina was doing and ensure that she was recovering well, but she was also worried for the male patient. She bowed to Dr. Yoon and managed to sneak a peek at the patient's chart‒his name was Han In-Su‒before exiting the operating room.

Outside the OR, Jan Di watched through the glass long enough to see her seonsaengnim stabilize the patient. Deciding to trust Dr. Yoon and do as she was told, she went to check on Jina.

* * *

Jan Di went to the nurses station to ask about the teenage girl, and Chan Mi handed her the chart, telling her the patient was in the ICU. She went to the young woman's room but stopped outside when she heard crying. She waited just a moment before giving a knock and entering.

As Jan Di entered, Jina looked up and frantically started wiping at her face. Jan Di picked up a box of tissues along the way, handed Jina one, and placed the box beside her bed.

"Hi, it's Dr. Geum. Do you remember me?"

The girl nodded.

Jan Di grabbed the chart off the end of Jina's bed and looked it over. "How are you feeling?"

Jina simply stared down at her hands and sniffled.

"Are you alright?" Jan Di asked.

Still looking down, she nodded.

"Your operation was a success. I want to keep you here for a couple days to recover, but so far everything looks great."

Jina remained silent.

"Your parents should be here any moment. Do you have any questions for me in the meantime?"

Jan Di noticed tears forming in Jina's eyes. "Please tell me if you're in some kind of pain. Can I help somehow?" Jan Di got closer and examined her visually.

Jina shook her head, but a few tears slipped down her face. "...What about my scars?" She pointed to her face. "I saw my face in the mirror in the bathroom, and I look really ugly…and then there's this one…" She lifted her shirt a bit, revealing the stitches in her abdomen. "I would get plastic surgery if I could afford to, but I can't. In-Su Oppa probably won't think I'm pretty anymore..."

"Of course he will. You look beautiful, and the scars will heal," Jan Di reassured. And Jina smiled faintly.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Jan Di asked, "In-Su is your boyfriend?"

"Mm," she nodded.

"How long have you been together?"

"Well, we've been dating for about three years, but really, we've been together since we were kids." She gazed wistfully at the ceiling.

Jan Di smiled. "So, you grew up together?"

"Yes, we've been friends for almost as long as I can remember. Even our parents are friends. And In-Su is...my first love. My one and only..."

Jan Di's eyes nearly misted, and she recalled her own first love and how intense that was…

"I told him I loved him first," Jina went on, "It was my first year of high school and his second."

"It must have been hard to confess."

"Yes, a little. I was nervous, but Sunbae‒Oppa‒told me he was really happy I did."

With a smile on her lips, Jan Di listened.

"I think he felt a little bad that I was the one to confess first, so he made a big display the next day."

"What did he do?" Jan Di asked.

"He…," Jina smiled, "announced in front of the whole school that he loved me. And he...read a poem that he wrote for me."

"Wau, that's so sweet of him, and it takes bravery to confess your feelings, especially in front of others."

"Yeah, I was really happy. Even though everyone was there, I didn't feel embarrassed. I just felt happy."

Jan Di placed a hand over Jina's. "Well, from the sounds of it, In-Su truly loves you, so I'm sure the scars won't matter to him."

"You're right. Thank you, Dr. Geum."

"Dr. Geum, about In-Su…," Jina began tentatively.

But Jan Di immediately changed the subject on her. "Jina, I'm sorry, but I need to send you down for a CT scan." She stood up from the bed. Jan Di felt bad, but she knew what Jina was going to ask, and she didn't have the answers. Even if she did, because they weren't family, she wasn't allowed to say anything.

Fortunately, Jina didn't ask anything further about her boyfriend; maybe she was afraid to. "A CT scan. What's that? She asked.

"A computed tomography scan. Basically, they'll put you in a big, white tube that looks like a tunnel, and you'll lie down while the machine takes pictures of your insides."

Jina's lips parted.

"Don't worry, though. It won't hurt, and I will be there with you. You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

Jina shook her head.

"Okay. Well, I need to check on a couple of patients, but I'll return and stay with you during the scan."

Jina fidgeted with her fingers. "Okay. Thanks, Doctor."

Jan Di nodded and placed a comforting hand on Jina's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

The girl nodded, and Jan Di left.

* * *

With a sigh, Jan Di left Jina's room, and she caught sight of Dr. Yoon emerging from surgery as she passed by the OR wing. She went to catch up to him to find out how the surgery went, but he was immediately accosted by a man and woman who had been seated near the doors, waiting. By the expectancy and anguish in their faces, particularly the woman's, she could only assume they were the parents of one of the motor vehicle collision victims. Jan Di watched Chan Mi rush over, and she started explaining something to Dr. Yoon, probably who the people were. When Jan Di overheard the woman ask about her baby girl, that confirmed that they must be Kang Jina's parents.

The parents were naturally freaked out. She could see their faces from a distance; the father's brow was furrowed with worry, and the mother was beside herself, teary-eyed and shaken. The husband put an arm around his wife, supporting her. It was a scenario that Jan Di had seen a number of times.

After watching the way he handled both surgeries (at least the beginning of the second), Jan Di had gained a greater respect for Dr. Yoon. He really was as incredible as they said. Even watching him speak with the parents now, despite only being able to see the back of him, she could tell how composed and professional he was. He stood tall with his hands at his sides, and though she couldn't quite hear what was being said, she assumed that Dr. Yoon was explaining that they'd had to perform emergency surgery on their daughter.

Jan Di approached the scene.

It was then that Jan Di saw the mother grab Dr. Yoon by the arms, shaking him a bit. She couldn't see her seonsaengnim's face, but she could just imagine how uncomfortable he must be right now. He maintained his composure, though, and he didn't pull away.

Yes, Dr. Yoon was an amazing surgeon, but he could be a bit more communicative. Jan Di could only imagine what he must have said to those parents. He had probably delivered all the pertinent medical facts before telling them whether their daughter was okay or not, and that's why the mother had shaken him. Her emotions had taken over. And Jan Di knew that if it was her daughter, she would be the same way; she would want to hear as quickly as possible if her child was okay and wouldn't care about the facts. If Dr. Yoon had been quicker to tell the parents that Jina was alive and well, rather than giving all the details, perhaps the mother wouldn't have broken down like that. But Jan Di could only speculate, and she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

As Jan Di moved closer to the group, the mother released her grip on Dr. Yoon, and then he must have explained that it was a success because the mother burst into tears‒happy ones. Beside her, the father was smiling in relief. The mother bowed a few times and hugged Dr. Yoon.

In that moment, Jan Di felt rather bad for not being closer to Dr. Yoon because if she had been, she could have stepped in and taken the hug for him so he wouldn't have to be touched. But that was silly. It certainly wasn't her job or place to look out for him like that, not that she wouldn't try to help him when she could.

Dr. Yoon told the parents something else, perhaps where their daughter was, and they turned and left. Then Jan Di approached him. It was clear that he saw her, but rather than going up to her, he went the other direction. She literally had to chase him down, and he walked faster than she'd realized. _It must be those long legs_ , she thought.

Jan Di finally caught up to Ji Hoo at the nurses station. He was standing there‒nonchalantly‒in his scrubs and lab coat, holding a chart and scribbling down what she assumed were tests to run. Standing back a ways, Jan Di tried to sneak a peek at what he was ordering, but he must have sensed this because he looked back at her. It wasn't like his treatment plan should be a secret‒they were on the same team, after all‒but Jan Di had already learned that Dr. Yoon was a private person and liked to do things on his own. He surely didn't appreciate her trying to look over his shoulder.

When he turned, Jan Di expected him to ask what she was doing or send her off to do something, but she spoke before he could. "How did the surgery go, Seonsaengnim?"

"As well as expected," he replied, still eyeing the chart.

What did that mean exactly?

"He survived then?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

Jan Di wanted to ask for more details and about his prognosis, but she got a better idea. "Why don't I deliver those to the lab tech for you, Seonsaengnim?" Not only did she want to see what Dr. Yoon planned to order‒it was clearly something related to the spinal cord, maybe an MRI‒but the lab tech owed her a favor, so maybe, just maybe, she could get him to push the results through faster for her. And if she offered to take the order herself, as a favor, perhaps Dr. Yoon would accept it.

No such luck.

"It's alright. I'll do it," he said.

 _Aish._ She almost suspected he was doing this on purpose to torture her, but no, Dr. Yoon wouldn't waste his time with such things. He seemed the type to always have a specific, professional reason for his actions.

 _Fine…_

"Oh, Seonsaengnim, I followed up with an order for a CT scan for the female patient from earlier, to be thorough, since she hit her head pretty hard in the collision." Jan Di hadn't really been looking for his approval but rather wanted to keep him informed, even though he wasn't extending her the same courtesy…

"Good call," he replied without looking up.

Jan Di put on a fake smile. "Alright, I think I'll go see her now. I told her I'd go with her to the scan."

Ji Hoo finally looked up and nodded. "She's your patient." And Jan Di bowed to him and left.

* * *

When Jan Di returned to Jina's room, she wasn't in her bed. Not wanting to waste time, she caught the first doctor she saw by the sleeve to ask about her. The seasoned ER doctor she'd grabbed said he would check and after doing so, told her that the patient had been taken to CT moments ago.

On one hand, Jan Di was glad they were on top of things today, but she didn't want to break her promise to Jina, so she rushed down to the CT scan room on the first floor.

When she got there, they were just about to slide Jina inside the machine. Jan Di went into the control room with the technologist and spoke over the intercom. "Jina, it's Dr. Geum. I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I'm here."

"Dr. Geum," the girl said in a reverberant voice. "I'm glad you're here."

Jan Di smiled. "Lie as still as you can, Jina. This will take about 15-20 minutes. I'll be here."

* * *

After the scan, the technologist sent the results off to the radiologist to interpret, and Jan Di took Jina back to her room in a wheelchair. When they arrived, Jina's parents weren't there, and Jan Di assumed they'd gone to get something to eat or drink, so she helped her into bed.

"Doctor?" Jina asked as Jan Di adjusted the blanket around her.

"Yes, Jina?"

"I can't stop thinking about In-Su...do you know anything about him?"

Jan Di sighed and sat down on the edge of Jina's bed. The girl began to tremble, her eyes moistening quickly. "Are you going to tell me bad news, Doctor? Please, if so, just say it." The girl balled her hands into fists on the bed.

"It's not that, Jina. It's just that…I can't say anything about him. It's against the rules and my oath as a doctor. I can only give medical information to family members."

"That's not fair!" Jina shouted. Jan Di simply sat there calmly. "Please, Dr. Geum, you have to tell me! I really need to know about my boyfriend," the girl trembled as she spoke, "is he...is he...okay?"

Jan Di pressed her lips together and met the wide, dark eyes that were glued on her. She took a breath and released it. "I can't say. I'm so sorry."

"Doctor, _please_!" A few tears escaped her eyes. "I thought you were my friend, too…"

Jan Di felt horrible.

"You have to at least tell me if he's alive!" Jina continued to plead. "Why can't you just tell me that?!" She choked out a few sobs.

Jan Di felt her stomach knot as she watched Jina practically work herself into a panic attack. She wanted so badly to reassure her, and she almost told her that no one they had operated on that day had died, but she could lose her license for breaking the privacy law. All she could do was stroke her arm.

"I'm really sorry." Jan Di stood from the bed, and not knowing what else to do, she left the room. Walking away, Jan Di squeezed her fists at her sides. _I hate this so much!_ And she went looking for Dr. Yoon.

* * *

After searching for Dr. Yoon for quite some time and becoming certain he'd vanished off the face of the earth, she finally found him on the second floor near the PT/OT department. She wasn't sure why he was there, but she ignored her curiosity and got straight to the point. "Dr. Yoon, I need to speak with you."

He started walking in the other direction, giving her a head tilt as if to beckon her to walk with him.

"It's about the two patients from this morning," Jan Di said, picking up her pace to walk at his side.

"What about them?"

"Well, I was wondering how the male patient is doing."

Ji Hoo glanced around the area. There were too many people in the hallway. "Dr. Geum, come with me," he said in a calm voice, beckoning her with a finger. She followed him, and he led her toward the door to a stairwell. He took out a cloth from his coat pocket and opened the door with it. Bidding Jan Di to go first, he followed. And then Ji Hoo opened a second door with the cloth, ushering her into an outdoor stairwell.

Jan Di wasn't sure what they were doing here, but she could only assume he wanted to continue the conversation somewhere private.

Dr. Yoon faced her. "You were asking about the male patient?"

"Yes."

"I'm running tests."

"I know that but for what? What's going on with him?"

Dr. Yoon squinted at her suspiciously. "You seem very eager to have this information."

"Of course. He's a patient, and I care about my patients."

"He's not your patient."

"Yes, but…" Jan Di sighed. Dr. Yoon just kept staring at her, so she admitted the full truth. "Okay, the female patient is asking about her boyfriend and his status…"

"You know you can't tell her."

"I know, but I just thought… There has to be something we can do," Jan Di clenched her fists at her sides. "I was thinking maybe we could try to get a release of information from the boyfriend, or possibly his parents could‒"

"Dr. Geum," Ji Hoo cut her off. "Even if we could tell her something, there's far too much that is still unknown. You don't want to get her hopes up."

 _Hopes up?_ Jan Di stared at him for a few seconds. "She just wants to know that he's alive. Can't we just‒"

"Let it go, Dr. Geum."

"But Seonsaengnim…"

"It's better to wait until I have all the information." With that, he turned away and pulled out the cloth, and he started to open the door to the stairwell.

"But Seonsaengnim, they're in love!" she shouted.

It was then that Jan Di noticed Dr. Yoon's body stiffen, and he slowly glanced back at her over his shoulder. "A lot of people are in love, Dr. Geum. That's not my concern or yours. We should only be concerned with their physical health."

There was that robotic creature coming out again, and just when she thought he actually had some compassion…

"Look, she just wants to know if he's okay. Can't we at least tell her that?" Jan Di begged. "...If it was someone you cared about, wouldn't you want to know?"

Dr. Yoon turned around fully, his face granite. "We can't pick and choose who to break the rules for. They're there for a reason. And if it was someone I cared about, I would want to have all the information."

"But she's suffering emotionally, Seonsaengnim! We can't let her be this way. Can't we just…?"

"It's not our job as physicians to heal emotions. You're too personally involved here, Dr. Geum, and it needs to end now. Don't force me to take you off the case."

Jan Di clenched her jaw but kept going, "But she needs to know something, Seonsaengnim!"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Dr. Geum, the test results are still out on the male patient, and he has yet to show any sensory response from the neck down. Do you really want to tell that young woman that her boyfriend may be permanently paralyzed?"

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. _What? So, that's it…_

"Don't say anything. And if _that_ is the case, Dr. Geum, I'll break the news."

Jan Di sullenly nodded, and Dr. Yoon turned to leave again.

"What happened to you to make you this way?" she asked.

Ji Hoo paused, but he didn't say a word, only exited through the doorway.

Once Dr. Yoon was gone, Jan Di grabbed onto the railing, leaned over, and screamed long and loud, "AHHHHHH! Yoon Seonsaengnim, you've worked here two days, and already, I want to kill you! Don't you have a heart inside that tin chest of yours?! And to think I thought you were different, to think I thought you actually cared!" She screamed again.

Grunting, Jan Di clutched at her hair, and she started taking short breaths to bring her respiration back down. "Geum Jan Di, calm yourself. He's just doing his job." She sighed. "Maybe I _am_ getting too attached here..."

When screaming her lungs out didn't quite get rid of her frustration, Jan Di decided not to dwell on it and to do something more active. She set her jaw determinedly and announced aloud, "Fine, Seonsaengnim, you do things your way, and I'll do things mine…"

* * *

After tending to a few matters, Ji Hoo stopped by the nurses station. He picked up the chart on his cardiac consult and looked it over. The young interim head nurse was watching him, though she was trying to make it appear as if she wasn't. When he looked over, she quickly turned her head away.

"Have you seen Doctor Geum?" he asked casually, returning his eyes to the chart.

"Oh, not for about fifteen minutes." He looked up in time to see Nurse Jung bow apologetically. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

Ji Hoo bowed back and walked away, taking the chart with him.

* * *

Jan Di returned to the hospital after actively working through her frustration. She was feeling better, though not completely. The physical activity had given her the chance to be alone with her thoughts, and she was now convinced that she must have been nuts. What had she been doing‒considering breaking confidentiality, asking her new seonsaengnim to break the rules, and then yelling and challenging him like that? She was extremely lucky he hadn't taken her off the case or worse… She really needed to keep her emotions and her temper in check.

Although her pride was a hindrance, Jan Di felt she should apologize to Dr. Yoon for her behavior. Not to mention, he was completely right about it. Her first instinct had been to label him cold-hearted, but that wasn't it. He'd merely been acting professionally. She, on the other hand, had been completely unprofessional and rude. And it wasn't that her seonsaengnim didn't care about the girl but that he couldn't say anything, and he didn't want to make false promises.

Jan Di made her way to the nurses station again. "Oh, Jan Di, Dr. Yoon was looking for you," Chan Mi told her.

 _Oh great. Did he decide to take me off the case, after all, or suspend me?_

Jan Di pushed the negative thoughts from her mind. "Thanks, Chan Mi. Do you know where he is?"

Chan Mi shook her head.

"That's alright, I'll find him."

* * *

Again, Jan Di went looking for Dr. Yoon in all the usual places, but he wasn't to be found. So, she decided to look in on her patient. On the way, she passed by the lab and noticed that the lab technician was there, analyzing a sample, so she stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Sang-Hun." She greeted the slightly younger lab technician.

He pushed up his glasses and turned to look at her. "Good afternoon, Dr. Geum."

"Sang-Hun, you know that favor you owe me…?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cashing it in."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Earlier, an order was sent for blood testing for a twenty-year-old male patient who underwent spinal surgery this morning...can you tell me anything about him?"

Sang-Hun placed a gloved finger in the air as if having an epiphany. "Oh yeah, I remember him! I think I can help you out...Let me see," the tech got up and searched through his messy stack of paperwork. Jan Di folded her arms while she waited. The kid was brilliant, but he really needed to get more organized. Finally, he found it. "Hmm, looks like Dr. Yoon ordered the typical tests in this case, total blood count, hemoglobin…he has an MRI listed in the chart, too."

Jan Di nodded. "Arasso. Do you know anything else?"

"Oh, I do know one more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"I was passing by the PT/OT department on my way to lunch, and I overheard Dr. Yoon talking with the head of the department… He had some foreign guy on speakerphone, maybe Swedish, an expert of some type..."

This was another reason Jan Di had wanted to visit Sang-Hun. He somehow managed to get all kinds of information on what was happening around the hospital without others knowing it. He seemed to slip in places where he didn't belong without being noticed; the kid could be a spy or a ninja! Normally, Jan Di wouldn't care about such things, but this situation was different.

"Yeah? Go on…," she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, encouraging him with her hand.

Sang-Hun continued, "Well, I didn't catch all of it, but they were talking about that patient. The guy on the phone was a specialist, and Dr. Yoon was consulting with him on some experimental therapies to help the patient regain full sensory and motor function."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dr. Yoon was all serious and determined about it, too, like…" The tech imitated Dr. Yoon. "He's going to move again. Make it happen."

Jan Di lips creased a bit. "Is that right?"

"Something like that. It was weird…," and Sang-Hun continued, "Dr. Yoon seems so emotionless, but at that moment, he got all intense. The head of the department looked almost terrified like he would work miracles just because Dr. Yoon said so. Funny thing is, Yoon never raised his voice or yelled. He was totally calm, but he had this _look_ in his eyes..."

Jan Di's smiled and shook her head. She could just picture that…

Seconds later, she snapped out of it. "Ya, how did you get all this information?" she exclaimed.

Sang-Hun gave her a devious grin. "I hid and eavesdropped."

"Aish, are you crazy?"

The tech just smirked, and Jan Di smiled and clapped him on the back. "Well, thanks, Sang-Hun-ah; that helps a lot, actually."

He nodded.

"One more thing, do you know where Dr. Yoon is now?" Jan Di asked. Clearly, she'd misjudged him before, and she definitely owed him an apology now. But how could she do so without giving away that she'd been nosy?

Sang Hun shrugged. "Probably with that patient, or maybe he's terrorizing someone else in the physical therapy department…"

"Yeah, maybe...," Jan Di muttered distractedly. "Thanks again." She gave him a bow and quickly left.

* * *

After being given the male patient's room number by Chan Mi, Jan Di went there, hoping to find Dr. Yoon. He wasn't there, of course‒he just kept disappearing‒but the patient was. The young man was sleeping in the bed and hooked up to an IV. An older man and woman were there with him, and she guessed they were his parents.

The older man stood when Jan Di entered, and Jan Di bowed to them. "Are you here with news about our son?" the weary-looking man asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on him. I'm Dr. Geum from the General Surgery department. Have you spoken with anyone from surgery yet?"

The teary-eyed woman, who was seated at her son's bedside, holding his hand, spoke, "Yes, Dr. Geum. That nice head of surgery was just here."

 _Nice? Is she really talking about Dr. Yoon?_

"He told us about the surgery...he said that our son's paralysis might be temporary but could...could...be permanent." The woman began to cry, and her husband went to her and put his arm around her.

"This Dr. Yoon told us about a therapy he's going to try on our son that might help him move again," the man finished for his wife.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, I can only say this, but I say it with complete certainty‒Dr. Yoon will do everything in his power to help your son." And Jan Di knew this to be true.

The man nodded and bowed to her.

Naturally still worried, the woman began prattling, "I just can't believe it...that accident...I'm sure it couldn't have been my son's fault…" She shook her head and wrung her hands. "...In-Su...he's such a smart, responsible young man, and his girlfriend was in the car with him. He told me he was going to pick her up for a date. He...he loves that girl so much and would never put her in danger. I know he'd drive extra carefully with her in the car."

Jan Di pulled up a seat next to them and listened as the mother reminisced about her son and his girlfriend...

"In-Su and Jina were always together, you know?" She smiled over at Jan Di. "Ever since the first day of kindergarten. So, obviously, my husband and I became friends with her parents, too. The kids went through that stage when girls find boys yucky and vice versa, but still, they always seemed to find a way to be next to each other. And In-Su was so always so thoughtful of Jina… When they told us they were going out, we were so happy for them."

Jan Di smiled and nodded along.

"We love Kang Jina like our own, too. She's a wonderful girl but impulsive at times. When she made the horrible choice to cut her own hair, In-Su stood beside her through the mocking and the stares. And they were only nine! I just...we just want both of them to be okay and happy. They're so young and we have talked to them, telling them there might be someone else out there besides the person they've known their whole life, but they're stubbornly in love. As their parents, my husband and I," she took his hand, "and Jina's parents will support them until they decide to either break up or get married, but we are all hoping they stay together."

In-Su's mother suddenly placed a hand to her cheek. " _Omo_ , what about Jina?! Dr. Geum, is she alright?"

Jan Di inwardly groaned once more at her helplessness. "I'm sorry, ma'am. My seonsaengnim did speak with Jina's parents earlier, but because you're not a blood relative, I'm not allowed to talk about her diagnosis or condition."

"Oh." The woman hung her head.

"But I can take you to see her."

The woman raised her head. "Please do."

Jan Di nodded.

"Yeobo, please stay here with our son, and I'll be back."

The man agreed, and Jan Di asked In-Su's mother to follow her.

* * *

Jan Di had been informed that, after an examination, Jina was transferred to a regular room, so she took In-Su's mother there. When they walked in, Jina's parents were seated in the room with her. As for Jina, she was off in space and staring at the door, but she returned to earth when they walked in. "Dr. Geum...Eommeonim!"

Jina's parents stood up. The father bowed, and the mother greeted In-Su's mother. "Myeong-Suk," Jina's mother exclaimed as she rushed to hug her friend.

After breaking the embrace, Myeong-Suk went over to the bed and placed a hand on Jina's face. "Hello, child. How are you feeling?"

"Eommeonim, I'm fine, but...how is In-Su?!" Jina cried.

With a sigh, Myeong-Suk sat down on Jina's bed, and she explained that he'd been through one surgery and needed to have another one.

Jina gasped. "Why? Why does he need another surgery?!"

Jan Di stood back and watched as Myeong-Suk somberly explained that In-Su had suffered symptoms of paralysis and the doctors were trying to reverse it." As she told her, Jina broke down into tears, and Myeong-Suk hugged her.

After several minutes of desperate crying, Jina slowed down and wiped at her face. Her mother had an arm around her now, and her boyfriend's mother offered her a tissue. Jina dried her tears and looked over at Jan Di. "I'm not going to assume the worst. I'm going to keep hope that In-Su will get through this, and even if...if he can't...move…," her lip trembled as she spoke, but her voice didn't waver, "I'll stay with him always."

Touched by the girl's love and tenacity, Jan Di smiled.

"Dr. Geum, thank you," Jina said.

"I didn't do anything, Jina."

"But you did...you and Dr. Yoon helped me and you're trying to help In-Su, and you brought In-Su's Eomma to me…so, thank you." And then Jina held out her arms toward Jan Di. Jan Di walked over and gave her a hug.

At that time, Dr. Yoon passed by the door. Catching the movement, Jan Di looked over, and he walked into the room. Ji Hoo introduced himself to Jina officially and asked to check her stitches. He put gloves on from a nearby box and went to her. The parents made room for him, and her father stepped out for a moment. Then Ji Hoo told Jina exactly what he was going to do as he lifted her hospital gown slightly to check the stitches in her abdomen. "They look good," he said. He lowered the gown and observed her face. "Everything looks good."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Ji Hoo nodded and told her he'd be back to check on her later, and then he asked to speak to Jan Di.

"I'll be back, okay?" Jan Di told Jina.

"Mm," the girl replied.

"Dr. Geum?" Ji Hoo beckoned her from the doorway before stepping out.

"Coming," Jan Di said. She stood and walked toward the door.

* * *

When Jan Di left the room, Dr. Yoon was there waiting for her with arms folded.

"Dr. Geum," Ji Hoo began, but he paused when he caught a strange scent coming from her. He noticed it as soon as he walked in, that she smelled strongly of some chemical‒and not one from the hospital. It was more like...chlorine? Also, the tips of her hair looked damp.

Shaking it off, he said, "Walk with me, please."

"Okay." She complied, and this time, he took her to his office. He opened the door with the cloth, encouraged her to go through first, and then he shut the door behind them. He offered her a chair, but Jan Di told him she'd prefer to stand. Ji Hoo accepted this and went behind his desk and took a seat. Resting his elbows on his desk, he folded his hands and stared at her.

 _Is this it? Is he going to punish me?_ But Jan Di wasn't intimidated. She knew she'd done nothing wrong and would stand up for herself if he questioned her.

"Dr. Geum, what did you think you were doing?"

And there it was. "What do you mean?" she asked, not sure why she was playing dumb. She knew very well what he was getting at. He must think she schemed to get around the rules and brought In-Su's mother and Jina together so she could find out about her boyfriend. It had crossed her mind, but she didn't have to do that, in the end.

He just gave her a _look_.

"I know what you're thinking, Seonsaengnim, but I didn't break any rules. The mother of the male patient specifically asked me to take her to the female patient's room. She's known her since she was a child and knew she was in the car with him, and she was concerned about her. There's no rule against showing a visitor to a patient's room during visiting hours."

Ji Hoo stopped to think for a few seconds and nodded. "Alright."

"Alright?" _That's it?_ Did he actually believe her? _Thank goodness_.

Dr. Yoon stood from his chair, and it seemed like she was excused, but Jan Di had something to say to him. "Seonsaengnim, about earlier…"

He gave her his attention.

"I understand what you were trying to do...you were trying to protect the hospital from a malpractice lawsuit for disclosure of a patient's diagnosis to a non-family member, right?" She didn't give him time to verify. "However, I think you were also looking out for the girl and maybe even me, to an extent." When he glanced to the side, Jan Di knew she was right. She continued firmly, "Thank you for that, but you didn't need to do it. I know you're the department head and that you know the owner of the hospital and are godlike in the Chief's eyes, but I know what I'm doing here." _Aish, even when I try to apologize it comes out this way! Great, Geum Jan Di, really great_!

"Maybe I don't make the best first impression ( _or second or third_ ), and I know you think I get too personally involved with my patients, but I'm a capable doctor‒no, not just capable; I'm a good doctor." Jan Di took a deep breath. "Even so, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way...you're my seonsaengnim, and I should have had more respect…" She lowered her eyes. "It won't happen again." Although Jan Di wasn't sure she could promise never to lose her temper again, she would try.

After her speech, Jan Di exhaled heavily, and her tensed shoulders slumped, relieving the pressure there.

As for Dr. Yoon, he'd stuck his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and was staring at her like usual. His face was completely stone, and she couldn't read him right now, though she was trying.

 _What is he thinking?_

Jan Di decided to add a bow of respect at the end as if that would magically fix everything. After, she lifted her head and held it high because she believed in what she'd said.

Dr. Yoon simply nodded to her with his eyes.

And then his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket, looked at it, and said, "I need to go."

"Go?"

"It begins in 45 minutes." He put the phone back in his pocket.

"What begins?" Did he think she could read his mind or something, or did he forget to clue her in on what he was talking about? Perhaps, it had something to do with In-Su and the surgery…

Ji Hoo didn't answer but turned and walked past her instead.

"Argh, I hate when he does that…," Jan Di muttered. And with a shrug, she followed after him, leaving his office.

As he walked away, Ji Hoo shook his head, a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. He exhaled, blowing the bangs out of his face.

* * *

It was well past lunch, and Jan Di finally took a break to eat in the cafeteria. Problem was, she wasn't hungry. That wasn't like her at all, but it had been a stressful day, and her stomach was still churning. She stared down at her food, playing with it for several minutes, and when she finally looked up, Dr. Yoon was standing before her. He was like a ghost! Startled, she jumped a bit in her seat.

"Seonsaengnim," she greeted.

Dr. Yoon didn't say anything, only produced a can of Fanta Peach Smoothie from behind his back. He plunked it down in front of her on the table and said, "Here."

"What's this?"

"You drink these, right?"

Jan Di slowly nodded. She didn't realize she drank them so much, but she must drink them a lot if he'd noticed already. Initially, she'd tried the drink at Soo Yun's behest because her daughter thought the can was pretty and cute (of all the reasons), but it soon became Jan Di's favorite. She only recalled having maybe one or two in his presence, though. _He's really attentive to detail_.

"Yes, I do," she reaffirmed. "But...why?"

Dr. Yoon had his hands in his pockets now. He glanced away briefly and back at her. "I wanted to apologize."

" _Apologize_?" Jan Di was stunned. Never, ever had a superior apologized to her for anything, especially not something like this.

"While I believe what I said earlier was correct, I can understand your perspective, too. Possibly, I could have handled it better, and I shouldn't have accused you just now."

"Oh," Jan Di blinked a few times. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim."

"Be mindful of the rules in the future, though. They are there for everyone's protection."

"Yes, Seonsaengnim."

"Not only that, but it's important to remain detached in this work."

Jan Di knew she could argue that point, but she forced herself to just shut up. He was humbling himself, so she should, too.

"I need to go," he said again. She stared up at him, and this time, he answered the question in her eyes. "I'm going to assist on the procedure for the male patient. It should take approximately two to three hours. I'll find the patient's parents after."

Ji Hoo walked off, and as he did, Jan Di yelled out, "Hwaiting, Seonsaengnim!"

* * *

 _Three Hours Later…_

The surgery was taking longer than expected, and it was getting late. Jan Di would need to get home to Soo Yun soon, but she wanted to wait and see how In-Su's operation turned out. She spent the wait time divided between talking with Jina and the families, pacing the halls of the hospital, loitering in the stairwell, overlooking the balcony, and stuffing her face with snacks at the vending machine. Mo Kyul kept her company for a while, but then he had to go. And inevitably, she ended up back in Jina's room.

After what seemed like years, Jan Di heard the sound of voices in the hall. She stepped out of the room and followed the sound, which was coming from the double doors of the surgical wing. And then she saw In-Su being wheeled through on a stretcher by two orderlies. He was coming her way, and when they got closer, she noticed that he was conscious...and moving!

 _He's okay, and he's moving his arms!_ Not only that, but he was being wheeled into Jina's room.

Jan Di followed them in and watched Jina cry out to her boyfriend as the orderlies placed him in the empty bed next to hers. Jan Di felt herself welling up, and she had to bite her lip to keep from squealing with joy when she saw In-Su reach out for Jina. He said her name in a hoarse whisper and asked if she was okay.

Jan Di stepped out of the room to give the young couple some privacy. As she did, she caught the young orderly, who'd brought In-Su down, by the sleeve. "Who authorized bringing this patient here?" she asked.

"It was Dr. Yoon."

Jan Di's eyes widened. "Dr. Yoon? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. He told me, himself, to bring the patient to this room."

A smile slowly crept up on Jan Di's face. "Really?" Pleasantly surprised, Jan Di folded her arms and turned back toward Jina's room.

* * *

Five minutes or so later, Ji Hoo sidled up to Jan Di and stood next to her. She looked up at him. "You did it," she said, beaming with pride.

"It was risky, and the odds were against him, but he got lucky."

Jan Di knew Dr. Yoon was being modest because she'd heard about the great lengths he'd gone to bring this about. "Can't you take a compliment, Seonsaengnim?"

Ji Hoo's lips curled into something like a smile but not quite. He sighed and folded his arms. "He'll need a lot of rehabilitation, and he has a long road ahead, but the prognosis is favorable."

"It'll all work out; I'm sure of it." Jan Di smiled as she watched Jina take In-Su's outstretched hand. "Because he has the support of a strong woman who loves him."

Ji Hoo glanced over at her for a moment before looking back through the window. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched the couple through the glass.

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she spoke after a moment of silence.

Ji Hoo nodded as he stared into the room. When he finally glanced over at Jan Di, she was grinning widely at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked curiously.

Jan Di shook her head. "No reason…" And she paused, thinking of what Soo Yun had said before. Her daughter was almost always right about these things. She had a really good sense for people, but how did she know this time? She'd never even met Yoon Ji Hoo.

"It's just that…," Jan Di met Ji Hoo's eyes, "I knew you had a creamy candy center..."

"What?"

Jan Di gave a little laugh and shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." And she smiled as they both turned back to the window to watch the emotional reunion of Jina and In-Su.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, this chapter had some tense moments and Drs. Geum and Yoon had to battle it out a little, but it all worked out in the end, eh? Kind of a feel-good ending, right? And Ji Hoo is slowly warming up, isn't he?_

 _ **!TEASER WARNING!**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Teaser for the Next Two Chapters:_ _JanHoo's friendship progresses... Jan Di vows to get Ji Hoo to smile, and Ji Hoo extends his own challenge to her. Park Mo Kyul teases Jan Di about her 'feelings' for Ji Hoo, and Jan Di gives a surprising response. Dr. Park consults with Dr. Yoon on a patient. Ji Hoo tries to better understand his subordinates, with a little help, and treats a woman with an unusual heart condition. Jan Di makes a snap decision, incorporating an unconventional method to treat one of Mo Kyul's patients, and Ji Hoo stands by her. Tension between the Head of Surgery and the Head of Pediatrics over guess who?_


	5. Warm Bodies and Beating Hearts Part I

_**A/N:**_ _FYI, the last chapter number was off because of the prologue, so this is technically the fifth chapter I've written, but when excluding the prologue, it's chapter four, and by mistake, I titled the last chapter as chapter four. I apologize. Also, please forgive any inaccuracies with the medical stuff because it's not always easy to find info, especially on South Korea. So, sometimes I have to use info relevant to the United States, and it can turn out as kind of a mix between the two countries, lol. But it's fiction, right?_

 _Well, I know many of you must be eager for some romance in this story, and some have even asked for more of it, but I request that you all please be patient. I promise there will be plenty of romance later on, but it will require a build-up. I think it'll be better this way, in the long run, so please trust me and wait for it. If you hang in there, I believe you won't be disappointed! At least, I hope not._

 _Last chapter, one of my readers/writer friends thought I included a bit too much medical description and jargon. To explain, I put that stuff in to make it more authentic, but I do try to balance it out with the other elements of the story (character interactions, dialogue, romance, etc), and I hope it's not too confusing, boring, or distracting. I did appreciate the feedback (and always do), though, so all of you can feel free to give me your thoughts on this or anything else. Or, if you have questions about something, feel free to ask. However, I can't promise I'll give you spoilers if it's about that, haha. Some of **those** I plan to never reveal until it happens in the story, lol. As far as the medical stuff goes, many of you may be happy to know that it's a little lighter in this chapter (just because it worked out that way), and this chapter will instead have more dialogue and character interactions. _

_My, oh my, the chapters are getting longer now… I hope you enjoy!_

 _Thanks to all who reviewed or PM'ed me last chapter. I believe I responded to all, but if I didn't, I'm sorry and I appreciate it!_

 _Finally, a special thanks (once again) to the wonderful_ _ **NerwenT**_ _for all her amazing feedback on this story! Thank you so much, my friend!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** Warm Bodies and Beating Hearts Part I

Although most of the day was hectic, things turned out well. Jan Di finished the workday with a smile on her face, and it was all because of the end of the day...and Dr. Yoon's thoughtful gesture. No, _gestures_ ‒two, to be precise. First, there was the small gesture of apologizing to her, even though she was wrong, and bringing her a soda. Then there was the one that really melted her heart‒arranging for the young couple to share a room. Jan Di simply couldn't wait to get home and tell Soo Yun that she had been right about her boss...

Jan Di walked into the locker room to change, carrying the can of peach Fanta with her. As soon as she opened the door, she was met with loud voices and raucous laughter. But that was nothing unusual; the guys were always like that. She smiled to herself, shook her head, and walked over to her locker. She set the can of soda Dr. Yoon had given her down on the bench in front of it.

Speaking of Dr. Yoon, he didn't change with the other surgeons, but that came as no surprise to Jan Di. The attendings seemed to have some other place they went to get changed, and with how private Dr. Yoon was, she would never expect him to do so in public.

Jan Di opened the locker and pulled out her bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the clothes she'd worn that morning. She lifted her scrub top over her head, leaving her down to a light gray sports bra. Even though the guys didn't bother her, she still tried to wear less revealing (and more practical) bras at work. She stuffed her scrub top into her backpack to take it home and wash, and she picked up the shirt she'd worn to work.

Yes, the locker room was co-ed, which had bothered Jan Di at first. They actually expected her to change in front of guys? She couldn't believe it. She'd started out trying to hide and covering herself while she changed, but she'd gotten used to this bunch of guys. They were all harmless enough and not looking at her in an impure way, so it no longer bothered her.

There had only been one incident, in the very beginning, she recalled…

* * *

 _It was her fourth day, and another new intern had shown up. She was changing into her scrubs for work and was beginning to take her pants off when she felt the new guy's eyes roaming her body. She glimpsed him out of the corner of her eye and heard him ask who she was. She chose to ignore him, but when she took her pants all the way off, she heard him whisper from behind her, "Nice butt."_

 _She didn't know if he was talking to her or one of the other guys, but she immediately spun around and stormed over to him. Regardless of only being in a shirt and panties, she was no longer embarrassed‒she was furious. She didn't say anything but grabbed him by the arm and twisted it hard behind his back. He yelped in pain as she turned him around, pushed him forward, and slammed his face into a set of lockers on the other side of the room._

" _What did you just say?!" she demanded._

" _I...uh...nothing!"_

 _She twisted his arm harder while the other guys in the room watched in astonishment, some making incredulous comments or noises._

 _The intern grunted in pain. "It...it was...a compliment…," he stuttered as if that excused it._

" _I don't care; apologize!"_

" _But I…"_

 _Keeping hold of his arm, Jan Di shoved his other shoulder against the locker._

" _Ow! Okay, okay, I apologize!"_

 _She hesitantly released him and met his eyes. He maintained her gaze, not daring to look down at her bare legs or the panties that her shirt barely covered, and then he bowed his head. "I'm sorry."_

 _Jan Di exhaled sharply. "Fine, I accept your apology, but don't ever say anything like that again, you hear me?!"_

 _Still hanging his head slightly, he nodded. "Yes."_

" _Good." Jan Di shot the guy a cautionary glance before going back to dressing._

* * *

Jan Di knew she should have controlled her temper better that day, but the guy needed a lesson in manners. Sure, he could have reported her for attacking him, but she could have reported him for sexual harassment, not that the Chief would have done anything about it. As for the guy, they came to an understanding and even got on friendly terms in time; although, he changed specializations six months later so she didn't see him as often now. Sometimes the guys liked to tease her about that and suggest she'd scared him off.

Whether she had or not, no one had bothered to mess with Geum Jan Di in the locker room since…

* * *

Presently, Jan Di pulled down her shirt, untied the knot holding them up and slipped out of her scrub bottoms. She stuffed the bottoms into her backpack, stepped into her jeans, and pulled them up over her white, cotton panties.

She had just zipped up her pants when she heard Dae Jung say, "Ohh, a soda! Whose is this?" She turned her head in time to see him holding her soda, the one Dr. Yoon had given her. His finger was poised on the tab, ready to open it. "Well, I'm thirsty, so I'm drinking it, hope no one minds!" he announced.

"Wait!" Jan Di exclaimed, holding out her hands in protest.

And Dae Jung froze. "Oh. It's yours, Dr. Geum?"

"Yes." Jan Di nodded. Dae Jung held it out to her, and she snatched it away, leaving him shocked and confused. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized.

"It's okay," she said, feeling a bit bad. "And I'm sorry, too. I would give it to you, but I...was saving it for later." She knew it was kind of a lame excuse, and she wasn't sure why she'd reacted so strongly in the first place. Shrugging it off, she stuck the can on the top shelf of her locker.

Jan Di stood there for a moment, looking at the white and peach can with the big, blue letters; she smiled and adjusted it slightly with her fingertips. Suddenly, she felt rather foolish. Why was she saving something like this, and how long did she plan on keeping an unopened can of soda in her locker? She didn't really know why she wanted to save it, but she supposed it was because it was a really nice thing that he did... Maybe she would just keep it for a little while…

After buttoning and zipping everything, Jan Di prepared to leave the now quieter locker room.

* * *

Due to the busyness of the day, Jan Di was getting home later than planned, but fortunately, Ga Eul had been able to take Soo Yun home, and Jan Di's mother was now watching her. As soon as Jan Di walked in the door, she heard the galloping of small feet across the floor, and Soo Yun came running in from the next room. Jan Di threw her arms out just in time for her daughter to collide with her, and she welcomed her into a warm hug.

"Eomma, you're home!" She looked up at Jan Di with those big, honey eyes of hers.

"Yes, and _you're_ awake." Jan Di pulled back, placing her hands on her hips and tossing her daughter a look of disapproval. But secretly, she was glad she was still up.

"I'm sorry, Eomma." Soo Yun stared down at her feet. "I was just about to…"

Jan Di smiled. "It's okay." She took Soo Yun by her round, rosy cheeks, raising her face to look at her, and she kissed the top of her head. "But please go and get ready now, and Eomma will come to tuck you in."

"Yes, Eomma." Soo Yun nodded, turned, and was off like a shot, nearly running into her grandmother along the way. Gong Joo had come out of Soo Yun's bedroom and was heading to the living room.

Jan Di greeted her mother and removed her coat and hung it up. Gong Joo had to leave, but before she did she mentioned that Soo Yun had asked to spend the night with her tomorrow. Jan Di was a bit surprised because her daughter loved to sleep in her own bed, and she got a bit afraid and homesick. She'd never even stayed over with a friend and had only stayed at her grandparents' house a couple of times. Jan Di agreed, though, and bid her mother goodnight, and then she went to Soo Yun's room.

When Jan Di stepped into the room, Soo Yun was already lying in bed beneath the fantasy mural‒complete with a castle, princess, prince, unicorn, and a dragon‒that Jan Di had painted on the wall for her. She had her head on the pillow and was staring drowsily up at the ceiling. _She must be tired_. But as soon as she noticed her mother's presence, Soo Yun sat upright.

"Do you want a story?" Jan Di asked. Soo Yun smiled and energetically bobbed her head; then she pulled a book off the small, white bookshelf with the flowers on it that was in reach of her bed and handed it to her mother. She chose a princess story, naturally, one of her favorites.

Jan Di knew Soo Yun loved princesses and girly things, but she also wanted her to know that there were others she could admire and that physical beauty was not everything. In a society so fixated on looks and plastic surgery, this wasn't the easiest of tasks, but Jan Di had managed to impart the importance of inner strength, determination, kindness, and intelligence to Soo Yun. She had wanted to give her daughter strong role models, especially female ones, so in addition to princess stories, she'd introduced her to true tales of strong, smart, successful women, such as Lee Tai-Young, Yi Soyeon, Yoon Mi-Rae, Park Kyung-Won, Queen Seondeok, Princess Diana, Junko Tabei, and of course, Lee Chae-Rin (CL)‒because of Soo Yun's love for pop music.

Soo Yun had enjoyed learning about these real-life women, but her favorite story was still "Mulan" because not only was she a beautiful woman, but she was also strong and brave. And Soo Yun also thought the guy in the movie was not so bad-looking‒for an animated guy, of course. Jan Di smiled at the memory of that. Soo Yun was a young girl, after all, so she couldn't totally prevent her from getting crushes on good-looking guys, be they real or imagined.

This made Jan Di recall _her_ first crush. She was 13, and he was in middle school with her. He was really smart, talented, and good-looking, but he liked someone else, so all she could do was look at him from afar and dream…

"Eomma, Eomma?" Soo Yun stirred Jan Di from her thoughts.

"Yes, Baby?"

"How was your day, Eomma?" Soo Yun asked in her grown-up manner.

"It was good, Baby. Thank you for asking. And how was yours?"

"Good, too. So, tell me about your day, Eomma!" Soo Yun inquired excitedly. She was always so interested and thoughtful enough to ask.

"Well…" Jan Di gave Soo Yun the short version of the two teens' story, and her daughter was clearly in love, herself. Then she went on to tell Soo Yun about having a disagreement with her boss, only to explain that he was just making sure she was following the rules. She finished the story by telling Soo Yun what Dr. Yoon had done and how it showed that he not only cared about his patients' health but their feelings, too.

"So, I think you were right about Eomma's boss…," Jan Di said. Soo Yun quirked a brow. "That he has a...creamy candy center, remember?" Jan Di's lips curled up, and she blushed a bit, still in disbelief that she'd actually said those words aloud to him. He surely must think her crazy now, and she couldn't even imagine what went through his head when she made that comment...

"Yeah, I knew it." A little smile crossed Soo Yun's face; she folded her arms in satisfaction and lay back against her pillows.

Jan Di smirked and pinched her daughter's cheek. "Yes, you did. You're very smart."

Soo Yun giggled. "Now, the story, Eomma?" She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

Jan Di chuckled at her little one's total digression. "Yes, of course." She turned to the first page of the story and started to read. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Jan Di entered the hospital with a huge smile on her face. Yoon Ji Hoo had arrived just before her, and she strolled over to him at the elevator. "Good morning, Seonsaengnim!" She beamed, and he looked over and calmly replied, "Good morning, Dr. Geum." And they both turned to face the elevator at the same time.

While they waited on the elevator, Ji Hoo glanced over at Dr. Geum, studying her a bit. He noticed that rather than being annoyed with the slowness of the blasted machine‒that still wasn't fixed‒she was smiling and swinging her arms back and forth like a child.

 _She's acting stranger than usual today_ , he thought. _Perhaps she ate straight sugar for breakfast..._ A small part of him wanted to ask her what had put her in such a good mood, but he ignored the urge.

When the elevator finally arrived, Ji Hoo held out his hand to encourage Dr. Geum to go first into the surprisingly empty elevator. She gave him a bow and practically hopped inside, and he stepped in after. Once again, they turned in unison to face the doors, and they closed. Then Ji Hoo stuck his hand into his pocket. He was reaching for the handkerchief he used to push the elevator buttons with when Dr. Geum chirped, "I'll get it, Seonsaengnim!" And she pressed the button to their usual floor for him. He nodded to her in thanks.

Dr. Geum was interesting, Ji Hoo had decided. Yes, she was a bit strange, or at least different from most women he'd met, but she was a nice person and certainly observant. She seemed to have this gift for anticipating and accommodating the needs of others, at least with him. She'd done it a couple times now...she'd intercepted the handshake with Dr. Park, and just now, she'd pushed the elevator button for him.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di stood there, staring at the shiny silver doors that they could see themselves reflected in, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. After nearly twenty seconds passed, Ji Hoo caught sight of Dr. Geum out of the corner of his eye; she was smiling to herself, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

"Oh, when is your birthday, Seonsaengnim?" Dr. Geum asked.

The question was out of the blue, and it threw him a bit. He didn't actually like to talk about his birthday, but he decided to answer her. "June 6th," he said, turning his head toward her slightly.

"Okay, thanks." He watched Dr. Geum pull out her phone, hit a couple buttons, and type something in.

He thought to ask what she was doing, but she explained before he could. Was she reading his mind now? "You see, I like to know the birthdays of people in my life, so I can be sure to greet them especially on that day," she said.

Ji Hoo nodded. He was considering telling her that it wasn't necessary in his case and that he wasn't a fan of birthdays, but he was more focused on the last three words she'd said‒ _in her life._ Well, he supposed that was a way of putting it. She worked with him regularly, after all, or at least she had for the past three days and would continue to do so…he just never would have thought to put it that way.

And then the elevator opened on their floor. Ji Hoo moved a few inches to the left and again motioned for her to go first. She bid him thanks and stepped out, and she started walking ahead. But she only made it a few steps before she stopped and looked back as if waiting for him to catch up. She started walking again, almost immediately after, but he could tell she was purposely walking slower. Perhaps, it was so they could walk together?

Ji Hoo stuck his hands resignedly into the pockets of his lab coat and decided to oblige her since he was heading the same direction anyway. He easily caught up to her. When he did, she looked up at him, smiled a little, and turned her eyes ahead.

Yes, she was a very _interesting_ person.

And they walked on together in silence…

* * *

After the first surgery of the day, a lobectomy, Ji Hoo was convinced that Dr. Geum was in an especially good mood today. She had even been humming and softly singing some pop song in the OR today. He didn't say anything about it because the surgery had been a minor one and it hadn't bothered him nor had it seemed to bother the others. But as far as Ji Hoo was concerned, he normally liked his OR to be quiet. He felt it should be a place of concentration, not one of music or chatting. In his opinion, that led to distraction, and distraction led to mistakes. However, he also knew that long hours of surgery could produce physically and emotionally drained surgeons, so perhaps a small morale boost, once in a while, in addition to the mandated scheduled breaks, was of value.

The surgery had gone smoothly and relatively quick, though he would need to speak to the family about aftercare and maintaining regular visits with the oncologist to ensure that the cancer did not return.

While he scrubbed out, Ji Hoo found himself thinking about Dr. Geum's behavior this morning. She'd done well in surgery, but she seemed a bit...different today, and he couldn't help but wonder about it. Was this how she normally was, and she was just becoming more comfortable showing it to him, or did she have a particular reason for being in such a good mood?

It was really none of his business, but he didn't often find himself so curious about another person, so he decided to ask. He chose to ask her in the scrub room, which had somehow become the place where they talked...

He glanced subtly over at her; she still had that peaceful smile plastered on her face, but before he could speak a word, she chimed in. "Well, I think that went very well, Seonsaengnim."

"Yes," he agreed.

She went back to happily washing up, but that, apparently, wasn't all she had to say. "I'm relieved for him," she continued, "I just hope the cancer doesn't return."

Ji Hoo nodded in agreement. It was exactly what he'd been thinking...

And then silence.

After a moment, Dr. Geum was still smiling, so finally, Ji Hoo gave in. "Dr. Geum, did something good happen today?"

"Hmm?" she muttered, dazed. He just looked over at her, anticipating that, despite her delayed reaction, she would figure it out.

And as he expected, she got his meaning. "Oh! Oh, well, I'm just happy today. Is it really obvious?"

He gave her an almost-smirk. _Not at all_.

Jan Di chuckled as if she had read his mind. "I know I'm acting a little silly today, and I guess it's because I'm really happy that the day after tomorrow is my day off."

Ji Hoo nodded. That was a good reason for it, he supposed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love working here and being a doctor," she defended, not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

"Everyone enjoys a day off," he remarked.

She appreciated that he understood, though not fully. "Yes, but it's not just that." He looked at her curiously. "It's because I get to spend the whole day with my favorite person in the world," she explained, her smile growing even wider.

And it was infectious; Ji Hoo almost felt himself smiling, too. He felt his eyes crinkle up, and his mouth twitched on one side, but he kept his response to a gentle nod and returned to focus on his hands. He'd almost forgotten where he was in his routine...

As he made a third pass on his hands, a part of him wanted to ask her who this special person was, but he didn't. That was certainly none of his business. He assumed she was referring to a boyfriend or husband, probably 'boyfriend' because she didn't appear to be married. At least, she didn't wear a ring, that he'd noticed. Ji Hoo didn't allow jewelry or any loose items in his OR, but typically the married doctors wore their rings on chains around their necks when not operating. Dr. Geum, however, wore nothing, no jewelry of any sort, except for that butterfly hair clip the other day...and a normal brown or black hair clip on the other days.

Ji Hoo finished scrubbing out and left the room.

* * *

After surgery, Ji Hoo had sent the other surgeons off to lunch, but he didn't take his right away because he wanted to check on his latest cardiac consult. The case had stumped him nearly to the point of frustration, but he was determined to solve it. He spent ten minutes poring over the patient's file, yet again, but came up with nothing. He had to be missing something, but what?

Ultimately, he decided to order two more tests, so he went to inform the patient. She was understanding, though he felt bad. In addition to her ailment, she was being put through a gauntlet of medical tests, which he never liked to do. And it wasn't something he _would_ normally do. He was usually more efficient and quicker to diagnose, but this seemed to be a special case, and he wanted to be thorough.

He was beginning to wonder, though, if there was anything he _could_ do for her. He suspected that her symptoms were psychological, but he couldn't be sure...

After obsessing entirely too much over it, Ji Hoo decided to take a step back. Sometimes, in these kinds of situations, that was all he needed to do‒step back and look at the bigger picture. And then it almost always became clear. So, he decided to go to lunch. This time, he opted for a change of scenery, and he took his prepared lunch to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di sat at her usual table in the cafeteria, alone. Dr. Yoon had released the group nearly fifteen minutes ago, but she had gone to check on a couple patients first. She'd only just sat down at an empty table and was waiting on Mo Kyul when he sent her a message informing her that he was held up with a patient and wouldn't be able to join her as planned. That happened sometimes, on both sides, but Mo Kyul was always thoughtful enough to let her know.

Jan Di enjoyed the company of him and others, but she also didn't mind eating alone, so rather than finding another table, she stayed where she was and opened her black bento lunch box with the cherry blossoms on it. Soo Yun had picked it out for her in honor of their annual cherry blossom viewing, one of their most anticipated outings. Jan Di ran her finger along the painted blossoms. That day would be coming soon, she thought pleasantly.

The next time Jan Di looked up, she saw Dr. Yoon walking into the cafeteria carrying a lunch box; he was looking around as if trying to decide where to sit. Admittedly, she was surprised to see him here‒this was the first time he'd been here with his lunch. When he came near her table, their eyes met, and he nodded to her. Before he could pass by, she called up to him. "Seonsaengnim." He looked down at her, and she blurted out, "You can eat here if you want. No pressure."

Dr. Yoon seemed to consider this for a couple of seconds, and then he took a cloth out of his pocket, pulled out the chair, and took the seat across from her. Jan Di was floored. Not only was he eating in the cafeteria, but he'd actually sat down to eat with her. She decided not to think much of it because she'd offered, and he was probably only being polite. Still, it was nice that he agreed.

Dr. Yoon placed his basic stainless steel multi-tiered lunch box on the table and proceeded to unstack the canisters. He opened them one at a time. As he opened them, Jan Di took a look at his lunch. It looked like Korean food, only...fancier. "Wow, Seonsaengnim, your lunch looks great...and very healthy, too."

He nodded briefly before beginning to eat.

"Did you prepare that yourself?" she asked.

He finished the bite he was on. "No, someone prepared it for me," he said, without looking at her.

"Oh, I see. I prepared mine...," Jan Di looked down at her own lunch, which was not quite so elegantly arranged, "but it doesn't look as nice as yours," she admitted. "It tastes pretty good, though. I should probably start eating healthier…" She was babbling, she realized, and she cast her glance to the side. She should probably stop talking so much; she really didn't want to annoy her new seonsaengnim or make him uncomfortable...

Dr. Yoon acknowledged her with his eyes but simply continued eating, so she started in on her food. While nibbling on a piece of vegetable, she glanced over at him, wondering if she should bother trying to make conversation...

This internal dilemma carried on, along with the two of them exchanging fleeting glances. But mainly, Jan Di was keeping her eyes on her food or on something else in the room, and she wasn't saying much‒because she really didn't want to drive him away. Suddenly, she recalled a game she and Soo Yun loved to play on occasion‒ 'The Quiet Game.' The object of the game was to go without talking for as long as possible, and the last person to speak was the winner. Right now, Jan Di felt as though she was engaged in a heated match of 'The Quiet Game' with Dr. Yoon, but there was certainly no contest who would win. Dr. Yoon would win, hands down, so her new objective was to hold off on blurting out something stupid for as long as she possibly could.

Shockingly, Dr. Yoon spoke first. "How is that patient doing?" he asked.

Jan Di knew the one he meant. She also knew better than to say anything specific about her in a public place, and she was actually surprised he'd mentioned it. Perhaps, like her, he didn't know what else to say.

"She's doing well, Seonsaengnim," was Jan Di's reply. They both knew she couldn't go into more detail here, so she turned it around on him. "And yours?"

Dr. Yoon had taken another bite, so he only bobbed his head up and down. "He's well also," he replied once finished.

And _that_ was Dr. Yoon. She'd learned that he didn't enjoy making conversation, nor did he like speaking in more than four or five-word sentences, unless the situation called for it. If it was a medical scenario, he would explain it thoroughly yet succinctly, and in the proper setting, but if it was a social matter, he said very little or nothing at all.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di managed to carry on a conversation, at least sporadically, mainly about work-related topics. They weren't exactly having a riveting interchange, but at least he was here and he was trying. And Jan Di felt like she was slowly drawing him out; she only hoped she didn't push him too far.

A silence passed.

Maybe it was because she lived with Soo Yun, but silence tended to worry Jan Di. As a mother of a spirited young girl, quiet usually meant something was wrong…unless she was asleep. On a daily basis, Jan Di's life was filled with sound: words, noise, music, and the beeps and screeches of electronic equipment. She was used to it by now, not that she wouldn't love to lose herself in a moment of silence now and then; it just rarely happened.

 _Creamy candy center_ , she internally repeated her new mantra, and it made her smile a bit. Ji Hoo noticed the smile but said nothing.

"Seonsaengnim," Jan Di finally spoke up, deciding to take a chance, "may I ask a question?"

He nodded.

"Well," She paused, reconsidering, but her curiosity won out. "...Chief Lee said that you asked for me specifically for the tour, and I was just wondering...why me?"

Dr. Yoon put down his chopsticks and focused on her, and Jan Di prepared herself for what was to come. He'd gotten so serious all of a sudden‒not that he wasn't always.

"There were two reasons I asked for you," he said. "First, you work directly beneath me, and I was told you'd been acting as the interim surgery chief until a replacement was found."

Jan Di nodded.

"Second," And Jan Di noticed that one corner of Dr. Yoon's mouth twitched a bit, "you seem to be one of the few people I've met in this hospital who isn't either intimidated by me or overly interested in me."

"Oh." Keeping her eyes low, she nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

She raised her head when he spoke again. "Dr. Geum, I also have a question for you."

"Yes, Seonsaengnim?" He was about to ask when a high-pitched, female voice shouting his name interrupted them.

Jan Di groaned as she turned toward the sound, for two reasons. For one, now she would probably never find out what he was going to ask, and two, she saw who it was.

"Dr. Yoon!" the voice called out again from halfway across the cafeteria. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were both looking over when a tall, thin young woman with long, dark wavy hair headed their way.

Jan Di knew this girl. She was a medical intern, who wore entirely too much makeup and cared entirely too little about her job. Whenever Jan Di saw her, she was either screwing around or flirting with some guy, usually the doctors or those in authority positions. Jan Di was relieved she wasn't in the surgery department, but then again, she'd never last with Dr. Yoon as her seonsaengnim.

The intern approached the table, looking to Jan Di first. "Dr. Geum." Her pert nose wrinkled up as if she'd just experienced a foul odor.

Jan Di was getting that strong sensation, too. Was it garbage day already? "Cho Yeon Mi-ssi," she greeted back with fake civility.

Jan Di had met Yeon Mi in medical school. A year behind Jan Di, Yeon Mi was from a wealthy, prominent family; she was very aware and proud of her status, and she exploited it wherever she could. In med school, she had done the least amount possible to get by, and she didn't seem to care one bit about the profession. It made Jan Di wonder why she was even there. Was it because her parents forced her, or was she just trying to meet eligible‒and sometimes ineligible‒doctors? Jan Di suspected the latter. Yeon Mi was basically one of those vapid bimbos who skirted her way through medical school on her parents' coattails, and when she couldn't get by on her money or reputation, she resorted to sleeping around to get ahead. There was talk of at least one professor in med school who had fallen victim to her wiles, and now she seemed to be working her way through the hospital staff. She'd even been rumored to be involved with a couple of married doctors. Needless to say, Jan Di couldn't stand her.

Yeon Mi looked between Jan Di and Dr. Yoon as if trying to determine what the situation here was. Undoubtedly, the ditzy intern was wondering what the likes of Geum Jan Di was doing with Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. And then she moved on. "Dr. Yoon!" she perkily exclaimed, "I'm Cho Yeon Mi. I'm an intern in general medicine. My father is Cho Yeong-Un. He's on the hospital board of directors."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Oh, yes." He gave her a short bow from his seat.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Likewise," Ji Hoo casually replied.

She stuck her hand out to shake, and Jan Di could see Dr. Yoon's tension manifesting like an evil spirit…

So, Jan Di decided to divert her with the first thing that popped into her head. "Yeon Mi, how's Dr. Ga from Oncology?" This was one of the doctors she was rumored to have had an affair with. "I saw his wife the other day. She's looking really well." Yeon Mi gave Jan Di the dirtiest look she'd ever seen, which was strangely satisfying. Okay, so it was kind of a low blow, but it was for Dr. Yoon's own good. Of all the filthy hands in the world, he certainly didn't want to touch hers. Besides, she deserved it.

And her ploy seemed to have worked because Yeon Mi forgot all about shaking hands with Dr. Yoon. She was, however, lingering, and Jan Di wished she would just go. Now, how could she get rid of her...?

She didn't need to come up with anything, though, because Dr. Yoon spoke up. "Was there something else, Ms. Cho? You see, my colleague and I are having a conversation."

Jan Di was stunned by his words, and Yeon Mi was clearly miffed. After all, how dare he dismiss her for someone like she?

But Yeon Mi kept at it, putting on her most seductive smile and using her most suggestive tone, "Well, since you are busy now, perhaps we could get to know one another... _some other time_ , Dr. Yoon?"

Jan Di glanced to the side, rolling her eyes in the process. Yeon Mi's flirting could not at all be construed as subtle. But Jan Di didn't want to be staring, so she focused on her food, planning to allow Dr. Yoon to handle himself. She took a bite of her food but couldn't resist raising her eyes a bit to see what was happening. Jan Di looked from Yeon Mi to Dr. Yoon‒both were looking at each other‒and his reaction was...comical. Staring at the young woman now, he appeared almost bewildered, as if he couldn't possibly comprehend why she would want to get to know him. _Seonsaengnim, don't you know she's flirting with you?_

"Is there a reason for that?" Dr. Yoon finally asked.

And Jan Di had to seal her lips to keep from laughing. Was he oblivious or merely indifferent? She honestly couldn't tell.

Jan Di watched Yeon Mi get flustered, very flustered. Dr. Yoon was going to force her to either say it outright or give up, wasn't he?

After a few more seconds, Yeon Mi made up an excuse. "Well, I...uh, had some...medical questions to ask you." Regaining her usual composure, she accompanied it with a touch to Dr. Yoon's arm…

This time, Jan Di couldn't stop the touch...it had happened so fast...and at that moment, he looked at _her_. Dr. Yoon's look almost made Jan Di feel _guilty_ , as if he'd expected her to stop it as she had before. Even though she knew she wasn't responsible for such things, Jan Di still felt bad, and she tried to apologize to him with her eyes. But Dr. Yoon took matters into his own hands and gently‒yet very obviously‒shirked off the young woman's touch. He slipped his arm away and even scooted his chair a few inches to the right of its previous spot.

Jan Di had quickly learned of Dr. Yoon's dislike of touch. She'd seen it the very first day. He would shake hands when necessary, but he went out of his way to avoid physical contact. He would step as far as he could to the side in the halls to avoid even brushing against someone; he didn't touch things directly with his hands but wore gloves or used a handkerchief, and he applied hand sanitizer religiously. He also washed his hands at least a dozen times a day, or so she surmised. The funny thing was that she'd caught sight of his hands before, and they were surprisingly smooth-looking...how did he achieve that? And she highly suspected that he showered at least a couple times a day. Although, she wondered where he went to do that, for he surely wouldn't like using a public shower at the hospital.

There was no question about it‒Dr. Yoon kept a very strict bathing and grooming regime. The one oddity was that hair of his, that neat yet messy hair. He kept it underneath his cap in surgery, so it wasn't an issue, but she just wouldn't expect someone like Yoon Ji Hoo to have such long, unruly hair. She liked it, though. It was the one thing about him that made him approachable, and it almost gave him an...innocent look.

Despite Dr. Yoon's obvious rejection of the floozy intern, she wasn't yet giving up. In Jan Di's mind, such a reaction would have deterred any normal person, but this girl was appallingly gutsy. "Do you think we could discuss my questions over...dinner?" Yeon Mi went on to suggest. "Are you free tomorrow night, or maybe later in the week?" She batted those false eyelashes of hers in a way that turned Jan Di's stomach.

 _Did she really just ask him out on a date?! She really is bold!_ Jan Di awaited Dr. Yoon's answer.

"I'm sorry, but I will be very busy in the upcoming weeks," he said. "Besides, I don't think that is the most prudent way to have your questions answered. I'm not in your department, so I think it would be best if you went to your own seonsaengnim to ask your questions. However, should you choose to pursue a surgical or cardiothoracic specialization, I would be happy to answer your questions in a prearranged meeting here at the hospital."

Jan Di's first reaction was to exclaim, 'Ha!' but she trapped it inside her head. She was fighting with everything she had now to contain the laughter, but the smile was practically impossible to stop, so she covered her mouth. Maybe it was vindictive, but seeing someone like Cho Yeon Mi shot down like this was really enjoyable for her.

As for Yeon Mi, she was actually gaping at him. And Jan Di had to wonder, did she really think so highly of herself? Hadn't she ever been told 'no' before? Probably not since birth.

Another feeling washed over Jan Di then‒relief. She had this odd sense of relief knowing that Dr. Yoon had dismissed Yeon Mi. It wasn't because she wanted him for herself but because she was developing a great respect for her new seonsaengnim, and she didn't want to see him involved with someone like that. Even though it had nothing to do with his skills as a doctor, if he did such a thing, it would tarnish her image of him, and she would hate to see that happen in such a way.

Yeon Mi finally seemed to understand that she'd been rejected, so she gave a curt bow, spun around, and walked off.

Dr. Yoon paused as if for dramatic effect. "See what I mean about the people here..." He held out his hand to the air where Yeon Mi had been. "I give you Exhibit A."

So, he _did_ understand what she was trying to do…

Jan Di wanted badly to laugh out loud at his comment. Who knew that under that cool exterior was a dry, playful sense of humor? "I take it this wasn't the first incident like that?" she remarked.

"No, but the most blatant."

Unwittingly, Jan Di smiled, and she just kept smiling…

"What?" Dr. Yoon finally asked.

"Nothing." She'd been thinking about that rejection again. Wiping the impish grin off her face, she stared down at her lunch, but she could feel his eyes on her. She looked up again. "It's just...refreshing, Seonsaengnim."

"Refreshing?" His brow crinkled in confusion.

"That you turned her down."

He blinked a couple times. "Why?"

"Because…" Jan Di poked around at her food, and again, she smiled, sincerely this time. "...Because it shows me that you're not only a good doctor but a man of integrity."

Jan Di could see that her words had affected him; it was the look in his eyes that gave him away. His face stayed the same, but he just had this _look‒_ his eyes were wider than usual with a hint of a sparkle in them. She supposed it was the kind of look one gets when they are surprised and appreciative, but they don't quite know what to say. It wasn't like she expected him to say anything, though; she was just expressing herself.

They shared a gaze, and one corner of Dr. Yoon's mouth was curling a bit, again. He was so close to smiling, and inside her head, Jan Di was cheering him on. _You can do it! Come on, just smile!_ Suddenly, she found herself very curious to see what that would look like...

He didn't smile, but it was close enough for Jan Di to believe he was actually capable of it. Well, sure he was capable; he possessed the facial muscles to do so...the question was, would he ever choose to exercise them? Jan Di shook her head, more at herself than him, and with a low, barely audible chuckle, she returned to her food.

They went on to finish their lunches, not saying much, but this time the silence was more comfortable. It was almost like the kind of silence old friends share‒when they don't have to say anything but simply understand the way things are between them, and they somehow know what the other is thinking or feeling without having to ask. Call it a hunch, a sixth sense, a connection…whatever it was Jan Di _thought_ she felt with Dr. Yoon at this moment, it made her smile yet again. Oh, she wasn't assuming they had a special bond or anything like that, but maybe this meant there was the potential for friendship between them. It certainly seemed to be a step in that direction...

* * *

After lunch, Jan Di occupied herself for the next several hours with checking on patients, including Ji-Na and In-Su, and she also caught up on some paperwork. It was a slow surgery day, but that could change at any moment, and when it rained it poured… But despite the lack of surgeries, there was still plenty to do, and Jan Di chose to make the most of this time by finishing off the mundane tasks that often got pushed aside in any job. Being a busy mother and a doctor, she certainly knew to grab onto any amount of spare time with both hands and hold on tight.

While scribbling out a dosage change order for one of her post-op patients, she got a message from Mo Kyul.

 _ **Mo Kyul: Sorry I missed lunch. Can we meet for a quick break if you're free?**_

 _ **Jan Di: Yes, your timing is great. Meet me in five in the cafeteria, okay?**_

 _ **Mo Kyul: Will do. :)**_

Jan Di was nearly done, anyway, so she finished her order and handed it to Chan Mi at the nurses' station. Then she headed to the cafeteria.

Mo Kyul had gotten there ahead of her and greeted her from his seat with a smile and a wave. She gave a good-natured shake of her head and made her way over to him. She placed her snack and drink that she'd grabbed from the vending machine on the table, pulled out the all-poly, antimicrobial chair, and sat down.

"How did you beat me here?" Jan Di asked.

Mo Kyul shrugged. "Because you're slow." He opened the cap to his bottled water.

"Am not!"

He laughed. "Oh, Jan Di-ah, it's far too easy to get you riled up."

" _Is not_ …," she grumbled, looking away.

He reached over to ruffle her hair. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about lunch."

"No need to apologize again; it's fine. But is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I handled it." He took a sip of his water.

"Good."

A silence passed but not nearly as prolonged as the one with Dr. Yoon. Mo Kyul never allowed them to sit without speaking for too long.

"I hope you weren't too lonely." He raised a brow.

Jan Di chuckled a bit. "No, I actually had some company."

"Really, who?"

"Dr. Yoon," she casually commented as she opened her Fanta‒a new one; the one Dr. Yoon had given her was still tucked away in her locker. She took a sip and then opened the bag of honey butter chips in front of her.

"Dr. Yoon? He actually ate with you, _voluntarily_?"

"Yah, don't act so surprised," she said right before taking a bite of a chip.

Mo Kyul's brow wrinkled up while Jan Di crunched away on her chip. "No, not because of you. It's just...he actually eats?" Mo Kyul smirked as he took the lid off his container of kimchi. He hadn't gotten to eat yet, so this was lunch for him.

Jan Di shook her head at her friend. "Yeah, of course, he eats." She stuck another chip in her mouth and started chewing.

"But...he eats in the cafeteria with us humans?"

"Yah, be nice."

Mo Kyul chuckled. "Sorry, but since when are you so defensive of him?"

Jan Di shrugged. "I'm not being defensive." She knew her friend was joking, but she'd just had this strange urge to speak up about it, like an instinct. It was almost like those times when she prevented Dr. Yoon from being touched…

Mo Kyul decided to drop the subject, sort of. He was still very curious about the lunch she'd had with Dr. Yoon, so he simply asked how it went.

Spaced out, she muttered, "Hmm?" And not long after, she snapped to. "Oh, it was fine." She continued eating her snack and sporadically taking a sip of her drink.

Mo Kyul had never heard Jan Di respond so briefly to a question, and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose‒to find out just how curious he was… He wouldn't put it past her, but maybe she was merely being the Jan Di he knew so well, an occasional daydreamer and more often than not, totally oblivious. At least when it came to social situations. Or, perhaps she was just hungry...and Jan Di's stomach did overrule all.

"That Dr. Yoon is something, isn't he?" Mo Kyul remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah... _something_ …" Jan Di thoughtfully spun the can of juice around in her hands, inadvertently smiling.

Mo Kyul was observing her closely. "What's his deal with touch?"

Jan Di simply shrugged.

"I've never heard of a doctor who has an issue with touching people," he pressed further.

"Yeah," Jan Di plainly said. Naturally, Mo Kyul had noticed that; he was an observant person after all. She just didn't feel right talking about it, and she was sure Dr. Yoon wouldn't appreciate it, either, so she changed the subject.

. . .

"Oh, how was the rest of the tour the other day?" Mo Kyul captured a piece of kimchi and brought it to his lips, pausing there. "I imagine it was all downhill after seeing my amazing NICU..." He smirked at her, and Jan Di smirked back.

"Well, sure, _your_ NICU is great, but it's nowhere near as awesome as _my_ OR."

"You surgeons really think you own the place, don't you?" Mo Kyul quipped.

"Hey, you're the one who called it _your_ NICU!"

"And then you called it your OR." Mo Kyul grinned.

Jan Di responded with a chuckle before putting on a stern face. "Well, you see, Dr. Park, surgery is life and death...," Jan Di squared her shoulders, adding to her cocky act.

"Is that so?" He smirked at her. It wasn't like he'd never dealt with a life or death situation, but he was curious to know where she was going with this.

"Yes." She nodded. "It's the closest you can get to magic in this world. See these hands…" She held up her hands, palms facing Mo Kyul. "These hands have been places and done things you could never imagine..."

Mo Kyul grinned, and unthinkingly, he took both of Jan Di's hands in his. "Is that so?" He held the tips of her fingers. "Well, if I ever need surgery, it's _these hands_ ," he gave them a little squeeze, "that I want inside me…"

 _What the hell am I saying?_

It just came out, and upon realizing the words that had left his mouth and how it must have sounded, he berated himself.

Yes, he and Jan Di had been friends for a long time; yes, they liked to joke around and it got playful sometimes, but just now, he had been flirting with her, not to mention doing it extremely poorly! _Where did that come from?_ He hadn't intended for it to come out that way, and he wanted to slap himself in the face. Fortunately, Jan Di was Jan Di...

Her eyes widened a bit; she blinked a few times, but then she just started laughing. She pulled her hands away from his and used one to smack him in the arm. "Oh, you're so full of it!" And then she went into a fit of laughter again. "I'm...I'm...glad...you didn't...say that while...I was...taking a drink!" She managed to get the words out.

Mo Kyul hardly registered her words or the friendly slap, and he stared at her from across the table. She looked as though she could barely breathe from laughter and was holding her side as if in pain. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Mo Kyul placed his hands in his lap and just sat there for a moment like a little boy receiving a punishment.

Finally, he laughed it off, too.

"Thanks, Mo Kyul-ssi, I needed a good laugh," she said, wiping away a tear.

And that seemed to flip Jan Di's switch because after that she started chattering away, about the tour and the lunch with Dr. Yoon. Mo Kyul did his best to be a good listener while she prattled on, giving him a play by play.

. . .

"Oh, and guess who dropped by our table?!"

"Who?"

"Cho Yeon Mi!"

"Ohh," Mo Kyul groaned, returning to usual self. "That must have been pleasant." He was well aware of the young woman's antics and of Jan Di's strong dislike for her.

Jan Di scowled. "Oh, it was a veritable picnic. She, of course, looked at me like I was dirt with that haughty expression of hers, and then she actually had the nerve to ask Dr. Yoon out right in front of me!"

"Why would it matter if you were there or not?" He asked the obvious question.

"Well, because...I mean...she didn't even wait to ask him in private, and she just met him! It was like she was doing it to annoy me..."

Mo Kyul quirked a curious brow but decided not to even ask his next question: 'why would that annoy you?' and instead, he said, "I don't think that's why she was trying to hook Dr. Yoon. You know how she is..." He casually took a sip of his water. "She'll go after any man with a pulse and a wallet."

"Yeah, I know," Jan Di muttered.

. . .

"Anyway…" And she was off again like a racehorse. "...Well, Dr. Yoon completely rejected her! It was great!" Jan Di was getting more animated with her story, telling him every last detail, talking with her hands and such.

. . .

"Well, aside from _her_ showing up, lunch was good," she toned it back down again. "There were a lot of pauses in the conversation, but Seonsaengnim is slowly talking more. Actually, I've never heard him talk as much as he did. He normally doesn't say anything unless he has to and always the least amount possible, but he actually sat down to have lunch with me, and we had a conversation...or at least something that vaguely resembled a conversation…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Can you believe it?"

"I can."

"Really? But...it's Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo." She didn't know how else to express what she was getting at.

"Yeah? What's the big deal about him, anyway?" Mo Kyul questioned.

"I don't know. He's just...mysterious. He's unlike any person I've ever met. He is, you know, kind of cold and distant, and at first, I thought it was because he was arrogant, but I don't think that's it at all. It's not apathy, either. It's...something else, and I'm really curious to know."

Mo Kyul grunted, "Mmm," in response and took another bite.

"Do you know he almost smiled?"

"Oh?" Mo Kyul furrowed his bright slightly; he was trying to seem interested, but truthfully, he was wondering if this subject would ever cease.

"I think I'm going to make it my mission to get him to smile." Jan Di nodded assuredly. Mo Kyul released a short sigh before focusing on his food again.

Meanwhile, she continued speaking…

"And I told you about how he brought me the can of soda, right?"

"Yes, you did." She'd mentioned it to him after it happened, but Mo Kyul didn't see what the big deal was. He, himself, had brought her sodas and coffees numerous times.

"Oh, right. Sorry. But..it was just so surprising...that meant that he paid attention to something I liked and actually thought to bring it to me." Jan Di suddenly realized that Mo Kyul looked pretty bored. "Oh, I guess I've been talking about him a lot."

"Yeah, you have, for nearly seven minutes now." He glanced at his watch and then showed it to her.

"Sorry." She gave him a sheepish look.

Jan Di felt rather bad, actually. Not only was _she_ now the one talking behind Dr. Yoon's back, but she was acting like all those busybodies in the hospital who couldn't seem to find anything better to do than to gossip about Dr. Yoon. And she hated that. But she wasn't gossiping exactly; she was simply telling her friend about what was going on in her life like she always did.

Mo Kyul noticed that Jan Di hadn't reached for the bag of chips since she started her ramble and commented, "So, what's going on, Jan Di-ah?" He paused before asking his semi-serious question. "Do you like him or something?" He folded his arms, put on a stern face, and waited for her answer.

"Oh, please!" Jan Di scoffed and shoved Mo Kyul from across the table. "What is this, junior high?"

Mo Kyul gave a sardonic laugh, "No, because if this was junior high you'd be slipping a love letter in his locker right about now." Jan Di's mouth dropped a bit. "Oh wait, no, kids don't do that anymore...you'd be sending him a text asking him to be your boyfriend with about a hundred kissy emojis attached to it."

Jan Di squinted maliciously at her friend as if she really would kill him this time. "You're hilarious," she said in a deadpan way. Pressing her hands into the table, she leaned across it slightly. "You know what I think?"

"What?" he leaned in a bit, too.

"I think _you_ are inordinately interested in Dr. Yoon...you did bring him up first." She refrained from making a joke about that.

Mo Kyul shook his head at her. "I'm only mildly curious about him, no more so than anyone else and probably much less than most. The whole hospital is disproportionately interested in him, actually." He took a bite and chewed it thoroughly. "And I know why. Right now, he's the shiny new toy, but the hype will die down in time. It doesn't really surprise me that everyone else has taken such an interest in him, but what does surprise me is that you have, Jan Di."

Jan Di shook her head. "I wouldn't say I have an _interest_ in Dr. Yoon. It's just idle curiosity."

"Really?"

* * *

It was then that Ji Hoo entered the cafeteria. From a distance, he caught sight of Dr. Geum and Dr. Park seated at a table. Dr. Park had his back to him, and Dr. Geum was facing his way, but she was talking and didn't seem to notice his presence yet.

And then he heard his name, so against his better judgment, he stepped behind a pillar to listen in for a moment…

* * *

"Yes, Dr. Yoon is handsome," Jan Di went on to say. "Is that what you want to hear from me? He's tall, and he has a nice face, but that doesn't mean I'm all starry-eyed like more than half of the female staff. He's a fellow doctor, and more importantly, my superior, and that's all I'm concerned with. Over the past few days, he's really demonstrated his knowledge and skills. He's able to make quick decisions and work under pressure, too. My only _interest_ lies in learning from him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she assured. "I mean, I wouldn't mind getting to know him as a colleague and possibly a work friend."

"Are you sure that's it?"

" _Yes_ ," she repeated emphatically, growing impatient with this line of questioning.

"Then why have you been talking about him so much? And why does your face light up whenever you do?" he taunted.

Jan Di forcibly exhaled. She knew Mo Kyul was just teasing her, so she opted for a different tactic; she decided to play along. " _Fine_ , you want the truth? You saw right through me. I'm madly in love with Dr. Yoon, and I just want to forget about being a doctor, marry him, and have his children." What she said was so blunt and completely crazy that she couldn't believe she kept a straight face and controlled her blush.

Mo Kyul had just taken a swig of his water, which was a mistake because he nearly spit it out. He swallowed forcibly and started involuntarily coughing.

Jan Di grinned in satisfaction at his reaction. He was choking on his water, but she didn't have much sympathy for him right now, so she just folded her arms and waited for him to get it together.

And then, the subject of their conversation walked by…

Mo Kyul glanced up at the flash of a white coat and saw Dr. Yoon passing their table. And his eyes shot to the table as soon as the red-headed doctor walked by. Jan Di had looked up and seen Dr. Yoon, too; she gave him an awkward smile and a nod-bow. He acknowledged her with a quick nod and kept walking, and both Jan Di and Mo Kyul watched him walk away.

After he passed, Jan Di's head snapped toward Mo Kyul in horror. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets in an almost cartoonish way. "Omo!" She continued in a harsh whisper. "He...he didn't hear...I didn't...just say…," she stammered. "He...didn't hear me, did he?" she managed to squeak out.

Mo Kyul's brow furrowed. "I-I don't think so," he weakly lied.

"You're really a terrible liar, Mo Kyul-ssi." Jan Di glanced back over at Dr. Yoon's. He was at the counter purchasing a cup of tea, so all she could see was the back of him. _He had to have heard…_ "Oh, no, no, no, no, no..." She folded her arms on the table, dropped her head, and buried it in her arms.

Mo Kyul stared at the top of Jan Di's head, and he placed a hand there. "Oh, Jan Di-ah, you really must learn how to filter what you say." Ironically, so did he.

"Ohh, this is a nightmare…" she whined in a muffled voice, the half-eaten bag of potato chips crunching under the weight of her arms when she moved around. She timidly raised her eyes a bit to peek up at Mo Kyul; he still had his hand on her head, and she stared at him with big doe eyes. "It's like that nightmare you have when you're in the middle of the cafeteria naked, only I think this is worse…"

"It's not so bad." He let his hand fall to her forearm.

"Not so bad?! I just said in front of my new boss that I want to marry him and have his children! How is that not so bad?!" She dropped her head again upon realizing she'd repeated it a little louder than she should have. "This is just great," she muttered against her arm.

Mo Kyul gazed down at Jan Di with sympathy. Her face covered and shaking her head in remorse, she looked like a child serving a time-out. He smiled faintly at the cuteness of it, and then he glanced over at Dr. Yoon, who had now purchased his tea and was leaving with it…

* * *

Ji Hoo took his tea and walked out of the cafeteria, the corner of his lips twitching. He was fighting it hard this time… Walking through the hallway, he shook his head in amusement. It was anyone's guess what Dr. Geum would say next. _Very interesting, indeed…_

* * *

"He's gone," Mo Kyul said once Dr. Yoon had left.

Jan Di cautiously raised her head, as a gopher poking its head out of a hole, and sighed. "What am I going to do now?" She looked depressed.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Jan Di." He gave her forearm a comforting squeeze. " _If_ he heard you," and Mo Kyul was sure Jan Di was still holding out _some_ hope that he hadn't, "I'm sure he knew you were joking. There's no need to do anything; it's not like he's going to bring it up to you."

"Still, that was a really, really inappropriate joke...I can't even believe I said that!" She placed her hands over her face and groaned. _Where did that come from? Why did that have to pop into my head?!_ And she turned on the man sitting before her. "This is all your fault, you know?"

"What? _My_ fault?" He pointed innocently to his chest.

"Yes, yours!" She raised her voice slightly and pointed at him. "Why didn't you stop me or say something?!"

"I didn't know he was there. Besides, I can't control the things that come out of your mouth, Jan Di." _I can't even always control what comes out of mine…_

"Well, you shouldn't have egged me on in the first place! I never would've said that otherwise!"

Jan Di was glaring at him, showcasing her daughter's famous‒or _infamous‒_ temper, which he supposed Soo Yun had to have gotten from somewhere. He really didn't know what to say; he supposed it was partially his fault, but _she_ didn't have to say _that_. If she needed to blame someone, though, he would bite the bullet and let her.

And then Jan Di bolted upright from her seat. She shot him one last death glare and spun around to walk off without another word.

"Jan Di-ah, come back! I'm sorry…," he fruitlessly called out to her retreating figure. She didn't even turn around, though, and instead, stomped out of the cafeteria like a bull.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ji Hoo sat in his office, finishing his tea and looking over the chart for his cardiac patient. Both tests had come back negative; he'd expected as much but needed to check to be sure. _Damn. What now?_ With a short sigh, he leaned back in his leather chair.

There was a knock at the door, and Ji Hoo bid the person to enter. It was an employee from human resources. "Here are the files you wanted, Doctor," the young man said.

"Thank you," Ji Hoo replied, and he took the stack. He'd asked to see the personnel files of his surgical team in order to learn more about them. Although most records were maintained electronically these days, this hospital also liked to keep paper files as backup. He was informed that not all the information had been added to the system after the recent update, so Ji Hoo requested the paper copies, and it had taken this long for them to be brought to him from storage.

Ji Hoo opened the file on top, and it happened to be Dr. Geum Jan Di. There was a photo of her in the left corner, a copy of her employee picture. He'd seen it before on her badge. He began to read through Dr. Geum's file; he perused the first few pages of basic information and read about her interview. Then he made his way to her health and life insurance information...this caught his attention. Most notably, he saw that in addition to the public healthcare that the hospital provided all its employees, Dr. Geum had also selected a private provider to cover additional procedures and medications. That came as a bit of a surprise to Ji Hoo, for this practice was only common in those with chronic or severe medical conditions.

Skimming further, he noticed a name…

 _Co-Insured: Geum Soo Yun_

He briefly wondered about this person but moved on. Under this name were others…

 _Life Insurance Beneficiaries: Na Gong Joo, Geum Il Bong, Geum Kang San, and Geum Soo Yun, with Geum Soo Yun receiving the larger percentage._

Family, he assumed.

Next, he came across her educational information…

"So, Dr. Geum was a scholarship student…"

He read on… Her grades were good, and her teacher's only had positive things to say about her. In fact, when Ji Hoo got to the actual letters of recommendation, he was shocked by how many there were. Most people had three or four, but upon a quick leaf-through, he noticed that she had eight. Ji Hoo was a quick read, so he decided to actually read them in their entirety. When he finished, he was impressed. Everyone in the file, her teachers and colleagues, only had wonderful things to say about Dr. Geum. And it wasn't just the typical things he'd read in other recommendations but more sincere, heartfelt, even touching things…

Next, he came to her salary information. And after seeing her starting salary and current salary, he was quite surprised at how low it was. Oh, she made a decent living, but it was lower than what he would expect and far lower than what he made. Yes, he had been practicing medicine nearly two years longer than her and was an attending now, but why was hers so low? He took a look at her performance record. Perhaps that would explain it.

After glancing through, Ji Hoo found her performance record to be quite exemplary. It wasn't perfect, but she had a very good surgical record and barely any tardies or absences. There were a couple of occasions when she needed to leave early, but it was written that she'd given proper notice ahead of time, aside from one emergency situation. Seemingly, she deserved to make more than what she did, but he would need to compare with what the others were making to determine where the problem lay.

Before going on to the next file, he put down hers and picked up his cardiac patient's chart again because a simple yet helpful thought hit him. Inspiration struck from the unlikeliest of sources sometimes, he supposed. He was thinking that he perhaps needed a second opinion on this case, and a name popped into his head.

 _She knows how to talk to people...maybe she could get some information that I missed…_

* * *

Ji Hoo didn't get far into the next surgeon's file before there was another knock at his door. He called the person in, and it turned out to be the head of Pediatrics, Dr. Park, the one he'd met with Dr. Geum during the tour, the one who always seemed to be with her.

"Dr. Yoon, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"You didn't. What can I do for you?"

Dr. Park walked over to his desk and stood before it; he had a file in hand. "I'd like to request a consult with you."

Ji Hoo motioned for Dr. Park to sit. He did so, and Ji Hoo folded his hands on his desk, waiting for him to go on.

"I came to you because everyone says you're the best cardiology specialist around...but, how are you with infants?"

"Infants?"

"Yes, my patient is a newborn; she's premature, and there's a problem with her heart..."

"Pediatrics isn't my specialization," Dr. Yoon interjected matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know, and I've spoken with the pediatric cardiologist on staff, but I'd like to get your opinion as well. I...hear such good things about you," he thought of what Jan Di had said, among others. "Could you at least take a look?"

Dr. Yoon hesitated only a couple seconds before nodding, and Mo Kyul placed the file on his desk and slid it over to him.

As he scanned through, Dr. Park began to explain the infant's symptoms: fast pulse, shortness of breath, not eating well…

"Did you do an EKG?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes."

"A chest X-ray?"

"Yes."

"Results?"

"They're all there."

Dr. Yoon turned the page to discover the test results.

"Patent ductus arteriosis," Ji Hoo said, more to himself.

"Yes, that was what the pediatric cardiologist thought, too."

"You're treating the patient with indomethacin," he confirmed from the chart. That was what he would have recommended, also.

"Yes, but it hasn't helped."

"Two days since the birth?" Ji Hoo asked. Dr. Park nodded. And Ji Hoo flipped a page and read. "These are the infant's recorded vitals over the past few hours?" he asked.

Dr. Park took a look at the sheet and confirmed.

Ji Hoo nodded and set the file down on his desk. He slid it back over with a finger. "Give her another day and check again. Perform an echocardiogram and blood test."

"But…," Mo Kyul began. Ji Hoo looked at him. "I'm no surgeon, Dr. Yoon, but it seems that if you were to go in and close off the vessel she'd be better off. If we wait, her lungs could fill with blood or her heart could become enlarged."

Ji Hoo pondered Dr. Park's words and nodded. "That's true."

"So, can you operate on her?" Dr. Park requested. "Soon preferably…"

Ji Hoo thought for a moment. "No."

" _No_?"

"I can, but I won't," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I choose not to in this case."

Mo Kyul released a quick exhale, wondering, _How does Jan Di work with this guy?_

From the way Jan Di talked, Dr. Yoon was like a feral cat...you have to coax it out, feed it, gain its trust, and then it's all warm and cuddly. _But more often than not, Jan Di-ah, if you manage to catch a feral cat, it bites or scratches you._ So far, all Mo Kyul saw was a colossal jerk in front of him, some lazy big shot who thought he was God's gift to medicine. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before proceeding. "Is there some reason you don't want to operate, Dr. Yoon?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The suspicion in Dr. Park's eyes and his tone was clear, and Ji Hoo suspected that he was accusing him of not wanting to risk lowering his surgery stats if the infant died on his table. "Because the infant might die," he said outright. "No, strike that, she probably will die."

"But without‒" Dr. Park began, but Ji Hoo cut him off. "Without surgery, she might die, but she might live. I don't care about how I will look if she dies on my table, but I do care about the infant's life. If I cut her open and go inside, I'm exposing her to the air and bacteria, despite how sterile my OR might be, and not to mention I'm putting her fragile body through great trauma. I could tell you a dozen things that might go wrong right away, but instead, I'm just going to advise you to wait and see."

Mo Kyul nodded.

"The biggest problem here is that her vitals aren't strong enough for surgery." Dr. Yoon continued, "Keep her on the medication and monitor her vitals closely. Let's hope the vessel closes on its own with the aid of the medication. If not, I may need to go in there, but with her vitals being what they are now, she won't make it through."

"I understand." Perhaps Mo Kyul had misjudged Dr. Yoon a bit. "So, wait and see, huh?" He sighed, stroking his chin. "I hate that..."

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together thoughtfully. It sounded like something that would come out of Dr. Geum's mouth. No wonder those two got along so well…

In the brief time he'd interacted with him, Ji Hoo had noticed that Dr. Park was a man of action, but as for Ji Hoo, he was one of patience and careful deliberation. Not that he didn't act when necessary, but Ji Hoo knew when to do something and when to stand back and watch. He disliked the feeling of helplessness as much as Dr. Park, but he could accept it. There was a fine line between passionate and impulsive. Besides, sometimes the body did amazing things all on its own…

Ji Hoo nodded in acknowledgment to Dr. Park, and it was the first time they seemed to agree on something. "As do I. But sometimes it's necessary, Dr. Park. There are times when surgery does more harm than good."

Dr. Park nodded. "Thank you for your input. Do you think you could take a look at her before you leave for the day?"

. . .

* * *

On her last break, Jan Di made her way to Pediatrics. She wanted to apologize to Mo Kyul for her little outburst, for one, and she wanted to ask him something. She hadn't told him she was coming like she usually did because it sounded like fun to just surprise him.

As soon as she arrived, the head Peds nurse smiled brightly and waved her on, already knowing what she must be doing there. Jan Di made her way down the hall toward his office, and she caught sight of Mo Kyul at the end of the hall. He had his back turned to her, but she recognized him from his build and the distinguishing style of his hair.

Usually, he saw her first or they saw each other at the same time, but right now, he was intently staring down at a chart in his hands. _Perfect_. And Jan Di took this rare opportunity to sneak up on him. She looked back at the nurse and placed a finger to her lips. The nurse grinned widely.

Jan Di tiptoed forward until she was standing right behind Mo Kyul, and she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey you," she said. Mo Kyul spun around so fast one would have thought he was on fire. Jan Di laughed.

"Jan Di-ah, you startled me."

Jan Di laughed again. "For once I got you." It didn't take long for him to chuckle, and she was relieved that he didn't seem angry with her for yelling at him earlier. Then again, Mo Kyul was not one for grudges.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm on break, and...I...wanted to apologize."

Mo Kyul shook his head. "There's no need."

"I was just freaked, and-"

"I know. So?" He shoved his hand into his pocket. "Are you still reeling in humiliation?"

Jan Di sighed. "Not so much. I've barely seen Dr. Yoon, and he didn't act any different when I did, so maybe he didn't hear me."

Mo Kyul nodded, and Jan Di swung her arms back and forth. "So, what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Well...I just had a consult with your _husband-to-be_." He threw in the last part just to mess with her.

"Dr. Yoon?" Jan Di blushed a little at how quickly she had jumped to that conclusion. It was all because of their earlier conversation…

"Yeah, Dr. Yoon. Has some other guy caught your eye now?" Mo Kyul quipped.

"Yah, stop it." She shoved him. "I was just trying to erase that from my memory!"

Mo Kyul laughed.

"So, how did it go with Dr. Yoon?" She was truly intrigued.

"Fine. He's, uh, an interesting person."

Jan Di looked confused. "Did he help you?"

"As best he could."

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Oh, right, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I get off at 6 tonight, and you do, too, right?"

He bobbed his head up and down. "Yes."

"Okay, well, I was thinking...why don't we go and get something to eat after work?"

"Oh," Mo Kyul blinked. "Sure. Will Soo Yun join us?"

"No. Soo Yun has decided she wants to have a sleepover with her grandma, so she'll be there all evening." And Jan Di chuckled. "Doing lots of fun stuff that she doesn't get to do at home, I'm sure… So, what do you say?"

Mo Kyul was a bit stunned, though pleasantly. Jan Di didn't often ask him to do something. Sure, they spent time together when they could, but it usually wasn't outside of work, at least not alone. In fact, there had only been a few times when Soo Yun wasn't present, and it was a long time ago…

"I'd love to," he said with a smile.

"Okay, great. I'll meet you here around 6:10 after I change."

They exchanged another smile, and Jan Di was on her way.

* * *

After finishing with her last surgery of the day, Jan Di scrubbed out with Dr. Yoon. "Seonsaengnim, are you done for the day?"

He nodded, and she wished him a good evening; he did the same for her.

Once off duty, Ji Hoo showered and changed into his dress pants, shirt, and tie. He was prepared to go home, but then he decided to check on the premature infant one last time. He put his lab coat back on and headed to the NICU.

When he arrived, a nurse was monitoring the baby's vitals. She greeted him with a 'Hello, Doctor' and a bow when he came in. Ji Hoo greeted back and walked over to the baby; he looked down at her and then at the monitor. The nurse informed him that Dr. Park had assigned her the job of remaining here and watching over the infant during her shift tonight. The baby seemed stable, so Ji Hoo told the nurse that he would take over for now and that she could take a break and return after. She hesitated but then thanked him and left the NICU.

* * *

While searching for Mo Kyul, Jan Di passed by the NICU. Through the windows, she could see that Dr. Yoon was inside. _What's he doing here? I thought he left._

He was standing in front of an incubator, looking down solemnly at the contents inside. She had heard that Dr. Yoon had a consult with Mo Kyul, so this must be the patient he was referring to. Dr. Yoon turned to look at the monitor, and she stepped inside.

Treading softly, Jan Di sidled up next to Dr. Yoon, making sure she gave him his space. And she looked down at the infant lying inside. The baby girl wore a pink cap on her head and a diaper; she had a tube covering her nose and one down her throat. She was tiny and shriveled with dark skin, skinny arms and legs, and a protruding belly that her ribs stuck prominently through.

"How's she doing?" Jan Di whispered.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw. "She's...holding on." That was the only way he could think to say it at the moment. The infant was stable but not improving. He had been monitoring her oxygen saturation levels, breathing rate, and heart rate closely for the past fifteen minutes...Her breathing was steady; her heart rate was a bit low but maintaining, and oxygen saturation was hovering just below 90%. It wasn't good but could be worse, though he did worry about the possibility of fluid in the lungs.

Jan Di picked up the chart attached to the edge of the incubator. "May I?" she asked. Dr. Yoon nodded, and she scanned the file before her. "Her name is Hwa-Young," she spoke aloud. It meant 'beautiful flower.' "You truly are a beautiful flower, Hwa-Young-ah...," she spoke to the infant. _Like my beautiful flower…_ "But you're so tiny." _Soo Yun had been small, too, but not this small._

Just then, Dr. Yoon put on his stethoscope, placed the earpieces in his ears, and gently rubbed around the circular tip of the chest piece to warm it up; he didn't like to blow on it like some doctors. Then he stuck the tube through the hole of the incubator and placed the chest piece over the infant's heart in order to monitor her heart rate manually. Meanwhile, Jan Di casually peeked over Dr. Yoon's shoulder. Hwa-Young reacted to the still slightly cool surface of the chest piece by twitching and raising her arms and legs, and her big chocolate eyes slitted.

"How's the mother?" Jan Di asked.

"She's healing. It was a difficult delivery, I'm told."

She nodded in response and decided to go around the other side of the incubator so as not to crowd Dr. Yoon.

Ji Hoo didn't ask if she was staying or leaving; he didn't need to because Dr. Geum seemed intent upon helping. She'd already thrown on a pair of white gloves from a nearby box, so he filled her in on the situation. Mainly, he wanted the baby's heart rate and oxygen saturation to reach safe levels and remain there before he would even consider operating (that is if the blood vessel didn't close on its own).

. . .

Jan Di forgot all about leaving to look for Mo Kyul, and she found herself staring at the numbers on the monitor. Occasionally, they would go up or down, and it was tense. They were both watching closely, actually, and Dr. Yoon was occasionally adjusting the baby's medication or checking her tubes.

When the infant stirred, Ji Hoo placed a gloved hand through the hole of the incubator again, and sensing his presence, this time, she reached out and grasped onto his finger. This was something he'd never experienced before… The infant was squeezing tighter than it seemed like she should have the strength for in her body, and it was encouraging.

Jan Di noticed that when Dr. Yoon put his hand in the hole, the baby grabbed for it, which was a natural reflex, but she also noticed a blip in the baby's heart rate when that happened, so she decided to do it, too.

When the baby had taken hold of his finger, Ji Hoo had noticed the first clear improvement in her levels since he'd been there. He glanced over to the other side of the incubator where Dr. Geum was standing, looking down at the infant. She had stuck her hand through the hole on her side, and the infant was grabbing onto her finger, too. Now, the tiny infant's arms were stretched out, holding a finger of each of them captive, and her levels were slowly improving...

Jan Di glanced at the monitor. "I think this is working, Seonsaengnim!"

Dr. Geum beamed at him, and he felt the urge to smile, too. He nodded to her, feeling very pleased with the progress, and they continued to attend to the infant. After a few minutes, Ji Hoo noticed Dr. Geum slip her hand out of the incubator. She raised her arms, pulled her long hair back, swirled it a bit, and secured it in a high, tight bun. And then she put on a new pair of gloves, and her hand was right back in there.

They kept track of the patient's vitals and offered their hands here and there over the next five minutes…

While they worked, Ji Hoo and Jan Di occasionally had to switch places so he could check the infant, and their bodies were close, very close, practically touching. A few times she even brushed against him, but she was so preoccupied with the infant that she didn't apologize like she normally would. The odd thing was that he didn't feel all that uncomfortable. He could, however, feel the temperature rising in the room, especially when Dr. Geum was very near. She was in her street clothes, a three-quarter sleeve green blouse and jeans, and when she got close to him, he could feel the heat rising from the skin of her neck and the uncovered portions of her arms. Was she becoming warmer?

. . .

"I think she's strong," Jan Di asserted, smiling down at the baby. "She loves attention, too." She chuckled and looked over at Dr. Yoon. He had pressed his lips together, and his eyes seemed to have a little glimmer to them.

They continued to monitor for another few minutes, and all seemed to be fine...but there are so many unexplained things in medicine… Even when you do everything right, exactly by the book, things can go wrong. And that was what happened next…

Ji Hoo heard a screech from the monitor, and his head snapped toward the sound. He stared at the jagged lines on the screen that were becoming less jagged and the numbers which were erratically changing, indicating her levels were tanking. Tearing his eyes from the monitor, he rushed to the infant.

At the same time, Jan Di's eyes shot from the infant to his. "Seonsaengnim, her heart rate is decreasing rapidly…and..."

"I know," he said. He removed the top of the incubator to have full access to the infant. "She's crashing."

Terror shook Jan Di as she heard him say it, and she felt her eyes misting over. _Why? Why is this happening?_ Hwa-Young had been doing so well!

Like any other doctor, Jan Di knew that a patient's status could change at any moment for no apparent reason, or for some reason only to be determined after it's too late. But not this time. She couldn't let this happen; _they_ couldn't let this happen!

"What can I do, Seonsaengnim?" Jan Di demanded to know, already at his side and eager to help. Ji Hoo just shook his head and started manually stimulating the baby's heart because the machine wasn't doing it well enough for his liking.

"There's nothing-," he began.

" **No** ," Jan Di urged, "There has to be something! Seonsaengnim, _please_ , we have to do something. We can't...we can't just let her die!"

He didn't say anything but just kept doing what he was doing...

"Do you need m-"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No." Finally, he stopped because what he was doing wasn't having any effect.

"What are you doing? Are you giving up?! You can't! There has to be something more we can do! Seonsaengnim...!" She tried to jump in, but he held up a hand as if to tell her to wait. She stopped and stared at him, jaw set, eyes wide, and lip quivering.

Ji Hoo could see that Dr. Geum was getting emotional, practically panicked, and she was looking to _him_ for the answer.

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly and opened them again, and he shook his head. "Dr. Geum, I'm sorry; I don't think-" He didn't want to give up, but it didn't look promising. He tried another few pumps to no avail before stopping again...and then he witnessed something that set Dr. Geum apart from many doctors‒and from others, in general...

She took her emotions, harnessed them, and used them to her advantage. Where fear and worry might cripple some, Dr. Geum made it her strength, especially when a human life was on the line. He could see it in her eyes as soon as the idea formed. "Wait, I know!" she exclaimed.

Ji Hoo wasn't prepared for what happened next, and it happened so quickly that he could barely react. The instincts, or whatever one might call them, of Dr. Geum took over, and she nudged him aside and took his place. There was a flash of green and midnight blue..and then…the honey color of skin, Dr. Geum's skin…

She had removed her shirt. _What the…?_

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _A/N: Gasp! What now? What's Jan Di going to do? And what will Ji Hoo do? It seems like the sort of scenario someone will walk in on, huh? So, yeah, I hope you all liked this chapter. And yes, I know, there always has to be a hussy in my fics, right? Lol. And possibly a love triangle? What do you think? Well, hmm, I gave you all a teaser last time that hasn't quite come to fruition, so maybe none this time. Please let me know your thoughts._


	6. Warm Bodies and Beating Hearts Part II

_**A/N:**_ _So, I started watching "Clean With Passion For Now" (the K-drama). I've only seen the first episode, but it's pretty interesting so far. The guy owns a cleaning company and has mysophobia (fear of germs and contamination). Well, when I discovered this webtoon-turned-Korean drama, I was like oh my gosh, it's OH! But upon closer inspection, it's actually very different. A. Cleaning company owner vs. Doctor. B. Ji Hoo has a very different reason for being a germophobe or mysophobe (and he's not technically that; there's a little more to it) than the main character in that drama (I'm guessing), but at this point, I can only speculate. Plus, my story has other elements, including Jan Di as a single mother, the daughter, etc, that aren't in CWPFN, to my knowledge. Anyway, I find the drama interesting so far, at least after the first episode, and it's been a little inspirational for me with all the stuff the guy does to maintain cleanliness._

 _Thus far, I haven't used anything from CWPFN in OH, that I know of, lol. So, if you have seen that drama or are watching it, any similarities to OH are totally coincidental because I created OH and outlined it before I even knew of the drama. I will probably hold off on watching it until I finish (at least most of) OH so as not to be too influenced; however, there was one scene I stumbled across that happens later that I kind of want to emulate with JanHoo. I'll only use the general idea of it and change it quite a bit, but I'll let you know what it was when I get there. It involves an umbrella, but I doubt I'll even use the umbrella in the scene._

 _But yeah, check it out if you are in need of something to watch...it makes me think of JanHoo in OH a teeny tiny bit. It's a lot wackier than OH so far, though. OH will have some funny, cute moments, but it's also going to be very serious._

 _Oh, there's a super cute poster for CWPFN of the male and female lead; the girl is sitting on a washing machine, and he's hugging her and kissing her forehead. Just Google the title of the drama, and it should come up._

 _Well, sorry for the tangent…_

 _***Once again, thanks to my lovely, amazing friend, NerwenT, for all her input on this story. She has to hear all my rambles and spoilers, but I hope she still enjoys reading the finished product. The NICU scene was inspired by her also, so thanks a million, and I hope you enjoy how it turned out!***_

 _Hm, no guest reviewers last chapter...where are my guests? Oh well. Thanks to all who reviewed, and I believe I responded to everyone in PM._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As always, I do not own the Boys Over Flowers characters._

 _***In this chapter, there is one small part that is slightly more mature than usual. It's still well within the_ _**T**_ _realm, in my opinion, and it's really more suggestive than descriptive, but I'm just putting it out there. I think you'll know it when you see it, so if it makes you uncomfortable or you're underage feel free to skip it. I have the feeling most of you are going to think I'm crazy for even mentioning it up because it's so, so tame, but I'm just covering my bases here, lol. Later on, I'll be much more torn about what I can and can't put in. I need a rating between T and M for this story, T-M? No lemons, maybe verging on limes later on...hm, what's less than a lime, grapefruit? Haha!***_

Okay, I'll stop rambling and making bad jokes. I have a nice, meaty chapter for you, at least in length, haha. Now, on to the story…

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** Warm Bodies and Beating Hearts Part II

On his way to meet Jan Di, Mo Kyul was stopped by a panicked nurse, so he went to check on a pediatric leukemia patient who had spiked a fever. After a thorough examination and giving the young boy a small dosage of acetaminophen, he held up his gloved right hand. "You're fine, buddy." Mo Kyul high-fived the boy. "Now, behave yourself and stop scaring the nurses," he quipped.

The boy smiled. "I'll try not to. Sorry, Doctor."

Mo Kyul grinned. He reminded the boy to ask the nurses for whatever he needed and then gave him a 'see ya later.' Beckoning the new pediatric nurse to follow him out of the room, Mo Kyul waved to his patient and discarded his gloves as he left.

Outside the door, Mo Kyul turned to the young, short-haired nurse. "I don't see any signs of infection. It's probably just the leukemia cells releasing chemicals which are stimulating the brain to raise body temperature. Just monitor the fever and his vitals and page me if his fever doesn't break in the next couple hours or if anything changes." He gave her a friendly touch to the arm.

"Yes, Dr. Park." The nurse bowed to him, and he bowed back and bid her good evening.

Heading down the hall toward the main entrance of the pediatric ward, Mo Kyul checked his watch. _Damn._ He'd kept Jan Di waiting for nearly fifteen minutes. But when he arrived at the nurses' station, where they usually met, she wasn't there. He messaged her and also asked the head nurse if she'd stopped by. Perhaps she'd gotten held up, herself.

"I think I saw her heading that way." The middle-aged nurse pointed toward the NICU.

Mo Kyul bowed in thanks and walked off in that direction, past several offices and a playroom. As he passed by the glass windows of the NICU, he noticed the shape of two people inside, so he went to the door and turned the knob. When he stepped into the doorway, the scene before him froze him in place. All he could do was stand there, stupefied by the sight of a woman's bare back, her upper body covered only by a pair of thin straps and an elastic band.

It had to be Jan Di; it couldn't be anyone else. He knew her build, and her hair was up in that sloppy bun she often wore it in. Dr. Yoon was at her side, and when she turned her head, Mo Kyul confirmed that it was, indeed, Jan Di. She was standing there half-naked and holding the premature infant in her arms! Mo Kyul's brain couldn't seem to form any coherent explanation for what was happening right now, and when his mouth finally caught up to his other senses, he uttered, "What's going on here?"

* * *

 _Fifteen Minutes Ago…_

"Wait, I know!" Dr. Geum exclaimed.

As soon as she said it, she tugged her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside.

 _What the…?_ Ji Hoo didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't even form the words to ask.

After removing her shirt, she reached for the baby, but then she stopped. "Oh yeah." She discarded her gloves and again reached inside the open incubator, this time, taking the baby in her arms and placing her on her chest. Still attached to the wires, the tiny infant rested her head against Dr. Geum's left breast.

After the initial shock wore off, Ji Hoo realized what Dr. Geum was doing. She started to explain herself, but he already knew what her logic was. She was employing the famous‒though rarely used, due to modern technology‒kangaroo hold, the concept of placing a preterm infant against their mother's (or a substitute's) bare chest. Skin-to-skin contact, it wasn't just an old wives' tale‒studies had shown that it stabilized heart and respiratory rates, improved oxygen saturation, and regulated an infant's body temperature.

Ji Hoo glanced at the monitor. It had stopped screeching and was leveling out. _It's actually working…_

Dr. Geum looked over at the monitor, too, a wide smile crossing her lips and her eyes sparkling with joy. "It's working, Seonsaengnim; it's really working!" She said his thoughts aloud as she cradled the bundle in her arms. Her words, though spoken in a whisper for the infant's sake, carried the excitement of a child on her birthday and the relief of a mother who knows her baby is going to live. But it came as no surprise to Ji Hoo, how pleased Dr. Geum was. After all, he'd already learned how passionate she was about her patients and saving lives.

Ji Hoo nodded to her and looked back at the monitor, and he noticed the baby's heart rate jump up again. Her levels were no longer just balancing out but steadily improving; she was getting stronger by the second… Dr. Geum was working magic with her touch and her heat, but it wasn't really magic, just pure science.

The human body was sometimes capable of miraculous things, ones that even technology couldn't hope to emulate...The skin, itself, the largest organ of the body, protected the internal body systems from outside dangers, and through the skin's giant network of nerves and receptors, human beings gained their sense of touch. That ability to touch was vital for functioning in the world, and without it, humans wouldn't be able to feel a burn or laceration or even the ground beneath their feet. Ji Hoo knew all of this; even so, touch was not something he appreciated beyond its physiological necessity, and as for the skin, in addition to its many functions, it was also a breeding ground for bacteria.

Ji Hoo's eyes continued to flit between the monitor and the infant, finally settling on Dr. Geum's skin. At that moment, another small wonder of the human body revealed itself, and Ji Hoo watched in fascination as a wave of goosebumps surfaced along her arms and chest.

 _Is she cold?_ He wondered.

The room wasn't chilly; in fact, the temperature in the NICU was several degrees higher than most other rooms in the hospital. Not to mention, all their movement had generated even more heat. Regardless, the white bumps were present. But goosebumps‒technically, _Cutis Anserina_ ‒could also be brought on by a strong emotion.

Ji Hoo observed the start and stopping point of the tiny prickles along Dr. Geum's skin, the transition from bumpy texture to perfectly smooth, and it was there that he fixated…

It was one thing to understand that skin has a biological purpose, but it was another entirely to see it in action, up close. He had never taken the time to study the real thing, nor had he ever thought about it like this, but now, he could see a certain... _beauty_ to the way Dr. Geum's skin reacted to the air in the room and having the infant pressed against her.

 _Dr. Geum is amazing_ , he found himself thinking, still in awe of how she'd come up with something he had completely overlooked. Using the kangaroo hold was simple yet brilliant. It should have been obvious, but he didn't even consider it. Thankfully, Dr. Geum was here.

Putting his fascination aside, Ji Hoo went back to work, ensuring that the wires were properly attached and monitoring the IV and the infant's vitals. When he looked over again, he saw the infant nestling deeper into Dr. Geum's chest. She looked down at the baby and then up, the hint of a smile on her rosy lips. Briefly, his eyes met hers, and he gave her an encouraging nod before returning to what he was doing.

After adjusting the medication slightly, Ji Hoo looked over again. Dr. Geum was supporting the head and bottom as the infant stretched out her arms and placed her tiny fingers on Dr. Geum's collarbone. She gently held the baby against the space over her heart, allowing her to press her ear into the soft flesh there.

At that moment, Ji Hoo noticed the vitals make another clear improvement; the numbers were quickly approaching where they should be…

He watched the rhythm of the infant's heartbeat on the monitor, and, again, he looked over at the two. The infant lay peacefully, eyes closed and small back rising and falling softly with each steady breath, undoubtedly listening to the beating of Dr. Geum's heart. And despite the state she was in, Dr. Geum didn't seem to care. She had done what she needed to do, and she appeared as serene as the baby in her arms.

Dr. Geum certainly had good instincts, not only to come up with this method, but the way she was holding the infant was so natural. It was as if she'd done it hundreds of times...

It was then that a thought came to Ji Hoo's mind‒ _She's exposed_. They'd both been so focused on saving the infant that it had been the least of their worries, but with things under control now...should he offer his coat?

 _Yoon Ji Hoo, are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Give her your coat_ , his brain demanded of him.

And then a multitude of other thoughts, things he wouldn't normally think, ambushed his mind:

 _Weren't you taught to be a gentleman, and isn't that something a gentleman would do?_

 _It's not like you can't have your coat washed after, and Dr. Geum seems to keep herself clean enough._

 _It's only Dr. Geum's skin, just her skin...and her skin seems...clean…_

 _But if I lend my coat, I won't be able to…_

The last thought was cut off in his head when he noticed movement. Sinking further into the hold, Dr. Geum closed her eyes and bent back slightly, lengthening her neck and protruding her chest to allow the infant to sprawl more freely across her skin.

Again, Ji Hoo's mind wandered… But ultimately, he settled on the notion that this position couldn't be comfortable for her. So, he looked around the room for a chair for her to sit in. There was a rocking chair nearby, covered with a cushion. He went to fetch it for her, but before he could, he felt another presence in the room…

* * *

 _The Present_

Ji Hoo had become aware that they were no longer alone. He looked toward the doorway, and there Dr. Park stood, wearing a shocked expression. "What's going on here?" he uttered.

As soon as Ji Hoo spotted Dr. Park, his lab coat was off, and he was draping it over Dr. Geum's shoulders. The white coat was large enough that it covered her exposed chest and stomach, along with the baby. And instinctively, he moved to stand in front of Dr. Geum, blocking her from Dr. Park's view.

The two male doctors, similarly attired in dress shirts, pants, and ties, faced each other. Ji Hoo's expression was somber, but Dr. Park's was one of mortification. "What's going on here?!" he demanded again, raising his voice slightly.

Before Ji Hoo could answer, Dr. Geum looked over at Dr. Park, the partially hidden baby in her arms, and she shushed him.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo took the opportunity to go for the rocking chair; he placed it in front of the incubator and beckoned Dr. Geum to sit. As she bent her knees to take a seat, Ji Hoo held out his hands in case she or the baby fell. If he needed to catch them, he would.

Once Dr. Geum was settled, Ji Hoo turned back to Dr. Park, who had taken a couple of steps inside the NICU. "Dr. Park, the infant started to crash, and Dr. Geum was assisting me. Because nothing else was working, she thought to try the kangaroo hold, and it was effective."

Dr. Park released his breath and placed a hand to his head. It made sense, but he couldn't get past that image he'd walked in on. Looking to Jan Di, Mo Kyul asked, "What were you doing here, anyway?"

Jan Di was surprised by the abruptness to his tone, but she answered. "I was looking for you, and when I passed by, I saw that Dr. Yoon was here, so I went inside to see if he needed any help."

Mo Kyul nodded slowly. Again, it all made sense, so why the unsettled feeling in his stomach?

Ji Hoo took a moment to pick up Dr. Geum's shirt from off the floor. He folded it neatly and looked around for a place to put it. She told him he could just place it on the back of the chair, so he did, and she thanked him. He then discarded his gloves for a fresh pair. The floor was filthy, after all.

"Dr. Park, the infant's levels are improving steadily now, and she is nearly where she should be," Ji Hoo spoke up again. "Please have her monitored closely throughout the night, though, and check in the morning to see if the vessel has closed off. If it still hasn't, I will be able to operate on her if she remains in the condition she is now."

Mo Kyul nodded, and he walked over to the machines to take a look for himself, eyeing Dr. Yoon and Jan Di as he passed by. Dr. Yoon was standing close to Jan Di again, partially blocking her from view, and she was peeking around his leg.

After examining the infant's vitals, Mo Kyul looked between Dr. Yoon and Jan Di. "Thank you, _both_ , for your help." He then focused on Dr. Yoon, solely. "I'll have a nurse and intern cover her overnight, so there's no need for you to stay. And Jan Di…" He turned to her. Dr. Yoon finally moved slightly, and Jan Di glanced casually up at Mo Kyul. "We should be going."

Jan Di locked eyes with Mo Kyul for a couple seconds. There was a look on his face that seemed almost disapproving, and she still didn't like his earlier tone, but she decided to ignore it. She returned her gaze to the baby hidden beneath Dr. Yoon's lab coat and stroked her head. "Mo Kyul-ssi, I'm sorry, but I'd like to stay a bit longer with the baby. Would you take a rain check?"

Mo Kyul was fighting his growing frustration. He tried to reason with himself that Jan Di had a perfect excuse for doing what she was. Even though this wasn't her patient, he knew she wasn't one to stand idly by when she saw someone in trouble, and though her method was a bit unconventional, she had never been a conventional doctor, so to speak. She had done a good thing, and he was thankful the infant was improving. But still, he couldn't help feeling...irritated.

What bothered him was the fact that Dr. Yoon had been standing carelessly beside her while she was shirtless, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And what made him even madder was the way Dr. Yoon had stepped in front of her the moment he saw him, as if he couldn't possibly allow him to see her that way. What right did he have to _protect_ her like that?

Mo Kyul felt a fire building up inside. "Jan Di," he said pointedly, trying to remain as cool as he could. "There's no need for you to stay any longer. I have it covered. Now, put your shirt on, give Dr. Yoon back his lab coat, and let's go."

Jan Di's eyes went wide, and Mo Kyul saw the flash of anger in them. Immediately, he knew he'd screwed up. He hadn't really meant for it to come out as an order, but he was still feeling...worked up.

Rather than verbally lashing out at him, as he expected, Jan Di's eyes narrowed, and she spoke in a chilly voice. "You know what, I've suddenly lost my appetite, Dr. Park."

She'd called him Dr. Park. _Oh yeah, she's definitely pissed off._ Not that he could blame her… Mo Kyul sighed. "Jan Di, I-" he began, but from the look on her face, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight, so he pressed his lips together, turned, and walked out.

* * *

Jan Di was furious about the way Mo Kyul had spoken to her. _How dare he!_ Did he think she was a child or someone he could control? Not only that, but she was utterly humiliated over what he'd said in front of Dr. Yoon. For a moment, she couldn't even look at her boss. She felt herself seething underneath, her heart beginning to patter rapidly in her chest. That couldn't be good for the baby, so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm them both by humming softly.

Dr. Yoon was either ignoring the incident or understood how she felt because he didn't focus on it. Instead, he checked the monitor and informed her that the infant's vitals were right where they should be. He came a bit closer and looked down at her.

"We did it." She smiled, almost tearfully.

"Actually, _you_ did it, Dr. Geum. Nice work."

Jan Di beamed up at Dr. Yoon, and he was gazing down at her with a soft expression. _This must be what an angel looks like_ , she mused. She didn't know how or why her mind had conjured such a thought, but right now, all she cared about was that Hwa-Young was going to be okay.

* * *

Mo Kyul made it only a few steps down the hall before going back. He wasn't sure why, perhaps to try and apologize, perhaps to see what was happening now. As he approached, he caught sight of Jan Di and Dr. Yoon through the glass window of the door. He took a step closer and grabbed the handle; he pushed in slightly and prepared to go in but stopped. Jan Di and Dr. Yoon were completely oblivious to him right now, and they seemed to be sharing some kind of _moment_ , so he simply watched…

Jan Di had her arms around the baby and was looking up at Dr. Yoon with a smile on her face. He was looking down at her, unsmiling, but with an almost tender expression. It almost looked like, dare he say, a family of three…

Jan Di took her eyes off Dr. Yoon for a moment to check on the baby, and she began stroking the infant's head. Mo Kyul then focused on Dr. Yoon, and he noticed his lips curve into a small smile, a smile which he immediately wiped from his face the moment Jan Di looked back up at him.

Deciding not to go in, after all, Mo Kyul released a sharp exhale, turned away, and closed the door. And he strode back down the hall.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the infant remained stable and was sleeping soundly against Dr. Geum's chest. The nurse had since returned, and a female pediatric intern was also there with them. Ji Hoo had briefed the medical staff on all they might need to know, and they had assured him they would take good care of the infant overnight. Both women had also attempted to take the little girl from Dr. Geum, but she wasn't ready to part with her yet.

"Well, everything seems to be fine here," Dr. Yoon said. He looked to Jan Di. "Dr. Geum, why don't you go home now? The pediatric nurse and intern are capable of taking care of the infant overnight, and they know to page the on-call doctor as well as Dr. Park if anything goes wrong."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, I'll go soon, Seonsaengnim," she assured. "I just want to stay a bit longer. Thank you for all your help."

It was humorous to Ji Hoo that she was thanking him; after all, it was his consult in the first place, and it was her idea that had saved the baby. "You're welcome," he responded. And he paused before informing the group, "I'll be going now."

Ji Hoo turned to leave, and the nurse and intern bid him thanks and good night.

"Oh, Seonsaengnim, your lab coat," Jan Di chimed.

"Return it later," he said. Dr. Geum nodded and smiled at him as he walked out the door.

As he stepped outside the NICU, Ji Hoo felt a brief pang of guilt for leaving, but the situation seemed well under control, as much as it could be. Besides, he needed to go home and sleep before surgery in the morning. What good was he if he stayed up all night watching over one patient, only to put another in danger because he was tired? All he could really do was hope the infant survived the night.

* * *

It was dark in his room, only the moonlight casting a beam of light through the window above his bed. Ji Hoo wasn't sure what time it was, but it felt like the middle of the night when he found himself lying shirtless in bed. But not only that, he could feel that he was completely naked underneath the luxurious, white, Egyptian cotton sheets. It was odd because he didn't typically sleep nude, but the more pertinent detail was that he wasn't alone‒there was a woman with him…

Said woman was lying against his chest, face down, with one arm draped across his waist. He had his arms around her, and like him, she was nude, only her lower half covered by the sheet. He tried to get a look at her face, but it was buried in his chest; all he could see was a mass of dark, unruly hair surrounding her face and spilling onto his chest‒that, and her bare, creamy back illuminated softly by the moonlight.

He looked down upon her with curiosity.

She was touching his skin directly, and they were in a very intimate position, bodies glued together with legs and arms intertwined, yet it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt...pleasant. "Seo Hyun?"

The woman shifted a bit in her sleep but didn't answer. Immediately, he realized it wasn't her.

Even in the darkness, Ji Hoo could tell it was another woman. This woman's body type was completely different from his ex's; her hair was thicker, and her skin was a slightly different tone. His keen nose also determined that he knew her scent; it surrounded him, and he knew it well...although, it certainly wasn't Seo Hyun's...

Waking up with a strange woman in his bed was definitely disconcerting, but she didn't seem like a stranger, nor did it feel strange being with her, or even new. Who was she?

Ji Hoo ran his fingers down the woman's silky back until he got to a tiny brown mole on the lower right portion, just above her hip. He traced a finger along it, causing the woman to sigh in her sleep; she hugged him tighter and squeezed his leg with hers, grazing him intimately with her thigh.

. . .

Ji Hoo sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating. He was still in his darkened bedroom, but now, he was wearing clothing‒his typical bedclothes‒and he was alone.

 _A dream…_ He covered his face with his hands and slowly dragged downward. It had been quite a while since he'd dreamt like that, and never exactly like that…

The dream had shaken him, and it was painfully obvious that it had also impacted a particular part of his male anatomy. With a sigh, he tossed off his covers and went to take a very early morning shower, and it would need to be a cold one.

* * *

The next morning, after donning a fresh, white coat, Ji Hoo walked the halls of the hospital, still unable to shake off that dream. He didn't dream often, and the ones he had were usually unpleasant or painful. Even the amorous ones, which Seo Hyun generally starred in, didn't leave him in such a state as he'd woken early this morning. And that was because they always centered around what went wrong in their relationship. They were all about how he'd never been able to make her truly happy and please her the way he wanted to, all because he couldn't freely touch her or be touched by her.

Despite how hard he'd tried, he had lost Seo Hyun, and he'd long since accepted that he wasn't getting her back. But that didn't mean he was ready to get involved with anyone else. And even if he was, it was unlikely he'd find someone. Oh, he'd had plenty of women interested in him; that wasn't the problem. He knew he was a man with a face that made heads turn, and he was quite possibly the object of a fantasy or two, but he was sure that when most women really got to know him, they would prefer to stay far away. They would consider him abnormal, a freak, even, and anything long-term would be out of the question.

Not to mention, it wasn't just any woman that he would consider dating. He needed to trust her implicitly, and she needed to accept him for who he was, neuroses and all. And honestly, what woman was going to be alright with a man who could barely touch her? It would only end, and he'd been there done that and decided it was far better to be occasionally lonely than missing someone…

Thus, Ji Hoo was left with only a quintessential woman in his head.

On the rare occasion when he did dream of another woman, besides Seo Hyun, she was always faceless, and more often than not, just a blurry image. But this vague form of a woman was his ultimate fantasy. In these exclusive dreams, he was able to completely let go; he could kiss her, touch her, be touched _by_ her, and it was comfortable and loving. That was what he wanted most, the elusive thing he would probably never have…

As for this most recent dream, the odd thing about it was all the extra detail. The dream woman's shape and features were more clearly defined than ever; she had a familiar scent; he could feel the softness of her skin and the muscles in her back and thigh, and then there was the mole on her back. However, because her face was hidden, he couldn't identify the mystery woman as someone real or imagined…

* * *

Ji Hoo stopped in front of the big, white surgery board and stared at it. Pushing aside his thoughts, he checked the board. Dr. Geum had offered to continue assigning surgeries for the team, at least for the first week, until he got to know them all better. He had taken her up on this because of the multitude of other tasks he had, but next week, he definitely planned to start doing it himself. Today, she had written him in for a stereotactic breast biopsy at 7, in a half hour, with Lee and Moon, and she would be assisting him on a heart valve replacement three hours later.

Speaking of Dr. Geum, he hadn't seen her come in this morning, but she was scheduled to be here, so he knew she'd turn up. In the meantime, he decided to go to the NICU to check on the infant‒he could fill her in on that when he saw her‒and then he planned to get some coffee before surgery.

When Ji Hoo walked into the NICU, he was shocked by what he found. There was Dr. Geum, fast asleep in the same chair he'd left her in. She was still wearing his coat, but the first four buttons were done so she was no longer exposed. As for the infant, she was not in Dr. Geum's arms. He checked the incubator, and she was inside, her pigment healthy and energetically wiggling her arms and legs. He checked the vitals, and they were at a very healthy level, too, even better than last night.

Ji Hoo walked over to stand before Dr. Geum. "Did you really stay here all night?" he softly asked aloud, looking down upon her. She stirred slightly in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Yes, she did, Dr. Yoon." He turned his head to see the young, night shift nurse entering the room. "Dr. Geum insisted on staying to help. She wanted to make sure the baby made it through the night," she explained. "She kept the baby in her arms most of the night and only took a couple breaks when Dr. Park's intern or I offered to hold her, but it was hard to pry that baby out of her arms. You'd think it was her own." The nurse laughed a bit. "Well, she finally dozed off early this morning, so we took the baby away from her and put her back in the incubator."

Ji Hoo folded his arms and shook his head as he looked down upon the sleeping Dr. Geum. Why did she do that? She would be performing surgery today, assisting with a complicated one, at that, so she should have gone home to bed. With a sigh, he walked over to a nearby linen closet. Using his handkerchief, he opened the closet, took a blanket out, and walked back over to Dr. Geum. He covered her with the blanket and watched her snuggle up in it, still out cold. She could at least sleep a bit longer since she didn't need to operate right away.

The nurse smiled at the scene before her. "Oh, Dr. Yoon, I was about to leave, but I wanted to show you something."

The nurse was waving him over, so he went to her. She had her phone out. "I wanted to show you...Dr. Geum even sang to the baby last night. Look at this." While the nurse held up her phone, Ji Hoo watched the video she'd taken the previous night. In the video, Dr. Geum was rocking the baby in her arms in the chair while softly humming a lullaby to her. At one point, she got up and walked the room while singing. Her voice was pleasant, a mezzo-soprano range, most likely.

When the video ended, the nurse smiled up at Ji Hoo. "Isn't that sweet?" And Ji Hoo nodded. "Dr. Geum likes to sing," the nurse went on, "I've heard her before but never like that. Usually, she's just humming or something."

Ji Hoo had heard her, too, in the OR. She had been singing a pop song.

The nurse released a sigh. "Well, I'm exhausted, Dr. Yoon. I can only imagine how exhausted Dr. Geum must be." Ji Hoo pressed his lips together, still looking at Jan Di.

The nurse began to say that she would be going, and Ji Hoo turned to acknowledge her, but either the video or the voices had woken Jan Di, for she let out a little yawn. Ji Hoo and the nurse both looked over to see her stirring in the chair.

Eyes still closed, Jan Di groaned and rubbed her stiff neck. Then she stretched her arms over her head. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Dr. Yoon and the nurse watching her. Her cheeks flushed a bit. "Oh, um, did I...fall asleep?"

The nurse was smiling widely, and Ji Hoo was trying not to. "You did," Ji Hoo answered first.

"Omo…" Jan Di squeezed the blanket covering her, and she briefly glanced down at it, wondering how it got there. "Uh, Seonsaengnim, when did you arrive?"

"Just now," he replied.

"Oh. What time is it?" She looked around for a clock, but he told her first.

"Omo! Really?!" Jan Di bolted upright, but her legs gave out from being in that position for so long. Ji Hoo took a step forward, his hands out and ready to catch her, but she grabbed the arm of the rocker. It wasn't the most stable of chairs, though, and when it swayed, she wobbled, too.

Ji Hoo was sure she was going to fall this time and he'd be forced to catch her, but she managed to stay upright. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm fine, but…" Dr. Geum's brow furrowed up, and her face twisted into a grimace. "Oh. I...really...have to pee!" she announced. "Sorry!" Jan Di quickly bowed and rushed past them and out of the room as fast as she could on her now working legs. But right away, she returned. With an awkward chuckle, she rushed over and grabbed her shirt, and she found a semi-private corner to change in.

Ji Hoo and the nurse turned away to give her extra privacy. _All of a sudden, she is modest_ , Ji Hoo mused. But then again, it wasn't a dire situation now.

Squeezing her trembling legs together the entire time, Jan Di took off Dr. Yoon's lab coat and put on her own shirt.

After changing, she hung the coat on the back of the rocker and placed her hands together in thanks, promising she'd be back for it and that she was going to have it cleaned for him. Before he could say it wasn't necessary, she rushed off again.

Once she was gone, the nurse turned to Ji Hoo again; she was giggling, and Ji Hoo had to admit, he was finding it difficult not to laugh, too. "That Dr. Geum, she's really...unique, isn't she, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo folded his arms and shook his head in amusement. "You could say that," he said, more to himself than her.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

After speaking with Dr. Park's intern, who had run tests on the infant first thing that morning, Ji Hoo learned that the infant's vessel had closed on its own, so she was no longer in need of surgery. The prognosis was very good, and Ji Hoo was eager to tell Dr. Geum that her hard work had paid off.

While she took her much-needed bathroom break, he went to get himself a coffee, and he decided to get one for her, too. It was somewhat of a congratulations for a job well done as well as a thanks and a kickstart for the day, since she'd been up most of the night. He still wasn't happy about that part, however, and needed to speak with her about it.

* * *

After going to the bathroom, Jan Di quickly changed into her scrubs and lab coat and returned to the NICU. Dr. Yoon wasn't there, nor was his coat, so she headed toward the OR. On the way, she saw Dr. Yoon waiting near the nurses' station. She waved to Chan Mi and greeted Dr. Yoon. He greeted back. "Oh, Seonsaengnim, I wanted to have your coat cleaned, but it wasn't there."

"I have it, and it's not necessary," he told her. "I can send it off myself, and I have plenty of others for now."

"But…," she began, but he cut her off by handing her a paper cup with a sleeve around it. "What's this, Seonsaengnim?"

"Coffee," he said, taking a drink from his own identical cup.

"Oh." She figured as much.

"I assumed you could use a little caffeine," he said before she could ask further questions.

Jan Di nodded. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim." She took a sip of it. "Mmm, that's really good. What is it?"

"It's a special blend I like to get from the coffee shop on the first floor."

"Special blend, huh?" She tasted it again. "What's in it?"

He almost smirked. "That's confidential, Dr. Geum."

Jan Di's mouth dropped a bit. "Conf-?" She didn't have time to pester him for more information, though, or to even finish the word because he'd already started walking away. She watched after him, and seconds later, he stopped to look expectantly back at her. Did he want her to just follow him around all the time like a lost puppy?

"Come with me, please," he requested. "I need to speak with you."

Jan Di sighed. _You could have just said that in the first place, Seonsaengnim. Do you think I can read your mind?_

He was patiently waiting, though, so Jan Di jogged a couple steps to catch up to him. And they started walking side by side with about half an arm's length between them. While they walked, she glanced up at him sporadically, but he had that poker face on, so she had no idea what this was about. With an inward sigh, she decided to wait a few minutes and find out.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked together, silently, past the OR and past the outpatient rooms. Finally, they arrived at a heavy wooden door. This time, he took sanitizer spray out of his pocket and sprayed the knob. _Just in case_. Then he took a key out of his pocket, put it in the hole, and turned. He opened the door and held it for her, beckoning her inside.

 _No stairwell meeting this time, huh?_ She thought.

As soon as she entered, Jan Di spun all around, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. They were in a spacious, immaculate room, which was well-furnished and tastefully decorated. There was a massive, oak desk and leather chair across the room in front of a large picture window, a very comfortable-looking couch to her right, a rectangular, wooden coffee table with a kettle and teacups on a tray atop it, and two boxy, cream-colored chairs, one on each side of the couch. Hanging over the couch was a realistic electric fireplace, which was built into the wall. There was a bookshelf in the corner filled with medical books, and there was even an oak bar on the other side of the room.

Jan Di kept turning her head; it was necessary in order to take everything in. Off to her left was a closed door, perhaps a bathroom, and past that was a set of double doors. She didn't know what was behind those mystery doors, but she imagined it to be some kind of secret passageway...or perhaps there was a hidden lever to pull somewhere, or maybe a special book that pulled out or pushed in to reveal a hidden tunnel.

 _Okay, so maybe she'd been reading too many fantasy stories with Soo Yun…_

Next, she noticed the decor. The place was decorated in a modern style but contained an eclectic mix of art and pottery. There were a couple of modern paintings and an ancient one, two or three obscurely-shaped sculptures, as well as a few intricate and surely expensive pieces of pottery housed in carved-out blocks of the wall.

"Where are we?" Jan Di asked as if they'd entered some wonderland.

"My office," he replied flatly.

 _Office? More like a fancy apartment!_ Jan Di was convinced she and Soo Yun could easily live here. Although, it was a bit too...grand for them.

"Oh, I see." Jan Di tried to act unimpressed, though she'd probably already given herself away.

Surprisingly, Dr. Yoon didn't offer her a chair or take one himself, but he simply faced her. "First off, I wanted to give you a piece of good news, which is that the infant is doing well and won't need surgery. The mother is also on her way to recovery."

Jan Di clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful, Seonsaengnim! But...is there also bad news?" When someone spoke of 'the good news' it was inevitably preceded or followed by bad news, after all.

"Bad news...well, not exactly." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pristine lab coat, "However, there is something I'm displeased with, or at least concerned about."

"What, Seonsaengnim?"

Instead of telling her, he simply asked, "Dr. Geum, why did you stay in the NICU all night rather than going home to sleep?"

Jan Di was taken aback. She had certainly not expected him to say that.

"That was extremely irresponsible of you when you had to operate the next day. When surgeons are tired, mistakes happen, sometimes deadly ones."

Jan Di lowered her head a bit. "Yes, Seonsaengnim, I know. And I'm-I'm sorry. ...But...at the same time, I'm not." Again, she was running her mouth when she shouldn't. Why didn't she just stop at 'I'm sorry'?!

Dr. Yoon folded his arms but let her continue.

"I'm not sorry because...I did what I felt I needed to do. I just couldn't let it go. I'll accept any punishment you believe I have coming, but I needed to be sure that Hwa-Young made it through the night. If I had gone home, I wouldn't have been able to sleep there, either, so what difference does it make?"

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together thoughtfully before speaking. "You got attached again, Dr. Geum."

"Yes, and I will every time. That's just the way I am, and you should know that about me right now. You should also know that I will always show you the utmost respect, especially in front of others, and I'll follow your instructions the best I can, Seonsaengnim. You may not always agree with me, and I may not always agree with you...and I may even tell you so, but it's just who I am. I hope you can accept this," she finished confidently.

Jan Di had always been outspoken. Mo Kyul sometimes helped keep her in check, but there had been a time or two when she strongly expressed herself to the Chief of Medicine. She knew the Chief wasn't fond of her for being this way, but he tolerated it, even though he probably hated her because of it and would love to have a reason to get rid of her.

As for Dr. Yoon, he too needed to accept her for the doctor she was, so there was no use in hiding her bold personality from him. He needed to be able to cooperate with someone like her, or it wasn't going to work out. But it had to. She needed this job, so she would do her best while remaining as true to herself as she could. She only hoped Dr. Yoon wouldn't also grow to hate her in the process.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo was pondering what she had said. _How does she care so much? Isn't it exhausting?_ It wasn't that he didn't care; he just cared the normal amount, some might say a little less, but that wasn't entirely true. He felt very strongly about helping people and saving lives; he just refused to get personally or emotionally attached, to any patient‒and to most people. Once he went down that road, he would be lost.

Regarding Dr. Geum, he had a lingering concern since the day he met her‒What would happen when she inevitably lost a patient? Certainly, she had lost patients before, and she would again. Every doctor did; it was unavoidable. How had she handled that in the past? He decided not to worry much about it, though. Dr. Geum wasn't a brand new doctor, and she seemed like a strong person, so he was sure she'd be fine. It was actually the last thing she'd said that was sticking with him the most: 'I hope you can accept this.'

She was showing him who she truly was‒real, honest, strong-willed and determined. That was the sort of person he could appreciate, and not only that, he understood her...because he never tried to be someone he was not, either.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Dr. Yoon nodded his head at her. "I understand," he said. "And in this case, I think it was good that you got so attached."

"What?" Jan Di would've sworn that if she looked in the mirror right now her jaw would be at her feet.

"Because you cared so much, you didn't give up, and that is why the baby is alive."

Jan Di smiled, a second wave of relief washing over her. She was able to bask for a moment in the fact that Hwa-Young was alive and now, that Dr. Yoon was pleased with her. But of course, she couldn't leave well enough alone. "So, I'm...not in trouble?" _Ahh, really, Geum Jan Di?!_

"No, you're not." He pressed his lips together as if considering something. "I'll let it slide this time due to the circumstances."

Jan Di could tell he was trying to play the part of stern disciplinarian, but somehow, it wasn't a role she saw him fitting into easily. She tried to hide the smile that was teasing her lips.

"However, I'd like for you to do something for me in exchange," he said.

"What is it, Seonsaengnim?"

"I want you to take a nap, _here_." He motioned to the couch.

"Excuse me, Seonsaengnim?" _Of all the requests!_ "A nap?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" _That's a stupid question; he's always serious._

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, you need to be rested for surgery later."

"O-Okay…" Jan Di nodded, understanding now. "But Seonsaengnim, why your office? I can't take your office. I can just sleep in the on-call room."

"That's unacceptable," he replied immediately. "People are constantly in and out of that room. You'll never get a decent sleep in there."

And that was when he walked over to the mysterious set of double doors. On the way, he picked up a remote from off his desk and hit a button, causing the doors to open and reveal a giant walk-in closet.

 _Omo, he has his own walk-in closet in his office?! I don't even have a walk-in closet in my apartment!_

This was insane. He really was revered around here, wasn't he? She'd been in the Chief's office before, and though his office was slightly larger, it wasn't as...elaborate as this. Well, Dr. Yoon did know the owner, but to have an office like this...?! Did he request all this, she wondered, or was it some kind of perk, a fringe benefit, maybe even a bribe?

Jan Di cautiously stepped close enough to peer inside the closet, and she felt as though she was crossing into a new world through a magical wardrobe. She would have to be sure to tell Soo Yun that she'd visited the kingdom of Narnia today.

Inside the closet were rows of perfectly steamed shirts, most of them white but some striped and a few other colors. Beside those was a series of suits, organized by color from light to dark, and then there were dress pants to match. On the other side were his lab coats, hung all in a row. In the middle was a long dresser with a glass display of ties on top, neatly rolled.

Presently, Dr. Yoon was pulling out a pair of green scrubs encased in plastic wrap from one of the drawers. While he was preoccupied, she slowly ventured inside with him.

Standing inside the closet now, still taking in her environment, Jan Di uttered, "Wow, Seonsaengnim, this is…" Amazing, incredible, unbelievable were just some of the words that came to mind. "This closet, the office…" She couldn't seem to form the right words; she was simply incredulous.

Ji Hoo placed the pack of scrubs on top of the dresser and looked at her. "It's mainly my friend's doing. He knows I'll be here often, so he wanted me to be comfortable."

 _That's some friend!_ Jan Di assumed this was the owner of the hospital that he was referring to, the Shinwha heir, himself, but even for someone with that kind of money and power, it was an incredible gesture to give someone an office like this. She'd never believed true friendship was about money or material goods or what one person could gift to the other, but obviously, his friend cared enough about him to see to his comfort.

Next, Dr. Yoon opened a door beside the lab coats, and inside were several shelves of linens, again, mostly white, and all pressed and folded to perfection. He took out a set of sheets, a crisp, clean pillow, and a pillowcase, also wrapped in plastic, and he handed them to her. Then he picked up the scrubs and led her out of the closet. After they'd both exited, he hit the button on the remote again to close the doors, and he took her over to the couch. "You can sleep here," he said. "It's not as good as a bed, but it's quite comfortable. Much better than the beds in the on-call room, I'll wager."

 _Me too. I'll take that bet, hands down. And way cleaner, too._

He also told her to help herself to the tea on the coffee table, which was freshly made, and he pointed out the bathroom. She wondered how he felt about her using that, and she half-expected him to request that she clean it after use, but he didn't.

"I need to go. Surgery," he said, and he walked toward the door.

Jan Di nodded and began fidgeting with her fingers. This was so strange; he really must trust her to let her in here… She wasn't sure why she was getting such special treatment, but she couldn't help thinking she didn't deserve it. "Seonsaengnim…," she spoke up. He stopped prior to opening the door. "I really don't feel right about-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. "Just get some rest."

"Yes." She nodded.

"The door will lock from the outside, and my assistant and I are the only ones with keys, so you won't be disturbed. I'll be going."

She nodded again and called out 'thank you' as he stepped out the door.

* * *

Once Dr. Yoon was gone, Jan Di's eyes roamed the vast, quiet office, wondering what to do now. She supposed she should just take a nap as she was told. _Ha, I'm being sent to take a nap like a kid!_ She shook her head but in amusement rather than frustration. He _was_ doing a nice thing for her, after all, but like a kid, she didn't feel like taking a nap; she was too... _excited_. It was like being at a hotel, and she felt like exploring. She was really curious to know what else was in this mecca he had going on here, but then she thought that she shouldn't press her luck. He had been so generous and trusting to let her in here, and the last thing she wanted to do was betray his confidence by snooping around.

One thing did catch her eye, though‒a framed photo on his desk. She hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked around to the other side of his desk to take a look. There was only one photo there, and it looked to be one of Dr. Yoon and some friends. She was kind of curious to see a picture of the model he used to date, but it wasn't likely he'd have one of those lying around after his breakup.

Jan Di reached out for the photo in front of her but then retracted her fingers. Garnering her courage, she tried again, and this time she succeeded in picking it up. In the picture was Dr. Yoon, wearing normal yet stylish clothing, and he was surrounded by three other men, two on his left and one on his right. The two closest to him had an arm around his shoulder. They must be good friends, she assumed. She looked closer. They were all tall, all handsome, but Dr. Yoon was the most handsome of the group. _Ahh, get a grip, Jan Di. You are thinking like your daughter now, evaluating the most handsome in the picture…_

She laughed at herself and took another discerning look. One of the men in the picture, the one to the right of Dr. Yoon, looked very familiar. Yes, she was sure she'd seen him somewhere before...he was famous...maybe she'd seen him on TV or in a magazine. She studied his face, and finally, it clicked. _Omo, it's Gu Jun Pyo, the owner of the hospital!_

Of course. She'd seen his massive portrait hanging in the lobby of the hospital hundreds of times. _Wow,_ _took you long enough to realize that, dummy,_ she berated herself. Well, in her defense, she supposed she barely noticed it anymore.

Jan Di examined the slightly younger Dr. Yoon in the picture once more, and she saw that he had a smile on his face. It wasn't a wide, toothy grin like some of the others wore, but he _was_ smiling. Both sides of his lips were curled up, and he looked comfortable and happy. Seeing him smile made her smile, too. And he had such a nice smile. If only she could see it in person sometime…

All of a sudden, Jan Di felt guilty for looking at the picture, as if she was intruding on some private moment he wouldn't want to share with her, so she put the frame back on his desk. She tried to make sure it was in the exact spot as before‒Dr. Yoon would probably notice if it was moved even an inch to the right. Then she grabbed a sanitizing wipe from a box on his desk, and she wiped it off for him.

It was then that a horrible notion struck Jan Di‒what if he had a hidden camera around here somewhere?!

That thought was really creeping her out and made her want to leave, but she was probably just being paranoid. She decided to make her way over to the couch. Setting on the arm of it were the sheets he'd supplied; she began to unfold them and make up the couch. She tucked in one sheet and lay the other one on top. She took the pillowcase out of the plastic and put it on the pillow; she discarded the plastic in a waste paper can and propped the pillow up against the arm of the couch.

Deciding to sit first, she slowly lowered herself to the couch as if it was something sacred. When she finally came into contact with it, she noticed that it was soft enough to be used as a bed but firm enough to make a good seat, too. She was tired, though still on an adrenaline high from last night and now, from being here, so she didn't know if she'd be able to sleep. She felt like a kid staying overnight at friend's house for the first time, stimulated but also a bit unsettled about sleeping in an unfamiliar place, despite how comfortable and luxurious it might be. She took off her lab coat and folded it over the other arm of the couch, and she lay back against the pillow. It was so soft. Sitting up again, she reached for her lab coat and dug her phone out of the pocket. She put the coat back in its place and lay down again, wiggling her way under the sheet.

Jan Di glanced at her phone and noticed a message from Mo Kyul, so she opened it. He wanted to meet. With a sigh, she messaged back and told him she couldn't right now but that they could later. Then she set an alarm for an hour, placed the phone on the coffee table, and finally shut her eyes.

* * *

Jan Di opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, feeling disoriented but surprisingly rested. Glancing around, she took a moment to recall where she was. After orienting herself, she reached for her phone to check the time. She'd woken prior to her alarm going off but only by a few minutes. She hadn't expected to drift off here at all, let alone get nearly an hour of uninterrupted, peaceful sleep.

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she said aloud as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, phone in hand. She brought her arms back down and looked at her phone again. It was blinking a warning for the alarm, so she shut it off, and then she checked her messages. Two more from Mo Kyul while she was sleeping, asking where she was‒he knew she wasn't in surgery‒and when they could meet.

"Aish." She didn't really feel in the mood to talk to him, but she needed to.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

Mo Kyul had asked to meet her in private this time, in his office in the pediatric ward, so Jan Di assumed it was about last night. When she knocked at the door, she heard his voice telling her to come in. She opened the door and went in but remained stuck to the frame.

"I'm here," she announced herself matter-of-factly.

"Hey." He beckoned her all the way in with a hand, and she complied, shutting the door as she did.

Mo Kyul was seated at his desk. He stood and offered her a sea.

"It's okay," she said, preferring to stand right now. He sighed and returned to his chair.

"What did you want to talk about? I don't have much time," Jan Di said, bluntly. It was true, but mainly, she was just upset with him. She was waiting for him to apologize, though, which he still hadn't.

Mo Kyul stood up again and came around his desk. He took a moment to pace the floor as if considering how to say what he was going to.

 _Just say it_ , Jan Di thought at him. _You're a doctor, so you know how to say things even when they are difficult or unpleasant._

Finally, he stopped pacing and faced her from a few feet away. "About last night…," he began.

"What about it?" she folded her arms tight across her chest when he stepped closer.

"Well...would you care to explain that to me?"

"What else is there to explain? Everything was explained last night."

Mo Kyul ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. "Well, I'm still a bit confused by your actions."

" _My_ actions?" Jan Di placed a hand on her chest in disbelief. "I thought maybe you would apologize to me for _your_ actions, you know, the way you spoke to me, but I guess not." She slapped her hands against the pant legs of her powder blue scrubs.

Mo Kyul sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, you sound so sincere," she remarked in a dry, sarcastic tone.

The pediatrician held up his hands in defeat. "Well, I _am_ sorry, Jan Di, but I just don't see why you had to...Was that really the only way to achieve that result?"

"It seemed the only way at the time."

"But…"

"But what?"

He cleared his throat. "Aren't you even a little..." She waited for him to finish his thought. "embarrassed?" he finally blurted out.

" _Embarrassed_?" Jan Di could feel her chest begin to heave, and her whole body felt warmer, especially her face and neck. "Is that what I should be, Park Mo Kyul?" She was trying very hard not to cry in frustration. "This... _this situation_...wasn't like getting drunk and confessing to someone or singing a sappy love song offkey...I was trying to save a baby's life! Should I be embarrassed about that? Of all the ridiculous, absurd, nonsensical…" She squeezed her fists at her sides and looked away, continuing to mumble under her breath.

Mo Kyul sighed. "I don't mean you should be embarrassed about that but about…"

"Taking my shirt off?"

"Yes." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So what? So I took my shirt off, so what?" His brow wrinkled up in response. "It was what had to be done, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she said.

"But you were...you were in your…" Mo Kyul couldn't seem to form the last word.

"My bra? Yes, I know." She didn't have any problem saying it or with what she'd done, though upon recollection, she wished she'd worn a different bra that day. It just hit her that she had been and was still wearing a very feminine, rather revealing, dark blue wire bra. It was padded and lacy and had a little bow between the cups; it even had a slight push-up. Why did she have to be wearing that particular bra when it happened? _Oh yeah_ … She recalled. _All my sports bras were dirty, just my luck._

She shook it off; that wasn't the thing to focus on.

"It's just…Dr. Yoon was there," Mo Kyul stammered.

"So, this is all about Dr. Yoon being there with me?" She scoffed. "You've got to be kidding, Mo Kyul. It wasn't like I was stripping for him, and he wasn't leering at me; he wasn't even looking! We were both focused on the baby."

 _Oh, he looked._ Mo Kyul sighed, feeling foolish for dwelling on this and for even bringing it up, but he couldn't help feeling this way.

. . .

" _What_? What is it?" Jan Di asked after he went quiet. She could see the wheels turning, but he wasn't expressing himself. She hated that. "What are you thinking? Don't hold back, Mo Kyul. Tell me what you really think. I want to hear this." Jan Di placed her hands on her hips and fixed him with a steely gaze.

Mo Kyul knew he couldn't possibly tell her everything he was thinking right now, so he remained silent, but she pushed further, and he snapped. "You want to know what I really think, huh? _Fine_. I think...I think that you shouldn't have been interfering in the first place; she wasn't your patient, and you shouldn't have been there, but because I know that you can't leave anything alone, I think that you could have helped the infant in other ways. What you did was...unprofessional, and...you should be ashamed of yourself, Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di was stunned. He'd never dared to speak to her in such a way. She stood frozen for a moment, unsure whether she should defend herself, slap him, or just walk out. She felt hot tears of anger welling at the corners of her eyes, but she didn't want to cry and appear weak, so she simply cast him the coldest look she could summon, spun around, and walked out.

As soon as she left, Mo Kyul felt a deep pit of regret forming in his stomach. Once again, he'd shot off his mouth without thinking. Perhaps he was more like her than he thought. Why did he have to say that, anyway? Last night, after going home, he'd managed to calm himself down, and he was sure he'd be able to talk to her rationally about it today, but in the heat of the moment, he'd said the worst possible thing. And it wasn't even how he really felt. He had just been hurt and feeling dismissed, and maybe, subconsciously, he wanted to hurt her back… But no, he never wanted to hurt Jan Di; he hated it when she was hurting!

 _What's the matter with me?_ He walked over to his chair and slumped into it. He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed. She would never forgive him this time...What should he do now?

* * *

 _Later that Afternoon…_

Ji Hoo knew that something had happened to upset Dr. Geum‒something between this morning and the heart valve replacement this afternoon. She'd performed just fine in surgery and was as professional as always, but her mood had done a complete 180. Most notably, the normally bubbly Dr. Geum had been very quiet. She'd barely said a word to him, and not only that but the 'sparkle' seemed gone from her eyes.

When he saw her face prior to surgery, he'd asked her if she felt up for it, and she assured him she did. He then asked if she was tired, and she said not at all. So, he went ahead and let her assist. Afterward, while washing up, he asked her again if she was alright. And in a deadpan way, she'd responded that she was fine. And that was the last thing she'd said to him.

Dr. Geum finished scrubbing out and left without saying goodbye. And he watched her go. Her head was held high, and she didn't drag her feet or slump her shoulders, but she was clearly not the same person as this morning.

It was odd that after only a few days Ji Hoo had become accustomed to hearing her voice and seeing her smile, and without those, something seemed amiss. He didn't know what, but he knew that something was wrong with her, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Ji Hoo returned to his office after surgery. As he walked in, he glanced around because something felt different. It sounded ridiculous in his head, but he felt like Dr. Geum had left her... _essence_ in the room or something. It was as though he could still sense her here, but he was probably just feeling strange about letting someone else use his office. And why had he, anyway? He was questioning that now. He could have sent her to the on-call room, but he supposed he just wanted her to be comfortable. After only a few short days, Dr. Geum had somehow derived the power to make him to do things he would never normally do...

He walked around the room, passing by his desk and giving it a quick scan, and he ended up at the couch. He stood there, just staring down at it for a moment. The couch pillows were back in place, and it didn't appear wrinkled, but the sheets and pillow he lent her were no longer there; he assumed she'd put them in the hamper in his bathroom.

Knowing someone else had been here, had slept here, should make his skin crawl; it should have him reaching for the sanitizing spray and spraying it all around; it should have him going for the wipes and wiping down everything she could have possibly touched, but he felt no compulsion to do that. Her lingering presence in his office, the reminder that she was here, was strangely non-threatening.

Slowly, Ji Hoo took a seat on his couch, and as soon as he did, he noticed Dr. Geum's scent. His sense of smell was very good, another unusual quality of his. It had to be hers by process of elimination, and besides that, he'd come to know it. She smelled like peaches, and there was the one time when he'd also caught a hint of chlorine. He didn't smell that today, though he was still curious about it.

Yes, her scent still lingered in the air in the room, just as it had on his coat. Speaking of which...Ji Hoo stood up and went to his walk-in closet. He opened it and walked inside, and he pulled out the lab coat Dr. Geum had worn; he'd placed it inside a garment bag in his bottom drawer. Holding up the lab coat, he looked it over thoroughly. He was touching a used item of clothing with his bare hands, a piece of clothing that belonged to him, which he'd allowed a nearly perfect stranger to wear. It still looked clean and white, but it now carried her scent mixed with his own. This should be driving him crazy, but it wasn't.

He placed the coat back inside the garment bag to be dry-cleaned. Later, his personal assistant would drop by to take his laundry like she did every other day at the same time.

Returning to the couch, he took a seat, and he eyed the teacups on the tray on the coffee table. Both cups remained turned over on a doily; he took a few seconds to pick each one up by the bottom and examine it. Neither appeared to have been used, so he placed one on the table, right side up, and reached for the handle of the tea kettle. He poured the still warm tea into the cup, brought it to his lips, and took a sip.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Mo Kyul was leaning against the counter of the nurses' station, trying to get Chan Mi's attention. "Chan Mi-ah, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Chan Mi glared over at him. "Oh, it's you. No, go away." And she turned her head quickly.

"Ah, I guess you heard…," he said, nodding in understanding. Jan Di told Chan Mi most things. Although the nurse was a bit of a gossip, she was a good friend of Jan Di's, so could be trusted. "Just hear me out, please?"

"No, I'm not speaking to you," the loyal friend flatly informed.

"Did Jan Di tell you not to?" Mo Kyul asked. Women did tend to stick together.

"No, Jan Di isn't vindictive like that. That's me saying it as her friend."

Mo Kyul sighed and watched Chan Mi purposely busy herself in avoidance of him. He didn't plan on giving in, though, so he started following her wherever she went, trying to get her to talk or at least stop and look at him. She finally did stop and huffed in annoyance. "What?!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Chan Mi, I was an ass."

* * *

Ji Hoo was approaching the nurses' station when he heard a conversation going on between Dr. Park and Nurse Jung. They had their backs to him, so he was able to listen without being seen.

* * *

"Yes, you were... _one of those_." Chan Mi didn't like to curse. "But why are you telling me this? Why am I even talking or listening to you?" she asked, exasperated. She sat down at the computer and began typing away.

"Chan Mi. I want to say this to Jan Di, but she won't give me the chance. She's not speaking to me."

Chan Mi sighed and turned her head to look over. "Do you blame her? Why did you say those things to her, anyway? Calling her unprofessional...saying she should be ashamed of herself...and for saving a life?! You're lucky she didn't beat the crap out of you! She probably didn't only because she thinks of you as such a good friend. YOU are the one who should be ashamed of himself!" Chan Mi wagged a finger at him.

"I know, I know." Mo Kyul nodded sullenly. "I guess I got…" He drummed his fingers on the counter, "jealous." He lowered his head in remorse.

Chan Mi scoffed. "Yeah, I knew you still liked her," she murmured.

"Well, I guess...maybe…I…," he mumbled.

"Maybe? Come on, it's sooo obvious," Chan Mi dropped her head back and dragged out the 'so' for effect. The petite nurse stood from her chair and waltzed over to him. She leaned over the counter and smacked him on the forehead.

"Ouch," he lamented.

"You're lucky that's all I did," she sneered. Chan Mi raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Hm, maybe I should tell the surgeons about this...you know how much they adore Jan Di. They'll take you out back and teach you a _real_ lesson." She placed her hands on her slender hips. And Mo Kyul gave an awkward chuckle, for he wasn't so sure she was kidding.

Chan Mi dropped her hands from her hips and leaned over the counter toward a depressed-looking Mo Kyul. "Listen, babo, you don't need to be jealous of Dr. Yoon. It's not like that between them."

* * *

The nurse glanced his way, and before he could be seen, Ji Hoo turned and walked off.

* * *

Mo Kyul nodded at Chan Mi. "I know. I just...kind of...overreacted. Ahh, what should I do, Chan-Mi? I really messed up, and I want to make it up to her…help me, please." Resting his elbows on the counter, he clasped his hands together.

Chan Mi smirked at him. "Why should I?"

"Because you're her friend."

"Yeah, exactly, I'm _her_ friend," she emphasized the feminine pronoun. "I don't know about being _yours_ right now, though."

Mo Kyul sighed, dropping his arms to the counter and causing Chan Mi to back up a step. He took a moment to rest his head on his arm and then looked back up at her.

Chan Mi folded her arms. "Well, she was pretty depressed about your fight, and I hate seeing her that way…" She glanced down at the floor and up again. "But why do you need my help? You're a guy. Don't you know how to make up with a girl?"

"Well, Jan Di isn't like most girls."

"True, but you know her."

"Yes, I do."

"So, think." Chan Mi tapped him on the forehead, and then she went off in her head, trying to come up with something. "...It's gonna have to be something big, Dr. Park. But don't make it anything _romantic_." She leaned in, whispering, "And as far as liking Jan Di goes, you really need to let that go. You know how Jan Di feels about dating someone at work."

Mo Kyul nodded. He remembered all too well. Would he ever learn? It wasn't like she was just going to suddenly change her mind and her views and fall into his arms.

* * *

Mo Kyul thanked Chan Mi for her efforts and left the nurses' station. Walking down the hall, back to the pediatrics wing, he saw Dr. Yoon coming toward him from the opposite direction.

Ji Hoo and Mo Kyul caught sight of one another from across the hall at nearly the same time. They carried on their way, walking toward each other in tense silence.

Mo Kyul's conversation with Chan Mi had helped some, but he was still frustrated over the NICU incident and especially over being on the outs with Jan Di, and even though the rational side of him knew it wasn't the case, he couldn't help but think at Dr. Yoon, _This is all your fault…_

Strangely, Dr. Yoon looked equally disgruntled with him, though who could really tell? His face was always stone, but it seemed more hardened than usual, and there was, perhaps, a glint of malice in his eye. But he was probably imagining it.

As they passed one another, Mo Kyul shot Dr. Yoon a glare, but he just looked away. The pediatrician made it a few steps past the surgeon, but _that image_ popped into his head again, and he wasn't content to let him walk away. Mo Kyul spun around and called out to the slightly younger, redheaded doctor's retreating figure, "Dr. Yoon, could I have a word with you?"

Dr. Yoon stopped as soon as he heard him; he turned around to look, and Mo Kyul swore he saw Dr. Yoon roll his eyes.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo nodded, all the while wondering, _What now?_

He didn't need to take even a step because Dr. Park was already storming up to him. When Dr. Park stood before him, Ji Hoo gave him a little bow of the head, just the most basic politeness due an elder. And then he looked him directly in the eyes.

Mo Kyul was facing Dr. Yoon, and Yoon was wearing that careless expression he always seemed to have on his face. What made it even worse was that Mo Kyul couldn't stop picturing the flash of Jan Di's skin, the image of her standing there beside _him_ in nothing but her bra and jeans whenever he saw Yoon's face. But perhaps the most unnerving part of the whole thing was how Yoon had stepped in front of her and covered her the second he saw him enter the room as if he was duty-bound to protect her honor. If anyone should do that, he should have been the one to shield her from Yoon's eyes…

After all, how many times in the past few years had he been there for Jan Di and her daughter in the absence of Soo Yun's father? From the day he met Jan Di, he had remained the faithful friend and confidante; he was one of the few who knew the real story and all that Jan Di had gone through to raise her daughter and give her a happy, healthy life, and now this guy just waltzed in and took over. Next thing he knew, Yoon Ji Hoo would be worming his way into Soo Yun's life. No, Mo Kyul wouldn't stand for that.

But he was completely overreacting, wasn't he? Dr. Yoon had no interest in other people's lives, and Mo Kyul was, honestly, shocked he'd even offered his coat to her. It must have been some kind of... _fluke_.

"What is it, Dr. Park?"

Mo Kyul scoffed. "I think you know, Dr. Yoon."

"If this is about a patient or a personal matter, we should go elsewhere."

Mo Kyul ignored him and demanded, "What did you think you were doing?" in an icy tone.

Ji Hoo kept a perfectly straight face. "You need to be more specific, Dr. Park."

Mo Kyul suddenly had the urge to hit Dr. Yoon in that smart mouth of his, but no, he needed to keep his cool. This was his workplace, after all. "You're an intelligent man; you know exactly what I'm talking about," he hissed.

Ji Hoo nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Right, in the NICU. Wasn't it obvious?" He gave a halfhearted bow, indicating they were done here, and he started to head down the hall, but Dr. Park cut in front of him. Ji Hoo's eyes narrowed as he took a few steps back, putting distance between them.

"Obvious?" Mo Kyul's chest heaved. He was rapidly losing control. "All I know is that I asked you to check on the infant; then I walk into the NICU, and there you are beside her, and she's half-naked!"

Tightening his jaw, Ji Hoo glanced around uncomfortably at the scattered onlookers. He hated drama. Ji Hoo turned back to his antagonizer. "This really isn't the time or place, Dr. Park," he said in a low, cautionary tone.

" _Fine_." Mo Kyul looked around before urging Ji Hoo to follow him into the currently empty doctors' lounge. It wasn't private enough for Ji Hoo, though, so he insisted on going to his office. Resignedly, Mo Kyul followed.

After a couple brief, disbelieving head turns inside the office, Mo Kyul recalled his frustration and faced Dr. Yoon fully. The younger man had stuck his hands in his pockets and was standing there, rigid.

"So?" Mo Kyul barked. "What's your explanation for last night?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I didn't realize I owed you one, Dr. Park, and I thought this had already been discussed."

"Yes, yes, I know what your reasoning was, but still, she...she was there...in the NICU with you...shirtless!" Mo Kyul reiterated, talking with his hands. The image was definitely burned into his brain.

"With a baby in her arms. Did you forget that detail?"

Mo Kyul began to breathe heavily. And Ji Hoo sighed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "I'm not sure what you want to hear, Dr. Park. There was nothing inappropriate going on, and I didn't ask her to do it." He folded his arms and cocked his head to the side. "Do you think I go around commanding women to remove their clothing?"

Mo Kyul clenched his jaw. _He certainly has a sharp tongue!_

"The situation had nothing to do with you, me, or her. A human life was on the line, and Dr. Geum made a quick judgment. She did what she had to do to save the infant, an infant who is your patient, may I remind you, so you should be grateful to her."

"But...she…she was..." Mo Kyul knew he was flying off the handle, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it...Dr. Yoon standing so close to her and not at all bothered by it...her wearing his lab coat and a bra only...him carefully guarding her as if she was _his_ to protect…

Ji Hoo realized that any hope of having a calm, rational conversation with this man was out the window; he just couldn't seem to get past it. "Yes, she _was_. Why is that a factor? Surely, you've seen a shirtless woman before, Dr. Park." Ji Hoo was surprised at himself for speaking this way, but Dr. Park just kept pushing him…

Mo Kyul glared at Ji Hoo. "Don't speak about her so carelessly! She's not just any woman…"

"I am speaking of her carelessly? What about you, Dr. Park? What about the way you spoke to her in the NICU?"

Mo Kyul clenched his jaw and said nothing.

"What is the issue here? Would you have preferred she let the infant die so as not to expose herself to me?" It seemed a ridiculous question. "Aren't you a pediatrician, Dr. Park?"

"Why you…!" Mo Kyul took an aggressive step forward. This guy was really crossing the line!

Ji Hoo held up his hand in silent warning that he was getting too close, and Dr. Park backed off. "Look, you came to me for help with the infant." He had long since had his fill of the fruitless discussion, or rather, _argument_.

But Dr. Park kept going. "Yes, I came to _you_! So, why was Dr. Geum there?!"

Ji Hoo thinned his lips. "She showed up and offered to help. We are all a team here, aren't we? And let us remember what is really important here, the life of the infant."

"I'm...glad about the infant. That's….that's not even the issue…" Mo Kyul gave a sharp exhale.

"Then what? What's really going on here, Dr. Park? Are you romantically involved with her?" There it was, and Ji Hoo felt he had the right to ask, considering the situation and that he was her superior.

"... _No_ ," Mo Kyul said through gritted teeth.

"Then you are on weak ground. You are not her supervisor, and even if you were that or her _boyfriend_ , you would have no right to speak to her in such a controlling manner. And as far as your anger with me, it is misplaced. If you see me as some kind of romantic rival, get it out of your head. I don't make a habit of dating women I work with."

Dr. Park seemed at a loss for words and was avoiding eye contact now, so Ji Hoo took the opportunity to continue. "Also, I believe you would benefit from keeping your personal feelings in check and not bringing them into the workplace, Dr. Park. These kind of discussions are...upsetting and distracting to my employees. Normally, I wouldn't concern myself with such matters, but you dragged me into it, so I am giving you my opinion."

This lit the fire in Mo Kyul's eyes again, and he met Dr. Yoon's. " _My_ personal feelings? What about yours, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed slightly, and he looked at Dr. Park in confusion.

A sardonic smile crossed Mo Kyul's lips. "What I mean is...if you are so unconcerned with her and these matters, then why did you cover her up? It seems quite out of character for you, Dr. Yoon."

"Does it? And you know my character so well, already?" They stared one another down for a few seconds. "If you must know, I did it out of politeness."

"You were just being polite, huh?" Mo Kyul scoffed. "Then why wait until I show up? And by the way, I saw you look at her."

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together. He wanted to retort that this was ridiculous, but nothing came out.

At his silence, Mo Kyul took another couple steps forward and poked a finger at Ji Hoo. "Don't you dare disrespect her," he warned.

He was entirely too close for Ji Hoo's liking again. _Don't touch me_ … Ji Hoo was doing his best to stay calm, but he heard himself raise his voice. "I think you should stop blaming me and take a look at yourself."

This seemed to stun Dr. Park, and Ji Hoo's voice returned to its normal volume and tone. "Yes, I know what you said to Jan Di today..."

 _He called her Jan Di…_

Mo Kyul couldn't believe it. Did he intend to call her that, or had it slipped out? Did he even realize it? Or, was it purposeful, just to spite him?

As for Ji Hoo, he knew how rude he was being‒speaking this way to a colleague, an elder, too. He was being very forward, even slightly aggressive in his speech, and he'd long since discarded proper etiquette. And at his place of work, too. The hospital was no place for this kind of talk, and Ji Hoo supposed that was why workplace relationships were so problematic. The thing was, he wasn't even involved in one.

The whole thing was ridiculous, fighting over a woman who didn't belong to either of them. Dr. Park was clearly feeling threatened by Ji Hoo, thinking he was going to steal Dr. Geum away when he had no intention of doing anything like that. And Ji Hoo wasn't even sure why he was involving himself in this whole mess; it was strange that he was saying all that he was, possibly making it worse, and he couldn't explain it. It wasn't like Dr. Geum needed someone to defend her; she could do that well enough on her own, but for some reason, in this situation, he felt the urge to do so. What she had done in the NICU was incredible, and he didn't like seeing it tainted and twisted into something negative.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and released it. "I heard what you said to Jan Di," he reiterated. "You told her she should be ashamed of herself when, in fact, she should be proud."

Mo Kyul was speechless.

"And I would never disrespect her, Dr. Park. _You're_ the one who did that." Ji Hoo fixed him with a withering stare. "Now, please leave my office."

* * *

After Dr. Park left, Ji Hoo placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed. Yes, the confrontation had been unnecessary and the anger misplaced, but Dr. Park wasn't completely off base because... _he_ had noticed Dr. Geum, _as a woman_.

It wasn't immediate. The first and foremost thing on Ji Hoo's mind had been the infant, as he'd said. Her action _had_ surprised him, but Dr. Geum was a professional, and so was he; thus, he hadn't focused on her half-naked body, and they'd both done what they needed to do. But once the situation was controlled, his scientific curiosity had taken over and then something else…

What he felt for Dr. Geum was mainly admiration; she was a smart, strong, caring doctor, but she was also a woman...and he was just a man. So, yes, he had looked at her. Any man with blood in his veins would have looked for at least a couple seconds in such a situation, but he hadn't looked at her in exactly the way Dr. Park was assuming. It was more curious than lascivious, more appreciation than desire. As a man, with a woman in front of him, how could he not slip up and take notice of her physical features? How could he not notice the curve of her breasts, the tautness of her stomach, and the smoothness of her skin? It was only natural. But maybe he was making excuses for himself.

Everyone always assumed he had no interest in the opposite sex, that he was a cold, emotionless robot. He knew it; he could see it in their eyes, and he'd heard people passing judgment on him before. And it was true that he avoided human interaction, but because it was uncomfortable, not because he didn't want it. When he met Seo Hyun many years ago, he thought he'd found the one person who understood and accepted him, but he had been wrong. In the end, she couldn't handle the way he was any better than most of the people in his life, and that was that. He couldn't really blame her, though.

After his breakup, Ji Hoo had accepted that his life would be devoid of female companionship. He hadn't even bothered to look for another woman, and he'd just gotten used to the way things were. The occasional woman did catch his eye, but he would immediately dismiss her. What was the point? And of course he had urges once in a while, but his aversion to touch countered that well, and most of the time, he could quickly move past it. His dream was the rare exception…

Actually, Dr. Geum was the first female, aside from the faceless one, in a long time to make him... _curious.._.

But despite his curiosity, he hadn't stared, and he'd actually tried to keep his eyes off her as much as he could. There had been the infant in her arms to consider, though. He'd treated Dr. Geum professionally and with respect, but he had taken notice of her body, and for a few seconds he'd hesitated about giving her his coat and considered continuing to _observe_ her. He did feel guilty about that, even a bit disgusted with himself. Most likely he would have come to his senses and covered her anyway, but Dr. Park walking in had pushed him to do so. At that moment, he just reacted, the gentleman in him finally taking over as he should.

Dr. Park was angry about it, and for all Ji Hoo knew at the time, Dr. Geum and he could've been an item. They were close, though it seemed more friendly than anything, at least on her end. When Dr. Park confirmed they weren't together, Ji Hoo had been glad to hear it. But why was he thinking about this useless nonsense? Well, because it wasn't all nonsense.

Romantic relationships between staff weren't allowed in the hospital, that is, unless the couple was already together and intent on marriage. Ji Hoo knew that these relationships occurred, though, and they had at his last hospital. It wasn't a rule that was often enforced, but Ji Hoo knew Chief Lee felt strongly about it and that he had terminated several employees before for such an offense.

As for Dr. Park and Dr. Geum, they were in different departments and neither had any influence over the other's job, which made the situation more reasonable, but it was better they weren't together. If Ji Hoo had found out there was something going on, he wouldn't have been sure what to do. He was a rule-follower, but he wouldn't have gone running to the Chief about it because he'd hate to lose someone with Dr. Geum's skill and passion for healing over something so foolish. He probably would've just spoken candidly with her about it and reminded her of the risk she was taking, or he would've completely ignored it.

Ignore it. Yes, Ji Hoo wanted to ignore everything that had happened in the past few days, but strangely, he couldn't help being fascinated by Dr. Geum, especially after last night. And the most fascinating aspect of her was his lack of discomfort in her presence, at least less than with most people. When she accidentally brushed against him, twice, in the NICU, he recalled that he didn't get that sick feeling in his stomach like he normally did. He'd only briefly tensed up, and it almost instantly subsided, and then he was fine.

And he had only known her for four days...that was amazing to him.

But he was going to shed this curiosity like a lizard's skin, right now. It wasn't appropriate, and he would no longer allow himself to take such an interest in a colleague. What happened was over and done with, and he was chalking it up to a strange situation and to not having been with a woman in a long time...

His resolution was interrupted by a phone call.

. . .

* * *

Gossip had been flying around the hospital ever since the NICU incident, much to Jan Di's chagrin. Chan Mi swore she didn't tell anyone, and Jan Di didn't think Mo Kyul would have said anything, either. It was probably the pediatric nurse or intern who started the whole thing. Most were praising her for what she had done, but some believed along similar lines as Mo Kyul. None of them said so to her face because the baby had survived, but she'd heard talk.

Jan Di hated gossip, especially when she was the subject. She heard two more people chatting about it, but they clammed up when she came near. "This is all I need," she muttered to herself as she headed to the vending machine to get a drink before her last surgery of the day. She was already in a foul mood about Mo Kyul, and though the nap had helped, she had a headache from the lack of a full night's sleep and from having a short cry in the bathroom after her argument with Mo Kyul.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chief Lee was sat in his office, tapping his fingers on his desk. He was infuriated over the rumors he'd heard about Dr. Geum taking her clothes off in the hospital, and although she'd done so for a medical reason, it was still unacceptable. He'd called Dr. Yoon in to discuss it because he was her supervisor and talking with Dr. Geum was usually, well, completely useless. Honestly, the woman frustrated him to no end, but because she was a good doctor and she'd never directly broken any rules, he put up with her. Still, she liked to push the limits of proper behavior, a lot; it must be because she was a s _cholarship student_.

When he entered, Ji Hoo bowed to the chief, and Chief Lee bowed back and offered him one of the two red, leather chairs in front of his desk. Ji Hoo took the offered seat, the one on the right.

Chief Lee was a busy man, so he got right down to it, questioning Dr. Yoon about the NICU incident, and Dr. Yoon clearly explained what happened.

"Is that so?" the Chief asked after Ji Hoo finished his story. He did not look happy and was resting his face in his hand, seemingly pondering what to do about it.

"Oh, by the way, sir, do you know who the grandfather of that infant is?" Ji Hoo spoke up.

"No." Chief Lee shook his head.

"Well, I recently learned that he is a very important member of the board and one of the hospital's largest financial contributors." Ji Hoo spoke the name, and the chief's eyes lit up. "Yes, it's his first grandbaby, and needless to say, he's eternally grateful to Dr. Geum. He'd probably like to have a statue of her erected," Ji Hoo quipped.

"I don't believe it," the chief uttered.

"It's true, sir."

"Amazing."

Ji Hoo nodded.

The chief was off in his head, so Ji Hoo continued. "He wants to meet her personally, and I have the feeling he's going to offer her a large sum of money." The Chief looked at Ji Hoo. "Of course, I know she is far too ethical to accept it, sir. Perhaps he'll consider donating even more money to the hospital, instead."

The Chief was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "Perhaps..." He folded his hands on his desk. When he noticed Dr. Yoon watching, him, he put on a serious expression and cleared his throat. "Very well then. I'll consider this incident resolved. Just...make sure Dr. Geum sticks to surgery from now on."

"Of course, sir." And Ji Hoo stood.

"Wait," Chief Lee said before Ji Hoo could leave. He turned back. "Dr. Yoon, keep Dr. Geum in line, arasso? It worked out for her this time, but next time, it might be a different story." The older doctor fixed the younger with a stern expression. "She's your responsibility now."

Ji Hoo paused, unsure how to feel about such a direct statement. It was true that he was Dr. Geum's superior, but to speak of her as if she was a child needing careful watching was rather condescending. Dr. Geum was a grown woman and a surgeon. Yes, she got into more than her fair share of...unusual and awkward situations, but she was very capable. He had actually grown tired of the way she had been spoken to and about today. First, there was Dr. Park and now Chief Lee...

The only answer he could really give, though, was to say, "Yes, sir."

And with that, Ji Hoo walked out, having no intention of keeping Dr. Geum 'in line' as he'd promised. However, he could at least attempt to keep her under the Chief's radar for a while. The grandfather of the NICU baby being who he was had given her somewhat of a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card and had temporarily gotten her into the Chief's good graces, but Dr. Geum was bound to do something controversial again, and the chief was sure to be on her case about it.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Jan Di was on her way to meet with Dr Yoon; he'd messaged her, asking to speak with her. She really wasn't in the mood for whatever lecturing might be in store, she'd already had enough of that from Mo Kyul...but at least she was almost done for the day.

This time, Dr. Yoon wanted to meet her in the stairwell. Again? How odd. She ambled through the doorway and up the first few stairs leading to the balcony, wondering what Dr. Yoon could want. They'd already discussed the NICU, and she didn't think she'd done anything wrong or to offend him since then.

Dr. Yoon was already there when she arrived; he was staring out across the parking lot of the hospital toward the mountains. He seemed deep in thought, so she didn't speak and approached with soft steps.

Not long after she arrived, he spoke. "Dr. Geum," he greeted without turning around.

"Hello, Seonsaengnim." He turned around then, and she gave him a bow. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He tucked his hands into his pockets and decided to get straight to it. "I...know something has been on your mind today, and I've learned what it is."

 _Oh great…_ Jan Di looked away. _How did he find out?_ Well, it wasn't really surprising, considering how word spread like wildfire at this hospital.

"This is none of my business, and I'm only bringing it up because I don't want you to become distracted by it. So, regarding the NICU incident‒"

Again, the NICU. She was tired of hearing about it.

Before he could finish, she cut him off and directly asked, "Do you think less of me for the way I handled it, Seonsaengnim?" _Might as well get this out in the open._

Her question seemed to catch him off guard, but he only paused a split-second before answering, "No, quite the contrary. You did incredible work, and you should be proud of yourself."

Jan Di blinked a few times and just continued to stare at him.

"In fact, I was contacted today by the grandfather of that baby. He happens to be a very prominent member of the hospital board and one of the hospital's greatest financial supporters. Your friend, Dr. Park, had informed him that I was the consult on the case, and after he found out that the baby is going to survive, he wanted to thank me for saving his granddaughter. When told him that it was _you_ , Dr. Geum, who were owed most of the thanks, he asked to meet with you, personally."

"Wh-what?"

While Jan Di appreciated that Dr. Yoon had given her credit, she wasn't so good at meeting board members and high-society types, not that she'd had much practice at it. "But I...it's...really not necessary...I'm not good at… Do I really...have to, Seonsaengnim?" Her face twisted into a half-awkward smile, half-grimace.

Ji Hoo shook his head amusedly at her. Only Dr. Geum would react in such a way after being told she was going to be praised by a wealthy, powerful man. Well, he supposed that he, too, didn't particularly care for that sort of thing. But that was just because he avoided any unnecessary social interaction, altogether. "You're not on trial, Dr. Geum. This is a good thing. You should receive the thanks you are due."

She bowed her head a bit. "Yes, Seonsaengnim."

"Good. I'll check your schedule and arrange a meeting with him for the day after tomorrow when you are back at work."

Staring down at her feet, Jan Di nodded. "Will you...go with me?" Great, now she sounded like a coward and a baby.

He didn't say anything but simply nodded.

. . .

"Oh, I wanted to tell you...that I accept you, Dr. Geum."

"Excuse me?"

Ji Hoo had been thinking a lot about what she'd said to him. He'd come to realize that in life some people just don't change, and even though Dr. Geum was a bit stubborn, he believed that a lack of change in her was a good thing. She should remain as caring and determined as she was.

"I accept you, for the doctor and the person that you are, Geum Jan Di, and I won't try to change you. Let's work well together."

Jan Di was flummoxed. Was this really Dr. Yoon or some clone with a totally different personality?

He continued speaking, "And don't let anyone force you to question your gut or the way you do your job. Making logical, informed decisions is certainly important in this line of work, but there's also something to be said for having good instincts, and you seem to have that, Dr. Geum, along with a big heart. That being said, it's not as though I won't occasionally advise you, as your teacher, or give you special instructions, but don't worry; you're doing just fine. Keep it up."

"Seonsaengnim…," she uttered, truly touched.

And then, Jan Di witnessed a new phenomenon...Dr. Yoon _smiled._ One corner of his mouth curved up a bit, and then the other followed along. It was the barest of smiles, about the size of the one he wore in the picture, but it was a smile, nonetheless. And she couldn't help but stare in awe.

She didn't even get the chance to smile back or acknowledge his gesture at all before he bid her goodbye and walked away.

 _What just happened?_

It was funny how after all her big talk about getting Dr. Yoon to smile, it had happened sooner than she'd expected and in a way she never thought. She hadn't even been trying, and furthermore, it had happened when she was at a low point. Here she was trying to get him to be more cheerful, yet _he_ was the one cheering _her_ up!

Jan Di shook her head at herself. _Thank you again, Seonsaengnim._ And she smiled at the empty space he had occupied a moment ago. _I accept you for who you are, too, and I won't try to change you, either. I promise._

Jan Di left the stairwell and headed to the OR.

* * *

Jan Di finished with her last surgery of the day and scrubbed out. Dr. Yoon's smile must have magical properties, she had decided because she was already feeling so much better. It was still bothering her a little bit that she and Mo Kyul were in a fight, but she knew they'd make up soon. And even though she knew she was right about how she'd handled the NICU incident, it was nice to have Dr. Yoon on her side about it.

What was more, he had accepted her as she was! Dr. Yoon wasn't trying to tell her what to do, even though he could, or change how she did things. And he wasn't just tolerating her because there was no clear reason to get rid of her, like the Chief, but he actually accepted her, quirks, flaws, and all.

Jan Di looked over at Ji Hoo, scrubbing out at the sink beside her, and she smiled. He was so focused that he didn't see her smile. Suddenly, she recalled a line from an old American movie she'd seen. _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Seonsaengnim…_

* * *

Ji Hoo finally looked over, and Jan Di hid her smile, though underneath, she was still happily wearing it.

"Dr. Geum, I know you're finished now and must be tired, but can I ask a quick favor?" he asked.

"Of course, Seonsaengnim." She nodded. "How can I help?"

"Well…I'd like your assistance with one of my patients." He shut off the water with the back of his hand. She waited for him to go on. "She's my latest cardio consult, and I can't seem to diagnose her." Ji Hoo explained to Jan Di that a twenty-five-year-old woman had entered the hospital two days ago presenting with shortness of breath and severe angina. She hadn't suffered a heart attack, but she was still complaining of chest pain, and she'd had several fainting spells. He had been monitoring her closely, and her blood pressure was quite low and her heart was arrhythmic. He worried she was close to heart failure, but after running every test in the book, he couldn't explain it. Her heart was young and healthy. Right now, he had her on medication to control her symptoms, and he was even considering exploratory heart surgery, but he wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

"Do you think you could perform a medical history examination on her before you leave?"

"A medical history examination?"

"Yes."

"One wasn't completed?"

"It was, but I have the feeling we're missing something."

"Okay, but why do you want me to do it, Seonsaengnim?"

"Well…" He pressed his lips together, "because you have a talent for speaking with patients, Dr. Geum." _Perhaps you'll find out something I didn't…_

"Oh." Jan Di paused a moment before nodding. She had a little time to spare before she needed to leave and pick up Soo Yun. "Of course I'll do it, Seonsaengnim."

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, I gave you a peek into Ji Hoo's head. I hope I didn't ramble too much during my introspections. I hope they weren't too wordy. Anyway, I purposely wanted to keep Ji Hoo's AU character a mystery in the beginning, but I'll slowly be revealing more and more about him._ _Much more_ _to come about his past and why he is the way he is._

 _Well, this chapter was a lot of character interaction and, yes, drama. Hopefully, Mo Kyul wasn't too over-the-top. He just kinda snapped a bit. He's not really a bad guy, though. And yeah, it's a fic based upon a K-Drama so some 'drama' is expected, right? Next chapter will have more medical stuff, but again, I am trying to balance that out. The medical details actually add a lot of extra work for me (because I'm a stickler about looking up anything I'm uncertain about and making it as accurate as I can), but I do try to include that here and there. I only put it in when I feel it adds to the plot or character development in some way, though, or for detail to add to the authenticity of the hospital setting._

 _ **!SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **Coming Up (I'll just say 'coming up' because the last teaser was a bit off. I didn't quite get to everything, and that's because my chapters sometimes turn out longer than I intend, so I have to push events to the next chapter. My apologies.):**_ _Jan Di assists with the heart consult that is stumping Ji Hoo, and he gives her a strange challenge. Jan Di's day off is unexpectedly interrupted. Ji Hoo seeks to interact better with his surgeons with a little help from Jan Di, and he also attends an obligatory dinner._ _ *****Time Jump (yep, it's gotta happen)*****_ _How will JanHoo's working relationship and 'friendship (?)' progress? For starters, Jan Di learns more about Ji Hoo, including his preferred method of transportation, and he learns how she de-stresses. Ji Hoo is required to give Jan Di a 3-month performance evaluation...what will he have to say about her? Soo Yun wants a sneak peek at Eomma's boss, who she has heard so much about...will she finally get to see him? And Jan Di's birthday arrives. On the special day, Ji Hoo further sees how well she is liked around the hospital, and the guys want to take her out in celebration, leading to an unexpected turn of events…_

 _Some new characters and possibly some old favorites to come, though I won't say who or when just yet. There is one character I'm really, really excited to introduce into the story, but I can't say much yet… I'll just tell you that this character may be loved and hated...and that's it! I'm also SO anxious to bring Soo Yun and Ji Hoo together, and I promise they'll meet in the sort of near future...and it's gonna be good! If I do say so myself, lol._

 _OK! ::seals lips, er fingers::_

 _Wow, I gave you all LOTS of spoilers, right?! I probably just succeeded in making everyone super confused, though, so I'm sorry! Please keep reading (I promise it's only gonna get better) and let me know your thoughts!_


	7. Breaking and Bonding and Baking

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been very busy with work lately, and my sleep schedule is a mess. I know "Something Happened to My Heart" should have been next, but I was a little stuck on it and more inspired for this one, so I went with it. It hasn't been too terribly long since an update for this, right? I'm trying to keep up with at least one._

 _Ok, so there are two potential 'theme songs' I have in mind for this story. One was suggested by my dear friend and is absolutely perfect lyric-wise; it's entitled "Make Me Love You" by Taeyeon, and the other is just very melodic and fitting in tone, and I really enjoy the singer's voice; that one is "Cosmos" by Huh Gak from The "Clean With Passion for Now" OST. Anyway, if you want to set the mood for OH, you can check that out as well as my Pinterest board for it at (take out the spaces): www. Pinterest acpoe82 /open-hearts /_

 _*Mild spoilers, though it may just create more questions than it answers…_

 _I also attempted to make cover art for this story, which I used as the cover for the story and posted the rest on Pinterest (works in progress). Some of the story posters may generate more questions, too, as not all of those characters have been introduced. If you have questions about them, you can ask, but I can't guarantee I can tell you everything. I'll drop a hint, though. Some of my posters contain four male characters (the actors I envision portraying them). One is Ji Hoo, and the other three are the three significant male characters in the story (who will play some kind of role in Jan Di's life), aside from F3. Two of them (including Ji Hoo) have been introduced and the other two have not._

 _On another note, I did finish the "Clean With Passion for Now" drama, and I really loved it. It's very different from OH, aside from the male lead having a sort of germophobia (mysophobia)-type condition, so I'm thankful that the two don't overlap too much. Yeah, so, it's one I recommend, that and "Romance Is a Bonus Book." I'm hooked on that right now, and it's tough to wait for new episodes...sigh… One is out today, yay! I've found out that the good thing about discovering a drama after it finishes airing is not having to wait for episodes, which is usually the case with me, but not this time._

 _ **Reminder:**_ _This story is going to be a slow-burn leading up to explosive passion. I promise that when the romance comes it will slap you in the face and not let up, haha, so hang in there, for those of you who are eager for it. But our hero and heroine are already starting to bond after knowing each other a short time, right? So, please have patience. I'll continue to toss in some fluffy goodies along the way. Oh, and I also love_ _ **foreshadowing**_ _and dramatic irony, so keep an eye out for clues as to what will happen in the future… ) Kudos to you if you find any, though I may not confirm it until the time comes!_

 _ ***Note:**_ _Doctor in Korean is 'uisa,' but for respect, 'seonsaengnim' is added to that when addressing a doctor. Furthermore, the uisa is often dropped and just seonsaengnim is used. Seonsaengnim is also used to address a teacher, so it's kind of confusing. I say this to explain why JD calls JH seonsaengnim and SY also refers to her teacher (Ga Eul) as Chu Seonsaengnim._

 _ **Idiom (s) (you may not know):**_ ' _Throw your two cents in' means to give your input/advice._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the original Boys Over Flowers characters._

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _Mly: Glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Mo Kyul's reaction was a bit over the top, and he does have some of those tendencies, but there were also other factors involved, later to be revealed. As you can probably imagine, there was some jealousy in play. Much more development is to come between the main characters, yes. Remember, it's only been about a week since they've met, and this story IS going to be a long one with a somewhat slow development. There will be some time jumps, though (and soon). I want it to seem natural and realistic, especially given Ji Hoo's tendencies, but I will throw in bits of fluff even before the romance happens. Basically, you'll get something 'good' between them each chapter, and it's going to get progressively better. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one!_

 _**For the previous chapter, I think I may have received a record number of reviews for a single chapter! I can't say for sure, but I don't recall often (or ever) receiving that many, so I'm very excited about that and thankful! Thanks to all who reviewed, and please continue to do so! It really makes me very happy! I appreciate all my reviews so much and especially my long, detailed reviews, so please keep em' coming!_

 _However, I would love to get more faves and follows for this story. I know that many of you have me on author fave and/or follow, though, so I understand that you may not feel the need to fave/follow the story. But even if you do follow me, I'd still love it if you would follow and/or fave the story because it shows me you really enjoy it (same goes for any of my others). It is, of course, completely your decision, and I know some of you like to wait and see how the story is going to go before you commit to doing that (Haha, I don't blame you; I sometimes do that, too), but I'm always thrilled to receive notifications about those, and I promise not to let you down (or at least do my best not to). ) Well, sorry to hound you, and thanks a million!_

 _ **Acknowledgement:**_ _Special thanks, again, to my dear friend,_ _ **NerwenT,**_ _for her feedback on this story. She's been great about listening to me and helping me brainstorm and work through that tangled mass of ideas in my head and organize them, so much so that this story has gotten out of control (meaning, I have way too many ideas and events to include, so it's either going to be really long or I'm going to have to scale back). Anyway, I'm so glad she enjoys hearing about it because it's fun to talk about. And if you haven't read her stories, you should definitely check them out. She's an amazing writer and a legend in the world of JanHoo fanfic. ;)_

 _For the couple others of you (I'm sure you know who you are) that I talk to and have shared a few ideas with, I thank you, too! Thanks for listening to my rambles and putting up with the madness, haha. I love to share the things I get really excited about with others, and I can be a little impatient at times… The brain of a writer never rests… ;)_

 _Sorry for the long AN once again. I hope all of you are doing well, and now, please sit back and enjoy this extra long chapter (not my longest ever but the longest for OH so far)…_

* * *

 **Chapter Six** : Breaking and Bonding (and Baking)

Ji Hoo handed Jan Di the patient chart and a clipboard with a medical examination form attached to it, and he led her to the cardiac patient's room, room 301. Upon arrival, they entered and walked over to the patient's bed, Ji Hoo leading the way. He donned fresh gloves at the bedside and spoke first. "Ms. Go." The woman looked up but did not greet him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She shrugged and muttered, "Okay right now."

"I've determined that you didn't experience a heart attack, though it may have felt like one," Ji Hoo said. "I know this because you don't have any blockages; however, your heart is slightly enlarged, which is of concern to me."

The patient looked up at him this time, and he turned to Dr. Geum, beckoning with his eyes for her to come closer. She took a couple steps forward and was at his side. "Ms. Go, this is Dr. Geum; she's a general surgeon here." Jan Di bowed to the patient, and Ji Hoo continued, "Would it be alright if she asked you some questions?"

"More questions?" The woman stared blankly down at the sheet covering half of her thin body.

"My apologies, Ms. Go. We are simply doing our best to determine what's wrong," Ji Hoo replied. The young woman gave a slight nod.

After being given the go-ahead from Dr. Yoon, Jan Di spoke up. "Ms. Go, I also apologize for asking more questions, and I know you may have answered some of these already, but my seonsaengnim is only being thorough. We want to help. I promise to keep this as brief as I can." She scanned the new questionnaire along with the original medical history examination in the patient's chart, which was completed by one of the nurses. She was trying to decide which questions might need asked again or elaborated on. First, she decided to verify her symptoms. "I see you were admitted with severe chest pain and shortness of breath."

"Yes," Ms. Go said.

"For how long have these symptoms persisted?"

"Off and on during the past month...I tried to ignore it, but a few days ago, it got worse and I collapsed."

"I see." Jan Di immediately thought to ask her next question. "Any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No," she replied immediately.

Jan Di made note. "Have you been experiencing additional stress at work or home?" She searched for the woman's occupation in the chart and discovered that she was an office assistant.

"No, I took some time off work, actually."

"I see." Jan Di looked down at the chart, her brow furrowing in concentration. "Was there a particular reason you took time off?" she asked, looking up again.

"They made me," the woman muttered.

Jan Di exchanged a confused look with Ji Hoo and turned back to the woman. "If I may ask, how are things at home?"

"Uh, fine, I...guess."

"Do you live alone?"

"...Yes." The woman dropped her eyes to her hands, and Jan Di noticed her squeezing the fingers of her left hand. Jan Di perused the chart further, and under marital status, 'Single' was checked; however, she noticed that the patient was wearing a very beautiful ring on her ring finger. She'd actually noticed the blinding sparkle practically as soon as she walked into the room.

"I see that you're wearing an engagement band…," Jan Di commented, and at that, the woman visibly tensed. Jan Di got a feeling then...she was almost afraid to ask her next question but felt she needed to. "When are you getting married?"

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo was listening intently to the conversation and watching closely, his eyes flitting between Dr. Geum, Ms. Go, and the monitor. Why was Dr. Geum asking when she was to be wed? He wondered. Yes, he'd asked her to do a comprehensive case history on the patient, but why was she so focused on her marital status? Ji Hoo suspected that it was more than idle chit chat, though; he knew she had to be going somewhere with this‒Dr. Geum didn't tend to do things for no reason‒but he just didn't know where yet. However, she seemed to be on the right track because he'd noticed a few clear blips on the monitor when Dr. Geum asked that question.

The young woman was silent and staring hard at her ring when suddenly, her eyes began to moisten uncontrollably. "Never," she mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Her lips parting ever so slightly, Jan Di looked at Ms. Go and then back at Ji Hoo, who had shifted and unfolded his arms. "Oh." And from that one word, Jan Di ascertained that it had been one of two things‒her fiance had either left her or… She waited for the woman to go on, and eventually, she did.

"We...we _were_...going to get married in two weeks, but...my fiance is...he's…" The patient's breaths were becoming more shallow now, and she was struggling to say whatever it was. "...D-ead," she finally choked out. As soon as she said it, tears burst forth from Ms. Go like a faucet; she was sobbing so hard that it was causing her to gasp for air.

Jan Di went to her immediately, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and reaching for her hand. After giving her hand a little squeeze, Jan Di instructed her to take slow, deep breaths. She took a moment to glance back at Ji Hoo, and an awareness passed between them. They'd both seen the woman's reaction and heard the high-pitched buzz of the monitor, indicating her heart rate had just spiked, so Dr. Yoon was on alert, and Jan Di suspected he was preparing to order a sedative for her.

"I'm so sorry," Jan Di told the woman, squeezing the hand with the ring again. She continued to hold her hand while whispering soft words to try and soothe her, as she'd done for Soo Yun those times she'd cried. And Jan Di began thinking about Ms. Go's situation‒about the excruciating pain she must be going through, about her own past pain, and about pain in general. And a wave of emotion washed over her, with 'pain' being the sole focus.

Doctors rely on pain; it is essential, existing to point out that something is amiss, that something is wrong with the body and needs dealt with. Jan Di had heard a saying: Pain reminds us that we are alive. In a way, that was true‒because pain _is_ an integral part of life. And life is full of all types and degrees of pain, from the tiniest prick of a finger to the kind that makes one cry out in agony. As a surgeon, Jan Di needed pain, in order to diagnose and treat ailments. She was trained to find the pain, fight it, and destroy it. More specifically, her job was to go to the area of the body where the pain was emanating from and either fix it or remove it altogether.

Pain is everywhere, inescapable, the enemy of doctors yet also their greatest ally. But some pain runs deeper than tissues and organs, that being the kind of pain that changes the very essence of who a person is and how they function, the kind that no matter how many years pass or what's been done to kill it, it's still there, weakened or numbed but eternally living inside. More often than not, these are the psychological pains that affect the mind and heart rather than the body.

Ji Hoo had called a nurse into the room by now; she was ready to administer some medication at his order, but Jan Di was managing to calm the woman. Ms. Go's breathing had become more steady and her heart rate was evening out, yet tears were still streaming down her face with no apparent end. Ji Hoo stepped closer to her bedside, his eyes darting between her and the monitor tracking her vitals.

"I'm so sorry," Jan Di repeated, giving the woman's hand one last tender squeeze before slipping away.

With her now free hand, Ms. Go wiped sloppily at her tears. "It was...a car crash."

"You don't have to talk about it," Jan Di said. "I'm sorry to pry." But the woman only shook her head.

"It's okay. I haven't really...talked about it yet. I haven't been dealing with it at all, not really...and that's...important, right? To get it out?" She stared up into Jan Di's face with shiny eyes.

Jan Di was no psychologist, but she knew this was so. She grabbed a box of tissues from the bedside table, handed a couple to Ms. Go, and waited for her to go on.

Ms. Go wiped away the tears wetting both sides of her face with a tissue, only to have them be replaced by more. She then balled up the damp tissue and focused on the sparkly object on her finger. "He saved up for months and months to buy _this_ …"

"It's very beautiful," Jan Di said, not knowing if it was the right thing.

"It is," Ms. Go bobbed her head up and down. "You know, he tried to keep it a secret, but...I could tell he was up to something because he was working a lot of extra hours and late nights." She sniffled. "...At first I thought maybe he was avoiding me or seeing someone else," she scoffed painfully and wiped at one side of her face, "...we even argued about it… He ended up telling me he was trying to save up extra money, but he didn't say why. I told him that we didn't really need the money and that I would rather spend more time with him, but he insisted. When he gave me...this…" She fingered the ring, spinning it from side to side on her finger, "I started crying...I was so happy…" She choked out a couple sobs and went on in a broken voice, "It...was a short engagement...we'd been together for 5 years already, and we just wanted to be married as soon as possible. We didn't want to wait. Our families agreed on it; I had the dress; everything was planned...everything was going to be perfect...and…" She stopped and brought a hand to her face, covering her eyes.

Jan Di had felt the moisture pooling behind her own eyes as she listened to Ms. Go's tale, but she held it in. Jan Di offered the box of tissues to Ms. Go again; she snatched up a few more and wiped her face, and Jan Di allowed her a moment to cry it out.

After she seemed to have finished crying, for the time being, Ms. Go dropped the tissues and began bunching up the bed linens. "...We were supposed to get married on the 25th of this month… I waited to cancel things because I just couldn't do it...I don't know what I was hoping for...maybe hoping that it was all one long, horrific nightmare… Anyway, I was an idiot, but as the day got closer, I started to accept that it…" She squeezed the covers harder. "...wasn't going to happen."

"Ms. Go…," Jan Di muttered sympathetically.

The woman tightened her jaw. "This past week, I...had to cancel a lot of things…my family helped me, but it was all just too much...and then, four days ago, I was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to 'our song' on repeat and thinking…'I can't believe he's not here with me...I can't believe he's gone,' and suddenly, I felt this sharp pain in my chest." Ms. Go placed her hand over her heart. "It wasn't just one sharp pain, though; they kept coming every few seconds. Nothing in my life had ever hurt so physically bad; it even knocked me out of my chair."

. . .

"I fell on the floor, clutching my chest and writhing in pain… It didn't stop hurting, but after a minute or so of that, I just lie there, thinking 'I'm having a heart attack. I'm going to die…' But the funny thing is," she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, "I didn't even care." And then Ms. Go went on in an almost eerie whisper, "...I wasn't thinking 'I'm too young to be having a heart attack' or 'I'm too young to die,' and I didn't even try to get up or go for a phone to call for help...because I thought...who cares if I die? _I_ didn't. Not then, anyway. I just thought...if I die, maybe I'll be with him again." She finally heaved a sigh. "My mother just happened to stop by for a visit, and she found me like that and called 119. I guess so, anyway; I was really out of it, and I think I passed out for awhile. And well...here we are."

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and the nurse were all watching Ms. Go and listening intently.

"You know, right before that...I'd gone into my bedroom to look at my dress. It was just hanging in my closet, clean, white, beautiful...and way too expensive. I fell in love with that dress the moment I saw it, but when I looked at it then, I couldn't stand the sight of it. It was like it was mocking my pain, so I ripped it." Ms. Go mimicked the action, tearing at the air with her fingers, and she gave a sardonic laugh. "Can you believe it? I actually tore a big strip of fabric away from the neckline…and I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse..." As she told this part, she grasped two fistfuls of the bedsheets and twisted as if trying to tear those to shreds, too. She slowly released her grip, only after her knuckles had turned white. "...I can't return the dress now," she choked out a laugh-cry and carried on in a low, strangled whisper, "But I don't care. And as for this…," she glanced down at her ring, "I loved this, but after he was gone...I wanted to throw it into the Han River, along with the dress. I was just so angry. But then…" She wiped a couple stray tears with her fingertips. "I remembered how hard he worked to buy it for me, and I couldn't do it. Plus, it's all I have left of him... _this_ ," she twisted the ring back into place, "and my memories."

Ms. Go looked up at a sympathetic Jan Di. She seemed spent, but then she got a second wind. " _Wh-y?_ " her voice cracked. "...Why...did this have to happen, WHY?!" She pounded her fist on the bed and started to cry again.

. . .

After an intake of breath, Jan Di stood up and went to Ms. Go's side; she worked an arm around the grieving almost-widow's shoulders.

"I don't know why," Jan Di honestly answered the woman, and even though Ms. Go was only two years younger than she, Jan Di went into mother mode. "Sometimes bad things happen without explanation," she spoke in a soft but firm whisper, "and no matter how strong we think we are...we are never as strong as we hope when the time comes. But that's okay." At that moment, Jan Di felt the young woman wrap her arms around her waist and bury her head in her chest like a child. Jan Di patted Ms. Go's back, which made her cry harder and hug her tighter.

The position seemed very familiar to Jan Di‒her standing there with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head buried in her chest, consoling. "...It's okay to be sad; it's okay to be angry...because it _is_ so hard. No one expects you to put on a smile and just get over it, and I know there is nothing anyone can say or do to make it better. Really, only time can do that. The wound may never heal completely, but it will get better; I can promise you that."

When Jan Di looked back at him, Ji Hoo was staring at her rather than the patient, and he was seemingly off in his head. Sometimes she wondered where he went at times like these…

As for Ji Hoo, Dr. Geum's words had resonated profoundly with him‒and how could they not?

. . .

The patient's crying finally ceased, and Dr. Geum was able to convince her to lie back and try to rest. Ji Hoo took that opportunity to excuse both of them, and after asking the nurse to stay for a moment to watch over the patient, he led Dr. Geum into the hall.

Once out of the room, Ji Hoo wrote out a script and took it to Nurse Jung at the nurses station, and he asked that she take care of it immediately. He then turned to Jan Di. She looked up at him; he could see that her eyes were filled with tears, nearly brimming over, yet she hadn't shed a single one. He knew she wanted to, though. Could she really hold them back, or would she let herself go? After all, that story would get to most people…

But Dr. Geum was different than most people, that much he already knew. For one, she was constantly amazing him with her strength of heart. She cared so much and took the burdens of others on her shoulders, yet she still remained joyful most of the time. She seemed exactly the kind of person who could be breaking on the inside and smiling on the outside.

Jan Di didn't want to cry at work, especially not in front of her new seonsaengnim who, though she knew he cared about his patients, would likely see crying over one as inappropriate or excessive. _A doctor needs to be stronger than that_ , he would surely think.

It was difficult, standing before him now because she really needed a moment. Ideally, she would love to go to her usual place to work out her sadness and frustration, but that wasn't always possible. This needed to be managed first, so Jan Di summoned her strength and blinked back the tears; problem was, there were so many droplets of moisture that she couldn't contain them, and a few slipped at the corners of her eyes and rolled partially down her cheeks.

Looking into Dr. Yoon's eyes, she sighed. _Here it comes_ … But instead of the speech about remaining detached that she was expecting, he dug into his breast pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and held it out to her.

Jan Di could've been knocked over with a feather.

However, when she thought about it, Dr. Yoon _had_ promised to accept her for who she was. She supposed he was just following through on that, and she did have plenty of evidence of the compassion he possessed but hid away.

The handkerchief he held between his thumb and forefinger wasn't like the ones she always saw him use to touch things with. It was made of fine cloth, crisp, clean, white and embroidered with his initials in dark blue. It looked entirely too special to use, and she waved it off, telling him she could just grab some tissues, but he kept it extended and stared her down until she reluctantly accepted. Being cautious not to touch his fingers, she took the handkerchief and gently wiped at her tears. Jan Di didn't wear much makeup and most had already rubbed off, but she didn't want to run the risk of getting a big, black stain on his fancy handkerchief, so she was careful to only touch her tears to the cloth. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim. I promise to wash it and return it as soon as possible."

"There's no need; I have more," he said.

Jan Di wasn't sure whether he was being considerate or simply didn't want it back because she had tainted it. Either way, it was a nice gesture, and she appreciated it.

Now that she'd collected herself, Ji Hoo beckoned Jan Di to a more secluded spot nearby. He cleared his throat and folded his arms, ready to address the matter at hand. Finally, he had a diagnosis, thanks to Dr. Geum. It was a relief, though at the same time, not...because there was only so much he could do in this case.

Before he could speak, Jan Di did. "She's grieving, Seonsaengnim...could that possibly…?"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. "Yes, it could," he replied. "It's stress cardiomyopathy." It seemed so obvious now, and he was rather angry with himself for not coming up with it before.

"You mean Broken Heart Syndrome...so, it does exist?"

"Yes. Extreme stress can damage the heart muscle the same as sodium and fatty foods."

"Unbelievable," Jan Di muttered. It was true that there were times when her heart had ached so bad she thought it might burst...like when Soo Yun was very sick and because of _that person_ , but it was hard to imagine a heart failing from emotional distress. Clearly, it happened, though, and as she'd suggested to Ms. Go, no one can really predict how well they'll hold up in an extreme situation.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Dr. Yoon said, "Grief can be very powerful, Dr. Geum; it can affect people in ways you might never imagine…"

Jan Di could practically see the shadow cross his soft facial features then, and he got eerily silent for a moment. "...This condition is relatively uncommon, so I didn't naturally go to it, but after all the tests came back negative and given her age, I tried to think outside the box. I considered that her symptoms might be psychosomatic, but when I dug deeper and discovered the enlargement of her heart, I knew something was going on. I even considered exploratory heart surgery, but of course, I wanted to avoid that. I must say, I only thought of stress cardiomyopathy after you got her to open up about her loss. Good work, once again, Dr. Geum."

Jan Di smiled a bit. She was glad to help, but she couldn't enjoy her role in the diagnosis fully because of her concern for Ms. Go's well-being. "So, what can we do for her, Seonsaengnim?"

"I've prescribed beta blockers for her and ordered a psychiatric consult. That's all we can really do."

"So, we just have to turf her to Psych? There must be more we can do, Seonsaengnim!"

Dr. Geum had that face on again, the one determined to save the world, and it almost caused him to smile, despite the situation. "I'm sorry, Dr. Geum, but it's no longer medical; it's psychological. I'll make sure she receives the medication she needs and stays in the hospital for at least a few days to be treated and to get some rest, but after that, I'm afraid we're out."

Casting her eyes at the floor, Jan Di nodded.

Ji Hoo observed her for several seconds before saying, "I should get back to her."

Jan Di agreed and followed him.

Back in the room, she watched sullenly from near the doorway while Dr. Yoon approached his patient.

Ji Hoo stood beside her bed. "Ms. Go, I apologize for taking so long to diagnose you, but thanks to my colleague," he tossed Jan Di the hint of a smile, "I'm finally able to. You have a condition called stress cardiomyopathy, more commonly known as 'Broken Heart Syndrome.'"

"You're kidding me, Doctor." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you saying my heart is...literally broken?"

"Not literally. What's happening is…" Ji Hoo half-sat at the foot of her bed while explaining her condition in succinct detail.

"Wow...I uh...can't believe that's a real thing," Ms. Go murmured.

"Yes. But the good news is that it's usually temporary, and I've prescribed some medication that will help. I'd like for you to stay in the hospital at least a few days to recover, and unfortunately, this is outside my area of expertise, so I would like to refer you to someone else."

"Okay. Thank you, Doctors." Ms. Go looked at Ji Hoo and Jan Di with teary eyes. "Not only is it a relief to finally have an answer, but you both listened to me...you stayed here the whole time, and you even comforted me, Dr. Geum." She followed Jan Di with her eyes; she was now moving closer to her. "I really appreciate it, and I'm shocked, honestly. I've...never heard of doctors spending so much time listening to a pitiful patient's story."

"You're not pitiful," Jan Di replied.

And out of the blue, Ji Hoo mumbled, "...Losing a loved one is very difficult."

Jan Di was shocked by Dr. Yoon's statement, which seemed more than just a platitude. She looked over, attempting to read his expression, and he seemed to have even surprised himself, as his gaze immediately shifted to the side.

Refocusing on Ms. Go, he asked her if she had any questions.

"No, thank you, Doctor. Oh, but could you...contact my mother and sister?"

"Of course."

"If you feel uncomfortable or need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask for it, and you can request me, specifically." He pointed to the call button beside her bed. The patient nodded and thanked him, and then she turned to offer her thanks to Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded. "And if you need me‒," she began, but Ji Hoo cut her off..

"Actually, I'll be here, Ms. Go, but Dr. Geum is off duty now. She'll be back tomorrow, though." He tilted his head to the side and quirked a brow as if to indicate she should go home now.

"And you stayed to talk to me…?" The woman seemed touched, and she quickly waved Jan Di off. "Doctor, you should really go home."

Ji Hoo folded his arms and nodded at the patient. "I agree, Ms. Go." He gave Jan Di an almost-smirk. "I appreciate your assistance, but your work here is done, Dr. Geum. Perhaps since the patient has demanded it, you will listen and go home."

Jan Di gaped at him. "But Seonsaengnim…" And then Jan Di recalled‒Soo Yun was still with her mother. _Crap! Eomma is gonna kill me if I'm late picking her up…_

"I do need to go, actually," Jan Di said, reluctantly. She then wished Ms. Go well and bowed to Ji Hoo. "See you day after tomorrow, Seonsaengnim!" And with that, she rushed out of the room.

Shaking his head in an amused fashion, Ji Hoo watched her go.

* * *

Seated on the bus on her way home, Jan Di started thinking about Ms. Go again. She was still heartsick for her, and she hated leaving so abruptly. Not only that, but there was the thing Dr. Yoon said about losing a loved one… She wondered about that. It seemed like maybe he was speaking from experience… Taking her phone out of her bag, Jan Di took a deep breath and texted Dr. Yoon.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ _**Seonsaengnim, how is our patient doing?**_

She waited for a minute or so for him to respond.

 _ **Yoon Seonsaengnim: She is doing better. Her mother and sister arrived, and she is speaking with the psychiatrist now.**_

 _ **Jan Di: That's a relief.**_

Jan Di thought about what to type next, whether to ask him something or not, but another message from him popped up.

 _ **Yoon Seonsaengnim: Don't worry. Just go home and enjoy your day off tomorrow with your favorite person.**_

Jan Di smiled at that. He'd actually remembered exactly what she said. She stared at the message a few seconds longer, grinning, before shutting it off and putting her phone away. And folding her arms and closing her eyes, she leaned back against the seat of the bus. All of a sudden, her tiredness was setting in; despite the nap, the coffee, and the adrenaline of the past two days, she was exhausted. But motherhood waited for no woman, and she would need to be prepared to greet her lively daughter when she got home and tuck her in before dropping off herself.

. . .

Jan Di put Soo Yun to bed that evening after they gave each other short recaps of their day. Soo Yun seemed to have had a great time with her grandmother, as indicated by how tired she was, and Jan Di's mother, Na Gong Joo, had been even more wiped out. Due to that and Soo Yun's unusually low rate of chatter, Jan Di assumed that Halmoni Day was a success.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

It was Saturday today, Jan Di's one weekend day off this month, so she decided to cook breakfast and invite her parents and brother over; however, her brother already had plans and her father was working at the family dry cleaning business. Her father, Geum Il Bong, had reminded her that this was their busiest day of the week and apologized profusely. So, it ended up being just her mother, Soo Yun, and her.

Presently, Jan Di was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with the words 'I Am Woman' printed on it, and the frilly, pink winking apron Soo Yun had gotten for her. She was making a giant western-inspired breakfast spread of eggs, pancakes, and meat while Soo Yun blasted music and danced in the living room. Occasionally, Soo Yun would pop in the kitchen to help‒she loved to crack open the eggs; although, she always got a bit of shell in the pan. She got easily distracted, though, and would run off to change the music or perform an extended dance number.

As Jan Di knew, Soo Yun's mood could turn on a dime, and suddenly she heard her daughter give a high-pitched whine. When Jan Di looked over, Soo Yun was resting her elbows on the windowsill and staring out. "It's raining, Eomma!" She looked back at her mother and jutted her lip out.

Jan Di knew that Soo Yun was bummed out because they had planned a lot of outdoor things today. "I'm sorry, Baby. That's what umbrellas were invented for, though." She smiled over at her daughter, dressed in a shirt that said 'You Talkin' to Me?'

"Oh, right!" Soo Yun giggled and rushed off, doing a little dance move along the way.

Case in point.

Grinning, Jan Di continued poking at the eggs with a spatula. "We'll have breakfast, get you a bath, and go out for a bit under an umbrella," she called to Soo Yun in the next room.

When Jan Di turned back, her mother, Na Gong Joo, had taken over cooking while subtly listening in on the conversation; she was grinning and shaking her head. Jan Di briefly argued with her mother over adding spices to the eggs, insisting that Soo Yun wouldn't eat it if she did‒Soo Yun could be rigid about her food preferences. Finally, Jan Di wrestled the spatula away from her mother and suggested she go and relax while she cooked. But try saying that to any mother?

Gong Joo had given up the spatula, but she didn't leave. "Is that really wise?" she whispered to Jan Di. "To let her go outside in the rain?"

Soo Yun's grandmother was a realist, like Jan Di, herself, and Jan Di supposed that was why she turned out the way she did; however, she did have a little spark of that something Soo Yun had, and she suspected she got that part from her father. Geum Il Bong was a hardworking, warm, joyful man. He could appreciate a good meal, a sunny day, and even a freshly cleaned shirt, and he always did so with a plucky attitude and a huge grin on his face. He was one of those people who was said to be easily pleased, and he made sure Jan Di and her brother had a happy childhood; meanwhile, her mother balanced that out by keeping them in one piece, alive and safe, with just the right amount of discipline.

Jan Di was a firm but fair, loving parent; she was perhaps a cross between her mother and father‒she maintained rules and order but also made sure Soo Yun had fun. Jan Di's mother knew this about her and knew she had a handle on things, but Gong Joo still liked to throw her two cents in on occasion. "It'll be okay, Eomma, so long as it's only raining a little," Jan Di replied.

Gong Joo simply shrugged, letting it go this time, and she asked if Jan Di wanted tea or coffee.

"Coffee," Jan Di answered. And this made her think about Dr. Yoon's 'secret coffee recipe.' Speaking of which, he still refused to tell her that, though she'd asked him several more times since the NICU. And not knowing was driving her absolutely crazy. She'd considered trying to force it out of him, but they certainly didn't have that kind of familiarity. She'd also tried tricking him by offering to fetch his coffee for him if only he would tell her what to order, but he'd simply said that they knew by now and that she could just mention his name. Jan Di scoffed. She'd even tried to catch him off guard and ask in the middle of a discussion about something else, like a person jumping out and scaring another person, but he was unflappable.

 _You and your perfect composure, Seonsaengnim…_

The most recent development was that a little contest of sorts had begun between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. After‒she assumed‒he got sick of her asking, he challenged her to a contest, promising her that if she could figure out what he put in his coffee that he would give her a prize. Jan Di didn't know what the prize was, but she knew she wanted to win it, badly!

She'd only had one more cup since the contest began‒and he was right; they did know what he ordered‒but after taking it home and thoroughly examining it, the color, the smell, and tasting each sip carefully, as if she was some sort of coffee connoisseur, she still had no idea what it was. So, her plan now was to get what he got every day at the hospital coffee shop and also taste-test something new each day to compare.

She sighed. _It's going to be a lot of coffee…_

Jan Di's thoughts of discovering Dr. Yoon's secret recipe were disrupted by her mother shoving a mug of coffee at her and grumbling that she was drinking a lot of coffee lately and should drink less. With a smirk, Jan Di took it and stared down at the dark and creamy contents swirling around inside.

"Wae, do you think I poisoned it?" Gong Joo quipped.

Jan Di chuckled. "No, it's not that, Eomma. I was just...thinking about something..." A sly grin crossed her face as she came up with a new plan to find out‒adding various spices and making her own experimental concoctions.

When Gong Joo noticed her daughter staring out into space with a far off look, she rolled her eyes and barked at her to just drink it. Then she called into the living room, "Soo Yun-ah, do you want milk?"

"Yes!" the little girl squealed.

"What do you say, young lady?"

"Yes, please, Halmoni! Saranghae!" Soo Yun showed her vibrant smile, complete with two rows of small but nearly perfectly straight, pearly teeth.

Gong Joo shook her head at the little girl, and she returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "Strawberry or banana?" she called back.

"Ba-nan-a!" Soo Yun responded in a singsong voice. "Hey, that's like Oh My Girl Banhana!" And when she realized it, Soo Yun broke out into a loud rendition of 'Sweetheart.'

Jan Di and Gong Joo were both fighting grins now. Gong Joo took a rounded, cream-colored container with a green cap and letters off the top shelf of the fridge; she put a straw in it and shouted, "Stop singing and come get it!"

Soo Yun bounded into the kitchen. "Gomawo, Halmoni!" she chirped, taking the milk eagerly with both hands. She tried to run off with it, but her grandmother called her back and demanded she drink it at the counter. Soo Yun poked out her lip, but a look from both her mother and grandmother forced her to tuck the pout away. She then proceeded to slurp down her milk in record time‒she was probably parched after all the dancing‒and afterward, asked for a yogurt drink.

"No, that's enough for now. You're about to have breakfast," Jan Di chimed in. "You can have some water with your meal, and after that, we'll see."

Soo Yun sighed. "Yes, Eomma." And then she rushed off again, despite her halmoni's warning that she might throw up her milk if she ran and danced after chugging it down so quickly. Soo Yun ignored her and flipped on the TV. She brought up a music video streaming site, signed into her mother's account (which was parental-controlled to only play certain videos), and pulled up one of her playlists.

After dancing to two songs, Soo Yun returned to the window and had a seat in the chair beside it. "It's raining so hard, Eomma…," she commented, again growing melancholy. Her mood truly could turn on and off as abruptly as the rain...

Jan Di looked over, thinking her daughter was probably worried that if the rain was too heavy she would say no to going out, thus spoiling their carefully laid plans that'd been nearly two weeks in the making. The two of them often made plans ahead of time because Jan Di's days off were so rare, and they wanted to make the most of them. But now that there was a new chief of surgery and an extra pair of hands, Jan Di hoped to get a few more days off per month.

"I hope the rain doesn't wash away the cherry blossoms before they fully bloom," Soo Yun commented to no one in particular.

Jan Di smiled. Her daughter was so smart. "Don't worry, little flower," she called to her. "I'm sure the blooms will be fine. There are a lot, and we'll go and see them soon at the festival."

This boosted Soo Yun's spirits, and she excitedly squealed, "Yay!"

After that, Soo Yun remained by the window, looking out and humming along with the song that was currently playing. When her playlist ended after a couple more songs, the room was filled with an uncommon quiet, only the sound of the rain and the hissing of the skillet to be heard. While she cooked, Jan Di listened to the steady patter of the rain, finding it rather soothing, and she sporadically glanced over at the peaceful expression of her daughter. It was days like this, moments like these that were what life was all about…

Surprisingly, Soo Yun hadn't seemed to notice that her music had stopped. Normally, she would get up and put more on, but instead, she started singing a little song to herself. It was a common song she'd heard but with her own variation. "Rainy day, rainy day, oh rainy day...rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" Soo Yun's head snapped toward her mother. "Eomma?"

"Yes, Baby?" Jan Di shot her a glance and having finished the eggs, she began mixing up pancake batter.

"Chu Seonsaengnim says that rain is tears from Heaven. Why is Heaven so sad today?"

Jan Di stopped mixing long enough to look over. Apparently, Ga Eul hadn't taught Soo Yun about the weather yet. She knew that her best friend was a bit of a romantic and a dreamer, though, and she smiled at her daughter's response to what she'd been told.

"Don't be so foolish, Soo Yun-ah," Jan Di's mother remarked, and Jan Di shot her a look as if to insist with her eyes that she should let Soo Yun be with her beautiful thoughts. Reading her daughter's expression, Gong Joo called back at Soo Yun's figure, "What I mean is, no one can know why Heaven gets happy or sad, so don't try to understand."

"Halmoni is right. We don't really know why, Baby," Jan Di added, and she thought for a moment. "...Maybe Heaven just needs to let the tears out in order to be happy again."

"You're so smart, Eomma! I bet that's it." Soo Yun clapped her hands together, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "But I wonder what made Heaven sad in the first place…"

Jan Di grinned to herself. "Mm, maybe Heaven just needs a good cry," she spoke up again. "Did you know that sometimes crying actually helps you feel better, little flower? It can help when we are sad or angry or stressed."

"Really, Eomma?" Soo Yun mused on this for a couple of seconds; then, she hopped out of the chair and approached Jan Di. "There are happy tears, too, right?"

"Right," Jan Di responded. "Like the ones I cried when you were born." She gave a wide smile and affectionately ruffled the hair of the small girl who stood beside her now with her free hand. Soo Yun smiled angelically up at her.

Yes, Jan Di recalled well, all the tears she'd shed since finding out about Soo Yun…there were tears of frustration, desperation, desolation, tears of resignation, and at last, tears of elation‒when Soo Yun was finally born. Since becoming a mother, she'd shed even more tears; there were tears of worry and some of anger or frustration, but mainly there were tears of joy.

Jan Di couldn't truthfully say she'd never had regrets about getting pregnant, but that was only in the beginning; once she acknowledged it, and especially after she had Soo Yun, there was not a single moment of regret. Although motherhood was not always sunshine and rainbows, Soo Yun was her great love; she was sugar and spice and everything nice, most of the time, anyway. Her little flower was mature in some ways but pure child in others, and Jan Di treasured her innocence. She didn't relish telling Soo Yun about grown-up things that were not so warm and fuzzy, so she would cherish the time she had while she had it. And there was one grown-up secret that Jan Di planned to take with her to the grave…

* * *

The three of them finally sat down to breakfast. Soo Yun was enjoying it so much that both Jan Di and Gong Joo had to tell her to slow down, and Jan Di assumed it was partially hunger and partially excitement over what was to come next.

Soo Yun finished first and asked to be excused, and after taking her dishes to the sink as she was told, she was allowed to go. She returned to the window and looked out. "Eomma, I want to play in the rain and jump in the puddles! That would be so fun!" All of a sudden, Soo Yun was happy about the rain…

Gong Joo finished next and went to the window; she peered out from beside Soo Yun. "It's really coming down," she commented, stopping herself short of saying no to Soo Yun's request. That was her daughter's job, after all, and hopefully, she would make the right choice. Instead, she went for the remote and flipped on the TV to the weather channel. A tall, beautiful weather girl was talking about the heavy rain and warning of flood conditions today.

"Flooding?" Jan Di remarked, glancing over at the TV. The rain on TV was pounding down relentlessly, filling the streets and causing some objects to float away.

 _Oh no..._ That might very well force her to break her word. She shouldn't have been so quick to say they could go out. Jan Di finished eating and put her dishes in the sink to wash later. Then she walked over to the window to take a peek for herself, and her nose scrunched at the sight she saw.

Soo Yun looked up at her mother. "Eomma, can we please still go outside, even though it's raining?" She clasped her hands together. "Please, just for a little bit."

"Soo Yun-ah, it's pouring, and I don't think jumping in puddles is a good idea. You could get sick."

Soo Yun stared up at Jan Di with big doe eyes. "But Eommaaa," she whined.

Her daughter might be a little upset about her decision, but Jan Di knew better. Sure, every little kid loved to play outside in the rain, jump in puddles, get muddy and soaked and just have fun, but Soo Yun was not just any child; she was _her c_ hild, and she had to take care of her as best she could. She stared out for a couple more minutes, watching the pouring rain come down and gush over the sidewalks, washing a trash can away. This was not just some spring shower, and even with rain boots and an umbrella, this was not the kind of weather to be out in. "I think we better stay inside today," she finally decided.

Soo Yun was clearly disappointed.

More than that. Jan Di saw the change in her eyes and felt the earth shift‒Soo Yun was about to have a tantrum. She watched her well up and start to sniffle right before exploding; she stomped her food and gave off a practically ear-piercing screech. "It's-it's not fair, Eomma; YOU PROMIS-!"

Jan Di didn't let Soo Yun finish before exclaiming, "That's enough!" Her sudden raise in voice quieted Soo Yun, who proceeded to wipe away her tears and whimper. She was a master of the fake-sob, but Jan Di could tell that this time, it was real. Still, her mind was made up.

Jan Di placed her hands on her hips and continued in a calm but clear voice, "Geum-Soo-Yun," she punctuated her name to let her know she was upset with her, "you're much too old for this kind of behavior, so stop it right now."

"O-o-o-k-kay," Soo Yun blubbered, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, little princess," Jan Di said, softening a bit. And she really did feel bad, but it was in her daughter's best interest. "...Soo Yun-ah, there is mold and spores, and you could catch a cold or even get pneumonia. Besides, you could have an attack…" Jan Di's heart clenched at the thought.

Sometimes she wished her mom wasn't a doctor or would at least forget about being one for a while. "Don't worry, Eomma! I'll be fine!" she protested with tears fresh in her eyes, but when her mother turned and gave her a particular look, she knew there was no hope of convincing her, and she frowned.

"...I'm really sorry, my love, but no. I think it best to be on the safe side and stay indoors today. Eomma would prefer no visit to the emergency room today."

If Soo Yun was a dog, her ears would have perked up then. "Emergency room?" The little girl chewed on her lip while pondering, and she tossed her long braid back over her shoulder. "That would be okay, Eomma...because then I could see your boss," the little girl said cheekily. "He's there, right?"

"Yah, Geum Soo Yun," her halmoni interjected from the kitchen. "What a thing to say! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Soo Yun pouted.

"He's there," Jan Di affirmed. "But that would **not** be _okay_. I certainly don't want you to meet him under those circumstances."

What Soo Yun took from that was a promise that she would meet him someday. "So, I _will_ get to meet your boss, Eomma? I really want to meet him!"

"I'm sure you will eventually," Jan Di replied. It _was_ only inevitable; Soo Yun did, on occasion, come to the hospital, after all.

"When, Eomma, when?" Soo Yun bounced up and down in excitement.

Jan Di thought more about it…she couldn't keep her daughter a secret from her boss forever, not that it _was_ a secret; she just...had not had reason to mention her. Jan Di assumed Soo Yun's name would come out eventually in some idle conversation; although Dr. Yoon was so by-the-book, and it wasn't like they'd be chatting each other up about non-work-related matters, so maybe she never would.

"I don't know, but you will." The jumping had stopped, and Jan Di placed a hand on the back of Soo Yun's head and stroked her hair. "So, Eomma is sorry about going outside and our plans, but you can choose whatever you want to do inside, and Eomma will do it."

"Anything?" Soo Yun mischievously grinned, and Jan Di suddenly regretted making that promise. But ultimately, Soo Yun only wanted to have a dance party and bake cookies, so that was easily done.

. . .

Meanwhile, Gong Joo was preparing to leave. She informed Jan Di that she needed to check in at the business, but Jan Di stopped her before she could go. "Eomma, wait." She went to her bedroom and brought out a bag and handed it to her mother. "Since you're going to the shop, could you take these to be washed?"

Gong Joo looked in the bag; inside was a white sheet and pillowcase. From a quick look and feel, she could tell they were top quality. "These aren't yours, Jan Di-ah. I know every linen in your home. Did you buy new ones?" But they didn't seem like the type Jan Di would buy at all. Even though her daughter was a doctor and made a decent living, she was frugal, not one to splurge on an item when something much lower in price could serve the same function.

"No, they're not mine, Eomma." _They're Dr. Yoon's…_ Jan Di looked sheepishly away as she recalled how she'd managed to come to possess them. She'd actually sneaked out the sheet and pillowcase from Dr. Yoon's office in order to have them cleaned. She felt she owed him at least that much, and she wondered how long it would take him to realize they were missing. Probably not long, maybe he already had… Of course, if he had, he probably would've said something.

"Then…?" The older woman looked confused.

"They're for a...customer," she piped. "Who asked me to have them cleaned." Okay, so she fibbed a little…

Gong Joo shrugged. "Okay, then. When does this customer plan to pay and pick them up?"

"I'll do that when they're finished. Oh, and this customer is extremely particular about cleanliness and their belongings, so could you make sure to clean them separately from any others and only use natural products? And could you put them in a plastic bag and write out what you use and in what quantity?"

"What? That's ridiculous, Jan Di-ah. That's a lot of extra time and effort. Why are you asking me to go to such lengths for one customer?"

Jan Di stuck her lip out slightly, resembling her daughter for the moment. "Please, Eomma. He's…"

" _He_?"

 _Oops._ "Yes, _he_ is…" She didn't want to say her boss; that would only beg further questions, such as 'why did she have his sheets…?'

Gong Joo eyed her daughter skeptically. "This isn't a... _male friend_ , is it?" She cocked a brow.

Her mother's insinuation was not lost on Jan Di. Roughly translated, 'Are you sleeping with this guy?' "Eomma!" Jan Di exclaimed.

And Gong Joo threw up her hands in the air. "Well, what do you expect me to think? You're doing his laundry, or rather asking me to."

Jan Di groaned and dropped her head back in exasperation. She raised it again and spoke in a low tone. "It's not like that…" And she tilted her head in Soo Yun's direction to let her mother know she didn't appreciate this kind of talk in front of her daughter.

From across the room, Soo Yun had tuned in, of course. "Like what? What male friend, Eomma?"

"Just a friend, Soo Yun-ah," Jan Di called out, and returning her gaze to her mother, she grumbled " _But not that kind…_ " under her breath.

Her mother didn't seem wholly convinced and fixed her with a piercing gaze. _Are you sure you're not sleeping with him?_ Gong Joo thought at Jan Di. Jan Di answered back silently, squinting her eyes hard. _Definitely not, Mother._

"Yes, he's a **friend** , Eomma, so I am doing this for him." And Dr. Yoon _was_ kind of a friend, in the least literal sense of the word. "I know it's a lot of trouble, but I'll pay you extra."

"Ahh," Gong Joo waved Jan Di off with a hand. "You don't need to pay me at all. You're my only daughter, and you've helped your father and brother and I out on many occasions, so if this is for a... _friend_...I can do you this favor."

Jan Di smiled. "Thank you, Eomma." And she went to wrap her arms around her mother. "I could even help you. I still know the family business well."

"Nonsense. It's your day off and you're spending it with your daughter."

"Yes, Eomma."

"But why are you having this person's linens washed and offering to pay for them?"

She shrugged. "Well, as I said, he's a friend of mine, and he did me a favor, so I...owe him."

Gong Joo didn't fully understand what favor resulted in a person taking another's sheets to be cleaned for them, but she didn't ask anything further and agreed.

* * *

After Jan Di's mother left, Soo Yun asked again about the sheets and the mysterious male friend. It didn't surprise Jan Di, for Soo Yun wasn't the kind to let something go when she was curious. She had already told her the short version of the NICU story, basically that she'd stayed overnight at the hospital to help a sick baby (not the part about taking her shirt off in front of Dr. Yoon), and she'd followed up with how her boss was worried she'd be tired, so he'd let her use his office and his sheets and pillow to take a nap. Soo Yun had thought that was so nice, and Jan Di had also told her about the incredible office he had, which Soo Yun found really exciting; she was eager to see that, too.

Jan Di explained, only now, that she'd wanted to wash her boss's sheet and pillowcase for him and had sneaked them out of his office.

"You took them, Eomma?!" Soo Yun was stunned. "But stealing is wrong!"

Jan Di suddenly felt guilty because Soo Yun had this look on her face as if she'd just been told that her favorite superhero was the villain. "I didn't steal them, Soo Yun-ah," she explained. "I _borrowed_ them...because I...wanted it to be a surprise." That _was_ part of it… Also, Dr. Yoon had told her not to, but she couldn't just do nothing after his kind gesture. She didn't like feeling indebted to a person, whether financial or otherwise.

It was a weak excuse, but Soo Yun accepted it. She quickly moved on and dragged Jan Di over to the middle of the living room floor to dance. The two of them moved aside the coffee table to make room, and they began their dance party.

Jan Di and Soo Yun spent the next hour or so dancing. After dancing like no one was watching, Soo Yun was a bit winded, so Jan Di made her take a couple of puffs of her inhaler and sit down and rest on the couch while she preheated the oven for baking. Jan Di kept glancing over from the kitchen while she did so; she always got so worried when Soo Yun lost her breath like that.

When the baking supplies were ready, Jan Di called Soo Yun over, and they began to mix up the batter for cookies. Jan Di made sure to split up the tasks so that Soo Yun felt important, and she helped her to stir the mixture thoroughly and drop the batter in small balls onto the baking sheet. They listened to more music while the cookies were baking, and when the buzzer went off, Jan Di took them out with the panda oven mitts Soo Yun had picked out ages ago. Soo Yun was eager to get right to decorating them, but Jan Di reminded her that they needed to cool off first.

Once the cookies had cooled, Jan Di called Soo Yun over and got out the decorating supplies‒icing in various colors, chocolate, which she melted, sprinkles, and candy pieces. And she brought over a stool for each of them to sit on. Soo Yun wanted to make cookies of people they knew, and she got to work on making Eomma first. She decorated a cookie to look like Jan Di; it had dark hair, made of chocolate icing, squinty eyes, and a big, red smile. "It's you, Eomma!" she exclaimed cheerily.

Jan Di smiled and acknowledged, "So it is. That's amazing, Soo Yun-ah."

This made Soo Yun happy, and she proceeded to make a second cookie of her mother, this one wearing a blue surgeon's cap and mask made out of icing, which Jan Di found to be highly creative. Soo Yun also wanted to make cookies of Halmoni, Harabeoji, and Uncle Kang San, so Jan Di helped her, and they also designed one of Chu Seonsaengnim, who Soo Yun called Auntie Ga Eul when they weren't at school. It was interesting for Jan Di, seeing Soo Yun's entire world laid out in cookie form.

"Now I'm making Mo Kyul Oppa," Soo Yun informed as she started on their seventh cookie. This surprised Jan Di a bit. She knew Soo Yun liked Mo Kyul, but she hadn't seen him in a while. Jan Di glanced over, observing the cookie of her friend. Soo Yun had given him wavy, chocolate hair and a friendly-looking smile, but Jan Di just glared at it, for she was still angry with him.

Soo Yun finished Mo Kyul's cookie and started on another. "Eomma, now I'm making a cookie of your boss, look!"

Sure enough, Soo Yun had added Dr. Yoon to their cookie world. Did she really talk about him that much that Soo Yun felt compelled to create a cookie in his honor? Well, she supposed Soo Yun did have a fascination with her boss, despite having never met him. She supposed it was the mystique of him, which consequently, was what fascinated her, too, one of a few things, anyway.

Jan Di stepped closer to her daughter and the sugary dessert. Soo Yun was using a tube of red icing and working methodically on Cookie Dr. Yoon's hair. Jan Di stared down at the pastry lying on the cookie sheet, a smile clinging to her lips. Somehow, it did resemble Dr. Yoon.

"What about his smile, Eomma? What does it look like?" Soo Yun had two bags of icing ready to go, one red and one white; she seemed to be putting a lot of effort into this particular cookie.

"Well…" Jan Di thought wistfully back to the day before. "Eomma did see his smile...two times, once in person and once in a picture. It was just a little smile, but it was nice…" She guided Soo Yun on making a proper 'Ji Hoo' smile.

"What about teeth, Eomma?"

"I did catch a peek at his teeth…," Jan Di recalled them. "They're...nice and white."

"Okay!" Soo Yun proceeded to add some white icing for teeth between the red lines forming his mouth.

"Bravo!" Jan Di exclaimed as Soo Yun finished her work. "It looks just like him." This brought Soo Yun a great deal of satisfaction.

Not long after, Jan Di got caught up in the spirit and found herself making a cookie of Dr. Yoon, also. One cookie turned into two and then three, though because she couldn't get his facial expression just the way she wanted it. She was planning to use the one he often had on, but when she thought about his unexpected smile, still fresh in her mind, she wanted to make that one, too. _I may never see it again, so why not make it into a cookie_ , she thought amusedly.

And the two continued creating their culinary masterpieces while giggling, chatting, and listening to pop music…

Once finished decorating the cookies, Soo Yun wanted to play with them, rather than eating them right away. Being the creative girl that she was, she came up with a little skit for the cookies and began using them as dolls in her play. She instructed her mother to play herself and handed her the two cookies she'd made of her while she alternated between whatever cookie she was interested in being at the time. Not long into it, she settled on one of the Dr. Yoon cookies, the serious one that Jan Di had made.

"Annyeong...um," she turned to her mother, "what does your boss call you, Eomma?

"Just Dr. Geum."

"Okay." Soo Yun got into character and imitated what she thought her mom's boss might sound like, "Annyeong, Dr. Geum, you are looking very nice today."

Jan Di's mouth dropped a bit, and Soo Yun took the opportunity, while she was startled, to snatch her mother's smiling cookie away and pretend to be her. "Oh, Seonsaengnim, you too. You're so handsome!" Soo Yun picked up the Ji Hoo cookie with her other hand and faced it toward the Jan Di cookie. "Thank you," she used her 'manly' voice again for the Ji Hoo cookie.

Jan Di sighed, wishing her daughter hadn't made her sound so flighty, but Soo Yun _was_ obsessed with romance. Still, this play was taking a very strange turn, so she planned to cut it off. "Yah, Soo Yun-ah, you took away my cookie, and that is not how it would go."

Soo Yun pouted for a moment and reluctantly handed over the Jan Di cookie. "Sorry, Eomma. You can be you, I guess...so, how would it go?" She seemed truly curious about their daily interaction.

"It would be more like this…" Jan Di cleared her throat and took the Ji Hoo cookie; she held it up, perfectly still while speaking in a monotone, male voice. "Annyeonghaseyo. Dr. Geum, did you do your rounds?"

She held up the cookie of her. "Yes, Seonsaengnim."

"Checked the lab results?"

"Yes, Seonsaengnim."

And then she made the Ji Hoo cookie walk away, in the air, from the Jan Di cookie.

"Really, Eomma?" Soo Yun had her elbows on the counter, resting her face in her hands and looking less than enthused. "That was kinda boring."

Jan Di shrugged. "Well, who ever said our interactions were exciting, Soo Yun-ah?"

"You did, Eomma."

She had her there; there really was no getting anything past Geum Soo Yun…

"You've told me better stories than that," Soo Yun explained.

And her little one was right. There really was more to her interactions with Dr. Yoon than Jan Di had first portrayed with the cookies, so she decided to do her best to show Soo Yun the burgeoning...whatever you want to call it...between her and her new seonsaengnim. To give Soo Yun a glimpse, Jan Di acted out her first argument with Dr. Yoon, the edited version of the NICU scene, and finally, the time he said 'I accept you,' and Soo Yun seemed pleased.

"That's much better, Eomma!" the little girl beamed. But then, Soo Yun wanted to take over the cookies and act out a scene of her own. Jan Di cautiously agreed, and Soo Yun snatched both the Ji Hoo cookie and the Jan Di cookie up faster than she could blink.

Soo Yun gave Jan Di her cookie, and she held up the Ji Hoo cookie. "Dr. Geum, I need to tell you something…," she said in a very serious, manly voice.

Jan Di eyed Soo Yun suspiciously but then smiled a bit and held up her cookie. "What is it, Seonsaengnim? Is it about our patient?"

"No, it's not about that. It's about us." Jan Di could already see where this was headed… Soo Yun paused as long as she could for dramatic effect. "I need to tell you that...I love you!" And she didn't just say it, she shouted it.

Even though it was a confession from her daughter posing as a talking baked good, Jan Di's eyes widened like saucers, and being caught off guard as she was, she dropped her own cookie. She returned to her senses shortly after and played along. "What are you saying, Seonsaengnim?" she asked, deadpan. "You can't mean that."

"I do mean it," Soo Yun said in her imagined Ji Hoo voice. "When I said 'I accept you,' I really meant 'I love you!' I want to be your prince and take you far away from this place!"

"Ahh, Soo Yun-ah…" Jan Di groaned, trying to banish the inexplicable blush their play had brought to her cheeks. It was ridiculous. "Eomma's boss does not love her or want to be her prince," she said firmly.

Soo Yun whined and put the cookie down for a moment, pushing it aside as if she didn't want it to hear this conversation. "Eommaaa, stay in character! Just play along, okay? Remember, you promised…"

Jan Di let out a long sigh. "I know. Okay, fine…" It was just child's play, so she could participate. She held up her cookie.

"Yay!" Soo Yun clapped her hands together and picked up the Dr. Yoon cookie again. She moved it closer to Jan Di's in the air. "I'm here to take you away from the hospital to live a life of luxury, my princess!"

"No, I don't want to go," Jan Di said, and Soo Yun shot her a dirty look. "It's true. I love it here. Now, go away, Prince."

Soo Yun groaned and dropped her head to her now folded arms, nearly crushing the cookie. This was going to be harder than she thought, but she didn't lose heart. She raised her head and held out the cookie again. "I understand. You love being a doctor, right, Eomm-I mean, Princess?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"Okay, my princess. You can be a doctor if you want. You can be anything; I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Prince. I plan to be."

"Yes, you can stay here and keep being a doctor," Soo Yun continued on, "We can just date."

Jan Di sighed. "We can't do that, Seonsaengnim."

Soo Yun looked extremely disappointed. "Why not?" she responded as Ji Hoo.

"Because I work for you."

"That's okay. I don't mind," she said in her fake man voice.

It wasn't that simple, but how was Jan Di to explain that to her daughter? She supposed she could just say it was against the rules, but that would probably lead to Soo Yun lamenting dramatically over the unfairness of the situation and squealing about their forbidden love and how romantic it was, so she decided not to go there…

"Okay, Prince. We can get to know one another, and if I like you, then we'll date."

It wasn't exactly what Soo Yun was hoping for, but she accepted it. "Now, let's make them kiss!" the mini, live version of Jan Di squealed while excitedly holding the Cookie Ji Hoo out toward the Cookie Jan Di. Soo Yun began slowly moving it closer and closer and pressing her own lips together.

"No!" Jan Di retracted her cookie before the two could touch, and in her rush, it slipped from her fingers and fell to the counter, a chunk breaking off the edge in the process. "We-we can't make them kiss!"

"Whyyy?" Soo Yun poked her lip out

"What did I just say, Soo Yun-ah?" Jan Di mildly scolded. "Cookie Jan Di has to get to know Cookie Ji-Dr. Yoon first." But it was more than that. Even if Cookie Jan Di did want to kiss Cookie Ji Hoo, he would probably just recoil and run away, perhaps shouting about how gross it was. _No_ , he was 28 not 8, but still, there was his germ thing, which she didn't want to label until she actually knew…For a moment, Jan Di went off in her head, musing about how difficult it must have been for him to be in a relationship before. Perhaps he was different when he got comfortable with a person…

"Eomma, you're all red…" Soo Yun observed, pointing at her face. And Jan Di looked away. "It's just warm in here...because of the oven," she made the excuse.

Soo Yun believed it and brought out the cookie of Mo Kyul. "What about kissing Cookie Mo Kyul Oppa? You know him."

"No, I don't want to," she mumbled. _Kiss Mo Kyul? Yeah right. Can I break his legs off instead?_ Maybe she would feel better if she dismembered his cookie, possibly also decapitated it.

"Eomma, are you mad at Oppa?" Soo Yun blurted out.

Jan Di blinked a couple of times and tilted her head curiously. "Why would you think that, Soo Yun?"

"Well, you don't want to kiss him…"

Jan Di sighed. She supposed this was as good a time for a lesson as any. Placing a hand on the back of Soo Yun's head, she leaned in and fixed her with a serious gaze. "Soo Yun-ah, it's not that simple. What have I told you about guys? A cookie girl can't just go around kissing every cookie guy in sight," she said sternly. "You should only kiss someone you really like...and who likes you back."

Soo Yun pressed her lips together and nodded. "I get it, Eomma. But there's something else…"

"What else?"

"When I was using your phone earlier I saw that you have a lot of unopened messages from Mo Kyul Oppa, eight, actually...but don't worry, I didn't open them, Eomma. I was really curious, but I respected your privacy."

Jan Di smiled at Soo Yun's grownup response. "Thank you, little flower."

"He called a few times, too. I was going to answer it, but I didn't know if I should…did he do something bad, Eomma? Are you freezing him out?"

Jan Di wasn't sure where Soo Yun had gotten that term, probably from a movie or song. She sighed. "Maybe I am a little. I know it's immature, but he...really hurt Eomma's feelings."

Soo Yun wanted more information, naturally, but all Jan Di would say was that he didn't agree with how she had treated the sick baby.

"But all that matters is the baby is okay now, right, Eomma?!" Soo Yun responded.

That was what Jan Di believed, too. "It's hard to explain, Soo Yun, but don't worry. Eomma will make up with Oppa in time. I just need some space from him for now."

. . .

Once baking was through, Jan Di and Soo Yun played a game and then watched a movie, _Howl's Moving Castle_ , in Korean while eating some of the cookies they'd made _._

After the movie, Jan Di switched over to TV mode and put on the news. A pretty reporter was standing under a red umbrella with a mic in her hands; she was surrounded by a mist of rain, and the sound of cars whooshing by could be heard. She was talking about a bus accident that had occurred due to the dangerous conditions. "The bus overturned, and a number of people have been injured. The victims are currently being rushed to Shinwha Medical Center," she said. At that, Jan Di zoned out, not hearing her explanation of how many were thought to be injured and the severity of those injuries because she was focused upon how that was going to affect her colleagues.

 _Oh no, the emergency room is going to be flooded. Seonsaengnim is really going to have his hands full with this…._

* * *

About ten minutes later, Jan Di heard the buzzer ring, indicating that she had a visitor. She went to the door and took a look at the screen, and through the camera, she saw that it was Mo Kyul standing underneath an umbrella outside.

"What's he doing here?" she asked aloud. Even though she really didn't want to see him, she buzzed him up. She couldn't just leave him out in the rain, after all.

After buzzing him up, Jan Di opened the door and waited outside the apartment for Mo Kyul. She could hear the sound of his footsteps, heavy but soft, ascending the stairs, and she took a deep breath in preparation.

When Mo Kyul reached her apartment and saw her there, leaning against the nearly closed door, arms folded, he stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. She noticed he held his closed umbrella in one hand and a takeout bag in the other.

"I dropped by to see you since you wouldn't return my messages or take my calls."

"You shouldn't have come." She looked away. "The weather is bad..."

"It was on my way back to the hospital, anyway. I had to make a house call."

"A house call, in this–?" She stopped herself, pretending not to care.

"It was necessary." He exhaled. "Jan Di…"

"What?" She hugged herself tighter. "Do you have something to say?" She stared directly at him.

"Yes, I do. Can I come in?"

"No, say it here."

Mo Kyul nodded in understanding. She probably didn't want Soo Yun to witness their arguing, and he didn't really want that, either, but knowing her, she was probably pressed against the door or peeking through the small crack right about now, anyway. "Well," he took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I never should have gotten so upset or said those things-"

She cut him off. "No, you shouldn't have."

"I know. Chan Mi was furious with me, and even Dr. Yoon was angry."

"What?" Jan Di's brow furrowed.

Mo Kyul gave a sardonic laugh. "Oh yeah, he gave me an earful for disrespecting you and making you feel bad...he actually showed some emotion, even raised his voice."

"How did he…?" Jan Di's eyes darted from side to side in confusion. First of all, how did he even find out what Mo Kyul had said to her, and secondly, why would he care? "But I don't...understand…what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Jan Di. The important thing is that I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Jan Di raised her eyes toward the ceiling, not feeling ready to give in yet. He took a step forward, extending the paper bag in his hands. She glanced down at it, noticing it was from her favorite local bakery.

"I brought you and Soo Yun's favorite desserts…" He gave her a disarming smile.

 _Oh, nice try, but I won't let you off that easy, friend!_ "Well, Soo Yun and I already filled up on cookies, so I'm sorry, but there was no need." She looked away again.

"Come on, Jan Di, I know you can't say 'no' to these." He shook the bag at her.

"Oh yeah? No." She turned to go inside, but he stopped her by saying her name again.

When she turned around, he was holding the bag out. "Whether you forgive me or not, take them. I don't like them, and I got them for you. You can eat them later or give them all to Soo Yun or even toss them out the window if you'd like"

"That's a waste to throw them out. Well, I don't want to waste them, so I'll take them." She reached out for the bag, but he pulled it back. "Why you punk…!"

Mo Kyul laughed jovially. "Just kidding." He handed the bag to her, and she muttered thanks, avoiding eye contact. He paused, keeping his gaze fixed on her. "...Jan Di-ah, please…" When she finally looked up, he tried to show his sincerity with his eyes.

Seeing Mo Kyul standing there, he looked so pitiful and truly sorry. She noticed that the shoulders of his overcoat were a bit damp as was his hair, so he must have gotten caught in the rain, and his shoes and socks looked soaked. She softened at the sight but then began to rant. "...Babo, you know you're going to catch your death!" He smiled a bit at this. "Fine, you can come in for some hot tea."

Mo Kyul nodded and followed her inside. As soon as he stepped through the door, Soo Yun shouted from a few feet away, "Oppa!" and she came running at him. He began to open his arms to her, but just prior to reaching him, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh wait, I'm mad at you!" And with that, she folded her arms and spun around, turning her back on him.

He glanced at Jan Di. "You told her?"

Soo Yun glared back over her shoulder. "Eomma said you hurt her feelings!"

"I did, yes, and I'm very sorry." Mo Kyul looked between Soo Yun and Jan Di. "I have apologized several times and even brought her favorite dessert...and something for you, too…" This caught Soo Yun's attention, but she held out.

Jan Di instructed Mo Kyul to take off his shoes and socks, since they were wet, and she took the bag to the kitchen. She set it on the counter and began to prepare the tea.

Meanwhile, Mo Kyul did as he was told. Afterward, he placed his umbrella in the small homemade stand by the door and approached Soo Yun. He knelt down before her, but she kept her back to him. "Soo Yun-ah, help me. Please get your eomma to forgive me."

"Why should I?" she grumbled.

"Because…" He thought for a moment and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around. He looked into her eyes which were blazing with malice for him. "Because only you can do it. I need you." Soo Yun seemed to waver at the notion of being needed.

"Yah, don't bring my daughter into this," Jan Di called out, but she found herself fighting a smile. Even though it was a dirty ploy, it was kind of cute.

Mo Kyul glanced over at Jan Di in the kitchen; she immediately hardened her face and cast her gaze down at the tea kettle. Grinning, Mo Kyul looked back at Soo Yun. "Can I tell you a secret, Soo Yun-ah?"

Well, there was just no way Soo Yun was going to turn down hearing a secret. A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, and she nodded vigorously. And Mo Kyul proceeded to lean in, cup his hand over her ear and whisper something in it. Jan Di strained to hear what he was saying, but she couldn't catch a thing. When Mo Kyul pulled back, Soo Yun had a wide smile on her face. She giggled and cupped her hand over his ear, whispering something back.

When the two parted again, Jan Di spoke up. "Yah, what was that all about?"

"Can't tell," Mo Kyul replied as he stood.

"No, can't tell, Eomma, sorry," Soo Yun parroted.

Jan Di's lips parted. "I don't like this one bit."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Jan Di. Besides, I'll tell you on your birthday."

"But that's still weeks away!"

Mo Kyul just smiled.

"Fine," Jan Di muttered. She let out a soft sigh as she added the tea leaves. She was really dying to know what this secret between them was, but surely Soo Yun would tell her later, so she would just play it cool for now. Pretending not to care, she finished preparing the tea.

Mo Kyul had a quick cup of tea and allowed Jan Di to dry his socks and coat, and then he told her that he needed to get back to the hospital. Jan Di's demeanor was still a bit cold as he went to leave, but she shot him a "Go back safely."

He thanked her and prepared to head out, putting his socks and shoes back on, followed by his coat. He then picked up his umbrella and turned the doorknob, but mid-turn, he stopped. "Oh," he looked back at Jan Di, "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for a little while...in two days. I'm going to Japan, Yokohama to attend a conference there. It's only three days long, but I'll be staying for at least another two weeks in order to help out and study a new technique at Kanagawa Children's Medical Center."

"Oh." Jan Di nodded.

"I'm sure I'll see you before I leave, but just in case, I wanted to tell you. I...may end up staying longer, but I'll definitely be back in time for your birthday."

Jan Di nodded again.

"Goodbye, Jan Di. Goodbye, Soo Yun." The pediatrician threw up a static wave.

"Goodbye," Jan Di murmured as he stepped out the door. "Have a good trip…"

* * *

A half hour later, after exhausting her attempts at extracting information from Soo Yun, Jan Di thought of Mo Kyul and decided to message him.

 _ **Jan Di: Did you make it to the hospital safely?**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: Yes. Were you worried about me?'**_

 _ **Jan Di: No.**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: Really?**_

 _ **Jan Di: Maybe a little.**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: That must mean you forgive me…**_

 _ **Jan Di: No, Just because I want you to be safe doesn't mean I forgive you.**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: Fair enough. I guess I'll have to try harder to get you to forgive me, then…**_

Two minutes later, she received another message.

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: Did Soo Yun-ah tell you what I said?**_

 _ **Jan Di: No, and I'm amazed at her ability to keep a secret despite a tickle attack.**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: That's good. I'm also surprised, and by the way, you fight dirty...**_

 _ **Jan Di: Maybe so.**_

Jan Di grinned at the memory of chasing Soo Yun down, pinning her, and tickling her to death. She wouldn't cave on the secret for anything, though, and Jan Di eventually showed mercy. But now she was really curious. If it was something Soo Yun refused to tell, it must be really important...

 _ **Jan Di: Just tell me what it is! If you tell me, I'll forgive you.**_

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: Liar. Like I said, I'll tell you on your birthday.**_

 _ **Jan Di: I hate you, you know that, right?**_

She didn't want to seem too cruel, though, and she was beginning to forgive him, so she added a smiley face after.

On his end, Mo Kyul smiled.

 _ **Mo Kyul-ssi: I know. Maybe someday that will change...**_

Jan Di sighed and put away her phone, but moments later, she recalled the bus accident and grew worried. She wondered how things were going with that, so she pulled out her phone. She hovered a hand over Dr. Yoon's contact information before selecting it and sending him a message.

 _ **Jan Di: Is everything alright at the hospital, Seonsaengnim? I heard about the accident.**_

She waited, but no reply came. So, she went about her business, sporadically checking her phone. Twenty minutes later, there was still no reply, but that wasn't all that shocking. He was surely very busy… She only hoped it was going well.

* * *

At the hospital, Ji Hoo had just finished in surgery and was scrubbing out. He would need to go immediately into the next one, though, so he had to wash as quickly as possible. It had been like that for the past four hours, in and out of surgery, due to the bus accident. He had done his best to delegate to the other surgeons and divide them into teams, but the fact of the matter was, they needed more hands. The positive thing was that he was learning what the other surgeons were capable of, and they were a talented lot. He was thankful to have this team behind him, but something seemed to be missing, or rather someone…

Yes, they were one pair of hands short without Dr. Geum, but it seemed more than that‒it was like Dr. Geum was the surgical glue holding the entire group together. He'd seen her in action before, in another emergency scenario, and when she commanded something, the others fell in line. Oh, it wasn't that the surgeons weren't listening to him, quite the contrary; they almost seemed afraid not to listen, and they were all working hard, but with Dr. Geum, it was like they rose to a whole other level. Ji Hoo thought it foolish that one's work ethic should change depending on who was around, but perhaps there was something to that. Perhaps Dr. Geum had some way of motivating them that was a mystery to him…

There were actually two people off work today; a middle-aged surgeon who had worked far too many hours this month was also out, but even though it was an emergency situation, Ji Hoo didn't want to break protocol and bring him in. He didn't like to do that. Of course, he didn't like to call anyone in from home, but sometimes, in this line of work, it was necessary.

As Ji Hoo scrubbed in for the next surgery, he felt a dull ache in his right hand. Ignoring it, he finished and began the surgery. Just after the first incision, though, he felt a sharp pain in his hand, and almost immediately, it began to stiffen and lock up. _Oh no…_ This was not good. It was probably simple muscle fatigue, something he could easily recover from with rest and time, but he didn't have that right now. He was in the middle of a life and death situation.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and excused himself for a moment. He could spare a minute or two, and perhaps that he would help. He stepped out of the OR and began squeezing his hand into a fist and opening it repeatedly to get the blood flowing. But it was doing no good, so he removed his gloves, washed his hands quickly, and retrieved his phone.

He hated to do this… As he prepared to send her a message, he noticed Dr. Geum had already sent one to him. She was asking him how it was going. He didn't respond but instead, sent the following: _**I'm so sorry to ask, but I need your assistance. Could you come in?**_

He didn't wait for a response but only squeezed his hand a few more times and scrubbed in again. Donning fresh gloves, he returned to the OR, simply hoping that Dr. Geum would get his message and be able to come in.

Back at the table, Ji Hoo sighed in relief when the tension in his hand subsided, and he proceeded with the surgery. However, it was only fifteen minutes in when he felt it again‒the pain‒only, it was worse this time, and he had to stop altogether, for fear of dropping the scalpel.

This surgery was going to take at least another hour and a half; he was never going to make it that long, and he felt droplets of sweat beading up on his forehead. _Think, Ji Hoo, think._ He could switch to his left hand; he was somewhat ambidextrous, but no, he didn't have the same level of control with that hand, and he didn't want to risk it. Perhaps he needed to relinquish control.

The team assembled here was young but capable, and he glanced over at the youngest surgeon, who was standing to his right, thinking to promote him to lead. He was the most talented of the bunch in the room, yet he was inexperienced and didn't seem very confident. In fact, as soon as Ji Hoo looked at him, he glanced timidly away.

If Dr. Geum was here, he imagined she would tell him he had to do it and give him some kind of ten-second motivational pep talk that would have him eagerly reaching for the scalpel, but she wasn't, and he wasn't so good at pep talks. But Ji Hoo's throbbing hand nagged him, reminding him that there was no other choice. It may just be time for the youth to sink or swim…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After asking her mother to watch Soo Yun‒and thankfully she was able to‒Jan Di rushed to the hospital. She didn't bother taking the bus because it would've taken more time to wait for it, so she just ran there. Fortunately, the rain had subsided. Once at the hospital, Jan Di geared up, scrubbed in, and entered OR 1. As soon as she did, Dr. Yoon looked up, and perhaps she was imagining things, but she swore she saw relief flash in his eyes.

"Seonsaengnim, I'm here."

Ji Hoo felt a weight lifted off him, but he kept it subdued. "Thank you for coming in, Dr. Geum." He motioned for her to join. She sidled up next to him, and he briefly explained what they were doing. "Could you take over for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course, Seonsaengnim." She took the tool from his hand and watched him for a couple of seconds as he stepped aside, squeezing his hand together and shaking it out. Was his hand cramping?

. . .

* * *

 _Nearly two hours later…_

Thankfully, the surgery was a success. There was another scheduled for that evening, but it wasn't an emergency, so Ji Hoo took the time to return to his office. Perhaps he would put an ice pack on his hand.

Dr. Yoon had scrubbed out first, surprisingly, and he'd left after telling everyone good job, thanking Jan Di and saying she should go home. Jan Di thought it especially nice of him to send her home so early because she knew there had to be a lot more he could use help with tonight, especially if his hand remained in that state…

As she washed up, Jan Di thought of something, so after finishing, she got dressed in her streets and went looking for Dr. Yoon. She decided to try his office first. At his door, she knocked and said his name, and she heard him bid her entrance. She opened the (strangely) unlocked door and stepped inside.

Dr. Yoon was seated behind his massive desk. "Yes, Dr. Geum?" he greeted.

"Um," she clutched at her purse strap, "How's your hand, Seonsaengnim?"

"What?"

"I noticed something was wrong with it when you asked me to take over. That's why you called me in, right?"

He lowered his eyes, nodding more to himself. Of course, she'd noticed. "It was just a bit fatigued and started locking up."

Jan Di nodded as she approached his desk. When she got closer, she tried to get a good look at his hand, the right one, the one he'd been shaking out, and it appeared a bit swollen. "Do you have any environmental allergies?"

"Why?" he asked. She simply stared at him until he answered. "No environmental ones."

At that, she unzipped her purse and pulled a white tube out. "Here. This comfrey cream should help. It comes from an herb and is a natural anti-inflammatory and pain reliever. It should help with the swelling in your hand, and it's probably tingling, right?" She held the tube out, and he scanned it with his eyes.

"Alright, I'll try it," he said after perusing the ingredients and directions. "Thank you." He intended to try it after she left, but Dr. Geum continued to stand there as if she planned to watch him the entire time, so he grabbed the tube with a cloth, sanitized it and his hands, and he began twisting the cap… But due to the cramping in his hand, he fumbled with the tube, dropping it on his desk. He picked it up to try again, but motion from Dr. Geum distracted him.

She had grabbed a chair and was coming around his desk. She pulled the chair up beside him and took a seat in it, not too close but within reach.

Ji Hoo looked at her curiously. They'd been this close before, but what was she doing?

"Seonsaengnim, would you allow me?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Well, uh…" When he hesitated, she pulled out a box of surgical gloves from her purse.

"You carry surgical gloves in your purse?"

Jan Di chuckled. "Among other things…" She smiled at him.

Ji Hoo felt his lips tugging at the corners. Dr. Geum was certainly full of surprises. He wondered what all she had in that purse of hers…

Currently, Dr. Geum was opening the box; she pulled out a clean pair of gloves and put them on. Then she held out her hand again for the tube of ointment. The only option seemed to be to comply, so Ji Hoo carefully placed the tube in the palm of her hand. She removed the cap and squeezed a clear drop onto her gloved finger.

"Seonsaengnim, your hand?" she asked, after putting down the tube of cream.

"There's no need…," he began, but she gave him a stern look. He hesitated but eventually extended his bare hand to her.

Jan Di steeled herself and slowly pressed a gloved finger into his palm. She heard him suck in a bit of breath and felt his hand tense when she touched him, but he didn't pull away.

Holding Ji Hoo's large hand by the wrist, she dabbed ointment in a few places with the fingertip of her other hand. He looked uncomfortable but allowed her, and she simply tried not to focus on it and do what she'd set out to. And starting at the palm, she worked her way around to his knuckles...

When she finished dabbing, she let go for a moment. "Now, you have to rub it in." She looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he nodded.

"I can do it for you..."

"You don't have to...I can…," he began, but she cut him off.

"I don't mind. Your hands must be sore, and you need to rub it in well…" Jan Di knew she was being extremely pushy, but it was in her nature to take care of others‒she was a doctor and a mother, after all. She asked him for permission with her eyes, and he said nothing. Strangely, she felt he didn't dispute it.

But he must have a problem with it; he must. This had to be awful for Dr. Yoon, but he _was_ letting her do it...she couldn't believe it. Perhaps he was simply in shock, and he would be angry about it later… She tried not to think about it, though, because it was for his own good.

Gently, Jan Di took Ji Hoo's hand and began rubbing in the cream in a circular fashion with the tip of her index finger. Shockingly, he still made no objection nor attempted to take his hand back.

As for Jan Di, her entire body felt warm while doing this, and she convinced herself it was the situation‒and worry over his response to it. When she gathered the courage to look up, she saw that he was watching her closely. His eyes burned into her, and she honestly couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. Was it malice or frustration for putting him in this position or something else...?

She decided it best not to think about it, and her eyes fell to his palm, where she focused in. His hand was so much larger than hers, and she wanted to cover it entirely, so she added a second finger to the mix.

"It's not burning, is it? Does it feel okay?" she asked as she lightly caressed all around his palm.

"Yes," he said. "But you…"

She knew what he was going to say, but she was intent on finishing. "This won't take long," she assured. "Please endure it."

And _endure_ was the correct word because she could tell that was exactly what he was doing, just barely tolerating it. His shoulders were hunched; his entire arm was stiff and locked, and his hand practically looked like a bear's claw from the way he was tensing it. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable, yet he _was_ enduring it, so she just tried to be quick.

"Try and relax, Seonsaengnim. I'm almost done," she told him. Jan Di could tell that he was making effort, but she could still feel the tightness in his hand.

A few seconds passed before Jan Di spoke. "You must've worked so hard today, Seonsaengnim, for it to become this way…I'm sorry." She truly felt sympathy for him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because...I wasn't here and you had to do extra work."

"It wasn't your fault. It was your day off. You couldn't have predicted the accident, and you did come in to help."

"Yeah." She smiled faintly, feeling a bit better.

She stopped and stared down at his hand. "How is it feeling?"

"Alright."

They both grew silent again, and Jan Di continued…

Getting more fingers and a thumb involved, she added a couple of drops of ointment and lightly covered the back of his hand. And she watched his skin immediately drink it up. "It must be...difficult to keep your hands so clean," she commented.

Jan Di inwardly berated herself right away, not knowing what had possessed her to say such a thing. She supposed the silence was just too much, and she'd thought that maybe talking would distract him. When he said nothing, she kept babbling. "It must…dry your hands out to wash them so much." She squeezed her eyes shut in mortification. Where was her off button? Had she no filter today? She'd probably just insulted him by calling attention to his _habit_.

All he said was, "Does it seem very dry?"

"No," she answered immediately, observing the skin of his hand. "It seems...soft, actually." Although she wasn't touching his hand directly, Jan Di could tell by looking at it, and even through the gloves, she could catch the hint of softness there. He didn't even have many callouses despite being a surgeon and washing his hands twenty times a day.

She also wanted to try and loosen the muscles of his hand, and in the process, she inadvertently began stroking his hand, pressing in deeper with her fingers. He left his hand in hers and allowed her, and he actually seemed to have relaxed some.

Ultimately realizing that she'd basically been giving her boss a hand massage, Jan Di retracted her own hand. When she pulled back, he was staring at her. "Um," her eyes darted to the side, and inexplicably nervous, she swallowed. "Uh, how...do you maintain them this way?" she asked, making conversation to take the heat off.

"Lotion," he replied, she swore in a lower tone than usual, but she must be imagining things…

Even so, Jan Di felt her cheeks warm. "Lotion?" she repeated in as steady a voice as she could muster.

"Yes, I use lotion when they start to dry out."

"Ah." She nodded her head. _It must be a very good lotion…_ "Um, Seonsaengnim..." And suddenly, she lost her train of thought.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uhh," she chuckled nervously, "Nothing. I was just going to say that I'm almost done here. I'll...just put some on your fingers and go."

He didn't argue, so she picked up his hand again and began rubbing cream along his long, slender fingers. "You have to really work it in," she explained, not daring to look at him as she thoroughly stroked his fingers with her own. She carried on, making sure to cover each of Ji Hoo's fingers from the knuckle all the way to the tip, on both sides, with the white cream.

Finally, she finished. "All done," she said, loosening her grip.

Ji Hoo retrieved his hand immediately and stared at it hard as if contemplating what had just happened. He thanked her automatically, and they made eye contact, their gaze lingering a few seconds longer than ever before.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

He didn't answer but looked down at his palm again, staring at it, as if he no longer recognized it as part of his body. "You should go," he finally muttered.

Jan Di shrunk back. _What?_ Was he upset all of a sudden? A minute ago, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Seonsaengnim, I'm s‒"

Ji Hoo forcibly exhaled and looked up slightly. "It's okay, but you should go."

Jan Di's stomach did a flip. Had she screwed up badly by doing that? She'd been too pushy, hadn't she? And now he was, what, so angry with her that he would rather send her home than work with her?

"But Seonsaengnim, there's more to do, isn't there? Don't you need my help with the next...?"

Barely looking at her with eyes partially hidden beneath his bangs, he said, "No, I don't. My hand is feeling much better already, so there's no need for you to do anything more."

His tone and demeanor were cold and robotic like that very first day. Jan Di had thought they'd come so far in one short week, but now, it was like being back at square one. Inexplicably, she felt hurt. "...Okay. If you really don't need me, then I guess I'll be going then…" She stood up ultra slowly on wobbly legs.

Ji Hoo kept staring at his hand as she stood. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Geum," he spoke in that emotionless voice.

With a sigh, Jan Di nodded and began heading toward the door. She got about halfway before he called her name, and she turned around to face him.

"Please don't misunderstand me, Dr. Geum," he said. "I greatly appreciate...all that you did. I just feel bad for interrupting your day off."

"Oh." That, she was not expecting.

"I wrestled with the decision to call you in because...I knew how much you were looking forward to your day off and spending it with someone special."

Jan Di couldn't help but smile a little. "It's okay, Seonsaengnim. I had a nice day, and it was necessary."

He nodded.

Jan Di pressed her lips together. "I will always help you when I can, you know?" she said.

"I know." This time, Ji Hoo's lips curled up. "And if I do need you, I will ask as I did today, but for now…," he exhaled, "you should go home and enjoy the rest of your evening." He tossed her a smile, a faint one but radiating warmth.

Once again, his smile caught her off guard. But this time, she managed to get her bearings enough to smile brightly back at him. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim." She bowed and wished him well before heading to the door. As she opened it, she called out a few last minute instructions about reapplying the cream. He bobbed his head in response and threw up a static wave before she left.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Jan Di had just arrived at the hospital. As she passed by the small, intimate coffee shop in the lobby, she decided to go in. _I will win that prize!_ she thought as she strode up to the counter with purpose.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" the bubbly, young girl behind the counter greeted.

Jan Di took note of the girl's name badge. Her name was Ae Young. "Ae Young-ssi…," she leaned against the counter, speaking in a low tone as if she was a bank robber demanding money, "You know Dr. Yoon?"

The girl looked confused at first but then replied, "Oh, yes! He comes in here every morning and orders the same thing."

Jan Di smiled. _Bingo_. "That's right, and what does he order?"

The girl's brow furrowed. "Um, a latte."

"Yes, but…"

Before Jan Di could ask more, though, the girl startled prattling. "Dr. Yoon came in here four or five days ago for the first time, and he asked a lot of questions about our coffee and how we prepare it and the establishment. He even asked where it comes from and if the milk is refrigerated properly. I was surprised, but he just kept staring at me, so all I could do was answer him honestly or ask someone else if I didn't know. Finally, he ordered a specialty drink, and while I made his drink for him, I noticed he was watching me very closely. I felt like he was a health inspector or something…"

 _Yeah, that sounds about right,_ Jan Di thought.

The girl continued, "It made me nervous, and he's so handsome that I felt even more nervous...it was like being in the presence of a celebrity or something! Well, I almost spilled three times, but I managed to make his drink to his specifications. When I handed it to him, my hand was actually shaking." Ae Young finally took a breath. "I watched him stand there," she pointed, "and take the first sip, and I felt like I was being graded or something. He nodded to me after, so I guess that meant I did alright, and then he just walked out. He's been back every day since and ordered the same thing, and one time, he got two of them. The last couple days he's been watching me less while I make it, so I guess he's decided I'm not going to poison him." The girl laughed, and Jan Di chuckled along with her to be polite.

She was sweet, but Jan Di was a busy woman on a mission. "Yes, I understand, but I need to know what he puts in his latte?" Jan Di lowered her voice to her 'spy voice' again. "He asks for some extra ingredient, doesn't he? What is it?"

"Umm," Ae Young started to ponder this while Jan Di waited eagerly. "Well, I…" She hesitated as if she was about to divulge some government secret.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I work with him. What does he order?" Jan Di leaned in closer, grinning.

. . .

"If you cheat, you forfeit the game, Dr. Geum," came a male voice from behind her.

Jan Di spun around to see Dr. Yoon standing behind her, his arms folded disapprovingly. "Oh, Seonsaengnim, it's you." She put on an awkward smile.

The coffee girl waved vigorously at him as soon as she saw him. "Hi, Dr. Yoon!" she chirped.

He nodded to her and took a few steps toward Jan Di. "Dr. Geum, I am truly shocked by this behavior. You can't do this. You have to figure out what I put in it on your own."

"I know; I was just-"

"No cheating," he reiterated, wagging a finger at her. "If you cheat, you lose the game."

Jan Di held her head high, trying not to give herself away. "Excuse me, Seonsaengnim, but I wasn't _cheating_. I was just asking her to put the same thing in mine as yours so I could test it and determine the flavor." Wow, she was a horrible liar.

"That's fine, but you can't ask her what's in it," Ji Hoo stated the obvious.

Having been caught red-handed, Jan Di's shoulders slumped; she lowered her gaze and sighed. She supposed she had been cheating, and she did feel guilty. After all, she'd always taught her daughter about fair play and sportsmanship, and here she was failing to practice what she preached. She'd just gotten a bit overzealous in her desire to win the prize, and it was practically impossible to guess what was in that drink. "Yes, Seonsaengnim. Sorry...," she muttered, inadvertently poking out her lip like a child receiving a lecture.

Ji Hoo felt his lips twitching almost uncontrollably. "It's alright. I'll forgive you this one time and allow you to continue in the contest. But if you do it again, you are immediately disqualified."

Ji Hoo then turned to the girl behind the counter and spoke in a hushed tone. "And you, Miss...don't tell her anything, okay?" He winked at the coffee girl.

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. _Did he just wink at her?! No, it couldn't be...he must have had a spasm or developed some kind of twitch!_ Still, it looked like a wink, and his eye seemed fine now. Was he flirting with her? Jan Di wondered. Or, perhaps he was just being playful. She hadn't thought him capable of it. Maybe it was just another way to torture her...yes, that must be it. He was taunting her for being unable to guess his secret ingredient. This only fueled Jan Di's desire to win.

 _So, it actually works?_ Ji Hoo mused. Dr. Geum looked shocked, and the coffee girl was blushing like mad, so clearly, it had done something. Yes, Ji Hoo knew he had a handsome face, but it was just a face, which would wrinkle and age with time as everyone else's…what was so good about that? His old friend, So Yi Jeong, had once told him that he had powerful weapons at his disposal, including a 'panty dropper smile' and not a bad body, either, from what he could tell. " _I feel really uncomfortable hearing this from you,"_ he'd commented. They'd shared a laugh and some banter before Yi Jeong went on to say that seriously, he should use the gifts he'd been given.

But Ji Hoo wasn't like that. For one, he really disliked people who focused solely on looks or used their looks to get what they wanted. He wasn't a superficial person nor did he appreciate superficial people, so why was he playing this game now? Two, even if he did win over a woman with his good _qualities_ , what was he to do with her? He was the way he was. And no one disliked being the way he was more than him.

As for his friends, they knew of his condition and tried to be helpful, but despite their suggestions that he face his fear or just 'get over it,' that was easier said than done. As if he hadn't tried that before… There were times in the past when he'd put all his effort into it, but honestly, what was the point now? He'd already lost the only woman he ever loved…

Ji Hoo returned to the present. Despite his beliefs, he recently found it rather enjoyable teasing Dr. Geum… So, he turned back to the coffee girl. "Also, let me know if she tries to cheat again…" he motioned toward Jan Di, and for the next part, he looked directly at her, saying it specifically for her benefit, "And I'll punish her properly."

Jan Di gaped at Ji Hoo. _Punish me?_ Would he really punish her, and how did he plan to do so? She supposed it best not to try cheating again…

Ae Young giggled and agreed to his demands. Then he asked her to make two of his 'usuals,' and he told Jan Di to turn around while she made them. Jan Di folded her arms and grumbled but complied.

After a couple of minutes, Ji Hoo told Jan Di to turn around. She faced him again, and he handed her one of the two cups in his hands. "Here's a freebie, but don't bother the young lady about this again, Dr. Geum, or you'll lose automatically."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...I mean, yes, Seonsaengnim." And Jan Di grinned confidently at her boss. "I don't need to ask, anyway. I _will_ win this contest, Seonsaengnim. I promise you that."

Again, Ji Hoo fought the rapidly approaching smile. "Well then, good luck, Dr. Geum. Happy tasting." And with that, he walked out of the coffee shop with his drink and an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _How was it? I hope enjoyable and not too boring at certain parts. Alright, so I am trying for a slow-burn here, but I had to throw that little bit with the hand cream in. Thanks to NerwenT for the panty dropper line and the suggestion of Jan Di giving Ji Hoo the cream when his hand locked up, and even though it was probably too early, I decided to have JD put it on him. Any chance for fluff, right? Lol. Well, she was using gloves, but maybe, later on, she'll touch his hands without gloves, eh? ;) And it was a tiny bit romantic, right? There was a little something there, huh?_

 **BEWARE THE EVIL TEMPTRESS THAT IS THE TEASER...LOOK AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS!**

 _ **Coming Up…**_

 _ **Next Chapter (s)- Competence and Cognizance:**_ _Jan Di meets the benefactor whose granddaughter she saved; he finds her charming and wants to reward her, but the Chief still needs some convincing. A surgeon freezes in surgery; Jan Di knows why, and Ji Hoo realizes he doesn't know his surgeons as well as he should. Ji Hoo and Jan Di get into a good rhythm at work, so much so that Ji Hoo notices the difference when she's not around. While trying to protect Ji Hoo, Jan Di ends up in a precarious position with him. Later, when talk about Dr. Yoon's 'condition' surfaces, Jan Di silences the gossips, but to her surprise, Ji Hoo is not happy about it. Slowly, Ji Hoo opens up more to Jan Di, and as they grow closer, banter, quizzes, 'accidental' touches, and 'touch experiments' ensue. And Ji Hoo has a revelation about touching Jan Di…_

 _ **Note:**_ _My spoilers from last time are a little off, didn't quite get there, but those events will happen within the next few chapters. As for the above teaser, that should all occur within the next chapter, if not within the next two chapters. Sorry to be a little deceptive, haha. It doesn't always work out as planned because I always end up writing way more than I intend to, and it gets insanely long. But all that I've said will happen in time._


	8. Competence and Cognizance

_**A/N:**_ _I apologize for falling behind on my updates, and I hope you'll all forgive me and are still reading. In addition to my fanfiction, I have been trying to work on my fiction, and it's been a bit daunting. FYI, this is a story I plan to turn into an original fiction, which I'm excited about. If it gets published, you all will be among the few who know how it got its origins!_

 _So, I recently got into a new fandom, The Hunger Games (Everlark pairing), and I do plan on writing fanfiction for that someday. I have some ideas already, but I'm trying not to let it detract from my BOF fics. I still plan to complete all of those, and I'll finish at least some of my current fics before even thinking about publishing anything for HG unless I happen to get really inspired and finish the entire story. Hehe. Right now, I'm just getting snippets down here and there as they jump into my head. I'm really trying to be good, but my dear friend is predicting I publish a HG fic by the end of this year, lol._

 _ **On Deck: "**_ _To Love, Honor, and Protect"_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Mly:**_ Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, she couldn't forgive MK too quickly, and yes, using SY was a good tactic. You'll find out later what he said. Right, why didn't he freak out about the hand cream? Well, I hope I explain it some this chapter. And yeah, I meant for it to be kinda sweet. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I will be focusing on TLHP next, which is already in progress. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.

 _***Special thanks, as always, to NerwenT, my partner in crime (lol), for being my sounding board and for her amazing feedback on this story! Also, thanks to novembershowers and cutestuff024, who have also been kind enough to listen to my ramblings when I brainstorm.***_

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _I do not own the Boys Over Flowers original characters. Also, I am not a medical professional, so please forgive any errors on the medical stuff. I do try to research, but that can only take me so far. If you do have a background in medicine and know of a mistake I made, please let me know. Keep in mind it's fiction and set in another country, so it can't always be precise._

 _ *****Warning: There is a scene at the beginning of this chapter that is slightly more mature. It's more suggestive than descriptive (and I believe still T, or I would have changed the rating), but please skip it if you are underage or feel uncomfortable.*****_

 _Thanks for your patience! Enjoy this LONG chapter as a peace offering. Annnnd here we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** Competence and Cognizance

The golden rays squinting through the mostly drawn shades suggested it was early morning, just after sunrise, probably. Ji Hoo was in his office, which was not an uncommon occurrence‒he'd slept here several times already after staying late, being too tired to make the nearly 30-minute drive home. He enjoyed the early mornings in his office because there weren't constant interruptions and he could get a lot of work done, but today was different‒because he quickly realized he was not alone…

Looking up from his supine position on the couch, he could make out the figure of a woman standing with her back to him at the large picture window behind his desk. She was peering out through the shades. He raised his head from the ivory couch pillow and sat up. Only then did he realize the state he was in‒hair disheveled, shirt heavily wrinkled and unbuttoned, pants undone. His lips felt swollen and his body unclean, yet he had a general sense of satisfaction.

Ji Hoo stood, noticing his shoes on the floor beside the couch. They'd apparently been kicked off and lay askew, next to his tie. That wasn't like him. He fixed himself and looked back at the woman. She was dressed in white, but he couldn't tell what she was wearing because her image was blurry, which was strange because his vision was 20-20. Whatever the garment was, be it a coat or shirt, it was much too large for her‒a man's, probably. _His?_ Her thick, dark tresses fell halfway down her back in disarray; her legs were bare, and it appeared as though she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the white garment...

Where were _her_ clothes? He glanced around the room but didn't see them anywhere. That was the least of his worries, though. It was obvious something had happened between them, and he couldn't remember a thing. Why couldn't he?

As if having an out-of-body experience, Ji Hoo strode over to the woman, with purpose. He intended to ask her some questions, but when he got close and caught her scent‒sweet, subtly fruity, and very familiar‒he forgot all about that and reached out for her instead.

"Good morning," he cooed in her ear as he brushed back her tousled hair.

"Good morning to you, too," she spoke. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," he asserted without even bothering to take a peek outside. And without a drop of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing up against her was definitely nice, but it was making him aware of his desperate need for a shower. They both had that unmistakable scent that came from a night together, but he wasn't ready to rush off just yet. Instead, he wanted to be closer to her.

He breathed in the scent of her hair that, although not freshly washed, smelled so sweet to him. In addition to the floral scent, there was the hint of something stronger, but it didn't bother him. And he ran his fingers through it.

"I like your hair down," he told her, not knowing why he'd said that. How would he know how she usually wore her hair when he couldn't even identify her?

"I'm glad," she replied. He could hear the smile in her voice. "But it's such a mess right now."

'I don't care' escaped his throat, and he could hardly believe it. Here he was freely twining his unwashed fingers through his mystery lover's unwashed hair, and he didn't care. In fact, he was loving every second of it. He took it a step further and buried his face in the soft strands, nuzzling a bit.

"Do you...have to go now?" he asked, his voice hoarse and needy.

"Not yet," she murmured.

Ji Hoo sighed in relief. He was content holding her and wanted this to continue. "Good," he whispered against her hair.

Resting one hand on her stomach, he used the other to tuck her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck. The sight and scent of her skin were so appealing that he couldn't help but taste it. So he did. He returned his other hand to her midsection and roamed both hands across her stomach while placing soft, precise kisses, first, at the nape of her neck and then along her jawline. She sighed and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access, and he moved down her throat.

As a medical professional, Ji Hoo knew the sensitive areas of the body. He'd never made use of this knowledge before (at least not in this way), but he did so now. And he was thoroughly enjoying the sounds she made when he hit certain delicate spots. With a small growl, he kept going, working more insistently until her sighs became maddening. He sank his lips deeper into the soft tissue of her neck, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat as he sucked and nipped from ridge to base. She suddenly reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his head, and he took this opportunity to run his hand the entire length of her arm while she curled her fingers within his short, copper strands. His hands then traveled downward and wrapped tightly around her waist.

One hand still buried in his hair, she slid the other down his forearm. She caressed the grooves of his knuckle and laced her fingers through his, giving a little squeeze. As soon as she let go, his hands were on the move again, heading north then south, caressing and giving little squeezes here and there and earning small gasps from her. He was wrinkling her (or his) clothing in the process, but she didn't seem to care, and he definitely didn't. His hands finally settled down, and he moved on to her back. He tugged aside what felt like cotton cloth so he could kiss her upper back and shoulders. And he took his time running his lips across her creamy skin.

Next, she did something that caught him off-guard‒she reached back and took hold of him. He flinched at first but quickly moved past it when she began her work. Squeezing his eyes shut, he groaned. She was adept at this; she knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure, not too soft, not too hard, and he was enjoying it. After a moment or two, she managed to gain better access, all with her hand behind her back. Was she some kind of contortionist? He couldn't be bothered to wonder about that, though, for in seconds, she had him writhing. Already aching for release, he knew it was only a matter of time, and probably not long…

Breathing heavily now, all Ji Hoo could do was hug her and bury his face in her back, planting soft, sporadic, kisses. He could barely think straight, but one thought kept reverberating in his head‒that it had never been like this before, with Seo Hyun. They'd certainly been intimate, but it was never so...free or tender. _She never… I never let her_ … _We never_ … _Not like this_.

That brought all Ji Hoo's questions rushing back to him. Most importantly, who was this woman, and why was he so comfortable with her?

 _This can't be real…_

Fantasy or not, he planned to enjoy this to the fullest. It felt so good and incredibly real, and so did she. The scent and the taste of her, the sensations she was provoking within him, they had to be more than simple concoctions of his mind. He wasn't that imaginative, was he? All he knew was if it was just a dream, he hoped he didn't wake for a very long time…

It didn't take long for her to finish him off. Sated and out of breath, he held onto her tightly for a few moments. Finally, with great effort, he pulled away from the vision before him and took a step back. He shut his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, lowering his head a bit as he worked to regain control of his body and breathing. Returning from the precipice was definitely taxing.

"Are you good?" the mystery woman asked. He barely managed to utter something akin to an affirmation.

When he did regain his composure, Ji Hoo looked down at himself and was reminded of that shower. He could certainly use one now, and his female companion could, too, especially after _that_. The idea of someone else using his shower should mortify him, but he wasn't feeling anything to that effect. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing and offer her use of his shower, though what came to mind was far from gentlemanly.

He approached her again, carefully, for some reason, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't turned around yet. Why wouldn't she look at him? "How a-bout...a shower?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Mm, good idea. But...as much as I'd love to do this again, if we go into that shower together…" She'd read his mind. "I'll surely be late for work. So, I'll go alone this time, ne?"

"Oh." He swallowed his disappointment. "Where do you work?" he asked, mainly to detain her.

"You're funny," she remarked with a touch of good-natured sarcasm. "Ladies and gentlemen, my own personal stand-up comedian."

He hadn't considered it a silly question, but she seemed to think so. She was definitely sassy.

Ji Hoo got quiet. He wanted answers from her, but he didn't quite know how to broach it. And if this was a dream, he didn't want to frighten her off, aka wake up, before he got those answers.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ji Hoo played it cool. "No, of course not," he whispered while softly caressing her shoulders and upper arms. Perhaps if he went along with it, he would remain in the dream world. "I was just wondering…" He needed to be careful, so rather than going straight for the kill, he said, "I was...just thinking about last night...and trying to remember what exactly happened."

"Do I really need to remind you of that?" she quipped.

He felt like an idiot, but she wasn't even real, so who cared? "Uh, no." He chuckled. "Not really. But...why are we here?"

"You tell me," she said with mirth in her tone. There was that snarkiness again.

He knew _why_ they were here, of course, the cause being obvious given the effects, but… "Why my office?" he pressed.

"Well, you asked me here," she explained, matter-of-factly. "Convenience, I suppose."

Ji Hoo couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know, and he needed to know now!

"Who are you?" he demanded conspiratorially as if she was an assassin sent to kill him. Having become lucid long ago, he knew this couldn't be happening, yet she was far too realistic‒and there were far too many specific details‒for her to be just a figment of his imagination. She had to be at least based on a real person…

The woman laughed this time. "There you go again with the jokes. What kind of question is that to ask a person, especially after what happened?"

She was certainly the playful type, but she definitely had a point. "Tell me," he asked more gently, squeezing her upper arms.

"You know who I am."

Despite her claim and all the evidence for it, he couldn't seem to believe it. He was convinced this was a stranger he held. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close, sure she'd disappear if he let go. "No, I don't," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me." For some reason, it came out seductive.

"I can't tell you, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"Tell me, _please_." Growing desperate, he squeezed her tighter.

This time, she didn't respond, but it suddenly occurred to Ji Hoo that he could just turn her around and see for himself. He let go and placed his hands on her shoulders; applying a bit of pressure, he began to spin her around.

"No, **don't** ," she pleaded. "Not yet."

 _Not yet? What does that mean?_

"Why? I want to see your face."

She shook her head. "I'm such a mess right now; you wouldn't even recognize me." She let out an awkward laugh. "Let me clean myself up first." Then she pulled away, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Turn around," he softly commanded.

" _No_." She was so stubborn! "As I said, I need to fix myself up and get to work. I'll take you up on that shower now, thanks." She yanked herself out of his grasp.

Why was she avoiding him?

She started walking off toward his bathroom, but he caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't go yet."

He heard her softly sigh. "This has been amazing, but I need to go. I'll see you later, I promise." And once more, she slipped away.

"No, wait!" As soon as he said it, Ji Hoo's head began to feel fuzzy. He could hear a shrill ringing in his ears and realized he was beginning to regain consciousness. _No, not yet_ …

He fought it, hard, but it was no use. He was going to wake up any second now. Determined, he rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I need to see your face first! Please?" He began rotating her body toward him, and her face was almost in view when…

That infernal ringing again! But this time it was more piercing and completely surrounded him. The room blurred. _No, no, no, not yet!_ he protested. He tried to hang on just a little bit longer so he could see her face, but it was all over now. The words 'stay here' clung to his lips, but he couldn't express them. The room finally went dark, and as quickly as the mystery woman had appeared, she vanished.

* * *

Ji Hoo was now seated at his office desk with a cup of coffee in front of him, and the mystery woman was gone. Another dream...

He checked his watch and let out a sigh. He'd been so tired that after getting coffee he'd nodded off for about ten minutes, and for the second time, he'd dreamed of the woman whose face he couldn't see. He'd really wanted to find out who she was, but of course, he'd missed the opportunity. Control. Even in his dreams, he lacked it. Only this time, he'd heard her voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before. It felt like one of those times when you're sure you've heard or seen something, only to discover that your mind was playing tricks on you all along.

The second dream had been vivid, much more detailed. This time he'd caught her scent; he'd spoken to her, touched her, even...tasted her, and… He needed to stop himself right there. This was not a place he needed to go while at work, especially considering…

Ji Hoo squeezed his eyes shut. How had it taken him nearly two minutes to realize his...state? What was he, fourteen? Immediately, he stood up, frustrated. He'd already showered this morning, and now he needed to do it again. And he didn't even have the time to be as thorough as he would like. He quickly stepped around his desk, only to hear his phone ring. He groaned and picked it up, rolling his eyes when he saw the name flashing on the screen. _Jun Pyo, of course. Great timing, as usual…_

He saw then that he'd already missed a call from him. Perhaps that was the ringing he'd heard in his dream. _I'll call him back later_ , he decided. He really needed that shower.

Ji Hoo sanitized his hands and phone and placed the phone back on the desk. Then he went to his bathroom and stripped down. After doing so, he took a long, hard look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark underneath, and his face seemed to have aged ten years overnight. He was clearly imagining the last part, but perhaps he needed more rest.

With a sigh, he turned on his shower, running the water a bit cooler than usual. He stepped in and slid the door shut. As he let the refreshing mist hit him, he opened a fresh bottle of body wash and lathered up well. Instantaneously, he felt relief at being much cleaner than before. The one downfall was that he still sensed the dream woman's scent on him; it seemed to cling to him, even though that was impossible. The weirdest part was that he felt a little bad washing it away because it had been oddly pleasant. What if he never experienced that again? What if he never figured out who she was? He ran his hands over his body; the places she'd touched still seemed to burn.

Ji Hoo shook his head at himself and began to speed the process up. After finishing his shower, he dressed in fresh clothing‒black dress pants and a white button-down. He completed the look with a belt, tie, black loafers, and a clean lab coat, and returned to his desk. His phone was flashing, so he picked it up to see two more missed calls and three text messages. Not the record, but Jun Pyo was surely annoyed. Amusedly, Ji Hoo spoke aloud, "I know, I know, you won't be ignored," and he hit the call back button.

Jun Pyo's unnecessarily loud voice boomed on the other end. He didn't even greet him, just went immediately into rant mode. "Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo! What's the deal with not answering my calls? I know you're not in surgery yet!"

"How did you…?" Ji Hoo smirked. "Nevermind." Gu Jun Pyo was a man who could find out just about any information he wanted. The NIS had nothing on him. "I'm sorry, Jun Pyo. I...had something to do."

Jun Pyo blustered more, and Ji Hoo let him go on for a minute or two.

"Well, I'm here now. Was it important?" Ji Hoo finally asked. He was a busy man, too.

"A call from me is always important," was Jun Pyo's terse reply.

"That's right. Receiving a call from the owner of Shinwha University Medical Center is a great honor, indeed. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shut up, you ass."

Ji Hoo chuckled. Jun Pyo was too easy sometimes.

"Anyway, I was just calling to see how you're doing there. See, it was for _your_ sake, and you can't even be bothered to pick up the damn phone!"

" _So dramatic_ ," Ji Hoo muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Jun Pyo. It won't happen again." Not that he could really promise that, but it was always best to appease the beast rather than be swallowed whole.

"Good!"

"And I'm doing fine."

"Could you be any vaguer?"

Ji Hoo smiled a bit. He knew Jun Pyo was busy, so he truly appreciated his call and concern. Despite his temper and impatience, Jun Pyo was a good man who truly cared about others. He had issues with his own family, but he truly cared about his friends, his employees, and their families. He was actually quite responsible, and a good leader. In addition to the hospital, Ji Hoo's best friend owned a hotel chain, several gas stations, and a high-end grocery store, employing hundreds of thousands of people in total. He had many subordinates, who managed the day-to-day operations, but he always tried to keep apprised of what was going on at his various businesses, the most important things, at least. His legion of underlings filled him in on whatever he needed to know, but Ji Hoo, honestly, didn't know how he did it all.

Rather than responding with a sarcastic comment, Ji Hoo opted for sincerity. "Well…" He pondered his time thus far at Shinwha. It certainly hadn't been boring, and there was much he could say about it, but where to start? "The office is nice," he went with.

"Oh, I'm glad you approve, "Jun Pyo sarcastically replied. "Well, it should be nice! Do you have any idea what it cost? You're so damn particular, you know that?"

Ji Hoo's smile grew. Gu Jun Pyo did have a hard exterior, but his interior was surprisingly soft, like a coconut or a pineapple, perhaps. And despite how very different men Jun Pyo and he were, they managed to get along well, and had since they were young.

Ji Hoo did know how particular he was and that Jun Pyo knew it, too. But it wasn't just fussiness. Yes, he was receiving special treatment, and of course, the office must have cost a bundle, but he justified it by telling himself that these things were necessary for making his entire career possible. And he truly wondered how he would have ever survived in medicine without the aid and support of his best friend. Him, and his routine. Ji Hoo's routine made it far more manageable, giving him at least a smidgeon of control over his life.

The last time around had been tougher, at his former hospital, and Ji Hoo supposed it was because he hadn't had the support there that he had here at Shinwha. Jun Pyo had practically begged him to come to work at his hospital, insisting that they needed him here and that he was the best. Ji Hoo believed that Jun Pyo valued his skill as a surgeon, but he suspected it was also a way of looking out for him, like a big brother…

The relationship was symbiotic, and Ji Hoo appreciated all of Jun Pyo's aid, but come to think of it, he didn't feel as though Jun Pyo was his _only_ support here at the hospital…

"Yes, I know I am. And thank you, my friend" Ji Hoo said genuinely.

Jun Pyo seemed to stumble over his next sentence. He apparently wasn't prepared to deal with straightforward sincerity. More often than not, Ji Hoo either held his feelings back altogether or was drily sarcastic. Since his remark left no opening for a snide comment of his own, Jun Pyo changed the subject. "So...what about your colleagues? How are they?"

It was as if Jun Pyo was his mother, probing him for information on whether or not the other kids were picking on him on the playground.

"They're fine, Jun Pyo-ah. Don't worry."

"Why the hell would I be worried?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "You wouldn't." He then recalled the warm reception he'd gotten his first day, even though the ordeal had been torture. "Everyone has been...welcoming." His mind drifted again, settling on a particular person, one who made him smile. "...One colleague, in particular, has been…" He paused. It had been Dr. Geum who came to mind, of course, but what could he say about her and their interactions?

Could he say she'd made the transition easy for him? Yes. He thought back to how she'd taken charge during the emergency, how she'd filled him in on the surgeons' skills, how she'd given him a thorough tour of the hospital, and how she'd done the schedule for him in the beginning…

Could he say she'd been helpful? Certainly. He recalled how she'd come in to assist on her day off, how she'd pressed the elevator button for him, how she'd intercepted a couple of unwanted touches, and how she'd administered cream to his throbbing hand…

Could he also say she'd been pleasant to work with? Sure. He recalled their talks and their lunch together, the way she'd put Cho Yeon Mi in her place, the way she chattered incessantly and sometimes stuck her foot right in her mouth; he recalled her humming in the OR and their banter over the coffee challenge...

He couldn't say it had been all smooth sailing with Dr. Geum, though. They'd clashed in the beginning over the confidentiality issue; he'd had to speak on her behalf to Chief Lee, and she'd caused him unnecessary conflict with Dr. Park, but he knew she never intended to cause him any trouble, and none of those things were expressly her fault. She was just being herself‒the hard-working, passionate, slightly odd but refreshingly unique individual that she was.

Surprisingly, Ji Hoo had learned quite a bit about Dr. Geum already, and even more surprising was that she'd managed to learn about him, too.

"One colleague has been...particularly involved...in my adjustment to this place," he finished saying. And he could feel the smile widening on his lips. Perhaps he would someday tell Jun Pyo a story or two about Dr. Geum, but not now.

"Oh...good," Jun Pyo replied distractedly. Ji Hoo could hear a lot of background noise and assumed he'd gotten busy all of a sudden. Seconds later, there was a loud crash on the other end of the phone, followed by a string of obscenities pouring from Jun Pyo's mouth.

"Jun Pyo...Jun Pyo-ah? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Look, man, I gotta go, but I'm glad everything's good. Later!" Jun Pyo abruptly ended the call, which was fine by Ji Hoo. He had a lot to do, anyway, and he was already behind schedule.

* * *

After the call, Ji Hoo checked his email; he responded to a few pertinent ones and sent out a notice about a departmental meeting later in the week. Next, he pulled up his electronic patient files. He perused the records for testing results and ordered a few more pre- and post-op tests. He was also monitoring a job opening for another surgeon since his team was a bit understaffed. He could use two more, but Chief Lee had only allotted for one in the budget at this time. Then he checked his surgery schedule and also transferred it to his phone. Today, he had three surgeries, two minor and one major, in addition to the meeting with the hospital benefactor and Dr. Geum. He didn't really have a lot of extra time to go along with her, but she'd asked him to.

Ji Hoo paused to take a sip of his coffee, and he leaned back in his chair for a moment, letting his mind wander to his conversation with Jun Pyo. Their talk had forced him to think about his first week here; it felt as though so much had occurred in such a short amount of time, and it was a bit overwhelming...

Ji Hoo wasn't a man who particularly liked changed or the unexpected, though he knew he couldn't avoid it in his chosen profession. He could only predict so well what would happen in a medical situation, and often he had to think on his feet. That was enough to deal with on a regular basis, but on top of that, he now needed to learn the inner workings of Shinwha Univesity Medical Center and carve out an existence here. He'd gotten adjusted to his last position and hospital; although he'd never truly felt a sense of belonging there, and he wondered if this place would be different. But was that really necessary? Wasn't a workplace simply somewhere to go for a period of time in order to earn a living? Still, his career was extremely important to him, an integral part of his sense of worth and identity.

Becoming a doctor should have been unheard of for a person like Ji Hoo, for obvious reasons, and when he'd announced he was going to pursue it, not many had believed in him. No one directly said it to him, but he could tell. The reactions ranged from shock to concern, some questioning why be a doctor of all things, some asking wouldn't it be difficult for him, given his...condition‒always hesitating, for fear of saying the wrong thing‒and others asking if he was afraid.

 _Afraid of what_ , he wondered what they might be thinking. Of getting sick? Of being in a place where microscopic vermin lurked in every nook and cranny? But this was the case everywhere. At least in a hospital, the germs were more...localized, and the place was far more sterile than most other environments he might find himself in, his home being the notable exception.

It wasn't as though Ji Hoo had no concerns about being a doctor, and the easy thing would certainly be to stay at home always‒it wasn't like he needed the money‒but he didn't want to lock himself away from the world. More importantly, he'd made a vow, and he planned to stick to it. When asked in his medical school interview why he wanted to pursue a career in medicine, he'd honestly answered, "Because there's nothing else that matters to me." The review board had been impressed with his fervor, but when it came down to it, it was more a call of duty, a life's sentence than a dream of his. His reason for practicing medicine went far beyond what _he_ wanted, so he couldn't give up. Not that he hadn't learned to care about what he did for a living.

Ji Hoo suspected that those who knew him were simply waiting for him to come to his senses, that, or have some kind of mental breakdown. Maybe he would. Maybe it was only a matter of time. Maybe any day now. He'd made it this far, though. He couldn't say he'd done it all on his own, though, nor that no one had believed in him. There were some who'd stood by his decision to become a doctor from the start, namely, his three best friends‒Gu Jun Pyo, So Yi Jeong, and Song Woo Bin.

Since a young age, Ji Hoo had felt alone, even though he wasn't entirely. He had his friends, and they made life a bit easier. All but Jun Pyo had said he was the smartest among them, and they'd all encouraged his career in their own ways, making him feel as though he could do anything. That meant a lot coming from two business moguls and a talented artist, the three comprising the top 2% wealthiest and most successful persons in all of South Korea. Not that his own wealth was insignificant.

Ji Hoo took another sip of coffee and got back to it.

In the beginning, he'd had to psych himself up _a lot_ , in order to do what he did, but he'd come up with a routine that helped. He'd learned that it was better to stick to said routine and his cleaning regime than to overthink things. His routine took a great deal of time and preparation but ultimately made his life easier. Ji Hoo began his day early, at 4:15 AM, with washing his hands and an extended shower, 45 minutes to one hour in length. Then he brushed his teeth, dressed, washed his hands again, and made the thirty-minute drive to work. He knew the importance of breakfast but always skipped it. There was no time. He arrived at the hospital at least thirty to forty-five minutes early, usually at exactly 6:18 AM. He would get his coffee and take it to his office to drink while he responded to e-mail; afterward, he'd change into work attire, wash up again, and make his rounds. The rest of the day was variable because of the surgery schedule and any emergencies that came in, but he tried to control as much as he could‒and catch a shower between surgeries when able.

Sleeping at his office saved him time and stress, and having a shower and walk-in closet there was invaluable. He couldn't thank Jun Pyo enough for that. He'd made the place so comfortable that Ji Hoo was not averse to staying there, at all. When he slept at the office, his routine was similar, and he used the extra time for reviewing patient files or for any other busy work that needed done.

Ji Hoo signed a few papers and then stopped to look down at his hand, the one that had started cramping yesterday. It was better today, but looking at it served to remind him of the hand cream incident from the day before…

When Dr. Geum had started rubbing lotion on his hand, he'd been shocked. He hadn't even realized what was happening at first because no one had ever tried such a thing with him. He supposed that was why he hadn't pulled away. But then, when he did come to his senses, he'd continued letting her. Why?

He'd felt he should be upset about the whole thing; after all, she had encroached upon his personal space and touched him. At least she was intuitive and considerate enough not to touch his hand directly. If she had, he might not let her within 50 feet of him ever again. It was certainly a bit awkward having a woman he barely knew stroke his hand, but she'd meant well...and it had actually helped. After tossing and turning over it and fighting his feelings most of the night, he'd decided he had no reason to be angry with her or to treat her any differently. So, he resigned himself to business, as usual, the next day.

When he saw her in the coffee shop this morning, he planned on behaving normally, professionally, but then he watched her try to cheat, and for some reason, he got the urge to tease her about it. What was it about this woman that brought out that lighter side of him?

 _What's wrong with me lately?_ Ji Hoo sighed.

Dr. Geum seemed to be shaking up his normal routine, somehow finding a way to make almost every day unexpected. With her around, he never quite knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. His first instinct was to stay far away from anyone like that, but he did have to work with her, so a detached acceptance was probably best. And he had promised to accept her.

When Ji Hoo was feeling overwhelmed or anxious, he washed his hands. He was feeling that way now, so he got up and went to his bathroom. He washed them three times, dried them, and stared down at his palms. He turned them over and back again, scrutinizing carefully. They were beginning to dry out again. He recalled Dr. Geum asking about that. They weren't so bad now, but he couldn't help but wonder what they would look like when he was an old man, or even after a few more years of this.

His gaze shifted and his eyes fell on the shower to his right, which reminded him of his dream. _Not this again_. He groaned. He was trying very hard not to think about it, but he really wanted to know who the woman was, whether she was completely fictitious or based on someone he knew, and furthermore, why he was dreaming about her. Right now, it seemed impossible. Without seeing her face, how was he ever supposed to figure it out? But it wasn't like he had no clues. There was the mole on her lower back...if he was to assume it was the same woman. Well, that wasn't going to help him any. Then there was her scent and her voice. Perhaps if he ran into the person his memory would be jogged.

Ji Hoo shrugged it off and checked the time. His assistant was due here any moment to clean his office, and he didn't want to be present during the process. Not only would it be distracting but also uncomfortable, so he prepared to leave. He finished off the latte and tossed it in the trash, and he left to make his rounds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After receiving her free coffee from Dr. Yoon, Jan Di headed to the Pediatrics ward, drinking it along the way. She had some time before her shift started since she'd managed to catch an earlier bus this morning. It was one of those rare occasions when mother and daughter were in perfect sync and both managed to get ready ahead of schedule, so she'd taken advantage of it.

She wasn't thrilled by the prospect of seeing Mo Kyul, for she wasn't quite ready to forgive him, but she desperately wanted to check on little Hwa-Young in the NICU. Maybe Mo Kyul would be too busy to see her and she could simply ask the head nurse or even sneak into the NICU without being noticed; she was kind of hoping so. Jan Di inwardly groaned, feeling slightly ashamed of her little plan‒she wasn't the type to avoid, after all. The point became moot when Mo Kyul was the second face she saw after entering the brightly colored Peds ward.

Catching her uncertain expression, he greeted her cautiously. "Jan Di. Good morning."

"Oh, it's you," Jan Di replied in a frigid tone. But it was more act than anything.

Mo Kyul had thought their last interaction meant forgiveness, but perhaps he was wrong. He tested the waters. "Still mad at me, huh?"

Glancing away, Jan Di shrugged. She wasn't really all that angry anymore, but she felt he needed to be punished a little longer.

"You know, you have to make up with me before I leave tomorrow," Mo Kyul spoke in a jovial fashion, hoping to ease the tension. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Who says? You know, absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll forgive you by the time you come back."

Mo Kyul shook his head. "You certainly can dig your heels in, Geum Jan Di. Hm, who else does that remind me of...?" He tapped his chin. "You know, you really should be teaching your daughter about forgiveness, so‒"

Jan Di cut him off. "Who are you to tell me what I should be teaching my daughter?" She immediately cringed. That was way too harsh. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said…"

"It's okay."

She forcibly exhaled. "Anyway, I didn't come to make up or to argue with you, Mo Kyul; I came to check on the infant." Jan Di started to move past him toward the doors of the NICU, but his words stopped her. "She's not there."

Jan Di suddenly felt panic gripping her insides; she momentarily forgot her grudge, and her head snapped toward him, her brow furrowing in worry. "What? What happened? Where is she? Is she okay? Mo Kyul…!"

"The baby is fine. Don't worry." Mo Kyul held up his hands and approached her slowly as if calming a wild beast. "She was doing well enough that she doesn't need to be in the NICU any longer, so my intern took her to be with her mother. That's really the best place for her, you know, the skin-to-skin contact." He gave her his best smile, though the situation was still a bit raw.

Jan Di released her breath, relieved at hearing Hwa-Young was doing well and was with her mother. "Oh, that's great. How's the mother?"

"Much better. She's very eager to meet you, actually. So is her father." Mo Kyul gave his trademark smile‒pleasant and sincere. It was the one that put both children and adults at ease.

But Jan Di didn't return his smile. "Yes, Yoon Seonsaengnim and I are supposed to meet with the grandfather of the infant today." Her eyes darted from side to side. "He's a member of the board, I hear."

"That's right. You, uh, don't seem pleased about it." He was too good at gauging her reactions. "What's wrong, Jan Di? You're not in trouble." He laughed a little. "This is a good thing."

"That's exactly what Yoon Seonsaengnim said, but you know that I'm not so good with meeting...important people."

Mo Kyul grinned. "Afraid you'll say the wrong thing?"

Jan Di folded her arms, grumbling under her breath.

"Well, I admit, it's definitely a possibility. You do have a history of that." Before Jan Di could retort, he added, "But don't worry. These people love you...as they should."

"So, I shouldn't be _embarrassed_ any longer?" She felt a little bad throwing his words back at him, but it'd hurt her.

"Jan Di…"

She avoided his eyes. "You made your feelings about what I did perfectly clear, Mo Kyul. What made you change your mind?"

He sighed and tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "I thought we were going to move past that."

Jan Di pressed her lips together.

"I was wrong, okay?"

"Fine." Jan Di sighed and started to leave, but after a few paces, he called her back. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

Jaw set, she fixed him with a stony gaze. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty busy, but...I'll think about it." She turned and began walking away.

"Stubborn, stubborn woman," he muttered, shaking his head.

Just then, Jan Di spun around. She stared hard for a couple of seconds before giving Mo Kyul the barest of smiles. "You can...come over for dinner, I guess. If you want..."

Mo Kyul smiled widely. "That would be nice. Thanks."

Jan Di nodded. "...Seven-o-clock. Don't be late." And she turned and walked away.

* * *

Jan Di went to the locker room, changed into her scrubs, and headed to Dr. Yoon's office. She kept her backpack on her because she needed to return his now clean sheet and pillowcase, but suddenly, she was feeling nervous about it. She wasn't quite sure how he was going to react to the fact that she took his linens. Would he be upset with her for doing so without permission, or would he appreciate that she'd cleaned them for him? Actually, her mother‒who was now referring to Dr. Yoon as 'Mr. Sheets' or 'The Sheets Man' and was still unconvinced that nothing was going on between them‒had.

 _If you met him, Eomma, you'd know that nothing could ever happen between us_ , Jan Di thought.

She had the feeling that her uptight boss was not going to be thrilled about this, but it was hard to tell with Dr. Yoon. Just when she thought she had a handle on him, he went and did something unpredictable.

When Jan Di arrived at Dr. Yoon's office, she noticed something peculiar‒the door was ajar, rather than being closed and locked tight like usual. "Seonsaengnim...are you here?" She raised her hand to knock. "It's Dr. Geum. I have something…" She froze when she caught sight of someone entering the room from behind a door, a woman. Curiosity got the best of her, and she peeked through the crack for a better look.

A woman...in his office? His girlfriend, maybe? Not likely. If the gossip was correct, he'd broken up with his girlfriend, the model/lawyer. And this was Dr. Yoon. With his touch aversion, she wouldn't imagine he'd have throngs of women. Not that he couldn't, if he wanted…

Jan Di strained to see better. The woman looked older, probably old enough to be his mother, so that answered that. And she was...dusting his office. She wasn't dressed like the hospital cleaning staff, though, but in regular, casual clothes. Perhaps she was a personal maid of his…? And Jan Di had to wonder how she'd managed to earn Dr. Yoon's trust enough to get such a job.

The shrill scream of the woman wrenched Jan Di from her musings; she jerked back from the door, letting out a little squeal herself. After composing herself, she pushed the door open a bit wider and stepped inside. The slender woman stood there, clutching the duster in her hands, and staring.

Jan Di clasped her hands in front of her, lowering her head a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to startle you. I'm Dr. Geum." She put on a smile for good measure.

The woman simply stared at her.

Jan Di took a few steps forward. "I work with Dr. Yoon, and I was just returning something to him." The woman continued staring. "What's your name, ahjumma?" she asked as gently as if speaking to a small, frightened child.

The woman, who was wearing an apron over her jeans and sweatshirt, eyed her skeptically. "Mrs. Ahn," she finally answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ahn." Jan Di formally bowed. "I take it you work for Dr. Yoon?" It was a stupid question, but she was simply trying to make conversation with the timid lady.

Mrs. Ahn kept her eyes down and said nothing. Was she sworn to secrecy or something? Jan Di wondered. It was pretty obvious that she worked for him.

She didn't answer, only politely but directly excused herself to go back to her work. Her personality seemed to match Dr. Yoon's in that way. She gave Jan Di a polite bow, grabbed a bucket of cleaning supplies, and entered the bathroom.

Momentarily, Jan Di forgot about returning the linens and followed her. She was very curious...

When she peeked inside, Mrs. Ahn was putting on a pair of thick, rubber gloves. She glanced at Jan Di out of the corner of her eye as she did so. She obviously knew Jan Di was there but said nothing, nor did she ask her to leave. Jan Di imagined she wanted to but was far too polite and was just kind of tolerating her presence.

Jan Di didn't want to bother Mrs. Ahn or get her into trouble, and she planned to leave soon, but first, she really wanted to ask her a few questions. In reality, she had many questions‒like mother like daughter, she supposed.

Jan Di watched Mrs. Ahn pick up a bottle of cleanser and spray down the sink and toilet, which already looked immaculate to her...honestly, how much cleaner could something get? The room was sparkling white; Jan could even see herself in the porcelain, but she knew how particular Dr. Yoon was. The cleaning lady wiped them down, changed gloves, and made a second pass with sanitary wipes.

"Does he give you specific instructions?" Jan Di asked as Mrs. Ahn discarded her second pair of gloves and pulled out the glass cleaner. The woman pointed at her head as if to say 'it's all up here' and went to work on the mirror above the sink.

"You must have worked for him for a long time," Jan Di commented. Mrs. Ahn turned a bit to nod.

"Did you know him as a boy?" Jan Di could see in the mirror that she'd nodded again, and she watched her wipe the streaks from the glass until it looked perfect.

"Can I ask...I'm very curious…," Jan Di began again, thinking how nosy she'd been so far. "What...was Dr. Yoon like as a boy? Was he always like…" She changed her question at the last second to, "...so serious?"

At first, Mrs. Ahn had been completely closed off, seemingly intent on keeping her lips sealed like a vault, but she was slowly opening up and at least answering questions with a 'yes' or 'no' shake of the head. At this last question, though, Mrs. Ahn stopped what she was doing entirely and faced Jan Di. She stared at her for what felt like a long time to Jan Di, as if she was trying to look into her heart and soul and determine if she could be trusted with what must be very precious information. Finally, the woman smiled ever so slightly, and Jan Di assumed she'd earned her confidence.

"Not always," Mrs. Ahn said. "As a child, he was mature for his age, but he was a happy, normal boy, who loved to play outside and get dirty. But then…," she stopped short, and her face fell.

Jan Di was shocked that she'd gotten this much information out of a woman she'd just met. And it seemed that Mrs. Ahn also realized her indiscretion because she immediately shook her head vigorously as if she wished she could turn back time and erase what she'd said. She finally dropped her hands to her sides in defeat and stared down at her feet. "There are many things you don't know about him, Miss."

Clearly. _He loved to get dirty?_ Jan Di could hardly believe that, and she wondered what had happened to change him so much.

Mrs. Ahn clasped her hands in front of her at the waist and looked up at Jan Di with a somber expression on her face. "Please don't tell him I told you all that." Her voice quavered, her eyes crying out in desperation.

Was she afraid of him? Jan Di wondered. Was Dr. Yoon some kind of tyrant with his employees? She just couldn't picture that. He was somber and stern, yes, but she couldn't imagine him going into a fit of rage and terrorizing his employees.

She had to ask. "Would he be angry with you?"

Mrs. Ahn shook her head. "Young Master doesn't get angry. Not often. I've only seen him angry maybe once or twice."

This made sense to Jan Di, even though he'd gotten angry with Mo Kyul about what he'd said to her after the NICU, or so she'd been told.

Mrs. Ahn now wore a slightly guilty expression on her face. "Young Master is very kind." She squeezed her bony fingers together. "He's been very good to me."

Jan Di assumed Mrs. Ahn was feeling as though she'd betrayed Dr. Yoon's confidence. "Don't worry, I promise I won't say anything." And Jan Di made the 'cross my heart' motion over her chest as she often did when making promises to Soo Yun. Mrs. Ahn smiled warmly. She then excused herself and left the bathroom with her supplies.

Jan Di followed. "Oh, wait, please." She pulled her backpack around to the front of her body, unzipped it, and dug around inside. She came up with a plastic bag. "These are Dr. Yoon's linens," she explained.

Mrs. Ahn eyed Jan Di suspiciously.

"You see…" Jan Di chuckled. "It's kind of a long story, but I spent the night in the NICU the other day to look after a sick infant, and Dr. Yoon was concerned that I didn't get any sleep, so he let me use his office to take a nap, and since I used his linens, I thought it only fair that I have them cleaned. My family owns a dry cleaning business, you see. We're professionals." She beamed proudly. Realizing she'd been babbling, she tried to sum up quickly. "So, I took Dr. Yoon's linens, and now I'm returning them."

Mrs. Ahn gaped at Jan Di as if she'd just told her a tale about being abducted by aliens.

"It's true. I swear," Jan Di said.

Mrs. Ahn blinked a few times before putting her basket down and reaching out for the package. It was at that moment that Dr. Yoon walked in...

Mrs. Ahn saw him first. "Young master." She gasped. She stood there, stunned for a couple of seconds. "I'm so sorry, young master! I was just finishing up..."

Dr. Yoon looked confused as his eyes flitted between Mrs. Ahn and herself. Jan Di worried he was going to get upset, but all he did was calmly say, "It's alright. I have somewhere to be, anyway. Go ahead and finish."

Mrs. Ahn bowed to him and picked up her cleaning supplies, and she rushed over to his desk. She busied herself with clearing off his desk and spraying it with furniture polish.

Jan Di glanced between Mrs. Ahn and Dr. Yoon. She felt guilty, as it was most likely her fault, at least partially, that Mrs. Ahn hadn't finished her tasks on time. She couldn't chance the kind woman catching any heat from that, so she spoke up. "It was my fault, Seonsaengnim."

"What?"

"I...walked in, and it distracted her." Then she held out the plastic bag to Dr. Yoon. "Uh, these belong to you." He could take the bag if he wanted; otherwise, she'd take it to Mrs. Ahn or simply set it down.

"These are…?"

"Your bedsheet and pillowcase."

Again, he looked confused. "Why do you have them, Dr. Geum?"

"Well, I…" Jan Di noticed Mrs. Ahn watching out of the corner of her eye, though she was obviously trying to keep busy at the same time.

"This may be a stupid question, Dr. Geum, but did you...steal them?" He _had_ noticed they weren't with the others. He felt ridiculous making the accusation, but what else could have happened?

And that was exactly what she had done, in a way. She'd snuck them out, hoping he didn't notice. But afterward, she'd realized she would need to write out instructions on how they were cleaned, so he'd know anyway.

Dr. Yoon looked serious, but she thought she'd detected a hint of playfulness in his tone when he accused her of heisting his linens. How did he do that, say such things while keeping a straight face? She decided not to laugh, though, in case he was serious.

"Oh, Seonsaengnim," she tested the waters, "How could I steal them? They're right here." She hoped being _cute_ would diffuse the situation rather than irritate him further.

"But…how did you…?"

He was truly flabbergasted.

"Well, I did _borrow_ them, to have them cleaned."

"You didn't need to do that."

"I felt I should since I used them."

"But you don't know how I like them to be washed. What if I am allergic to some cleaning product?"

"Are you?"

"No, but I could have been, and you didn't ask."

"Well, that's why I made sure to use only natural cleaning products. You'll see that it's written on the package exactly how they were cleaned." She'd written that out herself; she thought it best not to say she'd handed them over to another person, even her mother. "And yours were washed alone, don't worry."

Ji Hoo sighed, knowing he was beaten and couldn't do a thing about it now. He turned the package over in his hands and stared at the writing. It was Dr. Geum's. He recognized it by now. It was a nice gesture, he supposed, despite the boundaries that had been overstepped. "Well, thank you." He walked off to his closet to put them away.

When he returned, Mrs. Ahn was finishing up. She bowed her head to him as she left. Dr. Geum was still there, rummaging around in her backpack.

"Oh, these are for you, too…"

 _What else did she take?_ He was wondering this when she came up with a round, metal tin. She held the canister out to him. "I hope you like cookies."

He blinked.

"It's a thank you for sending me home early," she explained.

Jan Di had known Dr. Yoon had a lot more to do that night and could have used her help, but he'd sent her home to enjoy the rest of her evening with Soo Yun, anyway. So, after Soo Yun went to bed, she'd made some extra cookies for him, some plain and some iced, but without faces on them‒because that would just be weird.

Dr. Yoon thanked her and took the tin, and he placed it on his desk. Then he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He removed it and checked the message. It was from Chief Lee and simply said: ' _ **Make sure she behaves herself.'**_

Ji Hoo instantly knew who and what the chief was referring to, the meeting between Dr. Geum and Mr. Kang. He didn't respond to the message but instead turned to Dr. Geum. "We should get going. We need to meet with the infant's grandfather."

"Oh, yes, Seonsaengnim. But...am I dressed okay?" She looked down at her scrubs, only now considering that she should have brought something nicer to change into for the meeting.

"Yes, you are in work attire," he replied. "You look natural."

"Okay, good." She watched Dr. Yoon give her another once over, the corner of his lip twitching slightly.

"What?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Nothing." By now, a wry smile clung to the corner of his lips.

"What? Seonsaengnim, tell me," she demanded.

"Oh, it's just that, well, you could have worn the butterfly clip."

Jan Di gaped. Here he was teasing her again! She tried to think of a good retort and ended up giving a good-natured scoff and telling him the butterfly clip was only for the most special of occasions. This earned another small smile from him.

* * *

Dr. Yoon turned to leave, and Jan Di followed him out of his office. While they walked along, side by side down the hall, in silence, she couldn't help but smile. She felt happy. If Dr. Yoon was beginning to tease her like this, then perhaps it meant they were becoming friends. She started out similarly with Mo Kyul, after all.

They made their way to the first floor; they were slated to meet the benefactor/board member at the infamous coffee shop where Jan Di had just this morning tried to trick an unassuming young barista girl into revealing Dr. Yoon's secret formula. She'd failed dismally and in the most humiliating of ways, but fortunately, she'd been given another chance to win the contest. And she didn't plan to fail again.

When they arrived, Dr. Yoon took it upon himself to order; he asked for two of his usuals, one for her and one for him. Jan Di inwardly groaned over the notion that it was not out of kindness but so she would not try to cheat again. After purchasing their drinks, he led her over to a table by the window, set down the cups, and took out a cloth. He pulled out her chair with the cloth and then his, and he placed the cloth on his seat and sat down.

Across from Dr. Yoon, Jan Di reached for her drink. She brought it to her mouth and blew on it. Slowly testing the temperature, she allowed a small amount of warm liquid to pass her lips. It was still a bit hot, so she placed it back on the table to wait it out. In the meantime, she folded her hands in front of her and looked at Dr. Yoon. He quietly looked back, a set expression upon his face. Jan Di let her eyes wander the room, in hopes of avoiding any uncomfortable staring, and a song playing over the speakers caught her attention. She'd recently heard it pop up on one of Soo Yun's mixes, and she thought the singer had an amazing voice and that the melody was very appealing. She didn't know all the lyrics, so she hummed along with it.

Jan Di's gaze inevitably settled on Dr. Yoon; he was watching her, the corners of his lips tilted up slightly. It was hard telling what was going on in that head of his, but she didn't feel like he was making fun of her; rather, he seemed more contemplative. She was getting used to this expression of his, but right now, it made her self-conscious. Maybe it was because of the upcoming meeting.

She stopped humming and tried her coffee again. Deeming it okay, she took a bigger sip. It was the same drink she'd had this morning, making it the second time today and the third overall. Why couldn't she identify the sweet taste? It wasn't like she was Miss Baker, but she'd made a number of baked goods with Soo Yun in the past, so she should be able to pick out the taste of a particular spice. It was some kind of spice, definitely, but she wasn't sure which one.

 _Come on, think, Jan Di, think!_ She startled rattling off possible ingredients in her head while taking another sip. It was going to take extraordinary measures to discover his secret‒Dr. Yoon couldn't make it easy on her, of course‒but she was up for the challenge.

Ji Hoo had also been waiting for his coffee to cool, being entertained by Dr. Geum in the interim. First, she'd started humming along with the song on the radio, and now she was sipping away at her coffee, scrutinizing every drop in her mouth. It was amusing, how she would swish it around like a connoisseur while raising her eyes skyward, lost in thought. He was fighting so hard to stop the grin that he was actually tensing his facial muscles. He took a drink.

"Are you sick of it yet?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh?" Jan Di snapped to attention. "Oh, no. Just enjoying it."

 _Right…_

"Figured it out yet?" he casually took another sip.

Jan Di gulped down the liquid in her mouth. "No, but I will," she said determinedly. She'd already begun to formulate a plan to test ingredients, which she would put into motion with Soo Yun at her next opportunity.

Given her determination and _stubbornness_ , Ji Hoo was certain Dr. Geum would go to great lengths to ensure victory in the coffee challenge, and he had to admit, he was rooting for her. He raised his coffee cup, cheersing her in the air for luck, without touching his cup to hers, and they both drank.

. . .

"Oh, there is something I've been curious about, Dr. Geum?" he asked, after several minutes of silence.

"What's that, Seonsaengnim?"

"The song you sang to the infant...what was that?"

"Uh." She blinked rapidly. That was not what she'd expected, at all.

"I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay. It was, um, just a song I know from a long time ago." He was watching her closely with those intense, dark chocolate eyes, and for some reason, it compelled her to tell him more. "Wel, it, uh..." She stared down at the table, tapping her fingers lightly and smiling a little. "...reminds me of a special person."

"Your favorite person?" Ji Hoo asked.

Her gaze shot up to him. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

Their eyes remained locked as each tried to look deep into the other's to discover hidden secrets. It was only the sight of movement in the doorway that broke their gaze.

Ji Hoo turned to look. "That's him. Mr. Kang." He gestured that direction.

Jan Di looked over, too. The man who'd entered appeared to be in his mid-fifties; he was handsome for his age with dark but graying, wavy hair, a mustache, and small goatee. He saw them and approached.

Ji Hoo stood, and Jan Di followed suit.

"Mr. Kang, it's a pleasure to see you again." Ji Hoo bowed before him.

"Dr. Yoon." Mr. Kang smiled, revealing a set of pearly teeth, and bowed back.

Jan Di noticed that Mr. Kang was giving her seonsaengnim plenty of space; he hadn't even attempted to shake his hand.

Then he turned his attention to her. "And this must be the fascinating Dr. Geum!" Mr. Kang peered at her from behind Dr. Yoon. "Well...are you going to come out, Miss?"

Jan Di hesitated, realizing she appeared to be hiding. It wasn't that she was afraid; she just wasn't good at these types of things…

Dr. Yoon encouraged her gently. "Go on," he said. "You deserve this."

Even though she felt stupid for being so timid, Jan Di was comforted by Dr. Yoon's presence. Summoning her courage, she took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking her place beside her seonsaengnim. "It's nice to meet you, sir." She bowed to Mr. Kang.

The benefactor grinned at her with his ultra-white teeth and bowed back. "The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Geum. I've heard so much about you."

 _So much about me?_ Jan Di wondered who he'd been talking with and what they'd had to say about her. If it was the chief, she could only imagine…

"Oh, don't worry," Mr. Kang responded to Jan Di's quizzical look. Was he able to read her mind, too? That seemed to be Dr. Yoon's specialty. Perhaps she was simply an open book. "Dr. Yoon only had wonderful things to say about you," he finished with a sincere smile.

Immediately, Jan Di felt her cheeks warming. Dr. Yoon had actually said good things about her? Wondering what they were, she looked up at him; their eyes locked for a few seconds while she attempted to read _his_ mind for a change. No such luck.

"I'm sure he gives me far too much credit, sir," she said.

"Actually, he gave you _all_ the credit."

"All the…?"

The benefactor nodded. "He said you were the one responsible for saving my granddaughter's life."

"Not real‒" she began, but Mr. Kang cut her off. "I see you're a modest one."

She was about to deny it when Dr. Yoon chimed in. "Yes, sir, she is."

Jan Di shot her seonsaengnim a fleeting glance before looking away, her brow furrowing in consternation.

Why was he doing this? He'd been the specialist on the case, and he had certainly done a lot to help the infant, so why was he pinning it all on her? She really didn't deserve all the credit, nor did she want the attention, and given the troublesome aftermath, she just wanted to move on. Maybe Dr. Yoon didn't want the attention, either.

When Jan Di looked back at Mr. Kang, he was staring at her, his eyes misted over. "Dr. Geum…"

Jan Di blinked several times. "Yes, sir?"

In a second, the successful businessman had closed the distance and taken hold of her hand. Lips parted, head lowered in humility, he gripped her smaller hand in both of his. "Gamsahamnida. Daedanhi gamsahamnida!"

Jan Di was stunned. This very important man‒a senior, of much higher social standing‒was speaking to her with the utmost level of respect and honor, thanking her fervently with tears in his eyes. Her brown orbs widened, and she snapped her head toward Dr. Yoon in disbelief. As for her seonsaengnim, he had taken a step back, giving her the stage, so to speak.

"A-anieyo," Jan Di stammered.

As powerful as Mr. Kang was, he was neither arrogant nor intimidating; it wasn't something Jan Di was used to in authority figures, Dr. Yoon excluded. Her anxiety forgotten, she could now see Mr. Kang for what he was, simply a loving grandfather who wanted to express his gratitude. Touched by the emotion on his face and in his voice, Jan Di softly smiled.

It made her recall how her father had reacted to Soo Yun being born. He'd cried so hard that day...but then again, he cried over everything, so maybe he wasn't the best yardstick. Most men didn't express their emotions so freely.

Mr. Kang finally released Jan Di's hand and bowed once more to her. "Dr. Geum, I am," his voice cracked, "forever in your debt."

"Anieyo," she repeated. "...But really, sir, I don't deserve all the credit. Dr. Yoon was the one in charge of Hwa-Young's care. I only helped out a little."

Mr. Kang shook his head amusedly. "Now you're trying to give him all the credit?" Chuckling, he turned to Ji Hoo. "Is she always so stubborn?" Ji Hoo simply pressed his lips together. "Well, I can see you are both far too modest for your own good." He looked between the two doctors. "You make a good team, though. Keep up the good work."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged a look and thanked Mr. Kang, and he encouraged them to sit.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Ji Hoo asked before taking his seat.

"No, thank you, Dr. Yoon." He pulled up a chair next to Jan Di. "I don't want to take up much of your precious time, so I'll be brief." Ji Hoo sat down, and Mr. Kang folded his hands on the table. He leaned forward and cleared his throat. "I didn't come here simply to offer you words." His eyes flitted between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, who gave their full attention. "I've always believed actions speak louder than words…"

The benefactor looked into Jan Di's eyes then. "Do you agree, Dr. Geum?" She nodded. "That being said, to express my gratitude, I wanted to let you know that I'll be making a sizable donation to the hospital." He leaned back in his chair. "But what department do you think I should donate to, Dr. Geum? Surgery?"

He was asking her?

"Well…," Jan Di thought carefully about it. "I can't say that we don't need funding in Surgery, but I am also concerned about Pediatrics. The NICU is brand new, but the pediatric cancer ward is a bit outdated and lacking in equipment."

"How about this, then? I'll split my donation between Surgery and the pediatric cancer ward."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "Do you think you could give 60% to Peds and 40% to surgery, sir? They need it more than us."

"Done." Mr. Kang reached his hand out to her from across the table.

"That's very generous of you, sir," Ji Hoo said.

"Yes, very generous. Thank you so much." Jan Di beamed at him.

"Not at all. It's settled then. I will make the donation in your name, Dr. Geum, but I also want to reward you, personally. Financially, of course. I was thinking…" The benefactor took out a pad and pen from his pocket, scribbled an amount on the pad and slid it over to Jan Di. Her lips parted and her eyes widened. She was just glad she wasn't drinking coffee or she would've choked on it. She glanced over at Dr. Yoon, but he didn't seem a bit surprised by the offer.

To her, though, it was way too much.

"If I may say, sir, all of us at the hospital will be grateful for your donation, but could you...not attach my name to it? And as for rewarding me, personally…that's completely unnecessary. Please don't."

"You're actually refusing this offer?" Mr. Kang asked, astonished.

Jan Di looked back at her seonsaengnim. It wasn't as though she questioned it; she knew it was the right thing to do, but she only hoped she wasn't being rude. Dr. Yoon was silent; he didn't even make any kind of head motion to indicate whether he agreed or not, but then, he let his eyelashes flutter down and up once, and she took that as him telling her it was her decision, alone.

She knew what to do. Resolutely, she turned back to Mr. Kang and spoke with complete confidence. "Yes, I am." The benefactor questioned her again, with his eyes, so she went on to explain. "I couldn't possibly accept it. It's my job to help people, sir, and Hwa-Young being alive is reward enough for me."

Mr. Kang couldn't help thinking that after this woman was created the mold was broken.

The benefactor pressed his lips together and stared down at his hands for a moment, finally nodding and smiling at Jan Di. "I respect that, Dr. Geum." He stood, so Jan Di and Ji Hoo did the same. "Well, doctors," he adjusted his suit jacket, "I'll take my leave of you now. If ever there is anything I can do for either of you, don't hesitate to ask."

They both nodded, knowing they would probably never take him up on that offer.

"I'm going to visit my daughter and granddaughter now. If you have time, I hope you'll both stop by."

"Of course, sir. We'll stop by as soon as possible," Ji Hoo spoke for them.

"Please do. My daughter is very eager to meet both of you, especially Dr. Geum."

"We wouldn't miss it," Jan Di replied, bubbly.

Mr. Kang grinned and exchanged a final bow with them before leaving the coffee shop. And Jan Di watched him go with a small smile on her face.

When she turned back to Dr. Yoon, the corners of his lips were turned up, and his eyes shone with something akin to admiration, or at least approval. She could tell he was proud of her and that elusive smile was right at the surface, but he was still holding back. She could understand, though. Dr. Yoon rationed his smiles carefully, and maybe she'd just used up her quota for the week. She couldn't really complain, though, for it seemed she'd made more progress in that arena than anyone else in the hospital, at least as far as she could tell. And who knew, with time, maybe she would get to see Dr. Yoon's smile more often? For now, she was content to know that he was pleased with her.

Jan Di smiled wholeheartedly at her seonsaengnim, secretly wishing he'd return it. And then...to her great surprise, he did. He smiled at her fully, wider than the last time‒or ever before. It was like seeing a rainbow‒beautiful and special. And on top of that, she felt as if the rays of the sun were smiling down upon her…

So caught up was she in this natural wonder that she didn't notice that he'd folded his arms, and his smile had slipped into a grin. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What?" Jan Di snapped to attention. "Oh." She chuckled and shook her head. "No, not at all."

Dr. Yoon smiled at her again, and she planned to savor it for as long as she could. Who knew when she would next see it?

Eventually, he put it away, but their gaze lingered for several seconds longer. "Well, shall we go?" he asked, his expression returning to normal. "We can make our rounds quickly and then visit Hwa-Young before surgery."

"Mm." Jan Di gave an energetic nod, and they took their coffees and headed out together.

* * *

After checking on several patients, Jan Di and Ji Hoo made their way to Mr. Kang's daughter's hospital room in the maternity ward. She was set to stay at least a few more days to recover from postpartum hemorrhage, which was the reason she'd been previously unable to be with her baby. Upon arrival, Mr. Kang was standing at the bedside of a young woman with long, stringy hair who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties. Hwa-Young was in her arms. Both Mr. Kang and his daughter looked up, smiles crossing their faces.

"Dr. Geum, Dr. Yoon, thank you for coming." Mr. Kang placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Kang Seo Ah. Seo Ah, these are the two doctors who cared so intently for Hwa-Young-ah." He waved Jan Di and Ji Hoo over, and they approached the young woman's bed.

Seo Ah was beaming. "Oh yes! It's so nice to finally meet you both!"

Ji Hoo bowed politely while Jan Di took a few steps closer.

"I really can't thank the two of you enough! You saved my baby's life!"

Ji Hoo and Jan Di humbly acknowledged the young mother's gratitude.

Standing at the opposite side of the bed from Mr. Kang, Jan Di smiled down at the slightly younger woman. "Kang Seo Ah-ssi, it's a pleasure to meet you, too." She extended her hand.

"And you, Dr. Geum." Seo Ah clasped Jan Di's hand tightly, as tightly as her father had before. "Dr. Geum, you're...you're just so..I'm so, so grateful to you for what you did. Y-you...have no idea how relieved I was…you don't know..." She was reduced to blubbering.

Jan Di simply smiled softly. _I do, Seo Ah; I do know._

Her hand still trapped by Seo Ah's, Jan Di gave a light squeeze back. "It's okay, Seo Ah-ssi. No need to cry. Dr. Yoon and I were just so glad we could do something. We were very relieved ourselves."

From behind Jan Di, Ji Hoo smiled faintly, a gesture that went unnoticed by the others.

Mr. Kang went for the tissues; he brought them closer and offered his daughter one. Seo Ah released Jan Di's hand in order to take it. And she dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "I'm s-sorry I'm so emotional...it's just...nearly losing Hwa-Young...and with my husband overseas, I… It's just been hard."

Jan Di gave her a sympathetic smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It must be very overwhelming."

"It is. Thank goodness my father has been around to support me." Seo Ah sniffled and wiped away the last bits of moisture. "He's such a busy man, but somehow, he made time to visit me."

Mr. Kang scoffed. "Of course, my dear. How could I not? You come before any business." Father and daughter exchanged an affectionate gaze, and Jan Di smiled at the interaction.

"Are you feeling better, Seo Ah-ssi?" Jan Di asked after allowing them their loving family moment.

"Much better, Dr. Geum. Thank you for asking."

"You may be better, my dear, but you're still so pale," Mr. Kang interjected worriedly.

It was Ji Hoo who spoke up then. "That's to be expected in her condition, sir." He took a look at the monitor above Kang Seo Ah's bed. "But her vitals are very strong right now, so try not to worry. I'm confident that with some time and rest, she'll be back to normal."

"I agree with Dr. Yoon," Jan Di said. "She just needs rest."

Mr. Kang stroked his chin. "Yes, I've told her this, but she's stubborn. Perhaps you can convince her, Dr. Geum," he asked, hopeful. "She wouldn't even let the nurse take Hwa-Young away to change her."

"Well, it's just hard for me to be away from her after nearly losing her, Daddy. I can't even take my eyes off her...I was so scared…" The sorrowful expression in Seo Ah's eyes was heartbreaking. And it was all too familiar.

"Plus, I'm supposed to be giving her lots of affection and skin-to-skin contact, right?"

"That's true, dear, but you also need to think about yourself. Your body was in great distress."

Jan Di pressed her lips together; she folded her arms and fixed Seo Ah with her sternest expression. "I'm afraid your abeoji is right, Seo Ah-ssi. You need to make sure and rest up, so you can get well soon."

"I'm fine. I will rest," she promised.

"I hope so‒because a mother needs the strength and endurance of a hundred men and then some."

Seo Ah smiled.

"I understand that you are worried about your baby, and obviously, the best place for her to be is in her mother's arms, but don't be afraid to let the hospital staff help care for her until you get back on your feet. They're very capable, I promise."

One corner of Seo Ah's lips twitched as she looked down upon Hwa-Young. "Hear that, my precious girl? They are so intent on taking you away from me." She sighed and kissed the top of Hwa-Young's fuzz-covered head.

Ji Hoo took a step forward. "I have to agree with Dr. Geum, Ms. Kang. I'm sure it must be difficult to be parted with your child, but you should really allow the staff to help you. She needs some extra care right now, and so do you."

Seo Ah nodded. "I know...I know that all of you are right." She glanced around the room, acknowledging all well-meaning parties. "I'll do my best."

Mr. Kang had taken a seat on the edge of Seo Ah's bed. He reached out to pat her hand. "Everything is fine now, my dear. You're going to have plenty of people here at the hospital to look after Hwa-Young while you rest." He glanced at Jan Di and Ji Hoo for verification, and both nodded.

"Yes, Hwa-Young will be in good hands, I promise," Jan Di said. "And she's strong." Jan Di turned her gaze on Hwa-Young, observing her delicate features. "She's really looking so much better now." Jan Di leaned in a bit closer. "Annyeong, baby girl," she whispered. "You are happy to be in your eomma's arms, right? Yes, you are." The infant opened her slitted eyes wider and looked up at Jan Di as if she recognized her; then she nestled back against her mother's bosom.

"Would you like to hold her?" Seo Ah asked, the ultimate sign of trust from any mother.

Jan Di happily nodded. She sanitized her hands and approached the bed once more, holding her arms out to accept the precious bundle. Seo Ah handed Hwa-Young over, and Jan Di cradled her, carefully supporting her head.

"Oh, hello again, Hwa-Young-ah. You look well today," Jan Di cooed. She started walking the room with the infant, rocking gently along the way. "You're such a beautiful flower, yes, you are, but you shouldn't scare your eomma like that. Promise me you won't anymore. Promise me you'll stay healthy always." Hwa-Young gurgled in response, and Jan Di smiled, taking that as a yes.

"You're a natural, Dr. Geum," Mr. Kang called out to her.

She looked back, softly smiling. "Oh, well, I've had some experience."

That was clearly true, Ji Hoo thought.

Ji Hoo watched her cradle the infant with an adept hand while speaking sweet words to her. Dr. Geum was turned away slightly to where he could make out only her profile and the hint of a wistful smile on her lips, and he watched her lose herself in another world, a maternal one, where no one else existed but the baby and her. A warm feeling crept up within Ji Hoo's chest. It wasn't the first time he'd experienced this, either. It was Dr. Geum's influence. Like sunshine heating the cold ground after a spring rain, her impact could be felt all around. She was an overwhelmingly warm person, and it was interesting how she managed to touch so many she came in contact with.

But it wasn't only Ji Hoo who was captivated by how good Jan Di was with the baby; all eyes in the room were fixed on her. She, however, seemed completely oblivious to everyone else, even to Chief Lee's presence. Having just entered the room, the chief surveyed the situation and strolled over to the benefactor. Mr. Kang stood and came around his daughter's bed to shake the older gentleman's hand. The entire time, Jan Di remained focused on the baby.

It was only when Chief Lee cleared his throat that Jan Di looked up. "I see our Dr. Geum is going above and beyond again." The chief smirked over at her before turning back to Mr. Kang. "You should expect nothing less from one of our doctors here at Shinwha."

Ji Hoo saw through this right away. Chief Lee's statement had clearly been selfish, less a compliment to Dr. Geum than a means of receiving accolades for himself. The chief was the type of man who believed that anything having to do with the hospital was a reflection on him, even when he had nothing to do with it. And it hadn't taken Ji Hoo any time at all to see that he was not fond of Dr. Geum. In fact, it was safe to say the hospital administrator barely tolerated her and would probably like nothing more than to get rid of her. But for now, she was the shining star, and he would exploit that as he saw fit.

Jan Di didn't respond to the chief's remark but simply nodded her head in his general direction and re-focused on Hwa-Young, who had begun slowly, repeatedly opening and closing her eyes as wide as she could. She was probably looking for her mother, so Jan Di decided it was time to take her back. She let the infant see her mother, and that seemed to appease her, but Seo Ah was beginning to drift off, so Jan Di placed Hwa-Young in the clear hospital bassinet next to the bed.

Moments later, the hospital's head OB/GYN‒a pretty woman in her forties with her hair pulled back‒walked in with her nurse, and everyone turned their heads. The OB/GYN, Dr. Gi, bowed politely and asked for everyone to excuse the interruption.

Jan Di knew Dr. Gi and had always admired her. At one point, when she was considering an obstetrics specialization, she'd worked closely with Dr. Gi as a mentor, and she'd found her to be intelligent, no-nonsense, and really cool. Jan Di recalled her taking the other interns and her out for drinks one time after work, and that evening, Dr. Gi had let her in on a few trade secrets. Ultimately, Jan Di had decided Surgery was where she wanted to be, but she still enjoyed interacting with Dr. Gi when the situation arose. In this case, Dr. Gi could've just sent her nurse, but instead, she'd made a personal visit to Seo Ah, which made Jan Di like her even more. And she knew it had nothing to do with who the baby's grandfather was‒Dr. Gi didn't play those games.

The voices woke Seo Ah from her little nap, so Dr. Gi took the opportunity to ask a few questions about baby and mother's health, and then she suggested Seo Ah attempt to breastfeed Hwa-Young if she was up for it. Seo Ah wanted to try breastfeeding, so the men left the room while Jan Di was allowed to stay.

* * *

Ji Hoo, Mr. Kang, and Chief Lee stepped out of Seo Ah's room and began walking down the hall, the chief and benefactor side by side and Ji Hoo just behind them.

"I hope your meeting with Dr. Geum was satisfactory," Chief Lee said.

"Oh, it was."

"I know she's, uh, a little..." the chief hemmed and hawed.

"I think she's absolutely charming!" Mr. Kang filled in the blank.

The chief fake-chuckled. "Oh yes, she is. Very...charming." She was certainly _something_ , but he would not call it 'charming.' Still, if Mr. Kang found her charming, then charming she would be.

"She's like a child in a grown-up woman's body!" Mr. Kang exclaimed in pure amusement.

Ji Hoo smiled a bit from a few paces behind the other two. He couldn't have described it better himself.

"But at the same time, she's very mature. So maternal. It's interesting," Mr. Kang said, knowing he was contradicting himself. But Ji Hoo thought that a fair assessment.

Mr. Kang continued raving about Dr. Geum, about how she was an exceptional physician and a rare diamond in the rough and how he hoped his little one would turn out to be like her.

"Well, we know she's a fighter like Dr. Geum," spoke Ji Hoo, unsure why he'd suddenly blurted that out.

His comment earned a chuckle from Mr. Kang, though. "Indeed, she is."

The chief simply nodded and 'mm'ed,' and Ji Hoo could tell he was rather annoyed by all this praise being heaped on Dr. Geum. He was faking otherwise well enough, though.

"Wherever did you find her?" Mr. Kang went on to ask of Chief Lee.

"Oh." The older man cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, she was a scholarship student who came highly recommended by her professors, especially for her people skills." _People skills, ha!_ That was such a joke. She may have fooled people in med school and Mr. Kang and apparently even Dr. Yoon, but he knew better. The woman was a complete chore.

"How wonderful!" Mr. Kang smiled. "Well, you make sure and hang onto that one!"

"We plan to," the chief said.

The three men decided to turn around and head back to Seo Ah's room, and this time, Mr. Kang sidled up to Ji Hoo. "Dr. Yoon, you're Dr. Geum's direct supervisor, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"How interesting that must be."

"Yes, sir." Ji Hoo's lips twitched.

"Aigoo, I imagine you must have your hands full with her!"

Ji Hoo was doing his very best to keep a straight face, but it wasn't easy. "Not at all." And he continued, sincerely, "Dr. Geum is a great asset to my surgical team. She's talented and professional." He wasn't embellishing, at all.

"A bit unorthodox, though," Chief Lee interjected.

"Well, all I care about is that she saved my grandbaby."

"As do we," the chief sucked up.

The conversation diverged, and they went on to discuss the donation Mr. Kang planned to give.

"Can you believe Dr. Geum actually turned down the offer to have her name attached to the donation and to receive a personal reward? There seemed to be nothing I could say; she was so set on her decision," Mr. Kang baffled.

The chief shook his head. He truly did not understand this woman, but so long as they got the donation…

"She's ethical," Ji Hoo chimed in. The two men looked back at him. "Dr. Geum didn't mean to seem ungrateful," he went on to explain. "She's just humble and honest. She wouldn't feel right accepting compensation for something she believes to be her duty as a physician."

Mr. Kang smiled. "I think you're right, Dr. Yoon. You know her well."

Mr. Kang and Chief Lee then discussed more of the logistics of the donation until Chief Lee was called away. Once he'd gone, Mr. Kang turned back to Ji Hoo.

"Dr. Yoon, thank you again."

"And thank you, sir, for your generosity."

"Yes. I still want to do something for Dr. Geum, though. If I don't I'll never be satisfied. It doesn't sit well with me, feeling indebted to a person, that is. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, sir."

"Well then," he clapped his hands together, "I suppose I'll have to resort to more...drastic measures to reward Dr. Geum."

Ji Hoo wasn't exactly sure what Mr. Kang meant by that, but he assumed he was forming a plan. Obviously, he wasn't going to let Dr. Geum off the hook without properly repaying her good deed, and if he knew him like he thought he did, it was bound to be extravagant.

"You see, I can be stubborn, too, Dr. Yoon." Mr. Kang gave a conniving grin. "I'll be going now. Keep this between us, won't you, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo nodded his agreement. What would he say, anyway? He had no idea what Mr. Kang had planned.

The two men bowed to one another, and Mr. Kang headed back to his daughter's room while Ji Hoo returned to his office.

* * *

The rest of the morning went like clockwork. Jan Di assisted on a surgical breast biopsy with Dr. Gi and attended to some post-op patients. Later, she stopped in the gallery to watch some of Dr. Yoon's surgery before going into her next. He was performing a complicated septal myectomy, basically an unclogging of congealed heart muscle due to hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM). The patient was a teenage male athlete who had passed out after a race. Dr. Yoon had ordered an echocardiogram and determined that an inherited case of HCM exacerbated by extreme physical exertion was the culprit, and he had scheduled surgery right away.

Jan Di had taken an interest in the case and wanted to assist, but Dr. Yoon had stuck her in another surgery that overlapped with this one, so she wasn't able to. Given that she had some time, though, she had joined several of the other available surgeons to watch in the viewing gallery. Currently, all eyes in the room were fixed on the screen that was televising the procedure. Many of them had never seen it performed before, Jan Di included; the most fascinating part for her was that Dr. Yoon had purposely stopped the young man's heart and was keeping him alive on cardiopulmonary bypass while he chiseled away at the thickened muscle of the septum like a sculptor.

Oohs and ahhs were heard around the room and the occasional exclamation of wonderment or disbelief. It sounded like a group of guys watching a particularly gripping horror movie.

In the seat next to her, Hyun Sik turned to Jan Di, and even though the speaker to the OR was muted, he whispered. "That's incredible." He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look, his mouth wide open. "Dr. Yoon is pretty great, isn't he?" he tossed back.

"Yes, he is." Jan Di was just as transfixed as her junior was; her eyes were glued to Dr. Yoon's hands, occasionally flitting to the large digital clock on the wall timing the surgery. Her heart was positively pounding, and eventually, she realized she'd been grasping onto the edge of the table in front of her.

All the surgeons seemed to agree that Dr. Yoon was great at what he did; unfortunately, most of them were still intimidated by him. Hyun Sik proved this by leaning over seconds later and asking her to request permission from Dr. Yoon for him to take a day off next Friday.

Apparently, she'd been designated the go-between, why, she didn't know. Perhaps because she'd always been the bold one. Or, perhaps because everyone seemed to think that Dr. Yoon had taken to her the best. She couldn't help but smile a little at that, and her cheeks flushed lightly.

Shaking it off, she hissed, "Ask him yourself, Hyun Sik."

Hyun Sik hemmed and hawed, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't, but Jan Di wasn't fooled. "What's the problem?" she asked directly. "Dr. Yoon isn't scary. Not at all." And he really wasn't. To her, he was a big puppy, but the others hadn't seen that side of him.

The newbie's doe-eyed expression softened her. "Come on, Hyun Sik-ah, you're a big boy now." She patted him on the back. "Does Eomma have to do everything for you?" she teased.

And she instantly regretted the remark because that started the surgeons in on the whole Eomma/Appa thing again. Jan Di rolled her eyes, suddenly growing annoyed with the lot of them. "Yah, there's a boy not much younger than most of you lying on that table with his life and his dreams on the line, so the least you can do is get your acts together and pay attention!" Now she really felt like an eomma to them. Oh well.

It worked wonders to straighten them up, and Jan Di drove the last nail in the coffin of their fooling around by adding, "And you better hope Dr. Yoon never hears you say that. There's no telling what he might do..." She spoke her warning in a chilling voice as if telling a ghost story, and it silenced them all instantly. They were so easy. After that, they weren't even slouching in their seats anymore; their backs were straight as rulers, and they were completely focused on the screen.

Because the surgery lasted more than 3 hours, Jan Di and the others had to be in and out of the gallery, but Jan Di kept checking back as often as she could. Being a mother and a decent human being, her heart couldn't help but bleed for the welfare of the young boy, who had such a long, bright future ahead of him. She hoped, anyway…

* * *

It was late afternoon, nearing the end of the workday when Dr. Yoon finally emerged from behind the doors of the OR. Jan Di was thinking 'finally' because she was very eager to find out about the boy‒she'd missed the end of the surgery due to a patient emergency‒although, Dr. Yoon had actually performed the procedure in near-record time. She hoped that was a good sign, that Dr. Yoon had successfully completed it rather than losing the boy. Of course, he had. He was Dr. Yoon, she told herself. Right then, Jan Di realized how much confidence she'd formed in him. It was probably because of, not just his reputation but, the fact that she'd never seen him fail. She tried not to think about that, though; she didn't want to jinx it, and more practically, because it was bound to happen someday. It did with every doctor.

Dr. Yoon strode down the hall, heading in her direction, and Jan Di tried to evaluate the outcome based upon his body language. She could see that his face and body were weary, but she reassured herself‒he's just tired and eager to talk to the parents and return to his office to properly clean himself. Yes, that had to be it. And even though it was killing her not to know, she decided to wait to ask about the boy until he'd completed those tasks.

Jan Di expected Dr. Yoon to pass her by, but instead, he stopped to face her. She looked at him expectantly, and he gave her a small nod. "He made it."

Jan Di clutched her chest in relief. "Thank, God! ...Do you want me to tell the family for you, Seonsaengnim?" She felt stupid for even offering since she hadn't been in there and had missed the closing, but she'd just wanted to help him out.

"That's alright. There are a few specifics the family needs to know."

"Right."

"But thanks," he said, smiling thinly. It seemed more palliative than genuinely happy, and Jan Di had a sinking feeling there was more to it than Dr. Yoon was saying right now. She nodded, still dying for more details. But Dr. Yoon seemed to understand this, for his eyes suggested he'd explain more later.

She watched him turn away and head toward the doors to the patient waiting area. He was almost there when Cho Yeon Mi called out to him...

With a groan, Jan Di watched the interaction. Dr. Yoon greeted Yeon Mi back politely and then said he needed to go, but she didn't seem willing to accept that and started chattering away about God knows what. She acted like such a fangirl. It was disgusting. Dr. Yoon tried to excuse himself again, and she assumed he was telling her he had parents to speak with, but Yeon Mi couldn't care less. And Jan Di saw the tension manifest in Dr. Yoon's shoulders when Yeon Mi strategically placed herself between him and the doors.

 _She's a real piece of work…_

Yeon Mi was far too pushy and Dr. Yoon far too polite, but Jan Di, on the other hand, she knew how to be...blunt when needing to get rid of unwanted persons. Thinking she could help, Jan Di made her way down the hall.

"Excuse me, but I really need to go," she heard Dr. Yoon say as she got closer. And then he tried to move past Yeon Mi, but again, she blocked his path.

The problem was that he was running out of space and was nearly backed against a wall. Jan Di watched Dr. Yoon glance back to check how much space he had left. She assumed he was pondering his best course of action and was about to go around her from the other direction, but then Yeon Mi stepped closer. Jan Di was now close enough to see the glaze of panic clouding Dr. Yoon's eyes. "Please keep your distance," he said, an edge to his voice.

 _He's getting upset…_

"Oh, Dr. Yoon, you're joking right?" And the flirtatious woman raised a hand to touch Ji Hoo's arm.

When Jan Di saw Yeon Mi reach out for Dr. Yoon, something within her snapped. Her protective instinct, or something, kicked in, and she shouted, "Cho Yeon Mi!" Yeon Mi glanced over long enough for Jan Di to step into the space between them.

Yeon Mi backed up. "What the…?!" Her glossy lips twisted into a snarl. "What are you doing, Geum Jan Di?!"

Jan Di looked back at Dr. Yoon, who seemed more than a little shocked by this turn of events; then, she refocused on Yeon Mi. "I could ask you the same thing, Cho Yeon Mi." She glared at her.

Yeon Mi scoffed. "I was just talking to Dr. Yoon, and it's none of your business."

"Well, Dr. Yoon is very busy right now. You're bothering him."

Yeon Mi placed her hands on her hips. "Since when do _you_ speak for him?"

"I don't, but…" Jan Di had a comeback all ready, but Yeon Mi stepped forward so suddenly that it caused her to stumble back‒and she ended up crashing into Dr. Yoon…

There was no escape for Ji Hoo now, other than pushing both women out of his way. He was backed into a corner, literally, sandwiched between the wall, the filthy wall, and Dr. Geum's body…

Jan Di was still standing, her back flush against Dr. Yoon's solid stomach, her head hovering near his chest. One of his hands was actually on her waist, and she assumed that either there'd been no time to move it, or he'd instinctively tried to catch her. She rotated her neck so sharply to check on him that it pinched. He was a statue, a living statue, with a look of shock etched on his face and his right hand raised to her shoulder level, not touching but suspended in the air beside it. She tried to meet his eyes, but he was someplace else entirely. He must be absolutely panicking! Her face twisted in concern.

Jan Di could feel Dr. Yoon's heart pounding against her back, and hers was thumping just as rapidly. Adrenaline. It must be adrenaline. One of them was bound to have a heart attack at this rate. She had yet to regain her ability to move or speak when the strangest thought popped into her head‒how long it had been since she'd been pressed up against a man. Not like this, exactly, but… She shook aside the ridiculous notion. She couldn't let herself think about that right now; she needed to do something! It should be an easy fix. _Move, just move, stupid!_

Yeon Mi appeared just as shocked by the situation she'd created as the other two. She managed to speak first, ignoring Jan Di entirely and calling out, "Dr. Yoon, Dr. Yoon...?"

Dr. Yoon didn't answer, which came as no surprise to Jan Di; she was sure he was just about to lose it. She craned her neck back again, and this time, their eyes met. He stared deep into her eyes with those dark orbs of his, which were darker than before and seemed to be shouting for help. She lowered her eyelids slightly, attempting a calming look and hoping to communicate that she was going to handle it. And she found her capacity for movement.

Taking a half-step forward, Jan Di put some space between herself and Dr. Yoon, but they were still very close. She could move away entirely, but then Yeon Mi might just step into her spot to harass Dr. Yoon further. She could push Yeon Mi back, but knowing her, she'd probably cry assault. Finally, Jan Di made a decision, and in one quick movement, she took another step forward. Her bangs brushed the slightly taller Yeon Mi's as she pressed her forehead against hers.

It worked beautifully.

"Ugh, Geum Jan Di! What the hell are you doing?!" Yeon Mi complained, immediately taking two big steps backward. Jan Di said nothing, only stared her down menacingly.

As soon as he was 'free,' Dr. Yoon took the opportunity to move away from the two women; he didn't speak but glanced briefly at Jan Di before exiting through the double doors. Jan Di couldn't tell what the glance was, be it a thanks-for-saving-me glance or something else, but at least she'd 'rescued' him. She _was_ concerned about him, and she wanted to follow, but he had more important things to do right now and surely needed his space, too. Maybe she could talk to him about it later, though she suspected he would not be in the mood.

She turned back to face Yeon Mi.

Yeon Mi's face was now a deep shade of red, and Jan Di wasn't sure how much of it was anger and how much embarrassment, maybe 50-50. After all, Dr. Yoon hadn't fallen for her 'charms' and then _she'd_ smooshed faces with her. When Yeon Mi finally opened her mouth to speak, Jan Di prepared for the onslaught, but all she got was a flustered 'You're crazy!' before Yeon Mi stormed off.

* * *

By the end of the day, Jan Di was exhausted, more mentally than physically. So much had transpired today, and all she wanted was to go home and crawl into bed. But she couldn't because she had company coming over, and she needed to make dinner and entertain him. She briefly regretted inviting Mo Kyul over, but it _was_ the last time she and Soo Yun would see him for at least several weeks. Soo Yun would definitely want to say her goodbyes to her oppa, so how could she say no?

Jan Di got home, greeted her mother and her daughter, and began preparing dinner. Her mind was everywhere, though. On the boy Dr. Yoon operated on. On Ms. Go, who was beginning therapy with the hospital psychiatrist. On Dr. Yoon and their accidental encounter...

Speaking of whom, she wondered how Dr. Yoon was doing, for she hadn't seen him since the _incident_. Thinking on it, she felt like a complete idiot. Why did it take her so long to move away from him, and why, of all things, did she start thinking about being with a man at that moment?!

Jan Di sighed loudly, prompting a concerned look from Soo Yun. "What's wrong, Eomma?" Soo Yun called from the living room where she was lying on her belly, coloring.

"Nothing, baby," Jan Di assured with a smile. Soo Yun went back to coloring and she went back to cooking.

...

* * *

After his shift ended, Ji Hoo went home to get ready for his monthly obligation－dinner with his parents. At best, he'd become accustomed to these dinners, but he definitely didn't look forward to them. He washed up and changed out of his work clothes and into a nice, but casual ensemble‒gray slacks, a white shirt, and a gray blazer. While he dressed, he thought back on the day…

Today had been nearly too much to handle. There was his dream this morning. Then there was the young man with HCM whose plight he'd been surprisingly affected by… Although he'd done all he could for the boy, his recovery period would be long and arduous, and his future in sports was uncertain due to the fragile condition of his heart. Ji Hoo would love to get him a new heart, but that was never easy, and he'd hate to open him up again. He would if he had to, though. Anyway, he'd given his parents some options, and the decision was theirs now. Still, he couldn't help but fixate on what would become of him...

Ji Hoo tried to recall if he'd always cared this much about his patients' welfare after being 'done with them,' but for some reason, he couldn't remember. It wasn't like he was a cold automaton before, not exactly. It just seemed like he was more able to accept what he had no control over, despite how much he hated that. But now, something felt different…

There was also the incident with Cho Yeon Mi and Dr. Geum, which he wasn't even going to try and analyze at this point because he knew it would only frustrate him, like his dreams…

The cherry on the top of his day, and a bitter one, at that, was having to go to his parents.' He tried to tell himself that it wasn't so bad, that he was making it worse than it was, that his mind was simply running rampant, but nothing seemed to be helping‒and thinking about it was pushing him over the edge.

So, he didn't think about it. He just did. "It's necessary," he said his little mantra for when he had to do something he didn't want to do.

It was misting a bit, and the road to his parents' place was steep, winding, and a little treacherous, so he decided to take the Mini Cooper. He got in his car and drove the thirty minutes to his parents' estate on the outskirts of the city. As he drove along the secluded road, he couldn't help but occasionally gaze out over the mountainous cliffs overlooking the sea. The rain had stopped, and a beautiful rainbow had appeared in the distance. It would have been a wonderful view if he didn't know where he was headed.

As the massive house came into view, Ji Hoo took a deep breath and whispered, "It's necessary. It's necessary. It'll be over soon..."

The Yoon estate had originally been commissioned by Ji Hoo's great-great-grandfather for his great-great-grandmother who was fascinated by architecture, especially Romanesque, so the house gave more the appearance of a stone castle. His great-great-grandparents were unique, and of course, wealthy people who appreciated creativity, so his great-great-grandfather had designed the home to be a mix of several architectural styles. With archways everywhere, a large tower in the center, a wraparound stone walkway, and four smaller balconies on each side, the home was like none other. Ji Hoo's father had since inherited it, and in recent years he'd added some modern touches, including a large infinity pool in the backyard overlooking the mountains and the sea.

The place was, indeed, incredible.

Ji Hoo's parents said he would inherit the mansion when they died, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He kept thinking he should be over it by now but knew he'd never forget, and no matter how many years passed, every time he entered that house he was assaulted by excruciating memories…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed, and again, I'm sorry for the delay. FYI, the benefactor is not related to Madam Kang, even though his name is Kang. Having the same last name but being unrelated is actually very common in South Korea. There aren't as many last names/surnames there as some other countries, but they are further divided up into clans. As far as JanHoo's closeness goes, we're getting there, slowly. There will be some more build up and tension over the next couple chapters, but things will be moving along (and I'll be time jumping). They won't BAM be together right away, but there'll be a lot of friendship progression and some romantic tension. And I promise I'll get to 'the good stuff' in the near future._

 _ **NIS:**_ _National Intelligence Service, the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) of South Korea._

 _ **Daedanhi gamsahamnida:**_ _Great thanks (highest level of respect, for situations of extreme gratitude) Koreans don't use this one every day; rather, they use it for special occasions when someone has really broken his or her back to do you a favor. This form offers the highest level of gratitude. This "thank you" is daedanhi gamsahamnida (_ _대단히 감사합니다_ _). Literally, this means "great thanks." (from KoreanClass101 blog)_

 _***If you want to get inside my head, check out my Pinterest page for Open Hearts._ _www. Pinterest acpoe82 / open-hearts /_ _(take out the spaces). It has some mild spoilers, but it will probably produce more questions than it answers, so enter at your own risk._ _ **Note:**_ _Some of my characters, such as Soo Yun, I have a couple of actors/actresses in mind for. I usually put 'option' in those cases.***_

 _ *****LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!*****_

 _ **Teaser for the Upcoming Chapters:**_ _Ji Hoo attends his family dinner. Mo Kyul leaves for Japan. Jan Di gets a reward but also a punishment, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo find their rhythm. A few problems arise: A surgeon freezes in surgery, and Ji Hoo becomes the subject of hospital gossip. When Jan Di defends Ji Hoo, he overreacts and later attempts to make amends with unexpected results. Furthermore, a celebration takes place where too much alcohol leads to consequences, closeness, and revelations. Finally, a visitor shows up at the hospital, and Ji Hoo gets an interesting nickname._


	9. Friendship, Friction, & Forgiveness Pt I

_A/N: So, I'm updating this before GGABB because it was further along; also, I did promise to try and keep up with it better. Sorry that I'm failing to do that. This took me longer than expected, and I worked particularly hard on one scene that I just couldn't get quite right. Hope it turned out okay. The scene should evoke some conflicting emotions in you if I did my job. As for GGABB, my goal is to finally finish it by my friend's (who I wrote it for) birthday on September 28th. No promises, but here's hoping!_

 _On another note, recently, I've been reading a lot of fics for another fandom in my spare time (when I need a break from writing), and I've been frustrated because many of them are unfinished (And it's been years since an update, so I don't have much hope. I always seem to get into fandoms when they are well past their prime, sigh). Anyway, this has compelled me, even more, to finish my fics because I know what it's like to be cut off from reading a story I'm interested in. I get that authors get busy or lose interest, and I've totally been there, but I think it's also a commitment to begin/post a story. So, once again, I promise all of you that I_ _ **will**_ _finish each and every one of my fics, and again, I apologize for the long waits. It may take some time, but please be patient with me. I am even (with great difficulty) holding myself back from starting new fics for my new fandom, as well as postponing some of my original fiction that I should be working on, in order to finish these. I may give in and end up posting for the new fandom this year, but only if my BOF ones are under control. I won't give up on them._

 _ **P.S.** I could not for the life of me find the names of Ji Hoo's parents. I even went so far as to translate the gravestones in that scene in the show, but it didn't make much sense. I don't think they were really named in the series, so I made up the names. Grandfather does, however, remain Yoon Seok Young in this as in the show. _

_**P.S.S.** Yesterday was my birthday, and I really tried to get this chapter out as my gift to all of you, but alas, I'm a day late. If you want, you can wish me a happy belated birthday by reviewing! ;) Hmm, guess I'm not above the review guilt trip...haha, just kidding. _

_**chingu:**_ _friend_

 _ **Eomeoni:**_ _mother (respectful, formal)_

 _ **Abeoji:**_ _father (respectful, formal)_

 _ **Harabeoji:**_ _grandfather (also a term for an elderly man, FYI)  
_ _ **Sujeonggwa**_ _is a Korean traditional cinnamon punch. Dark reddish-brown in color, made from gotgam (dried persimmon) and ginger and is often garnished with pine nuts. (from wikipedia)_

 _ **yugwa:**_ _Korean dessert made by mixing rice flour and liquor to form a dough, then steaming and dividing the dough into smaller pieces, deep-frying, and coating with jocheong (grain syrup) or honey (from english . visitkorea . or . kr)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As always, I don't own anything. I only created the OCs._

 _ **Previously:**_ _Ji Hoo had another dream about the mystery woman, which was interrupted by a call from Jun Pyo before he could learn her identity. Jan Di stepped in to prevent Cho Yeon Mi from touching Ji Hoo and ended up backed against him, herself. And Ji Hoo headed to his parents' house for an obligatory dinner._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** Friendship, Friction, and Forgiveness Part I

It took Ji Hoo a good five minutes to ring the bell to his parents' mansion, which was ridiculous; it wasn't like he'd never been there before. Some evenings, though, it just seemed harder to take that first step. When he finally worked up the nerve, he used the cloth from his jacket pocket to ring the doorbell. The specific four-note melody he'd heard thousands of times chimed loudly, and he sucked in a breath of air and waited.

The heavy door opened to reveal Mrs. Ahn, dressed in uniform (a gray housekeeping dress and apron). She bowed and greeted, "Good evening, young master."

"Good evening." Ji Hoo returned her bow and stepped into the foyer. And he glanced around for a moment. The place looked the same as always, very white with a smattering of creams and earth tones, brass wall sconces, marble pillars surrounding a large fireplace with no fire‒it was rarely used‒and four of the most realistic-looking faux floral arrangements anyone would ever see. The house had the same scent as he remembered, that almost nothing scent of cold and clean and empty. It wasn't like the aseptic smell of the hospital nor the chemical smell of Dr. Geum's hair, but one all its own. For him, being in this house was like being in a museum‒if museums threatened to swallow you whole at any moment.

Ji Hoo let out a slow breath before following Mrs. Ahn into the living room. They passed the piano nook where the shiny black instrument rested atop a semi-circular, raised marble platform and beneath a large crystal chandelier. The fine tapestries had been drawn for the evening, covering the floor to ceiling windows. Then they approached the dining room, and classical music emanated from within. His father enjoyed eating dinner to the great musicians and would always play segments from classical pieces over the speakers during the meal. Ji Hoo had long since familiarized himself with every piece of music played regularly in his former home. Currently, it was Handel's _Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D major_.

Before Mrs. Ahn led Ji Hoo into the dining room, she asked if he wanted to wash up first. It wasn't really a question she needed to ask; she knew. Ji Hoo nodded and headed to the closest first-floor bathroom. He hadn't quite made it there when he heard the sound of his mother's voice coming from behind.

"Ji Hoo-ah." She always said his name with a tinge of shock as if she couldn't believe he was actually there, even though he'd made a promise to her to attend one dinner per month. It didn't sound like much, though it felt like a life sentence. Couldn't she at least meet him elsewhere if she wanted to see him so badly? If he had his way he'd never again set foot in this place.

Ji Hoo turned to look at his mother, smileless. "Hello, Eomeoni."

His mother, Seung Yeona, was a slender, beautiful woman in her early fifties with long, dark, wavy hair. Stylish as she was, she wore a gray fishtail body dress with lace-trimmed waist and sleeves and dangling earrings.

"My son, you get more and more handsome every day," she said genuinely. Ji Hoo gave no reaction. A split-second later, she approached him, her heels click-clacking across the marble floor. When she was in reach, she extended her arms, and Ji Hoo did his best not to flinch as he bent slightly to let the shorter woman wrap her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you," she spoke as if it had been years. Ji Hoo thought to say it had only been a month (and too quick of a month at that), but he held his tongue. He _did_ love his mother, after all. So, he let her embrace him around the shoulders, trying not to be too rigid; although, he didn't hug back. He never did, but his mother seemed satisfied that he allowed her.

Yeona broke away after close to five seconds (Ji Hoo's max), saying dinner was probably about ready. "Do you need to wash your hands?" she also asked.

Ji Hoo considered her question. He _did_ need to, and it really wasn't unreasonable for a person to want to wash his hands before dinner, yet he shook his head and headed back into the main room. He didn't know why he was putting on an act for her all of a sudden; she knew how he was better than anyone. Well, really, he did know why. He didn't like making his mother feel bad, and if he went in there, he'd be a while. Usually, he managed to wash up before encountering his mother. So, he played it off, attempting to give her false hope that maybe, just maybe his condition was improving. It was wrong to deceive her, he knew, but it was for her own good.

Of course, she didn't buy it, and she eyed him skeptically.

"It's fine, Eomeoni," he said, slipping on a small smile.

Whether she believed him or not, she accepted. She smiled back and encouraged him to accompany her to the dining room. Wordlessly, he followed. They entered the hallway leading to the dining room, which housed part of the Yoons' collection of famous pieces of art. Most of the paintings lining the walls had been there all Ji Hoo's life, but occasionally his mother or father purchased a new one. While Ji Hoo surveyed a new addition on his right, his mother glanced back at him. She commented on how thin he looked and asked if he'd been eating the food Mrs. Ahn prepared for him.

"Yes, Eomeoni," he assured her as he stepped into the dining room. His father and grandfather were already there, seated in their usual spots at a long, rectangular, mahogany table in the center of the expansive room.

"Harabeoji." Ji Hoo bowed to his grandfather, who sat at the far end of the table, and the old man politely nodded back. Ji Hoo's grandfather was _the_ Yoon Seok Young, former president of South Korea and owner of the Suam Foundation, the premier cultural center in the country, housing a glorious arts center and a grand concert hall where the world-renowned symphony orchestra and top-rated ballet company performed. As if that wasn't impressive enough, Seok Young was also a former doctor and owner of Yoon Clinic.

Ji Hoo turned his head to the other end of the table. "Abeoji," he greeted, exchanging a bow with his father, Yoon Ji Tae. Ji Tae was distinguished and handsome, and Ji Hoo favored him in looks. The two men shared a pair of full lips and a Grecian nose, and like his son, Ji Hoo's father was considered something of a walking piece of art, both in his youth and today. Yes, it was said Ji Tae could've had his pick of women, particularly as heir to the Suam Foundation, but he'd fallen for a beautiful, lively, young dancer.

After greeting the elder Yoon men, Ji Hoo plucked the cloth napkin from his breast pocket as inconspicuously as he could and used it to pull out his chair. Although Mrs. Ahn always kept the manor spotless, this place only further compelled his cleanliness. He settled into the chair across from his mother and placed his hands in his lap. He tried to relax; he really did, but it wasn't long before he was fidgeting in his seat, pressing his fingers hard into his pant legs and looking frantically to the doorway. Itching to wash his hands, he prepared to make an excuse to do so. Next thing he knew, Mrs. Ahn was there, at his side, slipping him an antibacterial wipe beneath the table‒his brand of choice because it was effective without causing excessive dryness.

Ji Hoo appreciated this woman more than words could express. She'd always been there for him, ever since he was a child, anticipating his needs, never questioning him but only serving him faithfully. He looked up and thanked her profusely with his eyes. Understanding perfectly, the older woman nodded. He then proceeded to cleanse his hands thoroughly underneath the table while Mrs. Ahn waited, feigning an adjustment of the place setting. When he'd finished, the loyal housekeeper took the used wipe, slipped it into the pocket of her uniform and retreated to the kitchen.

Not long after, Mrs. Ahn returned from the kitchen, bringing out the first dinner course, and the Yoons proceeded with their meal. Ji Hoo's mother liked for them to eat healthily; thus, their meals were plentiful but light and often comprised of Asian-European fusion cuisine rather than Korean. Ji Hoo did enjoy the lighter, fancier fare, but he preferred traditional Korean dishes, so Mrs. Ahn always prepared those for his solitary meals.

The large dining room always seemed extra cold (literally and figuratively) to Ji Hoo, and the atmosphere was somber, but he was used to it. For the first couple of minutes, they all exchanged fleeting glances while eating silently. But Ji Hoo didn't mind the silence. He hated making idle conversation; thus, he appreciated the music, which served as a good distraction or simply white noise, negating the need for constant talking. However, manners dictated some amount of dinner conversation, and the Yoon family was all about manners.

Surprisingly, it was Ji Hoo's harabeoji who cracked the ice, muttering something about enjoying the particular piece that was playing. Vivaldi's _Violin Concerto in A minor._ Ji Hoo's father and mother both agreed, and the old man took a bite of food and closed his eyes, chewing thoroughly while taking in the music.

There was a brief silence, and Ji Hoo's mother chimed in. "You must remember this piece well, Ji Hoo-ah," she said, referring to a recital where he'd performed the piece many years ago. It was the largest crowd he'd been in front of in years.

His mother always did this. She would try so hard to make conversation with him, and he would do his best to be polite. "Yes, Eomeoni," he replied, taking a bite of his food. He did enjoy the piece and recalled playing it, though he believed it a bit fast for dinner music, and he didn't enjoy thinking of the past.

Thankfully, his mother understood that he wasn't much of a talker and accepted his brief answers. She usually attempted to keep a conversation thread going for at least a few exchanges, though, but this time, she left it there and moved on to discussing the symphony fundraiser. As the bowing of the violin's tempo increased in the background, Ji Hoo's parents and grandfather discussed the benefit to raise funds for the orchestra.

A random observer in the room would see the Yoons as the perfect, proper, albeit a bit formal family, but every family has a few skeletons in the closet. They managed to keep those pretty well-hidden, despite being in the news a lot. Ji Hoo's parents were newsworthy because of their involvement in the arts and culture scene. Seok Young was retired from both politics and medicine, and he didn't do much socializing, but he was still an occasional topic of discussion by the media. And as for Ji Hoo, his name had been popping up more and more, mainly because of his success in medicine and his affiliation with Gu Jun Pyo and Shinwha University Medical Center. Ji Hoo was used to being talked about, though. Being who he was and who his family and friends were, it was bound to happen.

Lately, the buzz in the media was about whether Yoon Ji Hoo would remain a surgeon or take over Suam when his father retired, and of course, who would be the lucky lady at his side. He ignored these speculations entirely. There wasn't often talk of his _condition_ because not many knew of it, mainly just his family and Seo Hyun, who the media had tried to interview after their breakup‒he appreciated that she'd kept her responses brief. And then there were the people Ji Hoo had worked with. They, of course, knew of his condition, vaguely, but most of them kept their mouths shut in public. Ji Hoo did his part by being discreet and avoiding crowds, but it was next to impossible to prevent people from finding out. He suspected his father or grandfather must have something to do with silencing the press so it didn't spread around like wildfire.

While the discussion about the symphony went on, Ji Hoo ate quietly. Fundraisers and the like didn't concern him much. Although he tried to show his support by donating to a worthy cause, on occasion, he rarely attended these kinds of events. The reason, of course, being the crowds. His father and grandfather often participated in charities and social functions, usually with a financial contribution, and sometimes, by attending, but it was Ji Hoo's mother who was truly passionate about these things.

Seung Yeona was always heading up some event, it seemed. Ji Hoo had lost track of the number of foundations, charitable organizations, and committees she was a part of. There was the symphony fundraiser, various animal and disease organizations, and she had also started a scholarship fund for medical students. Every year, she chose 3 students of lower-income to anonymously fund through medical school, and she had done so for the past ten years. She definitely had a thing for helping those in need.

Ji Hoo honed in on his mother at the dinner table. She was saying, now, that although the planning and fundraising for the symphony benefit was going well, attendance seemed low. She glanced at Ji Hoo, her lips parting slightly, but just as quickly, she looked away.

Ji Hoo knew his mother knew better than to ask him to attend; she knew he didn't do crowds. With one exception. He did allow her to throw a birthday party for him every year, so long as she kept the guest list limited. So far, his mother's parties had been tolerable. She always kept them relatively small and was considerate enough to ask for his guest list, even though she knew who made up his small circle of friends. It always ended up being the same group (three young billionaires, who, along with him, made up the famous _F4_ ), but she asked every year, nonetheless. That would be coming up in the next few months, so he expected to be asked about it soon.

There was one thing about his birthday parties and about his mother that Ji Hoo could do without‒she seemed set on finding him a wife, or at least a girlfriend. She made it a point to tell him all about the throngs of women she came across who were simply enamored with him, but Ji Hoo knew that was only surface deep. These women only _thought_ they liked him because of his looks, wealth, and reputation, but if they truly got to know him, they would be scared off. He wouldn't be comfortable with them, either, so what was the point? Still, his mother had her dreams of seeing him settle down and give her grandbabies, like most mothers.

Seung Yeona knew the likelihood of her dream coming to fruition wasn't great, due to her son's touch aversion, but she held out hope that the _right woman_ would come along and somehow alleviate that. She'd been optimistic when he was dating Min Seo Hyun because they seemed so good together, and he had been infatuated with her since he was a young child. It had completely crushed her when they broke up.

Ji Hoo knew of his mother's disappointment well. She had been, perhaps, even more upset when he ended his relationship with Seo Hyun than he had. But what else could she do but accept it? So, she had, allowing him a short period of time to grieve before starting in with some subtle matchmaking. She didn't press it much, though she did always invite one or two potential prospects to his birthday party, in hopes one would catch his eye. She couldn't possibly think he didn't notice what she was doing; no, his mother was neither stupid nor manipulative, but that didn't mean she was averse to giving him a little _push_.

Her intentions were good, of course. She just wanted him to be happy, and he was fairly certain she wouldn't care who the woman was or what her reputation so long as she was good for him and he loved her. Nevertheless, she always produced the same type of lady for him‒beautiful, well-educated, and cultured. Perhaps that was just the sort she encountered in her line of work.

Occasionally, at best, Ji Hoo was able to have a decent conversation with one of these women, but it never went further than that. His mother must warn them not to try and touch him because they rarely did, and the few times they had, he'd made an excuse to escape. Mainly, his 'dates' just smiled a lot, to where he couldn't help thinking their facial muscles must be cramping by the end of the night, and more often than not, they ended up leaving with one of his friends. How could his mother think it would go otherwise? Putting a pretty, young, available woman in a room with two smooth-talking playboys was like sticking a sheep in a pen with a pack of wild, hungry dogs. Even if he was interested, how was Ji Hoo able to compete with the Casanova, the Don Juan, and the dashing business tycoon, _him_ , a guy who couldn't even touch them? How did his mother think it would end?

Yes, Ji Hoo's three friends were popular with the ladies, especially So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin. The latter two could charm the dresses off even the most uptight, sophisticated of women, and they had very few scruples when it came to dating. But he had to give them credit for following a specific set of guidelines: they always steered clear of married women; they made sure to plainly state their lack of intention to commit beforehand, and then there was a certain brotherly code, to never make a move on one of their brothers' girls or a girl their brother had his eye on. Therefore, at Ji Hoo's parties, even though it was a blatant setup and they already knew the answer, they always asked him if he was interested in a woman before picking her off like the weak member of the herd. He always told them no, wished them well, and sent them off with some graphic tidbit about sexually transmitted diseases he'd encountered in his medical studies. They absolutely hated when he did that, but it tickled Ji Hoo to no end. Plus, they needed to be reminded sometimes, even if they always said they 'had it covered.'

Having finished discussing the symphony fundraiser, Seung Yeona broke Ji Hoo out of his thoughts. "How is the new job, my son?" she asked.

Ji Hoo met his mother's round, cocoa eyes. "Fine," he responded.

"I'm sure your chingu must be taking good care of you." It was partially a statement, partially a question.

"Jun Pyo has been very accommodating," he confirmed.

"Good. He really is lucky to have you, son. I know I'm your mother, so maybe I'm biased, but I believe you're the best cardiothoracic surgeon in all of South Korea."

"Thank you, Eomeoni." Ji Hoo gave her a polite bow of the head before taking another bite of his nearly forgotten food.

"Yes, Ji Hoo-ah _is_ very good," his father asserted, also taking a bite. He finished chewing completely before adding, "Everyone believes so."

Apparently, this was the consensus, for his father's father 'mm'ed in turn.

"Oh, I saw Gu Jun Pyo's father the other day," Ji Tae told his son. The two men were on the hospital board together and were close friends, which was how Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had become friends. "Have you spoken with Jun Pyo lately, son?" he asked.

"Yes. He called me this morning to see how I was doing," Ji Hoo blankly replied. And he shook off the reminder of the steamy dream the call had interrupted.

Ji Hoo's father nodded his approval, and his mother smiled, both undoubtedly thankful he was being 'looked after.'

"And how are your colleagues, son?" his mother followed up.

Ji Hoo recalled Jun Pyo asking the very same thing. "They are fine," he responded in a similar manner. But for some reason, he decided to take it a step further. "One colleague has been particularly helpful to me."

His mother's shock was evident from the gap between her lips and the look she shot his father. She must be surprised he'd offered extra information, rather than the bare minimum.

Unsure what to say next, Ji Hoo's mother uttered, "Really?" She quickly recovered, adding, "Oh, that's wonderful, Ji Hoo-ah. Who is this colleague?"

He knew he'd regret saying more…

"Uh, Dr. Geum," he mumbled, barely audible. He then proceeded to stare intently at his plate.

"Dr. Geum, hm… Geum. Geum. Geum," Yeona repeated, tossing the name around in her head. "That name sounds so familiar..." She looked at her husband again.

Ji Tae anticipated her next question. "I'm sorry, my dear, I don't think I know a Dr. Geum, but you are able to attend more board meetings and know more medical personnel than I."

Yeona pressed her pink lips together in thought. "Abeoji?" she addressed her husband's father next. "Do you know of a Dr. Geum?"

All during his mother's investigation, Ji Hoo focused on his food, wishing she would get off the subject.

"How would I know? I'm just an old man with a failing memory," Seok Young goodnaturedly grumbled.

"Oh, Abeoji, that's not true." Yeona let out a small, throaty chuckle before turning back to the source. "So, Ji Hoo-ah, is this Dr. Geum older or younger? What is his or her first name? Which department?"

Ji Hoo decided not to identify Dr. Geum as young or a she. It would only put thoughts in his mother's head that shouldn't be there. Although, very briefly, he wondered what his mother would think of Dr. Geum. She would probably like her a lot. The thought almost put a smile on his face, but he let it pass like a breeze.

"Surgery." He answered her last question, only, not wanting to divulge further. At that moment, Mrs. Ahn caught his eye, and they exchanged a look. The corner of her thin lips twitched just a bit, and then she looked away, going about placing the last course on the table.

Whatever she might be thinking, Ji Hoo wasn't at all worried Mrs. Ahn would mention anything to his family about meeting Dr. Geum or reveal that she is a young female who works closely with him‒a young female who he'd allowed into his office and to use his sheets. He definitely couldn't tell his mother, or anyone, that; he'd never be able to explain. He didn't know that he fully understood why, himself.

Fortunately, his mother took the hint and ceased all further inquiry. "Well, we're all glad you're getting settled and have had help adjusting there," was all she said.

And thus the evening progressed‒with food, music, and polite chit chat. It had been this way for almost as long as Ji Hoo could remember. They would mannerly eat while soft classical music played in the background. His mother would smile, but his father and grandfather rarely did, and they would all take turns asking each other polite questions about work and upcoming events, with his mother spearheading most of it. His family never pried too deeply into his life‒the questions about Dr. Geum were taking it further than they normally would‒and by now, Ji Hoo could almost predict what they would ask him.

It wasn't all boring small talk, though. Inevitably, the conversation always drifted to medical matters, given that there were two physicians in the family, a hospital board member, and an interim board member (Ji Hoo's mother). Medicine was a big part of the Yoon family philosophy, too. Ji Hoo's parents had always strongly believed in healing the body with medicine and the mind and soul with the arts; thus, they were heavily invested in both.

The medical talk was the most interesting part of the evening for Ji Hoo, and his ears perked up when his grandfather brought up an experimental therapy for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy that he'd read about in a medical journal. Right away, Ji Hoo began asking his thoughts on it, and that began a nearly ten-minute discussion, during which Ji Hoo explained about the case he had, and he and his harabeoji considered whether or not the therapy would be appropriate to try on the teenage boy.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Ahn was placing tiny portions of a fancy dessert before each family member. Despite Yeona's penchant for health, she liked sweets, so she generally allowed her family a decadent dessert. Ji Hoo recognized it as tiramisu, a sweet, coffee-like dessert that served to remind him of the coffee quiz with Dr. Geum. He smiled faintly as he slipped a bit of the creamy dessert off the fork and past his lips, wondering what Dr. Geum's next tactic would be.

A little later, the conversation transitioned to the arts as Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_ came on over the speakers. Ji Hoo's mother swooned over what a beautiful song it was to dance to, a bittersweet smile spreading across her face. Ji Hoo always wondered why his mother brought up dance so much. It had to be painful. Her husband knew this, too, and immediately reached out for her, taking her hand lovingly in his and squeezing gently. Ji Hoo looked away.

They were still so in love…

Ji Hoo had heard the story. It all began 30-some years ago when his father was a young business executive in his early twenties, and his mother, barely 18, was the rising star of Suam's elite ballet company‒they called her the _Pink Lotus_ because she seemed to float across the stage as a lotus floats upon a pond. The two met at Suam, naturally, and it was one of those love at first sight kind of deals, at least for his father. Although the beautiful ballerina, Seung Yeona, didn't instantly succumb to the handsome and charming Yoon Ji Tae's affections, she eventually fell as hard as he, and they shared one of those fairytale romances. However, the path to happily ever after does not always go smoothly… And so it was for Yeona and Ji Tae, whose lives were anything but all sunshine and rainbows.

Despite his father's comforting, his mother's eyes had clouded over with sadness, and she'd grown eerily silent, undoubtedly thinking deeply about things of the past. Ji Hoo could always tell, the moment when the woman who gave him life was about to fall apart but then pulled back at the brink. He'd seen it before, and he'd never been able to do a thing for her. Ji Hoo knew his mother had regrets‒they all did‒but what he didn't know was why she dwelled on them. Reminiscing about the past, holding onto sentimental items, these were things his mother did. Never good ideas, in his opinion.

Ji Tae kissed Yeona's hand, and that seemed to snap her out of her reverie. She put on a wide smile and pulled a 180, starting to chatter away about all sorts of random things. She always seemed to bounce back. Somehow, it reminded Ji Hoo of another complicated female in his life.

The mood lighter, the Yoons went on to delicately eat their tiramisu, and Ji Tae brought up the next subject. "Will you be attending So Yi Jeong's pottery exhibition next week, son?" he asked.

"Yes, Abeoji." Ji Hoo liked to support his artistic friend, so he managed to sneak in toward the end after the crowd had dissipated.

"Good. Try and bid on something that catches your eye," his father, ever the philanthropist, encouraged.

"I will, Abeoji," he promised.

The family finished their dessert amidst sporadic, casual talk, and Mrs. Ahn served sujeonggwa. Ji Hoo mainly sipped at the cinnamon punch while the others talked. He hadn't said anything in a while, and ironically, it was the very moment he let his mind wander when his mother directed the conversation back at him. He'd gone off in his head because she'd mentioned a pressing issue, and that had reminded him, of all things, of Dr. Geum being pressed up against him. He hadn't let himself think much about the incident, yet now it was at the forefront of his mind.

Ji Hoo finally noticed his mother staring at him curiously, running a finger slowly across her lips, and he knew he'd missed something. He put down his cup. "What?" he asked.

"I said…" Amused, his mother gently repeated her comment about there being an upcoming blood drive at the hospital.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Ji Hoo confirmed. "Mianhada, Eomeoni."

She shook her head. "It's no problem, Ji Hoo-ah."

After that, they all finished up their drinks while Mrs. Ahn cleared the plates, and the evening burned down to the wick. At the end, Ji Hoo said his goodbyes to his father, grandfather, and Mrs. Ahn, and Mrs. Ahn sent him off with some pumpkin yugwa. His mother then saw him to the door, as she always did, where she gave him another loose hug. He could tell she wanted to hold on tighter and longer, but she knew better. Ever since that time when he was a child, she hadn't pushed for much physical affection from him…

 _That day, his mother was sad, and he was watching her closely. Suddenly, she went down on her knees before him, trapping his small body in her arms and hugging him fiercely. Ji Hoo immediately started screaming his head off, bawling, and flailing around in her embrace. So shocked was she that he wrenched himself easily free of her grasp. He ran straight to his room, wailing the entire way. There he remained, inconsolable for hours._

After that, it had taken some time for his mother to try and hug him again, and when she finally did, it was very slowly and carefully.

These days, Ji Hoo's mother was happier than he remembered her and always thrilled to see him. She always hugged him _twice_ , gently and for only a few seconds. He was prepared for it now. _Two hugs_. Every month he needed to endure two hugs from his mother, one in greeting and one in parting. It had gotten easier to deal with over the years, allowing her to hug him, and sometimes he even felt inclined to give her what he knew she wanted‒a hug back. But he didn't want to set the precedent. He may not feel up to it every time, and if he started doing it, she'd come to expect it. It was better to keep the distance between them, for both their sakes.

"You have your car?" his mother asked.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Be careful," she said. "The rain..."

He nodded again.

"Goodnight, Ji Hoo-ah."

"Goodnight, Eomeoni."

Yeona opened the door for Ji Hoo. He exited and walked over to his car, which was parked out front. She watched him drive off until she could no longer see his car and then shut the door.

* * *

That night, Ji Hoo lay awake in his bed, full and thinking of many things‒about the house he grew up in and all it represented, about his family and the flimsy relationship he maintained with them, if or when said relationship would break down… But it couldn't. They'd come so far; _he'd_ come _too_ far to let it all break down now. So, he decided to continue with his strategy of not focusing on the past, at least not the distant past. Instead, he would remain in the present and possibly look to the future, if he ever grew so bold.

Placing a hand behind the back of his head on the pillow, Ji Hoo tried to clear his mind. Rebelliously, it wandered, conjuring up the strangest and most random of thoughts‒things such as the taste of Dr. Geum's homemade cookies, the scent of her hair and skin, the feel of being pressed up against her… But these thoughts weren't so random, were they? There was a pattern. And oddly, it all centered around Dr. Geum.

Now that he wasn't at the hospital or at his parents' table, Ji Hoo allowed himself to process today's incident, and yes, to think about her… The incident had been awkward, of course, though it could have been much worse‒and _would have_ been were it anyone else. Dr. Geum was definitely the lesser of the two evils, and not really an evil at all, for she, at least, tried to respect his space. She hadn't meant to get sandwiched between him and Cho Yeon Mi; her intentions had been good. What troubled him was his own reaction.

Yes, he'd been shocked, and no, he hadn't exactly liked being trapped between a dirty wall and another person, but strangely, having Dr. Geum's body against his was not so unpleasant. He could vividly recall the feel of the soft, white cotton of her lab coat, his fingers curling around her waist, which he'd instinctively gripped to prevent her from falling. It had been some time since he'd held a woman like that, not since his breakup with Seo Hyun.

Dr. Geum's figure was much different from his ex's, her hip not so bony but softer, more muscular‒he was a bit ashamed of how well he'd memorized that part of her anatomy in scarce seconds. And then there was her scent. Dr. Geum, thankfully, didn't wear perfume to work; instead, it was some combination of soap, shampoo, and her own natural scent. Hers was a light, sweet fragrance, one he'd become quite familiar with, and he'd finally figured out what, specifically, it was‒peach blossoms, citrus, and a hint of vanilla.

It was that scent, which he associated expressly with her, and her very presence that kept him grounded earlier. It seemed Dr. Geum had a calming effect on him. How odd. Even the strange chemical smell that lingered in her hair and on her skin occasionally‒which he'd noticed was most prominent on days when she was stressed over a difficult surgery or a patient with a bleak prognosis‒didn't really bother him but was unusually comforting. Yes, he was definitely growing comfortable around her, and without reason. Seeing her smile first thing in the morning, looking into her eyes during a difficult moment in the OR, these things put him at ease, and her laugh stirred warm feelings within his chest. It was becoming increasingly apparent that he more than accepted her; he was beginning to genuinely like her.

But it made no sense. He barely knew her. Sure, Dr. Geum had a way about her that put others at ease, but it usually took _him_ much longer to forge any kind of trusting relationship with another person. Amiable or not, why should she be any different than every other person he'd encountered?

He couldn't seem to help it, though. She'd grown on him, snuck up on him like moss on a tree. When and how did that happen? Perhaps it was watching her traverse between clumsy and capable, going from doing or saying something foolish outside the OR to handling a scalpel with absolute precision. It was endearing and inspiring, like watching a gawky teen transform into a lovely, accomplished career woman overnight. When Dr. Geum stepped into that OR and took a life in her hands, she was unwavering; she took on a totally different persona. But that persona was also her. And then there was her compassion for others. He admired that, too. It was often anybody's guess what Dr. Geum Jan Di would do, but life was never boring around her.

He really needed to stop obsessing about this, though. _This_ was what he did, overanalyze the hell out of things until he went mad. And in fact, he should probably stop thinking about Dr. Geum outside of work, altogether. It wasn't professional. Admittedly, it would be much easier if she wasn't so fascinating to him...

* * *

The next day began as normal for Jan Di; although, she didn't know what to expect when she got to the hospital. What kind of mood would Dr. Yoon be in? What tack would he use to address the dreaded mishap? Would he even bring it up? More than likely he'd ignore it, she assumed. But would he be friendly with her today, at least the Dr. Yoon version of friendly, or would he return to the automaton of that first day? Ridiculous or not, the thought niggled her mind that the incident might've reversed all the progress they'd made toward being friends. She'd even considered texting him last night to apologize but had thought better of disturbing him.

When she arrived at the nurses' station, bright and early, Dr. Yoon was already there with his charts. She noticed two cups of coffee setting on the counter beside him, and she smiled. He couldn't be too angry if he'd brought her coffee. At least, she assumed one was for her. He was the only one there, and she didn't know of anyone else he'd buy coffee for here.

A smile etched on her lips, Jan Di sauntered over. "Good morning, Seonsaengnim," she greeted with hands behind her back. Even though she was sure he'd noticed her presence before, he only then looked up. _Always playing it cool_ , she thought. _Maybe he just_ _ **is**_ _cool._

"Good morning, Dr. Geum." He gave her that flicker of a smile, which consequently, was plenty to kindle her insides. Perhaps he knew the power of his smile, and that's why he only doled it out in small quantities?

Jan Di went for her charts and sidled up next to him, keeping enough space between them so as not to accidentally brush arms. Her eyes flitted over him as she leaned back against the counter. Dr. Yoon looked back down at the chart in his hands; he finished reading what he'd been in the midst of, and looked up again. He nudged the cup of coffee toward her with two fingers before returning to peruse his charts.

Jan Di smiled softly. It was cute how he'd almost shyly offered it to her. She brushed the thought away, though; she really shouldn't be calling her boss's actions 'cute,' even if only in her head. "Thank you," she told him. Dr. Yoon 'mm'ed in response, and she smiled. Then she picked up the cup and raised it slowly to her lips, preparing to blow on it.

"It should be cooled," he said without looking up.

Jan Di tasted it, and as he'd said, the temperature was just right. She took another sip, allowing the warm liquid to caress her tongue. Sure enough, it was his special blend, and her mouth was awash with the darn mystery spice. He must want to give her plenty of chances to guess his secret. He probably didn't think she could do it… She squinted suspiciously at him but removed her scowl the second he looked up. She suspected he may have caught her, though, because he was smirking a bit when his gaze lowered to his charts.

 _Smirk all you want_ , she thought. _I_ _ **will**_ _beat you!_

What he didn't know was that she had a plan, and it didn't involve cheating. This morning, she'd told Soo Yun about the coffee challenge, and she'd been eager to help her eomma 'experiment.' Although Jan Di didn't think it a good idea to give her young daughter loads of caffeine (she wouldn't like it anyway), they had come up with a plan to taste-test various spices and compare until they figured it out.

When Dr. Yoon beckoned Jan Di with his signature head toss, she immediately followed him down the hall. They walked side by side, their cups in hand.

"So, how's it looking today, Seonsaengnim?" she asked after a few paces.

"Busy morning. A bit of a lull in the afternoon," he commented as they approached the whiteboard.

Jan Di nodded, and they stood together in front of the surgery board, examining the day's scheduled operations.

After a minute or two passed, Jan Di spoke up. "Seonsaengnim, about yesterday…" Even though he seemed to be in a good mood, she might as well get it out of the way now, clear the air. "Um…" She glanced around. The hall wasn't filled with people, but there were stragglers around. "Maybe we should...go to the stairwell?"

He glanced down at her curiously. "Why?"

Oh, he was going to pretend it didn't even happen and make her feel foolish.

"Well, I, uh, just thought you might want to talk privately about...what happened," she whispered, squeezing her coffee cup and totally regretting bringing it up.

"Oh, that," he said casually. "There's no need."

Jan Di was stunned. "Are you sure? I mean...I hope you realize I didn't mean to‒"

"I know," he said casually. "All is fine, Dr. Geum. Let's just forget about it."

"Oh. Okay. Good." She sighed in relief.

Dr. Yoon gave her that impish smirk again. "Is that why you've been acting so strange this morning?"

She gaped at him. "I'm-I'm not! I'm not acting strange! Seonsaengnim!" It was a little annoying how he was accusing _her_ of acting strange, and he seemed completely fine. Shouldn't he be the one who took issue with this? It was like the morning after the NICU as if he'd completely reset himself the next day.

He grinned at her and then simply walked off in the direction of the OR. Jan Di snapped to it after a moment, easily catching up with him, and they walked together, both staring straight out.

"Thank you, by the way," he said out of the blue, his eyes flitting to her profile.

Jan Di's mouth swung open like a trapdoor, and she stopped. He stopped, too.

"Does that surprise you, Dr. Geum?" He was wearing that boyish smirk again.

She retracted her jaw enough to speak. "Honestly? Yeah, a little."

Dr. Yoon smiled sincerely, though she could tell he was amused by her again. "Well, I appreciate why you did it, even though it seems it didn't quite go as planned," he said.

He was making fun of her. Normally, she hated that, but Dr. Yoon's teasing was so cute and harmless she could overlook it. And she _was_ relieved that he was amused rather than horrified by her blunder. She still didn't get it; he must have just had time to get over the shock.

"I didn't really have a plan. I don't often have one," she said, making fun of herself a little. If you can't beat 'em, you should join 'em, right?

Dr. Yoon's smile widened, and suddenly, Jan Di felt so much better. He wasn't angry; he was even in good spirits, and yes, he was teasing her, but she didn't really care about that. She was used to it with Mo Kyul.

Engaging in some light conversation, the two made their way to the OR to prepare for their first surgery of the day.

* * *

The morning had passed more quickly than Jan Di expected (and went well enough), but Dr. Yoon's mood dropped off some time around lunch. It was about the time he checked in on his HCM patient, she realized. Now, that was all she could think about, the teenage boy, how he was doing, and how Dr. Yoon was dealing with it. When her seonsaengnim didn't show up at lunch, as she expected him to, she wolfed down her food and went looking for him. She found him in the first place she looked, at the stairwell. Somehow, she just knew he would be there. Thing was, when he was there, that usually meant something was wrong…

Catching sight of his back through the ajar door, she said his name, more in question. "Seonsaengnim?"

He turned to look at her. "Oh, Dr. Geum," he replied flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was, um, looking for you. I didn't see you at lunch." She flushed a bit, hoping she didn't sound too clingy. "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you today, but I wasn't very hungry."

"It's okay." She shrugged one arm. "You don't need to apologize. Not like we had a plan or anything." She gave a halfhearted chuckle. No, they hadn't set anything up, but she had been hopeful he would join her.

Dr. Yoon nodded, his face set in stone and his eyes radiating some kind of internal struggle.

It was at this moment Jan Di had an epiphany: Dr. Yoon was often moody not because of a brooding personality but because he took things to heart as she did.

"You're thinking about the boy, aren't you?" she said. "The one from yesterday."

"How did you…?"

She gave him a half-smile. _Because I pay attention, Seonsaengnim…_ "I just did," she said, taking a couple of steps closer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Ji Hoo responded immediately.

"Oh." He noticed she looked a little hurt by his sharp tone, but Dr. Geum was no weakling, and she quickly recovered. "Okay. Well, if you ever need to…" She turned to leave, but he called her back.

"What I meant was, I appreciate the offer, Dr. Geum, but there's not much more I can do." With a soft sigh, he decided to fill her in; he had promised to, after all. So, he told her about the complications in surgery yesterday, how they'd worked through it, and about the boy's options. He also filled her in on the experimental therapy he'd decided to try, the one he'd discussed with his grandfather the previous evening.

"I've heard of it," she said. "But I've never seen it done. Have you tried it yet?"

"Yes."

"Any luck?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Not yet. But I only ordered it this morning after getting permission from the family."

Jan Di nodded vigorously. "Yes, be hopeful, Seonsaengnim. There's still plenty of time for it to take effect!"

He couldn't help but smile at her optimism. "I hope so, Dr. Geum."

"Me, too," she said. She paused to suck in a breath of air and slowly released it. "Well, I'll go now."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Thank you for your concern."

She gave him a little bow and opened the door, but before she made it through, he spoke up again. "Dr. Geum?" She looked back. "Would you...like to accompany me to get something to drink?"

Jan Di smiled and nodded, and he approached her. She kept the door open, encouraging him to go first so he didn't have to pull out his handkerchief. He complied but stopped to wait for her. And they headed off to the vending machines together, embroiled in a guessing game of what the other was planning to get.

* * *

A half-hour later, Dr. Yoon had retired to his office to work on some paperwork while Jan Di went to check up on her post-op patients. After doing so, she headed toward the on-call room to catch a quick nap before her next surgery, but as she approached the nurses' station, a crowd gathered caught her attention.

Some were whispering; some were speaking at a normal volume, and all were talking about Dr. Yoon. Jan Di ducked behind a corner to listen. Not surprisingly, everyone there had noticed his germophobia, not that it was difficult to do so, and that seemed to be the new hot topic. The medical personnel were speculating about what exactly his condition might be, whether OCD, mysophobia or something else and whether it was a chemical imbalance or due to some kind of trauma. The non-medical personnel focused more on how and when they'd noticed this oddity as well as the implications of Dr. Yoon's condition, whether he should really be a doctor and how long it might be before he had some kind of breakdown.

Cho Yeon Mi was the ringleader. As she delved into her encounter with Dr. Yoon from yesterday, Jan Di barely held back, gritting her teeth and digging her nails into the corner of the wall.

"And all I did was go up to him and try to talk," Yeon Mi spouted. "I reached out to touch his arm, you know, just being friendly, and he looked like he was going to freak out on me like he thought I was going to burn him with acid or something."

The crowd murmured some things.

From her vantage point, Jan Di's chest rose and fell heavily. Deciding she couldn't just stand there and listen any longer, she clenched her jaw and took a step forward, presenting herself before the group. It caught most of them off guard.

After casting a look of betrayal at Chan Mi, who was behind her desk, listening but not partaking, Jan Di chimed in. "If I remember correctly, Dr. Yoon was very calm and simply asked you to keep your distance, Cho Yeon Mi." She cocked her head to the side. "You see, some people don't like being pawed at work by strangers."

"Oh, it's you." Yeon Mi sneered and turned to face Jan Di head-on. "Well, it was a good thing he had his personal protector there." They fixed each other with hard stares; then, Yeon Mi turned back to the crowd. "Oh yeah, Dr. Geum was there, too. She stepped right in between us like she was defending her territory or something."

Jan Di scoffed. "You're delirious."

"Am I? Tell me, Jan Di, are you Dr. Yoon's bodyguard now, or is there something else going on?"

Jan Di glared at her nemesis. She wouldn't lower herself by addressing such ridiculous accusations. She didn't owe any explanation, after all, but she did want to set the record straight, for Dr. Yoon's sake. She didn't care if people gossiped about her, but she didn't want Dr. Yoon's reputation to be harmed. "I stepped in because Dr. Yoon is a very busy man. He'd just been through a long, difficult surgery. He was tired and stressed and needed to talk to a family about a patient, a teenage boy, and _you_ ," she poked a finger in the air at Yeon Mi, "callously got in his way."

Yeon Mi tossed her long hair over her shoulder while the crowd muttered around her.

"Of course you exaggerated what happened, Yeon Mi, like you always do," Jan Di said.

"I'm not exaggerating! You should know; you work with him. I mean, he's handsome and all, but there is something seriously wrong with that man."

Jan Di balled her fists at her sides. "Nothing's wrong with him," she defended, a bit too vehemently. Taking a breath, she slowly unclenched her white-knuckled hands and continued on, calmer, "So Dr. Yoon likes things clean..." She gave a one-armed shrug then folded her arms tightly across her chest. "So what? Aren't we in a hospital? Isn't that sort of...vital here?"

"But not just clean," Yeon Mi argued. "It's like a... _complex_ with him or something."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jan Di retorted. Although she didn't really know, she just wanted this pack of wolves to back off. It wasn't the first time she'd been disgusted by hospital gossip, but normally, she wouldn't involve herself. This time, though, it had been too much to take. "You're just mad because Dr. Yoon rejected you, Yeon Mi. Any guy who does that must have something wrong with him, right?"

Yeon Mi glared at Jan Di, her face burning. "You know I'm right; you know it's more than that."

"Who cares?" Jan Di tried to sound casual, although, she was beginning to shake in anger. "Whatever it is, it's none of your business. _Any_ of your business!" Her head snapped all around the crowd. Some had the decency to look away or stare contritely at their feet. Others just stared at her. "You should all just stop talking about this. In fact, stop talking about Dr. Yoon, altogether. He doesn't deserve your disdain. He's a nice man and a brilliant doctor, and this place needs him, which is more than I can say for _you_..."

Jan Di's eyes bore into Yeon Mi once again. The more she thought about the things that had been said and the longer she stared the hussy in the face, the angrier she got. "I honestly don't know how you've lasted this long when all you do is gossip and flirt all day long. Do you have someone on the inside?"

Yeon Mi's eyes narrowed; she got a few steps closer to Jan Di, almost as close as they'd been yesterday. Then her lips curled into a sardonic smile. "You seem awfully protective of him, Dr. Geum. I didn't really believe what I said, but maybe there _is_ something going on…you do sit with him at lunch… Is that what this is all about?"

Jan Di's face flushed, whether from the insinuation or annoyance, she wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both, mainly the latter. "There's nothing going on, not that it's any of your business."

"You're so unconvincing, Jan Di-ahh," she said condescendingly. "Aww, wait, I know." Yeon Mi poked out her lip. "You have a crush on him, right?" Jan Di just stared her down. "Pitiful," she sneered. "Because you know, you'll never have him, even if you were pretty. He nearly had a heart attack just from you brushing up against him yesterday. He wouldn't even be able to _touch_ you."

Jan Di glared at Yeon Mi‒and it was taking all of her willpower to only do that. She knew she should just walk off right now, but she couldn't seem to. If Mo Kyul was witnessing this, he would have already stepped in. But he wasn't here, so it was all on her. She thought of how calm Dr. Yoon always was and tried to emulate that. "Not everything is about that, Yeon Mi," she spoke as calmly but ardently as she could. "Some people care about more in life than finding the next notch in their bedpost. I don't have a crush on him. He's my superior, and I respect him, that's all. _And_ he deserves to be treated better than this."

Apparently, today was the day for making speeches because she didn't stop there. "Who of you here is perfect?" Jan Di demanded, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing the crowd. "Don't you all have your little quirks, fetishes, even…" She focused on the persons in question and raised a brow. "Do you think your browser histories are secret?" Those people shifted uncomfortably. "If anyone here is without problems, I'd like to know your secret, so speak up now!" All were silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought…"

As far as 'secrets' went, Jan Di knew a lot of them surrounding people at the hospital, many of whom were in this group. She didn't like to single people out, but in this case, she was just so furious she no longer cared. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she continued on. "How would you feel if your issues and innermost demons were spread out on a table for all to see and discuss? Cheating. Divorce. Toxic relationships. Failing your board exam the first time…" She met each of the offending persons' eyes in turn, finally fixing her gaze on Yeon Mi again. "Sleeping around the hospital and trashing any guy with the integrity‒and good taste‒to say no."

Yeon Mi was getting redder and redder in the face and crushing her fists at her sides. She looked like she was about to either explode, storm off, or cry.

Jan Di cast her glance haphazardly around. "None of you has any idea what Dr. Yoon's been through in his life. Maybe he went through some terrible ordeal. If you don't know a person's story and are imperfect yourself, you have no right to judge. So, why don't you all just back off?! In fact, if I hear one more word about him, I swear I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her threat, though, because most of the others were staring off elsewhere, focused on something or someone behind her. She didn't really need to turn and look to know who it was, but she did. And sure enough, there was Dr. Yoon.

Just her terrible luck! How much had he heard? Oh, she shouldn't have let herself get sucked into this!

Jan Di's lips parted, just barely getting out, "Seonsaengnim…" before, expressionless, he turned and walked away. She watched him go for a few seconds; then, without another thought, she took off after him.

* * *

Jan Di chased Ji Hoo through the hospital hall, not caring who witnessed it. He was walking quickly, or perhaps it was just his long legs, and she needed to jog to catch up. "Seonsaengnim, wait!" she called out. But he didn't stop. She continued following him, all the way to the stairwell. Nipping at his heels, she saw him exit through the door. She pushed it open after him to find him standing with his back to her, arms folded and staring out over the balcony.

The serene sight of him standing there, his wispy auburn hair blowing gently in the spring breeze, did little to alleviate Jan Di's anger. The hairs on her arms were still standing on end, and her blood was still boiling from the confrontation. In fact, seeing this kind, gentle man standing there, so calm, after what had been said about him made her blood boil even hotter. And now, she was feeling sorrow on top of that.

Jan Di approached him cautiously, finally coming to a stop several feet away. "Seon-saengnim…" she tested. He didn't respond but turned his face slightly, giving her a clear view of his statuesque profile. His expression was oddly peaceful, but she could tell many underlying feelings bubbled beneath.

"Seonsaengnim." Jan Di swallowed thickly. "Did you hear...all of…?"

Ji Hoo said nothing; he just wanted to be alone right now. The last couple of days had been trying, and he'd hoped for a moment alone to process what had just happened, what was bound to happen (at least part of it). He hadn't expected Dr. Geum to follow him here, though he should have.

Dr. Yoon's silence didn't usually unnerve Jan Di, but in this case, she really wished for the ability to read minds. "Seonsaengnim, are you…okay? What are you think‒ ?"

He turned to look at her, an eerie calm presiding on his face, his chocolate eyes practically piercing her soul. "...Say something, please."

"So, you are taking on mobs of angry villagers with pitchforks now, Dr. Geum?" The words sprang forth from his mouth before he realized.

It was not what Jan Di had expected to hear at all. And the metaphor was a bit extreme as if he were some beast.

"That's not wh‒" She was unable to finish her sentence, so she just stared at him.

Ji Hoo sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "Dr. Geum, forgive my rudeness, but could you leave me alone for a while?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned his back on her.

Jan Di felt her stomach clench. "Okay..." She nodded heavily and turned to leave, but she was feeling oddly unsettled. She stopped. "I'll go, but first, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry about them. They were completely out of line, and‒"

"Why would you apologize for them?" he asked, spinning slowly around to face her. "I wasn't at all surprised to hear them say what they did. What did surprise me was what you said, Dr. Geum."

Jan Di blinked a few times. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form words; he'd completely incapacitated her.

Taking advantage of her momentary silence, Ji Hoo took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Why did you say those things?"

His voice was steady but different, and there was the glint of something in his eyes that she knew couldn't be good. Her lips parted in realization. He was actually upset with _her_ for defending him. But she didn't understand. He'd been fine to let the previous day's incident pass (and she'd actually touched him then); he'd even smiled and thanked her for intervening. So why now…?

"Well, I..." The rest failed to pass her lips. It was strange; she'd just finished waging a war with words, yet now, she couldn't seem to get a proper sentence out.

Facing her, Dr. Yoon folded his arms tightly across his chest, awaiting her answer. And she studied him. He was definitely upset. Hurt. Maybe even a little angry. She could see it in his eyes, and it hurt her, too.

"Because…" She considered what to say. _Because it was wrong. Because you're my friend. Because I care about you._ Which of those statements, all true, would be best?

But the scenario was all-too-familiar for Ji Hoo, and he heaved a sigh. "I know. You wanted to protect me, right?" _You're not the first…_

It was then that Ji Hoo recalled an incident from his past, one similar but far more painful…

Par for the course, some people had been talking about him behind his back then, too, and he'd overheard. No one ever seemed to notice him. He didn't intend to, but he always seemed to slip up on people without their awareness. His girlfriend at the time, Seo Hyun, had been there as well, confronting the offending parties. She'd made a similar, if not so impassioned, speech as Dr. Geum. But it wasn't so much the fact that she'd defended him as the words she'd spoken…

The part that stuck with him the most was: " _My boyfriend has an illness. Please leave him be."_

His former lover's words resounded in his head as clear as if it was yesterday‒so short, so simple, so painful. He'd been completely devastated to know how she really saw him, not as a man, _her_ man, but as someone with a mental illness who needed taking care of. He might as well be an invalid in a home.

Ji Hoo never said anything to Seo Hyun about it, only pretended he didn't know and everything was fine, despite it eating away at him. Knowing she viewed him that way, though, _had_ given him a push to ace his medical licensing exam. He was prepared for it (and surely would have done well), but he'd used her words as extra incentive.

Ji Hoo had long since learned to use pain as fuel; it didn't shut him down anymore, but rather, it woke him up. So, in a way, Seo Hyun had done him a favor. But that wasn't to say it hadn't hurt him deeply. He recalled how proud she was of him the day he passed, and she'd hugged him tightly. He'd gotten used to her physical affection over the years and usually returned it, but that time, he'd barely hugged back.

Thinking on it rationally, Ji Hoo realized Seo Hyun's intentions had been good; nevertheless, her well-meaning words had been like a dagger to his heart. Eventually, he tried to let it go and act normal, but she'd hurt him far worse than any stranger ever could and had done irreparable damage to their relationship. Even though she didn't know. Inside, he forgave her, of course, but he never forgot. Her words _still_ occasionally haunted him.

Ji Hoo was able to entertain the possibility that he'd overreacted, both then _and_ now. But he couldn't really compare that time to the present–Dr. Geum hadn't said anything of the sort, and she wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't know all he'd been through. She was only doing what was in her nature to do, but somehow, she'd also managed to wound his pride. All his life Ji Hoo had only ever wanted to be loved and accepted for who he was. He'd thought he found that person in Min Seo Hyun, but he'd been wrong. And now...had he really dared to hope for acceptance from Dr. Geum (not as a romantic partner but as a colleague, daresay, as a friend)? Had he truly believed she could understand him better than everyone else?

"Yes." Jan Di didn't mince words about her desire to protect him. "Well, that was part of it but also because...they were wrong."

"How do you know they were wrong?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say, only that she knew they'd misjudged Dr. Yoon. He shouldn't be summed up by whatever condition he may or may not have; there was so much more to him than that!

"Maybe they hit the nail on the head."

Jan Di shook her head firmly. "No, they didn't. They don't…," she raised her voice, "those idiots don't know anything about you!"

Ji Hoo was stunned by her fervor. Why was she getting so passionate about this? _Of course_. Dr. Geum hated to see others 'mistreated.'

"Neither do you, Dr. Geum," he said sullenly, moving past her. If she wasn't going to leave, then he would. But he didn't get far…

"That's not true!" she shouted at his retreating form.

Standing in front of the door to the stairwell, Ji Hoo glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"I do! I _do_ know you," she shot back.

He turned to give her his full attention.

And steadily, Jan Di took a step-and-a-half forward. Preparing for another 'speech,' she gulped in a breath. "I know you eat the same thing for lunch every day‒la galbi, japchae, rice, and spicy cucumber salad. I know that it's made special for you by apparently the best cook in the world if it tastes half as good as it looks. I know you have a special coffee recipe, too, and that you have only one cup in the morning before switching to water or plum tea in the afternoon because you don't want your hand to shake from the caffeine, like me. I know how you like things to be in your OR. I know you appreciate the accuracy and minimal invasiveness of the laparoscopic technique, but you worry about technology failing and believe that sometimes only open surgery can provide the visual information required to properly repair or diagnose. I know that you're fast with a scalpel and insanely coordinated; it's the envy of the entire team, actually, and I'm sure by many a surgeon you've worked with in the past. I know that you're right-handed, mostly, but you're ambidextrous; you prefer your right, but you're just as accurate with your left and switch to it when your hand gets tired so your precision doesn't slip."

Stopping for air, Jan Di searched Dr. Yoon's eyes. When he said nothing but only stared at her, awestruck, she continued. "I know how many times you need to wash your hands after surgery, but despite all the washing, your hands stay surprisingly soft." She recalled the look and the feel of them through her gloves when she'd applied the hand cream.

She blushed. She was going too far, wasn't she? But she couldn't seem to stop. Oh, this mouth of hers! She felt like a teenager arguing with a parent, and she'd give anything for Mo Kyul to show up right now and shut her up. But he didn't, and she kept going...

"I know that you leave to shower after surgery when you have the time. I even know the thread count of your sheets..." These details were becoming far too intimate. Although her reason for knowing was innocent, anyone who overheard this would think as her mother had...

Jan Di paused, giving him the chance to say something, begging him to say something with her eyes. She expected him to cut her off any second, to demand that she stop, but he didn't. Maybe he was morbidly curious to find out how much further she would take this little speech of hers. And she was rather curious herself. It _was_ turning into a long one!

But Jan Di was on a roll, and when that happened, she was like a bulldozer. She had more to say, so she cleared her throat and went on. "I know you're a rule follower, but you're not afraid to bend them if it benefits a patient, and you always know where to draw the line. Most of all, I know you care about your patients a lot, and you would do almost anything for them. No, Dr. Yoon, I don't know everything about you. I may not know your favorite color or what you like to do on Friday nights, but I _do_ know you."

He didn't say anything throughout her entire speech, barely even moved, and he hadn't said a word since. It had been a good twenty seconds now. Was he even still breathing? Had he gone catatonic? No, he was still standing…

 _Now you've done it, Geum Jan Di! He must be completely freaked out by you right now!_

Finally, Ji Hoo opened his mouth. "Dr. Geum. I don't deny that you pay attention or that you've learned some things about me in the past two weeks, but that's just it. We haven't known each other long, and you really have no idea who I am or why I am the way that I am."

Did he mean to intimidate her with his whole 'you don't know who I am or why I am the way I am' thing? While it was true they hadn't known each other long, it felt like much longer for Jan Di. Maybe it was all the long hours together, the close encounters, and the strange but undeniable connection she felt to him. But maybe he didn't feel that as she did…

"No, I don't," she acknowledged. "I don't know about your background or your personal life outside of this hospital, and I'm not asking. So, if you're worried about me trying to figure you out, don't be. Because it doesn't matter to me. I li-"

She stopped short. _Where did that come from?!_ It was starting to sound like some kind of confession; this might be even worse than were she to discover he'd heard her little joke about having his children.

"I...respect and admire the person you are," she corrected.

"Thank you," was all he said. Then he made his way back to the balcony and folded his arms. Apparently, he was staying‒and allowing her to as well. She leaned up against the wall, staring at his back. And they both stood there, silent for a few minutes.

"I don't doubt your good intentions, Dr. Geum," Ji Hoo said. "And I appreciate the concern you've shown for me, but it's misplaced." He watched confusion flicker briefly in her eyes. "I don't need or want protection. You should have just let it go."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

Thinking back on it, Jan Di got furious all over again. She clenched her fists hard at her sides. "I just...I-I couldn't take it! What was I supposed to do? Stand there and let them say those things about you? Walk away? No." She shook her head vehemently. "I had to do some–!"

"It wasn't your battle," he interjected.

"It was!" She was shouting now.

"Why do you believe so?"

"Because...because…" She was breathing heavily, too.

"Yes, I know..." Ji Hoo nodded slowly in understanding. "Dr. Geum cannot stand seeing a poor, unfortunate creature mistreated."

"That's not…"

"I don't blame you for it; it's just who you are. You see, I know you, too, Dr. Geum." He exhaled. "You can't stand to see anyone mistreated. You're a friend to almost everyone. You root for the underdog. You hate all injustice. You want to fix everything wrong in this world, but you can't do that, nor should you have to."

Jan Di wasn't sure how to take his analysis of her, whether as a compliment or an insult. So, she simply stared into his dark chocolate eyes from a couple of feet away.

Tightening his jaw, Ji Hoo looked away. "Do you think this has never happened before? Do you think I don't know what people say about me?" He shook his head. "I've known most of my life how I'm perceived by others." Seo Hyun's words came crawling back to him on hands and knees, begging to be noticed. "...As a freak or a mentally ill person."

"Seonsaengnim, you're not…," she practically whimpered.

"You don't have to pretend, Dr. Geum. I know the truth."

He seemed so defeated; he honestly believed this, and it was crushing Jan Di's heart one piece at a time.

"It's fine," he assured. "Let them think and say what they want."

"How can you say that?!" she demanded.

Ji Hoo took a long, calming breath. "...Because I'm used to it."

The simple statement was enough to smash the already shattered pieces of Jan Di's heart with a hammer. He was such a good man; he didn't deserve this…

Turning slightly, Ji Hoo gazed out across the hospital lawn. "People are always going to talk. There's nothing to be done about it."

"I beg to differ, Seonsaengnim. You could at least stand up for yourself!" Her defiance was returning.

"I could, but what's the point?"

Once again, she was rendered mute.

"I have no real defense, Dr. Geum, other than giving them exactly what they want. Information I don't want them to have. I don't want to play into their hands. I'd rather have them speculate about what's wrong with me."

He glanced back at her, and their eyes met. Clearly, this bothered him more than he let on. Even though it wasn't plainly written on his face, somehow, she could sense it, the sadness emanating from within…

He wet his lips. "Dr. Geum, do you know what it feels like to be an unwelcome burden to the people you love?"

She did, actually. Her family and a select few friends had helped so much with Soo Yun, especially in the beginning. If it wasn't for them, she never would have pulled herself together and made it through med school. But she didn't want to talk about her vulnerabilities any more than he did, so she said nothing. Maybe someday she'd tell him, but not today.

"I don't want to be pitied," he told her. "Don't pity me, please."

"I **don't** _pity_ you," she retorted. "If anything, I...envy you!"

This caught him off-guard. Ji Hoo knew to expect the unexpected from Dr. Geum, but no one had ever said they envied him before. Even those times Yi Jeong or Woo Bin or someone had praised him for his abilities, they'd never once said they _envied_ him. And who in their right mind would? He couldn't even imagine it.

"For your skills," she explained. "For being able to do what you do." She didn't just mean in spite of his condition, and she didn't want him thinking that, so she clipped her tongue.

One corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

She could tell he appreciated her words even if he didn't say so, and it gave her a second wind. "By the way, I didn't defend you because I thought you needed it or because you couldn't defend yourself. I defended you because…" Sucking in a breath, she took a chance. "Because that's what friends do. They...look out for each other, have each others' backs in good times and bad."

"We are friends?" he asked directly.

It was hard to believe three little words could be so painful. Oh, Jan Di knew he only meant it as a clarification‒it _was_ in Dr. Yoon's nature to be blunt‒but for some reason, it really hurt. She knew they weren't _close_ friends, but she'd thought them more than colleagues. Had she been fooling herself all along?

"I thought we were...becoming…," she muttered.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Dr. Geum, why you are so set on being my friend?" he asked.

That bluntness again…

But Ji Hoo was honestly curious. "Wouldn't it be much easier to avoid association with me outside of the OR?" he pressed. "It's already led to gossip and confrontations."

"I don't care about that, Seonsaengnim. I can handle _them_."

The corner of his lip upturned. "Oh, I know." She'd so handily put the gossips in their place. "Why put up with that for me, though?"

"Mm…" She thought it over, and the answer quickly dawned. "Because you promised to accept me."

Jan Di smiled at his reaction. She'd floored him, definitely.

"I'm sure you've learned that I'm not exactly normal, Seonsaengnim." She laughed at herself, and he gave her a sliver of a smile. "There's plenty that people could and have said about me in the past. You see, I've been the subject of gossip, too, more times than I care to remember…"

Ji Hoo found himself wondering what the source of the gossip about Dr. Geum could have been.

"People don't always like me or my personality. I can be a little hard to take, I guess." She chuckled at her own expense again.

But Ji Hoo found this surprising. From what he'd seen so far, most everyone loved Dr. Geum, at least the ones who weren't jealous of her.

"I'm sure I'm not the sort of person _you_ like dealing with, Seonsaengnim, but you do. Not only deal with me, but you accepted me, flaws and all. And I plan to return the favor." She gave him a warm smile.

. . .

"...But why?" he finally asked. "There's no need… There really is a lot you don't know about me." His tone was almost warning at the end.

"I know enough." And she pressed her lips thoughtfully together. "You know, I once heard a saying...that it's impossible to know everything about a person, but you can at least know the kind of person they are. I think that's true. The Dr. Yoon I know is kind and diligent; he cares about his patients more than the average doctor and more than himself. And he's the kind of person…," she paused, "that I want to get to know better."

Ji Hoo was stunned. How many times was that now?

With effort, Ji Hoo inhaled and exhaled; then he took a couple of steps closer, coming to a stop just about an arm's length away from her. "Jan Di...," he spoke her name softly.

She stared up at him with big doe eyes. "You said my name…" She mumbled it as if it was the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced.

Ji Hoo simply nodded.

Actually, her name had slipped out, so touched was he by her reverence for him. He couldn't help thinking that if he was going to get to know someone, she would be the type he'd want to get to know, too. But he didn't tell her that. Already, he felt like a burden to Jun Pyo and to his parents and so many others; he hated being a burden, and now, Dr. Geum was concerned about his oh so delicate feelings. She didn't deserve to be mixed up with the likes of him, even if just in a casual friendship. He'd only end up hurting her. He didn't know how but just that he would. Maybe she'd try to give him a hug one day and he'd lash out at her, or something to that effect.

With a labored exhale, Ji Hoo came to a decision. "Jan Di," he repeated her name, a bit unsteady. "I just…" He squeezed his eyes briefly shut before proceeding. "...don't think it's a good idea, us being friends."

Jan Di felt a lump harden in her stomach.

 _You say my name while telling me we can't be friends…_ He probably only meant it as an expression of seriousness, or perhaps he thought he was being gentle with her, but he might as well have slapped her in the face.

"So, you don't...want to…?" It was silly, but she felt like a young girl being rejected on the playground. She shook her head, hoping to smite the tears beginning to pool behind her eyes. _No_ , she refused to be so pathetic as to cry in front of him.

Ji Hoo ran a hand through his hair. "It's better this way, trust me," he said. And with that, he turned to leave.

"I get it," she choked out, stopping him in his tracks. "You know what, it's fine if you don't want to be friends with me…"

He turned to face her fully.

"I do have other friends, and I have a life outside of this hospital, but I just thought...I thought that maybe _you_ wanted to be friends with me." She scoffed. "The smiles you don't let others see, the joking, the coffee challenge…what's that all about? And oh, I know you defended me to Dr. Park. Yeah…" She nodded. "He told me."

They stared at one another for a heavy moment.

"I get that you're angry with me for defending you, but didn't you do the same for me? What's the difference?" She didn't see the difference, anyway‒between the two incidents and what he did. She didn't see anything wrong with a woman defending a man, even though he wasn't _her_ man to defend.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" she asked the burning question on her mind. Dr. Yoon didn't seem like the sexist type, but maybe, who knew? Maybe it was a matter of pride; maybe he was old-fashioned about stuff like that. "What, you're allowed to protect me because I'm a helpless, little female, but I can't protect you? Is that it?"

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply, shaking his head. "It's nothing like that."

"Well, then explain it to me. The thing with Dr. Park had nothing to do with you or my work performance, so why did you intervene?" He just looked at her. "It had to be out of kindness or friendship, right?"

"I defended you because you didn't deserve what he said about you, not after you saved that baby's life. It was the right thing to do, but here's the problem, Dr. Geum...it shouldn't have been a topic that even came up in the workplace." Ji Hoo dragged out a weary sigh. "That's why it's so dangerous for colleagues to become friends, particularly when one supervises the other. It's a conflict of interest, and it can lead to awkward situations."

"But I didn't ask you to stick up for me, Seonsaengnim." She raised her voice slightly. "I didn't ask you to get involved!"

"What was I supposed to do after being accosted by Dr. Park in the lounge?" His volume increased, too. "Being accused of things…" _Hearing about him attacking you…_ Ji Hoo stopped there. If he said that last part, he'd be the same as her, _protective_. She'd probably take offense, too, even if he pinned it on his upbringing, having been raised a gentleman. And if he'd done it for any other reason, well, that would suggest stronger feelings for her, so he was stuck like a fly to flypaper.

Jan Di felt bad about the incident, truly. Mo Kyul had been way out of line to confront Dr. Yoon like that, and it must have been very uncomfortable for him. "I'm sorry about that, Seonsaengnim. I really am, but I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. And as far as the conflict of interest goes, you should know I don't expect to gain any special treatment from you by being your friend. I'd never do that, and I prefer being self-sufficient, anyway." It was a quality she greatly valued and was teaching her daughter as well. Not like she'd never accepted help from a friend; although, she didn't like to, and she would _never_ ask a favor of Dr. Yoon. She'd have to be bleeding from the head on the side of the road.

"That's easy to say now, Dr. Geum, but neither of us can predict what the future will bring. You may try to keep me out of personal matters, and you may never ask for anything from me, but that doesn't mean I won't be inclined to…"

He stepped away from her, rotating slightly and rubbing his temple. What was it about this woman that threw him off-kilter? The real problem, he realized, was that he couldn't guarantee _he_ wouldn't treat _her_ differently than the others. He was already wondering if he would've done any of the things he'd done for Dr. Geum for anyone else there. If the answer was no, then it was an even more serious problem.

And he needed to address it, now. "This, here…," he said, facing her. "Don't you see how this is affecting us?" _Us_. A slip of the tongue? Using the term 'us' seemed strangely intimate, even if only in reference to the two of them as separate units.

"It's almost as bad as if we were‒" He cut himself off quickly. Where did _that_ come from all of a sudden? Another slip.

"If we were what?" she asked.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Nevermind." This whole conversation was oddly reminiscent of a lovers' quarrel, which led him to his next point…

"Does this really seem like a conversation we should be having at work, Dr. Geum? Is this how we should be spending our time?" He placed a hand to his forehead and squeezed. "I shouldn't be arguing with Dr. Park over you; we shouldn't be screaming at each other in a stairwell…"

Within two weeks, Dr. Geum had seemed to turn his world upside down. He'd gone against how he would normally act in almost every unusual scenario they'd been thrown into. And it scared the hell out of him...

"We need to be able to work together without anything else getting in the way. We can't allow ourselves to get close or be affected by how we're feeling about each other that particular day. If one of us is mad at the other for, oh, I don't know…," he shrugged, "forgetting the other's birthday or saying the wrong thing, we can't let it affect our work."

Jan Di felt the tips of her ears burning. Did he really think so little of her as to believe she'd let petty things affect her performance in the OR? "You don't think I can be professional?" she accused in a clipped tone.

"I'm not saying that. It just complicates matters." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Take what happened with Dr. Park, for instance. Not that anything like that will happen again or that we'd behave the same way, but imagine him being in surgery with you after saying those things."

Jan Di _could_ imagine. It would've been a little awkward, but once she entered the OR, everything else always left her mind. She knew how important her work was, and she wasn't about to daydream or plot vengeance while cutting an innocent person open. Besides, did he think _this_ was any better? Now she had to be in surgery with _him_ in about an hour and a half after he'd rejected her friendship. But despite what Dr. Yoon seemed to think, she could and would be professional about it.

Ji Hoo fixed her with a serious gaze. "Dr. Geum, you have to understand that I walk a fine line for being able to do what I do. Too much change, too much unpredictability in my routine could be...disastrous. It could cause everything I've worked for to go away."

Jan Di nodded slowly, sullenly.

Maybe he was only making it worse, but he needed to add a little super glue to make it stick because Dr. Geum was stubborn. Stubborn, free-spirited, tough to pin down… She was like a wild horse or a hummingbird or a mystical pixie, or perhaps a hybrid of all three.

"I have to keep my daily routine as steady as possible," he went on to say, "and since I met you, it...I've..." He didn't quite know how to say it; he wanted to make her understand without being too harsh. "There's been a lot of...variability," he settled on.

Her lips parted. Was he really blaming her for his instability, as if any second he could break down and she would be the sole cause?! This was quite possibly worse than what Mo Kyul had said to her. He'd only accused her of behaving inappropriately; Dr. Yoon was pinning the fragile state of his sanity on her. Of course, he wasn't totally wrong. She had (accidentally) gotten him into some precarious situations. Maybe she _was_ bad for him…

Sorrowful and incensed, Jan Di muttered, "I'm sorry I've been such a burden on you, Seonsaengnim..."

Now, Ji Hoo felt supremely guilty. "Dr. Geum…" He tried to urge her to look at him, but she avoided his gaze. When he finally caught a glimpse, he could see the hurt spelled out in big, bright letters. "It's not like that," he said. "I've...enjoyed working with a passionate, talented doctor such as yourself and will continue to. I've seen you do some amazing things in the short amount of time I've known you; sometimes, it seems you can practically work miracles, but if you're trying to befriend me in order to somehow help me, then I should tell you that you're in over your head."

He knew that wasn't really the reason, but he needed to convince her that being friends was a bad idea. Because, as much as they both might want to be, it was. "You can't fix me, Dr. Geum. No one can. So, you shouldn't bother trying."

At that, he started to walk away, but her 'Wait!' was so forceful it froze him in his spot.

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" She couldn't believe he thought she was pretending to be his friend for some greater good.

Ji Hoo tilted his head in a small nod. But she wasn't done yet. She stormed over to him, getting closer than she normally would but maintaining a distance he could deal with.

Hands on her hips, Jan Di stared Ji Hoo down almost murderously. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you? You think you know me _so_ well, but I know nothing real about you. You think I defended you, that I'm even trying to be your friend out of pity or some sense of righteousness? Well, you don't know everything! And by the way, I don't want to _fix_ you, as you say. Know why?"

She stepped even closer, chest heaving, eyes burning up into his like tiny suns. Neither dared to move or break the gaze. "I don't want to fix you because nothing's broken."

Ji Hoo recoiled, but he didn't speak or back away. Instead, he looked down at her. She was still glowering at him and panting faintly. He felt a small puff of air from her mouth hit his chin, but it didn't throw him. He just kept staring at her rosy lips, which quivered with indignation.

"Oh, Dr. Geum, if only you knew," he said, at last breaking away from her. He put an extra couple of feet between them once more, a task far more difficult than it should have been. "You always see the good in people, don't you? Except maybe Cho Yeon Mi."

She didn't smile at his joke, only dryly remarked, "There's no good in her."

Ji Hoo's mouth twitched, but he quickly turned serious again. "I think you believe what you want to about me."

"And I think you sell yourself short." She met his eyes from a distance. "You have many good qualities, but none of them seem to matter to you. You say I've done amazing things, but what about you?"

"I only do what's necessary."

"Oh really? Was it necessary to sign off on that teenage couple being put in the same room together? Was it necessary to stay three extra hours with the infant in the NICU after your shift ended? Was it necessary to cover me with your lab coat when Dr. Park came in? Was it necessary to let me take a nap in your office and use your sheets?"

Ji Hoo thought about it. Definitely not things he would have done for anyone else he'd met here…

"Dr. Geum." He sighed. "Isn't it exhausting to care so much about everything?" It was semi-rhetorical.

"Sometimes," she admitted. _Now, especially_. "But other times, it gives you more energy than you can possibly imagine." She thinned her lips. "But you tell me. You're the same way, aren't you? You don't show it to most people, but I can see it. ...You present a cold demeanor and pretend like you don't care what others think of you; you play up this whole Big Bad Wolf routine. The surgeons are terrified of you, you know, but I see through the act."

"You think it's an act, huh?"

"I do."

"Maybe the Big Bad Wolf, as you say, is the real me."

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No. Because I've seen firsthand how much you care about others, Seonsaengnim. The fact that you're a doctor is proof enough, but you go above and beyond. You fight until the end. You take it personally. Like me. Maybe we're more alike than you realize."

After turning it over in his mind, Ji Hoo decided she was wrong, at least about the last part. While he appreciated her work and her passion, she couldn't be more different from him. There wouldn't be anything wrong with that if she wasn't influencing him. The funny thing was, she wasn't even trying...

Yes, Dr. Geum was quite possibly his polar opposite, but then again, so was Jun Pyo, and they had made a friendship work all these years. Come to think of it, Dr. Geum was _a lot_ like Jun Pyo. He could only imagine the two of them meeting...it would probably bring about the apocalypse.

"I understand why you remain so detached, Seonsaengnim," she said, wrenching Ji Hoo from his musings.

"Why's that?" he asked for curiosity's sake.

"Because you think that's how you should be. But I think you're also trying to protect yourself."

She was shockingly accurate, though he didn't confirm.

"Boundaries are important to you, obviously. You want to keep others at bay, your patients, friends, family, too, probably."

The last one hit Ji Hoo the hardest, and he felt a burning inside his chest. How could one woman stir up so many convoluted emotions within him during one conversation?

"So you understand," Ji Hoo said, slightly frigid.

"I do." She nodded.

"Then you know why we can't do this."

Jan Di felt a pit growing in her stomach, her eyes beginning to moisten. And she knew what this meant. She didn't know what she'd hoped to achieve‒changing his mind, making a point? "I guess so," she said, biting back tears.

Ji Hoo felt his chest constrict at the sight of her now, but he had to remain indifferent. "Why has this upset you so much, Dr. Geum?" She didn't say anything, though her face twisted further into a mix of sadness and anger. "It's not like things will be so different if we are just colleagues and not friends." He was also trying to convince himself. "We'll still work together; we just won't have lunch or joke around."

If that's all he saw this as she was better off without him. Jan Di chewed on her bottom lip, processing. "Yeah, you're right," she said bluntly, gluing her eyes to him. "Not much will change."

Ji Hoo could sense the sudden chill in the air, and an oppressive silence passed.

"I appreciate all that you said, Dr. Geum, but we just...can't. We can't continue this way." His face fell at the last few words. And as if he hadn't been cruel enough, he added, "I'm not here to make friends, anyway. All I really want is to be left alone to do my work."

 _Left alone?_ In other words, by _her_. Jan Di knew she should've had the sense to leave the stairwell long ago, to spare her pride a little, but her feet still remained rooted to the spot. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Ji Hoo swallowed. He couldn't bring himself to say it was what he _wanted_. "It's for the best," he declared, driving the final nail into the coffin.

Even Jan Di had her breaking point, and this was it. She was tired, and she was done. It was pitiful to fight for someone who had already cast her aside (and was perfectly fine with it).

Taking a deep breath, she kept her voice as steady and firm as possible. "Then I promise to only speak to you of work-related things from now on. I'll remain completely professional." She blinked back traitorous tears. "Oh, and _so_ sorry for assuming I knew you, Yoon Seonsaengnim. I won't be making that mistake again. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She quickly moved to leave.

Again, Ji Hoo felt a medically unexplainable tightening in his chest. But this time, the sensation had gone straight for his heart. It was as if the organ was being squeezed; it was highly unpleasant. He let her make it exactly three steps before abruptly calling out, "Dr. Geum, wait!"

He wasn't sure she'd listen, but she did. Turning around, just barely, she asked, "What?"

But all Ji Hoo could do was stare at her. Her eyes were reddened and slightly moist; she looked to be seconds from tears, and he felt like scum. For a fleeting moment, the affectionate part of him (that he'd locked away long ago) resurfaced, and he had the unusual urge to give her a hug. It was a bit like how he felt with his mother, yet entirely different.

He wanted to, but he couldn't move a muscle. "I…"

"Well, do you have something to say?" she demanded.

Ji Hoo was this close to taking it all back, but then he realized...this was only further proof he was making the right decision. He realized he couldn't be responsible for hurting her ever again; he couldn't possibly see her face looking like this and not be affected.

. . .

When he said nothing, Jan Di lowered her eyes and gave him a short, formal bow. "I'll see you in surgery at 3, Dr. Yoon." There was a coldness to her tone he'd never experienced from her. And with that, she was gone.

* * *

That night, Ji Hoo sat in his office turning a piece of paper over and over in his hands. It was, of all things, the description Dr. Geum had written out detailing how his sheets were cleaned. He supposed he was feeling guilty and awful about earlier because he couldn't seem to stop staring at the damn note. Had this become a new obsession?

He thought back on the rest of the day…

 _True to her word, Dr. Geum was completely professional. She wasn't angry or defiant; she simply did her job. But something was amiss; it was as if she was on autopilot. As for him, she treated him respectfully‒and like they'd never met before._

Then Ji Hoo recalled something…

 _While in surgery, he caught Dr. Geum noticing his hand cramping a little. He'd planned to continue with his left, but she spoke up, saying, "With your permission, I can take over for a bit, Dr. Yoon."_

 _He nodded appreciatively and stepped out of the OR; he tossed out his gloves and began a cycle of squeezing and relaxing his hand. He did this for a few minutes. Once the blood started flowing again, he washed up and re-entered the OR, donning a fresh pair of gloves. He thanked Dr. Geum, who simply nodded as she stepped aside to let him take over._

 _A few minutes later, Dr. Geum commented from across the table, "I noticed the sanitizing wipes were getting low. I'll have Chan Mi order more to stock up the OR."_

 _She was referring to the special kind Ji Hoo preferred, that he kept on hand, basically, everywhere. First, she'd taken his place, and now this… She was still looking out for him in her subtle way, even after she'd said she wouldn't, and despite the way he'd treated her. Dammit. Now, he felt about a thousand times worse._

 _Snapping out of it, he thanked her._

" _You're welcome," she formally replied._

 _Then they stared at one another for a moment, her eyes flitting down way before his._

 _After surgery, she washed up quickly and left, and she avoided him outside of the OR unless she had a pertinent medical matter to discuss. That was what he'd told her to do, after all. So, why did he feel drained by the end of the day?_

 _Before she left, she found him. He was hopeful about this, but she only came to tell him she'd completed her rounds and was leaving for the day. "Will there be anything else, Dr. Yoon?" she asked succinctly._

 _He opened his mouth to say something funny or witty, but everything he came up with seemed to fall short. So, he simply shook his head and said, "No, Dr. Geum. That'll be all. Thank you."_

 _She nodded and turned to leave._

" _Have a good night, Dr. Geum," he called out._

 _Turning back slightly, she replied, "You too, Dr. Yoon."_

. . .

Ji Hoo re-read the cleaning note for at least the tenth time before letting it slip from his fingers; it slowly drifted down to rest on his desk. And he placed a hand to his forehead. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered aloud.

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Whew! A bit of an emotional chapter, right? Sorry for the long JanHoo discussion/argument, but they had some issues I felt needed to be brought up. And I know, guys… I'm sure many of you are mad at Ji Hoo right now and trust me, I hate the whole male lead pushing the female lead away 'for her own good' thing as much as the next person, but I will resolve it more speedily than the K-Dramas usually do. Sigh. You must be thinking, why can't they admit they care about each other? Why can't our JanHoo just kiss and make up? Haha. Well, we're not there yet, but I promise we'll get there! Let me remind you, this will be a slow, slow-burn, so don't expect them to be making out within a few chapters. That's just not realistic. But again, they'll get there. I promise to reward your patience and to try and make it entertaining along the way. We'll be getting into the thick of things soon, so keep reading!_

 _So, who is surprised I kept Ji Hoo's parents alive? No one has really commented on that, haha. Not many authors write them being alive, but I wanted to explore an AU world where JH's parents are alive (and what I think their personalities could be like). Much more on them and on JH's past to come. For instance, I will be throwing in some flashbacks later on how Ji Hoo's parents met, fell in love, etc. Actually, I am enjoying developing their story so much that a friend suggested I write a 2 or 3 chapter spin-off fic about them, so I am considering that for the future. Oh, and I know little Ji Hoo may have seemed like a brat when his mother hugged him and he threw a fit and ran away, but trust me, there was a reason for it. I just won't reveal it yet._

 _***And to answer the question I know some of you have, yes, F3 will be making appearances in upcoming chapters. How could I not have a little fun with them and Jan Di?_

 _***Check out my Pinterest if you want to know how I visualize this story._ _www. /acpoe82 /_ _open-hearts/_ _(take out the spaces)_


	10. Friendship, Friction, & Forgiveness PtII

_**A/N:**_ _Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay! I'm updating this because I had more written for it than the others, and I did promise to try and keep up with it better. Plus, I've had some requests for it, and I've been eager myself. Thanks to all for continuing to read and for having patience with me!_

 _So, I got 8th place in my second writing challenge, but I didn't get enough points to advance. :( Oh well. It was an accomplishment to place in both challenges, and I'll try again sometime. I also just finished the NanoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) challenge. For that, I wrote an original 50,000-word fiction, which I plan to turn into a BOF fanfic someday._

 _*I wanted to wish a very_ _Happy Birthday (a day early) to a wonderful friend and an amazing writer,_ _ **NerwenT**_ _! She has been so great about being my sounding board and brainstorming with me and offering suggestions, and she pushes me to be so much better. I know you've been waiting for this, boo, and I hope you enjoy it! I want you to know I couldn't do it without you, Steph._ _ **Happy birthday, beautiful, love ya!**_

 _Belated birthday shout outs and love also go out to two other great friends and writers:_ _ **novembershowers**_ _and_ _**jayjayzek.**_

 _Lyn, I'm pretty late (sorry, I tried!), but_ _ **Happy Birthday, Lyn!**_ _I hope you had an amazing day, and thank you for everything you do! I'm so glad we've had the opportunity to get to know each other this past year!_

 _And Ju, I'm REALLY late on your birthday. I'm so sorry! I tried to finish up GGABB for you, I really did, but alas, my brain wasn't cooperating with me. I was a bit stuck, to be honest. I'm glad I was able to send you wishes through other means, but I'll say it again,_ _ **Happy (Belated) Birthday, Ju!**_ _I hope it was wonderful! And for you, and the others waiting on GGABB, I promise to do my best to update it soon._

 _*Kai-bai-bo: Korean rock-paper-scissors (also sometimes pronounced as gawi-bawi-bo)_

 _*Check out Taeyeon's "Make Me Love You." It will be a good representation of the JanHoo couple in this story (later on). Taeyeon's "Fine" is also a good song for this chapter. And lately, I've been really into the song "Everything I Need" by Skylar Grey, from Aquaman. I think some of the lyrics are really fitting of what JanHoo's relationship will be (later on) in this story. So, give it a listen if you haven't before, or go back and listen to it. Aside from the ocean lyrics, it really fits. ;)_

 _*Check out my Pinterest for this story._

 _*To my American readers, Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Are you 'thankful' for the slightly late but LONG update? Haha._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own "Boys Over Flowers" or the characters, nor do I own Taeyeon's song, "Make Me Love You" or the English translation. Also, please forgive any improper use of medical terminology or poor description of procedures. This is not my area of expertise, so I just have to research and do my best._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** Friendship, Friction, & Forgiveness Part II

Jan Di went home that evening, her argument with Dr. Yoon fresh in her mind and a dull ache in her gut. Her stomach felt unsettled like the time so many years ago that she lied to her mother as a child. It was strange, considering _she_ had no reason to be feeling guilty. And she wasn't, really. All she did was defend the man; it was he who'd overreacted. She kept telling herself this, but it made her feel no better, and so distracted was she that she nearly missed her bus stop. Fortunately, the driver, who knew her stop, called out to her, asking if she was getting off, and she jumped up.

Her mother was the first to greet her at the door with Soo Yun nipping at her heels. And as soon as Jan Di saw her daughter's face, her mood instantly lifted. After a hug and a kiss to the nose, Jan Di sent Soo Yun off to brush her teeth then followed her mother into the kitchen.

"How was your day, Jan Di-ah?" Gong Joo asked as she motioned toward the leftover dinner foods.

Jan Di garbled something unintelligible in response as she prepared herself a bowl of cold bibimbap. She motioned for her mother to sit, placed the meal in the microwave and hit a few buttons, and took a seat next to her mother.

"What's with you?" Gong Joo asked, jabbing her in the arm.

"Nothing, Eomma."

"Bad day?"

"You could say so."

"What, did someone die on you?" The comment was blunt, but Jan Di was used to these kinds of statements from her mother. She didn't mean for them to sound disrespectful; it was just the way she spoke. In a way, she and her daughter were more like her mother than she'd realized.

"No, Eomma. It was just...stressful."

"Mm." Gong Joo looked as though she had more to say, but the beep of the microwave sounded.

Jan Di went for her food and brought it back. Eagerly, she shoved a bite into her mouth, for she was very hungry, but she didn't chew with her usual vigor.

"You know…," Gong Joo began whilst Jan Di had a mouthful of food, "maybe your days would be less stressful if you had...someone in your life to spend time with, someone to...come home to."

Jan Di swallowed the bite. "I do, Eomma, Soo Yun. And you, Appa, Kang San."

Gong Jong scoffed. "No, no, no that's not what I mean." She shook her head rampantly as if she was a lost cause.

"Well, then what do you mean?" Jan Di played dumb, although she knew what her eomma was thinking.

"I mean a man, of course." She gave Jan Di a little shove, and Jan Di shot her an annoyed sideways glance.

"Oh, Eomma." Jan Di groaned. "Not this again."

"What? I haven't mentioned it in a while."

"You mentioned it just the other day!" Jan Di shot back. Her mother had been going on and on about why had she messed it up with the last guy she dated.

"Well...you really should go on a date or something. It's been a while. You could at least _try_ to find a man." Jan Di subtly rolled her eyes at the comment. I say this out of concern for you," her mother went on. "It's not healthy for a woman your age to do nothing but work and take care of her daughter. Is there anyone you like at work?"

What part of 'I don't date guys from the hospital' did she not get?

"Or...what about the Sheets Man? What's going on with him?"

She _had_ to bring _him_ up...

"Nothing," Jan Di said sharply. " _Nothing_ is going on with _him_ , Eomma."

" _Please_ , who do you think you're talking to?" her mother asked, ignoring her tone. "Don't try and fool me. You wash his sheets for him, yet nothing is going on?"

"It's not like that, Eomma." And she blurted out, "He doesn't even like me, okay?!"

 _Not even as a friend anymore…_

Gong Joo eyed her daughter skeptically. "He doesn't like you? Oh, right. But he lets you do his laundry."

 _He didn't_ _ **let**_ _me, Eomma. I stole it…_

Jan Di was suddenly understanding more why Dr. Yoon didn't want to be friends. She had kind of been a burden on him; she must have made his life at the hospital so much harder these past couple weeks, even though she was trying to be helpful. That was just like her‒good intentions, bad results…

"Does he also make you clean his house?" her mother persisted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you his maid? Do you have another job I don't know about?"

Jan Di squeezed her forehead in frustration.

"Are you sure? I won't be finding his underwear in the next batch of clothes you bring in, will I?"

Jan Di's cheeks tinged pink like a schoolgirl at the mention of Dr. Yoon's underwear. "Eomma!" she screeched, thinking she could have avoided all this by taking those sheets to another dry cleaner or cleaning them herself, but she hadn't had time. Taking them to her mother had been the most expedient solution, though not the smartest. "No, you most certainly will not."

"Okay, then…" Gong Joo squinted over at Jan Di, and she heaved a sigh.

"Anyway," she took another bite of food, "it was a one-time thing. He did something nice for me, so I did something nice for him. Well, _you_ did." She motioned with her chopsticks.

" _Oh_?" She raised a brow. "What did he do for _you_?"

Ugh. Mistake.

Jan Di decided it best not to answer. No way of saying he'd let her take a nap in his office would sound right to her mother.

"It's not important. Just something work-related." She immediately regretted that statement because now her mother would know he worked with her. "Eomma," she whined, "can we just move past it? Please?" She interlaced her fingers in prayer position.

Gong Joo rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright," she conceded, but possibly only because Soo Yun had just bounded into the room. And Jan Di was thankful for the interruption. What child, grown or not, wanted to talk to their parents about their love life?

Soo Yun was staring at her mother and grandmother now. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, baby," Jan Di said sweetly, taking her by the cheeks and nuzzling noses with her. Clearly, Soo Yun didn't believe it and knew this was one of those adult conversations she wasn't allowed to join in on. She never liked when that happened, but most of the time, she accepted it. This was one of those times, probably because she was tired.

Before Soo Yun could think of any other questions, Jan Di asked to see her teeth. The little flower opened her mouth wide, revealing teeny-tiny teeth that glistened and breath smelling of apples and mint. "Good job. Now off to bed." Jan Di smoothed back her hair.

"Story?" Soo Yun piped hopefully.

"Okay." Jan Di nodded. "Go and pick one out. Just a short one. I'll be there in a minute."

And with that, Soo Yun was off like a racehorse. Despite her sleepy-looking eyes, she still had energy. She _always_ had energy.

Jan Di turned back to her mother. "I need to…" She motioned toward Soo Yun's room.

"Yes, yes, go." Her mother waved her off with a hand but gave Jan Di a look that suggested this conversation was far from over. She knew she had many a similar discussion about the potential men in her life to look forward to in the future.

"Thanks for helping out, Eomma," Jan Di called back as she headed off to tend to her daughter.

* * *

After a story about a boy with secret magical powers, Jan Di tucked Soo Yun in for the night. Still swept up in the tide of the day's events, she couldn't help but consider how, in a way, she'd lost two friends in a matter of days. Well, that wasn't really the case. Mo Kyul was far away, but they were still friends; they'd made up, and it wasn't like she couldn't still talk to him. But it was hard not having him physically by her side when she needed someone solid and comforting. As for Dr. Yoon, they were never really friends in the first place, were they? She'd just been deluding herself; he had no real interest in being friends with her. The saddest part of all was that she was pretty sure the latter event was harder on her right now. Despite years of friendship with Mo Kyul, she was more hurt by Dr. Yoon's declaration than being apart from Mo Kyul, which didn't seem right.

 _This is for the best_ , Jan Di told herself. _You were getting too attached too quickly. He's your boss. It wasn't professional or healthy. You shouldn't be feeling this way…_

Besides, she also reminded herself, he was a new friend. It should be easy to cut something off with a person you don't have a history with. And it was bound to turn out this way sooner or later, so maybe it was best that it happened when it did‒before she got to know him any better.

Jan Di kissed Soo Yun on the forehead. Then she pulled back but stopped to stare down at her for a moment. Although she was trying not to show her emotions, it was difficult to hide anything from Soo Yun, being as clever and observant as she was.

"Is Eomma sad?" Soo Yun asked directly.

So intuitive.

Jan Di pressed her lips together thoughtfully and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Yes, Soo Yun-ah. A little bit," she answered honestly.

"Whyy, Eomma?" Soo Yun's eyes bubbled with moisture, and Jan Di felt terrible for upsetting her sensitive girl.

"Well, Eomma is just sad because...because she doesn't have a close friend at work anymore."

It was true. Sort of. Although, she did have Chan Mi…

"Oh." Soo Yun poked her lip out. "Do you miss Mo Kyul Oppa?"

"Well, that's…" _Not really it at all._ "...part of it," she fibbed.

"He'll be back soon," her little girl replied in a bubbly voice, "and you can talk to him on the phone, Eomma! Don't worry!"

"You're right, little flower, thank you."

"And while he's gone, Eomma," Soo Yun continued, "you should make new friends. It's like you told me before."

Jan Di recalled encouraging Soo Yun to make new friends at her new school, for Soo Yun had been a bit shy and hesitant. She'd often said she was weird and worried other kids wouldn't like her. Jan Di knew she should take her own lessons to heart, but how could she properly explain to a child how much more difficult making friends as an adult can be? Temporarily at a loss for words, Jan Di just shrugged.

"What about your boss?" Soo Yun suggested.

"Well...ah, I don't think that will work, Soo Yun-ah."

"Why not?" Her little girl studied her face. "...What's wrong, Eomma? I thought you liked him. Did you two have a fight?"

Geum Soo Yun was _way_ too smart for her own good.

"Actually...yes." Jan Di lowered her head a bit. "How did you know?"

"Same way you know when I pretend to eat my veggies," was Soo Yun's rather profound statement.

" _I just know you,"_ had been Jan Di's answer to that question.

Jan Di smirked.

"So, what happened, Eomma?" Soo Yun clearly wasn't letting this go.

"Well…" Jan Di sighed. How could she explain this? "...There was a...misunderstanding. Eomma...made a mistake, and her boss is mad at her now."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Eomma! It's like you tell me about my coloring. You can just fix it and turn it into something else!"

Jan Di smiled at Soo Yun's attempt at cheering her up.

"Did you say sorry?" the small girl asked.

"Yes." She did, didn't she? Sort of.

"It'll be okay, then, Eomma. Don't be sad. Eomma's boss won't be mad forever. You'll make up!"

Jan Di smiled and stroked Soo Yun's cheek. "You think so, huh?"

"I know so," she chirped.

"How do you know?"

"Because Eomma's boss has a creamy candy center, remember?"

Jan Di thought back on everything‒Ji Na and In Su, the NICU baby, the coffee, his defense of her‒and she smiled softly. "That's right, Soo Yun-ah. He does…," she whispered before kissing her goodnight.

"Eomma..." Soo Yun called on Jan Di's way out.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we test the spices tomorrow?"

Jan Di had almost forgotten about that. She didn't really feel like participating in an activity that reminded her of Dr. Yoon, but she had promised Soo Yun and gotten her hopes up.

She nodded. "Yes, Soo Yun-ah, we can." She blew her a last kiss, shut off the light, and closed the door most of the way.

* * *

 ** _The next morning…_**

Jan Di walked into the hospital coffee shop, and to her misfortune, Dr. Yoon walked in a moment later. Despite her talk with Soo Yun, she had no intention of 'making up' with him. If it had been just a fight, that could easily be fixed, but it hadn't been. Rather, it'd been a decree, by him, that they weren't allowed to be friends. He wanted to keep things professional, and if that was how he wanted it, she'd oblige.

She should acknowledge him, though, out of basic politeness, so she gave him a curt nod and turned to the girl behind the counter.

"Dr. Yoon's and your usual?" the girl asked, glancing between her and Dr. Yoon. It was Ae Young, the one who knew Dr. Yoon's formula.

Jan Di thinned her lips. She didn't like the idea of being lumped in with Dr. Yoon as if they were a couple or drink-buddies or something. They were nothing. Colleagues. That was it.

She glimpsed him approaching out of the corner of her eye then looked the girl straight in the face and refused the special blend out of protest. "No. Espresso," she said. She shot Dr. Yoon a quick glance before adding, "And make it a double shot."

Truth be told, she found espresso very bitter, but she didn't want to order anything even resembling his drink, and she couldn't think of anything else right now.

Jan Di stepped aside, folded her arms, and did her best not to look at Dr. Yoon while she waited.

After her drink had been made and handed to her, she took a sip. She tried to hide the face she made from him and the girl, for it was awful. It was what she imagined drinking tar would be like, and it was slowly working its way down, coating her insides and hardening along the way. It might be better if she added some condiments to it, she thought, but she wasn't about to spend a second longer there with him. She tossed a stiff bow his direction as she exited the coffee shop, squeezing the horrible-tasting drink in hand.

The interaction had been professional, Jan Di mused afterward. She'd treated him as she would any other acquaintance. She'd acknowledged him politely upon his entrance and her exit, and that was all she needed to do according to the basic rules of social conduct.

Jan Di headed to the nurses' station, attempting another couple of sips along the way. "Blech." When she saw Chan Mi, she greeted her. She set the cup down and leaned heavily against the counter. "Do you have sugar and creamer for my coffee?" she inquired sweetly.

"Um, I think so. But why didn't you get it down there, unnie?"

Jan Di didn't want to say 'because Dr. Yoon was there,' mainly because Chan Mi didn't know about their fight, and it would only open it up to a question and answer forum. Her sweet but slightly nosy friend would probably notice in time, for she had witnessed her defending Dr. Yoon and him rushing off, but Jan Di didn't feel like talking about it right now. So, she lied. "I forgot."

Chan Mi accepted this and ducked her head below her desk. After digging around in a drawer for a few minutes, she pulled out a couple of sugars, a packet of dry creamer, and a stirring stick. The dry stuff was nowhere near as good as _real_ cream, but it was better than the disgusting concoction she could only assume was currently eroding away the paper cup on the counter. "Here," Chan Mi said.

Jan Di thanked her and put the stuff in; she stirred it and took a sip. Well, it improved the taste a bit, but Dr. Yoon's drink was much sweeter, which was a little ironic given his sour personality lately. She then spent some time chatting with Chan Mi and looking over her charts, and during the course of that, she managed to finish most of the espresso. After leaving Chan Mi, she went to check the surgery board. Today, her surgeries were a mixture of routine and complex. On a few, she was the lead; on two, she was with Dr. Yoon. At least they were ones that wouldn't take very long…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jan Di had scrubbed in for the first surgery of the day, an angioplasty, and was heading into the OR. The team was already there and ready, but Dr. Yoon hadn't arrived yet. Perhaps he was in his office or showering, though Jan Di didn't really care, so long as he made it for the surgery. After being gowned and gloved, she watched as the anesthesiologist injected the dye into the patient and the X-ray technician set up the angiogram.

 _Oh yeah_. Jan Di turned to the nurse, who was newer and basically just filling in. She pointed to a package of gloves on the shelf. "Nurse…?" The nurse filled in the blank with her name. "You'll want to use those for Dr. Yoon when he arrives."

"But what about the usual ones?" Apparently, this nurse was doing her best to stick to the training, which was a good thing; Dr. Yoon would probably really appreciate that, but she knew better.

"Trust me, he'll want those, the precision nitrile powder-free exam gloves. For one, he doesn't want there to be any chance of latex present," Jan Di said.

That first day, Jan Di recalled Dr. Yoon informing them of his latex allergy (and his beliefs against it) and asking for a specific brand. He'd explained that the ones he preferred were 100% synthetic and latex-free, were textured to provide a strong grip in both dry and wet applications, and ensured maximum dexterity and superior puncture and tear resistance. He'd sounded like the company's rep, actually.

The nurse went for the package; she turned it over and observed the logo on the side. "Imported from Japan?" She examined further. "And only twenty packs in here?"

"Yes. Dr. Yoon prefers the smaller quantity packs. I know they're more costly, but he has his reasons." Word was Dr. Yoon had gone head-to-head with the owner of the hospital over these gloves and won. Rumor had it that Gu Jun Pyo and Dr. Yoon engaged in challenges and made bets over medical equipment and the like.

Jan Di wasn't sure what these challenges were or if she even believed it, but she could speculate. Dr. Yoon _had_ said that Gu Jun Pyo was his friend, so maybe it wasn't so farfetched. She could just picture Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo on the golf course, casually betting on million-dollar equipment. No, wait, Dr. Yoon probably wouldn't go near chemical-infused grass.

"He'll want the pack to be freshly opened so he can see it, too," Jan Di added.

The young nurse was clearly befuddled; nevertheless, she nodded and pulled out one of the individually wrapped packages and placed it on the sterile tray.

"Oh, and just a heads up, he might want me to assist him instead. Don't be offended by it. It's just the way he is."

The nurse seemed quite worried now. Hyun Shik gave her a wink when she looked his way. "Don't worry, honey. Dr. Yoon sounds worse than he is. He won't bite, though, I promise. Not with Eomma around."

Now she had to be utterly confused. As for Jan Di, normally, she'd smile or laugh at such a joke, but she definitely wasn't in the mood for any Eomma-Appa nonsense. Instead, she barked at her junior to stop hitting on the nurses.

Dr. Yoon arrived about 10 minutes later, just in time for the patient to be fully prepped for him. He had perfect timing in that respect. He stepped into the OR in his scrubs, hands raised, and bowed to the team. The OR nurse immediately handed him a blue surgical towel, taken from a fresh package, and he dried his hands on it. While the nurse went for the package of fresh gloves, Jan Di felt Dr. Yoon's eyes on her.

On his first day, Dr. Yoon had seemed hesitant to utilize the nurse's assistance‒probably because he hadn't watched her wash up as he had with Jan Di, so Jan Di had been the one to glove him and fastened his gown. Since then, Dr. Yoon had found a couple of surgical techs and nurses who he trusted to assist him, but this nurse was not one of them. And more often than not, Jan Di realized, Dr. Yoon relied on _her_ when she was in surgery with him. It wasn't her job, but it was simple to do, and he seemed more comfortable with her, so she just did it most times. She supposed he'd become accustomed to it.

This time, though, he looked to her first, asking silently, rather than stepping over automatically. She gave him a little nod.

"I'll do it," Jan Di told the nurse, who gladly stepped aside‒she seemed a little intimidated by Dr. Yoon. She then proceeded to glove Dr. Yoon and tie up the back of his gown. He thanked her, and she replied with a stiff, "You're welcome, Doctor."

Ji Hoo nodded, then surveyed the situation as usual and asked a short series of questions of the technician and anesthesiologist. Finding everything to be in place, he approached the table. "Let's begin," he said.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Ji Hoo was wrapping up. He finished inflating the balloon then asked Chung Ae to remove the wire and balloon while he observed closely.

"Good job," he said when it was done, addressing his assistant and the rest of the team. He instructed them to finish up and bowed to all before discarding his garb and exiting to the scrub room, his eyes briefly flitting to Dr. Geum as he stepped through the door. She didn't look up.

The other surgeons scrubbed out, obviously, much faster than Ji Hoo, even though he'd left the OR first. They performed the procedure as expected, spending the required amount of time, three to five minutes; however, some were closer to that 3 minute period, which Ji Hoo wasn't thrilled about. He accepted it, for they weren't like him, but encouraged them to extend it a bit longer as a precaution.

It came down to Dr. Geum and him in the scrub room as usual…

From the moment he encountered her in the coffee shop, Ji Hoo had felt the shift in their relationship like tectonic plates, and he knew today was going to be different. He'd scrubbed in without her, which occasionally happened because they didn't always arrive at the same time, but she always scrubbed out with him when they were on the same surgery. This time, however, for the first time since she'd noticed his extended handwashing procedure, she didn't linger. Instead, she washed up adequately but quickly, gave him a curt nod, and left. The gesture was symbolic, in a way‒this was her washing her hands of him.

Ji Hoo had suspected Dr. Geum's mood this morning would dictate what was in store for them, not just the rest of today, but from now on. She no longer wanted anything to do with him outside the OR, and she would avoid him at all costs unless it was work-related. Upon that realization, Ji Hoo scrubbed his hands harder, spending ten minutes longer than he normally did trying to remove the extra stubborn, invisible germs he was sure had taken up residence on his skin.

* * *

As predicted, Dr. Geum kept her distance the rest of the morning. She was as efficient as always, and 100% professional, perhaps even 110% today. For the next surgery they shared, she scrubbed in and out without a word, a smile, or even a definite look. Her spark briefly came back in the OR when she asked about the procedure, but she quickly returned to her rigid, professional demeanor. Outside the OR, though, Ji Hoo saw her smile and laugh with the other surgeons, and he couldn't help feeling a bit left out. It took him back to so many times as a child when he'd felt exactly the same way.

But this was what he wanted, he reminded himself; this was what was best.

He ate alone in his office at lunch.

The rest of the day, Ji Hoo found himself watching Dr. Geum more closely, unable to help noticing the little things she did and recalling the things she used to do.

For Ji Hoo, change was something dangerous, something to be avoided; it unsettled him, and so did Dr. Geum's behavior toward him. It hadn't affected her work, however, so he had no right to say anything to her. He couldn't very well call her into his office and demand that she be more cordial with him. How ridiculous that would be, especially after he'd asked her for this very thing. So, he simply had to accept it. But by the end of the day, he was exhausted, more emotionally than physically.

* * *

That evening, on her way out, Jan Di passed Dr. Yoon in the hallway, and he called out to her. _What now?_ she thought as she spun around to face him. Suddenly, the hospital seemed very small, and he was everywhere.

"Dr. Yoon," she greeted formally.

"Going home?" he asked.

"Is there something I left unfinished? I apologize if I did. I can quickly see to it before leaving for the day." There, she'd said it politely and in a normal voice.

"No, I received your charts, and they're fine..."

"Good."

. . .

Then there was a moment she was sure would directly pop up on Google were someone to search 'uncomfortable silence.' She cleared her throat. "If that's all, then…"

She thought she heard a small sigh escape his lips as he replied, "That's all."

She bowed her head slightly. "Have a good night, Dr. Yoon."

"You as well, Dr. Geum."

And that was that.

* * *

Ji Hoo slipped his hand into his coat pocket and watched her leave. He then retired to his office to finish up his paperwork and see to some pending things, but his mind was still on Dr. Geum's response to him. She hadn't done anything bad, hadn't disrespected him; she'd delivered her charts completed and was useful in the OR, but it was like she had a whole new persona.

And he found himself fixated.

Ji Hoo was no expert on women, not like two of his best friends _claimed_ to be, but he was smart enough to know when one was mad at him. And Dr. Geum most certainly was. Not that he could blame her. Although he had every right and reason to choose not to befriend her, she also had every right to be mad at him for it. It was her prerogative how to handle this, and she had chosen an icy tactic.

* * *

Weary, Jan Di took the stairs to the first floor. Before leaving the hospital, she recalled her promise to Soo Yun and stopped at the coffee shop. She noticed Ae Young was still there.

"Espresso?" Ae Young guessed as she approached the counter.

"No. I'll have Dr. Yoon's special blend." Ae Young looked a bit confused, probably because she'd so blatantly rejected it earlier. "Two, actually. One medium and one small. And can you make the small a decaf with extra cream?" The decaf was for Soo Yun, who would undoubtedly dislike it, but she could at least have a taste and feel like she was helping. The coffee girl nodded and showed her the total; Jan Di paid her then checked her phone while she made the drinks.

* * *

When Jan Di got home, her mother was lounging on the couch, reading a magazine. Soo Yun was sitting on her heels on the floor in front of the TV, staring intently and mouthing along with Moana as she prepared to venture out to sea.

Jan Di alerted the two to her presence. "Hey, I'm home." It took her daughter only a few seconds to jump up and rush to her while her mother simply waved from the couch. Soo Yun threw her arms around her at the door.

"You're home early," Gong Joo commented without looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah," Jan Di said. It was amazing how early a person could get home when they weren't stuck looking after their mysophobic (or OCD or whatever he was) boss. Well, 'look after' wasn't quite the term, but normally, she would have checked in with him and offered to help him finish up whatever he was doing while they talked a little. But no longer. They weren't friends, and that wasn't her job.

"Things went just right today," she added. It was true, and completely inaccurate at the same time. Today had felt...weird, to say the least, and she had this stubborn rock in her stomach over it. Telling herself she was just hungry, she went to the kitchen to begin dinner.

The more she thought about it while making dinner, the more the rift with Dr. Yoon seemed like a blessing in disguise. After all, she had a child to get home to and a babysitter who did so much for her already, and she was already prone to helping others. She had always been torn about staying a little later at the hospital; on one hand, she liked to help others out, but on the other, she didn't like to impose too much on her mother or Ga Eul, for sometimes Ga Eul allowed Soo Yun to stay late at the daycare center when she was running late and her halmoni couldn't pick her up.

It couldn't always be helped, though. Hospital hours were unpredictable‒you couldn't exactly leave if an emergency popped up just because your shift is over. She hated to admit it, but sometimes Jan Di truly wished for a partner, someone to share in the parenting responsibilities. Of course, she had wonderful, helpful people in her life, but it wasn't exactly the same. It would be nice to have male companionship, too. For her. But more than anything, she wished Soo Yun also had a daddy to love her the way she deserved to be loved.

Not that having one parent wasn't enough‒Jan Di had met widows and widowers and divorcees‒but there were things a man could bring to a young girl that a woman couldn't… He would love her in a whole different way from Mommy, but just as powerfully. They would have a special bond...he would call her his princess and make her feel like the most beautiful, special little girl in the world; he would threaten to hunt down any brave soul who dared to seek her affections, and his heart would instantly be broken when another man vied for her undying love. But, in the end, he'd be secretly happy that his little girl had found someone to love.

Soo Yun almost _never_ asked about her father; it was as if he was nonexistent, and that was just fine with Jan Di. Honestly, sometimes Jan Di wished she'd conceived Soo Yun all on her own. She had thought about it before...if she could create a child alone, and of course, be guaranteed to get Soo Yun, she would have done it later on when she was more prepared for it.

But Soo Yun's father did have some redeeming qualities that Jan Di could already see mirrored in their daughter‒his intelligence, his gorgeous hazel eyes, his cute little chin dimple, and the adorkable way he practically tied himself in a knot when he slept, to name a few. For those reasons, and so many others, Jan Di was grateful it had happened with him and when it did because otherwise, Soo Yun wouldn't be Soo Yun.

Yes, Jan Di and Soo Yun were already a family, and a happy one at that, but Jan Di still had a vision of more. For now, though, she would tuck away the beautiful picture in her head, and maybe someday, someone would come along and make them more…

"Is Appa coming over?" Jan Di asked, shaking away her wistful thoughts and pulling out supplies for the meal.

"Yes," her mother called back from the living room. She got up from the couch, Jan Di assumed to help her with dinner.

"No, Eomma. Just sit down and relax. I'll make dinner." Gong Joo reluctantly complied, and Jan Di proceeded to prepare some meat and vegetables while chatting here and there with her mother and Soo Yun about their day.

In the midst of a story of Soo Yun's, Jan Di was struck with guilt over the fact that it was taking extra effort to pay attention to what she and her mother had to say today. It was because her mind was distracted‒and for the stupidest reason. Of all things, she was wondering if Dr. Yoon had left the hospital yet…

 _No, stop thinking about him_ , her internal voice reasoned. _You never need to think about him outside of the hospital again._ But then, there was another little voice inside, a squeakier, persistent, more annoying one that was wondering what he was doing and _how_ he was doing…

 _Who cares?!_ The first voice screeched. _He dumped_ _ **you**_ _, remember! Forget about him._

 _Wait, dumped_? _Where did that come from?_ He didn't 'dump' her; they were never dating. Well, she supposed he did friend-dump her, if that was a thing.

. . .

* * *

After dinner, Jan Di's parents and brother went back to their apartment, leaving Soo Yun and Jan Di to their own devices. Soo Yun had been patient all evening long, so she told her they could finally test the spices. Soo Yun whooped with joy and ran to the kitchen; she clutched at the counter below the cabinets, and Jan Di could tell she wanted to climb up. She seemed to remember she wasn't supposed to do that, though, and turned back to look at Eomma.

"I'm coming." Jan Di laughed a little.

Soo Yun was actually way too big for Jan Di to do this, but just this once, she lifted her daughter up and let her open the cabinet door and grab the homemade mini spice rack they'd made out of plastic mint containers.

Next, Jan Di took out some bowls and set them in a line across the kitchen island. She instructed Soo Yun to carefully pour just a little bit of each spice into the bowls‒they didn't want to waste, after all‒and they set each spice container behind its bowl. Then Jan Di brought out their coffee drinks, which she'd refrigerated. She heated them up and handed Soo Yun hers, poured into her special mug. "Okay, taste this first; then, we'll compare."

As expected, Soo Yun took one sip and grimaced. Despite it being a decaffeinated, milkier beverage, Jan Di was a bit afraid she was going to throw up. But she didn't. She simply said, "Grownups like weird stuff." Almost immediately, her mouth formed a little 'o.' "Eomma, I'm sorry. I was rude, wasn't I?"

Jan Di chuckled and pinched her daughter's cheek. "That's okay, little flower. Coffee _is_ kind of weird. ...And so are grownups," she added. This made Soo Yun smile.

"I don't really know why grownups drink this stuff," Jan Di admitted, shrugging. "I guess it just becomes a habit, and they think it will keep them from falling asl-" She slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes, pretending to shut down like a robot, and Soo Yun giggled.

"No, Eomma, no." Soo Yun clutched at her mother's arm with both hands, shaking it. When Jan Di opened her eyes, Soo Yun picked up her own coffee mug and held it out to her. "Eomma, don't fall asleep! Here, have some coffee."

Jan Di grinned and accepted the decaf, which would no more keep her awake if she really was _that_ exhausted that she'd fall asleep right there at the counter, mid-word‒which had happened before‒than the regular stuff. To keep up appearances, she took a gulp, and they began their 'experiment.'

Mother and daughter took sporadic sips of their coffees and giggled over each other's reactions to tasting the plain spices. Once, Jan Di had to caution Soo Yun when she tasted a spice she really hated and a string of saliva involuntarily slithered past her lips. Fortunately, Jan Di saw it coming and quickly handed her a napkin to spit into before it ended up on the counter. After that, Jan Di kept plenty of napkins and water on hand.

Jan Di had to admit that even though this was Dr. Yoon's challenge, and she really had no interest in playing his little game anymore after what had happened, she was having fun with Soo Yun.

When they started another round, which called for a few refills, Soo Yun accidentally spilled a little black, ground cardamom into the bowl of cinnamon. "Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry, Eomma!"

"It's okay, baby," Jan Di soothed.

"But I messed up the experiment!"

"No, you didn't, baby."

Jan Di chewed her lip thoughtfully as she stared down at the mingling spices. Beaming, she bent down and embraced Soo Yun. After a few seconds, she pulled back and placed her hands on Soo Yun's small shoulders. "Soo Yun-ah, you're brilliant!"

"Huh?"

Jan Di grinned.

Why hadn't she thought of it before? Plenty of people mix more than one spice in their drinks. They'd already taste-tested all the sweet spices they could get their hands on, most of them twice now, but perhaps Dr. Yoon's secret recipe included _two_ spices instead of one! That had to be it. Now they just needed to find the right combination, and hopefully, it wasn't more than two, or they might never figure it out.

Jan Di explained this to Soo Yun; they gave each other the fighting fists and began preparing the bowls.

They needed to be organized about this, so, methodically, Jan Di paired up each spice with every other and labeled them with small strips of paper. They were using a lot of bowls, but Soo Yun was having a blast, and Jan Di had decided it would all be worth it to see the look on Dr. Yoon's face. Friends or not and silly as it may be, she wanted to beat him at this game. Geum Jan Di did not take things lying down.

Soo Yun was up on her knees on the stool, supervising now; Jan Di instructed her to sit on her bottom before presenting her with the first combination. Soo Yun dipped a pinkie finger into the mixture and brought it to her lips. She immediately cringed. Jan Di tried it, too. "Nope, definitely not this one," she said. They both took drinks of water and tried the next.

At some point in the process, a chunk of Soo Yun's hair had come loose and was hanging precariously over her eyes; Jan Di took a moment to pin it back with her gold hairpin with the purple crystals that formed the word f(x), and they continued tasting spices, amidst washing out their mouths with water. Jan Di had tried to make it sound official, saying they were 'cleansing their palates' as the food connoisseurs do, but they both knew it was really to rinse away any remnants of disgusting spice combinations.

Some were definitely better than others…

After trying, she lost count of how many, combinations, some which practically gagged them and others that made them lick their lips and say 'mmm,' Jan Di believed they were getting closer. Midway through they'd started keeping track of their progress, officially, on a sheet of paper, marking off the ones they were sure weren't it with a red X and marking the maybes with a green star. That had helped narrow it down, and now, they were both pretty confident that cinnamon was one of the ingredients. But what was the other?

They'd been at it for nearly an hour, and Jan Di was honestly surprised Soo Yun hadn't gotten bored yet. She'd only stopped once to put music on. Jan Di supposed making it a game and the addition of pop tunes in the background had helped greatly.

"So, did you make up with your boss, Eomma?" Soo Yun asked out of the blue, after taking a slurp from the bright purple straw of her spill-proof tumbler with the swans and lotuses. Up to this point, Soo Yun had been surprisingly quiet and focused, only softly humming along with the music.

Jan Di took pause at her question. She certainly had not made up with Dr. Yoon, and to be honest, she was having doubts over whether she'd handled it the best way. Sure, she'd been professional like he'd asked, but had she been too cold? A little immature, maybe, avoiding him as she had? _No_ , she decided. She was behaving just as she should with a mere colleague. Maybe not as _she would_ , but as she _should_ , according to Dr. Yoon's standards.

But Soo Yun might not understand this logic. Soo Yun loved fantasy stories; she lived in a world of princesses and castles, of mythical creatures and happy endings. She believed in honesty and bravery and true love. Jan Di knew that one day she would have to expose her little girl to some darker subjects that were bound to come up, but for right now, she liked that Soo Yun believed that even when things got hard or complicated that everything works out in the end, that everyone has good inside them, and that even the worst people are capable of change…

As for Dr. Yoon, he wasn't a bad guy, at all, but he was set in his ways. Grownup problems were just much more complicated…

Jan Di sighed.

She wished their problem could be solved as in a story or like children at school. She wished Dr. Yoon would have a sudden change of heart or that they could simply say 'I'm sorry' to one another and offer to share their cookies at snack time. But no, he'd erected this wall between them, and she planned to stay on her side.

Still, what kind of example would she be setting for her daughter if she told her she didn't even try to make amends? Even though she'd done everything she could, in her mind, and it was him who'd made the decision...even though this was what he wanted?

For Jan Di, it wasn't really a big deal if she was friends with Dr. Yoon or not. Or, so she told herself. It wasn't as though she was friends with everyone at the hospital, certainly not with the chief. Very few people were friends with their superiors, so why should it be any different with the Head of Surgery.

"Yes, we did make up," she lied. Immediately, Jan Di felt a figurative punch to the gut. She'd lied to her daughter… Now, it wasn't the first time she had, but in the past, it had only been for Soo Yun's safety or protection of her feelings. Well, Jan Di supposed she was protecting her feelings now, in a way; Soo Yun would be sad if she thought Eomma and Eomma's boss weren't friends anymore.

"I'm so happy!" Soo Yun squealed, throwing her arms around Jan Di's neck.

Jan Di felt the guilt penetrating her. All she could think to do was hug Soo Yun tighter and whisper, "Saranghae."

"Saranghaeyo, Eomma," Soo Yun sang.

Jan Di pulled her daughter back to arms' length and gazed upon her. And she took her face in her hands. This child of hers was so sweet and innocent, yet so wise beyond her years‒she probably got the latter from her father; he always acted about ten years older than he actually was.

Brushing back a piece of Soo Yun's hair, Jan Di thought about how she'd been right on the money. Grownups _are_ weird and complex. They tend to overthink things; they don't always make the best decisions, and sometimes, they can't even do even the simplest things that children are so good at, like speaking their minds or being friends with someone.

"Don't ever change, Soo Yun-ah," Jan Di said, staring into her face. "Stay young as long as you can. Being a grownup is not so great, you know?"

Soo Yun blinked a few times and pressed her lips together, surely assessing her mother's statement. "Like Peter Pan?"

Of course, Soo Yun would liken it to a favorite story.

"Yes, like him. Just don't fly off to Neverland without telling me, okay?"

Soo Yun giggled. "Okay, Eomma! How 'bout we both go and be young forever!"

"I'd love that, but grownups are not allowed, and Eomma is not young anymore." Jan Di smirked. Her own mother had certainly made that not-so-subtle point to her on more than a few occasions while trying to convince her to find a man, preferably one with a good job, who loved kids. Yeah, like that was so easy to find. Jan Di was sure her mother would never forgive her for turning down Mo Kyul's advances that one time because, to quote her mother, "He would have been a perfect father for Soo Yun!"

"Eomma, you're totally young!" SooYun chirped. "You're not like a kid, but you're young and beautiful and smart and…" Soo Yun rattled off a few more compliments before taking a much-needed breath.

"Easy, little flower." Jan Di thanked her and gave her a peck on the nose.

And then Soo Yun was off. Her patience had apparently reached its limit, and the conversation must have triggered her, because she was now running around the room like a maniac with her arms raised as if she was flying. Jan Di knew she was playing as 'Wendy.' Soo Yun knew better than to get on the couch or the counter and jump off, trying to 'fly' as she'd done in the past, but that didn't stop her from pretending. Jan Di cautioned her and had her inhaler ready just in case.

This went on for about ten minutes until Soo Yun tired herself out and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Jan Di gave her a puff of the inhaler, and Soo Yun asked if they could read _Peter Pan_ tonight. Jan Di chuckled and agreed.

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo's strategy was not to think about it. He wouldn't observe Dr. Geum or try to analyze her behavior; he would just go with the flow, which was not something he was exactly good at. But he'd try. Turns out, trying _not_ to pay attention to her was even more tiring than paying too much attention as he had the day before.

. . .

The following day, he attempted levity, a subtle transition into smoothing the path, not back to friendship, but to at least more...normalcy. He made a couple of dry jokes that didn't quite land; although, she nearly cracked a smile once. It looked almost painful how hard she was trying to show no reaction.

. . .

The fourth day since their argument almost resembled normalcy when an issue with a stent placement arose that required some problem-solving in the OR. Dr. Geum, of course, had an opinion on what to do as did a few others. When Ji Hoo offered his solution, she seemed to forget about their fight, for she grinned and said she knew he'd choose that method. Right away, she remembered herself, and she apologized with a little bow and said, "Whatever you think is best, Dr. Yoon."

That time, it came down to either Dr. Yoon or Dr. Geum's method, both equally effective. They did it his way, though, because he believed it would be more expedient, and besides, if he did it her way, he would only be placating her, something Dr. Geum would never want, anyway.

. . .

Day five, post-fight began, and Ji Hoo was certain he'd never experienced four days that passed by slower or more tortuously (in a way). The biggest thing weighing on his mind was, of all things, the fact that Dr. Geum hadn't called him 'seonsaengnim' since their fight. It was a small matter, but quite noticeable to him. The title had felt friendlier than 'Dr. Yoon' and even seemed...special coming from her, and he had to admit he missed hearing it.

. . .

Ji Hoo thought Jan Di might speak to him socially on Day 6 to inquire about a large sum of money in her bank account. He wasn't eavesdropping, but he heard her talking rather loudly with Nurse Jung about it.

"How did this happen, Chan Mi? What am I supposed to do?" she lamented, her facial reaction almost comical.

"Keep it, of course!"

"I can't keep it! It's not mine…I didn't earn it."

"Come on, Jan Di-ah, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." The old English saying Chan Mi had heard in a movie confused Jan Di for a moment, but then she got it.

"I don't trust gift horses," Jan Di said wryly. "They're never as good as they seem, or they want some extra carrots in return." Chan Mi smirked at her. "That is, except for...my angel."

"Your angel?" Chan Mi's brow furrowed.

"You know, my secret benefactor," Jan Di reminded. "The one who paid for my med school."

"Oh, right, right." _This again…_ Chan Mi hid a little eye roll.

"You have no idea what that person did for me, Chan Mi-ah. They saved me! I was barely scraping by, even with two part-time jobs. I thought I was going to have to drop out of school, and then…" Jan Di paused, extending her arms for dramatic effect.

"And then, your angel came along!" Chan Mi exclaimed.

"Yes." Jan Di beamed. "If it wasn't for them, I'm sure I wouldn't be a doctor today. I can never repay them for what they've done, yo know."

"And you never found out who it was?"

Jan Di shook her head. "No, they wouldn't tell me anything. It was clearly someone very powerful and very private. I was told they didn't want any recognition. I think this person must be the most generous person in the world."

"Well, hey, if it's a guy, you should just marry him. That would repay him."

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "Be serious." Chan Mi laughed loudly.

"But I swear, if I ever meet them, I won't be able to hold back. I'll drop to my knees in thanks. That is if I'm not hugging them senseless. I guess that wouldn't exactly be appropriate..."

Chan Mi grinned. "Well, seems you have another secret benefactor..."

"Yeah…what's up with that?" she muttered. Her gaze shifted then, and she caught sight of Dr. Yoon. And as if they were in grade school, they both quickly looked away.

The little interaction didn't escape Chan Mi's keen eye. Being the expert observer she was, she'd noticed something was different between them, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the incident with Cho Yeon Mi. She'd tried to bring it up to Jan Di a time or two, but she seemed set on not discussing it. All she'd said was that everything was fine and they were simply treating each other as colleagues do. But Chan Mi knew better...

Chan Mi tapped Jan Di on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Dr. Yoon's looking over here."

Jan Di almost snapped back with an 'I don't care!' but that would sound suspicious, and Chan Mi already had her feelers out about the tension between them. Instead, she simply shrugged.

"O-kay." Chan Mi cleared her throat and moved on, back to the subject of the most recent mysterious benefactor. "Are you going to try to find this person, too?"

"Of course, I am." Jan Di jumped right back into the discussion. "But…" She thought for a moment. "I might have an idea who it is..." Seeing Dr. Yoon had reminded her.

"So, what are you going to do with the money?" Chan Mi clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up.

"I don't...know… Maybe I should just donate it."

"At least keep _some_! You could take a trip or something."

"When do I have time for that?" Chan Mi shrugged in response. "I suppose there are some things I could use that money on, though." Jan Di was thinking of some school supplies and new clothes and shoes for Soo Yun. It wasn't that she couldn't buy those things on her own, but it would take some saving up. Now Soo Yun wouldn't have to wait.

* * *

Ji Hoo knew who had put the money in Dr. Geum's account. Mr. Kang had come to him a couple of days ago, still intent on rewarding Dr. Geum for saving his grandchild and asking for input on the matter. As he'd told Mr. Kang, it wouldn't be appropriate for him to give an answer, but he ever so subtly planted a seed in his head, for he too believed Jan Di deserved something special for going above and beyond. He hadn't expected the amount he'd just overheard, but he was glad for her.

He watched Dr. Geum finish speaking with Nurse Jung and turn to leave, to 'clear things up' as she said. A part of him thought she might figure out who it was‒and that he knew about it‒and come over to rant at him, being non-materialistic as she was. But instead, she only gave him a cursory nod as she walked away. He assumed she was heading to HR to _clear it up_ , which probably translated into browbeating some poor, unsuspecting administrative assistant into spilling the beans…

* * *

Later that day, Ji Hoo decided to take a break in the stairwell. It was filthy but serene, and he liked it there. However, when he arrived, he saw that it was occupied. And like Murphy's Law, he encountered Dr. Geum. He opened the door with a cloth and stepped through.

When she first saw him, Dr. Geum twitched around like a fish caught in a net and quickly tried to escape. "Excuse me, Dr. Yoon. I shouldn't have come," she said, speaking rapidly. "I was just leaving." She got her bearings and bowed stiffly, but he called her back before she got very far.

He proceeded to inform her that he didn't own the stairwell. He also thought to suggest that they could share it, but he knew she wouldn't go for that; she didn't want to be anywhere he was unless she had to be. She shifted uncomfortably and stared down at her feet. To lighten the mood, he joked about playing kai-bai-bo for the stairwell or calling it like a dog and seeing who it came to, but she didn't even crack a smile. Well, he'd already learned that his dry humor had no effect on her these days.

Ji Hoo rubbed the back of his tense neck. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he could find another place. "If you want to use this space, I won't come here anymore." He looked into her raised eyes, now wide and dark. "I relinquish it to you."

And with that, he spun around and left.

Jan Di watched him go, her heart giving a painful thump-thump. It was just a stairwell, so why was she so touched by his gesture?

* * *

It was the day after Dr. Yoon 'gave' her the stairwell, and Jan Di was headed to the whiteboard to check her surgeries for the day. She skimmed the board, her eyes settling on the first surgery of the day: _a burn debridement_. In the slot beside the surgery were the names of the surgeons who would be performing it. She read the names: Yoon, Lee, Park, and Moon.

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. "Oh no…" She checked the time on her phone. They were already in there! At that realization, she took off running. She traveled as fast as she somewhat safely could, whipping past several nurses and only narrowly avoiding an empty gurney. The whole time, she couldn't help but berate herself. If only she'd been communicating better with Dr. Yoon these days, she might have been able to prevent this!

* * *

In the OR, the patient, a young man, who had been burned over a quarter of his body in an apartment fire, was prepped and sedated. He was lying on the operating table, all but the first portion of the damaged area they'd be working on covered. Ji Hoo had consulted with the staff plastic surgeon, and together, they'd determined that surgery was the best course for him.

Ji Hoo had one of the interns clean and disinfect the surgical area, and then he began probing to determine the depth of the wound and locate any foreign matter. "Looks clear of debris," he said. He glanced around the table. "Dr. Moon. Please begin to scrape away the first layer of dead tissue."

Dr. Moon just stood there, looking a bit pale, scalpel clenched tightly in his fist. He wasn't even holding the tool properly.

"Dr. Moon, is something the matter?" Ji Hoo asked gently. "Please correct your technique and approach the patient."

At first, Ji Hoo thought Dr. Moon didn't hear him, but then he adjusted his grip on the scalpel and slowly stepped forward. His hand began to tremble, sweat beading up on his forehead as he stared grimly down at the patient.

"Moon-ssi, are you alright?" Ji Hoo asked, genuinely concerned.

Dr. Moon felt as though he was underwater and Dr. Yoon was instructing him from the surface. He couldn't move or say a word. All he could do was stare down at the brownish-red flesh with a bit of pale pink peeking through, and it seemed to stare right back at him. His chest suddenly constricted, his breathing growing ragged, and a shrill buzz resounded in his ears.

"Dr. Moon," Ji Hoo repeated. The older surgeon finally looked at him with glassy eyes. He looked awful. His forehead had gone white and was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. Ji Hoo asked the nurse to wipe the perspiration away, and he barely seemed to register her touch.

"Dr. Moon, can you do this?" Ji Hoo asked.

Forget operating, Moon Yoo Joon was just trying to breathe normally right now and refrain from collapsing. He could feel his face getting hotter beneath his mask as heavy puffs of air beat against the polypropylene. This seemed to be the only heat coming from his body, though; the rest had gone cold.

Moon thought he heard his name and Dr. Yoon telling him to do something, but he could barely make it out over the sharp ringing in his ears.

. . .

Ji Hoo had just asked Dr. Moon to step away from the patient and exit the OR, but it didn't seem like he'd heard. He was about to ask the nurse to take him out when Dr. Geum burst in. Everyone turned to look at her, except Moon, who was standing stock-still, eyes boring a hole into the patient.

"Dr. Geum, what is it? We're in the middle of a vital surgery here." Ji Hoo could see her chest heaving and hear her elevated breathing behind the mask she must have put on in a hurry‒because one of the straps wasn't quite in place. She finally adjusted it.

"Dr. Yoon, I'm sorry for the interruption, but may I borrow Dr. Moon, please?" she asked. "It's very important. Could someone else take his place?"

Ji Hoo paused, then nodded. "Dr. Moon, go with Dr. Geum, please."

Evers so slowly, Dr. Moon raised his head. He stared at Ji Hoo apologetically, then bowed and took his leave. Ji Hoo watched Dr. Moon wobble over to Dr. Geum; she put an arm around him and led him out.

* * *

Outside the OR, Jan Di sat Dr. Moon in a chair. Once she was sure he wasn't going to pass out, she went for a drink for him. She handed him a bottle of his favorite juice, and he opened it and took a sip.

"Yoo Joon-ssi," she spoke in her motherly voice, firm but loving, even though he was older than her. "Why didn't you tell Dr. Yoon?"

"Because I…," he hung his head, "was embarrassed."

Jan Di pressed her lips together, letting just a bit of air slip through, and she placed a hand on Dr. Moon's shoulder. "Still, you should have told him. It could have been bad. Someone could have gotten hurt, the patient or you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...I just didn't want Dr. Yoon thinking less of me."

"I'm sure that if you'd told him, he would've understood." Dr. Yoon may be rigid, but he wasn't unkind. Yes, he would have understood; she was sure of it.

"I thought...maybe I could do it, you know. Maybe I was finally past it. I guess...I wasn't ready yet. I'm so ashamed. Yoon Seonsaengnim must look at me like a failure."

"You're not a failure. And I'm sure he doesn't think so, either."

Yoo Joon smiled over at Jan Di. "So…," he began tentatively. "What do you think Yoon Seonsaengnim will do to me?"

Jan Di pursed her lips. "I don't think he'll do anything to you, but I do think he'll want an explanation."

"Yeah…" Yoo Joon sighed heavily.

Jan Di lowered her eyes to the blindingly white and black speckled floor. "I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time..."

"No, don't apologize, Geum Seonsaengnim. You shouldn't have had to 'rescue' me. I should have been honest with him about it. I shouldn't have gone into that OR if there was any chance I'd freeze up like that."

They talked for a while longer while the team finished up.

* * *

After finishing the surgery, Ji Hoo planned on finding Dr. Moon to check on him and discuss what happened in the OR, but he ran into Dr. Geum first, so he led her back to his office. Once he was seated behind his desk and she was standing in front of it (because she refused a seat), he said, "So, I assume you talked to Dr. Moon."

"Yes," Jan Di replied.

He waited for several seconds, giving her the opportunity to explain, but her lips seemed sealed, so he asked directly. "Why did you rush in and ask for Dr. Moon?"

She remained silent.

"You knew he was going to freeze, didn't you?" he probed.

Her eyes flitted to the side, and he read her. Dr. Geum would be absolutely horrible at keeping information from someone. She was way too expressive in body and face.

"What happened in there?"

She finally spoke. "Shouldn't you be asking Dr. Moon that?" Her tone was flat.

"I will. But first, I want to know about your actions."

She tried to think quickly on her feet. "Okay, well, I noticed Dr. Moon didn't have breakfast earlier, and he tends to have blood sugar issues, so I was just afraid he might tremble in surgery. I thought I'd better rush to make sure he was doing alright."

"Blood sugar. That was it, huh?"

"Yes," Jan Di stood by her fib, which wasn't totally a fib‒he _hadn't_ eaten breakfast, and sometimes it _did_ affect him, but never to the point of rendering him unable to perform surgically.

She felt Dr. Yoon's eyes on her. "Dr. Moon is an excellent surgeon. He just had low blood sugar," she said mechanically.

Ji Hoo nodded to himself. He knew Dr. Geum was nurturing of others, and it wouldn't surprise him to discover she knew about the other surgeons' eating habits, but there was clearly more she wasn't telling him. The biggest indicator, aside from her inability to look him in the eye right now, was Dr. Moon's response in the OR. That wasn't a blood sugar problem.

"Dr. Geum, I know panic when I see it. Dr. Moon panicked." He shifted in his chair. "But what I don't know is why. Can you fill me in?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Dr. Geum." He pursed his lips. "I have a right to know if something is going to affect one of my surgeons' performances in the OR. He could have harmed the patient or himself."

Jan Di nodded. She'd said the same. "I agree, but it's not my place to tell you."

Ji Hoo sighed. "I know you want to protect the other surgeons...they're your friends‒"

"It's not about that," she cut him off. "You told me to keep things professional. Knowing something personal about a colleague and sharing that information is no more being professional than it is being a good friend, is it?"

She glanced down at his hands, and he quickly put them in his lap.

"You're right," he said. She seemed shocked that he'd agreed with her. "But it's also not professional to coddle your subordinates. Besides, if you always hold their hands and come to their aid, how will they ever overcome their issues?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't believe in helping others out." She turned her head away. She was treading on disrespect now.

"I do, but there are times when a person needs to sink or swim on their own."

"But what's the use if they drown?"

The corner of his mouth twitched for a second, then he grew serious. "Dr. Geum. I realize Dr. Moon must be dealing with something major, perhaps even traumatic, but many of us are." He should know… "Many people are haunted by something from their pasts, and we all struggle with something, but we push through the roadblocks because we have to. _I_ do."

In that moment, Jan Di took the time to consider how difficult it must be for Dr. Yoon to come to work every day. "But not everyone is as strong as you!" she blurted out. "...Not everyone can face their demons on a daily basis and win," she said, softer.

Was she actually giving him a compliment?

He gave her an expression that was half smirk, half grimace. _You're wrong, Dr. Geum. I'm not strong at all, and I definitely don't always win…_

When he said nothing, Jan Di bowed her head formally. "Will that be all, then, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo was suddenly transported back to his first day, when Dr. Geum had asked the Chief of Medicine if she could go now, and he smiled‒a genuine one. He didn't even realize he was doing it, and only her stare and her scowl told him so. She probably thought he was making fun of her.

"Not quite, Dr. Geum," he said. Again, he tried to convince her to have a seat, but she wouldn't, only stood there, body rigid as a pole.

"Do you think I didn't notice the state Dr. Moon was in?" he asked her. "Do you think I'd let him operate on someone like that?"

"Well, no, but...I needed to be sure."

"You need to trust and respect my judgment, Dr. Geum," he said plainly.

"But you didn't know!" she exclaimed. "And…," she continued on more calmly, "I was trying to spare him embarrassment."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I understand. And I was trying to give him the chance to admit his limitations. He should have told me he couldn't do it before he nearly went into shock in the OR."

"I know, but...but...but he's afraid of you! ...Everyone is," she spoke the last part barely above a whisper. _Well, almost everyone…_

This seemed to register harshly with Dr. Yoon, and she actually felt bad.

"Okay, maybe not scared, but intimidated." Her voice softened again. "You see, you're an intimidating man to many, Dr. Yoon."

"But not to you." It was a statement of fact and a question all in one.

She shook her head, and a silence passed between them.

After some time, Ji Hoo nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Geum. You can go now." He then turned away and occupied himself with straightening files on his desk.

Jan Di turned to leave but stopped and faced him again. "He's not ready to talk about it yet, Dr. Yoon…" Dr. Yoon folded his hands on his desk and gave her his full attention. "Dr. Moon, he...he was in a fire with his best friend a year and a half ago. His buddy saved him. Yoo Joon was burned superficially, but his friend ended up with severe burns covering most of his body. He was never quite the same after that, and Yoo Joon feels extremely guilty. So, as you can imagine, a surgery like that is near impossible for him."

Ji Hoo exhaled. "I see… Thank you for telling me, Dr. Geum."

She bobbed her head up and down. "Oh, Dr. Yoon, could I ask...would you please not mention this to Dr. Moon? I'm not asking as a favor to a friend, mind you, " she quickly inserted, "But it's a private matter, so I believe it should be kept that way."

Ji Hoo squeezed his hands together. "I need to speak with him about the incident, but I promise to do my best to respect his privacy."

Jan Di thanked him, bowed, and exited the office.

* * *

What Dr. Geum had said really stuck with Ji Hoo. " _...he's afraid of you! Everyone is." … "You're an intimidating man to many."_

Was he really so intimidating? Well, he couldn't say he hadn't noticed that others often found him...unapproachable. It had been that way at his former hospital, and it was that way here, with most people. Dr. Geum had really been the first person, aside from people he'd known for years, who saw past his exterior and attempted to get to know the man inside.

Ji Hoo didn't want to be intimidating, either; he didn't want to be anything but a good surgeon. But being in a leadership position as he was required more than just being good with a scalpel. A good leader needed to guide his team; he needed his subordinates to not only respect him but also to trust him and be able to confide in him if something was going to affect their job performance. Maybe Dr. Geum was onto something with the way she interacted with the other surgeons. He couldn't see himself joking around with them, but a little encouragement and understanding couldn't hurt. After all, he couldn't say that no one had ever encouraged him to overcome his phobia and become a doctor. Although he'd done it largely on his own, and still struggled a lot, he'd had some support.

A little later, Ji Hoo was able to check in with Dr. Moon, who seemed much better and very apologetic. Ji Hoo didn't press him about what happened‒he already knew‒instead, he tried to empathize with him. And in a way, he could.

"I'm not going to assign you to any more of those surgeries for a little while," Ji Hoo told him. Moon seemed concerned, so he assured him. "It's not a punishment. You see, I understand panic, too, Dr. Moon. I understand it well, but I recommend you do something to help you handle yours. One day you may have to perform a debridement again, and I want you to feel confident. Perhaps you could visit the staff psychiatrist. I've been to see him, and he's not so bad."

This clearly surprised Dr. Moon, but Ji Hoo could tell he appreciated his candor. Moon thanked him, saying he would.

"You're doing a nice job," Ji Hoo said.

Again, Moon was shocked. Did everyone around here view him as some kind of monster who was incapable of saying something nice? Ji Hoo wondered.

When Moon finally came out of his stupor, he smiled a little. Ji Hoo excused him, and he bowed graciously a few times before taking his leave.

* * *

Being on call overnight was never pleasant; it was sometimes boring, occasionally hectic, and almost always exhausting. Ji Hoo and all hospital staff were required to work two 24-hour rotations per month. He'd scheduled himself for this one and also Dr. Geum. It wasn't purposeful, had just worked out that way.

Last he'd seen Dr. Geum, she'd been asleep in the on-call room. He'd passed by the door, which was slightly ajar, and out of curiosity, he'd poked his head in. There he found her, curled up in a ball on one of the bottom bunks, snoring softly. He smiled a little and continued pacing.

Ji Hoo didn't find the late-night hours peaceful like some did. These were some of his roughest times, actually, when his brain was most active. He continued wandering the darkened halls of the hospital, letting his mind run wild as it always did. He rarely slept through the night. Being a doctor, he knew it was important for a person to get 8 hours, but he often had extended periods of no more than 3 or 4. Despite that, he managed to keep functioning. Suddenly, he recalled the time he'd demanded that Dr. Geum take a nap in his office after staying up all night with the infant. He only now considered he'd been something of a hypocrite for getting after her for it, given his almost constant state of sleep deprivation. Somehow, that time felt like ages ago…

After a while, he decided to go to the stairwell. Maybe it was a mistake, but it was the place he felt most peaceful. What were the odds she'd be there? She was probably still sleeping.

When he arrived, he approached carefully, just in case. Apparently, the odds were not in his favor tonight because he saw a white lab coat and thick, black hair tied up in a messy bun. She was leaning against the railing with her back turned to him, her slender arms wrapped around her lean frame, staring out at the cloudless night sky.

No jacket. The silly woman wasn't wearing her jacket. He shook his head. But again, he was a hypocrite because he'd forgotten his, too. He thought to bring one for her, but she wouldn't want to see him, anyway. He only hoped she came in soon.

She turned slightly, startling him. He was prepared to duck out of sight, which wouldn't look at all good or normal, but there was no need, for her eyes were closed. And she began softly singing.

He recognized the tune as one she'd hummed in the OR before, but this time, words were dancing on her lips…

 _Among more lonely times, I have been hesitating, unable to grab onto the hand carefully reaching out to me_

 _I keep getting scared because of my fluttering heart_

 _The night you secretly gave me your hand…_

 _Make me kiss you_

 _Make me touch you_

 _Make me want you…_

It was a love song.

Ji Hoo felt a sudden tightening in his chest. He explained it away with the notion that good music could make a person _feel something_. And he _was_ a music lover. He was not typically into pop songs or ballads, but she did have a lovely voice. Problem was, the lyrics were filling his head with nonsense, making him consider stepping through the doors and speaking his mind‒about how he'd been feeling, about how difficult these past days had been…

But it was 3 AM, and after two difficult emergency surgeries, lack of sleep, and his emotional state, it wouldn't be prudent. Besides, his presence would only disturb her, and he didn't want her to put up her professional mask again.

He turned away from the door but kept listening through the next chorus...

 _Make me kiss you_

 _Make me touch you_

 _Make me want you_

 _Kiss you, touch you, want you_

 _Make me love you…_

He risked another peek at her through the glass windows. She tensed then and opened her eyes, perhaps sensing she was not alone. Or, possibly, it was the wind. It had kicked up, he assumed, because she shivered a little and hugged herself tighter. He really hoped she'd decide to come inside soon. With that thought in his head, he turned his back and walked away, leaving her with the privacy she thought she had the entire time.

* * *

After her quick nap in the on-call room, Jan Di had made her way to the stairwell. Dr. Yoon had 'given' it to her, so she hadn't been worried about running into him there. As soon as she'd entered that sacred space, she'd immediately felt the tension in her shoulders slipping away. The stairwell had an almost magical quality to it; she'd stumbled across it even before Dr. Yoon had first met with her there, and she wasn't about to let it go over a few arguments. She'd relaxed against the railing and started to sing‒singing always calmed her. Like mother, like daughter.

She'd gotten so lost in singing a song called "Make Me Love You" that she'd heard a hundred times on the pop station Soo Yun liked that anyone could have walked in on her, and she probably wouldn't have noticed, but she wasn't too worried at this hour. The song was one of those catchy songs that could easily get stuck in a person's head, but only lately had it really struck a chord with her. Like someone you never noticed before but when you finally do you can't get them out of your head, that's what this song was to her all of a sudden.

A gust of wind chilled her, bringing her back to reality and to the strange awareness she might not be alone. She turned her head to find out, but of course, no one was there.

* * *

Ji Hoo could feel the warm sun beating down on him. He looked up to confirm that he was indeed outside, and the sun nearly blinded him. Squinting slightly, he cast his eyes downward. He wasn't dressed in his lab coat, but he _was_ wearing white, a linen button-down shirt and khaki slacks, and he was seated on a thin blanket in the grass. In the _grass_? Beside him was an open picnic basket, and the blanket was spread with remnants of what looked to be quite the feast. A faint breeze kissed his face and blew the bangs across his eyes; he brushed his hair aside and gazed out across the... _meadow_. He was in a meadow?

Off in the distance, he could make out the shape of a woman standing next to a small lake, more like a pond; she was wearing a short, flowing red sundress and a large hat and was staring down at her feet. She whirled around, her dark, medium-length hair twirling in the air. After adjusting her floppy sun hat, she began vibrantly waving at him. "Ji Hoo-ah! Ji Hoo-ah, come on!"

He pointed stupidly at his chest. Was she talking to him? Yes, she must be. He seemed to be the only one around, and although muffled by wind and distance, she'd said his name. Hadn't she? She _had_ , and so informally. Who was she?

He thought he recognized her voice. Yes. It was the woman who'd been making repeat appearances in his head...in his bed, his office...the one whose face he just couldn't seem to get a look at. He knew her voice by now, and he was beginning to know her personality‒she was outgoing and free; she challenged him, and he had the sense that she made him...happy?

What would it be like to truly be happy? He wondered. He wasn't sure he'd ever known what that was like, and if he had, he couldn't quite remember.

When Ji Hoo did nothing but sit there, the mystery woman placed one hand on her hip, cocked her head to the side, and beckoned again. She was too far away for him to see her face, and the hat blocked most of it, so he couldn't tell what her expression was; although, he suspected she was playfully annoyed with him for making her _wait_. Just then, the wind kicked up, blowing her hat askew; she grabbed it and adjusted it. And then, she started unbuttoning the front of her sundress…

What was she doing?! This strange woman was going to strip in plain sight of him? He should turn around, shouldn't he? But he didn't. _Couldn't_ , in fact. And instead of giving her privacy, he found himself unbuttoning _his_ shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the blanket, and he looked down at his feet. Before he knew it, he was slipping off his brown loafers and socks. He stuffed the socks into the shoes and set them aside. Then he rose from the blanket and stepped into the grass. In his bare feet. He hadn't done that since he was a very young child! He didn't even hesitate. The green grass was soft and just a little damp from morning dew, and it felt good.

He stood there, looking to the woman for further instruction. The top portion of her dress was open now, revealing part of her chest and a white bra. She waved frantically before tossing her hat aside and undoing the rest of her buttons. All-the-way-down. She dropped her dress, leaving her in only the white bra and matching underwear.

Giggling, she playfully covered her chest, as if it mattered now, and turned her back on him. The muscles of her back and legs were firm and strong, from what he could tell from here. She looked like she was a runner or some sort of athlete or took a lot of stairs.

She waded into the pond, kicking at the water along the way until her lower body sank beneath the surface. When she reached what was about the middle, she was submerged up to her breasts. She turned around and once again waved at him. She put a hand up to her face and called out, "Ji Hoo-ah, come on in! Join me! The water feels great!"

Was she crazy? Did she actually expect him to join her in there? In the filthy pond? Who knew what kind of nasty bacteria were lurking beneath the water, not to mention mud and tiny creatures that would nibble or latch onto his skin. God, he didn't even want to think about it. Despite saying his name and feeling comfortable enough to take her clothes off in front of him, this woman must not know him at all‒if she thought he'd so such a thing…

Yet, he was moving forward.

The wind blew his hair, and with the breeze passed his insecurities. He felt his cheeks creasing into a smile, and the next thing he knew, he was jogging toward the pond. It was as if he was being drawn to her, magnetically. He felt happy and light as if his body was on air, his smile widening the closer he got to her.

It felt like it took a while to get to the pond. When he finally arrived at the muddy water's edge, he stopped and watched her for a moment. She had her back to him and was splashing around in the middle, looking more like a little girl than the woman she undoubtedly was. But it actually looked fun.

By now, he'd realized this wasn't real, but he might as well take advantage of it and enjoy himself. He couldn't get hurt. So, he imagined going to her, and he could see it all unfolding before his eyes…

He would wade in, and she'd turn around and splash at him. He'd block the spray with his hand, and when the attacks finally ceased, he'd rush at her. With a quirk of her lips and a raise of her brow, she'd warn him not to come any closer, but he wouldn't listen. She'd giggle and try to escape, but he'd catch her by the waist and swirl her around in the water. He'd pick her up and try to dunk her, but feisty as she was, she would latch onto his neck and wrap her legs around his waist so tight that there'd be no way she was going under without him.

Back to this version of reality, she turned her head ever so slightly, but not enough for him to get a good look at her face. He wanted to shout his frustration aloud, but he held it in.

"It's okay, Ji Hoo-ah," she called out. She must have noticed his hesitation. "You can do it!"

So, she _did_ know this was hard for him. But if she knew and she cared about him (he assumed), why would she push it? Still, he didn't want to disappoint her. He needed to at least try. He raised his right foot to take his first step into the water, but…he was still hesitating. He stared down at the water's edge, the hypnotically beautiful meeting of moist, coffee ground-colored soil and blue-green water. His lucid self reminded him, _It's not real. You can't get hurt_ …

"Ji Hoo-ah, you still have your pants on!" He heard her laugh. "Take them off, silly."

His gaze traveled up his lower half. He did still have his pants on. Okay, so not only did she want him to go in the water, she wanted him to strip to his underwear.

"Come on, don't be shy. Look, I'll cover my eyes!" she called. "Even though it's nothing I haven't seen before…" He barely heard her mutter the last part.

His head snapped up in time to see her shield her face with both hands. Damn. Thwarted again! _Okay, you want to play games? Fine..._

"Hey!" he called out to her. "Since your eyes are closed, why don't we play 'Marco Polo?' Do you know that game?"

"Sure, I do," she called back.

"Okay, then…," his lips creased into a sly smirk, "let's play."

"Alright." She kept her hands up and waited, he assumed for him to remove his pants.

Keeping in mind this was just a dream, Ji Hoo undid his belt, popped open the button to his khakis, and unzipped. He dropped his pants, and thank God, he had underwear on. He took a deep breath, screwed his eyes shut, and stepped into the water. He felt the gooey mud seeping between the cracks of his toes and the tepid water surrounding his ankles. It felt strange, but like the grass, not bad.

"Are you in?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes." _I think so…_

A few seconds later, she shouted out, "Marco!"

"Polo!" he shouted back.

This went on for a few more exchanges, but rather than trying to avoid being tagged, Ji Hoo was moving closer to her. His plan? As soon as he got in range, he planned on peeling her hands away from her face and finally getting a good look at her. She had one hand over her face now, and the other was feeling around in the air for him. She called 'Marco' once more, but this time, he didn't answer. The silence shook her, and she froze. But he was within range now. He reached out and clasped her wrist. She gasped, and then…

Darkness.

Ji Hoo had fallen asleep at his desk again. He checked the time‒4:47 AM‒and then his pager–no dire messages. With a huff, he ran a hand through his hair. He'd had another dream about _her_. And yet again, he'd _almost_ seen her face. So close! It was more than frustrating, especially since he always knew it was her in the dreams, by her voice (and the fact that she was with him), yet he couldn't connect her to reality.

* * *

After a much-needed day off, Ji Hoo was back at the hospital, just finishing lunch. Since his argument with Dr. Geum, he'd holed himself up in his office mostly, during lunches and breaks. There was no reason to venture out, unless he needed something from the lounge, and honestly, he was worried he'd see her eating alone, and then he'd feel bad. He wondered if she was. Before he'd left for Japan, she'd eaten with Dr. Park, and then, she'd started eating with him, but now… He wondered if she'd found someone else to have lunch with, Nurse Jung or one of the other surgeons, perhaps. He just hoped she wasn't eating alone.

That was _his_ thing‒eating alone, being alone, always alone, that is, aside from the monthly dinner with his family and the occasional meet-up with Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin. But solitude didn't suit Geum Jan Di. She was far too social and energetic; she had too much to offer others.

But no, he shouldn't worry about it. He didn't care if Moon, Lee, Park, or any of the others ate alone; he didn't even care if his buddies, the F3, skipped a meal or had dining company (though they frequently did), so why should he care if she did?

However, the first thing that came out of his mouth when he passed her in the hall was, "Have you eaten, Dr. Geum?"

She turned, looking almost irritated. "Is that a medical question, Dr. Yoon?"

 _Aish, here we go again.._. "Yes, actually. I don't want any issues with blood sugar."

Her mouth twisted at his reference to her lie. She casually tucked her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Did you ask the others the same question?" she challenged. She didn't want preferential treatment, of course.

"I will when I see them."

"Well, my blood sugar is fine, Dr. Yoon," she answered mechanically. "I always eat the right amount of protein and carbohydrates to sustain my body for surgery."

He gave a slight nod. He didn't bother coming up with anything else to say, just turned and walked off.

. . .

There was another run-in, later, in the doctors' lounge. Ji Hoo had gone in to make some tea, and Dr. Geum was lounging on the couch, her feet curled up behind her, a soft drink in hand. He knew she knew he was there, but she pretended not to and focused on some celebrity game show on TV. He went about his business, boiling water and inserting a tea bag into his personal mug that he'd brought with him. As he went to exit, he turned toward her, his lips parting slightly.

"Do you need something from me, Dr. Yoon?" she asked. Her tone was still professional, though teetering dangerously on acerbic.

He had been trying to be friendly, at least polite, but she wasn't budging. He didn't blame her, though she could make the tiniest bit of effort, couldn't she?

"No. Enjoy your break, Dr. Geum."

"Thank you, Dr. Yoon."

. . .

* * *

Ji Hoo hated to admit it, but this feud was messing with his head, and it felt like that, _a feud_ , rather than an agreement to remain colleagues. She was punishing him; she had to be. This professional automaton was not the Dr. Geum Jan Di he'd met that first day, and she felt further from him than when they were nothing more than strangers.

Not like now, acquaintances of only a few weeks…

It made no sense that he should be thinking about this so much, given their brief history. Repeatedly, he told himself he shouldn't care, that he didn't care, that he should stick to his convictions, but he was faltering. He spent a lot of time off in his head; his hand washing had increased, and he'd picked up two new compulsions, not a big deal, but still annoying.

And she'd called him strong… That was laughable. _She_ was the strong one; he was a pathetic weakling in comparison.

He'd already considered apologizing to her and asking to be friends again, and he'd nearly caved on several occasions. The first time, he'd lost his nerve and simply stared at her. The second time, he'd asked her to meet at the stairwell or his office, but she'd refused him. She'd said it wasn't a good idea and suggested somewhere more public, unless it was confidential, and then, perhaps, they should go to the consultation room and involve the rest of the team. And if it was a private matter, it shouldn't be brought up at the hospital at all.

Definitely punishing him. Yes, she knew exactly what she was doing...

* * *

As for Jan Di, she was at a loss. She'd understood perfectly well what Dr. Yoon wanted from her, and she'd been doing it. What she didn't understand was _his_ recent behavior. Why engage her in unnecessary talk or glance her way at the wash station? Why try to make nice all of a sudden? Men were usually impossible, but this particular male was giving her a permanent headache.

She could tell he was rethinking the whole not-being-friends thing, but rather than talk to her about it, he chose one of two tactics: either he'd stare at her with a piercing gaze or avoid eye contact, altogether, like a little boy in the schoolyard. At least he hadn't resorted to pushing her down or pulling her hair. Maybe he would if he wasn't afraid to touch her… But seriously, Dr. Yoon was such a skilled surgeon, yet so inept in social situations. He could probably write a book, entitled _Uncomfortable Silences and You: A Guide to Looking and Acting Like An Idiot in Every Situation_ , otherwise known as: _What Not To Do in All Social Scenarios_. Then again, she had her moments, too; she could probably co-author it.

Seeing how clueless Dr. Yoon was both softened and annoyed Jan Di like crazy. If men were from another planet, he was from a whole other universe. Perhaps he'd come through a wormhole using the 4th dimension or something...aand she needed to stop listening to Hyun Shik's sci-fi talk…

Admittedly, Dr. Yoon was so handsome that he did have to work a _teeny_ bit harder at looking like an idiot, and with most women, he could probably just flash that smile dentists would applaud and get whatever he wanted. But Geum Jan Di was not so gullible. She did, however, acknowledge he had an effect on her. And it wasn't just his looks; she wasn't as shallow as that. It was the buried kindness she'd unearthed and the innocence rarely found in a man in his late twenties. Lately, he'd been acting more like an awkward teenage boy...

It was hard for Jan Di to imagine Dr. Yoon as a teenage boy when he looked the exact opposite of one. He wasn't gawky, but perfectly proportioned and graceful, and he wasn't awkward-looking, but beautiful. There she was, focusing on his looks again; she always got angry with herself for doing that.

Jan Di thought Dr. Yoon might try to make up when he asked to meet with her privately, and she had to admit, her heart had fluttered, but her pride would not allow it. She refused to be alone with him. No good could come of it. Either they'd argue and she'd walk away feeling bruised again, or, if he truly wanted to make amends, as she suspected he did, she'd be tempted to accept‒and she **could not** accept. She'd be damned if she was going to be taken in by his boyish face and puppy dog eyes and a few well-formulated words. Oh, and if he smiled at her, she was a goner, for sure. No, she wouldn't give him the chance to sway her...

It wasn't that Jan Di was an unforgiving person, but she needed to know what he really wanted before she even considered giving in. _I see what you're trying to do_ , Yoon Seonsaengnim, she thought. _But you're going to have to do a whole lot better than that._

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Today, a visiting former doctor had come in to observe, and he was kind of a big deal, even after not practicing medicine for nearly ten years. The chief presented Gyo Young-soo like a member of a royal family, much like he did with Dr. Yoon. And Jan Di definitely had a flashback to that day. It gave her a small twinge in her chest, but she shook the feeling off long enough to shake His Eminence's hand.

Despite his similar acclaim, this doctor was nothing like Dr. Yoon. He was more like the chief, arrogant and abrasive, strutting around the hospital like a peacock. They were probably best friends. What was with this generation, anyway?

Former Dr. Gyo was traditional, so he expected low bows from everyone, but he also gave handshakes. Even his handshake was harsh, Jan Di noticed. His wrinkled hand was rough and calloused like a surgeon's would be, even after all those years, but that wasn't the worst part. He squeezed the bones in Jan Di's hand so hard that she was sure he was purposely trying to assert his dominance over her.

Dr. Yoon was the last to shake hands as he'd introduced his surgical team first, and Jan Di knew he'd been hoping he could get away with just a bow. But no such luck. Etiquette forced him to do it, and Dr. Yoon would always do the proper thing, whether he wanted to or not. Jan Di eyed the interaction like a hawk from her vantage point against the side wall, but she didn't step in. She wondered if she would have if they weren't in this fight. Maybe she wouldn't push her luck with both the chief and the eminence there.

Fortunately, Dr. Gyo went to chat with the chief after shaking Dr. Yoon's hand, allowing him time to sneak a wipe. Jan Di continued to watch from afar, her arms folded. And his eyes flitted to hers for a second or two as he finished cleansing his hands. After that, the chief sent Dr. Gyo with the surgical team; he'd be with them the first day and with the medical team the second.

This was not the best day to have an observer, even one with a medical background, considering how busy they were and the nature of today's surgeries, but it wasn't up to Jan Di. She tried to have an open mind about His Eminence, but her opinion of him quickly degraded even further.

It felt like _Take Your Child to Work Day_ , only with a much older, pompous child, who told _you_ what to do, constantly. And it didn't take long for the other surgeons to grow tired of him, too. Following them around, watching their every move...and not just watching. He had something critical to say about every little thing. He was especially disrespectful to the younger ones, and to Jan Di, in particular. Suddenly, Jan Di appreciated Dr. Yoon much more. While he was particular about cleanliness and top-quality care, he wasn't overbearing about it. This guy, on the other, simply wanted to appear important, and Jan Di knew the type.

Dr. Gyo slowed them down quite a bit with his thorough inspection of the scrub area and the OR, but he ended up being highly satisfied with the cleanliness of the place‒and why wouldn't he be with a man like Yoon Ji Hoo as Head of Surgery? He then moved on to closely watching their scrub-in techniques, despite the fact that even the newbies had done it hundreds, if not thousands of times. This was operating room 101. To make it even more unbearable, while he watched, the eminence 'entertained' them with his medical exploits and explanations of what they did in 'his day.' He reminded Jan Di, in a way, of her harabeoji telling stories, but without the lovable quality.

When the guy brought up a very old procedure, Jan Di barely restrained herself from tossing back a haughty "Well, we don't do it like that anymore." Most of the procedures he'd discussed were way outdated, and now known to be downright dangerous, and she prayed to the heavens he didn't suggest they do one of those risky, old procedures. She could half see him expecting they douse their next patient with alcohol and have him bite down on a block of wood while they cut him open with a rusty saw. Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a _little_. The guy _was_ very knowledgeable, after all; he just hadn't kept up with the times.

But she still didn't like him. There was really nothing to worry about, though‒Dr. Yoon would never allow him to do anything potentially harmful to a patient. Dr. Yoon may not be as outspoken as she was, but he wasn't gutless.

When Dr. Gyo left to use the restroom, the surgeons engaged in what could only be described as a group shoulder slump and sigh. It was pretty impressive, actually. If Dr. Yoon wasn't there, Jan Di was sure they would be doing a lot more cathartic (and more verbal) purging, probably energetically complaining and begging 'Eomma' to 'do something!' What was she supposed to do, though? Dr. Yoon was in charge; she answered to him, and he, best friend of Gu Jun Pyo or not, still answered to the Chief of Medicine, who this guy was in the pocket of. And Dr. Yoon didn't seem like the type to go running to his buddy if he had a problem with his supervisor; he respected the rules of this institution.

Why was she thinking so positively of Dr. Yoon after the way he treated her, though? Well, she supposed because...it was the truth. There were a lot of good things to be said about Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. The contrast between him and Dr. Gyo was like night and day.

* * *

The next surgery was an abdominal laparotomy. The patient presented with abdominal pain due to trauma, and the CT scan had detected what looked to be the beginnings of an abdominal aortic aneurysm. The patient wasn't in dire straits yet, but it was a serious thing. The abdominal aorta was a vital artery, after all, the largest in the body; it supplied oxygenated blood to the abdominal and pelvic organs and the legs, and a rupture could be lethal. This was the kind of surgery that required both Jan Di and Ji Hoo's expertise, she being the general surgeon with the penchant for abdominal surgery, he being the reigning cardiothoracic guy.

To her not-total surprise, Dr. Yoon put Jan Di in the lead, stressing that his role was mainly as cardiology consult while Dr. Gyo was there as an observer. Jan Di thought she heard a small, disapproving noise come from the back of the eminence's throat when he found out she was in charge, but she didn't care. Abdominal surgeries were her bread and butter. She was actually quite good at anything involving the abdominal cavity and its delicate organs, and she knew Dr. Yoon had noticed. The other surgeons liked to tease her that it was because she loved eating so much, and they'd even given her a birthday card last year with a picture of an anatomically correct, smiling stomach, exclaiming, "Dr. Geum, you're the only one I ever want to cut me open! Saengil chukha hamnida!" She laughed for about five whole minutes over that.

But Jan Di really didn't care if they teased her; she liked feeling as though she had a specialization. And now, His Eminence would see she wasn't just some dumb girl trying to be a doctor‒not that she had anything to prove.

The operation went off without a hitch. Jan Di's incision was beautiful, and once inside, the team easily located the site of the aneurysm. The protrusion was larger than expected, though, nearly 5 cm, so they needed to work quickly.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gyo stood back and watched, eyes fixated mainly on Jan Di. He'd been telling them all morning that they needed to be able to work under pressure, and he'd even manufactured a few _situations_ as tests to see how they'd do. Jan Di assumed his hard staring was either one of his 'tests,' or more than likely, he didn't trust her skills. Well, she would show him.

Although his presence was annoying, Jan Di pushed her feelings deep down in her belly because she had work to do. She couldn't have her head a mess or her hand shaking in anger. Dr. Yoon would notice right away and remove her from the lead. And she would not let that happen. _No way_ , this was _her_ surgery!

But apparently Dr. Gyo wasn't able to stand by and say nothing because before long he was handing out suggestions like candies. Jan Di just ignored him and kept doing what she was doing, but occasionally, one of the surgeons would look to her or Dr. Yoon in confusion, not knowing whether to do as Dr. Gyo said or not. In those cases, Dr. Yoon or she gave a gentle nod, encouraging them to keep on the current path. And once, Jan Di even thought she noticed a hot flash in Dr. Yoon's eyes when Dr. Gyo made a particularly cutting, though not obviously so, remark about her.

Now Jan Di could take constructive criticism‒she accepted that she was far from perfect‒but this pompous man was clearly just nitpicking everything she did, wanting to prove that he knew better. Yes, he'd practiced for a lot longer than her, but he probably wasn't familiar with today's advances. He would surely never consider that she might know more than him, or at least as much. To his generation, an elder man was above a younger woman in every regard.

Dr. Gyo alternated between subtly cutting down her technique and pretending she wasn't in the room, addressing only Dr. Yoon. _Just one day_ , she reminded herself, _It's just for one day._

As for Dr. Yoon, Jan Di did not envy him his position right now. She knew he was frustrated with the old doctor's micromanaging, too‒she could see it in the little vein that flexed ever so slightly in the middle of his forehead‒but he had to play nice. He monitored the operation closely and managed things in the OR while graciously reigning in His Eminence when he tried to take over. He'd already reminded the guy of that which they all knew, that he wasn't allowed to operate but was there only as an observer. Dr. Yoon had said it ultra gently, like, "Sir, perhaps you would be more comfortable in the observation gallery. You could have a seat while watching my team work and jot down your thoughts and suggestions."

Jan Di was preparing to insert the graft when she noticed something‒a small, dark red trickle.

 _Shit. Blood…_

The aorta was beginning to tear, and like a loose stitch, once it started this whole thing was going to unravel…

"Dr. Yoon, it's…" Her voice tilted in concern.

He sighed. "Yes, I see." And he looked to her for next steps.

Jan Di had never thought real surgery was anything like the hospital dramas. More often than not, it was routine, mundane even; not everything was a life or death moment, and seconds didn't always matter much‒there was usually time to make an educated decision about the course of action. But sometimes, yes, there was a ticking clock, and occasionally, the tide could turn in an instant. This was the case now...

"What do you want to do about it, Dr. Geum?" Dr. Yoon asked.

One of the many things Jan Di had learned about her seonsaengnim was that when he assigned someone the lead, he expected them to _lead_ , and throughout the entire operation. Normally, she was fine with it, but this had never happened to her before. She had read extensively about it, however, and was confident she had the procedure down.

"Well, first, we need to control that bleeding." She hopped into action, instructing the two assisting surgeons to do so, and they got right on it. "Then, I think...we should perform an endovascular repair." She recited her plan, step-by-step, from memory from her textbook.

Ji Hoo nodded. It was the procedure he would have also chosen, for it was more recent and safer, and he hated opening a patient up fully and exposing them to greater risk.

Jan Di didn't want to admit this in front of the eminence, but she had to. "Dr. Yoon," she began. She sucked in a small bit of air through her mask. "I do feel obligated to tell you that even though I'm familiar with the procedure, I've never done it before. So, if you think…"

Ji Hoo knew what Dr. Geum was going to say. She was going to offer to relinquish her position. But he wasn't going to let her. Even though she'd never performed the procedure, she had explained it perfectly, and her technical skills were good, so he trusted her to get the job done.

"You're still in charge here, Dr. Geum, but thank you for your honesty. Please proceed."

 _Okay…_ Jan Di took a deep breath, nodded her head assertively, and rattled off her instructions to the team. "Alright? Any questions or objections?" She may be in charge right now, but she was not above asking for a second opinion from her team.

All were silent, save for one.

"I have an objection," said His Eminence.

 _Of course_ , thought Jan Di.

The eminence went on to suggest an open repair instead of the endovascular, using an outdated and highly risky technique. It may have been the only way back when he was practicing, but the death rate was very high, and since then, a much better technique had been developed.

She didn't care if she was crossing a line or not. "Sir, that procedure is outdated. Now, we have…"

But before she could finish, Dr. Gyo interrupted, sticking his chest out like a male baboon asserting its dominance. "I practiced medicine for 40 years. Are you saying you know better than me, young lady?"

Jan Di's brow furrowed. For one, she was not a _young lady_ ; she was a doctor, every bit as much as he was, actually more since his license was expired, and two, in this case, _yes_ , she most certainly did know better.

"Dr. Gyo, I'm sorry, but I must agree with Dr. Geum," interjected Dr. Yoon. "The method you're suggesting is a bit risky, and we're not trained in…"

Again, Dr. Yoon was trying to say it in the most polite way possible, and Jan Di had to hand it to him for his tact. If he hadn't stepped in and she'd been pressed, she probably would have blurted out something stupid, like it was a terrible idea, and found herself in trouble for it later.

"Well, fortunately, _I_ am trained in this," Dr. Gyo cut in.

No one expected what happened next…

Dr. Gyo had the tech glove and gown him; then, he walked around the table to Jan Di's side and stood before her, his hand extended, palm up.

Jan Di's eyes flitted to Dr. Gyo's hand, then back up to his face. She stared into his eyes without blinking. "No," she said firmly, without any hesitation.

She was going to finish the job she started, and there was no way in hell she was giving up her scalpel to him. If he wanted it, he'd have to pry it from her cold, dead fingers. She didn't say these words aloud, but she thought them quite vehemently. She'd even bitten her lip a little‒she realized it when she tasted blood on her tongue.

Again, Dr. Yoon stepped in. "Gyo Seonsaengnim," he began softly, "although we value your opinion, you're here as an observer, so I must ask that you let my team handle this."

Even though she thought he'd placated him a bit too much, Jan Di appreciated that Dr. Yoon had stood up to the eminence. Of course, the patients always came first with Dr. Yoon; he wasn't a suck-up, and he told it how it was.

His Eminence was clearly not happy.

Dr. Yoon's eyes met Jan Di's for a second, then shot back to Dr. Gyo, and in that flicker, she knew they were both thinking the same thing: 'We don't have time for this.' They needed to save this patient, but there were too many cooks in the kitchen, and one was about to burn the place down.

Dr. Yoon resolved it quickly by leading the old doctor off to the other end of the OR, of course, without touching him. This gave Jan Di the opportunity to do what needed to be done, and she suspected that was Dr. Yoon's intent all along, to 'distract' the eminence while she and their fellow surgeons began the procedure.

Guided by fluoroscopy, Jan Di inserted a needle into the femoral artery, and with the help of Lee, she threaded a guidewire through to the aneurysm site. It was delicate work, something Dr. Yoon was better at than her, she had to admit, but she could hold her own in these tight spaces. Next, she prepared to insert the stent-graft through the femoral artery and into the aorta.

Jan Di swallowed thickly. It was going well enough, but she could really use Dr. Yoon's eyes right now. This was _his_ area, and she'd feel much better if he was at this table right now. She glanced over to see him listening intently to Dr. Gyo; he looked back at her at nearly the same time. He must be thinking the same thing…

* * *

While Dr. Geum and the team did their work, Ji Hoo dealt with Dr. Gyo. His plan had been simply to hear him out, appease him a bit, and finally convince him to remove himself and go to the observation gallery, so they could finish the operation.

Mainly, Dr. Gyo had been ranting about his decisions, and about Dr. Geum…

"She shouldn't be the lead here," Dr. Gyo snipped. "She's never done this before. She said so herself. Why did you put this inexperienced woman in charge?" He was speaking more loudly now, loud enough for the others to hear.

From across the room, Jan Di scowled beneath her mask, but she kept right on task.

"Although Dr. Geum has never done this before, she has researched it extensively," Ji Hoo said. "She even presented a paper on the subject."

* * *

Having heard it all, Jan Di was surprised Dr. Yoon knew about her paper. It was before he came. Had he actually read it?

"And she's quite skilled at abdominal work," Dr. Yoon went on to say.

 _Wow._ He actually stood up to this man in her defense. No. No, no. She must be mistaken. He hadn't _defended_ her _;_ he wasn't going to do that anymore. He was just stating facts. Well, technically, the last comment was an opinion.

"That may be, but…," she heard Dr. Gyo begin. He seemed unable to come up with a good excuse. "You're really giving her control of this situation?"

"Yes. Dr. Geum is in charge of the OR right now, sir. I assure you she's perfectly capable."

. . .

Jan Di had her hands in the patient and was doing her best to focus on only that, but this was getting ridiculous. She glanced over at Dr. Yoon and Dr. Gyo. Dr. Yoon had just politely asked Dr. Gyo, once again, to step into the observation gallery. He'd told him he would speak with him after and had even said he'd be glad to hear his thoughts on the operation. But Dr. Gyo wouldn't listen. And she couldn't take it anymore…

Things were under control with the patient now, no hemorrhaging, stable vitals, and he was out of immediate danger. "Lee, can you take over for a minute?" she asked, knowing he could easily handle the next part on his own.

"Yes, Geum Seonsaengnim," Lee said.

"You know what to do next, right?"

He nodded.

She thanked him, then instructed the team to watch those kidneys and keep an eye out for endoleak, and of course, she knew they'd call her over if they needed anything. "I'll be right back," she told them.

Jan Di approached Dr. Yoon and Dr. Gyo, bloody gloves raised above her elbows. The two men turned to look at her.

"Look, _sir_ ," she bit out the word, addressing His Eminence. "I have to say something." The eminence waited. "We've put up with a lot today. You've nitpicked everything we've done and disrespected me and basically all the surgeons in this room. As Dr. Yoon pointed out, you're here as an _observer._ " She punctuated the last word strongly. "But you haven't really done a lot of observing. Now, we are in the middle of a very important surgery, and Dr. Yoon has asked you nicely to go, twice now, so why don't you just go?" She raised her voice a little at the end.

Even through his mask, Jan Di could tell the eminence's jaw dropped.

The other surgeons seemed at a loss, but she couldn't even look at Dr. Yoon, for she knew she'd read his expression and second guess herself. And she needed to say this. "In case you haven't noticed, there is a patient lying on that table," she pointed, "in a very serious condition. She was waving her bloody, gloved hand in the air. "And I won't risk his life for the sake of your pride and your ego."

"Well!" he humphed. "No one's ever‒!"

She knew she should respect her elders, but this guy was just asking for it. "Oh, no one's ever talked down to you? Like you did to us. Is that it? Just because you're an elder, and maybe you were a big deal in your day, that doesn't give you the right to treat us this way. We're professionals, too, and you see him?" She pointed at the patient again. "He needs us right now, and we don't have time to argue with you, so just get out!"

Jan Di finally snuck a tentative look at Dr. Yoon, and she could tell he was flummoxed. He didn't seem to know what to say or do, so he simply excused himself with a brief bow and an "I'll speak with you later, sir," casting her a quick glance before returning to the operating table. She saw that he had stepped in and was now instructing their team along the same path she'd suggested.

The eminence squared up to her. "Young lady." He gritted his teeth. "You can't just order me out," he grunted.

"Oh, but I can."

"Who do you think you are?!" he demanded, unable to fathom the gall of this woman.

Maybe there was only one way to get him to leave...insult and shock the hell out of him.

"Well, right now, I am the person in charge of this OR. So, I am God, Buddha, and the Dalai Lama all rolled into one; whoever it is you pray to, you might as well think of me as them and get thee out of my sight!"

It had the desired effect.

"How dare you!" Dr. Gyo reeled back, and Jan Di didn't know what had exasperated him more, her disrespect of him or her bringing various religious figures into it, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was her patient, and she would deal with the ramifications later.

The team, at least the ones whose hands weren't busy right now, stopped to look over, their eyes widened. Even the ones who didn't look up were surely listening and would have something to say about it later. Dr. Yoon was one of the latter.

Jan Di's entire body felt about ten degrees warmer now, and her chest was faintly heaving. Dr. Gyo took a step closer to her. She didn't like his proximity, for he was dangerously close to contaminating her, but she held her ground. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing but stale air came out. So, instead, he jabbed a bony, twisted finger in her direction, and they stared each other down amidst the steady _beep-beep-beep_ of the heart monitor.

From the table, Ji Hoo shot a quick glance their way, fearing more than a verbal altercation, but five or so beeps later, Dr. Gyo stormed out of the OR. Ji Hoo watched him walk out and released a heavy sigh. This would need to be dealt with later, for sure, but for now, he'd focus on the patient.

Her stomach all twisted up and her face flushed from anger and adrenaline, Jan Di went back to the operating table. All but Dr. Yoon looked at her. She didn't want to even try and address what had just happened or the myriad of expressions that must be playing beneath those masks, so all she did was ask, "How is he?" Everything looked to be under control and going well as far as she could see from the table and the monitor.

"Stable," Dr. Yoon replied.

"Good. I'll, uh, be right back," she said. Dr. Yoon looked up this time. "Gonna wash up again and change gloves," she explained. _Yeah_ , he'd appreciate that as a precaution, just in case during all her wild gesticulating she'd contaminated her hands. But also, she just needed a moment.

* * *

Jan Di discarded her gown and gloves and trudged into the scrub area. She went immediately to the sink and leaned heavily against it. What had she done? She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, blinking back a few tears. After a moment, she raised her eyes to look through the glass into the operating room. Dr. Yoon happened to look up, too, so she dropped her gaze again. And she turned on the water and began to wash up.

While she scrubbed her fingernails with the small, slightly scratchy sponge, she thought about what had just transpired. And the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Not about what she said to Dr. Gyo but about the ramifications of it, for her family. If she got fired, which she most likely would, how would she support her daughter and continue to help out her parents and her brother?

Jan Di was lost in thought when Dr. Yoon entered the room. He'd also de-gowned and de-gloved and was headed to the sink beside hers, the one he always used. And here she was at hers; human beings were such creatures of habit. She didn't look at him, only kept her head down as she rinsed her hands. She heard him sigh and turn on the water at his sink.

"Did you finish the surgery?" she asked without looking at him. It hadn't seemed like they were done in there.

"Not yet."

So, he'd left the surgery to come talk to her? Was he going to fire her himself on the spot? Did he not want her here a minute longer?

"Dr. Geum, what was that?" he finally asked.

She looked over, though she wasn't quite ready to meet his eyes, so she kept her head down. She caught a peek at his hands then. And she couldn't believe what she saw. Red and raw, they were worse than she'd ever seen them. What had he been doing to himself? And why?

"What came over you?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…," she choked out. Although she did.

"You didn't need to do that, you know. I had it under control."

"I know. I just… It had nothing to do with helping you, okay," she clarified. "I was just concerned about the patient, and I could have used you there as a consult."

"Yes. I apologize for that."

"It wasn't your fault." _If anyone was at fault…_

Dr. Yoon finished washing up, surprisingly, much quicker than usual. Probably because he was in a hurry to get back to the patient. Before he left, he turned to her. "Well, when you're ready, Dr. Geum, we could still use you in there."

Jan Di's lips parted. So, he wasn't going to fire her? _No_ , he'd let the chief do that. But after the way she behaved, he still wanted her to participate in the surgery? Yeah, he needed all the help he could get. That was the only reason.

"Please finish up and return to the OR," he said. "We'll talk more after." He didn't smile at her, but he gave her a comforting look on his way back in. From her spot at the sink, she watched him dry his hands and be gowned and gloved. She took another minute or so and a big gulp of air before following him inside.

Once inside, gowned and gloved, Jan Di took her place at the operating table. Dr. Yoon stepped aside for her, reinstating her lead without a word. But it was Lee who explained to her what had been done since she'd left. Only then did Dr. Yoon speak up and ask her to finish.

* * *

After the successful surgery, Jan Di tossed away her gown and gloves, quickly scrubbed out, and headed for the stairwell. She was confident Dr. Yoon wouldn't follow her, at least not for a good 10-15 minutes. He'd be at the sink. She briefly wondered if she should go to Chief Lee and beg for forgiveness. _No_ , perhaps she should speak with Dr. Yoon first. But she wasn't feeling up for it. Talking to him right now seemed just as unappealing as speaking with the chief.

Outside, in her stairwell sanctuary, Jan Di leaned back against the balcony. She bit at her nails, anxiously wondering what was going to happen now. She thought back on it, wondering if it had been as bad as she recalled. Yes, it had been. She'd lost her temper. She'd messed up badly, even though Dr. Gyo had been asking for it. But had she really compared herself to a deity in the OR?

Well, she'd avoided the lightning bolt, but she'd surely be struck down by the chief. Maybe not dead, but jobless. She was really wishing she'd wake up from this nightmare right now. But it was real. And she couldn't believe she'd said that. Not only was it untrue and offensive, but it was downright arrogant. Where had that even come from? Did she really have to go to such extreme measures? All she could think was that she'd snapped. She'd been in a frenzy of adrenaline and fury, and that combined with her frustration over the past week…all those feelings churning around inside had created the perfect storm, the perfect opportunity for her to ruin her career.

And she was pretty certain she was going to be fired, so she was already making a plan in her head for finding another job. She could try another hospital, so long as Chief Lee didn't blacklist her or something. If that didn't work, there was a gas station near her house that was hiring. Or maybe she could go back to the porridge shop she'd worked at in high school...

Realistically, she'd probably struggle to find something. She chewed her nails down further. Finding another medical position might be difficult and take time, and the other jobs might consider her overqualified. Maybe she could convince them that she just needed to make money and show them what a hard worker she was. She wondered if Ga Eul needed help at the daycare center. That wouldn't be so bad, and she could be near Soo Yun all day.

But it wouldn't be the same. She loved being a doctor, and she loved it here at Shinwha. And now she was going to lose this job, all because she couldn't control her temper…all because she'd been on edge lately over her fight with Dr. Yoon.

Rooted to the spot, Jan Di let her exasperation and her grief wash over her. Because of her pride and her temper, she'd ruined her dream, everything she'd worked for, negated the generous donation of her benefactor, and worst of all, she'd lost her means of supporting her little girl. She'd probably have to go back to working three or four part-time jobs, and she might see Soo Yun even less. That is, if she even found any work.

She was close to panicking; she wanted to cry her eyes out, but she needed to be strong. _Okay, five minutes_ , she told herself. She'd allow herself five minutes, and that was it. She was going to let herself fall apart for those five minutes and then she'd pick herself back up and face the music. She'd go to the chief and to Dr. Gyo and apologize profusely, and she'd do whatever it took…

 _Five minutes. And...go!_

She slid down the wall of the balcony to a seated position, tugged her knees into her chest, buried her face, and cried…

* * *

Not long after, Ji Hoo found Dr. Geum at the stairwell. He saw her through the windows, and his chest ached a little at the sight of her all huddled up on the ground, hugging her knees.

He decided to try and lighten the mood. "So, you do still come here," he said with a small smile as he stepped through the double doors. Of course, he'd already established this a few days ago when he heard her singing.

She looked up at him, tears still stinging her eyes from the realization that her family was going to suffer for her actions.

Ji Hoo hated seeing her this way.

"Well, that was...exciting," he said, making a second attempt at getting her to smile. "Never a dull moment with you, Dr. Geum." She shot him the coldest look he'd ever seen, one that seemed to suggest she was not at all in the mood for this.

 _Why is he trying to be friendly now?_ Jan Di wondered. _Oh_ _right, to cushion the blow when he fires me…_

Before he could say anything more, Jan Di heard a buzzing sound, and Dr. Yoon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"The chief wants to see me alone," he told her after checking it.

Jan Di knew, of course, that it was about her. She nodded and turned away to wipe at her face. She must seem so weak and pathetic right now, and she hated feeling this way, so vulnerable.

What she wanted to ask Dr. Yoon was: " _What am I going to do?" or "What's going to happen?"_ But instead, she got defensive. "You're not going to subjugate yourself before His Medical Eminence, are you?" she exclaimed. "He was clearly impeding the process. He shouldn't have even tried to operate. It would have been illegal. And you heard what he wanted to do. He would have killed the patient!" She'd been babbling, even though they were all very sound points.

Well, if she was going to be fired anyway, she might as well speak her mind to him now.

Dr. Yoon remained silent, seemingly pondering all she had said. She knew he agreed with her; he just didn't want to say so.

To her surprise, he did. "I know," he said with a sigh. "All those things you said are true, but you should have handled it better."

Jan Di lowered her head, nodding slightly.

. . .

"Dr. Yoon," she began tentatively, after a moment. "What...are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to," he said as he turned to go.

"What does that mean?" she called out.

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "It means I'll do whatever it takes to save both our jobs, and if that means 'subjugating' myself as you say, then so be it."

Jan Di felt the knot in her stomach harden even further. "Well, don't do me any favors!" she shouted out like a petulant child.

 _Idiot!_ He'd just offered to protect her job at any cost, and he might have the power to, and she'd told him not to do her any favors! What the hell was she saying?! Had she suddenly forgotten she had a child at home to feed?!

She prayed he'd lost his hearing for a split-second, not that she was getting any favors from a higher power after that little display, but no, he'd definitely heard. He turned back once more and very calmly said, "Fine." And then he was gone.

As soon as he left, Jan Di dropped back to a seated position and drew up her legs, banging her head lightly against her bony knees.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ji Hoo sat in a leather chair in the chief's office. Chief Lee was pacing around the large space. He hadn't spoken yet. After a while, he did. "I just spent nearly 45 minutes trying to calm Dr. Gyo…," he said, his voice low and somber. "Perhaps you can help me understand why Dr. Geum screamed at Dr. Gyo and kicked him out of the OR."

Ji Hoo calmly explained the situation exactly as he'd witnessed it.

Afterward, Chief Lee heaved a sigh. He folded his arms and sat on the edge of his desk, facing Dr. Yoon. He was a bit too close for comfort, and Ji Hoo shifted slightly. "What do you expect me to do here, Dr. Yoon?"

"Whatever you think is fair, sir," Ji Hoo replied. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Chief Lee smirked. "You know...when you came on board, I was very pleased. Not only are you an exceptional physician, but you are level-headed and wise beyond your years. I knew you'd handle the role of Head of Surgery well, and I'd _thought_ that a man such as yourself could keep even someone like Dr. Geum under control."

Once again, Chief Lee was speaking of Dr. Geum as if she was a wild child in need of a babysitter. He'd been that babysitter, and he'd failed, according to the chief.

Chief Lee got up and started walking the floor again. "You know, I always enjoyed chemistry, Dr. Yoon," the chief randomly went on to say. "...See, I think Dr. Geum is like an acid, and you are like a base. So, naturally, I thought you'd be able to neutralize her."

 _Neutralize her?_

Not knowing what else to say, Ji Hoo replied, "Dr. Geum is quite professional, though sometimes she needs a little space and air to breathe. I try to give her that."

"Ah yes, air. Oxygen. But here's the thing about oxygen, Dr. Yoon…given the wrong combination, it causes an explosion." He folded his hands behind his back and looked over. "Do you know what happens when you mix sodium with pure oxygen, Dr. Yoon?"

Recalling his own chemistry classes, Ji Hoo answered, "It burns."

"Yes." The chief nodded. "It produces an orange flame. And given high enough quantities, it can create an explosion. See, when you mix certain volatile chemicals with oxygen, they explode. Dr. Geum is one such volatile chemical; thus, with the wrong combination, she explodes."

That seemed accurate to Ji Hoo. But even though he thought her a bit temperamental, or explosive, as the chief would say, it usually took a lot for her to finally explode.

"I suppose Dr. Gyo and Dr. Geum were two such chemical agents, but here's the thing, Dr. Yoon...I can't have volatile people in my hospital."

 _Your hospital?_ Ji Hoo thought, rather defiantly. Surely, Jun Pyo would have something to say about that.

"She yelled at a prominent, distinguished doctor and kicked him out of the OR, and the things she said…" Chief Lee gripped his forehead and shook his head, recalling what he'd been told by Dr. Gyo. "That woman is unstable."

 _That woman?_ Ji Hoo tightened his jaw.

"She's not unstable, sir. I don't believe so. She was just under pressure at the moment, and she snapped."

"I can't have surgeons snapping under pressure, especially in the OR."

"Sir, you must know how many high-pressure situations we deal with. It gets to everyone eventually. Because we're only human. I take responsibility for it. I should have noticed she was getting too upset and sent her out to calm herself."

"No." The chief shook his head. "She shouldn't _need_ time to calm down. She should be able to handle things better. We don't need hysterical women in the OR."

The remark was so incredibly misogynistic that Ji Hoo barely restrained himself from saying something. He half expected the next comment the chief made to be about the possibility of Dr. Geum being pregnant or on her menstrual cycle.

"It's not her first outburst like this, Dr. Yoon," Chief Lee continued. "She's done and said some questionable things, and I've turned a blind eye to it before, but I can't let this one go."

"Perhaps if she apologized and attended an anger management session with the therapist." Ji Hoo suggested the latter not because he thought she needed it but because it might appease the chief.

"Yes, but that's not enough," Chief Lee growled. "Anyway, what's this nonsense about her being in charge of a procedure she's never done? You are supposed to be in charge of that OR, Dr. Yoon. Why did you let that woman overstep her boundaries?"

If he called her 'that woman' one more time, Ji Hoo swore he'd… Well, he didn't really know what he'd do…

"Yes, Dr. Geum was in charge, sir. She knew the procedure well, even though she'd never done it, and I put her in charge in order to gain experience as I'm doing with all the surgeons on my team. This is a teaching hospital, after all. We don't have 'university' in the title for nothing, do we, sir?"

The remark was a bit cheeky coming from Dr. Yoon, and Chief Lee couldn't help thinking Dr. Geum had rubbed off on him a little. But he couldn't really argue the point. They _were_ known for being a teaching hospital, one that attracted a young group of doctors, but the best and the brightest.

"But why did you let her kick Dr. Gyo out?"

Ji Hoo thought about how to put it diplomatically. He'd 'let' Dr. Geum kick the man out because she'd been right about him interfering with the process.

"I allowed it, sir because we were in the middle of a complicated surgery and Dr. Geum needed to calm down in order to operate. I needed all the surgeons I could get to finish the surgery, and there was no one to replace her at the time. We certainly couldn't lose a patient over something like this, could we?"

Chief Lee said nothing, though he was clearly in agreement.

Ji Hoo went on to softly hammer the nail, reminding Chief Lee of how Dr. Gyo had attempted to take over the surgery. Then he pressed his lips together and let it sink in. There was no need for him to say there could have been a lawsuit over it; the chief knew.

"I admit," Chief Lee conceded, "that Dr. Gyo should not have tried to operate when he hasn't had an active license in a decade. Still, there's the matter of her disrespect of an elder and a superior…"

 _Superior_ was a bit loosely-termed. Dr. Gyo really had no jurisdiction in the OR or in this hospital. The man no longer worked here, nor was he even on the board. But Ji Hoo wouldn't say that. He suspected Dr. Geum might have, though, and he thanked the stars that she wasn't here right now.

"You were just going to let her get away with it?"

"No, sir. I'd planned on speaking with her about it after surgery, and I did, briefly. I will do so again after our talk and make sure she is clear on…"

"We're past the point of talking to her," Chief Lee cut in. "This requires disciplinary action. How dare she speak to Dr. Gyo that way! I want that woman gone!"

"But I need her." Ji Hoo blurted out. The words had left Ji Hoo's mouth before he even realized what he was saying or how it could be misconstrued. Chief Lee's forehead wrinkled even more than it was naturally.

"She's a great surgeon," Ji Hoo clarified, "the best on my team. She may be unorthodox and at times temperamental, but‒"

Dr. Geum's earlier words rang through Ji Hoo's head. " _...Don't do me any favors, Dr. Yoon!"_

Well, this wasn't for her; it was for the good of the hospital, and for him‒when she wasn't driving him mad, she made his job easier.

"I know Dr. Geum is skilled, but she can't expect to get away with treating this hospital like her personal playground. She crossed a line." He walked around his desk.

Ji Hoo didn't think it could be further from the truth. Dr. Geum was very serious about this place and her job, and from what he'd seen, she highly valued and respected others, that is, when they didn't get on her bad side. She just needed to learn to control her temper.

Chief Lee had been calm for a while, but his anger had suddenly risen again. "I won't allow such disrespect and insubordination in my hospital. That woman needs to know her place and be taken down a notch or two!" He slammed his hand on his desk.

' _That woman' again?_ This time, it lit a small fire inside of Ji Hoo, and he suddenly felt very protective of her, like when Dr. Park had disrespected her over the NICU incident.

Ji Hoo stood up. "She is not _that woman_ ; she is Dr. Geum." He added a quick 'sir' at the end in afterthought.

It was then that a lightbulb flashed on in Ji Hoo's head. _I'm doing the same thing she did, the same thing I scolded her for_ …

Chief Lee was clearly surprised. He took a moment to process then sat down in his chair. Ji Hoo sat, too.

"Yes, of course, _Dr. Geum_ ," Chief Lee corrected himself. He let out a slow exhale. "Dr. Yoon. I understand you feel strongly about this, but…" And he thought carefully about how to proceed. On one hand, he needed to punish Dr. Geum, but on the other, he didn't want to get on Dr. Yoon's bad side, given his friendship with Mr. Gu. Still, it was surprising that Dr. Yoon was being so defensive of Dr. Geum. Had she somehow weaseled her way into his good graces? He wouldn't put it past her.

Chief Lee knew of the effect Dr. Geum had on others. She had many loyal friends here at the hospital, at least from what he'd ascertained. He wouldn't even be completely thrown to see a picket line outside the hospital entrance if she was fired. But for her to also bewitch the perfectly sensible Dr. Yoon…

As for Ji Hoo, he was thinking about the chief's comment‒about him feeling strongly. Clearly, he did. He realized he didn't want to lose Dr. Geum; he needed her here.

Chief Lee eyed Ji Hoo warily as if he could actually hear his thoughts.

"I agree with you that she behaved improperly." Ji Hoo didn't say that 'she was wrong' because he didn't wholly believe she was. Chief Lee folded his arms expectantly and listened. "But don't you think termination is taking it a bit far, sir? Losing a talented surgeon is something this hospital can ill afford right now. We're understaffed as it is and getting more patients all the time. Not to mention, it would take some time and money to hire and train someone new."

The chief nodded. "That-is-true."

Consequently, Ji Hoo had also seen Dr. Geum's salary, and she was quite the bargain. In fact, her technical skills and success rate being what they were, she was really being cheated. Chief Lee surely knew this. But it was something Ji Hoo planned to rectify as soon as he could. There would be an evaluation coming up in a few months...and if he could keep her out of trouble for that long, perhaps he could offer her a raise.

The chief drummed his fingers on his desk for a moment. "I suppose terminating her is a bit extreme, but...she does need to receive some kind of punishment."

"I understand, sir."

"Okay." Chief Lee clasped his hands together. "I'll tell you what, Dr. Yoon. I will speak with the board about considering a suspension, instead."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Probably 3 or 4 weeks."

"Sir, if I may…?" Ji Hoo knew he was pressing his luck. Even though he could get away with it, he wondered, should he? Never before, despite his connections, had he ever done something so bold as this, but he felt the cause was worthy. Perhaps he was taking a page from Dr. Geum's book. It was audacious and foolish to smart off to Dr. Gyo, but she'd stood her ground. Not only that, but she'd had the courage and integrity to admit in front of a seasoned doctor who was silently judging her that she'd never performed the procedure she was about to. And Ji Hoo admired her all the more for those reasons.

"Yes?" Chief Lee asked semi-impatiently.

Ji Hoo locked gazes with him. "With all due respect, being one surgeon short for nearly a month will put my surgical team and me in a very difficult position. We may even have to turn patients away."

The chief's mouth opened a little in recognition as if he'd just seen a bucket of won being dumped out the window. Ji Hoo persisted with the negotiation, hoping to deal the final blow. "Sir, I know Dr. Geum. If you want to punish her, a suspension, any suspension, no matter the length will do the trick. Not only will she be going crazy from idle hands, literally, but she'll be embarrassed. It will hurt her pride."

Ji Hoo felt like a devil's advocate. He hated using Dr. Geum's humiliation as a bargaining chip, but suspension was better than termination.

The chief seemed appeased and much calmer than when this all started. "Alright. Perhaps two weeks, then, so long as the board agrees."

Ji Hoo didn't want to push too far. This might be the best he could hope for. _I'll take it._ He stood up and bowed _._ "Thank you, sir."

Chief Lee gave Dr. Yoon a short bow back from his seat and dismissed him, but before he left, he wanted to give Dr. Yoon a small piece of advice. "Be careful, Dr. Yoon," he said. "Of Dr. Geum." He made sure to use her name this time, as Dr. Yoon seemed sensitive about that. Dr. Yoon shot him a curious look. "She has a way of influencing perfectly sane, logical people..."

Ji Hoo didn't like the way Chief Lee had put that. As if she was a manipulative or some kind of sorceress. " _Be careful,"_ he'd said. Like she was Typhoid. _**He**_ _was the one who should be careful_. All it would take were a few words to Jun Pyo, and Chief Lee would be out of here. Of course, Ji Hoo didn't want to use his friend's loyalty to him for his own devices, and he liked to solve matters on his own. He didn't want to have a bad rapport with the Chief of Medicine, either, so he held his tongue. He'd save that ace in case he ever really needed it.

But what Chief Lee had said stuck with Ji Hoo. He expected it was already too late, though. He'd already begun to fall under Dr. Geum's influence, whatever the nature of that may be… And he wasn't quite sure what would happen from here, or if there was any going back…

* * *

 _. . ._

" _Deliver the news to her, Dr. Yoon,"_ Chief Lee had said. _Great_. He was the one who had to tell her she was suspended for two weeks.

As expected, he found her at the stairwell, and she seemed to already know what was coming. Well, not exactly.

Jan Di froze in Dr. Yoon's presence. She watched him stick his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and sigh.

 _Here it comes… Don't cry_ , she demanded of herself. _No, I won't cry. Not again. Not in front of him!_

"Dr. Geum," he began, stepping a bit closer. He noticed the chemical scent was back, and stronger.

Jan Di clenched her fists at her sides. "Just say it," she demanded, her voice trembling slightly. She hated waiting and when people beat around the bush with bad news. It just made her exponentially more nervous. "I'm fired, right?"

Ji Hoo didn't prolong her suffering. "No."

"Wh-what? Really?!" Relief washed over her face, and a few carefully concealed tears burst forth.

"Of course not." He smiled a little, but it quickly faded. "However…" Ah, he hated this. It was going to hurt her…

He took a deep breath and informed her of the suspension.

She stumbled back a little. Instinctively, he took a step forward, his hand raised to catch her. She didn't fall, though, for she clutched the ledge of the balcony for support. Then she just stared at the ground, dumbfounded. "Suspended…" She processed it.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Jan Di shook her head and blinked away tears.

Like last time, he got that strange sensation to comfort her. It was as if his body was at war. Every inch of him resisted touch on a daily basis, but right now, it took great effort to prevent himself from reaching out for her. He took a couple of steps forward, and her eyes widened at his closer proximity.

"What are you…?" she began.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and putting extra distance between them again.

A silence passed.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

She gave a small eye roll. _Sure, I'm okay._ She mumbled a weak "I guess so."

"This isn't so bad, Dr. Geum," he assuaged.

Her eyes then transformed from those of a vulnerable young doe to the strong young woman he'd witnessed standing on a chair, barking out commands in an emergency. And she gave a short, sardonic laugh. "Oh, it's not, Dr. Yoon? I've been suspended from a job that I love; I'm going to lose pay, I assume, and I've been humiliated."

She thought about telling her family this. About the disappointment on their faces. What would she say to them, to Soo Yun?

"Don't think of it that way," he said. "Think of it as a short sabbatical. Relax. Catch up on case reports. Spend some time with your favorite person. Oh, and you won't lose much pay."

"O-kay..." She slowly nodded, taking it all in and trying to keep her breathing steady. "Yeah," she said sadly. "I guess I could think of it that way..."

"At least you're still employed here." Ji Hoo almost added how glad he was about that but thought better of it.

"You're right," she muttered. "Yeah, I should be grateful." And she was. Once she got past the horrible taste of suspension in her mouth and the near panic attack over telling her family about it, she realized she was very lucky. Not fired. Just a suspension. And a relatively short one, considering what she did.

She suddenly had a thought. "Wait..."

"What?"

"Was this...your doing?"

"My doing?" He quirked a brow.

"Yeah. The chief went easy on me, so you must have… Did you...do or say something?"

The corner of Ji Hoo's lip twitched, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You told me not to do you any favors, did you not?" he said evasively. She didn't need to know he'd practically begged for mercy for her and then negotiated her sentence down like a lawyer in a courtroom or a bidder of a hot item.

Jan Di slowly nodded.

Despite the situation, Ji Hoo smiled a little at her expression. "I guess you just got lucky this time, Dr. Geum."

"Guess so…" She eyed him suspiciously beneath her lashes.

She was still feeling awful, though, actually physically sick to her stomach. "Well...thanks for delivering the news," she said somberly. "I assume there's paperwork. I'll stop by HR to fill it out by the end of the day." And she moved past him to leave.

"Dr. Geum."

She turned to face him.

Ji Hoo wanted to tell her that he'd tried to stop it; he wanted to tell her how unfair he thought this was, and how much he hated it. But he didn't. When he heard her sniffle, he wanted to convince her of how very sorry he was, both about the suspension and about their argument. He even had the urge to tell her he'd miss her‒because, let's face it, he already knew he would. But he didn't.

"Was there something else, Dr. Yoon?" she asked wearily. "I'm sorry to be impolite, but I'd like to get everything in order before my...suspension." Her voice trembled a bit at the last word. She could barely say it. To a woman raised as she was, with the word ethic she had, this was one of the worst things imaginable.

"No, nothing." He shook his head.

 _She_ had one thing left to say, though.

Deep down, Jan Di knew she'd been on edge since her fight with Dr. Yoon, and she felt like a fool. Yes, if not for the circumstances, she would still have said something to Dr. Gyo, but she might not have flown off the handle like that. She‒a grown woman‒had nearly lost her job over being stressed and hung up on a guy, a guy she quite possibly wanted more from than she could ever have.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that you were right, Dr. Yoon," she said, barely above a whisper.

"About what?" he asked.

"About us." She cleared her throat and spoke as strongly as she could. "About what you said before. You were absolutely right…" She took a deep breath then hurried the next words out of her mouth like an unwelcome houseguest. "We shouldn't have attempted to be friends."

With that and a quick swipe of her eyes with the back of her hand, she left. And he let her walk away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, another sad, sort of cliffhanger ending. Sorry! I hate to leave on another frustrating note with the tension still between them, but I promise it will be resolved soon. I hope you liked the chapter, anyway. It was long, right? Lots happened. Has anyone figured out who Jan Di's mysterious benefactor is (the one who paid for her med school)? Did Ji Hoo struggle enough for those of you who wanted to see him punished? Speaking of 'struggle,' I struggled quite a lot with the last surgery because I'm not a medical professional and because there were several options I considered using that would lead to different outcomes, so I hope it turned out okay. I also hope Ji Hoo didn't come off too obsessive and creepy, lol. Well, he's a bit obsessive because of his condition, but I hope it wasn't over the top. I know he's kinda OOC, too, but it is an AU. I think you'll see more 'Ji Hoo' from the show in him later on._

 _For those wondering, I promise Ji Hoo will meet Soo Yun in the near future! There's a reason I've been postponing it, but it won't be much longer now. Maybe when you least expect it… ;) On another note, one of my readers mentioned hoping Jan Di meets Ji Hoo's mother, and I will go ahead and tell you that, yes, it will happen eventually. Think she'll see something between her son and Jan Di? Think she'll like Jan Di, or will she be like Madam Kang?_

 _Since this went longer than expected, I had to cut it off earlier than planned. The good news is that the next chapter is largely written. I think you guys will really like the upcoming chapters. I know I keep promising this, but things_ _ **will**_ _be picking up for our JanHoo. Keep riding out the slow burn because I think it'll be worth it. I have a lot of good stuff in store for you guys, and SOON, so hang in there. I promise it's gonna get so much better. Believe me, I'm holding back SO much, but I think it's for the best, and when it comes time, you'll appreciate it._

 _Thanks again to NerwenT for her amazing feedback and suggestions! You're the best!_

… _ **AND here comes the teaser, dun dun du duh…!**_

 _ **Teaser:**_ _The rift between Ji Hoo and Jan Di continues to take its toll on Ji Hoo, and a member of F4 notices. Jan Di returns from her suspension, much to the delight of all the surgeons, including Ji Hoo, but she first has to pay a visit to the staff psychiatrist. Furthermore, Ji Hoo experiences a moment of possible...jealousy? when a mysterious male visitor gets affectionate with Jan Di at the hospital. A kind gesture from Jan Di demonstrates she still cares for Ji Hoo, and Ji Hoo learns why Jan Di often smells of chemicals. And finally, Ji Hoo goes to extreme measures to make amends with Jan Di._


	11. Friendship, Friction, & ForgivenessIII

_**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, for your patience. This update took me way longer than expected, even though I'd already written a lot of it by the time I published the last chapter. It took so long because I ended up adding way more than planned and spent a lot of extra time editing parts I wasn't happy with. I'm still not sure I'm totally happy, but it has to come to an end at some point. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and it doesn't feel too dragged out. Even the smallest things are important to the story or character development, at least in my opinion. _

_Yobo = Honey_

 _Noona = sister (boy calling an older girl this)_

 _Woesamchon = maternal uncle_

 _Melona: a melon-flavored ice cream bar, supposedly popular with Korean kids_

 _Cry while eating a mustard seed- the literal translation of the Korean for 'Grin and bear it.'_

 _*I hope all my English idioms make sense. If you don't understand one, don't hesitate to ask. I know they wouldn't say it this way in Korean, but since the story is in English, and I don't always know how they would say it in Korean, I just go with it. And sometimes I just like the way an English idiom sounds, or it hits the point I'm trying to make just right._

 _Road to hell is paved with good intentions- I didn't really find a Korean equivalent to this. This means it's not enough to simply have good intentions when doing something._

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 _Mly: Yes, slow-burn, haha, but I truly believe it will be worth it when they do get together. I'm glad you see the character development and glad to know it keeps the story moving. That's the goal. There will be a lot more development and revealing of backstories for the main characters and others to come. You're welcome, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. When Jan Di's colleague returns, the dynamic between Jan Di and Ji Hoo will definitely have shifted some, and he will notice, yes. Haha, I can't wait for the romance to begin, either! I have written some of it and planned out most of it, and believe me, it's tough to hold back. Thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy._

 _ashleyserenity: You're welcome. I'm glad you're excited about it. I will definitely continue. I promise. It just may take me some time. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As always, I do not own the rights to "Boys Over Flowers" or its characters, nor do I own the rights to the film "Invasion of the Body Snatchers."_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** Friendship, Friction, and Forgiveness Part III

Jan Di could hardly believe it‒ _suspended_. In spite of her mouth and the chief's obvious disregard for her, she'd **never** gotten herself suspended from work! She'd never been suspended in her life, not from school, not from any other job. She'd always been the reliable one, the one people went to for help, for covering their shifts or lending a hand. She was certainly not the 'gets suspended' girl. Dr. Yoon had tried to put a positive spin on it, saying it wasn't so bad, that she'd have time to catch up on things and spend time with her 'favorite person,' as he referred to Soo Yun. On that note, she wasn't quite sure why she'd never mentioned Soo Yun to Dr. Yoon. It wasn't like she was keeping her a secret, though she could have brought her up plenty of times. Didn't matter now, though. There was no need to talk to a colleague, who _wasn't_ a friend, about her family.

Despite everything and how awful she was feeling, Jan Di planned on being upbeat. She spoke with HR and signed the necessary paperwork for her suspension; the folks there were stunned and disheartened by it, and very supportive of her. Most of them, anyway‒there was one guy there who greatly disliked her. She just ignored him and bid the rest of the HR team goodbye. Then she went to tie up a few other loose ends, meaning speaking to her patients‒assigning them to someone else temporarily‒and to the other surgeons.

When all that was done, she headed to the locker room. Along the way, she passed Dr. Yoon; she gave him a cursory bow, which he returned, and kept walking. She got to her locker and opened it, and her eyes immediately fell on the can of peach Fanta Dr. Yoon had given her. She didn't even want to look at it; nevertheless, she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. Perhaps she should give it away to one of the guys. She didn't want to just throw it out; that was wasteful. She hesitated, pondering. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, and in her frustration, she jammed it back into the furthest, darkest corner of the top of her locker. At least she wouldn't have to see it for a while.

Then she grabbed her backpack, unzipped it and peeked inside, making sure she had her suit in there. She changed into her streets, locked up her locker, and left. She'd blow off some steam before picking up Soo Yun and going home to face her family.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, damp and sated (at least for now), Jan Di arrived at Little Dreamers School and Daycare. Ga Eul took one look at her, noticing the expression on her face and the dark, wet ends of her hair curling over her ears, and asked, "What's the matter?"

She always knew. How did she always know?

Perhaps because she was two hours early picking up Soo Yun and had wet hair.

"I, uh, got suspended," Jan Di muttered.

"Whaat?" Ga Eul got that little wrinkle between her eyes she always did when she was concerned.

"Yeah. For two weeks."

"Oh, Jan Di-ah, I'm sorry. What happened?" Ga Eul led Jan Di into her office by the shoulders, much as she would a child, only she sat her in the adult chair next to the kiddie one. Then she perched on the edge of her desk with that sympathetic 'tell me everything' look on her face.

Jan Di didn't relish telling the story once, let alone multiple times, but she should tell her best friend‒and there was no way Ga Eul was letting it go now.

. . .

After she finished, Ga Eul chewed on her lip as if deciding what to say. But unlike her, Ga Eul always came up with the perfect words for every scenario. "Well," she finally spoke, "the important thing is you stood up for yourself and did what needed to be done to save that patient."

Jan Di nodded.

"And it sounds like that jerk was asking for it."

Jan Di smiled, relieved that her friend understood and agreed with her. "He was. And I had to do something, right?" Ga Eul pressed her lips together but said nothing. "I had to get him out of there. For the patient," Jan Di continued to justify. "I just wish I hadn't gotten suspended over it, and I'm not…looking forward to telling Soo Yun and my parents, you know? They'll be disappointed in me."

Ga Eul leaned forward, placing a hand on Jan Di's shoulder. "Well, I'm not. I'm proud of you." She gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "I think they will be, too, or at least they'll understand when you tell them what happened."

"Even my eomma?" Jan Di raised a brow.

"Okay, maybe not her." They simultaneously laughed, both knowing how Jan Di's mom could be. And Ga Eul shrugged. "So, she'll rant a little, but then she'll move on."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jan Di sighed. She slapped her hands against her pant legs and rubbed briskly.

"Jan Di-ah, I think you should stop beating yourself up. What happened happened; you can't change it.

"I know."

"Will you...be okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I still have my job, right. I'll take a small pay cut during my suspension, but not much, and money isn't really an issue..." She went on to tell Ga Eul about the money put in her account by Mr. Kang‒HR had fessed up about that.

And the two friends talked for a bit before Ga Eul needed to get back to work.

Ga Eul had been fine with it, so Jan Di decided to take Soo Yun out of school a little early. The kids were done with academic things by now, anyway, and were just playing until their families arrived. Jan Di stepped into the play area and scanned for Soo Yun. It was a small place, so she saw her right away, in a back corner, vivaciously chattering at another girl. When Soo Yun finally took a breath and looked up, she saw her mom. She bolted up and ran over to her.

"Eomma!" Soo Yun threw her arms around Jan Di, hugging her tightly around the waist. "What are you doing here?" She looked up with those big, honey-colored eyes.

"I got off early, so I'm here to pick you up, little flower," Jan Di said, kissing the top of her head.

Soo Yun squealed with glee. She was thrilled, of course, to be picked up early by her mother, but that didn't make her any less curious. And it wasn't long before she was asking why Eomma had gotten off early. Jan Di told her she'd explain it on the way home, and they got her things and left, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Mother and daughter headed toward their apartment building, stopping for bungeoppang at a stall along the way. Soo Yun jumped up and down impatiently, clapping her hands together until she was handed the fish-shaped pastry, wrapped neatly in a waxy paper. She took her first bite out of the tail like she always did‒most kids would go for the head first, but Soo Yun said the tail was crispier.

Again, Jan Di took Soo Yun's hand, and they each held onto their pastry with the other while strolling along peacefully, munching on the sweet, red bean-filled bread. After exhausting conversation about Soo Yun's day, Jan Di explained why she'd gotten off so early. Rather than being disappointed in her, Soo Yun was excited.

"Eomma, this is so great! You don't have to go to work, so I can stay home, and we can play!"

"Soo Yun-ah." Jan Di began, softly but firmly. "Just because Eomma is going to be home from work does not mean you can skip school."

"Oh." Soo Yun's face fell. Jan Di could tell she was holding back from asking 'why?'

"You have things to learn, and Eomma has things to do for work, even though she doesn't have to go to the hospital," she explained. That was true, of course, but Jan Di also didn't think it fair to pull Soo Yun out of school just because she'd been suspended. That would be like rewarding herself, and she certainly didn't deserve to be rewarded.

* * *

At home, after sending Soo Yun off to her room to play, Jan Di decided to just get it over with. So, she sat both her parents down and told them.

"What?! Suspended? Why?" Her mother ranted just as Ga Eul had predicted. "What-did-you-do?!" Gong Joo punctuated the last few words slowly and loudly, jabbing a finger at her sheepish-looking daughter.

Softly, Jan Di sighed. "Well, I...kind of smarted off to one of the higher-ups."

Her mother groaned, not looking a bit surprised, and her father stared down at his folded hands.

"He's no longer a doctor there, Eomma, and he had no real authority over me…" She started strongly but tapered off. "He-he was impeding the process in surgery, so I…," she muttered the last part quietly, "told him to get out."

 _Among other things…_

Na Gong Joo placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head viciously, but she remained silent.

It was her father who spoke this time. "Well, I'm sure he deserved it." Il Bong gave a strong nod.

Jan Di fell back against the headrest of the couch and threw up her hands in thanks. "He _did_ deserve it, Appa!"

"Don't encourage her," Gong Joo snapped back at her husband. "She did a bad thing." She chastised Jan Di as if she was a child who'd just expressed her artistic talents all over the wall or a puppy that'd just peed on the carpet. Jan Di half-expected her mother to grab a newspaper and whack her on the nose.

"Yobo," Il Bong began in that gentle, placating voice he always used to console his temperamental wife, "our Jan Di-ah is very strong-willed; she always stands up for what she believes in."

"Thank you, Appa!" Jan Di smiled and went to hug her father. She knew he was proud of her, and it warmed her heart.

Gong Joo just rolled her eyes at the pair, knowing what a soft spot her tender-hearted husband had for his firstborn baby girl. "Yeah, yeah. Enough, you two. So...," she looked Jan Di square in the face, raising a brow, "what will you do now?"

Jan Di told her mother she wasn't worried, and reluctantly, informed her about the extra money in her account, which she had to precede with the story of the NICU, minus the stripping in front of her boss part. That seemed to do it‒all was apparently forgiven, and her mother got really excited. Her father expressed, almost tearfully, how proud he was of her.

"But I still don't feel right taking money for helping that baby," Jan Di muttered. "I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to help people." Her mother's expression alone made it clear she thought she was being a naive goodie-goodie.

"That's all well and good, Jan Di-ah, but there's no reason to turn down something that's handed to you," Gong Joo said.

Chan Mi had said something similar. Was _she_ the only old-fashioned one left on the planet who believed in the principle of doing something because it's the right thing to do, not for some reward? Well, maybe not the only one. Her appa and Ga Eul agreed with her. Dr. Yoon, too. But no, she wasn't going to think about him.

Her mother went on to lecture her about the rudeness of refusing gifts. _Yes, Eomma, but there's such a thing as too large a gift._

But she was being a hypocrite, wasn't she? After all, what greater gift could there be than paying for her medical school? And she'd accepted that. Not that she'd really had a choice. She'd reasoned with herself that this secret benefactor had to have vast resources. They could be the freaking president for all she knew, though she highly doubted it.

Still, she hated being a charity case.

She tried to explain to her mother that she didn't need or want charity, which only led to an argument. She would've thought her mother would understand, for she had pride, too, but of course, she had to point out the medical school thing.

"Do you think you would have gone to medical school if not for 'charity' as you call it? Do you think you'd be a doctor today? Do you think you'd be able to provide for Soo Yun? Do you think you'd be anything at all?" her mother railed on her.

And it hurt. It made it sound as though her mother had zero faith in her, like she never would have amounted to anything in life without the help of others...and maybe it was a little true. But not completely. Yes, she'd had help, which she was not belittling. The secret benefactor had funded her medical school, and her family and friends had helped with caring for Soo Yun, but she had also done a lot herself. A great deal of insanely hard work went into becoming a doctor‒there were countless hours spent studying, lack of sleep, and many forgotten meals, which was saying something in Jan Di's case. And even if she hadn't become a doctor, she believed she would have been...something. Even if she had remained a simple dry cleaner's daughter, she would have been a good mother and provided for Soo Yun, and she would have been content with that.

Briefly, Jan Di wondered if her mother's point had been not to diminish what others had done for her. Of course, it also crossed her mind that her mother was just getting greedy about the money. She didn't vocalize that last part, only assured her mother how much she appreciated the help she'd gotten so far, from _everyone_ , and said she was keeping the money.

Things eventually died down, and her parents left. Jan Di released a huge breath once they were out the door and went to curl up with her daughter and a good book.

* * *

The next day was an adjustment for Jan Di, to say the least. It started as usual, with getting up at the same time to prepare Soo Yun for her day. It wasn't like she could sleep in, and even if she could and wanted to, by now, her internal clock was finely programmed. She dropped Soo Yun off at school, and after that, she was at a loss. She'd tried to hang around and help Ga Eul, but her teacher friend had shooed her out the door, arguing that she wasn't needed here, that she'd only distract Soo Yun, and that she should find something else to occupy her time.

She felt so loved.

Walking home grudgingly, Jan Di passed the bus stop, and the friendly bus driver smiled and waved. She waved back and kept walking, catching a glimpse of his confused look when she didn't get on.

Back at her apartment, the solitude and boredom quickly washed over her, not to mention the quiet. So, she put on some music‒it ended up being Soo Yun's music, which she was used to by now and rather enjoyed‒and she tried to make use of her time. She did some paperwork and a little light cleaning, and she even managed to go through a few boxes she'd meant to that had been sitting around collecting dust. There were also a couple of case histories and a research paper she needed to work on, so she got busy working on those.

* * *

 _That morning, at the hospital…_

Thus far, time had passed as usual without Dr. Geum. However, Ji Hoo _had_ needed to give more direct instruction to the surgeons than when she was here, on things they _should_ know (and probably did) but were perhaps not confident about. Briefly, Ji Hoo wondered if Dr. Geum had been doing too much for them, but he didn't think it was so much that she'd been mothering them as she knew them. She knew their strengths and their weaknesses; she knew their fears and doubts; she knew when to gently push and when to pull back. She was certainly skilled, and she knew how this place worked, plus she anticipated the needs of others.

Yes, there were a lot of positive traits associated with Dr. Geum. In addition to her skills and anticipation of needs, she was the epitome of a self-starter. He rarely had to tell her what to do, only on difficult surgeries or ones within his specialization. Even then, working alongside her was easy and natural. He even recalled her finishing his sentences or simply doing the thing he was about to ask.

He recalled a time before their disagreement…

* * *

 _He approached Dr. Geum. "Don't forget to ask your interns to…," he began._

" _Make sure the bloodwork is properly labeled," she finished for him._

" _Yes." He nodded. That was what he was going to say._

" _And to make sure they give the test results to the nurses to file in the patients' charts electronically, right?"_

 _"That's right." At times like these, he truly believed she was a mind reader._

" _Consider it done," she said. "Anything else?"_

 _He couldn't think of a thing. "No, that'll be all. Thank you."_

" _Okay. See you, Seonsaengnim." She smiled brightly, spun around, and was off._

* * *

Ji Hoo decided he was being unrealistic. He'd set his expectations too high; he couldn't hope for everyone he worked with to be like Dr. Geum. Just because she was smart and intuitive didn't mean everyone here was. Not that the other surgeons lacked intelligence or skill, exactly, but for instance...earlier, when he'd asked Hyun Shik for the test results of one of their postoperative patients, he didn't have them, hadn't even thought about it, apparently.

"Why aren't these done?" Ji Hoo asked calmly, though he was a little annoyed. What if the case had been direr?

Hyun Shik stammered, then bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Yoon Seonsaengnim! I, uh, didn't know you wanted them."

Ji Hoo inwardly groaned but kept a cool demeanor.

That's right, he hadn't asked. He immediately thought of how if Dr. Geum was here, he wouldn't have had to ask; it would have been done by now. He supposed this was yet another indication he'd become too reliant on Dr. Geum's anticipatory thinking.

Sometimes, Ji Hoo couldn't help but think she was the one who should be in charge here. He might have a tad more experience and knowledge, especially in his area of specialization, but Dr. Geum ran the OR like the captain of a ship. She knew the surgeons, and they liked and respected her. Nevertheless, he had been placed in charge, and he would live up to his responsibilities. He could get to know the surgeons, just as Dr. Geum had once had to do. And for now, he'd handle things his own way.

So, he requested exactly what he needed of Hyun Shik and gave him a time span to do it in, and then he headed to his office.

Ji Hoo knew he needed to be patient, for these interns and most of his team was young. They had talent, yes. In the OR, they did quite well, but as for all the extra stuff, which was equally important, it seemed they needed to have their hands held. He didn't want to do that; that was certainly not his style, so he gathered them all up later and explained what was expected of them.

The group looked as if they were going before a firing squad.

"After you've operated, you're not done," he began. "If it's your patient, meaning I put you on lead, I expect you to follow up on them until _you've_ decided and advised they be discharged. You need to check on the operation site and their stats, and more than once; you need to make sure no post-op complications arise, and you need to consult with the medical doctor they've been assigned to. You need to inform the patient of the results of the procedure and of any pathological findings as well as the expected outcome. If there were any complications in surgery, you need to put it in their chart _and_ inform their medical doctor, so he or she can order any blood work and monitor those issues. Remember, when it's a surgical case, _you_ are the coordinator and the expert, the one best able to see to the proper care of the patient. Don't just dump them on the medical doctor or assume he or she is going to read their chart thoroughly. Yeah, they should, but sometimes they only glance at it. Your responsibility extends through convalescence until the residual effects of surgery are minimal and the risk of complications is very small. Once _you've_ decided to recommend discharge, _you_ need to inform the patient and the medical doctor of your long-term follow-up plan of care for them. And don't just tell them; make sure to write out something for them and/or give them a pamphlet."

"Do you understand?" They nodded as a herd.

Ji Hoo decided to also go over their preoperative responsibilities‒confirmation of diagnosis, review of the case, any needed consultation; notifying the patient of his or her options and the surgical risks as well as informed consent, documentation, and prepping of the patient. It should all be common knowledge, but it didn't hurt to say it again. It was simply an annoyance.

He imagined this was probably the most the surgeons had ever heard him talk. He just hoped it sank in and he wouldn't have to repeat himself tomorrow. He left it at that, stopping short of lecturing on bedside manner, for that was more Dr. Geum's area, and he wasn't as concerned about it as other things.

Having said what he meant to, Ji Hoo folded his arms and surveyed them. Some had deer in headlights-type looks, others were staring, and some were fidgeting nervously as if he'd just scolded them. "I just wanted to make sure this is all clear. I know it seems like a lot of work, but this is what you should all be doing."

The surgeons all nodded their agreement, so he dismissed them. They rushed off, slightly panicked. By contrast, Ji Hoo imagined Dr. Geum as Snow White, blowing a kiss and sending her dwarves off to work in the mines, them whistling the entire way. His mouth quirked, and he shook away the image. She took care of them, but it wasn't like she couldn't crack down on them when need be. He decided he must be grumpy and a little sleep-deprived if he was comparing Dr. Geum to a princess and the surgeons to miniature men.

* * *

With Dr. Geum suspended, Ji Hoo had been very busy. Not just with the extra instruction. He'd also divided up her patients, for the time being, between himself and the other surgeons; well, she had assigned them before she left, but he needed to make sure it got done. After visiting a couple of rooms, though, he suspected she was somehow communicating with the nursing staff, because oftentimes the things that needed doing were already done when he got to their rooms.

 _She's good_. He couldn't deny that. Like a phantom limb, even when she wasn't there, he could feel her presence. And he appreciated it, even though she really shouldn't be having contact with the hospital during her suspension.

Ji Hoo made his rounds, checking on his and Dr. Geum's patients. The NICU infant, Haw-Young, and the young couple from the accident, Ji-Na and In-Su, had already been discharged, and the woman with cardiomyopathy, Ms. Go, was undergoing psychiatric treatment. He'd check on her, briefly, too; although he was sure Dr. Geum would want to do so when she returned, that is, if she was still there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jan Di's tasks had fortunately kept her busy well into the afternoon, and they had even taken her mind off everything for a bit. She _had_ sporadically thought about what might be happening at the hospital, but it wasn't like she was completely out of the loop, for she had an excellent informant in Chan Mi. The young nurse had been sending her texts here and there about the goings-on amidst whining about how boring it was there without her. Jan Di took advantage of the contact, by making sure Chan Mi or one of the other nurses was checking up on her patients. And they always used 'code' when referring to the patients, for confidentiality purposes, calling them by special names, such as the Sweet Old Lady in Room 202 or the Guy Who Looks Like a Pop Star, etc.

So far, so good, but this was only the first day. How in the world was she going to last another two weeks? She decided to try not to think about it as she click-clacked away on her laptop, droning on in her research paper about the rather mundane postoperative complications of abdominal surgery.

. . .

By mid-afternoon, Jan Di was running out of things to do, but fortunately, a long-distance call from Mo Kyul broke up the day. She was thankful for the distraction and glad to hear his voice, and immediately, she went into a dramatic tirade about how yesterday was the worst day she'd ever had.

Mo Kyul calmly listened to her nonspecific rant, but then she thought she heard him let out a disgruntled sigh before asking, "Was it your boss again?"

"If I say it was, will you go and pick a fight with him again? I guess you can't this time since you're so far away," she said sardonically.

Mo Kyul was very quiet on the line; she couldn't even hear him breathing, and she suspected she'd gone too far. But finally, she heard him release his breath. "I thought we'd moved past that, Jan Di-ah."

"Yeah. We have," she assured. "Sorry, I'm just...in a foul mood."

"So, what did Dr. Yoon do now, then?

"Why do you assume _he_ did something?"

"Well, because most of your problems lately seem to involve him," he stated plainly.

Jan Di supposed she had been ranting a lot about Dr. Yoon as of late, at least the last time they talked when she'd told Mo Kyul about Dr. Yoon's 'No Friends' policy. She recalled that conversation…

* * *

" _If he doesn't want to be friends, why bother?" was Mo Kyul's simplistic, not-so-helpful response. "Don't be friends, simple as that."_

 _Yeah, it was simple. So, why was it bothering her so much?_

" _But I just don't understand why he got so upset over me defending him," she lamented. "I was just trying to help him!"_

" _You probably hurt his pride. But I wouldn't worry about it; I'm sure he'll get over it."_

 _Jan Di groaned. "Aish, why do you men have to be so prideful, anyway?"_

" _You're one to talk, Jan Di-ah."_

 _She grumbled some not-so-nice things under her breath, but purposely loud enough for him to hear._

" _What's that?" Mo Kyul teased, having plainly heard them._

" _I said...can you say something helpful, please?" she diverted. "Tell me what I should do."_

 _Mo Kyul chuckled. "I don't think you should_ _ **do**_ _anything. Just let it go. Leave the man be; give him his space. Either he'll come around or he won't."_

 _Jan Di sighed. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but he was right._

" _Look, Jan Di-ah. I know you want to be his friend, but he has to want it, too. You can't force it. The way I see it, this will go one of two ways...either he was angry and he'll cool down and change his mind in time, or that's really how he feels, and if so, you need to accept it."_

" _Yeah...I guess so. Thanks."_

* * *

So caught up was Jan Di in their previous conversation that she almost forgot Mo Kyul was on the line now. He reminded her with a subtle throat clearing.

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head. "Anyway, it wasn't him." _At least not completely_.

"Okay." There was a short silence. "Well, whatever it is, if you want to vent, I have time now. Forty minutes, anyway. If it's going to take longer than that we'll have to put a pin in it until I finish my lecture."

Jan Di smiled a little. Sarcasm aside, Mo Kyul was a good friend.

"Thanks. I won't keep you long, I promise, and I don't want to vent. I'm done with that." She could practically see the skepticism painted on Mo Kyul's face. "Really," she anticipated.

And she gave him a quick summary of what had transpired.

When she finished, Mo Kyul was quiet again, undoubtedly pondering what best to say to her, but she'd promised not to vent. She also realized she'd been rather selfish lately. She hadn't even asked Mo Kyul much about Japan or his work there, so she decided to now. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

He gave an amused snort. "What about me?"

"Well, you're in Japan! I want to hear everything. Tell me everything that's been going on with you, about your work, all you've seen, all you've eaten."

"That might take a while, Jan Di-ah," he quipped.

"Okay, then, at least sum it up in the time you have."

She could practically see his face lighting up and feel the warmth of his smile. And it made her happy. She was glad she'd thought to ask about him for a change.

"Well...Japan is amazing, and we're doing some great work here with pediatric cancer patients. My colleagues are very talented." He went on to fill her in on some of the details of his research and the kids he'd gotten to know there.

"That's incredible," she said.

"So, your colleagues are great, huh? Did you meet any cute women there?" Jan Di teased.

Mo Kyul let out an awkward laugh. "No, no women, Jan Di."

"There are _no_ women there?" she teased further.

"No. I mean, yes, there are women here, but none I'm interested in."

Jan Di pressed her lips together. He sounded a little strange. "Oh, okay." There was an awkward silence, which was weird because that rarely happened between the two of them. Maybe he was holding something back...

Ignoring it, she cleared her throat. "Well, that all sounds amazing, Mo Kyul-ssi!" she tittered. "Are you sure you plan on coming back?"

"Oh, trust me, I'll be coming back. There are...a couple of things about South Korea I'd really miss if I never returned."

The way he said it in that tender voice made a shiver run through Jan Di. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, though; rather, it made her worry he might be feeling the way he had before.

"The food, right?" she deflected, not knowing what else to do but make a joke.

He didn't laugh, only softly said, "Yeah. That's exactly what I meant, Jan Di. I'd miss the food too much..."

Jan Di didn't miss the way he dragged out his answer or the subtle undercurrent of hurt in his voice when she failed to acknowledge his indirect declaration of how much he missed her and Soo Yun. She was bright enough to know his plan to return wasn't about the food, but they'd go right on pretending it was…

* * *

The next morning began ordinarily for Ji Hoo, but just before noon, he received an unexpected visitor. This visitor usually _was_ unexpected, for he was not the 'notify a person first' type. Somehow, Ji Hoo felt he should have sensed his arrival, though, and maybe he would have if he possessed the superpower to hear staff cowering and falling to their knees from three floors up. Rather, the first clue of his imminent arrival had come when Ji Hoo saw people gathered at the nurses' station, speaking in hushed, insistent voices.

But he usually ignored that.

Instead of listening in as most would, Ji Hoo went about his business. He slipped into a patient's room to check on him and exited about four minutes later. And there was Gu Jun Pyo, standing in front of the nurses' station, looking tall and probably menacing to most, dressed head to toe in black Armani, and demanding to know where _he_ was.

Jun Pyo didn't come with a warning label, though he probably should, for he could certainly be harmful to a person's health. Nurse Jung, for one, was clearly rattled, and Ji Hoo watched her shake her head from side to side as if to say she didn't know, which was surprising since Nurse Jung usually knew everything that went on around here. Not to mention, he'd thought she'd seen him coming down the hall. Perhaps she was just too shellshocked to notice‒Jun Pyo tended to have that effect.

Ji Hoo watched Jun Pyo's head bob down then up, giving Nurse Jung a once-over; he could see from here that the poor girl's entire body was shaking. Just then, his mind flashed to a hypothetical...he could almost picture the stark contrast between what Nurse Jung's reaction was and what Dr. Geum's would be. If Dr. Geum were here, she'd probably get right in Jun Pyo's face‒well, as best she could considering he was about a foot taller than her‒and say something like: "I don't care who you are! Stop scaring the life out of my friend, or else!"

Maybe someday he'd introduce Dr. Geum to Jun Pyo, but he might need to give her forewarning. Then again, maybe it was Jun Pyo who needed forewarning of Dr. Geum. He imagined them being powerful opposing forces and putting the two of them in a room for very long, given their equally _strong_ personalities, might even make the world implode. So, maybe there was no rush to introductions.

That line of thinking could be troublesome, anyway. Would it be strange for him to single out Dr. Geum, a female colleague, to introduce to Jun Pyo and his other friends? He'd never hear the end of it from two specific friends, and they'd probably hit on her in the first five seconds. Maybe it was safer to introduce Jun Pyo to the surgical team while Dr. Geum was away, and maybe it was better to never, ever let Yi Jeong or Woo Bin come near her. Although, it did tickle him to think of all the amusing ways she might reject the advances of his playboy best friends.

Returning to reality, Ji Hoo heard Jun Pyo bellow, "How do you not know? Don't you work here? What's the matter with you?" Nurse Jung shuddered and said she'd find out; then she started scrambling around her desk. Looking for his schedule, Ji Hoo assumed.

She was clearly in need of being rescued, so Ji Hoo decided to help the poor girl out. "Jun Pyo-ah," he called.

Jun Pyo turned and saw him, and the two approached one another, grinning. In the last few seconds, they both reached out to clasp hands. Jun Pyo's arms were longer, so he made contact first, and Ji Hoo readily accepted his shake.

 _Oh, the hospital gossips are going to have a field day with this_ , thought Ji Hoo. He could see the headline of the viral thread now: 'Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo openly clasps hands with the owner of the hospital!'

"Ji Hoo-ah! Where the hell have you been, you rascal?!" the Shinwha heir asked jovially, his sour mood turning on a dime. "No one seemed to know!" Jun Pyo soundly clapped him on the back with one hand while still holding the proffered hand with his other.

"Around," was Ji Hoo's response. By then, he'd reached his touch limit (5 seconds for friends, about 2-3 seconds for everyone else), and Jun Pyo knew to let go.

Jun Pyo then segued into a complaint. "What's wrong with the damn elevator?" He motioned toward it and stared expectantly at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo's first thought was that if Dr. Geum were here she'd be turning the question around on him, demanding that he fix it. "Do I look like a mechanic to you?" Ji Hoo quipped.

Jun Pyo ignored the humorous remark, complaining further, "Aish, I had to walk up three flights of stairs!"

"What's the matter? Those long legs of yours aren't getting enough exercise on the golf course? I think it's been too long since I've gotten the chance to kick your ass on the links."

"Ha! The only thing you can kick is a...a…!"

"A what?"

"A horse!" Jun Pyo blurted out, afterward kind of regretting reminding Ji Hoo of his childhood pet.

But Ji Hoo didn't bat an eye. "I never kicked my horse."

Jun Pyo scoffed, and Ji Hoo diverted the conversation back to his earlier comment. "Regarding the elevator, I don't know, Jun Pyo-ah. I was hoping you could tell me. It's your hospital."

"Ahh!" Jun Pyo waved him off. "Forget it. I'll yell at someone about it later." He folded his arms.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ji Hoo asked, sticking his hands into his pockets. He glimpsed Nurse Jung and ascertained she'd been observing their interaction while pretending to look busy.

"Came to take you to lunch."

"Well, that's nice of you, Jun Pyo, but I can't." Jun Pyo frowned in response. "I'm Head of Surgery and one surgeon down, so as you can imagine, I have tons of work to do."

"I checked your board, and you don't have any surgeries right now."

"Yes, but there's still…"

" _Still_? Still what? You need to eat! Don't be such a workaholic, Ji Hoo."

"You're one to talk," Ji Hoo remarked. Of course, Jun Pyo's work mainly consisted of signing important documents and yelling at people, as far as he knew.

The look on Jun Pyo's face told Ji Hoo he was losing the small scrap of patience he possessed, and there was no way he'd be understanding of all the nuances of Ji Hoo's job that didn't involve a scalpel and an OR.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo conceded. "Okay, I'll have lunch with you."

There was no use arguing with Jun Pyo, after all. He was like a bull in a china shop, always charging in, horns first. Still, he could have a little fun with him. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria?" Ji Hoo suggested, knowing he would never go for that. 'The Great Gu Jun Pyo' wouldn't be caught dead in a hospital cafeteria, even his own hospital's.

But the initial look on his face was priceless.

"I'm not eating there." Jun Pyo scowled. We're going to a restaurant." He named the place, a five-star restaurant, one of the most exclusive in the city.

Ji Hoo hadn't been yet, but he knew of its reputation for great cuisine and most importantly, cleanliness. "Fancy," he quipped.

Jun Pyo shrugged. "Guess so. Now, come on; the guys are waiting."

And that's how it was with Jun Pyo. He didn't request; he demanded. He was definitely hard to say no to, but Ji Hoo was one of the few who could. This time, however, Ji Hoo went along with it‒because he was hungry. He did, however, tell Jun Pyo he needed to stop by his office first and made sure to inform him that lunch would have to be quick.

As they exited the hospital, Jun Pyo briefly draped an arm over Ji Hoo's shoulders. "You know, you really are a workaholic now. I miss the days when you used to sleep all day long."

Ji Hoo smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo arrived at the restaurant, which was located on the top floor of a huge skyscraper. Right away, they were shown to their table, despite, as Ji Hoo observed, not being on the mile-long reservation list. Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong were already there, seated. They stood as soon as they saw their friends walking over.

"There's the man!" Woo Bin grinned, reaching out to clasp Ji Hoo's hand.

"Woo Bin-ah," Ji Hoo greeted back with a smile. They exchanged their old 'secret handshake' from years ago, which consequently, had taken Woo Bin a hell of a long time to get him to agree to try.

Yi Jeong also clasped Ji Hoo's hand, but only in a simple shake. And they all took their seats.

Glancing around the elegant dining room lined with glass windows, Ji Hoo commented, "Nice place. So...which one of you got us in here? Did you namedrop, Jun Pyo-ah, or was it one of you?" He looked between Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, who both wore shit-eating grins. They wiped them away, opting instead for coy, and Ji Hoo knew they were trying to keep him from guessing which of them it was. He picked up on a slight brow twitch from So Yi Jeong, which gave it away. "So, it was you."

"Dammit," Yi Jeong exclaimed, slapping his hand against his thigh. "How did you know?"

Ji Hoo gave him a tight-lipped smile in answer and posed his own questions. "How did _you_ manage to bypass the reservation list? Did you give them money or sweet-talk some female manager?"

"That's my little secret." Yi Jeong grinned.

Ji Hoo could only assume he'd come up with some _creative_ way to get them in…

Just then, the pretty waitress came over and greeted them, and she took their drink orders. Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin ordered alcohol, but Ji Hoo was set to return to the hospital, so he ordered hot green tea. After placing his order, he excused himself to go and wash up.

As soon as Ji Hoo left, Yi Jeong adjusted the cloth napkin in his lap and turned to Jun Pyo. "Still?" he muttered. "Even after all this time?" He was referring to Ji Hoo's hand-washing ritual.

"Always," Jun Pyo replied matter-of-factly, settling back against the cushioned chair. "He'll always be that way."

His head lowered slightly, Yi Jeong nodded in a slow, sullen fashion.

"What? You've known him long enough not to be so confused," Jun Pyo said.

"I'm not confused; I just…" Yi Jeong smoothed out his napkin. "I just keep thinking, or hoping, I guess, that it'll eventually get better."

Woo Bin had folded his hands and was staring at them, nodding along with Yi Jeong.

Jun Pyo looked between the two. "You're hoping for a miracle, then," he said gruffly, releasing a sharp exhale. "It's just the way he is, and he'll never change, so you might as well accept it."

The waitress brought over their drinks, momentarily interrupting the somber moment.

Woo Bin picked up his glass of wine and swirled it around a bit. "But he's made progress, hasn't he?" He was thinking of their secret handshake and how Ji Hoo seemed to postpone handwashing longer than he used to. It had become almost like a challenge to him, to see how long he could go after a casual encounter.

"Some." Jun Pyo took a swig of his water. "But not a lot. And I doubt he'll make much more." He fixed his eyes on his two friends. "If loving Seo Hyun didn't cure him, do you think anything ever will?"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin remained silent. They couldn't argue with that one.

Ji Hoo returned not long after, pulled out his chair with a cloth, and took his seat. He picked up the napkin and replaced it in his lap, and he took the sanitizer out of his pocket. He cleaned his hands yet again, an action that did not go unnoticed by any at the table, though they pretended it did, and then he picked up his crystal water glass. He stared into it for a moment, closely examining the perfectly-shaped ice cubes. Not that he could tell by looking whether the cubes were made in a clean receptacle, but he could at least inspect for floating particles. He turned the glass around and around, looking for debris from various angles. Once convinced the water was clean enough, he wiped off the lip of the glass and took a cautious sip.

As he did so, Yi Jeong's gaze flitted to the hand holding the glass, and then to the other, and he gasped lightly. "Ji Hoo-ah, your hands!" He hadn't intended to be so loud, but the sight of them was rather appalling. Jun Pyo kicked him under the table for calling attention to them at all, and Yi Jeong grunted. He shot Jun Pyo an angry look, followed by an apologetic one after realizing what he'd done. Jun Pyo merely dropped his head back and took a long drink of his wine. Of course, their leader, who had seen Ji Hoo more recently and saw him more often was already aware of the state he was in.

Woo Bin also glanced at Ji Hoo's hands, more discreetly, but the look he exchanged with Yi Jeong was obvious. The two were silently communicating with one another how much worse Ji Hoo's hands were since the last time they'd seen him.

Ji Hoo set his glass down, but he didn't appear upset. He simply casually turned his hands over and over as if seeing them for the first time. "I guess they are a bit raw," he said.

That was an understatement. They were red and cracked and looked extremely painful. One could only imagine how much it would sting every time he washed or sanitized them. It must be like pouring pure alcohol directly on them.

"Yeah... What's, uh, going on, Ji Hoo-ah?" Yi Jeong asked delicately. His eyes flitted briefly to Jun Pyo; he braced himself for another kick, but it never came.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Nothing. Well, I suppose I have been washing them more frequently, and I ran out of ointment." He then recalled something, Mrs. Ahn giving him a tube of some ointment yesterday, a surprising action because he hadn't asked her for it, and it wasn't one he used. Sensing his confusion and trepidation, she'd explained that someone thought he could use it, but he'd been so preoccupied at the time that he hadn't given it a thought, only stuck it in his desk drawer and forgot about it. Until now.

His friends were still looking at him. Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin seemed concerned, and Jun Pyo, as usual, was expressionless. It wasn't that the latter didn't care, but he suspected Jun Pyo had seen his hands earlier and wasn't surprised.

"Don't worry. I'll treat them," Ji Hoo told them, and quieter, more to himself, he added, "I'll have to. All I need is for my mother to see and get worried and try to send me back to my therapist."

The three friends exchanged tentative glances. Ji Hoo hadn't brought up his childhood therapist in years. Like his condition, it was a taboo subject. But since he'd brought it up…

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged another glance, mutually deciding someone needed to say it. This time, Song Woo Bin boldly stepped up. "Well, Ji Hoo-ah...maybe you should start seeing him again."

Woo Bin should have gotten a kick, too, but he didn't. And he could only assume Jun Pyo was either too shocked or curious, himself, to know what Ji Hoo would say.

"No," Ji Hoo said rather harshly. "I'm not going back there."

As expected.

The table fell silent, and the atmosphere grew cold and dismal. The three knew they'd broken an unspoken code‒to pretend Ji Hoo's problem didn't exist. Even Jun Pyo, who frequently made special accommodations for Ji Hoo, never talked about it. After that, they all expected Ji Hoo to clam up and rush through lunch or perhaps walk right out, but to everyone's great surprise, he said, "I've made it this far on my own, haven't I?" His tone was lively, almost optimistic.

Yi Jeong knew he was pushing his luck, yet he persisted, "But if you're having trouble adjusting to the new hospital…"

"It's not the adjustment." Ji Hoo responded immediately. He dropped his hands into his lap and threaded his fingers. Pressing his lips together in contemplation, he went off in his mind, and all at once, he realized the source of his problem. _Geum Jan Di_. For some reason, at least in small measure, she was linked to his mood, and therefore, his compulsions.

The server came over to take their orders, and the subject was dropped, once again swept under the rug. Things got quiet after that, even quieter once the food was brought and they started eating. But all through lunch, Ji Hoo was pondering. He hadn't realized he was so deep in thought until Woo Bin pointed it out.

"Yo man, where's your head? You okay?" his dangerous yet golden-hearted friend asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking."

"Is something troubling you, Ji Hoo-ah?" Yi Jeong asked. Man, he really needed to shut up today.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm just...having an issue with this surgeon." Ji Hoo could hardly believe he'd said it aloud, but the simultaneous looks from the other three men at the table confirmed it.

Jun Pyo, in particular, had noticed, his ears perking up like a dog whose treat bag has been shaken. "Who is it?" he casually asked. "I can fire him tomorrow."

Jun Pyo was so quick to fire a person, and of course, he assumed it was the other person's fault. Ji Hoo shook his head. "There's no need for that, Jun Pyo-ah. It wasn't h-this colleague's fault."

That was a close one. On top of what he'd already divulged, he didn't need his friends knowing he'd been sulking and scrubbing his hands raw over a female colleague.

But of course, Yi Jeong asked what happened.

And then Woo Bin chimed in, offering his help. "Just so long as it's not something surgical because you know that's not our area of expertise, bro."

Ji Hoo shook his head softly, the corners of his mouth quirking. "I appreciate the sentiment, guys, but there's nothing you can do. It's...personal."

"Personal?" They all questioned at the same time in one of those rare moments.

Now, he'd done it. He might as well have said 'There's this woman who's mad at me, and now I can't get her out of my head, and it's really messing with me.' At least they didn't know it was a 'she.'

"Yes, personal. It's just something this colleague and I have to work out," Ji Hoo said, hoping to brush past it.

Fat chance.

"So, who is he?" Jun Pyo urged.

"Just someone at work."

"What did he do?" Jun Pyo demanded, the other two listening intently from each side of him.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "It was just a small...disagreement, that's all."

"Sounds like this guy needs to know his place. Who is he to talk back to you?" Jun Pyo popped one of the last few bites of his steak into his mouth.

"That's-it's not exactly like that. As I said, it was...personal. This person is a friend of mine. Well, sort of. A new friend. And we...had a bit of a falling out."

"You have other friends besides us?"

All were probably thinking it, but it was Woo Bin who vocalized it. Ji Hoo knew Woo Bin didn't mean it as an insult, but rather, he was incredulous. And the way he blurted it out with that puppy dog expression was almost comical. The three were staring at him now, probably feeling confused, even a little hurt that he had another friend they didn't know about.

After trying and failing to get them to drop the subject, Ji Hoo admitted he'd said something wrong to the person. This brought on more confused looks, probably because his friends knew him as the calm one, the one who rarely spoke at all, let alone out of turn. They pestered him further about the incident and the person, asking to at least know his name, and momentarily, Ji Hoo considered telling them, if they left it alone. But he imagined that would be like dangling a juicy piece of forbidden fruit in front of their faces‒there was no way they wouldn't snatch it. Any information in the hands of these three was dangerous, and if he gave them her name, his friends would know everything there was to know about Geum Jan Di by the end of the day. So, ultimately, he told them it was just a difference of opinion and that he was handling it.

Satisfied with the temporary silence, Ji Hoo went about finishing his lunch. Even so, he knew this wasn't finished. If he knew his friends like he thought he did, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin would press Jun Pyo later for information about this mysterious surgeon. But Jun Pyo would be equally baffled. So, he was probably safe for now. Perhaps someday he'd tell them about Dr. Geum, but not yet. He needed to at least fix things with her before his friends started meddling in their business. And he knew he needed to fix it; he just didn't know how.

* * *

When he got back to the hospital, Ji Hoo decided that maybe it was time he started taking better care of himself and get over this little self-destructive phase he was going through. So, he went to his office and immediately pulled out the box from Mrs. Ahn, or rather the 'someone' who thought he needed it.

The incident at lunch had served to remind him just how badly he needed to treat his hands. Not only did they look awful and hurt, but despite the use of surgical gloves, having open cuts on his hands wasn't exactly sanitary. He examined the box‒the product was a gentle antiseptic, sting-proof and meant to heal and seal the cracks in his skin. He read over the ingredients and popped open the top. As he slid the tube out, a note fell onto his desk. He opened it and read: _Thought you might need this…_

Below that was a list of clear-cut instructions on using the product, written like a prescription, in the manner only a physician would. If the identity of this 'someone' wasn't obvious before, it definitely was now. But Ji Hoo pieced together the rest of the 'clues.' Who else at the hospital knew Mrs. Ahn? Who else would notice and care about his hands, aside from the guys, and they'd only just discovered them today and wouldn't give him cream. It wasn't his mother-she'd care and possibly suggest treating them, but she wouldn't interfere. And it certainly wasn't some secret admirer who showed her affections with hand lotion.

He digressed and read the additional tips after the instructions. It sounded like a home remedy but read like a doctor's note. A note which wasn't signed, of course, but he knew who it was from.

Who did she think she was fooling? He knew her handwriting by now. He'd seen her scribble her signature about a hundred times; he'd read her charts, and then there was the note about his clothes she'd had dry cleaned. Just for the hell of it, he pulled out the dry cleaning note, which he kept in his top left desk drawer, and compared the writing. Identical.

Well, apparently, she didn't completely hate his guts if she was still showing concern for him. Or, maybe she just paid attention, and she couldn't let a person in need suffer, even someone who'd been as horrible to her as he had.

It was clear why she'd kept it a secret, because he'd gotten so angry with her over helping him before.

Ji Hoo sighed heavily. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Dr. Geum?" he said aloud. And then, in spite of it all, he smiled. Still smiling, he shook his head as he turned the lotion over and over in his hands. He couldn't help thinking it was really not so bad having someone like Dr. Geum look out for him; in fact, it felt kind of... _nice_.

So, why had he gotten so worked up over her defending him? Well, he knew why, but that wasn't to say he hadn't overreacted. Aish, she really should hate him. He was now surer than ever that he needed to make amends with her. He already owed her so much more than he was comfortable with, but maybe it was time he opened a door...

* * *

By day five of her suspension, Jan Di had already finished all of her tasks, including going through Soo Yun's old baby stuff and donating some of it. Admittedly, she'd ended up keeping a few favorite things, just on the off chance she ever met someone, got married, and had another kid. _Unlikely, but anything's possible_ , she'd thought.

Now that she had nothing left to do, she was going a bit stir-crazy. To occupy her time over the last couple of days, she'd been helping her eomma and appa out at their dry cleaning business, located on the bottom floor of the building they lived in. But today was a slow day, so they'd sent her back upstairs. Jan Di, however, suspected her banishment had more to do with the fact that her mother said she was "driving her crazy." She supposed she had been rambling on about a lot of random things, like mother, like daughter, she supposed, but it was just because she was so-freaking-bored.

In her desperation, she'd even considered going to the hospital, just for a peek, to see how things were going, but she feared running into the chief. Or Dr. Yoon. The chief would probably call security on her; although, the chances of running into him were slim. The chances of running into Dr. Yoon were much higher, though he probably wouldn't do anything if he saw her there. She still didn't want to see him, though. She exhaled sharply, realizing she really needed to get over this dread of seeing Dr. Yoon; she needed to work with the man, after all. It was just that...strangely, it hurt a little, seeing his face. But hey, she was a professional, so she knew she could do it; she just needed more time…

Jan Di finally decided to check in with Chan Mi, and this time, she called her, knowing she'd only pick up if she wasn't busy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the hospital…_

Ji Hoo was heading down the hallway toward the nurses' station when he heard Nurse Jung speaking loudly into her cell phone from behind her desk. "'Jan Di-ahhhh, when are you coming back?" she whined. "I miss you; this place isn't the same without you!"

Ji Hoo couldn't agree more. The hospital did seem like a very different place without Dr. Geum, unnatural, almost, which he'd learned in a very short span of time.

"It's sooo boring here without you!" Nurse Jung lamented further. "Things are slow right now, you know…no more 'surprise visitors'." She used air quotes. Clearly, she was talking about Jun Pyo's prior visit.

Ji Hoo heard the young nurse laugh at something Dr. Geum said. He didn't want to intrude, but he needed his charts, so he slipped past her. She saw him then, and her face went a little white, her lips parting slightly. He simply nodded, collected his charts, and stepped away, sending the message that he didn't care if she was on the phone and offering her a semblance of privacy, even though he could hear what Dr. Geum was saying on the other end. Her voice was like a megaphone, after all, projecting effortlessly across the distance. She was saying something about being bored, but she sounded in decent spirits. Ji Hoo was relieved about that.

Nurse Jung turned around and walked over to the filing cabinets, but not before Ji Hoo caught Dr. Geum mentioning something about the patient in room 205. "Yes, I took care of that," Nurse Jung whispered.

So, his suspicion was correct. Dr. Geum _had_ been giving covert instructions to the nurses from home. Neither of them was as sneaky as she thought, though. And rather than rushing off, Ji Hoo listened a bit longer while pretending to occupy himself with his charts.

When Nurse Jung finally realized he was still there, and possibly listening in, she glanced over, pulling her phone away and covering the receiver. "I'm sorry, Dr. Yoon. Did you need something?"

He could practically hear her say it in Dr. Geum's voice, in that tight-lipped, 'professional' voice she'd been using on him lately, but Nurse Jung had asked a bit more sweetly. Even if it was fake sweetness. He could tell because her eyes sent a clear message, an angry one that suggested she believed he was at fault for Jan Di's suspension. But he'd had nothing to do with it; in fact, he'd tried to prevent it.

He'd been getting that vibe a lot lately, actually. Since Dr. Geum left for her suspension, he'd felt an unusual energy surrounding him in the halls. It was odd walking around feeling like almost everyone in the hospital hated him. In the beginning, he'd been the hot topic, but eventually, people started ignoring him, or at least not staring outright. He could always tell when eyes were on him; before, they'd just been inquisitive glances, but now, he felt like a pariah. Did everyone at the hospital know? It wouldn't have taken much, just for Dr. Geum to mention it to a good friend like Nurse Jung, who was consequently one of the biggest gossips in the hospital. That was probably how it spread, either that or by one of the surgeons. Was Dr. Geum so loved around here? Was everyone really blaming him for her suspension? he wondered. Maybe it was all in his head; maybe _he_ was feeling guilty.

"No. Thank you, Nurse Jung," he said. And he stuck his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and walked off.

He had briefly considered asking to speak with Dr. Geum and telling her she really shouldn't be calling in with medical instructions while on suspension. But he didn't. Mainly because he truly didn't care if she did it. She wasn't technically breaking any rules, and it had been helpful to him and the team. The real reason he wasn't going to say anything was because it would be for the wrong reason; it would only be to hear her voice.

Ji Hoo couldn't deny he'd been thinking about Dr. Geum a lot. He'd even considered messaging her several times, to check-in and see if she was okay; although, he assumed she would either not respond or say something like "I shouldn't be answering a work message while on suspension."

As he left, he heard Nurse Jung say, "Yeah, it was him." But he couldn't hear Dr. Geum's response.

He sighed.

Why did he feel like such a pathetic creature lately? With so much to do, it was strange, feeling as though he couldn't do a thing with himself. There were plenty of times in his life when he'd believed himself completely useless, but this was the time that made the least sense...

There wasn't much time to worry about it, though, for an emergency patient was brought in moments later. The man had been stabbed in a gang fight, and his injuries were severe. It would require Ji Hoo's entire team for this. Being one short was, once again, troublesome, but they'd have to make do.

. . .

Fortunately, the surgery was a success, and hours later, the victim was sent to recovery. He wouldn't be walking or performing any heavy activity anytime soon, but at least he was going to live. Ji Hoo congratulated his team on a job well done‒they'd basically brought him back from the brink; he'd been medically dead for several minutes.

The surgeons seemed stunned by his compliment. Aish, what would it take for them to loosen up to him? Ji Hoo told himself it didn't matter; this was the way he liked things done: efficient, effective, professional. He didn't need them to be his buddies‒he had his own friends, and this was his workplace–he just needed them to do what he told them. But on the other hand, maybe Dr. Geum was onto something with the surgeons. She'd certainly developed a good rapport with them, and maybe that wasn't so unheard of. Maybe there was a balance to be had…

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Jan Di's suspension began, and as it was nearing its end, she decided to allow herself one indulgence. The weather was wonderful today, so she took Soo Yun out of school for half a day for a picnic. And they went to the park near their apartment, a great place to see the cherry blossoms while they were still in full bloom. Jan Di was relieved it had worked out because, in a week or so, they'd be completely gone.

Jan Di and Soo Yun held hands while Jan Di carried their white picnic basket in her other, and Soo Yun found the perfect spot for them under one of the cherry blossom trees. They spread out their white blanket with the tiny hearts on it and sat down, and Jan Di opened the picnic basket and began pulling out the food items she'd prepared. They talked and ate, and after filling their bellies, they lay on their backs, staring up at the blue sky through the gaps in the tree branches. A light breeze kicked up, and a few pink buds drifted down, dancing on air and falling in their hair and covering their clothes. Jan Di and Soo Yun took turns brushing them away for each other, and Soo Yun giggled as she saved one and placed the perfectly-shaped bloom behind her eomma's ear. Jan Di picked out one for her, too, and did the same.

Lying back again, Jan Di placed an arm behind her head, and Soo Yun curled up against her side. She was grateful for this moment, for she could only imagine how in too few years Soo Yun might become a rebellious teenager and not want to have anything to do with her. She hoped against hope that wasn't the case...

"Soo Yun-ah, do you remember when we used to look up at the clouds?" Jan Di asked wistfully.

"Yes! And we'd say what they looked like!"

"Right."

"That was fun." Soo Yun smiled and snuggled closer.

"There aren't many clouds out today," Jan Di commented after a peaceful moment.

"I think they're playing hide-n-seek, Eomma."

Jan Di smiled. "You must be right." She went off in thought. "Soo Yun-ah, do you still wonder about the sheep-pigs?"

Soo Yun pursed her small lips together. "No. I know they're not real, even though sometimes I wish they were."

Jan Di didn't comment specifically, only said, "There are many exotic animals out there; you might be surprised."

"Yes, Eomma. I've learned about some, like the fennec fox and tapirs and the Japanese macaque. Ohh! Do you think Mo Kyul Oppa will see one of those?!"

"I don't know, baby. Not sure he'll get out of the hospital much while he's there." _Let alone trek around in the mountains and forests._ Jan Di grinned at the image of Mo Kyul hiking through the wilderness searching for monkeys. It was almost as unheard of as Dr. Yoon lying on a blanket in the grass beside them. She rapidly shook off that unlikely image.

"Oh," Soo Yun uttered, looking disappointed. Jan Di poked her cheek. "But I'm sure he'll manage to see some sights and return to tell you all about them."

This seemed to satisfy Soo Yun, but only for a few seconds before her smile faded. "But sheep-pigs definitely aren't real, Eomma. I know I'll never see one, but...it doesn't really make me sad. I'm old enough to know there are some things I'll never ever see."

Jan Di squeezed her eyes shut, her heart thumping painfully in her chest. Soo Yun's statement was so mature and so heartbreaking all at once, and she couldn't help but be reminded of Soo Yun's father. Was she thinking about her father right now? Was that what she meant by 'things' she'd never see.

 _Some things are better in your mind, my sweet girl. Some things are better not to see… Please, go on thinking your mommy met Prince Charming and babies come delivered by the stork._

Jan Di sat up and dug around in the picnic basket for a distraction. Soo Yun's eyes lit up when she took off the wrapping and handed her a melona.

"Soo Yun-ah…?" She shouldn't ask…

"Mm?" Soo Yun licked at her melon-flavored ice cream bar, her tongue flicking in and out like a baby goat.

"Are you…?" No, she really shouldn't ask. She certainly didn't need to open up for discussion the topic of Soo Yun's father. Just because _she_ was thinking about him didn't mean her daughter was, or that she wanted her to start.

"Am I what, Eomma?"

She had to know, but she would ask in the most innocuous manner possible. "Are you…," Jan Di hesitated, "...happy doing stuff like this together? I mean…just the two of us?" In other words, was she enough for Soo Yun? It wasn't that Jan Di was considering what it would be like if Soo Yun's father was here, and it wasn't that she thought they'd ever be a 'family.' Although, she did wonder about a faceless, nameless possibility someday...

"Oh, yes, Eomma!" Soo Yun vibrantly replied without pause.

"Good." Thankful, Jan Di ruffled Soo Yun's hair and placed a kiss atop her head.

There was quiet then, long enough for Soo Yun to finish her ice cream pop, anyway. It didn't take long. "But," Soo Yun didn't miss a beat once she'd finished eating, "I think it would be nice for someone else to go."

Jan Di's stomach dropped out. _Not him, surely. She doesn't mean him_ , she assured herself. "Who, Soo Yun-ah? Harabeoji, Halmeoni, Woesamchon?"

Soo Yun shook her head, and Jan Di got frightened again. "...Mo Kyul Oppa?" That was a safe one.

"No." She shook her head again. "I mean, yeah, it's nice to see all of them, but I was thinking maybe...someone like Eomma's boyfriend." Soo Yun raised a devious little brow.

Jan Di grinned awkwardly. "But Eomma doesn't have a boyfriend, Soo Yun-ah."

"Someday you probably will."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Maybe Eomma's boss will be her boyfriend someday."

Jan Di was just glad she hadn't been eating or drinking. She would've choked. Even so, the gulp of air she swallowed was enough to send her into a coughing fit.

Concerned, Soo Yun began patting her firmly on the back. "Eomma, Eomma, are you okay?"

"Yes, baby," Jan Di said when she could speak again. "Really," she reassured, taking Soo Yun's flushed cheeks in her face.

They returned to lie back on the blanket and look at the sky. But it wasn't long before Soo Yun brought the subject up again. "So, can we...invite Eomma's boss to go with us someday?"

Jan Di paused to consider. "Well, that's nice of you to want to invite him, little flower, but…" She hated disappointing her daughter, but it was so unfeasible. "But I don't think he'd want to come, to be honest."

Soo Yun poked out her lip. "Whyyy?" Her pout was so adorable that even someone like Dr. Yoon might not be able to resist.

"Because...well, we really aren't very close. We just work together. And besides, he…" How could she explain this? "He doesn't like germs or getting dirty. So, I don't think he'd want to go on a picnic in the park."

"But we have wipes, Eomma. We could bring wipes for him like you do for me when my face and hands get dirty."

Jan Di smiled. She needed one now, actually, so she fished one out of her purse and handed it to Soo Yun. "Yeah, that's a good idea, flower," she said, wiping away the elusive smudge Soo Yun had missed near her mouth. "Maybe that will work out someday."

It wasn't something Jan Di ever expected to happen, but she couldn't dash Soo Yun's hopes completely. Hopefully, she'd just forget about it, but right now, she was a little bit obsessed with Dr. Yoon, even though she'd never met him...

* * *

 _Four Days Later..._

At long last, the day of Jan Di's return to the hospital arrived, and she couldn't be happier. She entered her workplace with the largest smile on her face. Walking in, she half-expected the place to have changed‒it felt so long since she'd last been here‒but of course, it was exactly the same. It looked the same; it smelled the same, and despite the odor of sickness and disinfectant that hung in the air and despite all the horrible things that went on here, the familiarity gave her a warm sensation in her chest. Yes, this was a place of suffering and death, but it was also a joyous place, of new life and small miracles, and it was her home away from home.

People greeted her along the way to the locker room, patients, doctors, and hospital staff. Some welcomed her back casually, and others were more vigorous. Some knew why she'd been gone but didn't say anything about it, only welcomed her back with smiles, and others asked where she'd been. Not everyone said something, of course. There were those who never spoke to her, either because they had no interest in doing so, were too busy, or simply didn't like her. Speaking of the latter, she passed Cho Yeon Mi in the lounge... She looked up from doing her nails long enough to sneer, and then she was back at it.

Overall, Jan Di's return was met with positive reactions. Especially from Chan Mi, who let out a high-pitched squeal when she saw her passing the nurses' station. "Jan Di-ah-ah-ahhh," she trilled as she came around her desk and ran at her, embracing her hard and forcing her into a spastic jump-hug. When she was finally able to peel the smaller woman from her body, Jan Di smiled and thanked her friend for the warm welcome.

"Oh, that's not the only warm welcome I have in store...," she said conspiratorially as she walked back around to her desk.

She was obviously planning something, but of course, Chan Mi could never keep a secret.

"Chan Mi-ah, what did you do?" Jan Di spoke in a low tone, dragging out the last four words.

"Nothing!" Chan Mi exclaimed. She was a worse liar than Soo Yun, and likewise, it didn't take much more than a stern look from Jan Di to get her to confess. "Okay, okay, I _might_ have planned a little welcome back party for you, but I didn't know you were getting here so soon! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't really sure what time I could make it in, and I'm not officially back on the schedule yet."

Chan Mi sighed at how it hadn't gone at all as she'd planned. "Well, I couldn't get everyone together until later because of their schedules," she moped.

"That's okay. I appreciate it." Jan Di smiled sincerely, even though she never liked a fuss. "What time is this party?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you did happen to get in early you'd probably be scrubbing in on that surgery with Dr. Yoon at 11, so I thought it best to make it at 4, just in case. There weren't any surgeries scheduled for then, and it seemed to work for everyone else, too."

Jan Di nodded, wondering if 'everyone else' included Dr. Yoon. Nah, he would never willingly join a big group of people celebrating something as minor as the return of a suspended employee.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Where will it be?"

"Here," Chan Mi replied.

Jan Di nodded, then said she needed to go but that she'd see her at the party, if not before.

"Okay, don't be late, Jan Di-ah, and act surprised!"

"I'll do my best." Jan Di smiled and thanked her friend once more before heading off to the OR.

* * *

When Jan Di got to the empty locker room, she noticed a red balloon tied to her locker and a note taped up, which read 'Welcome Back, Eomma!' Jan Di smiled at the display and opened her locker carefully, so as not to pop or send the balloon floating away. After changing into her scrubs, she headed to the OR. Outside the OR, a few of the guys had gathered at the whiteboard, checking their surgeries for the day.

The first surgeon to see Jan Di was Hyun Shik. "Eomma!" he shouted, and he strode purposefully toward her, arms opened wide. He embraced her hard, much like Chan Mi had but more solidly, and he held on for a good minute. The other surgeons lingering had heard the commotion and gathered, beaming. Some hugged her; others clapped her on the back, and Dae Jung exchanged his secret handshake with her, which she was, supposedly, the only woman privy to.

"We're so happy to see you!" Hyun Shik exclaimed. "We thought you were never coming back and we were stuck with Appa!"

"Was he so bad?" Jan Di asked earnestly.

Hyun Shik shook his head. "Not bad, really. Just...different. At first, he was his usual self and really strict, but then he...I don't know, loosened up. It was weird. The last few days he's been…" He shrugged. "Different. He even brought us coffee a couple of days ago and tried to get to know us."

"What?" Jan Di blinked a few times. "Really?"

 _He brought them coffee and tried to get to know them?_ She repeated in her head, processing.

"Really," Chung Ae confirmed.

"We weren't sure if we should drink the coffee, though. We thought maybe it was a potion to make us emotionless or something," Dae Jung joked.

Jan Di scoffed. "Do you guys think he's a warlock or something?"

"No, an alien," Hyun Shik chimed in.

 _You think so, too?_ Jan Di recalled her own musings from before. She didn't really believe in aliens, but if anyone was from the depths of space, it was Dr. Yoon. "But aliens don't make potions; they abduct people and do scientific experiments on them," she pointed out.

Dae Jung shrugged, and a few of the others chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she's right!" Hyun Shik nodded vigorously. "Hey, did you guys ever see that old movie, _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_?" There were some scattered yeses, some nos, but mainly blank stares. And Hyun Shik insisted they should see it because it was fantastic.

Everyone waited to see if he had a point.

"So, yeah, here's my theory…" Hyun Shik went on to say, crossing one arm over his chest and tapping his dimpled chin with the other. "The real Dr. Yoon was a regular doctor, just a normal guy, but one day, an alien pod hatched and assimilated Dr. Yoon's characteristics, and his _pod person_ is the Dr. Yoon we know today."

More blank stares.

When Jan Di couldn't hold it in any longer, she snorted out a laugh. "You know, Hyun Shik-ah, I think you missed your calling. Maybe instead of a surgeon you should be a science fiction writer." Hyun Shik chuckled at her remark. "Just don't rip off any other writers." She waved a finger at him. "That means you have to come up with something else to call him besides _pod person_."

Hyun Shik bobbed his head up and down. "Right." He then went on to discuss the matter further with a couple of the younger guys.

Silly conversation aside, what Hyun Shik had said got Jan Di thinking. How _did_ Dr. Yoon become the man he was today? She knew something had happened in his childhood because Mrs. Ahn had said he used to be a normal boy who actually enjoyed getting dirty. What had changed him? She was very curious to know. Now, she was no psychiatrist, but as a medical professional, she'd seen it all. She'd seen children come in who'd been neglected and abused and who'd gone through terrible traumas. She desperately hoped Dr. Yoon was not among that lot. But what could it be? Maybe she'd never know…

When she came out of her reverie, Jan Di noticed that some of the surgeons were still joking about the pod person thing and how 'emotionless' Dr. Yoon was. She, more than most at the hospital, knew that wasn't true, and although it was just innocent joking, she didn't feel right about it. She prepared to put a stop to it but hesitated, recalling how upset he'd gotten before about her defending him. To her surprise, this time, someone else stood up for Dr. Yoon...

"Actually, he's a really good guy." It was Moon Yoo Joon who said it. And everyone turned their attention to the slightly older doctor. Yoo Joon tucked his hands into his pockets. "He may be a bit different, but he really just wants to do his job and see all of us succeed."

The collective group was floored.

Jan Di, who was just as surprised as all of them, however, was pleased that Dr. Moon had seen these good qualities in Dr. Yoon, and she wholeheartedly agreed. It was just too bad he wouldn't let her get to know him and find out if there was anything more. She sighed.

"Oh no, he got you, Sunbae!" Hyun Shik nudged his senior, Dr. Moon, playfully. "You drank the potion, didn't you? And now you're on his side. It really _is_ in the coffee, isn't it? The stuff he gives Eomma...He's been slowly poisoning her..." His eyes darted from side to side. "Wait, we all drank it!"

Jan Di shook her head at Hyun Shik's antics. "I guess, like all of us, your days are numbered, Hyun Shik. You might as well get your affairs in order because it's only a matter of time." She said it with a touch of subtle sarcasm, then watched as Hyun Shik clutched his throat and pretended to die, slowly and dramatically.

She walked over to him and gave him a rough jab. "Hey, smart guy, what kind of poison takes days to work itself through your system and only manifests itself after it's been brought up, anyway?"

Hyun Shik's eyes shot open. "Alien poison!" he replied. Apparently he wasn't quite dead yet. He made another choking/gasping sound and flailed about, finally shutting his eyes and dropping back against Dae Jung, who did his best to catch him and keep him upright.

Jan Di had grown tired of this game, so she decided to rein them in. "Hyun Shik-ah," she whispered in a singsong voice. He popped one eye open. "You shouldn't be scared of Dr. Yoon…" She gave him a wicked grin. "You should be scared of _me_." She demanded that he stand up in her 'Eomma voice' and pinched him. Hyun Shik yelped and leaped out of his buddy's arms, practically out of his skin.

"Sorry, Eom-I mean, Geum Seonsaengnim!"

"That's better." She folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, you idiots. Now, get your asses to work before I tell the Alien Prince, himself!" That did the trick, and as they hustled off, Jan Di smiled amusedly to herself. She kind of liked the little nickname she'd come up with on the spot for Dr. Yoon because even though he was a bit otherworldly, he was handsome enough to be the lead in one of Soo Yun's fairy tales.

Once the guys left, she decided to go looking for some answers as to why she hadn't been assigned any surgeries today. Did Dr. Yoon not know she was returning today? Surprisingly, she hadn't seen him yet, but she supposed she'd better find him.

* * *

Ji Hoo knew today was the expected return of Dr. Geum, but he hadn't given it much thought as he'd been very busy since his arrival. For one, there had been an early morning board meeting. Jun Pyo wasn't able to attend and had sent one of his lackeys, but Ji Hoo's mother was there. He didn't mind occasionally being in a meeting with her, though, because she didn't act like his mother in public. She never tried to touch him, and she treated him professionally, as she would anyone else‒she knew that was what he wanted. He'd been sitting relatively close to her during the meeting, so he was glad to have worn gloves‒he'd worn them for protection, but they also happened to disguise the rawness of his still-healing hands. If she'd seen his hands, she would have been concerned.

The thing Ji Hoo disliked about encountering his mother in the work environment was that she'd often want to meet up with him after. He usually didn't have time for social pleasantries, and truth be told, he didn't really want to, but it was always difficult to say no to her. Despite everything, he still had a soft spot for the woman who'd given him life, and he always would…

Fortunately, he'd gotten a page from the chief during the meeting, so he wasn't faced with the dilemma of bluntly refusing her or suffering through a forced rendezvous. Instead, he was able to politely excuse himself before she could even ask. Ji Hoo wouldn't say he was relieved to escape spending time with his mother, but he wasn't exactly remorseful, either. He knew his mother was trying her hardest to make amends, and in a way, they'd come far, but in others, it felt as though they'd made no progress whatsoever. Why was she so set on improving their relationship this late in the game, anyway? he wondered. At this point, it seemed kind of useless.

* * *

After his meeting with Chief Lee, Ji Hoo strode down the hall toward the nurses' station. He knew Dr. Geum was back today, but he had yet to run into her. It was bound to happen, though, and admittedly, he was rather anxious about it. As inevitable as the passage of time, Ji Hoo caught sight of her not long after in the hallway. And he stopped short. She was heading his way, but she hadn't seen him yet, for she'd turned her head to the side to look into a patient's room.

Seeing her face for the first time in two weeks brought an uncommon feeling and a smile creeping up on his lips. He steadily approached her, but as he did so, he recalled his 'No Friends' doctrine and faltered, his smile fading away. Yes, he was glad to see her, but she probably wouldn't feel the same; nevertheless, he went to her.

* * *

Jan Di knew running into Dr. Yoon today was unavoidable, but she'd been unprepared for it when it actually happened. She'd been heading to the nurses' station and had glanced over for only a few seconds to wave back at the sweet halmeoni in room 202, and when she returned her gaze ahead, there he was, approaching from the opposite direction.

She froze, and their eyes locked as butterflies took up habitat in her stomach. _Did he get even more handsome while I was away?_ was the flagrant thought that jumped into her head. _Aish. Shut up, Jan Di. Just shut up_ , she scolded herself. He was still her boss, and she was still mad at him, so she shouldn't be thinking about how good he looked in that slightly more casual, snugger-fitting sweater vest he wore over his dress shirt and tie. But she couldn't help it. Some people were just blessed in the looks department, and it was impossible not to notice such a prime example of that as Dr. Yoon.

* * *

She'd seen him now, and Ji Hoo could have sworn her lips momentarily twitched‒and that gave him hope. But almost immediately, she'd averted her eyes as if it was hard to look at him, and like a stain, she'd wiped the expression away. Nevertheless, she began making her way toward him…

Their reunion felt like one of those unnatural moments in dramas when everything slows down and everyone steps aside to make room for them. It was odd and a bit excessive, but the people surrounding them seemed to have parted in the middle, giving them center stage. Maybe they were afraid of invading his personal space, or maybe they knew something big was about to happen…

And there they stood, facing one another, not speaking a word. Dr. Geum was somberly looking up at him while he looked down at her, hoping to gauge how angry she still was. The tension was taut as a rubber band. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before her eyes darted quickly to the side and trained back on him.

"Hello, Dr. Yoon," she finally said.

 _Dr. Yoon again_. _Still no 'Seonsaengnim.'_ She'd also used that very formal tone that had become an echo in the hallways in her absence. And immediately, he knew where they stood. Neither time nor space had gotten them anywhere.

"Hello, Dr. Geum," he replied with equal formality. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." She bobbed her head up and down once in acknowledgment.

Ji Hoo's eyes flitted to either side as the crowd dissipated; whether uninterested or decidedly too busy to bother with this anymore, he didn't know or care. He looked back at her and gestured with a tilt of his head, and wordlessly, he began walking off. She naturally fell in step with him, and it was like before, only the air surrounding them was charged.

After some time, Dr. Geum cleared her throat. "I trust things have been in order here," she said. It was a simple yet complex statement coming from her, one that could be construed as an innocuous comment or a means of gaining information about the happenings of the hospital, even though she probably already knew everything worth knowing and then some through her network of informants. Or, there was a slight chance it was an attempt at paving the way for them.

"Yes," he said simply. He thought before adding, "But it wasn't easy being one surgeon down." The loose translation was that he'd missed having her here, but she could take it any way she wanted.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Her words were sincere, even tinged with a bit of regret.

They both fell silent again as they strolled down the hall together. When they neared the usual bend, rather than heading to the OR, Ji Hoo went the other direction. She followed, glancing at him curiously.

He finally realized he'd been leading her along without telling her why or where they were going, so he stopped and met her eyes. "The chief needs to speak with you before you return to work," he explained.

"Oh." Jan Di breathed out. "Okay..."

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were standing in the chief's massive office with Chief Lee and Dr. Gyo. Chief Lee hadn't even invited them to sit yet; he'd been too busy pacing around and circling Dr. Geum, trying to appear imposing.

Chief Lee finally took a seat, himself. He leaned back in his chair and threaded his long, bony fingers. "Well, now that you've had plenty of time to reflect on your actions, Dr. Geum, what do you have to say for yourself?"

In the moment, Jan Di couldn't help but think of a child being scolded, and it made her recall punishing her own daughter. She'd occasionally grounded Soo Yun or taken things away, doling out punishments she thought to be fair and fitting. Soo Yun eventually learned to accept her punishments, but for the longest time, she'd tried _everything_ to get out of them. Stage one was the typical screaming and crying of a toddler; next came sneaky little ploys, pouts, and puppy dog eyes, and when those didn't work, oh, how her face turned sour! Finally, there was the last stage, acceptance, but only after she realized Eomma wasn't budging and her only hope of time off was for good behavior.

Jan Di had once given Soo Yun the old adage 'Cry while eating a mustard seed' and Jan Di supposed she should do that now.

"Well, Dr. Geum?" Chief Lee's raised voice brought her to attention. Thank goodness she didn't utter 'mwo' and indicate she hadn't been paying much attention.

But she'd at least gotten the gist, that he was demanding an apology for Dr. Gyo.

Jan Di faced Gyo, who she still refused to think of as a doctor, and gave him a small but humble bow. "Mianhamnida." The word was as formal and polite as she could muster. "I realize I was out of line. I shouldn't have spoken to you or treated you that way."

To be honest, she felt cheapened having to say this, and her gaze slowly drifted to Dr. Yoon, who was standing solemnly beside her, hands behind his back. She hated that she had an audience for it, too; that only made matters worse. But somehow, she knew Dr. Yoon understood how very hard this was for her, and strangely, that helped.

Dr. Gyo, who was seated in one of the chairs across from the chief's desk, gave Jan Di a dubious look before clearing his throat loudly. "Well...I suppose since you understand you were wrong…"

 _I wouldn't go that far_ , she thought.

"And you have apologized and served your punishment… You know…" Gyo went on to recite some old saying she was sure he had to have gotten wrong. She was thinking it was supposed to be: " _Years make the sheep forget when it was but a lamb"_ But he'd said something else that didn't quite make sense. Maybe it was before her time, but a glance at Dr. Yoon and Chief Lee confirmed her suspicion that he'd said it wrong. Chief Lee fake-smiled and nodded like it was the most brilliant piece of wisdom ever while Dr. Yoon looked away. Jan Di watched Dr. Yoon bite down just the tiniest bit on his lower lip as if subduing amusement, which honestly, she found rather fascinating. Who knew Dr. Yoon would have such a habit?

As for Ji Hoo, he was fighting a grin after being reminded of a certain pal who always seemed to mess up wise sayings. But it wouldn't do to smile right now, so he bit his lip, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, and put on his most somber expression.

"Dr. Geum, even though I can't condone what you did," Dr. Gyo went on to say, "it's the kind of thing my 20-some-year-old self would have done. Minus the colorful wording." The other three looked on in various degrees of surprise. "Oh yes, I was quite the rebel back then. Didn't have much respect for authority, either."

Jan Di could not imagine this stuffy old doctor being a 'rebel,' and of course, he'd been as condescending as possible while trying to relate to her. Not much respect for authority, huh? She would have him know she had plenty of respect for authority, that is, when someone actually possessed the authority and was worthy of it.

"So, I'll give you points for your moxie, young lady, but you should keep that attitude in check."

Jan Di clenched her jaw and nodded. "Yes, I will."

This seemed to satisfy the two older men for the time being, and Chief Lee dismissed Jan Di but asked Dr. Yoon to stay a moment. Jan Di bowed to the men in turn and prepared to leave, but then she had a thought. She stopped, turning back to look at Dr. Gyo. "Sir, one more thing." Suicide mission or not, she needed to say it.

The chief clearly rolled his eyes, and even Dr. Yoon gave her something of a 'so close' look, but she wasn't deterred.

"It's true I have strong opinions, and yes, I do speak my mind‒Dr. Yoon can attest to that..." She glanced at her redheaded superior, and the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "And while I may not have the diplomacy of...certain others," her eyes flitted to Dr. Yoon again, "I only speak up when I have good reason for it, like when I'm warning a patient about an unhealthy habit, or trying to motivate the interns as I did when I was temporary Chief of Surgery." She wasn't trying to make herself sound more important, just stating facts. "My point being…" She took a breath. "I always do what's in the best interest of the patient, even if I appear disrespectful of authority or overemotional."

The room was silent, and from his expression, it seemed her impromptu little speech had had some impact on Dr. Gyo. She could tell Dr. Yoon agreed with her, also; although, she assumed he was thinking she should have just left it alone. As for Chief Lee, he did not look happy, at all.

A low rumble emitted from the chief's throat. "Yes, of course you do, Dr. Geum. You always mean well, I'm sure," he muttered. Again, with that condescension. And he went on to make a statement about the road to hell being paved with good intentions.

"That may be, sir, but-"

"I advise you to be silent, Dr. Geum," Chief Lee clipped her words sharply. "You are treading dangerous waters right now."

Jan Di sucked in some air and nodded contritely. It was probably a good thing he'd stopped her before she could debate him. Mo Kyul probably would have stopped her, too, but in a more subtle way. And as for Dr. Yoon, he seemed fine with letting her go on. Whether it wasn't in his nature to interfere or he was curious to see how far she'd take it, she wasn't sure. Perhaps a little of both. Or, maybe he was just doing what she'd promised to do for him, accepting her. Maybe he knew she was going to do and say whatever she wanted, regardless of him, and he planned on letting her sink or swim on her own.

She thought it through, imagining how it would have gone if she'd continued…

" _Even in a court of law, the motivation and mental state of the individual on trial is taken into account."_ She would have pointed out. Then the chief would have said something about _her_ mental state. She would've gotten flustered and defended herself, and it would have all ended with her being forcefully dismissed from his office.

She let a small bit of air pass through her lips.

Chief Lee _did_ dismiss her not long after, and she lingered in the hall outside his office, replaying the whole conversation. She squeezed her eyes shut and flapped her lips, making the sound of a motorboat or a horse's nicker‒it was the same sound Soo Yun made when she had frustratingly acquiesced. Then she approached the door, tempted to try and listen in, but since she probably wouldn't be able to hear anything through the thick wood anyway, she started trudging down the hall. She didn't make it far before hearing Dr. Yoon call her name.

She turned back and waited for him to sidle up next to her. He said nothing, only took a couple of steps forward, and she followed. His footfalls beside her were soft‒Dr. Yoon practically floated like a ghost when he walked. They made it to the next corner before he told her what had transpired, that the chief would reinstate her, but he had one more condition.

"What?" Jan Di came to a screeching halt, and Dr. Yoon also stopped to turn and look at her. "But I've already served my suspension and apologized! What more does he want? A blood sacrifice?!"

Dr. Yoon's look was a mix of amusement and caution as if to say 'I know it's ridiculous, but you need to calm yourself. You don't want to get yourself in more trouble, now, do you?'

She released a heavy sigh. "So, what do I need to do?"

"You need to pass an examination with the hospital psychiatrist."

Jan Di groaned. "Are-you-serious?"

Nodding, Dr. Yoon tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "And we should probably go now and see if he can squeeze you in. Perhaps you'll be able to scrub in for the 11 'o'clock carotid endarterectomy."

Jan Di agreed. She did want to get this over with as soon as possible, and she definitely wanted to scrub in later. What she didn't understand was why he'd said 'we' should go. They were halfway to the psychiatric department before she spoke up about it. "You know…" She turned slightly toward him. "I'm a big girl. I _can_ go alone." She hoped she sounded independent rather than bitter or childish.

"Well, that is…" Dr. Yoon hemmed and hawed uncharacteristically.

"What?" She looked him dead in the face, waiting expectantly.

"I've been told to accompany you."

Jan Di was beyond annoyed; now, she was downright furious. As if she hadn't suffered enough humiliation! "Like I'm a child who needs supervision? Like I won't go and say I did, or I'll sneak away first chance I get?"

"I'm sorry," Ji Hoo said sincerely, also finding it unnecessary and ridiculous.

All Jan Di could muster was a huff. It wasn't Dr. Yoon's fault, and clearly, he was sympathetic. Deciding not to cause more trouble, she took up strolling beside him once more.

Walking along in thick silence, Ji Hoo couldn't help but think how the solemnity in Dr. Geum's face and the atmosphere surrounding them made it seem more like a walk down death row than a trip to the psychiatrist's office.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Much more Ji Hoo internal conflict, right? So, I had planned on giving you guys the make-up scene this chapter, but I ended up having to split the chapter up. It just got WAY too long. The good news is it's written, and you'll be getting the final installment of this arc VERY soon…so, be on the lookout! I think you'll all like the next chapter more than this one; it'll be a bit more exciting, I think. Oh, but I hope you at least enjoyed the F4 cameo!_ _Speaking of F4, I hope Jun Pyo doesn't seem too out of character. He's coming out a little more warm and fuzzy in this story than originally intended. I almost have this bromance going between Ji Hoo and him. He's kind of protective and sensitive to Ji Hoo's needs in this story, more so than in the show. But I hope it works and you all like it. Thought I'd try something a little different. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are your typical womanizers in this, like in the show, but hey, maybe I'll show another side to them, too, and perhaps give them love interests ;) And of course, they'll all get some interaction with Jan Di and Ga Eul. For my Harry Potter fans, I totally didn't mean to borrow the Dumbledore/Snape "After all this time..." "Always" exchange, but it just came out as I was writing. I laughed really hard when that happened, though, and I decided to keep it. No stealing from the brilliant J.K. Rowling intended. Lol._

 _Last but not least, special thanks to my dear friend, NerwenT, who always brainstorms with me and gives her input. Thanks so much, boo! Love ya!_


	12. Friendship, Friction,& Forgiveness PtIV

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry this took me longer than expected, but here it is, the next chapter that I promised. It's a long one!_

 _ **Jal danyeowasseo?:**_ _Did you go and come well? (closest I've found to 'Welcome Back' in Korean)_

 _ **Special thanks** to my muse and soundboard, NerwenT! Thanks for all you do, 'always!' _

_**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own the BOF characters or storyline. _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** Friendship, Friction, and Forgiveness Part IV

Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived at the psychiatrist's office to an empty waiting room with soft nature sounds playing in the background. Upon entry, they were greeted by the mousy receptionist behind the desk. Ji Hoo bowed his head slightly, and Dr. Geum greeted the girl and asked how her cat was doing.

The shy girl instantly perked up. "Oh, much better! Gomawo, Dr. Geum!" she sprightly exclaimed as she pulled out her phone to show Dr. Geum some recent pictures of the gray and white ball of fur. From what Ji Hoo could ascertain, the animal had sustained some massive injuries, probably from being hit by a car. She was showing before and after surgery photos.

"I was so worried, you know," the receptionist prattled on, tearing up a little at one particularly bad photo. "It was really serious, and I didn't know how good this veterinary surgeon was…"

"Yes, that's always a concern, putting someone or something you love in the hands of another," Dr. Geum empathized.

"Yeah." The girl nodded. "If only _you_ could have operated on Antigone, Dr. Geum."

 _She named her cat 'Antigone?' A bit dark_ , mused Ji Hoo. _No wonder it has problems._

"Me?"

"Yeah, I trust you, and I know you would've done an amazing job." The receptionist must be yet another friend or fan of Dr. Geum's. Was she on familiar terms with nearly everyone at the hospital?

Dr. Geum smiled warmly. "Well, I don't operate on animals, Im Chaewon, or I would've tried to help."

Chaewon smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. It turned out alright, though. The surgeon did a fine job, I think, and Antigone is recovering." She showed Dr. Geum a close-up of the cat lying on its side, its tiny, black stitches visible. Over Dr. Geum's shoulder, Ji Hoo naturally zoned in on the incision site; not that he was an expert on animals, but it looked nice and clean.

"I'm so glad," Dr. Geum said.

After a few more exchanges and scrolling through a dozen or so more images, the receptionist looked over at Ji Hoo. "Oh, excuse me," she murmured as if she'd forgotten he was even there. "How may I help you?" Her gaze flitted between the two of them.

"Dr. Geum needs a psychiatric evaluation for a work release," Ji Hoo explained, relieved that the waiting room was empty, so Dr. Geum didn't have to feel as embarrassed about that admission. "Is the doctor able to squeeze her in sometime today, preferably this morning? If so, we'd be most grateful."

Jan Di noticed Dr. Yoon didn't try to schmooze the receptionist as he had the coffee girl; he simply asked politely.

"Hm, let me see…," Chaewon muttered, going back to her computer and clicking a few keys. "Mm...yes. There was a cancellation, so he does have an opening in about, erm, 10 minutes. If you can stay, that is."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Im Chaewon clicked her mouse, hit a few keys and said, "Got you in." Then she turned and picked up a clipboard, which she handed to Jan Di. "Could you fill this out, please, Dr. Geum?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were headed to the seating area when the door to the psychiatrist's office opened, and a couple of male voices came forth. The psychiatrist, a middle-aged man with graying hair, wearing dress pants and shirt, glasses, and a lab coat, emerged. He was laughing a little as he bid his last patient, a twenty-something man in scrubs, a good day. When the patient exited, the psychiatrist turned toward the pair of surgeons. And as soon as he saw Jan Di, he grinned. "Geum Jan Di. As I live and breathe..."

Like so many others here at the hospital, the psychiatrist seemed to know, and be fond of, Dr. Geum. As for her, she was wearing a wide smile on her face, so she was clearly fond of him, too. Why had she put up such a fight to go, then? _Her pride_ , that's what it was, that pride of hers, again.

"Dr. Cha," she greeted affectionately as she made her way over to him.

Dr. Cha met her in the middle, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. One of those touchy-feely types, Ji Hoo assumed. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"It wasn't my idea," Jan Di grumbled, casting Ji Hoo a sidelong glance as if it was his fault. She looked back at the therapist, and he shot her a mock hurt expression. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Dr. Cha. I just don't like being forced."

"Forced?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "What can I say? The chief takes the mental health of his returning employees very seriously." It was the nicest way she could put it.

"Of course he does." Dr. Cha put on a playfully stern expression and placed his hands on his hips. "Returning, eh? Well, what have you done now?"

It didn't sound entirely professional to Ji Hoo, but he supposed the only people here to witness it were Dr. Cha's secretary and himself.

"No, wait, don't tell me. You…" Dr. Cha raised a hand to his forehead, wiggled his fingers, and scrunched his eyes shut as if getting a psychic vision, which Ji Hoo found a bit odd. "...You...said something blunt that was misconstrued."

Jan Di made a sound in her throat. "Close. But nothing misconstrued about it. I meant exactly what I said."

The psychiatrist chuckled softly. "Of course you did. You know, that's what I love about you, Jan Di-ah; you're an open book. You never pretend to be what you're not, and you always say what you mean. If your type wasn't so rare, my job would be much easier."

Ji Hoo listened to them banter back and forth a bit more as if he'd been forgotten again. Finally, Dr. Geum glanced over at him, and Dr. Cha's eyes followed hers.

The psychiatrist fixed his gaze on Ji Hoo. "Oh, forgive me...Dr. Yoon, isn't it?"

"That's right." Ji Hoo nodded; although, he knew Dr. Cha knew who he was. He had evaluated him when he first came to Shinwha, a requirement. He must be trying to respect his privacy, that whole doctor-patient confidentiality rule they all had to live by.

The two men exchanged a bow, and Dr. Cha walked over to his assistant's desk. She whispered something to him, and he nodded; then, he turned to Dr. Geum. "Why don't we step into my office, Jan Di. Leave the paperwork for now." She didn't move right away, which elicited a throaty chuckle from him. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick and painless."

Dr. Cha turned once more to Ji Hoo. "Dr. Yoon, I apologize for taking up your time and to ask for more of it. The session with Dr. Geum will take approximately 40-45 minutes..." Dr. Geum started to protest that that was not 'quick and painless' at all, to which he replied, "Says the _surgeon_ who spends 3 and 4 or more hours in the operating room on a regular basis."

She opened her mouth and closed it, having no good response.

"My dear Jan Di, we both know you're stubborn about talking, but once you get going, you don't stop. I thought I should ensure there was enough time." She grumbled. "Oh, stop sulking." He smirked. "If you behave yourself, I'm sure I have a lollipop around here somewhere."

Ji Hoo thought the comment might irritate Dr. Geum, but instead, the corners of her mouth twitched. She'd either found it funny or actually believed he was going to give her candy and was pleased by the notion. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

"Anyway, Dr. Yoon, I'd like to speak with you after, for about 10-15 minutes, at most, if you have the time. If not, you're welcome to come back later, but I do need to speak with you before releasing Dr. Geum to work."

"I see." Ji Hoo nodded. "I can wait."

"Very good." Dr. Cha said, then ushered Dr. Geum into his office.

After the psychiatrist had closed the door to his office, Ji Hoo looked around the waiting room. There were pink faux orchids on the end tables, which he recalled from last time, but now there were also fresh lilies on the reception desk‒he could tell they were fresh by their unmistakable scent. Like before, there was soft lighting in the room and quiet music playing (nature sounds); there was even a trickling stream coming from a fake waterfall device on the wall. The environment was meant to be serene; however, this kind of office was anything but for Ji Hoo.

"You can have a seat if you'd like, Dr. Yoon," the receptionist offered. Ji Hoo's head snapped in her direction.

"Oh. Of course." He nodded to her and approached the seats, eyeing them carefully. He wondered how many people had sat in them and to what degree of cleanliness they'd been. He wondered how often they were wiped down. He recalled thinking the same thing last time, too.

"Is there something I can do for you, Dr. Yoon?" the receptionist asked sweetly. "Would you like some water or something?"

"No, thank you, Ms. Im." He gave her a polite bow and chose a seat a few down from the mechanical waterfall.

Ji Hoo wiped the chair down and sat in it; he folded his hands in his lap and sighed. He really didn't have time for this, and it wasn't how he'd choose to spend his time if he did. But he'd been asked to accompany Dr. Geum, and he wanted to make sure she'd be able to return to the operating room today. So, he decided to make the most of it. He pulled out his phone and went over his schedule, deciding to do what work he could electronically while he waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Cha went to his cabinet to retrieve Jan Di's file, and she took a seat on his olive green tufted couch‒she'd sat in this very spot on more than one occasion. Glancing to her left, she noticed the new wallpaper, which very closely simulated a wooded area. When she looked back at him, Dr. Cha had taken a seat in his matching chair across from her and was waiting, a file in his lap. He had on that 'whenever you're ready' look. Dr. Cha was the most patient man she'd ever encountered, aside from Dr. Yoon. As for Jan Di, she was anything but patient; she just wanted to get to the point quickly, so she could get back to work, but her mouth wasn't cooperating.

"Soo...I see you redid your office," she finally uttered.

Dr. Cha removed his glasses and glanced casually around. "I did. Do you like it?"

Jan Di smirked. "I feel like I'm in a forest."

"That's the point." He twirled his glasses around. "It's supposed to be peaceful."

"I'm not saying it isn't..."

"But...?" Dr. Cha cocked his head to the side; he touched the end of his glasses to his lips.

"But nothing. Um, how's your wife?"

"She's well. Geum Jan Di, you wouldn't happen to be stalling, would you?"

"No," she snipped. "Why would I?"

"No reason I can think of." He watched her squeeze the underside of the couch cushion. "Hey, no need to be uncomfortable, Jan Di-ah. We've talked before. And that's all this is, a talk.

"I'm not uncomfortable," she said, hugging herself. Her body language was clearly contradictory, but truth be told, she was more agitated than anything. And of course, Dr. Cha noticed it.

"I know you don't want to be here, but it's one of those necessary evils we all have to suffer through at some point."

"Right." She eyed the file in his lap; his hand was strewn across it protectively, almost affectionately, like a pet. No doubt it was hers, and it was looking a little thicker than last time.

"I suppose you already know why I'm here."

Dr. Cha gave a single bob of his head. "Yes, but I'd rather hear your account. Why do you think you're here?"

 _Ugh. Such a psychiatrist thing to say._ "Isn't it obvious? Because Chief Lee hates me."

"Is that what you believe?"

"Of course. He's always hated me. He would love nothing more than to get rid of me."

"But he hasn't."

"No, not yet." Jan Di released a small breath. "I don't know why he didn't fire me this time. I thought sure he'd fire me."

"Perhaps he sees you as valuable."

"No. That's not it."

"Look," Jan Di decided to get to the heart of the matter. "I know he's asked you to sign off on me or something, say I'm mentally stable and fit to return to work. Right? Maybe he'll even make me take anger management with you...he's probably hoping you'll refuse to clear me at all."

Dr. Cha patiently crossed one leg over the other, holding onto the file so it didn't tumble out of his lap. "Jan Di," he began once situated. "I've known you since you started here, and in the past few years, I've learned a lot about you. I've learned that you're short-tempered and passionate and very caring. I've never seen you in surgery before, but I can only imagine you give it everything you've got. You're a talented physician, from what I know, but I think you stand in your own way a lot."

"I‒!"

"Do think before you speak, Jan Di," he gently interjected, smiling softly. "I don't like to interrupt, but I know you kick yourself more often than not when your mouth runs on its own."

Jan Di thinned her lips. _Just like Mo Kyul_.

"I don't know if the chief is trying to get rid of you or not. What I do know is, _I_ don't want to see you go, and it's not going to happen because of me." Jan Di's lips parted, her tense shoulders relaxing a bit. "Not because of any personal feelings for you or what I owe you," he continued, "but because you're a smart, talented individual with a good heart. You're good at what you do, and you care about it. Do you think I would refuse to sign off on such a person as that returning to the job she loves?"

"Um...well, no." She shook her head a little.

"And as far as anger management goes, I won't be recommending that. I don't feel you need my continued treatment because I know you have a healthy outlet for your frustrations. So, let's just talk. Relate the situation to me in your own words."

She took a breath and did so, and Dr. Cha listened patiently without saying a word.

. . .

"It was a high-stress situation...the patient was losing a lot of blood, and Dr. Gyo was only making it worse," Jan Di explained, her face reddening and her heart galloping at the memory. "I said what I needed to to get rid of him."

"I understand."

His validation soothed her, and she finally took a breath. "I know I have a temper," she continued, softer, "but I normally control myself better in those situations. I guess...he'd just been antagonizing me all day long, and the others, so I was close to my boiling point. But, there's more..."

Dr. Cha ran a finger across his lips. "Go on."

"I think there may have been a...contributing factor…"

"A contributing factor?"

"Yes. One that...pushed me over the edge." She paused. "Dr. Yoon."

"What about Dr. Yoon?"

"He-I...well, I'd been on edge because of..." She sucked in some air and decided to tell him the entire story, which required some backstory. She wasn't worried about telling him; she knew she could trust him completely, and he was obligated to keep it confidential, anyway.

. . .

Jan Di slapped her hands against her thighs. "So, there you have it." She shook her head. "I'm so angry with myself for letting it get to me this much."

Dr. Cha remained quiet while taking plenty of time to put his glasses back on. "You know, not many people can be friends with their superiors," he finally said.

She knew he meant it as a statement, not a judgment.

"I know, but I was just hoping that this...could be different." She sighed. "Is that stupid?"

"Not at all."

Jan Di forced a smile, but it came out mirthless. "Maybe he was right. If my stress over him or my personal feelings had anything to do with me blowing up in the OR, I shouldn't be friends with him. And I really don't know, Woojin-ssi…"

Cha Woojin was quiet again, too quiet. Usually, she was fine with that; it just meant he was contemplating and allowing her the chance to say more if she wanted to. It was a psychiatrist thing. But this time, it unnerved her. This time, she didn't want him to be the objective psychiatrist. "Say something, please. I want to know what you really think, not as a therapist but as my friend. And be honest; I can take it."

He stroked his chin. "Well, I shouldn't be giving you advice as a friend. This is a therapy session, and I need to be professional."

In the moment, Jan Di realized just how similar he was to Dr. Yoon.

"I'll just say this…"

She shifted in her seat, rested her hands on her thighs and leaned forward, waiting for him to go on.

"It's impossible not to let emotions affect us. We are human beings, after all. That's not to say it isn't important to control our emotions, especially in a high-stress work environment. Whether you have to walk away, take a break, or do...whatever, you need to do _something_ when you have stress or conflicted feelings. You need to find what works for _you_."

Jan Di chewed thoughtfully on her lip.

"As for this situation, you and Dr. Yoon need to work it out somehow. Whether you decide to be friends or not, it can't continue as it has. You need to find a way not only to coexist but to be a team."

Jan Di leaned back to rub her legs briskly and heaved a sigh. "I know…"

"You said you wanted honesty, right?"

"Yes." She nodded her head several times.

"Well, lingering resentment is not something you should have in the OR or toward a superior. So, I think…," he touched his lips in a thoughtful manner, "that maybe it's good you took a break away from each other."

Jan Di's countenance was solemn. "You're right. Yeah, of course you're right."

Dr. Cha went on to make a general statement about how both she and Dr. Yoon were dealing with their own issues and how they needed to address those issues _while_ working on their relationship. Well, Dr. Cha didn't call it a 'relationship' but instead used some fancy, vaguer term which she'd already forgotten.

"So…" Dr. Cha pushed his glasses back further on his nose. "How do you feel now that you're back?"

She knew what he meant. And it wasn't how did she feel about being back to work. That was a no-brainer. No, he was asking how she felt about Dr. Yoon after the space they'd had.

"I feel…" She took a deep breath and slowly released it, her shoulders sagging along with her chest. "I don't know...I'm..." She stopped short of using an emotion word like 'sad,' although she was sure Dr. Cha would decipher it. "...I don't like the way things are," she told him instead.

Dr. Cha nodded in understanding; he didn't exactly bypass her remark but merely gave her a look that reinforced what he'd advised her to do before. He was basically putting it on her and Dr. Yoon to solve.

They talked some more, and Jan Di filled Woojin in on pretty much everything that had transpired since Dr. Yoon started working at the hospital, about the NICU and more about the incident with Yeon Mi, which had indirectly led to the whole issue between them. Dr. Cha was once again a patient listener. Jan Di worried for a moment that she was betraying Dr. Yoon's confidence, but surely, Dr. Cha knew of Dr. Yoon's condition. The rest of the hospital did, though not the details of it, and every new hire was required to pass a psychiatric evaluation before beginning work, so she assumed he'd seen Dr. Cha before.

And speaking of which...oh, how she would love to ask Dr. Cha about Dr. Yoon's deal! But of course, that would be completely inappropriate, and he'd never tell her even if he knew…

She shook off her curiosity about one doctor and focused on the one before her; he was watching her, naturally, but he seemed a little more pensive than usual.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well," he stroked his chin, "I suppose I'm wondering...if you've mentioned your daughter to Dr. Yoon?"

 _Of all the things to ask…_

"No, I haven't," she said, no hemming or hawing. He gave her an 'I see' kind of look as if he'd expected it, and that look made her feel defensive. "Why do you ask that?"

Woojin countered with a pacifying look, probably because he'd caught her tone. "Well, because you want to be friends with this man. Your daughter is such a huge part of your life and who you are, so surely you would tell him about her. You've known him for over a month now, haven't you?"

Her eyes flitted to the side. "That's not that long… Besides, it's not like our conversations have been super personal."

"But for her to not have come up once? Not in any stories or anecdotes, or even a casual comment. If I may ask, have you purposely been keeping her a secret."

Damn. He hit the nail on the head.

Jan Di shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking everywhere but at him. She'd just answered his question without saying a word. "Okay, fine, you got me." Her eyes shot back to him. "I haven't mentioned her on purpose. Well, I have, but...he only knows her as 'my favorite person.'"

"I see." Dr. Cha nodded.

"I'm...I'm just not ready for him to know," Jan Di explained without him having to ask.

"Why not?"

Jan Di pressed her lips together. "You know the answer to that."

"I don't like to assume things."

She took a long pause, then blurted out, "Because he might react the same as others have."

"Which is how?"

Damn shrinks, always making you come right out and say it!

"Like I'm trash. Like I did the worst thing humanly possible." She felt herself tearing up a bit, but she refused to cry. She blinked back the moisture and cleared her throat. "I mean, if he condemns me over sticking up for him, how do you think he's going to react to finding out I'm a single mother who got pregnant as a teenager out of wedlock?"

Dr. Cha was resting his chin against his knuckle, his expression neutral. She expected him to comment on her use of such a strong word as 'condemn,' but instead, he focused on something else. "You seem very concerned about what Dr. Yoon thinks of you."

"Of course, I am," she confirmed right away. There was no question about that. "Wouldn't anyone be concerned about what their superior thinks of them?"

"But this is a personal matter. It has nothing to do with your work."

"You say that so casually, Woojin-ssi, but you know it's not really like that. It should be, but you know it's impossible to keep a personal 'indiscretion' as others would view it, and that's putting it mildly, from seeping into work life. You know how unforgiving our society is about that sort of thing."

"Mm, yes."

Cha Woojin's expression was one of empathy. He'd never been among those who'd looked down on her or even despised her for getting pregnant as if it affected them in some way. He'd always been understanding. Maybe it was just because of his profession, or maybe it was because of the backlash he'd received when he was considering divorce. Either way, she'd always thought him to be a good guy, and through a mutual sharing and helping one another in the past, they'd become good friends.

Jan Di shook her head. "But it doesn't matter. I don't regret a thing. I don't think badly of myself, and I don't really care if others do. Even if I didn't make the best choices back then, I got Soo Yun out of it, and I can never regret her."

"Of course you can't. Don't forget, I have a daughter, too, Jan Di. And it seems to me that no matter what's happening in our lives, our children are the bright spots in the darkness."

Jan Di smiled at his beautiful, albeit slightly sappy but nevertheless true sentiment.

"Even though sometimes they make you want to bash your head against a wall," he added.

Jan Di laughed, appreciating the lightened mood. "Well, that doesn't sound like something a psychiatrist would say."

"Psychiatrists are people, too. We get angry and frustrated, same as anyone else."

Jan Di chuckled. "Guess so. And yeah, you're right. There are definitely days like that as a parent."

"Especially when they're toddlers."

"Please," she held up her hand in the 'stop' gesture, "I'd rather not relive those days, Woojin-ssi. As cute as Soo Yun was when she was little, the toddler stage is..."

"Horrific," he inserted.

"Exactly," she agreed, laughing a little.

"Adorable monsters," they said at the same time, followed by a "Heey!" They grinned and pointed at one another, and then they did that unjinxing thing all kids and former kids are familiar with.

"Anyway…" Softly chuckling, Dr. Cha transitioned back to the matter at hand. "You know, it seems to me Dr. Yoon is the type to be professional, regardless of personal views or feelings."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes. Yes, he is." She glanced away. _And that's really the problem_ …

Reading Jan Di's body language and feeling the re-thickening of the tension in the air, Woojin decided to let the matter drop, requesting simply that she think about what he said. Then he moved on to a much safer, more comfortable subject for Jan Di‒her daughter.

"How is Soo Yun doing, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, she's growing up, which makes me proud and sad all at once," Jan Di replied. Dr. Cha smiled affectionately, nodding. "You should see her, Woojin-ssi. She's tall and beautiful and...fragile."

"Fragile?" He cocked his head in disbelief. How could Geum Jan Di's daughter possibly be fragile?

"Yes. But you know, when I say fragile, I don't mean like a flower...I mean like a bomb."

Dr. Cha barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

When Dr. Geum finished her session with Dr. Cha, Ji Hoo told her not to wait for him; he asked that she instead go and work on her paperwork until he got the official approval for her return to work. He then followed the psychiatrist into his office.

Dr. Cha beckoned for Ji Hoo to sit and was patient while he went through his hygienic routine prior to doing so. Ji Hoo ensured the place he sat was clean, using his sanitizer spray and a wipe for his hands. He took some extra preventative measures, mainly because the notion of being in a psychiatrist's office made him anxious.

"Dr. Yoon," Dr. Cha began after both had settled in. "I won't keep you long, but I am required to speak with you about some concerns regarding Dr. Geum as you are her direct supervisor."

Ji Hoo nodded with his eyes, and Dr. Cha went on to ask him for his rendition of the incident in the OR with Dr. Gyo. Naturally, Ji Hoo related it as factually as he could while Dr. Cha 'mm'ed and scribbled some things down on his notepad.

Once Ji Hoo was done and Dr. Cha had finished writing, the latter looked at Ji Hoo. "Thank you," he said. "Oh, and there was another incident involving Dr. Geum I hoped you'd comment on."

Ji Hoo waited, hands clasped in his lap, legs squeezed tightly together.

"This incident happened about two-and-a-half weeks ago in the NICU. It was all around the hospital. Now, normally, I don't repeat gossip, but this was actually reported to me as a concern about Dr. Geum returning to work. Her 'erratic behavior' as it was described to me."

Ji Hoo knew the situation Dr. Cha was referring to, and he had a pretty good idea of who had reported it. He shifted in his seat a bit. "Yes, I know which incident you mean."

"She took her clothes off in front of you, I'm told." He stated it plainly, and oddly, Ji Hoo had to stave off some extra warmth in his cheeks.

"I don't see how this is relevant," Ji Hoo said, casting his eyes to the side.

"I agree, but a complaint was made, so I have to address it. Can you state for the record: She took her clothes off in front of you in the NICU, correct or incorrect?"

' _State for the record?' What was this, a court of law?_

"Incorrect," Ji Hoo replied without hesitation. "She only removed her shirt. And it was for the purpose of keeping the crashing infant warm."

"Ah, so she had a medical purpose for it." He scribbled something down, which for some reason, unnerved Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo simply nodded, though he was thinking, _Of course, she did._ Of course, there was a medical purpose for it; Dr. Geum never did anything without reason. And if this man knew her at all, he would understand this. Honestly, it agitated him a little that it was even brought up again. Hadn't the situation been dealt with? Hadn't it been turned into a positive event because of Mr. Kang?

"And how did you feel about that, Dr. Yoon?" Dr. Cha went on to ask.

Again, Ji Hoo failed to see the relevance.

"I don't understand the question," Ji Hoo voiced calmly. "There was nothing to feel about it." The strange thing was his heart had begun to beat slightly faster, and the warmth in his cheeks had spread down his neck to his arms. He shook his head as if that would do anything. "She was acting in the best interest of the patient, that's all."

Dr. Cha observed Dr. Yoon closely‒he was flustered and very uneasy.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Dr. Yoon. I ask because of your aversion to touch and uncleanliness. I wonder how you felt about a colleague taking extreme but understandable measures in front of you. And being so close to her while she was exposed, how did that make you feel?"

Ji Hoo was ready to storm out this second. This was way too personal, and it had nothing to do with her ability to return to work. He crossed his arms tightly and said, with as little hostility as possible, "I thought this meeting was about Dr. Geum, not me."

"That is true." Dr. Cha nodded. "But you are also involved in this matter, Dr. Yoon."

A scoff passed Ji Hoo's lips before he realized. He shook his head and fixed his gaze on the man opposite him. "Allow me to settle something here, Dr. Cha, and forgive me if I'm rude; I only mean to express myself in the clearest way possible," Ji Hoo preempted. "I've been to therapy before as you know, and I'm not planning on receiving more of it. Ever. I know what you're going to ask me and what you'll say in response. I've heard it all; I know how it works, but I'm living proof that it _doesn't_ work, not all of the time, not on everyone."

Dr. Cha gave the barest nod, and Ji Hoo feared he'd expressed too much and that this man had just read him like a book in those few seconds.

"I'm well aware of that," Dr. Cha said. He paused a moment before going on. "But perhaps you didn't give it enough of a chance, Dr. Yoon. It's not just about the therapist but about the patient, too. The therapist can do nothing if the patient is unwilling."

The statement slammed into Ji Hoo like a freight train. And he had to wonder, _had_ he given up too soon...back then? Love was an extremely powerful motivator, but maybe it wasn't enough…

Ji Hoo's legs were beginning to tremble; fortunately, the psychiatrist didn't push him further.

Observing him carefully, Cha digressed. "But you're absolutely right, Dr. Yoon, about this being about Dr. Geum. I apologize."

Arms folded and eyes trained on the ground like a punished child, Ji Hoo nodded, and the rattling in his legs began to subside.

"If you'll allow it, I'll only ask one more thing..." Ji Hoo loosened his self-embrace and waited. "Because she is, of course, the subject of this session, I'd like to know, what is your opinion of Geum Jan Di?"

There could be so many answers to that question…

"I assume you mean my opinion of her as a doctor."

Dr. Cha found Dr. Yoon's need for clarification...interesting, to say the least. He tilted his head slightly, observing the younger man seated across from him. "Of course. What else could I mean?"

His words almost seemed like a challenge, but Ji Hoo remained expressionless.

"Let me remind you, Dr. Yoon," Cha inserted, "that this is completely confidential. Whatever you say will remain between us." He considered telling Dr. Yoon that all he needed was his seal of approval or disapproval on whether or not Dr. Geum was fit to return to work, but he didn't want to stifle him if he had more to say.

Cha Woojin had known from the beginning that he was going to approve Dr. Geum's return‒she wasn't mentally or emotionally unstable as Chief Lee seemed to believe (or at least wanted to use as an excuse)‒but part of the process was speaking with her supervisor. So, yes, he was following protocol, but maybe he could help a little in the process. After all, the desire to help went hand in hand with an individual in a profession such as his.

But Dr. Yoon didn't trust him, that much was clear. Maybe Dr. Yoon trusted no one. So far, he'd given him some basic information about his condition and his previous involvement in therapy, but he'd only offered the bare minimum, nothing detailed, nothing personal. He wouldn't even relate what had brought on his condition, only that it began at age 9. Dr. Yoon denied knowing the cause, but it was either a lie or something deeply repressed, for such a sudden, drastic change in behavior as had been described to him always had an underlying cause. To the best of Woojin's knowledge, either Dr. Yoon had suffered a severe brain injury or something traumatic had happened. As a psychiatrist, he was very curious to find out, and as a compassionate human being in a helping profession, he wanted to do something about it.

As for Ji Hoo, he had nothing against Dr. Cha. He seemed like a decent guy and therapist, but still, he had his concerns about speaking his mind to him.

"I know you're aware I'm friendly with Dr. Geum," Dr. Cha surmised, "but I assure you, I'm a professional. I'm not going to text her what you said right after like some teenage girl at a sleepover."

The comment was humorous, but Ji Hoo didn't smile. That was by far not his only reservation, though it did put him a bit more at ease; thus, he went on to give his exact opinion of Geum Jan Di…

* * *

Three hours later, Jan Di was scrubbing out of the successful carotid endarterectomy with Dr. Yoon and the team. Despite all that had transpired lately, she was feeling good and was even on a bit of a high. She had been approved to return to work quickly, and she'd been able to assist in quite an interesting procedure: Dr. Yoon had stopped the blood flow during the carotid endarterectomy rather than rerouting, a method she'd previously only heard about. Not only that, but the team had worked so well together. She could see a difference from before, or at least she thought she could, but perhaps she was just so glad to be back in the OR. Then again, the guys had told her about Dr. Yoon's attempt at getting to know them while she was gone, so maybe they were feeling more comfortable around him, and it was reflected in their confidence in the OR. And it gave her hope that despite the drama, they could _all_ be a team as Dr. Cha had said they needed to be.

As for her impromptu forced session with the hospital psychiatrist, Jan Di had thought a lot about what he said, and it made a lot of sense. She recalled him saying it was good she'd taken time away from Dr. Yoon and asking how she'd felt after gaining some distance from him. She hadn't really had a good answer to that question, only that she didn't like the way things were, which couldn't be truer.

Being back, the pain felt surprisingly fresh, as if the wound had been infected all over again, but in a rare crystallizing moment that came not an hour later, alone in the stairwell, Jan Di decided she was **done** ‒Done worrying about it, done feeling bad, done hoping for something that would never be. There was only so much a person could take before wanting, no, needing to move on.

* * *

Since the psychiatrist's office this morning, Ji Hoo had felt a shift in Dr. Geum's behavior toward him. He didn't know if Dr. Cha had said something to her, but something was different. It was even more pronounced when he saw her after the carotid endarterectomy. She was still being professional, though not so icy cold, yet she felt much more distant than when they were mere strangers. Even though she'd never said the word, it felt like she'd bid him a formal goodbye. Not goodbye as in farewell, but a symbolic one, a goodbye to any hopes of them being more than colleagues.

If he thought she'd washed her hands of him before at the scrub sink, now, she'd completely renounced him. But it was more serene than vengeful; it was as if she no longer cared. And this solemn indifference was by far less preferable to Ji Hoo. At least when she was angry with him, he knew she cared, but now, it was as though nothing remotely unusual had ever happened between them, as though he was the same as every other doctor walking these halls. Not that he _should_ be any different to her than every other doctor in the place.

What was he doing thinking he meant something to her, anyway? And she meant nothing to him, really, right? His still tender hands would beg to differ. It wasn't like they'd forged such a strong bond in a month's time, but that little extra unnamed.. _.something_ they'd possessed was gone.

Ji Hoo released a sigh, occupying his mind with more pressing matters, such as getting back the electrocardiogram results for his coronary artery disease patient. Test results were always entered electronically these days, which was usually done by a transcriptionist or one of the nurses when the doctor himself wasn't doing his own. After checking, Ji Hoo saw that the results weren't entered into the system yet, so he decided to stop by the nurses' station and see if the paper results were back.

As he was approaching the nurses' station he noticed Nurse Jung attempting to hang a giant banner along the edge of the U-shaped receptionist desk. Unfortunately, the ends kept curling up, causing her to groan in frustration. Ji Hoo stood behind her, several feet back. "Do you need some help with that?" he asked.

Nurse Jung's head whipped around, and she nearly fell over, one end of the large banner crumpling to the floor in the process. Ji Hoo caught sight of the 'Jan' in Jan Di.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he said sincerely.

She averted her eyes. "You didn't. And no, I don't need help."

A silence passed while he watched her try to smooth out the edge of the sign.

"Having a party?" he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"What's it to you if I am?" she shot back. "There's nothing in the rules against it."

"I know," Ji Hoo replied.

Like Dr. Geum's, the shift in Nurse Jung's behavior was also blatant‒this young woman, who'd never shown him anything but the utmost respect, was now treating him with utter disdain. He assumed she knew about his situation with Dr. Geum.

"We've been having celebrations here since long before you came," she muttered, only occasionally glancing at him. Suddenly, her head snapped fully in his direction, an expression of concern flashing across her face. "You're not going to try and shut it down, are you?"

"No. I have no intention of doing that."

"Good," she spat. And she started fumbling with the banner again.

"Sure you don't need help?"

"Noo," she drawled. "And if I do, I'll go to one of the other nurses or find someone, anyone else."

In other words, 'I don't want help from _you_.'

Part of him was glad, for the banner was covered in paint and glitter, and that stuff got everywhere, managing to stick to your clothing and parts of your body that never actually touched the material, and remain there. And who wanted to deal with that, aside from a kindergarten teacher? Still, it had been the gentlemanly thing to do to offer.

Given the out, Ji Hoo gladly took it and went to retrieve the lab results on his own. Nurse Jung had taken her effort down to about 50% and was watching him warily as if she didn't like him snooping around when he had every right to be checking these files. But she didn't stop him, nor did she offer to find it for him.

Ji Hoo sanitized the silver handle of the file cabinet, opened it, and retrieved the file. He flipped it open and read. Fortunately, the test results were in, and he digested the more-favorable-than-expected results with a pleased twitch of the lips. He then returned the file to its place, sanitized his hands again, and moved to leave. As he did, he caught Nurse Jung's gaze following him.

"I'll be going," he stated.

"Wait," she called out. He turned to face her, and she stared him dead in the eye, only hesitating a few seconds before blurting out, "I want you to know that I don't like you." Her words were firm, though her chin quivered slightly.

It was the boldest thing he'd ever heard pass Nurse Jung's lips. She was definitely taking a page from Dr. Geum's book in her frankness, and although the statement didn't sting quite as it would coming from Dr. Geum, it had an impact. After all, who wants to hear he's disliked?

Ji Hoo simply nodded and said, "Alright." What else was he supposed to say? Ask why? He didn't need to; he already knew why.

But apparently, Nurse Jung wasn't finished. "You know, Jan Di may have thought she saw some good in you, but I know the truth." He waited for said 'truth.' "That you're pure evil."

"Pure evil? That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No, I think it's fitting. After all, the most wicked ones always have the most beautiful appearances, so as to ensnare their unsuspecting victims." Nurse Jung's cheeks immediately reddened, and she quickly, almost contritely dropped her head, undoubtedly embarrassed by her words. In some ways, she was a lot like Dr. Geum, letting words so easily fly from her mouth, but in others, she was completely different.

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. He didn't quite know how to respond to that. He should probably just ignore it, but instead, he defended himself. "I assure you I'm not out to 'ensnare' or do anyone any harm; I'm just here to do my job."

"So typical." She scoffed. "You just say what you want so casually without any kind of emotion or caring who you might hurt..."

 _Hurt?_

"You've barely been here a month, and you've already done _plenty_ of harm." The young nurse's nostrils flared, and she balled her fists at her sides. "How dare you...how dare you make my friend sad when all she's ever done is be nice to you! Wh-why...why...?" She spewed the last part out quickly, "Don't you just go back to where you came from?!"

Her words were like a punch to the gut, but not because _she_ wanted to banish him...

Jan Di was sad? He'd known she was angry with him but was she really so sad over this? He hadn't really considered it, though he should have. The way she'd nearly teared up that day in the stairwell… Dr. Geum was such a strong woman, but deep inside, there must live a little girl who just wanted the most basic of things‒to have friends and be liked. She'd given him so much already, only asking for his friendship in return, and he'd thrown it back in her face. If before he felt like dirt, now, he was even lower.

"So there, uh, I said my piece." Nurse Jung's eyes darted away. "I know it won't matter to you, but I needed to say it. From now on I won't be rude or speak so directly, Dr. Yoon. I'll respect you and do as you ask, but...but I won't like you." She bookended her little speech by fixing him with a last 'you wanna die' look.

And all Ji Hoo could do was nod and say he understood. Seemingly satisfied, Nurse Jung lowered her eyes and bowed a bit, but she was still glowering, so the bow came out more as a 'screw you' than a polite gesture. And with that, he took his leave.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

Chan Mi's not-so-surprising surprise party was a nice distraction for Jan Di. Her young friend had delivered on her promise to throw a bash for her return, and she'd thrown one heck of one. There were balloons, a big sign reading 'Welcome Back, Jan Di!' and a cake, pink all over (not Jan Di's favorite color, but Soo Yun would love it), topped with fruit and an elaborate chocolate heart design. All she cared about was that it looked delicious.

To Jan Di's surprise, quite a crowd showed up for the party; at least 10 or 12 were hanging around, and many more were stopping by to say hi and ask, "Jal danyeowasseo?" This included all of the surgeons...And yes, even Dr. Yoon.

He'd come by just a few minutes ago, not long into the party, and was standing in the distance, looking on. He wasn't exactly participating in the festivities, but it was clear he intended to be here. As hard as Jan Di tried to ignore him, her gaze kept flashing over there, even after being dragged off to the side by a few of the chattier girls from obstetrics.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Ji Hoo had stopped by Dr. Geum's welcome back party to show his support for her return. Although he wasn't technically invited by Nurse Jung, and he definitely didn't want to be a part of the crowd, he wanted her to know he was glad she was back. Many of the other hospital employees had welcomed her back with open arms, and he was glad for that; she deserved it. The outpouring of love and support for Dr. Geum was a little surprising to Ji Hoo, but in a way, it really wasn't. He'd long since learned she was rather beloved around here, at least by most. Not that she didn't have her mortal enemies‒Chief Lee and Cho Yeon Mi came readily to mind‒but usually, she was well-liked. The people who did dislike her either seemed jealous or threatened by her in some way. The funny thing about Dr. Geum was that most people either seemed to love or hate her; there wasn't much in-between.

Upon his arrival at the party, Nurse Jung had shot him a warning look as if to say 'don't ruin this for her.' He wouldn't dream of it. Thus, he kept his distance. And it worked out well. Standing back, watching from afar was just fine by him; she would know he supported her, and he wouldn't have to deal with the crowd or the awkwardness between them.

Right now, he was watching her chat with some friends and be fawned over, but she'd glanced over at him a couple of times. The third time she did it, he attempted a private, genuine smile, which he hoped spoke volumes to the woman who always seemed to read his mind. She didn't smile back.

Just standing there, hands tucked into his pockets, watching, Ji Hoo began to feel rather foolish, even a bit like a creep. His social skills weren't nonexistent, but they weren't exactly honed, either, so he wasn't sure how long was appropriate to stay or how he should occupy himself. Before he could decide what to do, though, an older doctor passed by; he did a double-take and stopped in front of him.

"You're Dr. Yoon, right?" the senior doctor asked.

"Yes." Ji Hoo bowed to the man, who fortunately only bowed back and didn't attempt to shake hands.

"I'm Dr. Han from Radiology."

"Oh, yes." Ji Hoo was familiar with the name; he'd received results of various scans from him, and they'd even conversed electronically regarding a couple of cases, though they'd never officially met. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm sure it was inevitable we'd meet." Dr. Han smiled, and Ji Hoo gave him a small nod.

Before Ji Hoo knew it, Dr. Han had sidled up next to him, thankfully, giving him enough space. The older doctor was also observing the party from a distance, and perhaps keeping Ji Hoo company, surely just out of politeness. Neither spoke right away, which didn't bother Ji Hoo at all; in fact, he preferred it this way.

But for some reason‒perhaps it was Dr. Geum's influence‒he ultimately decided to speak up. "Quite the party," he commented. It was a casual attempt at conversation, neither incredulous, negative nor positive.

"Yes, it is," Dr. Han replied. Ji Hoo rather liked that they were both men of few words.

"Sizable turnout," Ji Hoo added, another simple observation.

"Mm, yes." The older doctor pursed his lips. "I suppose that's just the Geum Jan Di Effect."

' _The Geum Jan Di Effect,' an interesting term_ , thought Ji Hoo. He turned to study Dr. Han's profile. Dr. Han had his arms folded and was keeping his eyes trained on the group.

"Dr. Geum is very popular around here, you see. She's managed to worm her way into a lot of hearts."

 _Worm her way in..._

His terminology implied a sneakiness about her as if people had no choice but to like her. And Ji Hoo could understand that, in a way. She had certainly wormed her way into his mind as of late. But perhaps Dr. Han was just joking.

Still, it'd gotten Ji Hoo curious. "Why do you think that is?" he asked this near-perfect stranger, who, for some reason, he felt comfortable asking questions like this to.

"Ohh, well…" Dr. Han stroked his gray stubble. "I suppose it's because of her personality. She just...has this way of drawing people to her. And she's also helped a lot of people around here."

"She has?" Ji Hoo shouldn't be a bit surprised to hear this, given what he'd seen her do already.

"Yes. I can't count on my fingers how many people she's done _something_ for around here. And I'm not talking doctorly duties; I'm talking above and beyond stuff, personal stuff, stuff a best friend or family member _might_ do, but for people she barely knows." A wistful smile graced his lips. "She's quite possibly the most selfless person I've ever known."

Ji Hoo fell silent, wondering if she'd done something special for Dr. Han. The way he spoke about her, it certainly seemed like it. But he didn't ask.

"Still, no matter how hard she's worked and all she's done for people, not everyone is a fan of her around here, because...well, you know."

Ji Hoo didn't know. His first thought was that Dr. Han was referring to Dr. Geum's bold personality, but it seemed like more than that.

"One mistake is all it takes for some people to be condemned forever, especially women," Han commented.

 _Mistake?_

Ji Hoo was utterly confused. What terrible mistake had Dr. Geum made that'd condemned her?

"This place can get very depressing, you know..." Apparently, the floodgates of Han had been opened, and the initially quiet man chattered on. "I mean, I work in Radiology, so you can imagine how much bleakness I deal with. I constantly have to break the news that a patient has cancer or their cancer's back or not responding to treatment, and I get the pleasure of saying things like: 'Hey, looks like your husband lost all brain function in that accident' and 'Yep, that lung's gotta come out!' and 'Sorry to say, but that broken leg is going to require months of physical therapy and will never quite be the same.'"

Ji Hoo thought him a bit dramatic but understood the point he was trying to make.

Dr. Han heaved a sigh. "Naturally, I get a bit grumpy. Dr. Geum, though..." His mouth tilted, and he shook his head. "She's almost always bright and cheerful. I don't know how she does it. She has terminal patients, too, and she has to deliver bad news a lot. Sometimes, patients even die on her operating table, I'm sure. You know how it is, Dr. Yoon." He rotated his neck to look at Ji Hoo. "It's not all fun and games for you surgeons, either, is it?"

Ji Hoo lightly shook his head. It certainly was not. His stats were excellent, in general, and flawless since being at Shinwha (meaning no table-deaths), but it could happen anytime, and it would. A patient would die, and he would have to explain why it happened. And it had happened to him before and was bound to happen again and again…because surgery was like repairing a vehicle. Sometimes the machine was too far gone from age or wear and tear, and even when he could fix or put in a new part, it only delayed the inevitable; eventually, the machine was going to cease to function.

"Dr. Geum's had to deal with a lot in her personal life, too," Dr. Han went on, "but she always manages to stay upbeat and determined. And that tends to rub off on others."

Ji Hoo could attest to that.

"As corny as it sounds, Dr. Yoon, I think she makes this hospital just a little bit brighter."

Ji Hoo wholeheartedly concurred. Hadn't he above all noticed the dreariness of walking these halls during her absence?

Both men fell silent again as they turned their eyes to the suddenly noisier crowd. Everyone was beginning to sing, all but Ji Hoo and Dr. Han, as Dr. Geum grinned awkwardly and was handed a giant piece of cake by Nurse Jung.

* * *

Jan Di took the huge piece of cake reluctantly. She'd asked Chan Mi for a small one because, even though she loved cake as much as the next girl, she didn't exactly want to be hopped up on sugar the rest of the day. The thought reminded her of some of Soo Yun's sugar-induced crazes, followed by crashes and comas. She was a lot like Soo Yun in that manner; they shared genetics, after all. Combine that with a sharp scalpel, and the results could be disastrous. But Chan Mi rarely listened. When everyone started singing, she smiled and shyly glanced around the crowd (she didn't like being the center of attention), and she did her best to avoid eye contact with Dr. Yoon. Once they'd finished their song, she thanked them, and despite her initial hesitation, she proceeded to ravenously dig into her cake.

* * *

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth upturned as he watched Dr. Geum devour her piece of cake. She was practically sucking it in like a vacuum, and he had to wonder if she was even chewing. Would he or someone here be forced to perform the Heimlich on her? Well, at least there were many qualified persons present to do it. His grin widened when he noticed the few crumbs that lingered on her lips and around her mouth. He was just wondering how long it would take her to notice when her tongue poked out and swiftly licked the pieces clean. The sight was almost too much; fighting a massive smile, he shook his head affectionately.

Ji Hoo nearly bucked at the sound of Dr. Han's voice. "Excuse me?" he asked, not having caught all of what the older doctor had said.

"I said I'm going to get some of that delicious-looking cake. Will you join me, Dr. Yoon?"

"No, no thank you."

"Suit yourself. I admit I'm a sucker for sweets." He guffawed. "I'll be leaving first, then. Nice talking with you, Dr. Yoon."

"You as well," Ji Hoo said formally. The two exchanged another bow, and Dr. Han went over to join the group. Once he was gone, Ji Hoo decided it best to take his leave, too; he had things to do, and standing here was beginning to seem a little pitiful. He chanced one last look at Jan Di, which she didn't notice, and he walked away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the party was dying down, and just in time, for Jan Di had a ton of documentation and other work to do before she left for the day, and she didn't want to miss her bus. Odds were she'd be taking some of it home with her or doing it early the next morning, if she could get in early, that was.

It came down to only Chan Mi and her, and as Chan Mi boxed up the leftover cake for her to take home to her family, the former started talking. She told Jan Di about her little interaction with Dr. Yoon.

. . .

"You...you really said all that?" Jan Di was incredulous.

"Oh yeah; I gave it to him good!" Chan Mi bragged. "He looked contrite as a little puppy who'd been whacked with a newspaper. You should have seen him walk off with his tail between his legs! It was great!" She was absolutely beaming with pride for herself.

Jan Di rubbed the pulsing spot on her forehead. And with a sigh, she took both of Chan Mi's hands in hers. "You're a good friend, Chan Mi-ah." Chan Mi smiled. "And I appreciate it; I really do, but..." She squeezed the younger woman's hands. "But I can fight my own battles."

Chan Mi's shoulders slumped. "Yeah...I know, b-but, I…But he…O-kay."

Jan Di gave her hands one more squeeze before releasing them. "I should be going. Thanks again for the party."

"You're welcome," Chan Mi muttered, still looking a bit concerned.

Jan Di smiled softly. "It's okay. Don't worry." She gave a certain nod of her head. "I think I'm over it, anyway."

"Really?"

"Really."

Chan Mi sucked in her lower lip and nodded.

"I'll drop by in about an hour and a half for the rest of the cake," Jan Di said. Chan Mi nodded, and Jan Di waved to her before heading off to the general office she shared with the other surgeons. She was relieved to find an iPad available for her use when she got there, which wasn't always the case.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

It was early afternoon when Jan Di received a surprise visitor at the hospital. To her shock, he was there, just waiting for her at the nurses' station, leaning casually against the wall adjacent to the reception desk. Chan Mi was nowhere to be seen, which must be why she hadn't messaged her.

When Jan Di first saw that familiar, overworn‒but still in good condition‒black leather jacket and that messy mop of dark waves, her instinct was to march over and scold him for showing up here. But from there, another thought surfaced, and she moved on to panic. If he was here, something must be wrong! She strode quickly down the hall, trying to read his expression along the way, but he was staring down at his favorite pair of Adidas‒practically worn ragged‒so she couldn't tell.

 _What is he doing here?!_ She picked up her pace, jogging a little, but she held back. For some reason, she feared what he might have come to say...

When he finally looked up and locked eyes with her, he smiled. And that roguish yet innocent smile immediately alleviated Jan Di's tension. He wouldn't smile like that if something was wrong. She was still curious about why he was here, but she supposed she'd find out soon enough. For now, all she could do was grin like an idiot and rush at him…

* * *

Since her return, Ji Hoo had only come to feel worse and be more confused about the situation between Dr. Geum and him. Those feelings didn't abate, only confounded the afternoon a mysterious guy showed up to see her at the hospital…

Ji Hoo had just witnessed the guy embracing Dr. Geum, but not only that, he'd picked her up and swung her around like they were a newly engaged couple in some cheesy movie. Both were all smiles and laughs as he spun her around in the air. He was a younger guy, probably 19 or 20, slightly taller than her, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. He couldn't be her boyfriend; surely he was a bit too young for her, but why should it matter if he was?

Gaze locked on them, Ji Hoo watched their affectionate interaction, his stomach inexplicably clenching at the sight. The guy finally put her down, and looking a little concerned, she moved in closer to say something to him. Her mood seemed to ease at his response as did the visible tension in her shoulders, and the two started chatting happily away. They were standing so close, Ji Hoo noticed, and the guy kept touching her, and she him, a little nudge, a light shove, an arm casually draped across her shoulders…

He wasn't jealous; he couldn't be, and he rationalized the odd twinge in his stomach as being about the closeness between the two, their very public display of affection. That sort of thing just made him uncomfortable. Yes, that was it. He wasn't bothered by the fact that some guy was hugging Dr. Geum; he was bothered by the hugging, itself.

Others took for granted the ability to embrace someone, and every so often, Ji Hoo wished he could easily throw his arms around a person he truly cared for and hold them close, breathing in their essence and enjoying their warmth. Min Seo Hyun had wanted to stay friends after their breakup, and she'd hugged him then... And he'd struggled through it, slipping away as soon as he could. Maybe it had been the awkwardness or the heartache over the fact that they'd just broken up, but no, it had always been that way. Even when things were good between them, he'd never really enjoyed hugging or cuddling or doing any of the romantic things she and most women liked to do. And that was the main reason he'd lost her‒because he couldn't give her even the most basic of human affection…

Although, he had.

Why wasn't it enough for her that he'd forced himself to be intimate with her when she knew every aspect of that repelled him? Sure, he was a guy, and he had urges, and he was certainly attracted to his ex-girlfriend, but it was always a war between body and mind.

After, she always wanted to lie there, limbs entangled, staring at one another when all he wanted to do was run for the shower and clean himself up as soon as possible. It was madness, timing in his head how long he could manage to remain in this dirty state or waiting for her to fall asleep so he could leap out of bed without hurting her feelings. He never lasted long.

Ji Hoo recalled what Seo Hyun had said to him just before their breakup…

" _Why is it that even after all this time, you still can't hold me for more than a few minutes? I know you're trying, but I see you flinch sometimes right before we touch. You rarely hold my hand, and when you do, it's not for long and never in public, and I know you sneak out of bed as soon as you can. And it hurts, Ji Hoo. It really hurts. A relationship shouldn't be this way."_

He knew she'd felt that way for a long time, but they'd never discussed it. Because he thought she simply accepted the way he was. He'd tried to explain himself, then, but it had only led to an argument, one that broke out in public of all places. She'd questioned him: Did he not love her? Was she not enough for him? And he'd given her the old adage: 'It's not you, it's me,' which only seemed to make matters worse. Nothing he could say would convince her.

He _had_ loved her, hadn't he? It certainly felt like love, and the ache afterward was almost too much to endure. But maybe he didn't love her _enough_. Or maybe _love_ simply wasn't enough in his case? His condition...shouldn't he have been able to beat it if he loved strongly enough? She seemed to think so, but he wasn't so sure. Maybe his condition was just bigger than their love, or maybe he was just too weak‒too weak to hold onto the only woman he'd ever loved in that way, the one woman who'd been by his side before, during, and after…

And he hated himself for it.

But she was right. Surely a relationship shouldn't be so hard, and one definitely shouldn't be forced. She was unhappy, and that made him unhappy, so it was best he let her go…

Dr. Geum's laughter brought him out of his reverie, and he gazed down the hall at the pair. He considered approaching and asking casually for an introduction, but that would be unnatural. However curious he was, he didn't want to interrupt or pry, and he definitely didn't want to be caught staring, so he turned his back and walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"San-ah!" Jan Di exclaimed, smacking him on the arm once he'd put her down. "You're here! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? With Soo Yun-ah, Eomma, Appa?"

Geum Kang San calmly requested that she stop and take a breath. "Everything is fine, Noona."

She sighed in relief, allowing her initial excitement to return. He'd never visited her at work before, so of course, she was thrilled, once she got past thinking some emergency had come up. "So, what gives? Ya, you didn't ditch school, did you?" She gave him a light shove.

"Nah, had a half-day."

"Slacker."

He chuckled. "Yeah, so I thought I'd ride my bike over and visit my favorite sister."

 _His bike_. That hunk of metal he drove around always made her feel a bit uneasy, for she'd seen way too many motorcycle-related fatalities and cases of paralysis. But she couldn't really speak about the dangers of the contraption since she'd been on one plenty of times, herself.

"I'm your _only_ sister, half-wit," she teased, knowing he was probably smarter than her in just about every way. She may have managed to muddle through memorizing all the bones and systems of the human body, numerous symptoms of medical conditions, and various surgical techniques, but Kang San was a math whiz and super tech-savvy and just plain wise beyond his years. He'd always been kind of a nerd, but now he was going through some sort of late rebellious stage. Well, rebellion without so much of the attitude. He didn't have any piercings or tattoos, to her knowledge, but he had discovered his 'wild side,' which included thrill-seeking and driving a motorcycle. He said the latter was because it was cheaper than owning a car, but Jan Di expected he thought it made him cooler.

"That's why I came, for the love," Kang San replied dryly, tossing an arm over her shoulders.

"Of course I love you." She nudged him in the ribs, and he wriggled away. "But that can't be why you're here."

"So mistrustful." He smirked. "Do you think I want money or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised. You've never come here before, and I can't believe you'd choose to spend your time off with your noona over that girlfriend of yours. I hear she's quite the babe." Jan Di winked at him, and Kang San dug his toe into the floor, suddenly shy. He was still too chicken to bring his new girlfriend over for dinner and expose her to their parents, so Jan Di had only heard tell.

"Well, I can see her anytime," he said.

"And you live in the same building as me."

"Yeah, but you're never home."

"Am too."

This friendly bickering could go on forever, so he digressed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Noona. You've seemed kind of down lately, and after the suspension, I thought you might be having a rough time back."

The transition _had_ been a little weird, though not bad. And she supposed she had been a little bummed about Mo Kyul being gone and about the thing with Dr. Yoon… She berated herself for even thinking of it when she'd just convinced herself it no longer bothered her.

"I'm fine." She mustered her best smile, but smart as a whip as he was, he saw right through it.

"Noona…," he began, skepticism in his face and voice thick with sympathy over this unknown thing she was going through.

"San-ah…," she mocked, hoping to lighten the mood.

He grinned and shook his head, knowing she was being evasive but deciding to let it go, for the time being. "So, are you free now? Is there somewhere we can get a mid-afternoon snack and talk?"

"Yes and yes," she said with a smile, knowing just the place to take him.

"Lead the way, then." He beckoned with a smile, and she wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged.

She took him to the doctors' lounge. There was no rule against bringing guests here, although usually, people didn't. It wasn't the most exciting of places, but she wanted him to see where she took some of her breaks, and it did have the best vending machines. Standing in front of the coffee machine, Jan Di recalled how this coffee used to be her favorite in all of South Korea, that is until she discovered the hospital coffee shop and tried Dr. Yoon's blend…

 _No, absolutely no more thinking about him._

Jan Di tore her eyes away from the coffee machine and settled them on the snack machine beside it, and she pointed out the good snacks to her brother.

* * *

When Ji Hoo stopped by the doctors' lounge to pick up the box of special sweetener Jun Pyo had had ordered for him, there was Dr. Geum again, seated at the usual table where she took her breaks (when she wasn't at the stairwell). He just couldn't seem to get away from her. The mystery guy was sitting next to her at the round table, and again, he was close, very close, close enough that their arms kept bumping. Since they were talking and joking and not looking his way, Ji Hoo was able to slip in and head for the cupboards without her notice.

He used his cloth to open the cupboard, and he scanned for the box of sweetener. Finding it easily, he pulled it out and shut the door. Then he looked back at Dr. Geum and her male friend. The two were still conversing in that overly friendly manner, and that playful touching was still going on. She'd tap his arm or shove him; he'd jab her in the ribs or ruffle her hair, and she'd respond by sticking her tongue out at him. Ji Hoo also noticed they were sharing their snacks.

 _Who is he?_ Ji Hoo wondered. Dr. Geum had never mentioned a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she didn't have one. Maybe this guy was the 'favorite person' she always brought up. Maybe that was their pet name for each other. _How adorable_ …

Just then, the guy made her laugh loudly, and she leaned against his arm while he smiled adoringly down at her.

Why did he get this uneasy feeling seeing them together? Ji Hoo mused. It didn't make sense. He'd seen plenty of couples hugging and touching and kissing, in movies and in public, at the hospital, too. He'd even caught some stolen romantic moments in dark corners and stairwells. So why should this get to him?

Ji Hoo ran a hand through his hair, the sudden movement alerting Dr. Geum. It was only then that he realized just how long he'd been standing there staring at them. Apparently, he'd looked just a little too long because he'd almost made it out without her seeing him. Not that he should have to slink around his place of employment like a criminal...

As soon as she saw him, Dr. Geum's smile fell away and her eyes flashed with something not quite readable‒it wasn't anger, something else… Swallowing thickly, Ji Hoo silently apologized for staring; he hadn't meant to. Her lips parted slightly, and her chest rose and fell. She broke eye contact before he did, her eyes quickly dropping to the table. Ji Hoo then saw the guy murmur something to her and look up at him. She followed his eyes, meeting Ji Hoo's tentatively. Not knowing what else to do, Ji Hoo gave them a slight nod then spun around and walked out.

* * *

"Um, so, who was that guy?" Kang San asked curiously once he was gone. He tore off a piece of gimbap with his teeth.

"What guy?" Jan Di played dumb.

"Uh, the guy who was just staring at you," he spoke through the bite. "The guy you could barely look at and who's got you acting all weird now."

"Don't know what you're talking about," she lied poorly. And then, to spare herself, she shoved a pile of chips into her mouth and started crunching away.

She should've known that wouldn't deter her brother, though; he knew she wasn't too dignified to talk with her mouth full.

"Oh, come on. Tell me." Kang San went into protective mode. "Who is he? Is he a creep? Did he do something to you? Do I need to do the brother thing and have a little man to man chat with him?" He poked out his chest as if to appear intimidating.

The combination of chips and her laughter at his 'tough act'‒that Dr. Yoon wasn't even there to see‒nearly choked Jan Di. She coughed and sputtered as Kang San patted her firmly on the back.

"Please!" she scoffed once she could talk once more. "You're barely a man, San-ah. You're just a baby man."

"Ouch, Noona."

"That's not‒what I mean is, you're my younger brother, so you don't have to protect me. It doesn't work that way. If anything, I should protect you." He still looked a little insulted. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "San-ah, I know you're a man now and a far better one than most out there." Kang San beamed at her words. "I just meant...well, that you don't need to talk to him." _Ever._

"Who is he?" Kang San persisted.

"He's…," she flattened out her chip bag, crushing the few remaining ones, "my boss."

"Oh." Kang San's lip protruded, and he nodded several times; seconds later, his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ahh, yes, the new boss! I've heard about him," he muttered the last part as he snuck the chip bag away from her before she destroyed it.

"You have?" Jan Di's neck rotated so fast it almost hurt.

"Yeah, Soo Yun-ah's mentioned him. More than a few times, actually." Kang San smirked. "You know, the way she talks about him, he sounds more like some kind of cartoon character than a real person. For awhile I wasn't sure he existed, thought she made him up."

"Well, she has done that sort of thing before," Jan Di said. "But not anymore. She knows the difference between real and make-believe now, even though she does embellish." She paused a moment. "There's no need to embellish Dr. Yoon, though. He's real." _Very real._ Although, sometimes she still found it hard to believe.

"I guess his hair really _is_ red," Kang San commented, polishing off the last bite of his gimbap. "Soo Yun found that fascinating. But she made it sound more like he had a head full of genuine flames."

Jan Di grinned, shaking her head a little. Soo Yun hadn't even seen Dr. Yoon; the girl had such a vivid imagination.

"To me…" Kang San was off in thought now, his brow all wrinkled up. "He looks more like a pop star."

Jan Di snorted. Dr. Yoon as a pop star...yeah, that'd happen…

"So, what's the story, then?" Kang San rested his chin against his knuckle as though she was about to tell him something juicy.

"Story?"

"Yeah, about him. He's awful? You hate him?"

Jan Di assumed Kang San was asking because of how uncomfortable she'd gotten when Dr. Yoon looked over.

Jan Di took a swig of her soda and practically slammed it down. "No," she said, much more softly than she'd set down the can. And she sighed almost longingly. "Not at all." Although, sometimes she wished she could hate him…

"Okay, then...?"

He was looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"Is he...weird?"

"No!" she said, a bit too vehemently.

Kang San's eyes widened. "Okay, sorry." He held his hands up to placate, and Jan Di glanced away. "So...if you don't hate him, and he's not weird, then...are you going to introduce me?"

"No," she bluntly replied. Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Why should I?" It came out much more bitter than intended, and Kang San was probably really confused right now. She poked out her cheeks, exhaling in the process. "I mean, you saw what happened. He looked over, said nothing, and left. He's completely...professional. Rigid. By the book." She dropped her arms and began tapping on the arm of the chair. "He'd probably think it a waste of time to meet a family member of an employee." Jan Di knew that was probably a bit unfair, but it was what it was.

"He's really that bad?"

She sat up straight. "Well...not bad. It's not exactly like th-ugh! Can we please stop talking about this?"

Kang San held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Didn't realize it was such a sore subject..."

"Sorry." Jan Di chewed on her lip. She hadn't meant to get so hostile with Kang San. That hostility was meant for Dr. Yoon and Dr. Yoon alone. Okay, so, maybe she wasn't over it…

"It's just as well." Kang San took a big gulp of his canned green tea. "Soo Yun-ah would be heartbroken if she found out _I_ met your boss before her. She's dying to meet the guy."

The mention of her daughter's name lifted Jan Di's spirits temporarily, but it also made her feel bad. Soo Yun _was dying_ to meet Dr. Yoon, but she probably never would. Just another thing she'd fail to give her daughter...

"Yeah, she does really want to meet him. But I don't expect that to ever happen," she muttered lowly. Kang San gave her a questioning look. "Because, you know, Soo Yun doesn't come to the hospital much," she justified.

"Well, maybe that's for the best."

"Why?"

Kang San shrugged. "Because I think...if she meets him she might be disappointed."

"Why do you say that?" Jan Di blurted out, rather defensively.

"Well, because...earlier, that…" The usually eloquent Kang San was gesturing, at a loss for words under the heated gaze of his sister.

"You don't even know him," Jan Di snapped. "You haven't even met him!"

Kang San pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry." He couldn't quite figure his noona out today. One minute it seemed like she hated the guy, the next she was practically biting his head off for speaking against him. He looked over cautiously, taking some time to observe her while she simmered.

Jan Di noticed Kang San studying her. She hated that, especially when she had something to hide because her brother knew her too well, and now he had his feelers up. He was almost as bad as Eomma when it came to wanting to know information. She supposed computer geeks were like that, always needing to know everything. At least he wasn't quite as pushy as Eomma.

"So, what _is_ his deal, then?"

She stood corrected.

"Geez, are you capable of talking about anything else, San-ah?!"

"Hey, I'm just curious here. I mean, you're acting very, _very_ strangely, and that look he gave us…"

"What look? He just acknowledged us is all."

"Yeah, but his expression…"

"What about it?"

"I don't know." Kang San shrugged. "It was like a mixture of...longing, pissed off, and...constipation."

Jan Di snorted involuntarily. "That's just Dr. Yoon's face. And watch your language," she said sternly.

"Yes, Noona." Kang San saluted her, and she shook her head at him.

"Dr. Yoon, he...he just has this serious expression all the time. Although, sometimes he smiles, and…" She hadn't even realized she'd continued speaking aloud as her eyes drifted skyward and her mouth quirked. By the time she came back down to earth, Kang San was watching her, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Just, I think now we should talk about _your_ face."

"What about my face?"

Kang San smirked. "Looks straight off the cover of a romance novel."

"Wha-?! Does n- Ugh, shut up!" She shoved him hard, nearly knocking his lean but solid form off the chair. "What do you know about romance novels, anyway?" she deflected.

Kang San straightened up as he gave a one-armed shrug. "Just know some people who read them, you know, for a joke..."

"Yeah right."

Kang San's cheeks flushed a little, but he wasn't letting up, and he maneuvered the conversation right back to her. "So, sis...you're not...dipping your pen in the company ink, are you?" he asked slyly, nudging her shoulder with his elbow.

"Whaa-?" It took her a second to grasp the meaning of the really old English phrase. "San-ah! Where did you even hear that?!" She grasped onto Kang San's ear and tugged. He yelped in pain.

"Ow, ow, OW, Noona!"

It wasn't like her little brother was a child anymore, but such a statement coming from him was shocking. Not to mention, it was an odd phrase for him to know; he probably learned it online. She wasn't even sure she fully understood it, but she could figure out from his visual clues what he was getting at.

"I can't believe you said that, you naughty boy!" she hissed. "I oughta wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Wae...?" he began in a pained voice, trying to wriggle free without her tearing his ear off. "It's not like I said you two are‒" He started to say a dirty word, and _that one_ , she knew. She tugged his ear harder, making him cry out even louder. The few people in the lounge were looking at them, but she didn't care.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, young man!" she cautioned, her face steaming.

"O-kay. Sor-sorry, Noona!"

She finally released his ear, and he scooted back to a safe distance in his chair.

Glaring over at him, Jan Di groaned. "You sound like Eomma."

"Why? What did Eomma say?" he asked, rubbing his red, tender ear.

"Nothing!" Jan Di snapped.

"Does Eomma also think you and he are…?" Jan Di stuck her pointer finger up in the air in warning, and Kang San scooted back even further.

 _Actually, Eomma does think that…_

Of course, their mother didn't even know who Dr. Yoon was. She only knew him as 'The Sheets Man.' Still, she wondered if their mother had mentioned that to Kang San. Maybe they'd even planned this whole conversation to torture her. No, she was just being paranoid. She did, however, hope San-ah didn't know about the sheets thing because if he connected the dots, which he was more likely to do than their mother, he'd have a field day with it.

"But seriously, Noona, what's going on there?" She never knew her little brother could be so persistent. "I just ask because...well, that little staredown, the way you two were looking at each other..." Her brow furrowed in question, to which he responded, "It kinda seemed like maybe it was a...lovers' spat or something."

"Lovers' spat?!" She moved to smack his arm, but he dodged just in time. Irritated, she sat back down, putting her hands in her lap, luring him into a false sense of security. When she'd gained back his trust enough for him to move a little closer, she leaned forward. "You better watch yourself Geum Kang San," she spoke in a low, menacing voice, "Or, I'll cut you open in your sleep and sell your organs on the Black Market." She snuck a finger up and poked him just above his left kidney.

Kang San swallowed almost comically loud. "Um, you're a little terrifying right now, Noona…"

Jan Di gave a short, sadistic laugh. "Just kidding. You know I'd never harm a hair on that head, you little brat." She wagged a finger. "But watch yourself."

She started collecting their garbage to throw away, but she didn't get up. "Honestly," she began, resting her elbows on the table, "It's nothing like what you're thinking. Definitely nothing going on."

"Okay, I believe you."

Jan Di pursed her lips, and for some reason, she decided to go on. Maybe it was because the frightened and confused onlookers had left, or maybe it was just in her nature to prattle. "The deal with Dr. Yoon is...well, I don't know. He...he can be difficult to deal with; he drives me crazy sometimes, but he's very smart, and kind, even though he doesn't always show it." Her voice softened as she gazed across the room. "He's very serious, and sometimes, he even looks a little sad…but, there are other times when he smiles...and it-it's...enough to make a person warm all over…"

Jan Di hadn't meant to go off on such a major tangent, and when she finally looked at Kang San, he was staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Well, um, wow. Okay, so you don't hate him at all, do you? You like him."

"Whaa-?!" Jan Di's mouth dropped open and stayed that way. She must look like a fish. "I'm not in high school!" She recalled a similar comment made to Mo Kyul.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. You know, I was just joking before, but now I really do think you like him."

Regaining her senses, Jan Di clapped a hand over her brother's mouth. "Do not!" she hissed. "And shhh!" Even though the room was empty, her head snapped conspiratorially toward the door as if someone passing by might pick it up on radar. "Don't say things like that here. People talk!"

He mumbled something in garbled speech through her hand, then took hold of her wrist and gently moved it away. "Okay, sorry," he whispered in the empty room to be funny. "You just," he was speaking in a normal tone of voice again, "practically wrote a love sonnet to him, and you say you don't like him."

"Did _not_ , and I don't. And I repeat, shut it," she said through gritted teeth. Thankfully, Dr. Yoon had left the lounge and the others had either left or been scared off, but there were still plenty of people around who could drop in that she didn't want to hear this conversation. Even if she did perhaps, maybe, probably not but possibly like him just a little bit, and that wasn't to say she did, she definitely didn't want anyone knowing it.

Truthfully, she'd had enough of this. She was feeling a little humiliated about the whole interaction, in hindsight, but the people who'd overheard a portion of it weren't known gossips, so she didn't think they'd spread any rumors. Besides, no one here would ever believe there was something going on between her and Dr. Yoon. It was ridiculous, unfathomable. Worst case scenario, they might think _she_ had the hots for him and tease her a bit, and she could ignore that. But she didn't want _him_ hearing any of that talk. As for Dr. Yoon, he could never be interested in her, and certainly, nothing could ever happen, for so many reasons…

Kang San peered over, trying to gain her attention. "I'm sorry. I'll drop it," he said, sensing her obvious agitation.

She finally looked at him. "Thank you."

He nodded in a conciliatory fashion. "And if you say you don't like him, I'll believe you."

She halfheartedly nodded.

"Noona?" he questioned.

She shook her head, a sardonic little smile crossing her lips. "It doesn't matter, anyway...who I like or don't like. It's not like I can...be with someone."

"Oh, Noona." He laid a sympathetic hand on her arm. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because, you know, my situation, who I am, _what_ I am."

Kang San nodded sullenly. "But that doesn't mean you can never…"

She cut him off. "Besides, guys I like…," she shrugged, "never seem to like me." _Or want anything to do with me…_

"That's not true. I've known plenty of guys who've liked you. At school," he stopped short of saying 'the hospital,' "...Other places. And how could they not?" He grinned at her. "You're the coolest and prettiest of all, Noona!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because you think I'm pretty doesn't mean everyone else thinks so. And you're just saying it _because_ I'm your noona."

"Pshhh, am not. And the ones who don't like you are idiots. You really are the greatest, and one day, some good, no _great_ man‒yeah, he's gonna have to be great, practically perfect, _a prince_ as Soo Yun would want‒will come along for you and her."

 _You're living in a fairy tale land, too, San-ah..._

She muttered 'thanks' and forced a smile.

"Look, Noona," he began, tentatively. "I know Eomma gives you a hard time about guys and your age and getting married, and I don't want to add to that misery. I shouldn't have teased you, and I'm sorry. Really, I just want to see you happy."

And he truly did. Kang San loved his sister a lot, and he hated what had happened to her. She didn't deserve it. She was such an amazing person‒she could cook; she was a good mom, and she'd managed to complete medical school despite having a tiny baby at home. She'd even helped pay for his studies, and he still had no idea how he was ever going to pay her back, but she didn't care. To him, she belonged on a golden pedestal. She definitely deserved a good life and someone to love and cherish her. "We all want you to be happy," he said. "Me, Eomma, Appa, and Soo Yun."

This time, Jan Di smiled for real.

"And when you're ready," Kang San leaned in, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "I know you'll find the right guy. Someone who'll love and care for not just you, but Soo Yun, too. But, let me tell you, he's gonna have to go through a heck of a screening process." Jan Di grinned at him. "I mean, whoever the guy is, if he wants to date my noona and be a father figure to my niece, he's gonna have to man up!"

Jan Di laughed. "Thanks, namdongsaeng."

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Ji Hoo missed Jan Di. Plain and simple. It didn't seem possible when he'd only known her for a little over a month–and they'd been in this fight for nearly half that long‒but it was true. He missed her wit; he missed her resourcefulness; he missed her outrageous statements; he missed her cheerfully determined spirit. He just missed her. And missing her had taken its toll on his mind and body. Even his friends had noticed his raw hands and even rawer mood.

He'd missed her while she was on suspension, and at first, he thought it was just because she made his job easier, but it was more than that. He was drawn to her in an inexplicable way; she brightened up the halls and his days, just as Dr. Han had said. At least, before, she had. Now, it felt like she was drifting further and further away from him.

Ji Hoo sat in his office, thinking about their situation. And he'd thought about it plenty, even to the point of obsession. And every time, he came to the same conclusion, that he'd royally screwed up with the one person in years who hadn't treated him like a freak or a piece of glass. And for what? Some sense of pride, decorum, rigid adherence to his own arbitrary guidelines?

It was all his fault. He'd handled it all wrong, hadn't he? Like before. Not that it was exactly the same. Back then, he'd kept his feelings under lock and key, but this time, he may have done something even worse. He'd attacked Dr. Geum when she was only looking out for him. Even if he didn't want to be looked after, there was no excuse for the way he treated her, and her intentions had been good. How could she have known how sensitive he was to the notion of someone protecting him?

Yoon Ji Hoo was used to being alone, especially during some of the most difficult times in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut by force, doing his best not to recall that. No one had protected him back then, so why should they now that he was a grown man?

But even though he was used to it, that didn't necessarily mean Ji Hoo liked being alone; it was just that being a burden was far worse, especially when it came to someone he cared for. That begged the question...did he care for Dr. Geum? He must; otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling this way. And he started thinking about all the evidence suggesting that he did, all the things he'd done for her, things he'd never imagined doing for anyone.

But no, those were all necessary. It was necessary to help her in the NICU‒for the baby. It was necessary to let her sleep in his office‒she needed to be on top of her game, for surgery. He tossed around a few others, including the ones Dr. Geum had pointed out to him. And the more evidence he came up with the weaker his argument became. Perhaps she'd been right, and the things he'd been doing lately weren't necessary at all...

What hit him hardest was how vehemently he'd defended her, twice now, once with Dr. Park and then again with Chief Lee. He tried to argue with himself that those times were necessary, too, at least the latter‒there was no reason to lose a capable surgeon, after all. And he might have convinced himself had he not gotten so emotional. Ji Hoo was not a man who angered easily, but upon recollection, he'd felt as though he would explode when he heard what Dr. Park had said about Dr. Geum and when Chief Lee had disrespectfully called her 'that woman.'

And all at once, he realized. He'd done the very same thing he had condemned her for, protected her.

He was a fool; he was a coward. He'd been so afraid of letting his guard down and experiencing something new that he'd pushed her away. Just because life wasn't predictable around Dr. Geum didn't mean he should cast her aside altogether. That would be like denouncing the weather for changing from day to day. Nevertheless, he'd done it, cast aside a loyal, selfless person who was offering her friendship and asking nothing in return, and anyone who would do that was a complete idiot.

Yes, he was an idiot, and he was paying for it. If he thought he missed her before, now it was even worse. He didn't know when he started to feel this way, but now, it was an ever-present throbbing, like an annoying headache you can't seem to get rid of but inside his chest, resonating around his heart (and sometimes a churning in his stomach). If he wasn't a cardiac specialist, he might think something was wrong with him, and maybe there was, though certainly not physiological. He just missed a woman who'd come to mean more to him in a short amount of time than he imagined possible.

Perhaps the words that'd slipped from his lips to the chief were truer than he thought: _I need her_. A surprising revelation, and a little frightening.

Whatever the last straw was, something had clicked into place in Ji Hoo's mind, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he needed to make amends with her. But he didn't know exactly how he was going to do it. He'd learned from the Dr. Park situation that she didn't forgive easily, and his own stupidity and arrogance had possibly even surpassed Dr. Park's. The first thought that'd actually popped into his head was so cliche and wrong that he was ashamed he'd even had it. Sending her flowers was a ridiculous notion. She wasn't his girlfriend, and he suspected that that kind of thing would mean nothing to Dr. Geum. Maybe he should just be honest with her...tell her how bad he'd been feeling...

Even if he didn't have a clue what he was going to say or do, he needed to do something. He was through analyzing and brooding; it was time to act. His mind kept hissing at him, " _Fix it. Fix it. You need to fix it."_ And so he would try, because he couldn't let this continue. But it was going to take a huge gesture...

* * *

By the end of the day, Ji Hoo had finally worked up the courage to speak with Dr. Geum. First, he stopped by the vending machine for a peace offering, and then he went looking for her, hoping to catch her before she left for the day. But he couldn't seem to find her in any of her usual spots or contact her. That was odd. She didn't normally rush out but rather stuck around longer than most to make sure things were in order.

He strode down the hall, glancing around and into patient rooms along the way. Perhaps she was chatting with one of her patients. He didn't see her, but he did catch sight of Nurse Jung at the nurses' station. And he stopped. Despite the young nurse's declaration of hatred for him, she might be his best hope; thus, with renewed determination, he approached her for the second time within a few days.

She didn't see him right away, for she was occupied with something, her head lowered. When she finally looked up and saw him standing before her, she flinched. Her shocked expression quickly gave way to a frigid one. "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

For some reason, Ji Hoo suddenly flashed back to the time Dr. Park had asked for her help with making up with Jan Di. But _he_ wasn't going to do that. He'd figure it out on his own; he just needed to find her first...

"Do you know where Dr. Geum is?" he asked directly, ignoring the chill from the north.

Her eyes flitted to the can of peach Fanta in his hand. "Uh, why don't you just page her, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo suspected Nurse Jung was holding out. Perhaps she even had her hidden in a closet somewhere.

"She's not answering, and I really need to speak with her."

"Is it a medical matter?" the young nurse boldly asked, and Ji Hoo had to wonder if Dr. Geum had coached her on that one.

"No." His eyes flitted briefly to the side. "It's...personal."

"Personal, huh?" Nurse Jung folded her arms, eyeing him suspiciously for what felt like a very long time. "A word of advice, _Doctor_ ," she punctuated the title as if it were a curse word; apparently, she wasn't done speaking her mind to him. "Don't cross Geum Jan Di, or you'll sleep with the fishes."

 _Sleep with the fishes?_ Was she threatening or warning him?

The gangster-like statement was almost amusing coming from such a tiny woman who was normally so chipper and probably couldn't hurt a fly. Not even Song Woo Bin used language like that. But Ji Hoo couldn't find true humor in it because she was obviously upset, and he was on a mission.

"There are a lot of people who love Jan Di around here, you know," she went on.

"I know." Ji Hoo nodded.

"She's a wonderful person, but she doesn't forgive and forget easily."

"I'm aware." Oh, did he ever know that.

Nurse Jung was wearing that 'go to hell' look, but what did he have to lose? So, he decided to go for broke. "Look, Nurse Jung, I know you know a lot about what goes on at this hospital. I also know you and Dr. Geum are friends and that she talks to you, so you must know what I said to her." He paused. "We both know she's not very happy with me right now, but I want to rectify that, so could you tell me where she is?"

"Why should I?" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, squeezing like a python.

 _For the reason I just said…_

"Because…" He cleared his throat. "Because you said yourself that she's been sad over this. I have, too. I realize I was wrong to throw away her friendship, and I want to tell her that."

Nurse Jung's face softened a little, and she seemed to consider it. At length. After taking plenty of time to ponder, she finally caved. "She's at the pool."

"The pool?"

"Yes, the pool. You see, Jan Di loves to swim. She goes there whenever she has the chance, especially when she's stressed about something. She's been stressed a lot lately because of a certain _someone_..." She raised her brow at the last word.

Ji Hoo lowered his head slightly. "I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I've been stressed, too."

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin. "A little."

"So, this pool...where is it?"

"You figure it out." Nurse Jung smirked. She didn't seem so angry anymore, but she was clearly not past torturing him. Did she expect him to wander all over the city? He was intent on making up, yes, but he was a busy man. Maybe that's what she expected of him, to prove how much Jan Di meant to him in some ridiculous fashion. But this wasn't a drama; it was real life.

"Nurse Jung, _please_ ," he urged.

She stared him down a moment before huffing resignedly. "Fine. There's a pool on Bukchon-ro."

"Thank you." He bowed and thanked her a second time, and she even smiled a little. He then turned to leave, but she called him back.

"Just…" She fidgeted with her fingers. Impatiently, he waited for her to say what she planned to. "Make it right, okay?"

He nodded, thanked her once more, and left.

* * *

Tucking the can of soda into the pocket of his lab coat, Ji Hoo picked up his pace. He practically ran to the elevator, but recalling it was still broken, he went for the stairs. In his rush, he nearly forgot to use the cloth and only pulled it out at the last second. He barreled through the door and rapidly descended the stairwell.

Once he made it outside the hospital, he paused to take a breath and get his bearings. _Bukchon-ro_. He looked right, then left. It wasn't that he didn't know where the street was‒at least he thought he did‒but he'd become momentarily disoriented. He considered for a moment, deciding it was close enough and would be faster, given the traffic, to go on foot. And he turned in the direction he needed to go, walking speedily.

 _I'm out of my mind here_ , he thought. Wandering the streets of Seoul, looking for a pool so he could make up with the girl he'd offended...felt like a damn 19th-century romantic novel. He glanced up briefly at the cloudy sky. At this rate, it was bound to start raining and drench him, just for effect.

It didn't rain, nor did it take him long to get to Bukchon-ro.

Ji Hoo walked down the street, whipping his head from side to side, looking for a sign for a pool. He finally saw one, no, two, two signs reading 'Pool and Public Baths.' He shuddered at the thought of a public bath but quickly moved past it. He noticed the two pools were not far from each other but were on opposite sides of the street. Nurse Jung had failed to tell him there was more than one. Whether she'd done it on purpose or not, he wasn't sure; regardless, he just needed to pick one.

Wavering, he glanced from one side of the street to the other, wondering which one it was Dr. Geum frequented. There was really no logic he could apply to this choice, only trial-and-error. And perhaps a little intuition. Some instinct told him to choose the one on the left, so he decided to give it a try first.

As he ascended the two flights of stairs inside the small brick building, he was slammed with a familiar scent. It was the same scent Dr. Geum's hair often had. That was encouraging, but most pools probably smelled this way, or so he imagined. He'd never been in one. He finally entered a small room at the top of the stairs. There, he noticed a lanky young man with messy hair, perhaps late teens, sitting behind a desk. When the guy saw him, he stood.

"Welcome!" The young guy gave him a quick bow. "Membership card?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "I don't have one. I just...well, I'm looking for someone, and I think she might be here."

"Oh." The guy looked confused, and Ji Hoo supposed it was a rather strange request. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Geum Jan Di. Do you know her?"

"I do," the guy confirmed.

"Is she here?"

"She's here, yes. Came in about a half an hour ago."

"I see." At least he'd chosen the right place.

But before Ji Hoo could ask to go in, the young guy started talking. "While you're here, can I interest you in a membership, ahjussi?"

It was strange being called 'ahjussi,' but Ji Hoo supposed he was getting older, and this kid was pretty young.

"This is a really great place," the kid went on. "Nice, clean facilities, and the price is right." Ji Hoo suspected this was his usual sales pitch, but then the kid started chattering away. "Well, for most people, anyway. I can't really afford it. I have to do a bunch of odd jobs just to make ends meet for me and my family. Delivering newspapers and cartons of milk...some other stuff. This is my third job today."

Perhaps it _was_ part of the pitch, to make the kid seem really desperate for money, Ji Hoo mused.

"Here, I take membership cards and clean out the pool," he prattled on. "Sometimes I wash towels, you know, whatever needs done. It can be hard work, but I don't mind. I'm used to hard work. Oh, and the best part of the job is that the owner lets me swim for free, so it's totally worth it!"

Was the kid trying to convince him to sign up for a membership or fill out a job application? Ji Hoo couldn't decide which option was more ludicrous. Probably the job thing.

The kid finally stopped to take a breath, but only for a second. "I always wanted to be a swimmer, long as I can remember. I'm pretty fast, but my parents don't have a lot of money, so I never had a place to go to train..." He went on to talk more about swimming and his family.

Ji Hoo didn't recall asking for the kid's life story, but he listened politely anyway. Strangely, his rambling reminded Ji Hoo a little of what a younger Dr. Geum might have been like, had she struggled and not gone to medical school. "When I got this job it was a real blessing! Jan Di-ssi loves to use our facilities here, too. She loves swimming like me, but she's very busy. She's a doctor, so she can't come all the time. Oh! Ahjussi, you're a doctor, too, huh?!" He pointed to Ji Hoo's white coat.

Ji Hoo nodded. This kid was far too likable to be annoyed with.

"So, what do you think, ahjussi?"

Ji Hoo assumed the kid was talking about the membership, although he'd nearly forgotten what they were talking about before he began his speech. "I'll consider it," Ji Hoo said, just to be polite. And since there was finally a lull, he got to his purpose. "But for now, would it be alright if I just went in for a moment? I'm not going to use the facilities; I just need to speak with Dr. Geum."

"Oh, well, I don't think I can let you..." The young man shifted from side to side. "It's against the rules, and…" At the sound of a door opening behind them, the young guy's eyes darted back. Ji Hoo followed his gaze to see an old man emerging from behind a door that appeared to lead to a storage area; he was holding a large rod with a net on the end.

"Harabeoji!" the boy called out, bowing his head low and fast.

The old man nodded back and ambled over, eyeing Ji Hoo the whole way. When he got close, his gaze flitted briefly to the kid. "Mingyu, why don't you go and collect the dirty towels now."

"Yes, Harabeoji!" The kid, _Mingyu_ , bowed to Ji Hoo and again to the old man before trotting off.

Then the old man turned to greet Ji Hoo. "Hello. How may I help you, young man?"

"Ahjussi," Ji Hoo greeted with a bow. "As I was telling your very informative assistant, I'm only hoping to speak with Geum Jan Di today." Ji Hoo wasn't sure if he'd get the kid in trouble if he told the old man he'd confirmed she was here (maybe they had member privacy rules or something), so he simply said, "I suspect she might be here."

"Geum Jan Di, eh?" The old man inspected him warily. "She might be… What is this in regards to?"

"Excuse me, but is it really necessary that I say, ahjussi?"

"Yes, young man, it is," he barked. "You see, I run a tight ship around here, and that young woman...well, not only is she one of my best customers, but she's also very special. Like a lotus, that one."

"A lotus?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"Yes, a lotus. Able to clear muddy waters. A rare beauty, inside and out."

Ji Hoo nodded in understanding.

"How am I to know you won't harm her? That you aren't some crazy ex-boyfriend or a stalker?" The old man squeezed the metal pole in his hand, and Ji Hoo wasn't wholly convinced he wouldn't try to whack him with it.

"I assure you, it's nothing like that," Ji Hoo said. Although, he sort of had stalked her here, but that was beside the point.

The old man fixed Ji Hoo with a steely gaze from beneath bushy gray eyebrows. "May I see your membership card or identification?" He held out his free hand.

"I don't have a membership card. All I have on me is this." He held up his hospital ID badge that hung from the lanyard around his neck.

"I see." The old man leaned forward, squinting at the badge from several feet away. Ji Hoo kept his distance, especially considering the precarious way the old guy was holding the metal pole. After moving a bit closer to take a thorough look, the old man straightened and gave Ji Hoo an equally thorough look up and down, particularly taking in his clothing. "So, you're a doctor."

"Yes, sir."

"Fine profession. You work with Dr. Geum, then?"

"Yes, sir. She's my colleague."

"Ah, so this visit is work-related? An emergency?"

"Well...not exactly."

"Personal?" The old man raised a brow.

This was the second time today Ji Hoo had gotten some variation of that question. "Yes."

The old man contemplated less than a minute before abruptly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without a membership."

Ji Hoo pressed his lips together. "Ahjussi, I understand and respect your policy, but I only need a moment to talk with her."

"I'm sorry, my boy, but everyone who enters here must be a member."

Was this place really so exclusive? To Ji Hoo, it seemed modest and a bit outdated, though it was obviously kept up well and seemed surprisingly clean. The kid had been right about that. Was this old man really so stringent with the rules to his establishment? Or maybe he was yet another loyal supporter of Jan Di's; he'd said as much with his lotus comment.

Ji Hoo muffled a sigh. "What about a temporary pass?"

The old man hmm'ed in a long, drawn-out fashion while stroking his whiskered chin. "Perhaps I could give you a visitor's pass, if…"

"If?"

"If you give me reason to." The old man cocked his head to the side.

Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. It was as if this old man was a sentry standing guard between Dr. Geum and him and also behind those doors was the land of Oz. Ji Hoo released the sigh he'd been holding in. "Do you want money?" He could hardly believe he was trying to bribe the guy, not that he hadn't done this sort of thing before, albeit rarely; this was more his friends' kind of thing.

To Ji Hoo's surprise, the bribery attempt only seemed to anger the 'Old Man of the Pool.' His aged forehead scrunched up further, forming another dozen little lines, and he turned a light shade of red. "What do you take me for, young man?" He raised his voice, jostling the pole around. Ji Hoo stepped back fully out of range. "Do you think I can be bought? Do you think I would profit off something like this?" The old man huffed in exasperation.

How was Ji Hoo to know? He knew nothing of this man's standards or virtues. But he was thankful he didn't want money because he didn't have his wallet on him. He'd just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Pardon me, sir. I didn't mean to offend." Ji Hoo bowed his head contritely.

This calmed the old man, a little. "Well...hmm...it seems to me this is very important to you." He folded his arms, clamping the pole against his body. "If you're willing to pay me off…" His dark eyes never left Ji Hoo's.

"It is," Ji Hoo assured.

"Then what is so important? You've already said it isn't a work emergency, so what is this thing you must say to Jan Di right now that just cannot wait?"

Ji Hoo hesitated. He couldn't believe he was being asked to explain himself again. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"Look, I'm a reasonable man, son, but if you want to enter, you'll need to state your case," the old man said when he failed to speak.

State his case. Funny how he was being forced to plead 'his case' yet again, only for the _opportunity_ to beg forgiveness from Geum Jan Di. And that's what it was going to come down to, wasn't it? The situation was looking more and more like that romantic novel, with a ridiculously comic twist. But at this point, Ji Hoo no longer cared. He no longer cared about his pride or looking foolish; he simply wanted to accomplish what he'd set out to do.

"It's an apology, ahjussi," Ji Hoo admitted. "The thing I came to say."

"An apology?"

"Yes. I...hurt her feelings, and I want to make amends for it."

The Old Man of the Pool's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see."

Clearly, this harabeoji was another hurdle, yet another person Geum Jan Di had had an effect upon. So, he told him the story, in brief. Finding no sympathy in the old man's face afterward, at least not for him, Ji Hoo sealed it with, "I know I was wrong, and I'm not above admitting that. I just want to make things right. Haven't you ever wanted to right a wrong, ahjussi?"

This reminded the Old Man of the Pool of his wife. But that was another story for another time. Perhaps If the boy ended up sticking around, he'd one day tell him the story and impart some wisdom.

"Alright," the old man said after much internal debate. "I'll set you up with a temporary visitor pass."

The old man dug inside a drawer of the desk the young guy had been sitting at and came back with a clipboard and pen. He handed them to Ji Hoo, both of which he sanitized. Ji Hoo was then offered a seat, a choice of three folding chairs. He politely refused, deciding to remain standing. The old man was requiring he fill out some rather extensive-looking paperwork for a simple day (not even) pass. Ji Hoo was told it was standard procedure, but he suspected the Old Man of the Pool was punishing him a little for having hurt Jan Di, making him work for it. Regardless, he filled in every line while the eyes of the old man followed each scrawl of the pen.

"Finished," Ji Hoo announced, handing off the clipboard. He resanitized his hands after.

"Good." The old man watched him rub his hands briskly together. "Now, let me see, hm…" He scanned both sheets, front and back, and nodded. "Well, everything seems to be in order."

"Then, may I?" Ji Hoo motioned toward the door.

"Yes. I'll, uh, show you the way." The Old Man of the Pool led him through the door, pole still in hand, and pointed out where the pool area was as well as the men's baths. "If you decide to sign up for a membership, that is," he said.

 _Well, that isn't going to happen_. What use would he have for a membership to a public pool? He'd never set foot in this place again, let alone use it. He simply nodded.

"Just don't go that way," The old man added, pointing in the other direction. "That's the women's baths."

"Duly noted," Ji Hoo said. He thanked him, bowed humbly, and headed off to the pool.

"Oh, and boy," the old man called out. Ji Hoo turned back. "I hope you've learned something from your mistake."

"Yes, ahjussi," he said politely.

"Good. Because, as I said, she's a special one, that girl."

 _I know she is_. One side of Ji Hoo's mouth quirked. _Otherwise, I wouldn't be here…_

"She's been through a lot of hardships, you know, and she doesn't need anymore..."

The old man's statement resonated with Ji Hoo; Dr. Han had alluded to something, too. What exactly had happened in Jan Di's past?

"Oh, and just keep in mind, seventy-years-young or not, if you hurt her, I'll whip you, boy!"

Despite the old guy waving that heavy pole in his direction, Ji Hoo had to fight a smile. "Understood."

The old man grumbled something under his breath, then, using the pole like a walking stick, made his way to the other side of the room and disappeared behind another mysterious door.

* * *

Just ahead, Ji Hoo could hear splashing, and he made his way toward the open door of the pool area. As he approached, he felt the thick, warm moisture heavy in the air. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, the ends of his bangs began to dampen and curl. He'd definitely need a shower after this, just from standing in the room.

Looking out across the pool, he saw a black-capped head bobbing at the surface and creamy, slender arms rising and falling as they sliced through the blue-green water. _Geum Jan Di._ He approached the lap pool and stopped eight or so feet back. He watched her bullet from one end to the other, amazed at how fast she was and how gracefully she skimmed the surface. It was as if she was some sort of aquatic animal and the water was her natural habitat. Who knew she had such a talent? From what he could see, she probably could've been a competitive swimmer if she'd wanted. But the world of medicine was lucky to have her talents instead.

Another thing Ji Hoo couldn't help but notice was how every time she turned her head toward the opposite wall, he caught sight of a milky patch of skin peeking through the keyhole design in the back of her suit. Her skin, faintly illuminated by the fluorescent lighting in the room, appeared tanner than usual, and smooth, very smooth, as smooth as he recalled it being that evening in the NICU. Of course, he remembered every detail of that night. He remembered most things he read and observed, but unlike facts, which he tucked away in a corner of his head for later use, the image of her that night was branded in a spot all its own. Just like Dr. Geum, her image did its own thing, rooting its way into his mind, possibly for good.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so focused was she on reaching whatever goal was in her sights. It was as if she was swimming an imaginary race and there were imaginary competitors in the other lanes, although she was the only one in the pool. Did Dr. Geum ever do anything less than at least 110%? He didn't think so.

Ji Hoo continued to watch in awe of her speed and stamina, still fixating on that oddly alluring patch on her back, a perfect ring of rippling muscle working beneath smooth skin. She did another lap then finally touched the far edge of the pool and surfaced, waist-up. He watched her hang onto the edge of the pool, hunched over slightly, trying to catch her breath. With her upper body now visible, he noticed the rise and fall of her chest as well as her attire. She wore an athletic one-piece, ink blue with lavender stripes on the side and thin, red straps holding it up. He'd seen her in street clothes before, but they were always a bit loose; this suit, although modest, was suctioned against her skin, the tight, wet spandex leaving nothing of her body's curves to the imagination.

It was because he was a doctor, he told himself. As a physician, he could appreciate a healthy, toned body, curved in all the right places, but if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't looking at her purely as a physician. At least part of him was looking at her as a man. He'd been told long ago that there was no shame in appreciating the female form or having _urges_ ‒even if he couldn't fully express them as a normal man would‒but one thing was certain, he should not be evaluating _Dr. Geum_ as a man would.

She finally pulled up her swim goggles, resting them atop her head, and her eyes wandered over. When they settled on him, she reared back in surprise. Her reaction was so over-the-top he found it cute.

"So, this is why you often smell faintly of chemicals," he said, rather than greeting her. And he smiled a bit. She said nothing in return, only stared. "It's the chlorine; I understand now," he went on, "and whatever else they put in the pool. You know, I had a devil of a time figuring out what the strong scent of your hair was."

So, this was going _great_ so far. He'd stalked her to the pool, tried to bribe an old man, was nearly beaten with a pole by said old man, and confessed that he'd smelled her hair. _Aish. Of all the things to say…_ And through it all, she hadn't uttered a single word.

Still clinging to the edge of the pool, she treaded water in stunned silence. Ji Hoo wasn't surprised she hadn't commented on his remark about smelling her hair, for Dr. Geum knew him well enough not to take it as an insult or as a cheesy romantic line; she knew he just noticed details like that. But he wished she'd say _something_.

As for Jan Di, she couldn't believe he'd come here looking for her. "What-what are you doing here?" she asked when she could get out words. There was also the matter of _how_ he found her, but she suspected Chan Mi had something to do with it. _Traitor_.

"I was looking for you," he stated the obvious, nonchalantly sticking his hands into his pockets. He traced the rim of the can of soda inside until he realized he'd forgotten to sanitize it.

"Why?" Jan Di fixed him with a stern expression. "Was there something left undone? An emergency?"

"No. I came to talk to you." She didn't ask why this time, though he knew she was thinking it.

"I almost didn't get in here, you know," he stalled. "The old man who owns this place is quite the stickler. I had to sign up for a visitor's pass." He decided to leave out the attempted bribery and the near-beating.

Her face remained somber. "Why would you do that?"

"He wouldn't let me in, otherwise. And, as I said, I needed to talk to you."

"About what? Have I done something wrong? Have I somehow offended you again?" The last part just came shooting out of her mouth, but Ji Hoo took it in stride.

"No, nothing like that." Quite the contrary. It was he who was the offending party.

"Then, what is so important that you'd go to all this trouble to find me, Dr. Yoon? You could have waited until tomorrow at work." She said matter-of-factly, not caring whether she was being short with him or not. This was on her time, after all. "I have limited time before I need to go, so could you please hurry this along?" She glanced up at the clock on the wall for effect.

"I...I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Her eyes darted back to him. "For what?"

"For what I said before, for saying we couldn't be friends, for…," he released a small sigh, "all of it."

"There's no need." She shook her head and wiped away a few droplets of pool water that'd trickled down her forehead. "I heard you loud and clear, and I get it."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? I'm doing exactly as you asked, Dr. Yoon. This…," she gesticulated around the metaphorical space between them, splashing some water in her wake, "is what you wanted. For us to be just two people who work together."

"Yes," he calmly replied. "But maybe...I don't want that anymore."

 _And they say women are fickle…_

But despite everything, Jan Di's heart skipped a few beats. Her reaction only served to exasperate her, though; she couldn't believe she was letting him get to her.

They locked eyes for a seemingly interminable time.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, sounding peeved and almost desperate. Ji Hoo's lips parted in surprise. "Why are you confusing me like this? We agreed to be professional. Colleagues only, remember? And I've been respecting that. But you…" Her even tone faltered a little. "You've been staring at me and trying to talk to me, and then you go and follow me to the pool to apologize? What am I supposed to think now, huh?"

"I haven't been staring at you," was his only response. And it was partially true. Yes, he _had_ let his gaze linger longer than it should have a few times, but that was only when he was thinking about something deeply. Something related to her, of course. So, the more accurate statement would be that he'd been thinking deeply about her. Okay, so that wasn't any better, and possibly much worse.

"My mistake," she mumbled. "As usual."

 _Aish._ She was so stubborn and pigheaded. She was definitely going to make this much harder than it needed to be. Ji Hoo raised a hand to his head; he could feel the beads of perspiration that had gathered there beneath his fingertips. Whether it was the heat or the situation, he definitely needed to get out of here soon.

In response to his silence, Jan Di let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, you can't have it both ways. You can't say one thing and mean another."

"I know."

"Then what is it you really want, Dr. Yoon?"

"I want things to go back to the way they were before."

After what he'd just blurted out, she got very quiet.

"I know it might seem strange and even a little foolish because we haven't known each other for very long, but...I liked the way things were. I got used to it."

"So, this is about your routine?" she said.

In most cases, hers would be a shrewd postulation, but this time, it was much more than that. He shook his head. "Not entirely."

As he seemed to have captured her full attention, he decided to lay it all out. "It isn't just about the change. I thought so at first, but it didn't get any better. To be honest, these past couple of weeks have felt...wrong. I'd gotten used to our interactions, yes, but I also enjoyed them. And I think I'd even come to count on them, and _you_. I don't fully understand it, but I feel more comfortable with you than most. You're one of the few people I can completely be myself around."

 _Damn._ When he actually strung together more than a few words or short phrases, he spoke so well. But she refused to give in. She gave a vigorous shake of the head. "You said‒"

"I know what I said," he cut her off. "But after thinking about it, a lot..." _More than I should have been thinking about something personal at work._ "I realized something."

"What?"

He chose this moment to pull out the can of Fanta. He set it by the edge of the pool in offering and took a couple of cautious steps back as if it was an explosive device. Jan Di stared at the colorful can for several seconds, then raised her eyes to him. "I realized that I do want to be friends," he said.

"B-but…" She was losing steam. She clenched her jaw, hardening her expression and her resolve. "Friends? We were never really friends, were we?" He looked a little hurt by this, and she immediately regretted saying it. Averting her eyes, she muttered, "I thought you said it was a bad idea."

"A person is entitled to change their mind, aren't they?"

She looked back at him, and his expression was once again neutral. "I guess so," she replied.

"And I'm hoping you'll change yours."

"Well, uh…" She searched for something to say. "What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

A soft sigh fell from Ji Hoo's lips. It felt anything but sudden; it was more like weeks of wracking his tortured mind on what to do. That might be a bit dramatic, but it'd definitely preoccupied him.

"Originally, I thought being friends would be an issue. Not just a conflict of interest, but I thought it would also mess with my routine," he spoke in earnest. "But the irony of this whole thing is that during our...time apart…" He was referring as much to the fight as the suspension. "I was distracted. More than that. I was feeling very anxious and...washing my hands more often."

She lowered her eyes. "I noticed."

"I know you did; I received the ointment."

"How‒?"

"Did I know it was from you?" He filled in the blank. "Who else would it be from? Not Mrs. Ahn." He shook his head. "She always sees to my needs, but she doesn't anticipate things like that. She's never once taken it upon herself to decide what I need without asking or to offer a new product to me. Besides, I know your handwriting, Dr. Geum."

 _Oh, right, that freakish attention to detail_ …

Jan Di poked out her cheeks, slowly sending a gust of air through her protruding lips. "Hey, I wasn't trying to interfere or look after you or anything," she defended. "I just thought‒"

"I know, Dr. Geum. It's alright. Actually, I appreciated it, and it helped greatly. See." He raised his hands to show her, more as a gesture because she was too far away to get a good look at them.

Jan Di blinked a few times, completely at a loss. Honestly, the man was so infuriating! One minute hot, the next, cold. Why was he suddenly okay with her doing something nice for him?

"You weren't the only one who noticed my hands," Ji Hoo continued. "One of my friends brought it up to me, too, and that's when I realized just how much our 'separation' had gotten to me. It took me some time to see it, but I realized my extra anxiety was because of you." He glanced briefly to the side. "I don't say that to make you feel bad. And it wasn't just because of my guilt..." He returned his gaze to her. "But because I genuinely...missed you."

He'd clearly stunned her again, so he took the opportunity to further pour out his feelings. "I missed having lunch with you and getting coffee in the mornings. I missed discussing our cases. I even missed washing up together. You always used to stay until I was finished, and you didn't make it seem forced or inconvenient. You made me feel more...normal, I suppose."

Jan Di was trying very hard not to melt at his words. What he'd said was definitely touching, but she couldn't let herself be so easily swayed by a few lovely words after what he'd done.

"What I'm trying to say is, I was wrong. I knew just how wrong I was when I remembered that I'd done the same thing as you. I defended you, to Dr. Park." He decided not to add in his defense of her to the chief. "I got so angry with Dr. Park without realizing, for the way he treated you, but I was no better. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I...I...don't know." As heartfelt as his apology seemed, she still wasn't ready to accept. She didn't need to go through what she'd gone through the past two weeks again, should he change his mind. She shook her head once from right to left. "Maybe you were right about it being too much of a conflict of interest..."

"I think we're both professional enough to not let it interfere with our work."

Jan Di lightly scoffed. "You say that now…why?"

"Because I want this to work." _Maybe it's selfish, but I need this to work, Jan Di._

Jan Di's eyes fell on the warm pool water surrounding her; she started swirling it with her fingers. "So, how _does_ this work, then, Dr. Yoon?" She met his eyes, growing bolder all the time. "We can be friends so long as I don't interfere with your routine or defend you or do anything nice for you? Oh, but wait, sometimes it's okay, like with the cream. But how am I supposed to know? Does it depend on what mood you're in that day?"

He wasn't fazed by her brusque words. "I know I have things to work on, but you don't have to do anything special, Jan Di." He tested out her name, tasting it on his lips. Her own lips parted at his informal reference to her. The last time he'd said her name was at the stairwell when he'd told her they couldn't be friends.

"I have a very competent colleague in Dr. Geum," he went on to say, "and I'm proud to work beside her, but I also _had_ a good friend in Jan Di. And I want my friend back."

Jan Di sucked in such a sharp breath that it hurt her lungs a little, and her body suddenly felt like jelly. Perhaps she'd been in the water too long. She clutched the side of the pool for balance, digging her fingers into the hard slab of concrete. _No_ , she shouldn't give in. She _couldn't_.

"That's all very nice, Dr. Yoon," she began, keeping her voice as steady as she could, "And I appreciate your words, but I just…"

He didn't let her finish. "How can I get you to forgive me?"

With a sigh, Jan Di turned her head away. What did he want, an instruction manual?

"It's not even about forgiveness, anymore. I've forgiven you; it's just..." Her shoulders sagged; she felt like she was softening from the inside out. Why couldn't he just give up and walk away? It would be so much easier. She fixed her eyes on him, steeling herself. "Look, Dr. Yoon, you made your feelings perfectly clear before. I can't say that it didn't hurt me, but I've moved past it." She tightened her jaw, hoping to hide the fact that she was lying through her teeth about being past it. Sure, she'd _decided_ to move past it, but deciding and actually doing were two very different things.

"Maybe it's no longer your decision to make," she exclaimed, exasperated as much with herself for wavering as with him. "Ya ever think of that? You got to decide before, so maybe I get to decide now. And maybe _I_ don't want to be friends anymore!"

She probably sounded like a petulant four-year-old, but she didn't care. It needed to be said. He needed to know he couldn't always hold all the control, as important as that was to him. She squared her shoulders, tensed her entire body, and dealt the final, crushing blow. "There's nothing you can say, so you should just give up."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes, and she detested it. She didn't mind his neutral, professional expression; she even found it kind of cute, and she definitely adored his rare smile, but she couldn't stand seeing him wounded, especially not because of her.

"I see." Ji Hoo exhaled in resignation.

It seemed he was finally letting it go, and when he turned away, she expected him to leave and drop it for good, but he didn't get far. He turned back, his eyes briefly shooting to the ground then meeting hers. "One more thing."

"Uh, what?"

"May I remind you that you agreed to accept me for who I am, and _this_ is who I am. I'm not perfect." As he said it she couldn't help but think he looked the part, though. "I'm obsessive and compulsive and phobic and neurotic. I'm not like other people, and there are things about me I never want anyone to unearth."

Such a statement should frighten her, for who knew what skeletons he kept locked away in that closet, but instead, it made her want to comfort him. She blamed her maternal instincts.

"I'm trying," he said sincerely. "I'm standing before you, casting aside my pride and practically begging." He held out his open palms in gesture. "I'm doing my best, and I thought Dr. Geum Jan Di appreciated a person who honestly does their best."

Jan Di's heart gave a strong thump-thump. His speech had definitely gotten to her, but she truly didn't know how to proceed. A part of her had already developed such a soft spot for him that it wanted to shout out that of course, she forgave him, but another part, the one that wanted to protect itself, and yes, hold a grudge, saw that spot as a bruise on an apple in need of being sliced off. The two sides warred for a minute or two, resulting in a strangely unexpected truce, the word 'fine' leaving her lips, followed closely by "Prove it."

"Prove it?" he inquired.

"Yeah." Well, she had to follow through now… "If you're really sorry, and you really want to be friends…" Her eyes bore into him, challenging. "Then prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove it?"

She shrugged. "You're a smart guy; you figure it out."

Jan Di watched him go off in thought. She'd really only said the 'prove it' thing out of spite, hoping to send him away because it was just too hard a choice to make right now. She hadn't expected him to actually consider doing something.

Another moment passed, and Dr. Yoon nodded decisively. "Alright."

And then he did the strangest thing...he flipped up his collar and started loosening his blue and gray silk tie…

Jan Di's eyes went wide. "Wha-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Taking off my tie." He said it as casually as if he'd just told her he was going to put on gloves before performing surgery.

"Wh-why?"

"Because it's my favorite one, and if I jump in the pool with it on, I'll ruin it."

"You're...you're going to jump in the pool?" Her forehead scrunched up in disbelief. "Um, why would you do that?"

"You asked me to prove I was sorry, did you not?"

"Yes..."

"Well, clearly words won't suffice. I've already pleaded my case three times."

 _Three times?_

Ji Hoo glanced down, delicately fingering his tie. "I can see Dr. Geum appreciates actions more than words." He looked up at her once more. "As you said, there's nothing I can _say_ , but maybe there's something I can _do_."

"Jump in the pool," she repeated flatly. "What's that going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head. "Well, quite possibly the last thing in the world I'd ever want to do," he embellished a little, "is jump in that pool. Therefore, this must be important to me, right?" Didn't she see it? He'd left the hospital to come looking for her, for crying out loud. Wasn't that reason enough? Even the Old Man of the Pool had realized how important it was to him.

Jan Di's stomach did several annoying somersaults in a row. This was either the craziest or most romantic gesture she'd ever witnessed. Wait, what was she thinking? Romantic?! There could be nothing remotely romantic about this situation or Dr. Yoon's motivations!

She stared at him, keeping a somber expression as best she could. "You're not serious."

"As a heart attack," he quipped. "Forgive the bad analogy."

Jan Di shook her head and sighed. "No offense, Dr. Yoon, but did you suffer a head trauma on the way here?"

"Not to my knowledge," he remarked dryly.

Before, a comment like that would've made her laugh, but right now, she was seriously concerned about him. "You're not really going to jump in the pool, are you?" It was a question-statement combo.

"Yes," he said, surprisingly steady. "That is unless you forgive me first." His fingers remained poised at the knot of his tie.

Jan Di slapped at the water in frustration. Was he bluffing? Surely, he had to be bluffing. And he was doing an excellent job of it…

When she said nothing, he undid the knot of his tie and let it hang over his shoulders. He proceeded to shrug off his lab coat and fold it neatly over his arm. Then he glanced around for a place to put it, the only place being the white pool chair, the germ-ridden pool chair, behind him. He walked over and stared down at the chair, contemplating. Finally, he bent to place it there.

The entire time, all Jan Di could do was stare, transfixed. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this, and she had to wonder if he'd put the lab coat back on afterward, or if he'd even want to touch it. He'd surely have the coat cleaned thoroughly, or perhaps he'd just throw it out.

He removed his tie from around his neck next, gingerly rolling it before placing it atop his lab coat. Next, came off his watch, a gift, which he also laid atop his lab coat, nestled inside the ring the tie made. When that was done, he stopped for a moment to look down at his remaining attire.

Jan Di watched Dr. Yoon stare down at his clothing‒a white button-down, gray dress pants, black belt, and black loafers. He seemed to be considering what, if anything, to remove next, after the tie, coat, and fancy watch. He ended up leaving the belt on‒he must not care about it as much as the tie‒and then he fixated on his shoes, for nearly a whole minute, probably worried that if he took them off he'd be stuck walking on damp, dirty concrete in soggy socks, and if he removed both socks and shoes he'd be forced to touch his bare feet to the floor. Ultimately, he left everything else on and took a couple of steps toward the pool.

"This is crazy," Jan Di muttered. "You can't just...you don't have to..."

Maybe he _was_ acting crazily. It was definitely something he never would've considered doing in the past, nor was it something he could ever imagine doing in the future, but here he was. He took another cautious fraction of a step forward. "I do," he said.

Growing bolder, he took a couple of larger paces. He was nearing the edge of the pool now, and Jan Di noticed the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, displaying a sliver of light tan skin in between the pucker of his white collared shirt. Not wanting to ogle her boss‒even if it was only his neck and a hint of his chest‒Jan Di shifted her gaze just as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and pushed them up on each side.

He was really serious about this.

Jan Di threw up her hands. "Don't do anything you'll regret," she warned as though she was talking a suicidal person down from a ledge. Dr. Yoon was hardly twenty stories up, but the situation seemed nearly as dire. All she needed was for him to jump in and go into shock. No, she couldn't have that on her conscience, so she decided to reason with him, just as one would with a jumper.

"This water is _filthy,_ you know. Never mind _my_ germs, but do you know how many hundreds, if not thousands of people have been in this pool?" She was exaggerating, of course. There weren't that many people who came here, maybe a dozen or so, most of whom she knew. And the lot of them seemed pretty clean, although not likely up to Dr. Yoon's standards.

"Some don't shower before using the pool, either," she went on to say. She didn't know that for a fact, but it was possible, and she did want to scare him a little because apparently he'd lost his sanity somewhere between the hospital and here. "They're supposed to, but not all follow the rules," she babbled on. "The pool chemicals don't kill all those germs, you know."

"I'm aware," he replied.

She made good sense, and he should probably be more terrified right now than he was, but just as in the meadow dream, he felt himself being pulled by an unstoppable force toward a body of water, a place he wouldn't normally touch with a ten-foot pole, let alone set foot in. Could he really do this? He wasn't sure. From the look on Dr. Geum's face, her anxiety seemed to nearly match his.

Shockingly, her words hadn't sent him fleeing but had rather seemed to spur him on. He was definitely serious about this; she could tell by the determination in his set jaw. But he was also scared; the look in his eyes gave him away as well as the large lump in his throat. Consequently, she couldn't help but admire his prominent Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it down...

 _Geum Jan Di, it's not the time!_

"Well?" He interrupted her slightly-less-than-decent thoughts. And he needn't say more. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear from her, but she was in an extra stubborn mood today. She folded her arms across her chest and said nothing, so he inched forward. He got about a foot and a half from the edge and declared he would be counting to 10.

And so it came down to a battle of wills. Would her pride win out or would his boldness (assuming he wasn't bluffing)? She wasn't even sure what would be considered winning in this case...

"One." He began the count a little shakily.

She warned him not to do anything rash.

"T-two." He stumbled over the word.

She expressed how ridiculous this was.

"Three." His voice was steadier, but his body had begun to tremble.

 _He's shaking_ …

"It's not worth it," she insisted. And she sighed, realizing she'd exhausted just about every tired, old platitude, and he still wasn't backing down. She swam closer to the center, placing her body in his line of sight. She wasn't directly beneath him but out further, treading water in the deeper end. They were separated by the lane lines, so it wasn't like she was blocking his path, but maybe her being here would deter him a little. She doubted it, though, if he really planned to jump in.

"Four, five…" He began counting more rapidly, and Jan Di grew more frantic. This was nuts. He was behaving like a reckless teenager. What was he trying to do, prove just how dumb a thing he could do to make an impact on her? Of course, she was the one who'd originally egged him on with her 'prove it comment…

"Think about what you're doing," she urged.

He ignored her and kept counting. When he got to 7, he dropped one foot back and bent his knees slightly as if getting into a dive position.

 _Aigoo, he's really going to do it!_

She wondered if he could even swim. It wouldn't matter, though. As soon as he hit the water, he was going to freak out; she just knew it. She was getting desperate now, so she could only imagine what was going on in his head...

Standing in position, Ji Hoo stared down into the aqua abyss. The chemicals in the air stung his nose, and the heat permeated him, and he was sweating, actually sweating. Normally, he stayed dry even during the most difficult of operations, but the enormity of what he was about to do was beginning to hit him.

What _was_ he doing, anyway? This was off the charts insane. How and when had he become such a desperate, illogical man? It was frightening, the lengths to which he'd go to earn her forgiveness, possibly even more frightening than jumping in the pool itself. But he couldn't back down now. Well, there was only one way he would…

Thus, he continued counting, albeit slowly. "8...9..."

 _Last chance. Jan Di, please…_ He begged her with his eyes; she was the only one who could stop him now…

This was it…

He took a deep breath, mentally coaxing while simultaneously soothing himself. He repeated the mantra over and over that it would be fine, that _he_ would be fine. He told himself that he could get out immediately after, rush back to his office, and take a long, hot, sterilizing shower…

Deciding once and for all to do it, he shut his eyes, raised a foot, and...

"STOP!"

His eyes sprung open, and he put his foot down.

"Stop, Seonsaengnim, stop!" her loud voice rang out again.

The sound of the familiar title, that he hadn't realized just how much he missed, on her lips, and the forcefulness in her tone stopped him. Lips white, chapped, and parted, he looked down upon her. Her hands were raised, and her eyes were wild, pleading. If _she_ looked so distraught, he could only imagine how he must look…

"Don't do this," she said. "I forgive you, okay?"

"Really?" His forehead creased.

"Yes." She groaned. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to be responsible for sending you into shock, so step-away-from-the-edge right this second!"

Obediently, he took three or four steps back, but unsteadily, for he was still reeling from what he almost did. He stumbled, causing Jan Di to gasp and throw up her arms as if she could actually do something about it. Fortunately, he managed to regain his balance, only slightly embarrassed over his graceless moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, truly concerned.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "So, uh, you really forgive me?"

The way he said it with such childish innocence and the adorable manner in which he rubbed the back of his neck after his awkward moment made it difficult for Jan Di not to liquify. It was the mother in her again, she supposed. Or maybe, not entirely. And despite his reckless, uncharacteristic behavior, that she really shouldn't encourage, she smiled.

"Well, I have to, don't I?" She rolled her eyes at him, yet her smile was plastered on–and wasn't coming off anytime soon. "Can't have you jumping into any pools."

He also broke out into a smile, a wider one than she'd ever seen before, offering her a rare glimpse at those perfectly straight, pearly white teeth of his.

"So...friends, then?" he asked.

Jan Di gave a casual one-armed shrug. "Yeah, I guess so. Whatever..."

"And you're firm on this decision?"

She shook her head, grinning, then nodded once, deliberately. They exchanged smiles again and shyly gazed at one another, both unsure how to proceed from here.

"I should tell you, I'm not very good at being friends," Ji Hoo admitted after another moment or two. "Or, anything involving people who aren't, well, unconscious."

Jan Di laughed. She'd truly missed that dry wit of his.

"I do have friends, though, believe it or not," he said.

"Oh, I believe it, Seonsaengnim." The rapid bobbing of her head to assure him caused a small rumble to emit from Ji Hoo's throat.

"I have a few close friends I've known forever," he told her. "They find me rather dull." He shrugged. "But they keep me around."

"You're not dull, Seonsaengnim." The corner of his mouth twitched in appreciation.

A brief silence followed, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

. . .

"My favorite color is white," he finally said. It sounded so lame coming out, like something a kindergartener would say.

She was clearly confused by it, too.

"I know it's plain, but it's...pure and clean. That's the best I can explain it. And on Friday nights, when I'm not working, I enjoy reading–literature or poetry, usually‒or watching the symphony on TV. And sometimes, I play my violin."

 _So, he's a music guy..._

"Dull, right?"

Jan Di shook her head. "Not at all." It was fascinating learning more about him; although, she was rather confused. "But, um, why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Because you said before that you knew a lot about me, but you didn't know those things. Now you know."

"Ahh." Jan Di's mouth opened and closed quickly. She pressed her lips together, but the harder she pressed the more the corners kept twitching involuntarily. She just couldn't keep from smiling.

"Well, um, thanks." She nodded. "That's...good to know." She felt stupid and awkward, and she hoped he wouldn't regret opening up to her a little.

"I suppose those are the kinds of things friends talk about," he deadpanned.

She chuckled in response. "Yeah, among other things."

"All my friends ever do is complain and talk about women, or occasionally their businesses." Ji Hoo went on. "But Heaven forbid I mention anything medical. They hate when I do that."

Jan Di grinned; she could just picture Dr. Yoon talking to his friends about things only a surgeon would understand, in the most technical manner possible.

"So, you might have to guide me a little on this friends thing."

She smiled warmly. "You're doing just fine."

It was then that Jan Di noticed the time on the digital clock on the wall. "Oh." She swam toward the edge of the pool.

Dr. Yoon also walked over to the pool stairs, and to her surprise, he squatted down directly in front of her. From this new position, she was almost level with his chest. If asked anywhere but in a court of law, she would have lied and said she couldn't look anywhere else but directly at his chest, but the truth of the matter was, she was curious and wanted a peek. So, she took it. From what she could see through his open collar, he was nicely-contoured and nearly completely smooth, which made sense‒Dr. Yoon was a clean-shaven kind of guy, so naturally, his chest would be, too. She wondered if…

Her cheeks heated up instantly. _Geum Jan Di! DO NOT go there!_ She punctuated each word, berating herself harshly in her head. What was wrong with her, anyway? Checking out her boss, and new friend, like this?! But who could blame her? It had been a very, very, very long time, and he was handsome, sexy, even. Just because she could... _appreciate_ him didn't mean she'd ever act on it.

Her gaze flickered back up to his face, and she hoped desperately he couldn't read in her eyes or lips or cheeks what she'd been thinking. Fortunately, Dr. Yoon hadn't seemed to notice her wandering eyes and thoughts, or if he did, he didn't call attention to it.

"What's yours, then?" he asked, looking down at her.

"What?" She blinked several times. "Um, my what?"

"Favorite color, activity you do on Friday nights."

Gripping the railing of the pool ladder, she thought about it. "Hmm… Well, my favorite color is blue, light blue, not dark, almost silver, and on Friday nights...I'm usually spending time with my favorite person, having dinner or watching a movie."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I must admit I'm very curious about this favorite person you always mention." _Curious_ , yes, that was the word. Not jealous. He wasn't jealous at all.

She was smiling at him in a way that suggested she wasn't planning on telling, and he wasn't sure why. His mind drifted to the guy who'd visited her at the hospital. He was probably completely out of line in asking, but… "Was the guy who came to visit you at the hospital your favorite person?"

"Guy? What guy?" Jan Di's eyes darted from side to side; then, realization dawned on her. "Ohh!" She looked up at him and smirked. "You mean my _brother_?"

 _Her brother_. God, he was an idiot. He'd actually had a moment of potential jealousy over her _brother_. But no, he'd already decided it wasn't jealousy at all.

Jan Di gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, I do love my little brother, but he's not the one I call my 'favorite person.'" Ji Hoo was staring down into her eyes, waiting; although, she didn't feel pressure from him.

"I promise to tell you...someday." Her voice playfully lilted at the end.

"Someday," Ji Hoo repeated, resting a forearm on his thigh.

"Yes, someday. When...the time is right," she whispered cryptically. And she grinned at him. "Hey, a woman has to remain a little mysterious, right?"

Ji Hoo tossed her a smile. "Fair enough." He'd be satisfied with that for the time being. "Well, I was going to say we could go somewhere and get to know each other better, but you needed to go, didn't you?"

She glanced up at the clock again. "Yes. Yes, I do," she said, not even trying to disguise her disappointment.

"Another time, then. It seems Geum Jan Di-ssi is intent on keeping her secrets today, anyway," he teased.

Jan Di was, again, unable to fight her smile.

The next thing that happened was so surreal Jan Di felt certain she must have dreamed this whole thing...Dr. Yoon raised his arm, hesitated several seconds, then extended his hand to her, palm up as if offering to help her out of the pool…

Her eyes widened and shot down to his proffered hand, and all she could do was stare at his palm as if reading it. After such a prolonged moment that she almost could have memorized the lines of his hand, she looked up, trying to gauge his expression. The corners of his mouth were upturned slightly, and he didn't seem a bit nervous about giving her his hand. Her glance flitted between his palm and his face, finally locking on his eyes. Hers must've seemed filled with uncertainty, but his eyes were warm, steady, and lulling like a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day.

When she couldn't seem to make up her mind or even move, a small, throaty purr emanated from her seonsaengnim. It was warm, velvety, and it sent shivers up and down her spine...

"Don't worry," he said, gifting her with that smile again, the beautiful one, "it's clean."

* * *

 _ **Warning: Super long author note ahead with a teaser at the end…**_ _Gasp! Are they going to touch hands?! A little bit of sexual tension, eh? So, they FINALLY made up, and the slow slow slow slow slow burn continues. One reader actually told me they didn't think it was such a slow burn and that the story was progressing, so that was good to know. I hope everyone else thinks I'm pacing it well, given Ji Hoo's condition and how long they've known each other. But the pool scene! What did you think? It's been written for quite some time, at least partially, but I changed it so many times. Hope it turned out okay. I've been waiting to get to it for quite some time, though...you guys have no idea. There is actually another pool scene that I'm even more eager for, but that's hush-hush right now. Anyway, yes, there was a little sap there at the end, but I'm sappy, so it's bound to come out now and again. You either like me or you don't, haha. So now, they're definitely going to be more 'friendly' with one another from next chapter on, but there will still be things to work on. It may not seem like it, but I think I covered a lot of ground this chapter._

 _ **Some concerns I had that I wanted to address**_ _(and anyone can feel free to chime in): I was worried about Jan Di becoming too much of a 'Mary Sue' in this. I really hate when people do that; I do, of course, tolerate it more with my favorite characters, but I don't intend for Jan Di to be a Mary Sue in this by any means. She does have her enemies/people who don't like her, as you've seen, and she does make mistakes. Basically, I wanted to keep her as true to the original character as I could, albeit older, a bit more mature and confident, and wiser to the world/hardened a bit. I wanted her to still get into trouble and lose her temper, but I also wanted that perky, can-do spirit we all loved in Jan Di (that frankly made her her) as well as some of the romantic awkwardness, but tempered with more realism brought about by becoming a mother at such a young age (and the hardships of that), which I'll go into more later on. I hope I have been somewhat achieving all of this. I was also worried I was introducing too many OCs, but not all of them will play a major role. But the old guy at the pool, I just had to include him. He's gonna play a small role and make a couple of reappearances. It's funny, for the longest time, my writer friend and I were just calling him 'The Old Man of the Pool' because I hadn't named him, haha, so I had to throw that little name in there as a nickname, at least in Ji Hoo's head. I was sorry to take Grandfather's lotus line away and give it to another old man, but chances are good Ji Hoo's grandfather will have some kind of interaction with Jan Di at some point. ;)_

 _ **Questions (unanswered and answered):**_ _One person has guessed who the medical school benefactor is, so points for her! Congrats, KimchiAyu! Regarding Ji Hoo's past, no one has guessed the reason for it yet, but I honestly don't expect anyone to. I haven't given nearly enough clues yet for you to know, so don't stress over it. I promise all will be revealed in time. And half the fun is figuring it out along the way, right?_

 _On another note, 50 points to Gryffindor or Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, whatever house you identify with if you know who 'Antigone' is. Not sure why all the Harry Potter references lately; I guess because I've been listening to the audiobook of "Chamber of Secrets." As for me, if you're curious (probably not), I've taken various house quizzes with mixed results (I've gotten Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw), so I think the sorting hat would have a bit of trouble placing me, lol. Also, points for those who noticed my little nods to canon in dialogue or situation._

 _ **FYI:**_ _I just wanted to let you all know that I plan to take a little break from fanfiction in order to focus on my original fiction. I really want to be published this year or get at least one book publisher-ready, and I'm also going to be looking for a literary agent, so I have lots to do. I have three books going, two of which are series (so, actually 7 books)._

 _I don't know if this break will last a couple of weeks, a month, 2, 3, or whatever, but I promise to return and finish all of my fanfiction. I won't abandon it. I love my stories and fanfiction too much. Like chocolate to many women (or whatever you find enticing), fanfiction (reading and writing it) is very addictive to me. It's hard to get away from, and that's part of the problem. I really need to show my original stories the love and attention I always give to my fanfics, and I am also getting some subtle pressure to publish. But please don't give up on me because I will definitely return, and maybe when you least expect it. I suggest putting my stories or me on story/author alert in the meantime if you have an account. Yes, I love getting follows, but I am not bartering for them right now; I legitimately want to make things easier on you. Then you don't have to be checking for updates, and you'll see right away when I do update. It may happen when you least expect it. ;) Also, feel free to PM me if you're curious about where things stand. I'll try to update my profile here on occasion to keep you all posted. It seems the site and the app are not quite synced up. I get messages on the app that I don't get on the site, and vice versa, at least recently. So, if you message me on the app, I may not see it right away, but I will respond when I do. I like getting messages, btw!_

 _Thanks so much for your patience and understanding. This is just what I need to do to become a successful writer, but I will NOT give up on my fanfiction. I plan to be writing it for many years to come. The pairings and subjects may occasionally change, but I'll be around, probably until I'm an old lady. This year, you can most likely expect more BOF stories from me as well as "The Hunger Games" because right now I am really shipping Everlark. Everlark hasn't replaced JanHoo, but I'd say these two pairings are running neck and neck with me right now. Different, yes, but they have their similarities. I have also been listening to the Harry Potter books, so maybe someday I'll write fic for that, but I feel like there are already so many Harry Potter fics out there that it's almost pointless. If I have an idea that's calling out to me, though, I won't ignore it. Anyway, that's what's to come from me…_

 _Kudos to anyone who actually read this super long rambling author note! Haha! Love and appreciate you all!_

 _ **Teaser, upcoming:**_ _Jan Di and Ji Hoo's friendship progresses, rife with teasing, quizzes, banter, and accidental and, possibly, more purposeful touches? Ji Hoo begins to realize he might want to change, and just maybe Jan Di can help. Mo Kyul returns from Japan. Will he notice a shift in Jan Di and Ji Hoo's relationship? Jan Di's birthday arrives, and the surgeons want to take her out. Will Ji Hoo join? What will the celebration bring? A bit too much alcohol? Some confessions? Who knows?! One day, Jan Di is late to pick up Soo Yun and misses her bus. What will she do? And a special visitor at the hospital gives Ji Hoo an interesting nickname._

 _Lastly, remember to check out my Pinterest page if you're interested in seeing what's in my head about this story._ _www. pinterest_ _acpoe82/ open-hearts /_ _(put the spaces back in). It's not the most organized board, kind of a tangled mass of vines, like in my head, haha, but it will give you some visuals. One day I'll fix it up completely._ _ **Warning**_ _, there are some spoilers in there and some things that may not yet make sense. Also, for some scenes that will happen between JanHoo, I had to use different actors, obviously, because I don't have images of them in those positions/situations, haha. And it would be a lot of work to edit it to look just right, haha. For the lovey scenes you may be seeing, note, I will keep this story T, but I may push the boundaries of that later on (I'll warn you when I'm going to). There's a slight chance I may write a short companion piece of outtakes for this story with some M scenes that I was inspired to do but didn't want to put in because of the T rating. One day, perhaps. I don't usually write M, but occasionally (I'm branching out into it a little), and there are a couple of scenes I really want to do that just don't quite fit that T rating, hehe._


End file.
